Que Sople El Viento
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: En ocasiones el amor no es suficiente y algunos cambios en nuestra verdadera identidad, nos hacen perder lo más importante. Qué sucede cuando este cambio nos hace débiles ante nuestros propios sentimientos? Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?
1. I LA FUNCION

_**LA FUNCION**_

-Esta es una de las razones por las que no me gusta ser quien soy -pensó Albert mientras se acomodaba la corbata, en su amplia recamara de la enorme mansión de Chicago.

Esa noche habría una función especial, a la cual los Andrew fueron invitados, hecho que le irritaba notablemente, ya que gracias a él alcalde de la ciudad, la compañía STRATFORD había sido contratada, con la representación de EL MERCADER DE VENECIA en donde obviamente el protagonista era nada más y nada menos que el flamante Terruce G. Grandchester y para su mayor decepción, después de la obra se llevaría a cabo una cena, a la cual estaba invitada el elenco.

-Como siempre… -murmuro entre dientes- Solo espero no tener que toparnos con él.

Mientras tanto en su apartamento, Candy no podía dejar de sentir frustración, al tener que asistir; miedo de poder encontrarse frente a frente con Terry; alegría, al recordar que iría con Albert y un poco de angustia, al notar que este se encontraba ligeramente retrasado.

Dando vueltas de un lado al otro, ataviada de un hermoso vestido en color perla, de seda y gasas finas; sus zapatos, ligeramente altos, su cabello acomodado en una media coleta, con un broche discreto, juego de los finos aretes y la delicada gargantilla que le adornaban, para cerrar con un maquillaje ligero. No podía dejar de pensar en algo que pudiera decirle a él enigmático actor por si lo encontraba.

-Ya es tarde y Albert no llega… -dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su pañuelo- tal vez lo olvido… ¿o…? quizá tiene tanto trabajo que no podremos ir…

Estaba tratando de buscar tantas escusas, sin embargo sabía que ninguna sería verdad; ya que de haber sido así, hace horas le habría llegado alguna nota. Entonces, alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Albert… -dijo algo desilusionada.

-Si quieres me voy… -bromeo, olvidando el beso que pensaba darle en cuanto la viera.

-No! Estoy lista, vamos! -le respondió, mientras lo tomaba del brazo, con ganas de caer enferma en ese preciso momento.

-Pero no pongas esa cara… dime, qué te sucede?

-Tengo miedo Albert -y suspirando hondo, agrego-no quiero encontrarlo… es que… qué le diría? qué haría? y si me quedo de piedra? Y si por los nervios me pongo a llorar? O peor aún… a gritarle… -termino, con una sonrisa forzada y antes de entrar al auto.

-Tranquila pequeña…! -trato de calmarla y con un tono más suave agrego- yo también tengo miedo… pero aunque no quisiera ir… tenemos que hacerlo; además lo que sea que pase, pasara… y mejor es, si lo enfrentamos de una vez… no crees?

-Si… supongo… quien más va a ir con nosotros?- pregunto tratando de pensar en algún otro tema

-Archie, Tatjana, Annie, Dante, Patty que llego esta mañana y la tía Elroy… Nos van a esperar allá…

-Aún no puedo creer que Annie haya terminado con Archie por Dante… y más… que sean tan buenos amigos… Pero… también me sorprende la perseverancia de tu contador… no se da por vencido al querer conquistar a Patty…

-Cierto… ojala un día lo logre…

-Yo lo dudo… hay una muuy buena razón por la que no le hará mucho casi que digamos…

-Es cierto… aunque casi es año y medio de la muerte de Stear… aún así… creo que no debería dejar de insistir… tal vez esperar un par de meses más…- dijo mientras recordaba cómo el cuerpo del joven había quedado irreconocible…

-Albert...!-comento entre angustiada y traviesa…- tienes razón… pero no lo decía por eso… Yo lo dije porque me ha llegado a comentar de un AMIGO que tiene en Orlando…

-Jajaja en serio! Esa sí que es una sorpresa….!

-A mí también me sorprendió… pero está bien… aún es joven y me hace feliz el que ha vuelto a tener ilusión… -después al recordar a la señora Elroy, hizo reír a Albert con su preocupada pregunta- Crees que la tía abuela soporte estar entre tantas parejas?

-Jajaja… no creo… tal vez ni siquiera nos deje tomarnos de las manos… -rieron abiertamente- sin embargo, al igual que nosotros… tiene que ir… ya sabes… es una de las más importantes damas de sociedad y matriarca de la familia…

Un silencio incomodo los embargo, gracias a la misma y no expresada preocupación y tratando de buscar un nuevo tema de conversación, Albert al fin, rompió el silencio.

-Como te fue hoy?

-Pues bien… mmm…? Ya sabes, lo de siempre… pocos pacientes… jugar un poco con los niños… y ordenar la clínica… -le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa- y a ti?

-Mmm…? Igual… bien… algunos contratos que autorizar, revisar investigaciones sobre alguna empresa, juntas, reuniones… por eso llegue un poco tarde.

-Albert…?

-Si?

-Por nada del mundo vayas a dejarme sola…

-No lo hare -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Albert…?

-Si?

-Te amo… -le dijo con cierto aire de melancolia

-También te amo… -dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos y abrazándola después.

Continuaron su viaje así, con alguna charla sin sentido, llenos de miedo y angustia. Ella, con temor a una posible pelea entre ellos y él, temiendo una posible reconciliación. En algún momento llego un tierno abrazo y un cálido beso. Hasta llegar a su destino.

Una vez ahí, entre el bullicio de la gente, con fotógrafos y reporteros por todos lados y personas intentando saludarlos, Candy sintió que había pasado toda una eternidad en llegar al palco.; primero en la calle y después en el vestíbulo.

Una vez ahí, todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Albert en la fila del frente, al centro; La rubia a su derecha, a su izquierda su tía Elroy junto a Patty, atrás las otras dos parejas. El joven empresario, notando lo nerviosa que seguía su hermosa novia, la tomo de la mano y miró a los ojos, hecho con lo cual, ella, tomando valor olvido sus dudas.

Al llegar el intermedio, la inquieta pareja opto por permanecer ahí, al menos unos momentos, charlaron más tranquilos que en el viaje, sin embargo, eran inconscientes de la profunda mirada turquesa que por algunos segundos los observo desde detrás del telón.

Terry, durante el desarrollo de la obra, esperando que ella asistiera, llego a notar de reojo, en el tercer piso; la figura de una chica semejante a su tan querida pecosa. Fue por esta razón que al bajar el telón, decidió confirmar su sospecha.

-Es ella… -pensó- más hermosa de lo que la recuerdo… -y con cierto toque de esperanza, agregó– vino a verme… aun no me olvida…

Camino a su camerino, miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente; el primer encuentro en el Mauritania, la convivencia del colegio, su dolorosa despedida en Nueva York, la extraña visión en Rocstown… Terruce, sonreía a más no poder.

-Que suerte! -dijo con emoción- no perderé el tiempo… en cuanto termine la obra la buscare… y si ya no está aquí, la veré en la recepción -mientras su corazón latía como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, con la confianza de saberse solos, la pareja de rubios aprovecho el momento para dar y recibir algunos besos y caricias; sin embargo, Albert, sabiendo sus responsabilidades, muy a su pesarse detuvo, para dirigirse junto con su pareja hacia la agitación de el vestíbulo, donde al igual que a su llegada y con gran paciencia por parte de ambos jóvenes, saludaron y conversaron con todos aquellos que se les acercaban.

Al terminar la obra, Albert trataba de perder el tiempo en el palco, conversando animosamente con los demás jóvenes que los acompañaban, Candy por su puesto hacia lo mismo con las chicas; mientras la señora Elroy había dejado el lugar para estar con algunas otras personas de su sociedad.

Por parte de ellos, no había ningún problema, sabían el por qué? O más bien el por quien? Se mostraban tan recios a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, la longeva mujer comenzaba a presionarlos, por lo cual, sin más remedio, tuvieron que retirarse. Sin que, quienes los acompañaban, dejaran de notar la tensión en los rostros de aquellos rubios, pero, solo podían esperar a que no sucediera nada.

Los Andrew fueron de las ultimas familias en llegar al evento, sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la ansiosa avalancha de periodistas que sin piedad, se lanzo sobre todo, a el misterioso William A. Andrew, preguntando tanto de su vida personal. Como de los asuntos relacionados a sus empresas, a lo cual, con la poca paciencia que le restaba, prefirió ignorarlos.

En el interior, el evento se insinuaba prometedor.

–De no ser porque seguramente Grandchester ya estará por aquí… -pensó Albert

El champagne se repartía por doquier, acompañado de algunos entremeses. Y después de un extenso vistazo a la recepción noto que el hombre, origen de su nerviosismo, no estaba ahí, razón por la cual, se sintió más tranquilo y con mayor soltura, comenzó a disfrutar de aquella velada. Por su puesto esperando que a si AMIGO no se le ocurriera llegar en el peor momento.

Mientras que Terry terminaba de cambiarse, no podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas palabras que usaría, las frases que le diría, la abrazaría? La besaría? En cuanto termino, de inmediato fue al vestíbulo del lugar, sabiendo que muy probablemente ya no estaría ahí, sin embargo del mismo modo, quiso revisar algunos de los pasillos o balcones de aquel teatro. Después de perder el tiempo de esta manera, salió, lo más rápido que podía, incluso, llegando a empujar a algunas de sus fans que le esperaban en la calle.

-Te veré ahí Candy -una vez en su carruaje, se dijo a si mismo, haciendo uso de toda la seguridad que era capaz- esta vez, seremos felices… Te veré ahí…

* * *

><p>Espero les agrade este primer capítulo, el cual, siendo precisamente el inicio de esta historia, no quise alargar demasiado. Espero cualquier crítica sobre todo las malas… porque estoy segura de que conforme vayan leyendo los capítulos, las habrá...<p>

Besos y abrazos a todas y gracias por leerme.

ATT. 4tardecer, alias Monserrat.


	2. II EN LA RECEPCION

_**EN LA RECEPCION**_

La velada seguía su curso, un Albert más tranquilo y una Candy más serena bailaban un hermoso vals, con tantas miradas dirigidas a ellos; algunas de envidia al saber lo gallardo de aquel joven o al notar la sutil hermosura de la señorita que siempre le acompañaba; algunos queriendo hacer negocios, otros deseando poder arreglar un matrimonio forzado con aquel brillante empresario y por supuesto aquellos que les veían con admiración e incluso totalmente indiferentes.

Entre estas se encontraban tres en particular, que los observaban con cierto fastidio, envidia y aun sin atreverse a actuar; las cuales pertenecían a Elroy Andrew, Elisa Leegan y Nichole Presley. Quienes afortunadamente se marcharon del lugar algunos minutos después, sabiendo que gracias a el evento en que se encontraban, al fin tendrían una oportunidad para realizar su objetivo.

La jovial pareja se encontraba tan ajena a este mundo, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en que llego aquel atractivo joven, quien no tardo en ubicar a la dueña de su corazón y protagonista de sus más hermosos sueños. Simplemente no podía apartar su vista, había permanecido ahí, por varios minutos; de pie, al centro de la entrada principal y sintiéndose incapaz de mover un solo musculo, solo podía observarla, notar como sus hermosas esmeraldas brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas, irradiando una felicidad y una tranquilidad, que jamás encontraría en absolutamente nadie, solo en ella. Embelesado miraba su forma de bailar con su amigo; por supuesto, no había razón para confundir eso; su sonrisa, la soltura tan agradable que mostraba, su naturalidad y esa peculiar belleza sin igual.

Sin poder resistir un segundo más, se acercó a la pareja, con la firme intención de bailar con ella. Fue justo entonces cuando lo noto, su rostro parecía haber palidecido en solo un segundo; sus pies; su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sintió un ligero traspié y fue solo gracias a Albert que no cayó. Candy permaneció así, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, observando cómo se acercaba cada vez más. El rubio, al darse cuenta, en seguida y sin saber que más poder hacer, solo volteo a buscar los ojos de su amada, pero gracias a que aún no reaccionaba, este comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Candy, sintiendo que aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para volver a coordinar su cuerpo, solo reacciono, tratando de encontrar esa mirada color cielo que tanta falta le hacía en ese momento. Albert noto el terror en las cristalinas esmeraldas de la rubia, cosa que de algún modo le aporto seguridad y firmeza respecto a su relación. Lo sabían. Lo sentían acercarse, imaginaban sus intenciones.

-Quieres bailar con él? –pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

-No… -dijo, regresando la mirada hacia el moreno que seguía acercándose, con una enorme sonrisa

-No aceptara un no, por respuesta… -y en un susurro agrego- confía en ti… confía en mi… diga lo que diga, ni el… ni nadie nos separara…

El joven actor llego hasta donde se encontraban; ahí, los tres, con miles de pensamientos en su interior, sin saber que decir, y sin saber cómo romper ese que comenzaba a ser un incómodo silencio.

-Buena noche –dijo al fin Terry, dándole la mano a Candy y después a Albert- Hace tanto tiempo sin vernos… -agrego sin poder disimular su alegría.

-Así es… -respondió el rubio y con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz, continuo- Ha sido DEMASIADO tiempo… aquí, MUCHAS cosas han CAMBIADO

-Me permites esta pieza? – se dirigió a la oji verde, ignorando por completo el reciente comentario y con su clásico tono burlón, le dijo a Albert- Por supuesto… si no te importa…?

-La decisión es de ella… -respondió con un gesto cortes, tragándose las ganas de ponerlo en su lugar.

-Y entonces…? –le ofreció su mano- Señorita pecas, me concedería el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza…?

Con un hondo suspiro, sin antes haberse atrevido a hablar, y haciendo uso de toda su confianza, le tomo la mano, no sin antes mirar a Albert, para finalmente decir algo

-Tienes razón Albert… nada, ni nadie… -fueron sus palabras, mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. Mientras Terry, confundido, se preguntaba que habría querido decir con ese comentario.

Con un trago en la mano, Albert busco algún sitio desde el cual pudiera cuidarla a la distancia; sin embargo, más tardo en hallarlo, que en lo que un grupo de socios del corporativo lo rodearon bloqueándole la vista hacia la pista.

-Demonios! –Pensó- Ojala Archie o Dante ya lo hayan visto…

En la pista, Terry sujetaba y guiaba a Candy de forma sutil; echando a volar su imaginación, soñando con el día en que al fin pudiera tener una vida feliz a su lado. Fue así, en silencio; con ilusión en uno y preocupación en la otra, como llegaron al final de la primera balada. Pero el, al darse cuenta de la firme intención que ella tenía de alejarse. La sostuvo aun con más fuerza impidiéndole cualquier lejanía y al comenzar la siguiente pieza, decidió romper el silencio.

-Quien lo diría! El buen amigo Albert es tu padre adoptivo… El misterioso William Andrew… fue toda una sorpresa para mí… y tú? Como lo tomaste?

-Eh…? Bueno… también lo fue para mí… -respondió sin ocultar su incomodidad.

-Debe ser extraño tener un padre tan joven…

-Eh…? ah! si… si… un poco…

-Y dime Candy, como has estado todo este tiempo?

-Eh…? bien…

-Que bueno… -dijo comenzando a sentirse frustrado- yo también he estado bien…

-Ah…?

-Aun sigues trabajando en el hospital Santa Juana?

-Mmm…? No…

-Entonces? Ahora en donde trabajas?

-Eh…? bueno… en una pequeña clínica… se llama la clínica feliz… esta en las afueras de la ciudad…

-Bueno, al menos ya hablo un poco mas… -pensó Terry y tratando de seguir su charla, agrego- Y que tal te va ahí?

-Bueno… bien…

-Candy…? –le dijo perdiendo totalmente la paciencia- dime… que es lo que te incomoda? Soy yo? O si prefieres podemos a ir a algún lugar más privado…

-No! Por supuesto que no.,.. No es nada de eso… -respondió nerviosa y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas prosiguió- es que… he tenido mucho trabajo… y no he descansado bien en estos días…

-Se puede saber por qué? –pregunto creyendo que la razón era el

-Es que… es que…

-No te preocupes… no tienes que responder… segura ha sido por lo ocupada que te mantiene tu trabajo… o tal vez no quieres contestar…

-No! No es eso… Es que he tenido muchas preocupaciones en estos días… es por eso…

-Candy? –dijo comenzando a sentirse fuera de lugar, confundido, triste…

-Si?

-Por qué…? por qué me esquivas la mirada?

-Es que…

Candy trataba de buscar alguna excusa que fuera coherente, sin embargo sin que lo esperara; con un sutil movimiento Terry la tomo del rostro y aunque dudo un poco, la beso; ella se había quedado ahí, sin saber que hacer o que decir, con la mente en blanco y tratando de mantener la calma.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de gente, era difícil para Albert, darse cuenta de lo sucedido, sobre todo porque al parecer aquel tumulto que lo rodeaba parecía acrecentarse en ocasiones.

A pesar de ello, solo hubo una persona que se percato de lo sucedido. Cuando Tatjana regresaba del tocador junto con Patty, alcanzo a notar la situación en que el rubio se encontraba. Intrigada por descubrirlo solo, busco a Candy por la pista y sin tardar demasiado la encontró. Bailaba con un desconocido, al momento, no le dio importancia, hasta que justo cuando era ayudada por Archie a tomar asiento, volvió a levantar la mirada y observo aquel inoportuno beso. Hecho con lo cual, desconcertando a todos; se dirigió rumbo a la indiscreta pareja. Ante lo cual, Archie la siguió dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Una vez que Terry la soltó, ella aún sorprendida por la osadía del joven no pudo atreverse a darle su merecido; claro, por tanta gente de esa alta sociedad, el clásico _"que dirán"_ y por supuesto, por no hacer quedar mal a Albert.

-Como te atreves! –fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, dándose cuenta de la velocidad con que Tatjana se acercaba.

-Candy? –pregunto preocupada- estas bien…? –En cuanto la rubia asintió, de manera totalmente inesperada aquella desconocida para él, le dio una fuerte bofetada al incrédulo actor, quien sin entender lo que sucedía, comenzaba a sentir que sus impulsos lo controlaban.

Fue cuando llego Archie, que comenzó la pelea; ya que con todas sus fuerzas dio un puñetazo a Terry; él cual, un tanto atónito y después de tambalearse un poco, respondió la agresión; como siempre, sin pensar.

Toda la gente alrededor, había comenzado a murmurar, todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos y fue gracias a que aquellos tantos hombres de negocios se apartaron un poco, que Albert se percato de la pelea. Aunque apenas comenzaba, entre Taty y Candy trataron de detener al joven Cornwell.

-Que te pasa inglés? Crees que puedes venir a burlarte de nosotros como si nada? -grito Archie en su intento por defender a la rubia, mientras trataba de esquivar a las chicas para volver darle otro golpe.

-Al menos yo no me escondo como un cobarde! –grito el actor completamente iracundo- Detrás de un par de damas! Has caído demasiado bajo elegante!

-Basta! –Intento poner un alto la rubia, desesperada y sin poder soportar más, se acerco a Terry, y con la mirada más fría que el actor le había conocido, le dijo– no te atrevas a volver a ofenderme de esa manera… y ni siquiera pienses en intentar insultarme a mi o a mi familia…

Pero Terry sin darse por vencido, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal petición; volvió a sujetarla de la mano.

-Suéltala… –fue lo único que escucharon decir a Albert, con ese tono autoritario que regularmente solo usaba estaba molesto; y quien para entonces ya se encontraba tras el actor

-Pe.. Pero Albert…? Amigo… yo solo qui… –es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, ya que un nuevo golpe por parte Archie, lo silencio.

Gracias a esto, ahora completamente colérico y desconcertado; regreso el golpe a Archie, quien solo se tambaleo. Sin embargo demasiado tarde se arrepintió de sus actos, al darse cuenta de que Candy estaba tras su primo y por el golpe, ella cayo, lastimando un poco su pie.

-Candy! –gritaron Albert y Terry al unisonó, sin embargo, el primero llego al lado de la rubia, gracias a un movimiento sigiloso

-Candy… –dijo el actor con voz baja– déjame ayudarte… –sin embargo, se topo con una mirada cielo, llena de ira, la cual, le dejo sin habla por unos instantes

-No te atrevas! –lo detuvo el rubio, con inconfundible indignación, tomando a Candy en sus brazos.

-Pero Albert… –casi le rogo, sintiéndose culpable– yo solo quería hablar con ella… Candy…! –comenzó a gritar al ver como salían de aquel salón – por favor escúchame!

Ninguno de los rubios se molesto en voltear, el empresario solo había dado media vuelta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Mientras que para entonces, Patty ya los esperaba en auto.

-Entiende… –se burlo Archie triunfante– TU ya no eres parte de su vida… –y tomando a su bella pareja de la mano, trataron de alcanzarlos en la salida; dejando a un Terry totalmente confundido, desolado y culpable…

Solo fueron unos segundos, tal vez un par de minutos, pero a él, ese pequeño lapso le pareció eterno. Al percatarse de todas las miradas acusatorias que se dirigían a él, haciendo uso de todo su orgullo; Terry salió caminando despacio, lo más dignamente posible, intentando fingir que ahí no había sucedido nada; subió a el primer carruaje que encontró y se dirigió al su hotel…

Durante el trayecto, pensaba en lo sucedido, en todo aquello que no le pudo decir, las sandeces que hizo y dijo y pero sobretodo, aquello poco que entre líneas le dijeron. Las últimas palabras de Archie eran precisamente las que le atormentaban.

-No… no puede ser cierto… –musito molesto– yo vine a recuperarte y eso es lo que hare… cueste lo que cueste… –se dijo, no muy seguro de su determinación.


	3. III DUDAS Y SILENCIO

Antes que nada, pido una disculpa, el pasado miércoles tenia tanta prisa, que olvide incluir mi comentario sobre el segundo y tercer capítulos, para comenzar, quisiera decirles que el aun considero que esos primeros 2 capítulos, son una simple introducción, y segundo lugar; les aviso, en esta tercera entrega, comienza el drama y mas adelante llegara la tragedia. Por el momento es todo, las dejo leer.

* * *

><p><strong>DUDAS Y SILENCIO<strong>

Nichole Presley era una chica perteneciente a una de las tantas familias acaudaladas de la ciudad de Chicago, a la cual hace poco se habían mudado; una hermosa joven, de cabello largo, lacio y rubio, ligeramente más alta que Candy y ojos azul obscuro, a sus 23 años en una de las primeras fiestas a las que asistió, conoció a Elisa Leegan, de quien se hizo muy buena amiga;a pesar de que ella vivía en Washington, la amistad se dio, gracias que a menudo visitaba a su tía abuela.

Gracias a ella fue que comenzó a conocer a los integrantes más importantes de su familia, aunque solo fuera de nombre. No fue sino gracias a una reunión en una de las casas Leegan, a la que fue invitada, que conoció a William A. Andrew. El imponente porte de aquel hombre la cautivo por completo; pero fue solo cinco minutos después que se dio cuenta de una menuda señorita que lo acompañaba.

Fue desde entonces que el rencor hacia Candy comenzó a crecer en ella y gracias a los comentarios de su buena amiga, tan cercana a la familia, que el desprecio resulto inevitable. Las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco, hasta que gracias a Elisa, fácilmente conoció a la longeva Andrew, a quien le agrado en el momento y por ello pronto recibió su apoyo para que Nichole se convirtiera en la futura señora Andrew.

A una, le movía la envidia, a la otra, le movía el capricho por tener a ese hombre tan afamado. Fue esto lo que las impulso a buscar un plan para separarlos; pero en cuanto la pelirroja supo sobre la futura visita de cierto actor, que un brillante plan comenzó a tejerse en esa malvada y rojiza cabeza. No le importaba Terry en lo másmínimo, mucho menos Albert e incluso, Nichole, lo único que quería era hacer sufrir a esa malnacida dama de establo…

Cuando Terry llego a su habitación, se aventó en su cama y mirando el techo, agradeció el hecho de que solo restaba otra presentación en esa misma ciudad y al fin, llegaría un periodo de descanso de tres semanas, solo para iniciar el final de la temporada en Broadway.

No importaba nada de lo que quisiera planear, pensar o incluso el guion que trataba de estudiar; el resultado era el mismo, esas palabras dichas por todos, que había querido decir Candy con ese NADA NI NADIE? Tendría razón Archie cuando le dijo que el ya no era parte de su vida? Y peor aún, por qué Albert se enfureció tanto? Sobre todo, cuando él creía que le apoyaría

-Tengo que recuperarte… –se decía pensativamente – si es cierto… recuperare tu amor… eso hare…

Su mente volaba de un pensamiento a otro, de un dulce recuerdo al lado de Candy a la furiosa mirada de Albert, a la suplicante mirada que Susana tenía ese día… ese día… ese fúnebre día.

-Hace poco más de seis meses que falleciste… –murmuro con un poco de tristeza– Susana… de no ser por eso… seguiría atado a ese compromiso…

Susana Marlow, había contraído un extraño virus estando aun en el hospital, al principio, todo parecía normal, todo estaba bien… incluso, cuando después de perderse en su dolor abandonarse en el refugio que le ofrecía el alcohol y vagar con una insignificante compañía de teatro; aun entonces parecía estar normal, no fue si no, hasta varios meses después que la infección comenzó a consumirla. Cuando el médico al fin había dado un diagnóstico, ya era demasiado tarde, solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable y tratar de eliminar su dolor.

Aun recordaba lo culpable que se sintió al recibir el pésame de parte de tantas personas, como, a pesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo llorar, no por ella. Le dolía su partida, al final a pesar de todo le guardaba cariño, le agradecía el haberlo salvado, pero se había vuelto tan insoportable, tan posesiva, tan cerrada; que en muchas ocasiones solo le inspiraba lastima, lastima al ver aquello en que se había convertido. Que muy en el fondo, le alegraba su partida, le alegraba y no solo por volver a ser libre, sino también por volver a tener la esperanza de un día reencontrar el amor.

-Quiero volver a ser feliz… –se decía una y otra vez– aun te amo… en todo este tiempo no he podido arrancarte de mi corazón… –una imprudente idea comenzó a crearse en su mente y muy seguro de ella, decidió llevarla a cabo– mañana buscare tu trabajo… tu dirección… me quedare aquí… estas tres semanas me quedare aquí… no me iré sin ti… mañana…

-Como pude descuidarme tanto? –pensaba Albert sintiéndose confundido– no… no… tal vez… si! Tal vez Archie lo inicio todo… pero…? Y si el muy miserable intento aprovecharse de Candy… jamás! Jamás se lo perdonaría…!

Durante el recorrido a la mansión, iba en silencio, sumergido en ese mar turbulento en el que se habían convertido sus emociones, oía a los demás hablar, pero no entendía lo que decían, solo se limitaba a abrazar a aquella tierna señorita que le había robado el corazón, a Candy.

Para los demás, la charla era agradable, Candy les contaba de aquella época en que recién había entrado a la escuela de enfermeras; de cómo fue que reconoció a Albert, cuando había perdido la memoria. Los tres jóvenes que los acompañaban se la pasaban preguntándole acerca de eso y algunos otros temas, solo con la intención de hacerle olvidar el mal rato.

-Albert? –Dijo de pronto Candy y en cuanto el volteo, inmediatamente busco sus ojos con la intención de consolarlo– todo está bien… no te preocupes…

El solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Preso en su batallainterior, ese comprensivo gesto, solo logro por un momento apaciguar su tormento.

Al llegar a la mansión, de inmediato mandaron traer al médico familiar para que la revisara, a pesar de las protestas de la rubia.

-Lo ven... –les dijo Candy en cuanto el doctor se fue– solo fue un ligero golpe… reposo dos días y un par de analgésicos… que novedad…?

Mientras la rubia era atendida, Archie había acompañado a Taty a su departamento. Por Annie y Dante, nadie se preocupaba, pues ellos se habían ido por su lado. Sin embargo Albert quería seguir junto a Candy, porque sentía que la había defraudado. Mientras que ella hablaba acerca de mucho y nada a la vez, en un inútil intento por hacer sonreír a el hombre que estaba a su lado, hasta que a muy altas horas de la noche; consiguió su objetivo. Si, al comenzar a charlar acerca de esa época en que vivieron juntos; la verdad es que a ellos no les importaba, solo conversaban y bueno… al siguiente día seria sábado, por lo que no había ningún inconveniente; además, la tía Eloy seguramente estaba profundamente dormida.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, al fin el cansancio venció a Candy, y Albert, solo la arropo, apago la luz y de a su recamara; donde gracias a su cansancio, no seguiría enfrentando sus fantasmas, para poder dormir tranquilo.

Por la mañana, en la mansión Andrew; muy temprano, una pelirroja de castaño mirar, hojeaba los periódicos antes nadie, hasta hallar ese prometedor artículo que anunciaba la primera plana; rápidamente lo leyó, solo para después sonreír triunfante mientras se dirigía a los aposentos de quien llevaría a cabo el siguiente paso de aquel plan.

-Buen día tía abuela… – saludo Elisa, en cuanto se abrió la puerta– vengo a mostrarle el periódico… todo resulto salir mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos…

Una Elroy bastante indignada, se dejaba ver en el comedor, a la hora del desayuno; mientras la rubia seguía durmiendo, la anciana mujer se avergonzaba por aquella fotografía que protagonizaba su aun SOBRINA, en periódico de ese día.

-Esta no es la actitud que debe tener una dama! Mucho menos una Andrew! –Dijo con su típico aire de grandeza– qué vergüenza! Y tu Archie! Como te atreviste a golpear a ese sujeto?

-Perdón tía... pero fueron la…

-Buen día! –lo interrumpió un Albert feliz por la plática nocturna y sin saber nada de lo que decían los periódicos– que hermoso día! No creen?

-William! Es necesario que reprendas a esa pupila tuya! Esa niña siempre hace lo que quiere!

-Pero que pasa tía? Por qué dices eso?

-Entérate por tus propios ojos… –respondió, extendiendo el periódico

-Pero… qué es esto…? –murmuro sorprendido al ver la donde se mostraba aquel beso entre la rubia y el actor, bajo un encabezado que decía ESCANDALO AL ESTILO ANDREW.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras comprendía lo que había pasado durante esa noche.

-Por qué? –Se preguntaba– por qué Candy no dijo nada? Por qué nadie intento explicarle? Tal vez… si… seguramente ella lo provoco… tal vez le gusto…

Totalmente indignado y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió a la de la joven y con periódico en mano. Olvidando sus modales, abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando abruptamente a Candy, quien se disponía tomar sus alimentos.

-Candice! –grito, mostrándole la foto– me puedes explicar que significa esto?

-Albert… yo… –la chica abrió los ojos de par en par quedando perpleja ante lo que veía, tomo el periódico y mientras comenzaba a leer, balbuceaba tratando de explicarle– Albert yo… yo no…

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Albert… perdona… no pensé que…

-Qué? No pensaste qué? –gritaba, haciendo uso de esa faceta, tan poco conocida en el– habla!

-Albert… discúlpame… no sabía cómo decírtelo... –respondía asustada

-No sabias como decírmelo? Jajaja –rio sarcásticamente– no sabías? O más bien no querías decirlo…?

- No! No es lo que piensas!

-Entonces… anda! Explícamelo…

-Yo quería decirte… pero estabas tan molesto anoche… y después…

-Molesto? Molesto… y cómo demonios crees que estoy ahora!

-Cálmate por favor!

-Qué me calme? Como quieres que me calme? Admítelo! Estoy completamente seguro de lo mucho que disfrutaste ese beso!

-Basta Albert! Como puedes pensar así de mí?

-Si… –respondía un tono de voz que mostraba lo iracundo que se encontraba y tomandofuerte sus muñecas continuaba– Seguramente te gusto tanto que si no hubiera llegado Archie, le hubieras pedido que siguiera besándote! Tal vez todos fuimos un estovo para que pudieras irte con el!

-Basta… –murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos y ocultando la mirada– por favor… como puedes decirme eso...?

-Por supuesto señorita…! –seguía sin escuchar la súplica de la oji verde– Pero claro! Tal vez hasta te habrías largado con el!

La discusión, alcanzo a ser escuchada por todos aquellos que se encontraban en esa gran casa. Treinta minutos después, al fin termino, dejando como resultado a un irreconocible Albert y una desconsolada Candy, aunado al silencio que se había instalado durante todo el día, a partir de ese momento.

Ella sabía que eso no terminaría bien, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera el la había dejado hablar. Como podía, como se atrevía siquiera a pensar algo así de ella. Entre lágrimas trataba de hallar una solución, sabiendo que nada serviría y sobre todo, porque al estar lastimada, ni siquiera podría acercársele. No teníamás remedia que esperar a que el fuera quien se acercara.

Mientras tanto, Terry había comenzado a preguntar a todo mundo, por la ubicación de la CLINICA FELIZ, hasta que al fin después de varias horas, un largo recorrido bajo la fulminante luz del sol, llego. El lugar parecía modesto… al parecer unas muy recientes remodelaciones, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar demasiado… común… Para su desgracia, estaba cerrado, pero eso le impediría el regresar al siguiente lunes y preguntar por la dirección de Candy, aun así; pregunto a unas cuantas personas que caminaban por ahí, solo para confirmar.

Albert por su parte permanecía recluido en la biblioteca, se sentía humillado, decepcionado, pero a la vez, todo lo que le había dicho a Candy, le hacían sentirse mucho peor. La culpa lo desgarraba por dentro, pero no, aun no podía, no quería, no debía disculparse, no podía escuchar una explicación, necesitaba tener la mente fría, abierta y gracias al tormento que el mismo se impuso, eso tardaría más tiempo del que seguramente ella seria capaz de esperar con los brazos cruzados.

Durante las ultimas luces del atardecer, Candy miraba hacia el horizonte, sintiendo una profunda nostalgia, sintiéndose abandonada, humillada, insultada, simplemente había hecho añicos el orgullo de mujer que en ella había, había mancilladlo su honor. Las palabras de Albert, que aun daban vueltas por su mente, le estaban ocasionando una profunda herida, que de seguir así, seria difícil de sanar.

-Albert… –susurro con tristeza– fuiste tu quien dijo que nada ni nadie nos separaría...

* * *

><p>Los problemas apenas comienzan, poco a poco irán descubriendo más acerca de esos personajes nuevos que incluyo en este fict. Por favor, confíen en el pequeño summary, ya que es la base de todo. Esperen lo inesperado, ya que esta no siempre será una tierna historia. Besos a todas y espero sus reviews.<p>

ATTE. Monse


	4. IV FIABILIDAD Y COMPRENSION

_**FIABILIDAD Y COMPRENSION**_

Por la noche, una tímida Patty tocaba a la puerta de Candy, deseosa de una amena charla entre mujeres y luego de un ADELANTE la joven castaña entro, dejando notar la mezcla de sus sentimientos; preocupación y angustia.

-Candy, como te sientes?–pregunto con su típico tono pausado– espero que estés mucho mejor…

-Patty! Qué bueno que eres tú…!Después de la discusión de la mañana, nadie se ha acercado… solo Carry que vino a dejarme el desayuno y luego la comida…

-Archie no está… Tu tía abuela le reclamo por haber golpeado a Terry… y Albert… el está en su biblioteca… nadie se atreve siquiera a acercarse… solo deja entrar a George y las doncellas… y bueno… Elisa y la señora Elroy están en el cuarto de costura… ya te imaginaras… seguro que estáfeliz por el escándalo…

-Jajaja… ya me imagino!

-Te duele mucho el pie?

-La verdad no demasiado… solo fue un ligero tropiezo… me torcí un poco, eso es todo… pero ya no me duele como ayer! Ya solo falta que baje la hinchazón y podre caminar… – de pronto al recordar cierta mención en una carta, la asusto– Pero Patty! No me has contado acerca de ese AMIGO tan especial…

-Jajaja… –rio un poco tratando de disimular su sonrojo y con un ligero tono triste inicio su anécdota– no ha sido fácil Candy… aun a veces extraño a Stear… –después con un poco mas de ilusión, continuo– recuerdas que un tiempo después de que me quede en el HOGAR DE PONY mi padre mando por mi?

-Si… pero, eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, como sabes, lo hizo con la intención de que comenzara a aprender acerca de los negocios de la familia y así, poder ayudarle con ellos… al principio, me costaba demasiado y un día se me ocurrió acudir a una de esas tantas aburridas juntas de negocios con su equipo…

-Sigue Patty… cuéntame! No te detengas! Que paso?

-Jajaja… bueno… no me interrumpas! Esa vez se me hizo curioso verlo ahí, ya lo conocía, pero solo de vista… nunca supe si trabaja con nosotros o era algún socio o cliente… y en esa junta mi padre me presento, diciendo que por el momento estaba ahí, solo para aprender, pero que con el tiempo esa situación cambiaria, y que cualquier duda que llegara a tener, ellos tenían la obligación de ayudarme a resolverla… y bueno… él fue el primero en ofrecerse a ayudarme…

-Qué lindo! Que emoción! Por qué no me habías contado bien todo esto? Como se llama? Ya son novio?

-Calma Candy… son muchas preguntas…

-Es que quiero saber… –dijo haciendo un puchero…

-Es abogado, su nombre es Evan Meyers y tiene 21 años… y bueno… no había querido contarte… pensaba que tal vez te molestaría que no hubiera esperado más tiempo para dejar el luto… Pero… la verdad… llevamos saliendo casi un año…

-Patty!

-Y sabes que es lo mejor? Habe poco me pidió matrimonio!

-Patty! Deja de jugar con esas cosas!

-No estoy jugando es en serio! Papa esta mas que feliz porque gracias a su ayuda he logrado aprender mucho… imagínate… ahora me presenta como su asistente…

Candy escuchaba atenta, intentando olvidar sus pesares, intentando mostrarse feliz ante la alegría de su querida amiga. El fin de semana paso sin muchos que contar, Candy parecía optimista frente a sus amigas, las charlas con ellas le animaban. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a estar sola, recordaba las palabras de Albert y esto solo la volvía a lastimar.

El lunes, a primera hora, Elisa arribaba a la casa Presley, para celebrar el éxito que estaba tomando su plan, solo les quedaba esperar lo inevitable, y para que ello ocurriera, solo darían un pequeño empujoncito, el cual, ya tenían preparado.

-En este sobre esta toda la información que necesitara sobre Candy –decía Elisa a Nichole, mientras se lo mostraba –su dirección, horarios de trabajo y lugares que frecuenta… incluso, hice que alguien más lo escribiera para que no reconozca mi letra…

- Cuando lo entregaras?

-Tú lo harás querida…

-Yo?

-Así es… antes de irme, pasaremos por el hotel… pero antes… debemos peinarte… unos rizos y un par de coletas serán suficientes para que caiga…

-Que fastidio… –dijo Nichole con notable molestia– pareceré una boba… pero tienes razón… solo espero que de verdad funcione…

-Lo hará… funcionara…

Terry, a pesar de sus dudas, estaba lleno de esperanzas, mientras el resto dela compañía Stratford se preparaba para regresar a Nueva York, El faltante, se preparaba para tomar el desayuno, pensaba indagar la dirección de la rubia y buscar algún lugar cercano a ella, donde pudiera vivir algunos días.

Albert por su parte, a primera hora se dirigió a su oficina en el corporativo Andrew; sería un día pesado, con juntas, visitas, arreglos laborales, etc. Pero sobre todo su conciencia, mientras esperaba poder lograr una reconciliación.

Por su parte, Candy se sentía mejor, había mandado una nota explicando su lesión, por lo cual, no fue a trabajar, quería estar sola, en su departamento, tratando de encontrar algún argumento para hablar con el rubio; sin embargo, la semilla de la decepción, ya había sido sembrada en su corazón.

Al regresar al hotel, la recepcionista lo llamo para entregarle un sobre, en el cual solo tenía escrito su nombre.

-Sabe quien lo dejo? –pregunta intrigado

-No dio su nombre… solo dijo que usted sabría de quien se trataba…

-Como era la persona que lo dejo?

-Fue una señorita rubia y de cabello rizado…

-Gracias –le respondió seguro de quien se trataba; mientras retomaba el camino rumbo a su habitación, donde de inmediato lo leyó.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, el atractivo actor salía del hotel, a tomar sus alimentos, para después, con la información recibida, comenzar a buscar algún departamento.

-Que suerte? – Casi grito al ver un anuncio justo a dos calles del edificio de la oji verde.– parece una zona tranquila…

El apuesto actor visito la pieza, ubicada en el segundo piso, amueblada y que tenía solo no necesario. Pago por un mes y de inmediato fue por su maleta, pensando que al llegar la noche visitaría a Candy.

EL día de la rubia resulto tranquilo, hiso algunas compras, preparo comida y escribió una carta al hogar de Pony.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, alguien llamo a su puerta; dudosa por imaginar de quien se trataba, no quería abrir, pero tocaron una vez mas y sin atreverse a preguntar seguía en silencio.

-Candy? Ábreme… soy Taty… ya vi que estas en casa… –dijo imaginando lo que pasaba.

Tatjana McFarland era una chica un año menor que Candy, vecinas desde hace poco más de doce meses, las jóvenes compartían no solo el edificio; sino también la misma profesión. Hija de una familia de clase media, que gracias a un pozo petrolero en su propiedad, alcanzaron una mejor posición social.

Esta joven pelirroja, de cabello cortó y ondulado, ojos pardos, alta y afecta a la moda; trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana, fue así, gracias a su trabajo que comenzó una sincera amistad con su extrovertida vecina.

-Perdona… –dijo Candy abriendo la puerta– pensé que eras Alb…

-Si ya se… ya se… Albert… –respondió casi bufando– Archie me lo conto todo… imagino que no quieres ni verlo… y por eso estoy aquí…

-Ah sí…?

-Si! Te propongo algo… –sonriendo continuo – que te parece si vamos a mi depa y tomamos un poco de café, cenamos juntas y comparto contigo el pastel que traje… claro… si quieres también estaremos al pendiente para cuando venga Albert… y así, cuando se vaya, podrás regresar tranquila…

-Mmm? –pensó– crees que sea buena idea?

-Claro!

-Tal vez sea mejor quedarme aquí…

–Candy… –dijo tomándola de las manos– si Archie me hubiera dicho todo eso que me conto, que ese tonto celoso te dijo… yo nunca lo perdonaría!–la rubia solo suspiro, pensando que en ese tal vez sería una buena idea hacerlo rogar un poco…

-Está bien!–saco la lengua y agrego– pero solo porque tienes pastel!

A las siete de la noche Albert se estiraba tratando de relajar su agotada espalda, había sido un día difícil; trabajo lo más rápido que le fue posible, solo motivado por llegar y reconciliarse con Candy. Pero claro! La seguridad que tenia al creer que Terry se había ido, lo tenía aun de mucho mejor humor.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su amada para pedirle una disculpa, sin embargo; a mitad de las escaleras

-Candy no está… –le dijo Archie, desde abajo– se fue esta mañana, dijo que quería regresar a depa y estar sola…

-Tengo que hablar con ella…– grito mientras regresaba sobre sus propios pasos, hasta el auto

-No olvides regresar para la cena!

-Cenen sin mi…!– se escucho a lejos

Por otra parte, en el depto. De Taty, las enfermeras conversaban animadamente.

-De verdad no perdonarías a Archie?

-Por supuesto que no! Hablarme así, a mi! Que ni siquiera se le cruce por la mente… de Tatjana McFarland no se burla nadie… –sentencio

-Mejor olvidemos eso por el momento, quieres?

-Claro… entiendo…

-Cuéntame… que novedades hay en el hospital?

-Bueno… hay un rumor sobre una convocatoria para un hospital nuevo en Cleveland… y están solicitando enfermeras…

En ese tema se encontraban; eran casi las 8:30 cuando Albert llego al edificio donde vivía la oji verde; subió al primer piso lo más rápido que pudo y toco a la puerta.

-Candy? –dijo el rubia mientras seguía tocando– podemos hablar? Candy? Por favor…?

En el depto. De enfrente, Taty se dio cuenta de la llegada del empresario. Y motivadas por su curiosidad, escuchaban tras la puesta.

-Candy… se que fui un tonto, perdóname… –cosas así se escuchaban tras la puerta

-Crees que debería ir?–susurro lo más bajo que pudo

-Tú qué quieres?–respondió con el mismo tono de voz

-Por un lado…quiero ir… pero…

-Pero qué?

-Es que todo lo que me dijo…

-Has lo que te diga el corazón…

-Crees que se atreva a venir?

-Qué?

-Es que todo lo que me dijo...

-Haz lo que te diga el corazón...

-Crees que se atreva a venir aquí?

-Tal vez... si viene que le digo?

-Si viene... hablare con él... al menos le habré hecho sufrir tantito... –dijo cómicamente. Justo en ese momento llamaron a su puerta. Ambas saltaron; pero Taty, discretamente preguntó– Quien?

-Soy yo... Albert... –se le escucho decir mientras Candy regresaba a la mesa.

-Hola! Que sorpresa! /saludo la pelirroja, abriendo a modo que notara a la oji verde, quien disimulaba sosteniendo su taza y mirándolo– Que se te ofrece?

-Eh...? Bueno... yo te iba a preguntar por Candy... pero veo que aquí está...

-Así es... Deseas tomar un café?

-Gracias Taty... por ahora no... yo quisiera...

-Gracias por el café... pero tal vez sea mejor dejarte descansar... –dijo la rubia, saliendo rumbo a su departamento y al abrir la puerta añadió– quieres pasar?

-Gracias... –dijo una vez adentro– Candy perdóname... fui un tonto... merezco tu desprecio... nunca debí haberte hablado así...

-Está bien Albert, no te preocupes... –dijo algo cabizbaja– lo que me molesto más, fue que no me dejaras explicarte... y que hasta ahora te dignaste a hablar conmigo...

-Lo sé... perdóname Candy... fui un... no quise escuchar razones... nunca me había sentido tan... tan...

-Celoso? Albert... –comenzó al sentarse en el sofá– él fue quien me beso... eso fue todo... yo no lo esperaba... yo estaba muy incómoda con el... sólo esperaba que regresaras y volver a bailar contigo... fue un descuido... no lo pude evitar... –y con indignación al recordar lo sucedido añadió– primero el me humillo... pero lo que no esperaba era que también tu lo harías... y lo harías aún peor...

Esa última frase hizo reaccionar al rubio, no sólo le había gritado, había herido su honor, su confianza, su amor.

-Candy... lo lamento tanto... –continuo tomando asiento a su lado– jamás me lo perdonare...

-No te preocupes... –le respondió con una dulce sonrisa– yo debí explicarte antes...

Mientras la reconciliación seguía, Terry en su momentáneo hogar; donde, después de acomodar sus cosas y haber hecho algunas compras; leía una vez más aquélla nota que creía Candy le había hecho llegar.

-Me sigues esperando pecosa... –murmuro– que bueno que Albert ha cuidado tan bien de ti... se lo debo... pero está noche te daré una sorpresa...

El entusiasmado actor se cambio de ropa, tomó el ramo de rosas que había comprado un par de horas antes y salió rumbo aquel edificio; el cual había revisado, sólo para cerciorarse. Desde la calle vio las luces encendidas y con una gran sonrisa se adentro en busca de la creía, sería su felicidad.

Al interior, la pareja que al fin parecía haber solucionado su absurdo problema; comenzaba a volver a ser la de siempre. Mientras se alistaban para la cena, alguien toco a la puerta y como Candy estaba en la cocina, Albert fue a atender, pensando que sería Taty. En cuanto abrió, puedo estupefacto al toparse con un ramo de rosas que ocultaban el rostro de su portador...

-Buena noche tarzan pecoso... –saludo una conocida voz

* * *

><p>A todas; les agradezco que se tomen unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme… Es en serio… entre tantas cosas que tengo que hacer… y las muchas de estas que no hago… =P me tomo un espacio para inspirarme y después otro, para escribir.<p>

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo es un poco mas de complemento; sin embargo, tiene incluidas algunas pistas de lo que pasara a futuro. En esta entrega me tarde un poco, lo sé… es que… odio admitirlo, pero me gaste el crédito de mi banda ancha, en ver videos y bajar canciones… snif snif… pero prometo, dejar de ver videos... Bueno… mínimo ver menos… =D

Cualquier sacrificio vale la pena, solo por y para todas ustedes (que dramática soy) que me regalan un review o 5 minutos de lectura anónima.

A todas, les mando un enorme beso y un fuerte abrazo, desde aquí, la fría y solitaria Tlaxcala, hasta donde sea que estén. Y bueno, por mi parte es todo, porque (lo admito) tengo la mala costumbre de emocionarme cuando escribo.

Para terminar; ahora un pequeño agradecimiento más personal: Ah! pero antes, note un pequeño error en el summary, solo era una palabra, pero ya corregi.

Nela 2307; muchas gracias por leerme, es cierto, de alguna forma yo misma me sorprendo de aquellos giros tan repentinos que da la historia; debo admitir que ya estoy algo adelantaba con lo que vendría a ser la base de esta, aun así; admito, que por el momento estoy ligeramente atorada. Sin embargo, ocupando mi mente en algún mini, seguro me vendrán nuevas ideas…

Liz; discúlpame por responderte por aquí, desafortunadamente, en esta ocasión no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera. Además, aunque lo dudes… ya te considero como mi gran amiga… =D Los capítulos los hago cortos, para… como decirlo… dejarlas picadas! Poco a poco comenzare a hacerlos más grandes, pero por supuesto, sin exagerar. Por otro lado… te dije! Te dije que te sorprenderías aun más! Y prepárate, porque en el futuro seguro me odiaras.

Mari; muchas gracias por tu tiempo y por tomarle la molestia de dejarme un mensaje, créeme, trato de actualizar lo más pronto que me es posible; ya que bueno, aunque la compu es solo mía… por las noches solo tengo entre 1 ó máximo 2 horas libres para pasarlo frente a la compu… (es que mi casa es muy fría) Es por eso mismo que tardo tanto tiempo en leer los otros ficts, porque casi siempre ocupo el internet de mi cel., pero como dije, lo intentare.


	5. V HERIDAS

**HERIDAS**

-Buena noche tarzan pecoso –dijo Terry mientras dejaba ver su rostro y con sorpresa se retracto– perdón! Pensé que eras Candy! Pero qué bueno verte aquí...

-Eh...? si... –murmuro el rubio, asombrado y molesto por volverlo a ver, pero sobre todo por las intenciones que parecía tener

-Quien es Albert? –se escucho esa traviesa voz, saliendo de la cocina y al darse cuenta asombrada gritó– Terry! –al tiempo que dejaba caer una taza que llevaba en las manos, para cubrirse la boca con estás.

Un silencio fúnebre inundo la escena; Albert estaba seguro de que el actor se había ido de la ciudad y Candy se sentía impotente, mientras que en ese preciso momento presentía que lo sucedido aquélla noche, sólo era el inicio de algo peor. Terry por su parte, sólo sonreía al creer que tanto asombro era por la emoción de volver a verlo.

-Puedo pasar? –preguntó entrando sin esperar respuesta y extendiendo el ramo– te traje este pequeño detalle...

-Que haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio cerrando la puerta– como supiste la dirección

-Eh... bueno... –dudó– como decirlo...

-Candy te dijo! –afirmó, mientras ella, ofendida abría los ojos ante esas palabras

La verdad... –comenzó a contestar, dejando el ramo sobre la mesa, noto los platos y agregó– van a cenar? qué bien! puedo acompañarlos? –Nadie contesto; pero así, se sentó frente a uno de estos– estoy hambriento...

Por instinto la oji verde busco una respuesta en Albert, quien sin dejar de mostrar su molestia y se acercaba para ayudarla con la taza hecha añicos, mientras ella buscaba los trastos faltantes

Ya en la mesa, al servir el café; Terry pudo notar las iníciales en esos tazones y curioso por su descubrimiento quiso indagar.

-Creo que ustedes se llevan muy bien... –dijo burlándose y señalando las letras, agregó– creo que conseguiré una como esas...

-Son especiales... –dijo Candy rompiendo el silencio y orgullosa por haberlas elegido para esa noche.

-Por tu tono... parecería que lo dices como si ustedes fueran más que amigos... –los rubios lo miraban asombrados, por la torpeza e incredulidad que parecía creer su amigo– pero bueno... para quienes los conocemos, sabemos que no es así...

-Y si fuera así, que? -musito Albert

-Bueno es obvio... eres su padre... por eso siempre has cuidado de ella... –al empresario está respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aún así seguía escuchando tratando de controlarse– si Albert... y te lo agradezco demasiado... pero descuida, ahora no tendrás que preocuparte tanto... por eso estoy aquí…

-Qué! –gritó la chica

-Si... bueno... como deben saber... Susana... –dijo algo incómodo– Bueno... después de lo que paso, decidí dejar pasar un tiempo y aprovechando las funciones aquí y el receso de la temporada... la verdad... quisiera...

Los rubios lo miraban incrédulos, mientras pensaban: como se atrevía a hacer esto? por qué? por qué así? por qué ahora? por qué a ellos? Tantas eran las preguntas que terminaron de transformar a Albert de alguien sorprendido, en alguien que a cualquier precio defiende lo que es suyo.

-Que quieres decir? –preguntó Albert molesto

-Si –afirmó el moreno, con más confianza dirigiéndose a Candy– vine a tratar de recuperarte...

-Como te atreves? –murmuro el empresario, usando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba

-Pero Albert...? –contesto un poco nervioso y sin pensar sus palabras continuo– ah! ya se! lo dices porque cuando nos separamos, seguramente ella sufrió tanto como yo...

-Terry cállate! –gritó Candy molesta– deja de decir estupideces! que no puedes dejar de ser tan engreído y egocéntrico?

-Candy... –ambos musitaron casi al mismo tiempo

-Terry... lamento lo que paso con Susana... pero yo...

-Candy... –le interrumpió Albert sin saber muy bien que decir, y luego, intentando ser paciente se dirigió a el actor– han pasado muchas cosas, mucho ha cambiado... tal vez no que tan buena idea que hayas ven...

-Lo se... pero no perderé las esperanzas... Albert, de verdad amigo… muchas gracias por tu apoyo...

-Qué? –respondió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si... gracias... estaré aquí casi un mes y espero...

-No Terry! no puedes quedarte! –dijo la rubia desconcertándolo y levantándose para dejar la vajilla en el fregadero. Acción ante la cual el moreno la siguió

-Candy... por favor, escúchame...

-No Terry! tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Por favor Candy... –añadió algo burlón– tal vez te avergüenza admitirlo frente a Albert...

-Que tonterías dices Terruce! –le reprocho, viendo a Albert aún en la mesa y muy confundido

-Candy... yo... yo... la verdad... quiero retomar la relación que alguna vez tuvimos –le dijo tomando su mano– y no quisiera irme de aquí sin una respuesta...

Ante esta acción Albert se levanto, llegó hasta ellos y jalo al actor, dándole un puñetazo que casi lo llevó al suelo.

-Que te pasa? –correspondió de la misma manera al agravio– creí que te alegraría!

-Alegrarme? –le dijo sumamente alterado, tomándolo de las solapas para dejarlo caer con otro golpe– eres estúpido o qué? Como puedes ser tan imbécil para venir así y...!

-Albert! Que haces? –asustada gritó Candy interrumpiéndolo– por favor déjalo –añadió tratando de sacarlo de la cocina– por favor! no le hagas daño!

-Qué? –gritó sorprendido– lo estas defendiendo?

-Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces Candy?

-No lo defiendo...! –dijo sin pensar– sólo déjalo…!

-Acaso te volviste loca? –añadió sin poder evitar un tono de ironía– ya se! Seguro estás pensando en aceptar su propuesta?

-Albert, no digas nada de lo que después te arrepientas...!

Un Terry confuso, los miraba desde el suelo, sorprendido y tratando de entender, por qué peleaban así? como si fueran... no... Ellos no podrían... pero la pelea aún seguía

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo? Es absurdo!

-De verdad? –gritó, jalándola del brazo y con una mirada retadora que ella sin temor correspondió– si eso es lo que piensas... pues entonces tal vez sea mejor que te vayas con él!

-Ya basta Albert...! –rezongo, intentando soltarse y tratando controlar sus lágrimas– me lastimas! Suéltame! Por favor! Ya déjame!

-Esa es una gran idea... –la soltó al fin, dejando que cayera y saliendo del departamento sin mirar atrás.

-Candy... –murmuro Terry unos segundos después de que desapareciera el rubio, acercándose a ella y en un intento por consolarla; seco sus lágrimas y la abrazó. Sintiéndose miserable, sabiendo que de haber interferido, todo habría sido peor, quitándose la venda de los ojos, comprendiendo lo que en verdad significaba todo lo que presencio.

-Terry... es mejor que te vayas... –le pidió en cuanto se pudo controlar

-No! No te dejare así...

-Por favor... Si se da cuenta... será peor...

-Si actúa peor... –añadió en un murmullo, abrazándola más fuerte, tratando de no mostrar lo que en realidad sentía– entonces... entonces no te merece...

-Por qué Terry...? –preguntó casi sin voz, nuevamente dejando caer lágrimas– por qué me hace esto...?

-Todo ha sido mi culpa... –contesto, sorprendido por su propia sinceridad

Su triste mirada, su falta de serenidad, su insistencia por que se fuera, sus lágrimas, sus sollozos, su dolor; todo afectaba al joven actor

-Ella trataba de cumplir su promesa y yo... –pensó– yo sólo llegue a causarle problemas... a causarle un profundo dolor...

Cuando la oji verde finalmente se calmo, el mismo optó por regresar a ese cuartucho en donde se quedaría por esos días.

Esa sería una noche muy larga para los tres; Albert en su recamara, en penumbras, miraba la nada, por un lado se sentía humillado, se reprochaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido, por lo dicho, por haber sido tan débil ante sus impulsos. Recordaba la última mirada de Candy, fue una mezcla entre furia y desconfianza.

-Ella estaba decepcionada de mi... –pensó, sumergido en su frustración – ella actuó así por mi... no por el... como fue que no me di cuenta...? como pude volver a hacerte lo mismo...? sólo espero que puedas volver a perdonarme...

Por su parte Terry se decía que habían sabido muy bien como ocultar su relación; pero aún así, esperaba poder tener alguna oportunidad; después de todo, ellos habían peleado, tal vez no se hablarían por mucho tiempo y aquel sobre que le hizo llegar... Por otro lado, y si fortalecían su relación? y si ella lo había enviado sólo porque quería ser su amiga? Ahora más que nunca, estaba confundido, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar, de eso no había duda.

Sin embargo Candy por un lado agradecía a Terry por haberla consolado, el fue tan tierno, tan amable; la abrazó y estuvieron así por algunos minutos e incluso le pidió una disculpa... pero por otra parte, seguía incrédula ante lo ocurrido, debía tomar una decisión, una definitiva y sólo veía dos opciones; arreglar las cosas con Albert y seguramente tener que soportar en el futuro otra discusión como esa, o terminar con el definitivamente... Si, sería una larga noche, aún así, tomó su decisión: Una última oportunidad.

Sin tener muchas ganas de trabajar, Candy se alisto mucho más temprano de lo común. No quería ni ver, ni hablar con nadie; al salir del edificio, sólo se limito a abrazarse ella misma y con la mirada pérdida, seguía su camino. Mientras trataba de encontrar alguna solución por si volvía a darse una nueva pelea, recordó algo que Taty le dijo la noche anterior sobre el rumor de un hospital nuevo.

-Tal vez sea buena idea investigar... –se dijo a sí misma– sólo por si las cosas se vuelven insoportables...

Su día transcurrió sin complicaciones, aplicando algunos medicamentos, bromeando con algunos pacientes, jugando con los niños enfermos. Al terminar su jornada fue a hacer algunas compras para la cena y se dirigió a casa.

En el camino; sin saberlo, paso frente el edificio de Terry, quien en ese preciso momento salía presuroso, topándose con ella.

-Perdón, no te vi... –dijo al ver que había tropezado con ella

-Hola... no te preocupes...

-Regresas del trabajo?

-Si... vives aquí?

-Sólo por unos cuantos días... eh… pecosa, tengo que irme... o cerraran la oficina de correos...

-Eh... si... –dijo viendo como se alejaba el actor– disculpa por distraerte... –antes que que se alejara mas, alzo la voz- Terry! Quieres acompañarme a cenar? –gritó

-Eh...? –le respondió deteniéndose un poco– si...! gracias...!

-A las ocho...! –dijo fuerte, antes de retomar su camino

Llegando a casa, inmediatamente escribió una nota que de manera infantil pego en su puerta, la cual decía _"Albert: No quiero hablar contigo"._ Preparo la cena y mientras está estaba lista, leía uno de sus libros de medicina...

Nuevamente arrepentido, Albert salía de su oficina rumbo a el pequeño departamento de la rubia, al llegar vio la nota, esta le hizo dudar, pero aún así, toco a la puerta y luego de esto, se escucho un murmullo desde el interior

-Vete Albert... –dijo mirando la hora, sabiendo que aún era temprano para que fuera su invitado– estoy muy cansada y no tengo ganas de volver a pelear...

-Por favor... –rogo– escúchame...

-Hoy no... Si quieres... mañana podemos platicar...

-Entiendo... –respondió sabiendo que no sería bueno presionar– mañana entonces...

Candy miro por la ventana hasta ver desaparecer al lujoso auto. La cena estuvo lista un poco antes de tiempo, por lo que recordando la charla que tuvo la noche anterior con su vecina, decidió no perder el tiempo.

-Hola! –dijo a Taty, en cuanto abrió la puerta

-Pasa… –la invito como buena anfitriona– que se te ofrece?

-Eh...? –Dudó un momento– necesito un favor... no es para mi... es para... una... amiga... –mintió

-Dime...

-Eh... bueno... lo que pasa es que le comente lo del hospital... del que platicamos anoche y... bueno... –luego de un suspiro continuo– me pidió que le consiguiera más información...

-Claro! –le dijo mientas buscaba en su bolso y extendiendo una hoja añadió– en este folleto viene toda la información que necesita

-Gracias Taty... se lo daré mañana...

-Por nada... y ojalá que tenga suerte y consiga un buen puesto... –con un ademán gracioso agregó– pero que falta de educación la mía! Gustas algo que tomar?

-Gracias, pero no... Es que... tengo un invitado...

-Está bien... entonces no te demoro más... –dijo al ver que la oji verde salía– hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana y gracias...

Al salir, vio al moreno subiendo las escaleras y lo saludo.

-Pensé que no vendrías...

-Eh... –dijo leyendo la nota que aún seguía en la puerta– tengo hambre... como rechazar una cena... sobre todo... después de verte rogar para que viniera...

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, pero al ver que el oji azul tomó la nota, ella se sintió muy avergonzada

–Ya vino –no pudo evitar su curiosidad

-Si... –respondió abriendo y entrando– pero no hablemos de eso... quieres?

-Está bien...

Los jóvenes habían comenzado una conversación, mientras cenaban; hasta que el atractivo actor recordó cierta bofetada.

-Dime algo...

-Qué?

-Quien era la chica de la recepción?

-Cual?

-La que estaba con el elegante... la que tuvo la osadía de golpearme...

-Jajaja... si... pobre niño de mama... –se burlo

-Ey! Yo jamás golpearía a una dama…

-Debo creerte…?

- Jamás actuaria en contra de una dama… El que sea un caballero no quiere decir que no me puedo defender...

-Si claro...! Déjame recordar... anoche...

-Me vas a decir o no?

-Está bien... está bien... es Taty...

-Taty?

-Si... Tatjana... la novia de Archie...

-Que no la tímida era su novia?

–Era... se conocieron porque vive en el departamento de enfrente...

-Así que el elegante dejó a tu amiga...? Interesante...

-Bueno... no en realidad... comenzaron a salir algunos meses después de que terminaran...

-Estás queriendo decir que fue la tímida la que lo dejó?

-Terry! Algún día dejaras de ponernos apodos a todos? –le reclamo

-Espero que no... Ojala eso nunca cambie… perdería mi agradable personalidad…

La velada resultó agradable, finalmente tenían ese amistoso reencuentro, que en de algún modo ambos anhelaban. Conversaron sobre sus trabajos, su vida actual y algunos recuerdos curiosos. Cualquier tema resultó agradable, pero de cierta forma, les resultó un poco incomodo el sentir que sólo era eso, una reunión de viejos amigos.

Después de agradecer la cena Terry regreso a su pequeño departamento, sin saber que unos ojos en un hermoso color celeste lo observaban desde un punto no muy lejano.

Protegido por la penumbra de su lujoso auto, luego de regresar para acordar una hora, Albert optó por esperar y esconderse, mientras veía como el moreno entraba al edificio y un par de horas después salía sonriente.

-Me las pagaras Grandchester… ya veré como… pero esto no se quedara así…

* * *

><p>Lo sé... lo sé... una vez más Albert no pudo controlare, desde el primer capítulo se manifestó el miedo que sentía, ese miedo a perderla le nublo la razón, dejando como una defensa a su agresividad. La mezcla de estos más la frustración y culpa que es mismo se impone, son una mala combinación.<p>

Por otro lado, Terry: no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, aunque no es del todo su culpa. Ese momentáneo intercambio de personalidad, más que nada surge ante la necesidad, pasando por la incredulidad y el dolor que siente al quitarse la venda de los ojos. Yo diría que ese descubrimiento lo deja en un estado de shock, para después obligarse a aceptarlo. Por una parte le duele; pero siendo honesta, gracias a ese sobre anónimo tiene sus dudas.

Y Candy, ella a final de cuentas es un ser humano y el ver a Albert en ese descontrol, le hace reaccionar temiendo por alguien a quien considera su amigo y que a pesar de todo, fue muy importante para ella.

De verdad, muchas gracias a todas por esperarme; se que actualmente estoy actualizando un poco más seguido, por eso les digo, aprovechen! Y es que gracias a instrucciones de mi médico, tengo suficiente tiempo, pero este fin de semana termina mi tratamiento y luego de 2 semanas más de reposo, para ver como reacciono, por fin! tendré que volver a buscar trabajo... aún que lo admito... =( ya me acostumbre a estar en mi casita... oigan... más de 3 meses sin hacer nada... cualquiera se acostumbra... jaja! Lo bueno, es que podre bajarle a los quehaceres. Pero eso si... prometo hacer todo de mi parte para apresurar las publicaciones.

Mientras, debo confesarles que estoy pensando cambiar el género, de tragedia a drama; ya que he comenzado a pensar en un diferente final. Pero bueno, aún me falta muchísimo por escribir y en lo que decido que hacer; les dejó una pregunta al viento: Quien creen que será la pareja principal de Candy?

Y bueno… como siempre, les mando un fuerte saludo, besos y brazos hasta donde sea que estén…

ATTE Monse.

OliGranchester: Gracias por leerme, de verdad, intento hacer que el título encaje con la historia, no pude hallar uno mejor, ya que en pocas palabras, asegura que la protagonista se deja llevar por el destino, el cual en raras ocasiones es ayudado.

Liz: Gracias... la verdad... a mí no me gusta tanto el cap. 4, pero fecha incluirlo por todas pistas que contiene. En este capítulo se hace más fuerte la primera de todas ellas: convirtiéndose en el tema principal del siguiente. Poco a poco se irá descifrando toda esa telaraña que cambiara el rumbo que llevaban.


	6. VI EL PLAN

_Los celos pueden constituir un modo nuevo de probar el amor, más pueden también ofender la dignidad de una mujer perfectamente delicada._

_Stendhal_

**EL PLAN**

Albert no sabía que pensar, que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Se encontraba en un estado de ausencia que perduro por un par de días. Esto no paso desapercibido para George Johnson, quien como siempre lo apoyo en todo. Para sus colaboradores más cercanos también resultaba notorio y fue motivado por esta situación que Archie decidió intervenir.

-Necesito tu aprobación para el contrato KP&T –dijo el castaño, escudándose en esa excusa para hablar con él.

-Cual es la opinión de Dante?

-Lo discutimos está mañana... recuerdas? –El empresario hizo un gesto de confusión, con la cual un poco fastidiado Archie continuo– iré por el...

Dante Girardí, originario de Italia; alto, de piel morena, cabello corto, negro y lacio; y ojos verdes. Su familia llegó a Chicago un lustro atrás; a sus 18 años finalmente y después de varios intentos, comenzó a trabajar en el corporativo Andrew. En ese entonces aún cursaba la universidad, tomando una especialidad como corredor de bolsa; tras dos años de arduo trabajo, finalmente logró posicionarse como gerente del área de finanzas y dado el continuo trato laboral, comenzó a llevar una amistad con Archie y Albert; a partir de entonces fue que comenzó a ser invitado a toda reunión organizada por la importante familia.

Fue gracias a esto que la conoció, la sutil y bien armada timidez de Annie Britter llamó su atención, su tierno y elegante porte le atraía cada vez más; sin embargo, había un obstáculo que parecía nunca separarse de ella; un fuerte rival y buen amigo llamado Archiwald Cornwell.

En cierta celebración, al fin tuvo su primera oportunidad, George había llegado de manera imprevista, debido a la inconformidad de un socio que al no estar de acuerdo con un contrato, amenazaba con retirar sus acciones. Como abogado de la empresa, el joven Cornwell tuvo que asistir a la inesperada junta.

Entre el bullicio de la gente la localizo, conversaba con algunas jóvenes, entre ellas Candy; alguien invito a bailar a la rubia y justo después pudo notar cómo la morena se acercaba a uno de los balcones. Y entonces armándose de valor, se le acerco.

-Que hace una bella dama aquí...? tan sola...?

-Buena noche –le saludo incómoda– sólo observo lo agradable que está noche se ve el jardín, mientras regresa mi acompañante...

Sin poderlo evitar, aquel joven le atrajo; su gallardía, su confianza en sí mismo eran notables, pero lo que en realidad le perturbo fue la intensa mirada que él le dio. Después de algunos momentos se presentó, con un ligero temblor en su voz, que sin entender, cambiaria el rumbo que llevaba su vida.

Desde esa ocasión se habían encontrado en algunas otras reuniones, durante las cuales, sin poderlo evitar, en ella crecía cada vez más un sentimiento hacia el, sentimiento que no comprendía o no quería comprender.

Fue un domingo por la mañana, mientras realizaba algunas compras; que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse durante el día. Feliz por está casualidad, la invito a almorzar para después ofrecerse a acompañarla durante el resto de sus actividades.

Esa tarde, antes de llegar al estacionamiento, donde la estarían esperando; aquel joven la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacía si y rodeándola por la cintura, le robó el primer beso, al cual ella casi sin darse cuenta correspondió. Fue así como comenzaron su relación, haciendo cada vez más frecuentes esos ahora planeados encuentros, hasta que finalmente un par de meses después, término la relación con Archie.

Después de volver a dejar claro el contrato KP&T, finalmente Albert dio su autorización. Sin embargo, aquéllos jóvenes que a pesar de todo eran buenos amigos, se burlaban de la forma en que la rubia era capaz de desconcentrar al presidente del corporativo Andrew.

-Llévale flores o chocolates... –dijo el castaño

-Y una serenata... –añadió el pelinegro

-Jajaja quizá una nueva mascota le agrade más...

-Ya basta los dos! –gritó el rubio demasiado irritado

-En serio Albert... –inicio Dante más tranquilo– si te dijo que hoy hablaran, créele... ella dirá lo que deba decir... y si no comenta nada de lo que viste anoche... tarde o temprano lo hará...

-Tengo que buscar alguna manera para que ese insolente se aleje… para que nos deje vivir en paz…

-Sinceramente Albert… –intervino Archie– creo que deberíamos demandarlo… o conseguir una orden de restricción… o algo así…

-No creo que sea una buena idea –opino el italiano– considerando el carácter de Candy… tal vez lo mejor sea no tomar ninguna acción… si ella se entera… te podría ir peor…

-No sé por qué? –pensó el rubio en voz alta– Pero creo que será mejor así…

Al final del día, un poco indeciso; optó por manejar sin rumbo mientras despejaba su mente. Hasta que después de un rato, notó su cercanía al edificio de Candy; así que sin dudarlo más, condujo con ese destino. Una Candy más tranquila lo recibió, la charla fue conciliadora; pero aún así, albergaba esa duda que siguiendo el consejo de Dante, hizo a un lado. Aceptaría ese silencio, al menos por el momento y dejaría que se calmara la situación, ya después habría tiempo para eso; por ahora tenía que confiar y agradecer el perdón de su novia.

Poco a poco pasaban los días, casi una semana y ella seguía sin tocar el tema que a él tanta curiosidad le producía. Frustrado, no insistía por temor a una nueva pelea.

Candy se había dado cuenta de esa incomodidad en Albert, razón por la cual, se cerró a él, sin saber que eso atormentaría aún más a su amado. En cambio con Terry todo era diferente, seguían frecuentándose y por supuesto, a pesar de que en él la esperanza no moría; prefería esperar y seguir así, como buenos amigos. En lugar de presionar y llegar a perder incluso su amistad.

Un par de días más pasaron y Candy quiso volver a invitar a Terry para la cena, pero está vez, no sería como las anteriores que se habían dado en su hogar o el de Taty; está vez había invitado a Albert. Por suerte, como todos los días desde que llegó, había quedado con el actor para el almuerzo, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hacerle la invitación y comentarle sobre la decisión que había tomado y los avances que llevaba.

Durante aquel almuerzo hablaban de alguna tontería, pero mirando su reloj sabiendo que debía regresar a trabajar, decidió armarse de valor y confiar en el apoyo y discreción del joven; y esperando que este no le negara su ayuda

-Terry? –dijo dudosa

-Si... –respondió sin interés

-Hay algo que... que... –dudó una vez más– no estoy muy segura... pero creo que necesitare tu ayuda...

-Dime... lo que sea... –la ánimo

-Es que es algo muy... muy... importante... –el joven la miraba con mayor curiosidad– bueno... ya comencé a llevarlo a cabo pero... esta vez no estoy segura de poder hacerlo sola...

-No te entiendo... –respondió rascándose la cabeza– habla claro quieres... lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí...

-Bueno... comenzare desde el principio... –pensó por un momento y añadió– pero promete que no te enojaras, ni te burlaras y sobre todo que no me vas a interrumpir hasta que termine de explicarte… Ah! y recuerda que necesitare tu ayuda…

-Está bien... –le contesto disimulando un tono burlón y con una sonrisa que demostraba su curiosidad– espero que no sea ningún problema en que me quieras incluir...

Luego de una sonrisa ingenua, Candy comenzó a contarle desde esa primera mención de Cleveland y el folleto; pero lo que más sorprendio al muchacho fue cuando le reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales llevaría a cabo si nuevamente volvía a tener el mismo problema con Albert.

Terry boquiabierto, escuchaba como la rubia le explicaba sus avances, la solicitud y currículum que un par de mañanas antes había enviado y tal vez aún peor, había dado la actual dirección del actor, incluyendo una nota para que mandaran la respuesta a nombre de él, argumentando que ella no tenía una dirección fija y el era su primo.

Su mirada era de total incredulidad mientras ella seguía hablando, le decía que había cambiado su nombre de Candice White Andrew por Candice White Anderson, aprovechando que en sus diplomas y documentación no aparecía su apellido completo, sólo había una "A". La chica seguía diciendo alguno que otro detalle y mientras volvía a revisar su reloj, se detuvo para preguntar su opinión

-Candy... –preguntó incrédulo– estas segura...?

-Si... –respondió melancólica pero decidida– tal vez no lo entiendas pero... sé que si vuelve a existir otra pelea... se convertirá en un círculo vicioso y si no lo hago ahora... por más que intente solucionarlo, nunca lo lograre... tal vez... tal vez así entienda que no soy una muñeca con la cual puede hacer y deshacer... igual que con sus empresas...

-Yo no creo que piense así de ti...

-Actúa como si eso hiciera... y si se repite... debo poner un alto antes que sea demasiado tarde...

-Candy... estás segura...? –Repitió sin poder creer lo que oía– si haces eso... tendrás que comenzar desde cero... sola... esta vez sin el apoyo de nadie...

-Terry... no sé el por qué...? pero debo hacerlo presiento que sólo así encontrare mi camino... Sé que suena romántico… tal vez hasta soñador… pero… no se… estoy decidida…

-Pero... podrías perderlo todo... a quien acudirás si llegas a necesitar ayuda... Candy... lo que planeas es como huir... salir corriendo sin enfrentar la situación...

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar... además no estaré sola... sé que puedo contar contigo... y bueno... es esto... o quedarme y esperar que un día sus celos sean tan grandes que no me deje vivir tranquila... ya estoy harta de tantos regalos y mensajes... sobre todo porque creo que podría ser peor... –guardo silencio por unos minutos y al no escuchar respuesta, añadió– si no me quieres ayudar… solo dímelo…

-No es eso Candy… –luego de pensarlo se escucho decir y muy a su pesar continuo– Está bien... guardare el secreto... y te ayudare... te ayudare lo más que pueda...

-Gracias... –le sonrió, miro el reloj y añadió– debo regresar... –el oji azul asintió y después de pagar salieron juntos

-Por cierto! –dijo una vez en la calle y guiñandole el ojo lo invito– quieres cenar con nosotros está noche?

-Parece que quisieras apresurar tus planes... –rió el joven

-No... Lo que quiero es que Albert vuelva a confiar en ti...

-Iré... pero sólo porque tú me lo pides… porque dudó que él quiera verme... –se despidió de ella con un abrazo fraternalmente e intentando que no se angustiara, le dijo– No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien...

Una vez más Albert se sentía decepcionado. Quería dar una sorpresa a la rubia, pero resultó ser el, el sorprendido. Aunque iba ligeramente retrasado esperaba poder encontrarla en el camino, efectivamente la encontró; pero iba acompañada por Terry y parecían bromear. Tan despistados iban que no notaron el auto; del cual bajo y sigilosamente los siguió hasta una cercana y pequeña cafetería. Pensó en entrar, pero sería muy obvia su presencia, así que optó por alejar el auto y esperar a cierta distancia.

Desde donde estaba, lograba ver tanto la clínica como la cafetería. Cuando salieron observo como jugueteaban y sonreían y para su desilusión; al llegar a la puerta del sanatorio la abrazó, para después marcharse leyendo algo que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Sin saber cómo actuar, espero hasta perder de vista a su rival y entonces regreso a sus obligaciones.

Esa noche, dejaría de esperar; esa noche, pediría explicaciones. Ya había sido suficiente, ya había soportado demasiado silencio, demasiadas reuniones entre ellos a solas y en secreto, pero sobretodo, ya había soportado por demasiado tiempo a Terry.

Al llegar a su cita nocturna, Albert subía por las escaleras del edificio departamental no sabía cómo tocar el tema; sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de dar por terminado ese asunto, fuera como fuera. Al tocar la puerta, la joven le abrió y recibió con una enorme sonrisa, creyendo que la cena de esa noche sería un éxito. Pero después de una charla sin pies ni cabeza, cuando fueron a sentarse en el sencillo sofá, el atractivo rubio comenzó su ataque y no se detendría hasta recibir las explicaciones que necesitaba o mejor dicho, sólo las que sus celos podrían aceptar.

-Candy... –inicio con un hilo de voz y la miraba pérdida

-Si...? –le sonreía

-Tal vez no me comprendas pero... para mi es importante saber esto...

-Claro...! Dime...

-Yo... Necesito algunas explicaciones...

-Explicaciones de qué...? –preguntó ingenua

-Quiero saber... por qué frecuentas tanto a Terry?

-Qué? –respondió poniéndose a la defensiva, sabiendo lo que escucharía.

-Hace días, después de nuestro último altercado tu no quisiste recibirme y me fui sin insistir; sin embargo, más tarde regrese y vi a Terry llegar, estuvo aquí casi dos horas... y... y está mañana, fui a buscarte para almorzar contigo, pero no fue posible porque ya estabas con él...! –se levanto tratando de controlarse, de mantenerse en calma y no volver a explotar; pero sin lograrlo, sus palabras sonaban cada vez más fuertes, más acusadoras, más iracundas– y para colmo! el muy miserable se atreve a abrazarte en plena calle! y tú...! –la señaló mirándola con furia– tu se lo permitiste!

-Albert... no es lo que piensas... –respondió con fastidio– las cosas no son como te imaginas... sólo somos amigos... y no es justo que creas que entre él y yo no puede haber una sincera amistad!

-Acaso no entiendes! lo que quiere es volver a conquistarte! y...!

-No Albert! –gritó al fin, igual de alto como él lo hacía– no es así! Eso que dices son sólo alucinaciones tuyas! Motivadas por tus irracionales temores! Por tus mal enfocados celos! y eso es lo que piensas... entonces quiere decir que no me conoces! Yo lo único que intentaba es tratar de recuperar la amistad que ustedes tenían!

-Es que no entiendes…? Entre él y yo jamás! escúchalo bien! jamás! volverá a haber una amistad…!

En el pasillo, Terry alcanzaba a escuchar aquélla pelea, por un momento quiso regresar a su edificio y dejarlos solucionar sus problemas. Por otro, pensaba intervenir, intentar defenderla. Estaba decidido a entrar, cuando la discusión se torno más acalorada; pero en ese momento, la puerta de enfrente se abrió.

-Te vi cuando entrabas...

-Ah… –fue lo único que respondió el actor

-Otra vez están peleando... –dijo Taty preocupada

-Eso parece... –respondió con una ligera nota de tristeza en su voz.

Taty y Terry habían comenzado a tratarse, gracias a que durante algunos almuerzos se encontraba con la rubia, o llegaban a desayunar, e incluso a cenar los tres juntos. La pelirroja a pesar del poco trato que habían tenido; había comenzado a sentir amistad por él y aunque para ella resultaba obvio el sentimiento que el moreno tenía por la pecosa; se dio cuenta de que lo último que él quería, era verla sufrir. Haciéndole sentir una clase de admiración por él.

- Y... qué haces por aquí...?

-Bueno... –le respondió acercándose a ella– Candy me invito a cenar con ellos... creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para que volviéramos a ser buenos amigos...

-Por lo que se escucha... yo diría que es lo último que quiere...

-Eso parece... –rió con sarcasmo– aún así... yo... la está insultando y yo... yo... no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados...

-Tal vez eso sería lo mejor... dicen que los problemas de pareja se solucionan entre dos...

-No quiero verla sufrir...

-Lo sé... y yo tampoco... por qué mejor no entras? podemos platicar mejor... Annie también está aquí y bueno... si quieres...? te puedo ofrecer un té o un café... mientras esperamos a que Albert se vaya... por si necesita ayuda... vamos... no seguiré insistiendo...

-Gracias "mano dura"... –dijo al fin, entrando, cerrando la puerta y vio a Annie– hola... qué tal...?

-Hola Terry... –le saludo tímida

Sólo unos cuantos minutos antes había llegado la morena con la intención de saludar a su amiga de la infancia, pero la desagradable sorpresa con la que se encontró le hizo cambiar de rumbo; en esos pocos minutos, la pelirroja le había puesto al corriente de la situación, incluyendo aquello que había notado en el actor; lo cual le hizo sentir comprensión al darse cuenta lo intenso de ese sentimiento que aquel lejano rebelde guardaba por su amiga.

El trío trataba de no tocar ese tema; sin embargo, resultaba demasiado notorio que a cualquier ruido, todos callaban tratando de escuchar mejor. Por impulso, Taty fue a su ventana, tratando de despejar su mente mientras miraba las estrellas. Un fuerte portazo los saco de esa expectativa en la que se encontraban y segundos después, la voz de Taty les confirmaba lo sucedido.

-Ya se fue... –dijo la pelirroja en un tono de voz casi imperceptible

Impaciente, Annie abrió la puerta, quedando sorprendida al encontrar a Candy sentada en suelo, llorando bajo el umbral de su puerta.

-Candy! –gritó mientras corría a abrazarla

Taty se acerco despacio, sin querer decir nada ya que su indignación era tal, que temía pronunciar alguna imprudencia que hiciera más daño a la rubia. Cuando se inclinó para ayudarla a levantar, volteo encontrando a Terry que parecía mirarlas con desconsuelo desde la puerta. El, se sentía tan impotente, tan frustrado, que sabía que de hacer intervenido, la situación habría sido aún peor.

Después de verlas entrar, cerró el departamento donde se habían escondido y en silencio las siguió; a unos pasos de la puerta se detuvo y miro al rededor; sobre la mesa seguía un florero, del cual aún escurría un poco de agua, algunas rosas regadas por el suelo y otras en la mesa y cerca de la cocina un vaso roto.

Terry apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras cerraba la puerta, se tomó unos minutos. Aún escuchaba a Candy sollozar sin decir una sola palabra; sin pensarlo, se acerco a la mesa, se inclinó de cuclillas y tomó una de las pocas flores que no resultaron maltratadas, la aspiro y se sentó en el sofá, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos; a sólo un paso de las chicas.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, la rubia al notarlo, volteo separándose de sus amigas, se dejó caer en el sencillo mueble y se refugió en el hombro del joven.

-Terry... –gimió abrazándolo– por qué me hace tanto daño...? Por qué me lastima de esta manera…?

-Candy... –la abrazó tan delicadamente como pudo y con un suspiro profundo cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas – Candy... a veces... a veces decimos... o hacemos locuras... por amor...

Sintiendo que estaban de más, las chicas se alejaron sabiendo que de alguna forma, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente. Así que sólo se limitaron a levantar los destrozos y tratar de ordenar la pequeña estancia.

-Terry... –en cuanto logró dejar de llorar dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible– Terry... tu...? me ayudaras...? verdad...? –Lo último que deseaba era volver a verla sufrir así; fue por ello que asintió ligeramente. Ella se separo un poco, sólo para reafirmar– prométemelo...

-Te lo prometo... te lo prometo pecosa... –susurro viéndose reflejado en esas hermosas esmeraldas, entregándole la rosa y luego de darle un tierno besó en la frente, repitió– te lo prometo...

* * *

><p>Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Tenía tanto que decirles, que a la mera hora lo olvide… =P En fin… por el momento les aviso, que la próxima semana no publicare en esta historia; en lugar del capítulo 7, subiré <strong><em>ESPERANZA EN COLOR ESMERALDA<em>** el cual será un one-shot .

Por otro lado, chicas… debo admitir que me tope con un fict… oh por Dios! Jamás creí llegar a leer algo así… se llama **_Venganza_**y lo_ **escribió**_** _guerra de la luna_**_. _Si son de muy, pero muy gran criterio, se los recomiendo; esta publicado aquí, pero en la sección **_M_** del espacio para **_Sailor Moon_**.En fin… debo añadir, que esa historia, al principio me pareció tan, pero tan… morbosa, tan agresiva… que no pude evitar seguir leyéndola hasta el último capítulo que ha sido publicado…así es!

Yo, que estaba en busca de una tierna idea para un reencuentro que pienso poner en el capítulo 40 y me tope con esto! De verdad, desde el domingo no he podido escribir absolutamente nada, por una loca idea que se me metió, gracias a esa lectura.

Han leído **_hotel california_**?Bueno, si lo han hecho, créanme; no tiene comparación… esta historia, es el doble de fuerte, algo que jamás he leído para Candy, toca el tema del sad/mas. Y bueno… no puedo negar que se me metió realizar algo parecido con Candy… algo perverso y hasta cierto punto, morboso y obsceno… y seguramente si les dijera quien sería el amo, me odiarían…

En fin, como no conozco mucho sobre el tema, me llevaría demasiado tiempo desarrollarla… es por eso que les pido una opinión… Creen que sea una buena idea el describir a Candy de esa forma? En fin… aun estoy indecisa… por lo tanto… seguiré tratando de despejar mi mente de ese asunto para seguir con el script de esta historia.

Por el momento, me despido, muchas gracias por su lectura; un beso, un abrazo y un fuerte saludo hasta donde sea que estén… ATT 4tardecer, alias Monse.

Nela2307: muchas gracias… la verdad es que yo también me como las uñas… y no te preocupes… yo pase por la misma incertidumbre

Oligranchester: jaja, es cierto… llego a estropearles la cena… jaja… pero no te imaginas lo que viene… tal vez, en algún momento llegues a cambiar de opinión…

Lizzig: muchas gracias… no niego que estoy nerviosa por lo que me diga el médico… solo tengo que esperar… y es cierto… a pesar de ser un entrometido, Terry se porto mucho muy lindo… solo espera y tal vez, solo tal vez te apiades de Albert...


	7. VII MAGIA NOCTURNA

_**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo no es apto para menores de edad… bla bla bla, ya que presenta escenas de contenido sexual… bla bla bla, aunque yo no sinto tan fuerte… bla bla bla…**_

* * *

><p><em>Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.<em>

_George Sand_

**MAGIA NOCTURNA**

Pasaron seis largos, cansados y desolados días; los primeros fueron tranquilos, Candy había decidido que aún si no la aceptaban en Cleveland de todas formas se iría; por lo cual, había comenzado a empacar sus pocas pertenencias. Primero guardo algunos de sus libros, los que más ocupaba.

Al segundo día después de aquél confrontamiento, llegó un mensajero para entregarle una caja de chocolates y un pequeño ramo de flores; al leer la tarjeta y ver que el presente era enviado por Albert sólo suspiro y molesta, los hizo a un lado. No, aún no quería verlo, no quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

Los días restantes habían resultado ser una mezcla de mucho trabajo y esconderse del empresario, harta de recibir flores, chocolates, caramelos o cualquier cosa por el estilo y empacar lo poco que se llevaría. Llegando el séptimo día, Terry la esperaba, como ya se le había hecho costumbre; algunas calles adelante, casi hora y media antes de su entrada a trabajar, sólo para evitar encontrarse con Albert. Esa mañana en especial, llevaba consigo unsobre proveniente de Cleveland que, mientras caminaban, entregó a la rubia. Antes de llegar a la clínica, entraron a la cafetería de siempre; donde mientras desayunaban, ella leía la misiva recibida.

Alzando un poco la vista, clavando sus esmeraldas en aquéllos zafiros que con ansia esperaban a que ella hablara, dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

-No me digas... –habló imaginando lo que había en ese sobre– no te aceptaron...

-No Terry! –Sonrió– me quedan 5 días para presentarme...–terminaron su desayuno mientras se ponían de acuerdo respecto a lo que haría cada quien.

Debían darse prisa, para poder buscar un departamento y aclimatarse un poco a la ciudad y de ser posible ir conociéndola. Así que el fiel amigo Terry se en cargaría de conseguir los pasajes. Y ella, en cuanto llegó a la clínica se despidió del doctor Martin diciéndole que había vuelto a conseguir su empleo en el hospital Santa Juana, y previniendo que no fuera a decir nada, por si llegaban a buscarla; le pidió guardar el secreto, argumentando que era unasorpresa. Sin perder tiempo, de inmediato fue a la mansión Andrew, donde guardaba parte de sus ahorros y algunos recuerdos que deseaba llevar.

Desde esos días en que fue la función, no había vuelto a la mansión. El personal se sorprendió al verla a esa hora ahí; sin embargo, pretextando que era su horario de almuerzo y sólo había ido por algo que olvido la última vez, cubrió cualquier cabo suelto.

Presurosa subió a su alcoba, pero justo antes de entrar, una conocida voz le saludo.

–Hola Candy... –dijo aquel moreno, sin poder ocultar su alegría al verla– hace mucho tiempo que no coincidíamos...

Este engreído y oportunista joven había cambiado notablemente con ayuda del paso del tiempo. El haberse convertido en el principal obstáculo para la realización de sus planes; le ocasiono problemas con su amargada hermana, quien a partir de entonces también había comenzado a confabular contra él.

Gracias a algunos encuentros y furtivas charlas con la rubia; pero sobre todo, por una ocasión en que formaron un frente común contra ciertapelirroja; se habían hecho buenos amigos. Aún así, a pesar de todo, le seguían avergonzando todos aquéllos malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.

No obstante, aunque ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza, en su corazón aún guardaba un sentimiento hacia ella. Cabe destacar que dicho sentir, había madurado notablemente, pasando de ser el capricho de un joven mimado a un amor puro y bondadoso, pero que no por eso, dejaba de ser platónico.

Este joven, había madurado demasiado; ahora incluso era un importante colaborador en los negocios de su familia. Y gracias a estos en algunas ocasiones le era necesario viajar, razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

-Neal! –Gritó la rubia fingiendo estar emocionada– Que sorpresa! cuando llegaste?

-Está mañana...

-Déjame darte un abrazó... –dijo al tiempo que lo rodeaba con fraternidad– por favor... dime que vienes sólo...

-Si... –sonrió, separándose de ella

-Que te trae por aquí?

-Unos asuntos de negocios... ya sabes... soy indispensable...

-Si... claro... –se burlo– como no...

-Graciosa... que tal las cosaspor aquí...?

-Ni idea... he estado ocupada y no he podido venir de visita...

-Es eso...?–Dijoperspicaz– o tiene algo que ver con cierto actor... –ante la cara de sorpresa de la rubia, le explicó– lo se... porque cuando Elisa regreso a casa, ondeaba por lo alto un periódico, burlándose de cómo te habían reprendido

La rubia le dio una corta explicación sobre ese asunto; a lo cual, el joven le ofreció su ayuda. Que por supuesto acepto para no levantar sospechas. Unos cuantos minutos después y luego de tomar aquello por lo que había ido, se disculpo pretextando que debía regresar al trabajo; en un gesto de caballerosidad, el muchacho se ofreció a llevarla, pero gracias a una llamada Candy se salvo de que eso sucediera.

En cuanto salió y consiguió un carruaje, de inmediato fue al departamento de Terry, para saber sobre los pasajes y cuanto tiempo les quedaba para arreglar los últimos detalles. El, a pesar de que no estaba convencido de seguir ayudándola, lo hacía. El ver ese dolor en aquéllos hermosos ojos verdes, era lo que le motivaba

La emoción que mostró Candy al ver los boletos; uno rumbo a New York para el moreno y el otro a Cleveland en una diferente ubicacion para ella. El tren saldría al día siguiente antes del medio día; por el poco tiempo que tenían para terminar de arreglar sus asuntos, sugirió al actor no olvidar preparar su NOTA, para la cual tenía el pretexto perfecto, gracias a una invitación que Annie le hizo para cenar con su familia.

Al llegar a su departamento, una vez más la esperaba un mensajero con un nuevo obsequio, la rubia suspiro hondo y pidió que le esperara, ya que mandaría un agradecimiento.

_Albert:_

_No es necesario todo esto, si no he querido verte ni aceptar tus regalos. Sabes bien cuál es el porqué. Si lo que quieres es verme; está bien, te espero en mi casa está noche a las 8:30. Y por favor, no se te ocurra seguir hostigándome; si lo haces, mejor será que no vengas._

_Candy_.

Doblo la nota y la metió en un sobre, el cual entregó al mensajero y una vez que cerró la puerta, se preguntó si de verdad estaba bien lo que planeaba hacer.

Una hora después Terry esperaba para llevar con él, el equipaje ya listo; en el cual iban unos cuantos libros, algunos artículos necesarios y por último algunos de sus recuerdos. Su maleta también ya estaba lista y bien escondida.

La rubia miro el reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas antes de que el llegara; así que término de preparar los últimos detalles. En su bolso guardo un mediano álbum de fotos y sus ahorros. Volvió a mirar el reloj y notando que aún tenía tiempo, decidió escribir tres cartas para explicar la situación; la primera fue para el Hogar de Pony, la segunda para Patty y la última para Annie.

Cuando al fin no supo que más podría hacer; apagó la luz y se hundió en el sofá, a esperar la llegada de Albert.

-Está parte del plan no se la conté a Terry... –se dijo, pensativa y sintiéndose un poco culpable– pero es algo que quiero hacer...

Albert pensaba una y otra vez en lo que le diría y como actuaría. Gracias a tantos últimos rechazos por parte de ella, se sentía dispuesto a esperarla fuera de su departamento, día y noche si era necesariolo que sea, ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer mientras consiguiera su perdón. Pero esa nota; si, era una que mostraba el enojo que indudablemente aún tenía; aún así, era una esperanza y sin duda alguna, está vez sería diferente; sobre todo por la sorpresa que llevaba consigo. Una pequeña caja aterciopelada, que contenía una antigua y elaborada sortija de compromiso.

A través de la ventana miraba la solitaria y silenciosa calle, en completa obscuridad; con un té caliente en la mesita que estaba a su lado y la armónica en su mano derecha, sólo meditaba, recordaba y trataba de mantener la cordura. Lo que haría era una completa locura, pero había dado su palabra.

-Si tan sólo... –murmuro con tristeza– si tan sólo hubiera luchado por ti...

No, a ella ya no le importaba el pasado, había olvidado ese amor; eso se lo dejó muy claro en una comida, el escucharlo de sus labios fue un duro golpe. Aún así, sus sentimientos lo traicionaban; sobre todo, al ver el trato que llegó a recibir de aquel que decía amarla.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió la otra noche…? –se preguntaba al recordar el estado en que la hallaron en su departamento- Que fue lo que te hizo…?

Pero que podía hacer? el mismo llegó a serun canalla con ella. Con profundo pesar recordó ese verano en Escocía, ese primer beso entre ellos, ese único beso; ella lo abofeteo con todo derecho y el, actuando como un sinvergüenza, herido en su infantil orgullo, le regreso el actuaba motivado por la inseguridad, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero el, en ese entonces actuaba con petulancia y alevosía. Cómo? Como podía pensar en señalarlo con el dedo? Qué clase de ser humano seria si lo hiciera?

La única verdad es que ahora todo era diferente, todos eran distintos, dentro de su esencia los cambios eran notorios. Incluso en él; el, que ahora y desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sería incapaz de agredirle, ahora intentaba mostrarse siempre lo más seguro posible, ahora le lastimaba la soledad en que vivía.

El, que dado el momento, se sintió un hombre sin serlo; le frustraba su cobardía, fue débil; cuando tenía que haber sido valiente y pelear por su amor; fue débil, cuando se escudo en la excusa de ser un caballero; fue débil, cuando se dejó manipular por esas dos mujeres; fue débil, cuando la dejó ir en medio de esa tormenta invernal.

Pero ahora, ahora ya no era el mismo, todo aquel dolor, todos aquéllos maltratos por parte su madrastra, todos aquéllos rechazos por parte de sus padres, todo el desgarrador martirio que le resultó al dejarla ir, todo, absolutamente todo lo había cambiado; cambio hasta llegar al punto de agradecer el poder apoyarla, aunque sólo fuera como su amigo.

El sonido de un auto lo regreso de sus pensamientos. Entre indignado y desilusionado, sonrió de lado.

-Albert... –dijo aún sin saber que pensar, mientras dejaba la armónica a en la mesa de noche y encendía un cigarrillo– perdiste tu oportunidad amigo... así como... así como yo perdí la mía...

En cuanto bajo de su auto alzó la vista, por un momento dudó al ver las luces apagadas; tal vez aún no llegaba, tal vez salió por algo que olvido o tal vez se quedó dormida. No, nada empañaría su felicidad, si tenía que esperarla o despertarla, lo haría. Cauteloso, subió hasta el piso deseado, levemente toco; no había respuesta, volvió a tocar y mientras comenzaba a querer abrirse paso; la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver entre penumbras y gracias a la luz del corredor, esos hermosos ojos verdes quetanto amaba y que ese momento brillaban de una forma singular, mostrando una faceta desconocida para él.

-Albert... –fue su suspiro casi inaudible y que sin entender daba inicio a esa mágica noche.

Consciente o inconsciente de sus actos, mientras su corazón latíarítmicamente; la joven estiro su mano, en un gesto tan delicado que parecía haberlo hechizado. No tardo en responder dejándose guiar.

Una vez adentro, la chica se recargo ligeramente en la puerta, cerrándola al mismo tiempo que recorría suave, lentamente y con manos inexpertas el pecho de aquel hombre; hasta que, llegando a su cuello lo atrajo hacia sí; mientras el aún embelesado por el momento, sólo había atinado a rodear su cintura y embrujado por esos suaves labios, sólo siguió la necesidad que tenía por probarlos.

-Candy... –pronunció al fin, apartándose ligeramente, pero sin soltar su abrazó– esto no es correcto... –Aquello que había intentado decir, fue abruptamente interrumpido por un beso más.

El ritmo del tiempo parecía no importar, enviándolosa vivir sensaciones que parecían borrar todo a su alrededor; inundados solamente el uno del otro.

Las caricias que comenzaban a surgir les resultaban tiernas, tímidas, suaves y cálidas, pero sobre todo en cada una habitaba esa esencia de un amor irracional, de un amor tal vez inolvidable, especial y con mucha suerte hasta eterno.

La dulce melodía nocturna parecía tararear a su ritmo; sus nombres parecían ser susurrados por ligero viento que se colaba a través de la ventana, haciéndolos reaccionar ante sus más fervientes deseos.

-Candy... – fue el repetido tenue murmullo que hizo vibrar todo en su interior, el cual sólo pudo ser correspondido por un sincero– Te amo...

La magia seguía su curso, los transportaba a un sueño, si... eso era... sólo un sueño, un sueño que se les antojaba eterno; sus caricias les parecían conocidas, sus besos llenos de vida y sus miradas, suplicantes. Que tenía esa mujer? como pudo llevarlo hasta ese punto, tan sólo con una mirada, un inocente roce de sus manos que como resultado les arrastraba más allá del espacio; le hacía olvidar los estorbosos modales de un caballero; a sentir, sólo sentir como ella entregaba el alma en cada palabra, en cada caricia, en cada momento.

Inconscientemente se entrelazaban esos cuerpos, perdiéndose en la penumbra, descubriendo a cada paso un poco más de ese deseo, ese anhelo que los obligaba a sentir cada milímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo; obligándolos a hacer cada roce más exigente, a nublar cualquier otro pensamiento, a desabotonar su camisa, a tocar la desnuda piel de su pecho, a besar, cada parte de su ser que iba descubriendo.

El, con gran paciencia había comenzado su labor, uno a uno desabrochaba los botones de su blusa, convirtiéndolo en el más grande anhelo de sus sentidos, tocar su espalda, besar su cuello, saborear despacio el sudor de su cuerpo, suavemente, delicadamente,naturalmente; trazaba caminos con sus dedos, en un dulce recorrido entre valles, lomas y causes de ese remanso inagotable inundando por completo su ser, sintiendo con cadacentímetro de su cuerpo, esa unión prometedora, anhelante y después un instante, adueñante.

El era suyo, ella era de él y la luna, la noche eran de ambos; terminando con el rítmico juego de ellos, solamente de ellos. Saciando cada uno, sus más esperanzadores deseos. Mostrando la cadencia al estar dispuesta a sus órdenes; eso eran, órdenes disfrazadas, llenas de placer. Haciéndoles llegar a tocar el cielo, inundándola con la tibia ola que rebosaba de su ser, que la hacía ser una mujer completa, que la hacía una con él, sólo con él. Y él, había cosechado el mismo fruto, el éxtasis, la suave y delicada brisa regalada por su compañera.

Temblaba, se estremecía sobre ella, para ella y por ella; toda su alma, todo su sentir, todo, lo había entregado todo. Temblaba, por el miedo a perderla, por el miedo a la profunda melancolía que leía en sus ojos, iluminados bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, pero se sentía tan lejano. Ella era su dueña y estaba seguro de que siempre lo sería.

-te necesito... –fue la tímida sonata que Albert dejó escapar– te amo... y te quiero siempre a mi lado...

Sus ojos no mentían, lo sentía, un hondo suspiro calmo su ansiedad, su cansancio, su tormento, su culpabilidad y la vergüenza ante lo que haría; todo eso le hizo apartar la mirada. Mientras creía que jamás podría, jamás querría, jamás nunca nadie la llenaría de era manera.

-Soy tuya... –fue la tenue respuesta que dejó salir después de acomodarse entre sus brazos, tratando de calmar el dolor que en su alma y en su corazón se había instalado– siempre seré tuya... sólo tuya...

Fue entonces que el cansancio apareció en busca de sus presas; arrullándolos con la tranquilidad nocturna, el murmullo del viento y el compás de su respiración; arropándolos con el tierno abrazó de sus cuerpos, llamando a sueñosclamantes de algún deseo. Fue algunas horas después, cuando fueron al fin liberados, con el cantar de unos pájaros que parecían celebrar aquélla inadecuada unión.

Se sabía un extraño en ese lecho, ella aúndormía sujeta a su abrazó, aún era temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a anunciar su próxima llegada, el amor lo llenaba, pero tenía que irse antes que alguien lo notara. Manchar su nombre, su reputación no, ya no lo haría. Delicadamente se soltó del abrazó, cuidadosamente busco su ropa, en silencio se vistió; debía marcharse, pero no sin antes robar un besó, y dejar en ella una caricia.

Al voltear, quedo perplejo; sentada, al centro del lecho, sus hermosos ojos lo miraban en silencio; esos ojos esmeralda que parecían querer memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. La angustia, la tristeza que estos emanaban comenzaba a producir en él, el mismo efecto.

-Te amo pequeña... –le dijo cerca del oído, antes de darle un besó– debo irme... pero en la tarde vendré por ti...

Ella no contestaba, seguía sumergida en sus sentimientos; acaricio el rostro de su amado y le dio un dulce beso, queriendo guardar en su memoria aquel aroma, aquel aliento.

-No te preocupes... –le dijo creyendo saber lo que le sucedía– estaremos juntos siempre... viviendoel más hermoso sueño...

Se alejaba de su abrazó, se alejaba de su cuerpo, se alejaba de su vida; pero ella sentía que con él se quedaban sus sentimientos.

-Te amo... –es lo que Albert alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir– te amare siempre... te extrañare siempre... te esperare siempre... te lo prometo... te amo... te amo... –dijo en ese último murmullo,envuelta entre lágrimas y soledad.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por esperar pacientes… pero… ya estoy aquí una vez más… ya se, ya se… creo que cuando lo escribí estaba pasando por una etapa poética (a veces me sucede), pero con todo y todo, creo que me quedo bien; la cita que pongo al inicio, la escribí en honor a Terry ya que todo lo que está intentando hacer por la pecosita, es de admirar… Yo quiero un novio así =S ojala les agrade este nuevo episodio; he tratado de esforzarme con la transcripción de los próximos… pero les soy honesta… he tenido unos cuantos problemillas respecto a ese asunto. En fin… trato y trato, pero no 'más no puedo… jajaja.<p>

Por otro lado; muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer el mini de Esperanza En Color Esmeralda; ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente, pensaba en publicar Llovizna, pero ahora creo que sería mejor Solo Tres Minutos, así que espérenlo después del capítulo 10.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme de verdad; amigas les mando un enorme abrazo a todas, donde sea que estén con mucho cariño, desde la fría Tlaxcala. Solo soy Atardecer, alias Monse.

Nela2307: No le digas malcriado a mi adorado Albert… snif snif =.( aunque debo admitir que en esra historia, en eso lo convertí… =P al menos en el inicio, el será el malo de la historia, pero eso pronto cambiara… y si… hasta yo opino que estoy plasmando a un Terry demasiado lindo…

Oligranchester: Tienes razón… fue un capitulo triste, pero demasiado significativo, la verdad es que será una difícil batalla la que se les viene encima a esos tres, pero al final, creo que todo tomara el lugar que le corresponde. Respecto a ECE , también tienes razón, sin proponérmelo, describí a una Elroy que sin intención resulto tomar malas decisiones respecto a Albert. Y bueno… de Lagrimas Obscuras, solo llevo unos cuantos párrafos… así que… tardara.

Liz!: Tenía pensado enviarte un mensaje privado, pero aprovechando la ocasión… Gracias por leer el mini… la verdad, yo pensaba lo mismo, añadir un capitulo mas, que hablara sobre ese periodo entre el encuentro en la colina y el rescate de la cascada. Pero preferí declinar, ya mi futuro proyecto, en cuanto termine esta historia, tendrá como trama la vida de Albert. Aun estoy entre dos títulos, a ti cual te gusta más _"Historia de un Extraño" _o_ "Diario de un Vagabundo" _? creo que con eso te darás una idea de lo que será… Un beso y un abrazo amiga y espero te agrade este capítulo.


	8. VIII SOLO UNA CARTA

**SOLO UNA CARTA**

_Mí amado Albert:_

_No he tenido el valor para hablarte de frente, para explicarte porque hago esto; tal vez me creas cobarde, traidora o me coloques la etiqueta que menos me imagino y la única verdad, es que tendrías razón. Lo sé, sé que mi actitud no tiene perdón, lo que estoy por hacer será una ofensa para ti; pero, no te pido que lo entiendas, no te pido que lo aceptes, ni tampoco que comprendas como me siento._

_No sé cómo explicarte, esa es la verdad. Te amo, te amo demasiado, pero he llorado tanto; he sufrido una agonía que una vez más llegó a mi vida cubriéndola con su manto. Este será un momento difícil en nuestras vidas, no quiero pensar en una eternidad varada entre sueños. _

_En poco tiempo tapaste tus ojos, escondiste tu alma y destruiste todo por completo, dejándote cegar por unos mal sanos celos._

_Mi alma agoniza al sentir que gracias a esta circunstancia, casi nos perdemos; el egoísmo que mostraste empaño mi alma y ensucio mis anhelos. Ahora; debo sanar mis heridas, aliviar el dolor, limpiar mis deseos y tratar de renovar el gran amor que por ti siento._

_En mi corazón sé que somos almas gemelas, de algún modo somos similares, siempre tomando las riendas de nuestras vidas. Está vez vuelvo a alejarme, pero me voy soñando con un reencuentro como hace tanto tiempo solía ser. Me voy, pero te dejó mi corazón, mi recuerdo, mi presencia; esperando que algún día lo pueda recuperar, cuando vuelva a sentir la magia de tu cariño._

_Me voy, me voy sabiendo que en algún momento habrá un reencuentro. Quiero creer que no me extrañaras, pues mi corazón está contigo y yo por mi parte, no te extrañare porque tu amor se va conmigo. Volveremos a encontrarnos, como desde el inicio, como siempre ha sido; porque nuestras almas están unidas y creo que eso es algo que ambos sabemos. Esta es nuestra guerra, nuestra lucha por sobrevivencia, de la cual saldremos adelante, eso quiero creerlo._

_Porque será difícil; por supuesto, pero sólo ganaremos si nuestro amor es verdadero._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasará, no sé si será rápido o lento, sólo sé que cuando nuestras miradas se vuelvan a cruzar, será porque al fin habrá llegado el momento, el tiempo para estar juntos una vez más y si por alguna jugada del destino, ese no es el caso, entonces será para darnos un adiós definitivo. Por eso te pido, sana tus heridas, alivia tus pesares, supera tus frustraciones y se más fuerte al controlar ese tipo de emociones; porque yo, yo haré lo mismo._

_Siempre tuya._

_Candice White._

* * *

><p>La intranquila joven había quedado ahogada en una inconvenible soledad tan solo su amado se marchó; sabía que esa era la razón del vacío que sentía. La brisa fría del alba, le hacía extrañar el abrazó en que momentos antes se encontraba. Aún estaba cansada, aún estaba anonadada por aquélla presencia que ya había comenzado a anhelar; se cubrió con las mantas mientras el día apenas comenzaba, aspiro su varonil aroma recién impregnado en la almohada, la abrazó y cerró los ojos intentando soñar con él.<p>

Un par de horas más tarde, la pecosa abría nuevamente los ojos, la inmensa melancolía que sentía, parecía querer retenerla ahí, mientras llenaba su mente de recuerdos, historias tristes y alegres. No quería, esa era la verdad; no quería imaginar su vida sin él. Estaba segura que jamás podría, pero le era necesario; debía irse, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, no sólo por ella, no sólo por él, había algo más fuerte, algo que no entendía, algo a lo que intentando darle un nombre le llamó intuición.

Al revisar su reloj se levantó de golpe, se lavó la cara, se vistió y término de acomodar su maleta; para finalmente luego de un último vistazo a aquel que fue su hogar, se marchó. Aún con suficiente tiempo, se dirigió a realizar sus últimos fue a la oficina de correos a dejar las cartas que había escrito el día anterior; luego tomó un carruaje para ir a ese lugar donde una vez la llevó Albert, ese sitio tan semejante a la colina de Pony, donde no pudo evitar rememorar aquella promesa y después, regresando a la ciudad, se dirigió a un local del cual saldría siendo otra persona.

Antes de las once de la mañana, Terry entregaba un pequeño sobre a su casero y pidiéndole que si alguien iba a buscarle, por favor se lo entregara. Después tomó aquel equipaje que el día anterior le entregó la rubia, junto con su mochila, en donde sólo llevaba dos mudas de ropa, dinero para los gastos, sus objetos de limpieza personal y alguno que otro artículo que creyó importante.

Subió todo al carruaje que le esperaba y se dirigió subo a la estación, no sin antes haber dejado claro que estaría de regreso en sólo unos cuantos días. Donde al llegar al lugar se dirigió al puesto de periódicos tal y como había acordado con la oji verde, compró un ejemplar y al ver que había llegado temprano se sentó en la banca cercana para esperarla.

Cerca de 15 minutos después, noto a la distancia nota una chica castaña, con el cabello rizado y peinado en una sola coleta que se acercaba a él y aunque su vestido le parecía familiar prefirió no tomarle importancia, trato de seguir leyendo; pero aquélla señorita se sentó junto a él y parecía demasiado insistente e interesada, ya que se estiraba intentando de ver lo que el actor leía.

-Se le ofrece algo? -dijo Terry notablemente molesto, mientras ella trataba de contener una carcajada, hecho que le enfado aún más.

-Bueno... no tanto... sólo quería ver que leías... -dijo al fin soltando la carcajada.

-Candy...! -susurro incrédulo al reconocer a la chica que ante sus ojos se mostraba- qué...? qué te hiciste...?

-Qué no es obvio? -respondió juguetona y tocando su cabello- fui a que lo recortaran un poco y lo tiñeran...

-Pero... por qué...? -contesto pensando que aún así seguía luciendo hermosa.

-Bueno... se supone que Albert no debe encontrarme tan fácil... o no? si viene con una foto mía, cualquiera que me reconozca le dirá hacía donde me fui... y peor... que me voy contigo…

-Y como se te ocurrió? -dejó notar su curiosidad y sin poder esperar, con murmullo que gracias al ruido ella no escucho, agregó- me gusta...

-La verdad... la influencia de Albert... hace mucho tiempo el hizo lo mismo... -dijo con tristeza, pero sin ánimos de dejarse caer; para después con un tono pícaro en su voz y guiñándole el ojo, preguntó- como me veo? igual de bonita?

-No... Te ves mucho más bonita... muy bella... -le respondió con toda sinceridad y recuperando su sarcasmo agregó- creo que estoy en problemas... ya no pareces más una "tarzan con pecas" ahora... déjame pensar... mm..?

-Terry! -le reclamo tomando su maleta- no empieces! mejor cierra la boca y vámonos o nos dejara el tren...

Como siempre, Elroy Andrew se mantenía al margen de cualquier asunto que no fuera de su incumbencia. A pesar de ello, siempre estaba bien informada sobre los asuntos personales de todos los integrantes de la reducida familia; ya fuera por alguna actitud, algún comentario o los clásicos "chismes" de las damas de sociedad.

Durante esa misma mañana, recibió la agradable visita de Nichole, quien fue para ponerse al corriente de la situación en que encontraba el hombre, objeto de su deseo.

-Que agradable sorpresa! -expresó la longeva mujer, sin enfatizar demasiado su emoción- a que debo tu visita?

-Señora Elroy! Como está? -le saludo la rubia de manera cortes.

-Jovencita, ya sabes que puedes llamarme tía o tía abuela... como desees...

-Gracias... tía abuela...

-Y dime, a que debo tu visita?

-Sólo he venido para saludarla... y bueno... para saber de William... aún sigue frecuentando a esa mujer?

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, lo he notado bastante ausente... pobre de mi sobrino... ha tenido que soportar tanto... sin duda, esa huérfana será su ruina... por suerte, cuando todo eso termine, ahí estarás tu...

-No sabe lo impaciente que estoy…

-Por lo que Archie me ha llegado a comentar, han tenido algunas peleas... esa mujer ha logrado engatusarlo demasiado bien... sólo será cuestión de tiempo, para que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta quien es ella en realidad...

-A pesar de eso... seguramente intentara detenerlo... la muy... ordinaria... no creo que quiera dejar escapar la oportunidad de convertirse en una señora de sociedad... -dijo con rencor- debemos idear algo para que el no vuelva a caer en sus redes...

-Nichole... –dijo con un toque de condescendencia- aún eres joven y sé que eres una señorita decente; tal vez no te agrade mi idea... pero debes considerar que esa podría ser la única forma...

-A qué se refiere tía abuela?

-Sólo piensa Nichole... cuál es la única manera de que un respetable caballero acepte un matrimonio para salva guardar su honor?

Por su parte, Albert no cabía de felicidad, se juraba el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. En la mansión, antes de salir había desayunado más que suficiente y no dejaba de hacer bromas a cualquiera. En las oficinas era exactamente lo mismo, el tono serio, formal, exigente, frío y calculador que siempre usaba parecía hacer desaparecido; en su lugar había una notoria alegría, tan despistado estaba que aunque trataba de poner atención, sólo podía pensar en sus planes para esa noche.

Durante su almuerzo, hizo una lista con lo que necesitaría para una cena a la luz de la luna, la entregó a uno de los mozos y dio órdenes de que todo estuviera listo para las 4pm, hora en la que saldría. Su intención era armar una carpa bajo aquel árbol que sin saberlo, horas antes había visitado Candy; en ese lugar tan especial planeaba reafirma esa promesa que hace algún tiempo atrás hizo.

Sobre el tren, luego de un par de horas queriendo reprimir su curiosidad, el oji azul finalmente no pudo soportar más e intentando no formular una pregunta demasiado agresiva o confusa y sin mucho éxito en ello; preguntó.

-Y dime señorita pecas... pudiste volver a ver a Albert en estos días?

-Eh...? -dudó y nerviosa le respondió- por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad... es que creo que... en caso de que no lo hayas visto... hubiera sido bueno si le explicabas... piénsalo... podría irse contra mí...

-Anoche... -musito avergonzada.

-Lo viste anoche?

-Bueno... algo así...

-Como que algo así?

-Bueno... no tuve oportunidad de explicarle...

-Pero entonces si lo viste? -sonó ligeramente decepcionado.

-Si... -por algún momento no supo que más decirle, pues lo sucedido no era nada fácil de hablar y mucho menos con él- sólo... sólo quería un buen recuerdo...

-Y que paso?

-Lo obtuve... algo diferente a todas esas peleas... lo único malo es que... ahora me arrepiento.

-Pero por qué? no me digas que resultó ser un encuentro perjudicial! o algo por el estilo?

-Digamos que... al final resultó ser algo pérfido de mi parte?

-Eso si no te lo creo... cuéntame... -intento indagar un poco más- sabes que puedes confiar en mí y si quieres algún consejo... sé que no soy el mejor en eso pero... si me lo cuentas tal vez podría ayudarte...

-Es sólo que... es que... la verdad... es algo que prefiero no compartir... creo que no entenderías...

-Ahora sí, de verdad no entiendo... pero bueno... si quieres contarme o no, depende de ti... -trataba de sonar desinteresado- por mí no hay problema... en fin... has ido antes a Cleveland?

-No... Y tú?

-Con las giras... sólo un par de veces, pero nunca he podido conocerla... sólo sé cómo ir de la estación al hotel... mm? no recuerdo el nombre del hotel... ah! y de ahí, al teatro...

Cuando la jornada laboral de Albert término y teniendo todo lo necesario, fue a casa de la chica, creyendo que al terminar la velada, ella dejaría de ser su novia y para pasar a ser su prometida. Al llegar al edificio un extraño escalofrío le sacudió, comenzando a presentir algo malo se le hizo un hueco en el estómago; por fuera, todo parecía como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un aire de desesperanza.

Tratando de vencer esa inquietante ansiedad, subió por la escalera y toco a la puerta tras la que ella siempre le esperaba; esa angustia que no lo abandonaba, le motivo a abrir la puerta luego de varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Una vez adentro encendió la luz y sus ojos comenzaron el recorrido, sin poder evitar el asombro. Faltaban las fotos que ella tenía sobre el mueble, cerca de la ventana; faltaban varios de sus libros. Al revisar la cocina, todo estaba en orden, pero faltaba su taza con la "C" y un par de platos. Entró en la alcoba, la cama estaba hecha, todo parecía normal; pero al revisar el ropero, este estaba vacío al igual que la cómoda.

Comenzaba a sentir que la vida se le iba de entre las manos, cuando entonces lo vio; un sobre, al parecer, estratégicamente colocado, ligeramente inclinado sobre la almohada.

-Pero que tonto... -se dijo, calmando su inquietud, mientras abría y sacaba el contenido del sobre- seguramente se cambio de departamento, o algo por el estilo...

Aquélla hoja, tenía fecha de ese mismo día y estaba impregnada con ese dulce aroma a rosas que tanto le agradaba. Luego de pensarlo un poco, finalmente comenzó a leer.

Sin ninguna expresión fija, sintiendo un gran hueco que tomaba forma en su corazón, leía cada una de esas palabras, intentando encontrarles algún sentido. Ella se había ido y con esas frases que a él le soñaban falsas, pretendía excusarse. La noche no le daba tregua, había estado demasiado tiempo ahí, sintiéndose herido y fue justo entonces cuando lo recordó.

-Terry... -musito iracundo- seguro que él tiene todo que ver... como fui tan ingenuo? Como pude confiarme? Como pude creer que las cosas habían mejorado? Por qué tuve que escuchar a Dante? de no ser por eso, esto no estaría pasándome!

Furioso y sintiéndose traicionado, no quiso esperar un segundo más para indagar. Preguntó al portero del edificio quien le dijo que la vio salir con su maleta a eso de las 8 ó 9 de la mañana. Después fue al edificio donde alguna vez vio entrar a Terry e hizo lo mismo; sin embargo lo que el casero le dijo, le dejó demasiado confundido.

El moreno había recibido un telegrama el día anterior, al parecer proveniente de New York y ese día había salido cerca del mediodía, dejando un sobre por si alguien iba a buscarle. Albert tomó el sobre y agradeció por la información, para luego irse, haciendo caso omiso al hombre que seguía hablando. En su auto abrió y leyó la nota.

Candy:

Ayer recibí un telegrama de mi madre, al parecer algo importante ocurrió. Por favor, discúlpame con Annie, ya que no podre ir a tomar él te; aclárale que en cuanto regrese la visitare. Espero que sea pronto, ya que no pude llevarme nada. Y por cierto, recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día, espero que a mi regreso al fin hayas podido arreglar tu situación con Albert, es un gran amigo y merece otra oportunidad, y si cuando regrese todo sigue igual; yo mismo te llevare (cargando si es necesario) a que hables con él.

Terry.

Un suspiro, mezcla de alivio, confusión y frustración salió de él, esperando que fuera verdad lo que decía la nota y que el joven actor en realidad no supiera nada del asunto. Esa que supuestamente sería la velada perfecta, se había convertido en una solitaria pesadilla.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía, fue de un lado a otro esperando encontrarla en casa de alguien, o tal vez mínimo, obteniendo alguna información. Primero fue con Taty, quien al igual que él no sabía nada, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba ya que la noche anterior se habían saludado como si nada. Annie sólo se preocupó al imaginar mil cosas que le pudieran haber pasado a su amiga, llegando a fastidiarle con sus lloriqueos.

-Si es que sabe hacer algo bien, vaya que sabe fingir... -pensó al ver la reacción de la morena.

Archie, sin saber que pensar o decir, sólo atino a sugerir ir a la estación de trenes y preguntar o quizá, contratar un detective.

Neil los acompaño, y al llegar a la estación, la fotografía que este llevó, les fue de gran ayuda al intentar preguntar. Preguntaron a los guardias, pero ninguno la reconocía, preguntaron en algunos de los locales abiertos, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Fue entonces que Albert se dirigió a la taquilla, donde en lugar de mostrar la foto preguntó por el nombre, a lo cual el empleado queriendo acortar la búsqueda, preguntó por el destino.

-No sé... -contesto con inseguridad- tal vez... tal vez New York...

-Lo lamento... -dijo después de algunos minutos en los que busco- no hay nadie registrado con ese nombre.

-Tal vez para algún otro destino... por favor, esperare lo que sea necesario...

-No es tan fácil caballero, tenemos otras cosas que hacer…

-Le pagare si es necesario, pero necesito saberlo...

-Tal vez si me dice cómo es? así será más fácil encontrarla...

-Neal, la foto? -pidió Archie

-Aquí está…

-La reconoce? -con ansiedad preguntó el rubio

-No... -dudó- a medio día vi a alguien parecida pero... era castaña...

-Castaña... -susurro con la intención de irse, pero regreso- y Terruce Grandchester? estoy seguro que el salió a New York, se fue sólo?

-Grandchester... Grandchester... -murmuraba mientras revisaba la lista- si! aquí está... viaja sólo... en el tren que salió a las 13 horas.-Gracias... -respondió Archie al notas a su tío tan desconcertado.

En el auto Neal trataba de animar a Albert, intentando sugerir contratar un detective o ir a Lakewood, queriendo conservar la esperanza de que la rubia se dirigiera rumbo al Hogar de Pony.

-No... -fue lo último que les dijo en el día- ella ya tomó su decisión... Candy sabe lo que hace...

Fue después de eso que Archie noto como el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos, mirando sin mirar; por lo que decidió dejar de insistir sabiendo que para el enigmático empresario, nada volvería a ser igual.

-Por qué? por qué Candy...? -fue el pensamiento que le hizo sentir rencor hacía la rubia.

Al llegar a la mansión, en seguida Albert se encerró en la biblioteca, donde lo único que quiso hacer para intentar olvidar su pesar, fue tomar la botella de whisky.

-Por qué Candy...? -se dijo sintiéndose humillado- por qué me haces esto?

Al paso de aquel ardiente liquido, permitía que la ira se apoderara de él? hasta dejarla fluir en el momento justo en que aventó su vaso vacío a la puerta...

-Pero si descubro que estás con ese imbécil...! Te arrepentirás... ambos se arrepentirán... -hablaba con total indignación- te juro Grandchester... que si llegó a saber que está contigo... tu carrera se derrumbara... haré todo para destruirte... no descansare hasta verte suplicándome por un poco de piedad...

* * *

><p>Creo que solo puedo decir lo mismo de siempre, espero que este capítulo les agrade y ya saben, cualquier duda háganmela saber, pero sobre todo, espero sus reviews. Y hablando de eso, tengo unos agradecimientos pendientes que había estado olvidando (es que soy muy despistada =P); respecto a <strong><em>Esperanza en color Esmeralda<em>** y la recién publicada **_Cavilaciones por tu Ausencia_**.

En fin… la primera etapa de esta historia está por terminar, así que les agradeceré si me envían sus dudas o los que crean que son cabos suelos… a veces, desde el punto de vista del escritor, esos ligeros detalles pasan desapercibidos… o no les tomamos demasiada importancia… sin olvidar los nuevos personajes que a partir del siguiente capítulo se dejaran ver. La siguiente parte que yo considero comienza a partir de los capítulos 13 y 15 es un poquitín más fuerte, será entonces cuando comiencen las tragedias… y tocare un tema, que tal vez les resulte demasiado inquietante para algunas. Pero aun así, son asuntos reales, que a todas nos podrían pasar.

Espero me sigan acompañando ya sea en silencio o dejando un pequeño comentario, que como se habrán dado cuenta siempre trato de responder. En fin… les mando un sincero y fuerte abrazo, un beso y mis más cordiales saludos desde Tlaxcala a donde sea que se encuentren.

Monse (4tardecer)

**Oligranchester:** tú fuiste quien más cerca estuvo de la razón por la que actuó así Candy, aunque lo admito, fue demasiado ingenua, y bueno; lo de Neal, siempre he creído que a ese muchachito le hace falta valor para enfrentarse a la arpía de su hermana… no crees? Aun así, no recuerdo en que capitulo viene más al respecto… así que espéralo.

Les mando también un agradecimiento a **_karuizawa _** por agregar esta historia a su lista historias favoritas, y a **_Moonlightgirl86_** por también agregar **_Cavilaciones por tu ausencia_**. Sé que apenas comienzo el camino aquí, y espero no defraudar a ninguna de mis lectoras y amigas

Y ahora, los agradecimientos retrasados de **_Esperanza en color Esmeralda_**

**Coquette:** gracias por leerme, debo ser sincera, creo que mi forma favorita de escribir es en primera persona, me cuesta mucho menos trabajo expresar lo que quiero de esa forma, pero a veces me gusta meterme en problemas como en este fic.

**_Amiga anónima:_** que gusto que te haya agradado la historia, es cierto, la trama es melancolica y solo por tratarse de Albert, quise darle un mejor final.

**_Galaxylam84:_** intente responderte en con un mensaje, pero no me fue posible, así que lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy… y dándote la razón, la historia entre esos dos, creo que es como un cuento de hadas que remonta a la niñez…


	9. IX UN PEQUEÑO Y NUEVO HOGAR

**UN PEQUEÑO Y NUEVO HOGAR**

Después de casi un día de viaje, al fin llegaron a su destino. La estación era un caos total y para hacer las cosas un poco más difíciles, ambos comenzaban a sentir hambre; sin embargo, debían buscar el departamento en donde se quedarían y en caso de que llegara la noche y aún no encontran nada, entonces pensar en algún hotel para poder dormir.

Al salir de los andenes tomaron un carruaje y pidieron los llevará al hospital general, ya que a partir de ahí comenzarían su búsqueda. El lugar los dejó boqui abiertos; era bastante grande, con bellos jardines y algunas bancas, el sanatorio tenía en servicio casi todas las especialidades y Candy se preguntaba en que parte de aquel nosocomio le tocaría trabajar.

-Es inmenso... -dijo Terry sorprendido- en que área te gustaría estar?

-Bueno... tengo entrenamiento en cirugía, así que... -respondió con una sonrisa- imagino que estaré en esa especialidad...

-No sabía que tuvieras ese entrenamiento... vamos... aún tenemos que buscar casa... además... -agregó, al escuchar un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la ahora morena, agregó- creo que tienes tanta hambre como yo...

Los jóvenes tomaban sus equipajes, cuando una chica en uniforme de enfermera salía del hospital, parecía un par de años menor que la oji verde, con cabello corto a la barbilla, negro y lacio; unos hermosos ojos que parecían ser de color violeta. La joven paso junto a la pareja y los saludo con un notable acento francés.

-Buena tarde... -les dijo pasando de largo y luego con curiosidad regreso- están perdidos?

-No... -contesto Candy inquieta por la pelinegra- bueno... la verdad es que somos nuevos en la ciudad... voy a trabajar aquí... pero ya nos vamos... -jalando al muchacho y un poco asustada al creer que los estaba corriendo, añadió dirigiéndose a él- debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que encontrar un departamento... o de lo contrario... dormiremos en el parque...

-Esperen! -pidió la desconocida- trabajaran aquí? Mon Dieu! seremos compañeros! Oh! Pero que modales... no me he presentado... soy Anne Marie LeLudec y creo que es su día de suerte... cerca de donde vivo están rentando un lugar amueblado... vamos!- sin dejar de hablar, la chica tomó a la pecosa de la mano y la jalaba; a lo que Terry sólo atino a seguirlas diciendo

-Mucho gusto Anne Marie, yo soy Terry y ella es Candy

-Vamos, vamos! -respondió sin voltear- apresúrense que debo regresar pronto!

-Vives aquí sola?

-No... vivo con mis hermanos; Margueritte y Alistear... vivimos los tres juntos, hace como 6 meses llegamos de Francia, fue difícil salir de ahí... primero estuvimos en New York y después, cuando supimos de este hospital nos venimos para aquí... primero se vino mi hermano y después nosotras... el es mecánico... fue herido en la guerra... nosotras somos enfermeras y él siempre va a traernos a la salida... estamos aquí desde hace más de 2 meses... ustedes son hermanos o algo así? por qué eres bonita y podrías ser novia de mi hermano... el es muy simpático... y guapo... la cicatriz de su herida no se le nota... y además...

La francesa hablaba sin parar y aunque no le entendían todo aquello que decía, hubo sólo una palabra que llamó la atención de Candy: "Alistear"; el recorrido siguió y tan sólo dos calles adelante, aquella jovencita al fin se detuvo.

-Aquí vivo yo -dijo mostrando la entrada de su edificio y señalando a la siguiente contra esquina añadió- ahí es donde está el pequeño departamento que les comente... vayan!

La francesa entró corriendo, ellos se quedaron perplejos mientras la morena se perdía subiendo las escaleras. Después de eso, sólo rieron por lo extraña que les pareció la situación, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la casa señalada.

Por fuera lucia acogedora, así que el actor toco a la puerta; en seguida salió una señora que se presentó como la Sra. Walters. de aproximadamente 40 años, un poco regordeta, dueña del lugar, una persona amable y pero viuda gracias a la guerra; cuyo único patrimonio era esa casa, la cual aún estaba remodelando, para que los departamentos estuvieran bien acondicionados. Ella al ver la pareja, dudó si eran hermanos o esposos.

-Buena tarde señora -saludo la oji verde- estamos buscando un departamento y nos recomendaron venir aquí... podemos verlo?

-Pasen... -contesto la casera, notablemente cansada- es el único libre que tengo... aunque es pequeño, si sólo son ustedes dos, no habrá problema.

-De hecho -dejó claro el oji azul- yo me iré en un par de días... mi hermana es quien se quedará...

El lugar era pequeño, una diminuta recamara, una micro cocina, un pequeño baño y una muy reducida estancia. Al ver que Candy sonreía, inmediatamente Terry bajo las maletas mientras preguntaba por la renta y se podían quedar ahí desde esa misma noche, pero sobre todo, en donde podían comprar víveres.

Compraron sólo lo necesario para preparar algo sencillo ya que estaban demasiado cansados; así que después de cenar, la pecosa encontró un nuevo dilema, al querer indagar como dormirían.

-Terry...? -comenzó a hablar con un poco de vergüenza tiñendo su voz- que te parece si tú te quedas en la cama y yo.. en el sofá...?

-Pero por supuesto que no Tarzan con pecas -le dijo haciendo señas de que tomaba medida del mueble- no cabes...

-Tu tampoco... -respondió a la defensiva- entonces...? en donde puedo dormir...?

-La cama es grande... cabemos los dos... -y al notar la cara de horror que ponía la chica, luego de una carcajada respondió- no te preocupes, no te haré nada... a mí me gusta una chica, que aunque se parece a ti... ella es rubia y tu no...

-Lo prometes...?

-Estoy demasiado cansado como para querer hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir... -y abriendo el equipaje, preguntó- empacaste cobijas, verdad?

Una vez acostados, debía admitir que no sentía miedo, la verdad era que efectivamente, el actor había cumplido su palabra al quedar dormido en cuanto toco la cama y por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, se preguntó, como habría sido su vida si nunca se hubiera separado de él...?

Cuando la mañana llegó, un inmóvil Terruce miraba por la ventana, recostado en la cama y con la chica de sus sueños abrazada a él. La situación era extraña, pero aún así estaba feliz y aunque creía que jamás haría nada para manchar el buen nombre de la chica, en ese momento habría querido tener el valor suficiente para poder llegar a algo más; de no ser porque los problemas con el empresario eran tan recientes. Pero aun así la esperanza de que tal vez ella permitió que todo esto sucediera por él; lo hizo su presa por al menos esos contados minutos.

-Albert... -fue el susurro que le helo la sangre e hizo declinar las pocas esperanzas que parecía tener; sólo para que un poco después se viera liberado de aquel tormentoso abrazó.

-Claro... -dijo molesto, mientras se levantaba- olvidaba a Albert...

Luego de aquello, en un vano intento por tranquilizarse; busco una tetera, preparo un poco de café y opto por darse un buen baño, serían días demasiado difíciles y lo mejor era ir ese mismo día a comprar su boleto de regreso.

-Sólo de pensar en volver a despertar de la misma forma... -se decía mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo- no creo poder soportarlo... es demasiado para mi... debo controlarme... ella lo quiere a él, no a mí...

Al despertar y sentirse abrazada a un pecho desnudo, instintivamente recordó lo sucedido tan sólo dos días antes, en que compartió su lecho con alguien mas. Su nombre se le escapo en ese susurro, haciéndole reaccionar respecto a junto a quien y donde estaba en esos momentos; así que después de un tiempo prudente y de manera discreta, fingió seguir dormida y poco después se volteo, escuchando aquello que el chico murmuraba; mientras apretaba los ojos sintiéndose una completa tonta.

En cuanto escucho que el joven se bañaba, se levanto acomodándose el vestido y salió del dormitorio; en la cocineta comenzó a sacar algunos utensilios, las tazas, un par de platos y un sartén para comenzar a cocinar un omelet.

-Huele rico... -dijo el castaño luego de salir del baño y entrando a la cocina, mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa y sin olvidar lo decidido en el baño, agregó- vamos a la estación? quiero comprar el boleto de regreso...

-Por qué tan pronto?

-Me quedan pocos días libres... recuerda que debo regresar a los ensayos...

-Está bien... -y con una mirada de súplica sugirió- podemos aprovechar y dar un recorrido por la ciudad? así podre conocerla un poco, si?

-Claro pecosa -fue lo único que le contesto mientras acomodaba la mesa para el desayuno

Mientras tomaban sus alimentos bromeaban respecto a quien roncaba más fuerte y luego de asearse salieron. En la estación Candy le convenció de comprar un boleto que tuviera salida para dos días después, argumentando que de lo contrario no le creerían que había ido a New York. Ahí mismo compraron un pequeño mapa, con el cual sentados en una banca planeaban a dónde irían primero, la oji verde sugirió un parque cercano y después un zoológico mucho más retirado.

Decidieron ir al último, donde sin poderlo evitar recordaron ese, donde muchos años atrás trabajo Albert en Londres y al cual ellos solían visitarle a menudo. Mientras hacían su recorrido comían algunas golosinas y una que otra botana; a pesar de ello la ausencia de la rubia era notoria, habiéndole sentir cierta desesperanza al joven.

En el recorrido de regreso al departamento, hicieron algunas compras. Pero al pasar cerca de la entrada de personal del hospital, la pecosa noto a un muchacho recargado en un árbol quien a pesar de estar de espalda, le pareció ligeramente familiar.

-Stear... -murmuro al reconocer a Anne Marie acercándose a él.

Albert no había salido desde la partida de su amada, de alguna forma el estaba demasiado tranquilo o al menos eso es lo que opinaban los demás. Intrigada por ello Elroy Andrew pidió unos minutos a Neal, pretextando querer saber acerca de su familia; donde luego de unas contadas preguntas sobre los asuntos de los Leegan, inicio su sutil investigación.

-Me preocupa mucho la actitud de tu tío William... -dijo mostrando un poco de interés- el no suele comportarse así...

-Es normal después de lo que paso... -habló sin imaginar que sólo lo estaban usando.

-Algún negocio fallo? es eso? -preguntó alarmada.

-No tía abuela con los negocios todo está bien...

-Entonces? no imagino que más pudiera estar causando en el ese comportamiento.

-Es... -dudó- es por Candy.

-Candy? y ahora que hizo esa jovencita? en ocasiones es tan descuidada, siempre metiéndose en problemas!

-No es nada de eso... es que ella...

-Dime Neal, tarde o temprano lo sabré y créeme; no se salvara de una buena reprimenda!

-No hizo nada malo tía abuela, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte... el honor Andrew no se verá afectado por esto...

-Sin rodeos jovencito, habla ya!

-Se fue...

-Como que se fue? a donde se fue?

-No sabemos tía abuela... al parecer se fue de la ciudad y no aviso a nadie...

-Así que... es un gran problema, ahora tendremos que pensar en algo que decir a la gente... tal vez que se fue de vacaciones o...

-Tía, Albert está preocupado... todos lo estamos y tu sólo piensas en lo que la gente dirá!

-No me hables así! mal educado, y a tu tío debes llamarlo William! que no te das cuenta de lo que significa? esto podría traer la deshonra a nuestra familia! la gente puede pensar que está embarazada o algo peor! recuerda que a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo una Andrew...

-Tía abuela discúlpeme, tengo que atender otros asuntos respecto a mis negocios.

-Adelante -musito viendo como se alejaba el moreno y cuando al fin se supo sola, pensó mientras retomaba su bordado- sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería... al fin ha llegado nuestra oportunidad... al fin nos desharemos de esa niña atolondrada definitivamente...

Mientras la rubia preparaba la cena, Terry organizaba sus contados libros en un pequeño escritorio, dentro de la habitación también guardo las pocas sábanas y cobijas que tenía y luego de cenar, el actor estudiaba su libreto y ella guardaba su ropa y buscaba el mejor lugar para algunas de sus fotografías; en eso estaba cuando recordó una en particular, la cual tenía en el álbum recién guardado en la cómoda junto a su cama, lo busco y fue a sentarse junto al oji azul.

-Sabes...? -le dijo un poco melancólica- desde ayer no he dejado de recordar a Stear...

-El inventor? -Preguntó distraído- por qué?

-Bueno... así dijo Anne Marie que se llama su hermano -le explicó abriendo el álbum en donde había una foto de los hermanos Cornwell- aún lo extraño... -su voz comenzaba a sonar cortada, mientras una solitaria lágrima daba inicio a su recorrido y el castaño no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer para consolarla- cuando estábamos en el Real Colegio San Pablo una vez construyo una cámara y como siempre, cuando la quiso probar sacándonos una foto de ellos, las chicas y yo... -sonriendo añadió- no funciono... Archie y yo nos burlábamos y desesperado aventó la cámara y pum! -hizo una mueca graciosa- creo que con el golpe, se acciono... -se detuvo un poco, cerró el álbum ocultando la foto que buscaba mientras la mirada turquesa estaba fija en ella, escuchando atentamente-...él me regaló esa foto... me dijo que si por su hermano fuera, la rompería, pero estaba seguro de que yo la guardaría... y tuvo razón, aún la tengo...

Al abrir de nuevo el álbum ahí estaba el, vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, con la armónica en la mano derecha a la altura del pecho y la otra apartando un poco el cabello que parecía alborotado por el viento, estaba ligeramente agachado y la foto parecía estar un poco inclinada gracias a la manera en que cayó la cámara.

-Me veo muy bien... -dijo sonriendo no por sus palabras, sino por el hecho de que aún la conservaba- ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de mi...

-Ya vas a iniciar otra vez Terry...! -respondió riendo- sólo te la mostré porque... bueno... somos amigos…

-Si… amigos…

-Así que gracias... por lo mucho que me has ayudado estos días... -mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un inocente besó en la mejilla, agregó- creo que sin ti no habría podido hacerlo...

-Vamos...! no digas eso...! -contesto separándola, haciendo todo lo posible por no seguir sus impulsos y besarla- por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que te motivo?

-La verdad... fue miedo...

-Le tienes miedo a Albert?

-A él no... A todo lo que hay detrás de el... a veces el actuaba tan diferente a ese Albert que hace tanto me enamoró... creo que todos esos últimos problemas son la clara muestra de ese cambio... sé que en el fondo él sigue siendo el mismo, sólo que lo ha olvidado...

-Te duele demasiado haberlo dejado, no?

-Quiero creer que está tontería servirá de algo...

-No debí preguntar... -le sonrió queriendo animarla y a la vez animarse el- mejor sigue contándome de las fotos... cuando dices que te regaló la mía?

-Oh! si... -hizo un poco de memoria- fue después de que fuiste a Chicago con la compañía... cuando presentaron el Rey Lear...

En esos mismos momentos, un desaliñado Albert abandonaba su refugio, encontrando a uno de sus sobrinos casi enseguida; este se sorprendió al verlo, pero a la vez se sintió alegre por lo que creía que significaba esa aparición.

-Hola Alb...

-Archie -le interrumpió y lo tomó del hombro- quiero que mandes a alguien a investigar en New York

-Pensé que no...

-Hazlo! que la busquen hasta en la clínica más pequeña y por todos los alrededores de la ciudad... quiero saber si se fue con...

-No será tan fácil localizarla...

-No me importa, que lo hagan y por si no tienen éxito, que vigilen a Grandchester durante algún tiempo...

-Avisare a George... se hará lo que pides... pero has pensado que pasara si a pesar de todo esto no la encontraras? -trato de hacerle ver todas las opciones- es posible que mi el sepa donde este...

-Pensare en eso después, cuando me lo confirmen...

En Cleveland, los recién llegados terminaban la velada riendo y recordando, burlándose en algunos casos y en otros, con una notoria tristeza. Fotos con los rostros de Archie, Stear, Annie, Patty, Candy, Albert y varias del hogar de Ponny; eran admiradas con emoción, pero la que más significo para él fue esa en particular, con la cual se permitió imaginar que tal vez y después de todo, aún significaba algo para ella.

Al llegar al final del álbum, dos fotos hicieron que de esas esmeraldas comenzaran a brotar unas lentas lágrimas; en una de estas, se mostraba un grupo de varias señoritas, todas vestidas con el uniforme de la escuela de enfermería y abajo de la ya descrita, Stear recargado en la hélice de un aeroplano, vistiendo el uniforme militar y con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Flammy Hamilton... -señaló a la chica de anteojos.

-La recuerdo... -afirmó con un suspiro mientras recordaba como la conoció

-Ella también fue a la guerra... estaba en el frente cuando... lo que supe es que una bomba cayó cerca de la unidad médica... Hace medio año me enteré de eso... creo que no le hicieron funeral... en el de Stear no me permitieron acercarme, la tía abuela me culpa por ello... pronto hará un año y medio de su muerte...

-Tranquila... -la abrazó al ver que comenzaba a llorar- ella está equivocada... no debes pensar en eso... vamos, necesitas dejar de sentirte así, sino no rendirás en el trabajo... y además, crees que podre irme tranquilo sabiendo en qué estado estás?

-Es que... -suspiro- a veces me preguntó, qué me habría pasado a mi? yo también quise ir a la guerra.

-Qué? -casi gritó.

-Si... antes de encontrar a Albert sin memoria, yo me iba a alistar como voluntaria, sólo había un puesto y Flammy fue quien por segundos, se ofreció... y después, hace algunos meses lo intente por mi cuenta... pero la influencia de la familia había bloqueado ya cualquier posibilidad... Si hubiera ido... tal vez ahora compartiría el mismo destino que ellos... yo la admiraba, recuerdo que era tan profesional y varias veces quise ser como ella... y Stear... el fue tan importante para mi... siempre tan ocurrente, tan divertido y entregado a sus inventos, siempre tan lindo conmigo... lo quería tanto, no entiendo por qué? por qué tuvo que morir? Por qué así? por qué tan lejos...?

-Candy... -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, aún sosteniendo su abrazó y agradeciendo a quienes truncaron esa decisión; y después de unos minutos en silencio; se separo un poco, la tomó del rostro y haciendo uso de su caballerosidad, beso su frente y dijo- que bueno que no fue así... pero por ahora debemos ir a dormir, yo te cuidare hasta que estés más tranquila... estaré aquí, contigo, en este que por el momento es... nuestro pequeño y nuevo hogar...

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es especial para mí, fue al terminarlo que comenzaron mis dudas y es por esta razón que les compartiré un poco de cómo nació está historia, con la firme idea de que les aclara algunas dudas, principalmente sobre Albert.<p>

Comenzare por decirles que luego de algún tiempo en que sólo leía, hubo una noche en especial que una duda llegó a mi; Por qué siempre hablan sobre el Albert que todas conocemos? ese príncipe sin defectos que siempre está alegre, que es inteligente y compasivo... Porque nadie describe a un Albert que cometa algún grave error? por qué nadie describe a un Albert más humano? Fue con esas dudas que me dormí, deseando leer algo distinto.

Para mi sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente desperté con una nueva interrogante; como sería Albert si fuera real? y no habló de físicamente, sino de su carácter. Yo soy una fiel creyente de que todos tenemos un lado obscuro y creo que durante ese día me obsesione tratando de imaginar los defectos de mi príncipe de la colina, me preguntaba cosas tan inverosímiles como: se estará quedando calvo? y otras más factibles como; será malo en los negocios! y la obvia, será celoso? como actuaría Albert si fuera celoso? luego mande un correo a una amiga, comentándole un poco acerca de esas dudas y mis respuestas, lo sé, fue algo tonto, pero no sabía que más contarle... y por supuesto, nunca tuve respuesta.

Mientras intentaba seguir imaginando a mi Albert real, mi papá estaba a unos pasos viendo su novela y me dijo algo sobre una prima, a lo que desinteresada le respondí: por eso no me gusta ser como soy... (Y es que suelo ser demasiado amigable y desinteresada... al menos hasta que me fastidian) y fue así como inicio, esa noche no dormí mientras en mi mente comenzaba a maquilar la trama, una trama con toques realistas, con situaciones que a cualquiera podrían pasarles, una historia en la que no hay nadie malo y tampoco nadie completamente bueno... con personajes que muestran sus virtudes y defectos.

Así que, si preguntan el por qué de ciertas actitudes en los personajes? sólo tienen que verlo un poco desde esa perspectiva para que lo entiendan un poco mejor... Así que sin más, me despido enviándoles un caluroso saludo hasta donde estén y hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Besos y abrazos! 4tardecer o simplemente Monse...

**Elyter: **gracias por leerme, respecto a la publicación, esto es en realidad para todas; estoy tratando se seguir un orden de seis días, es decir; hoy publico en sábado, el próximo llegara en viernes a menos claro, que yo les avise.

**Rosial: **creo que no me he expresado del todo bien, mi intención no es cambiar a Albert… mi príncipe de la colina me gusta tal cual es; simplemente esa fue su reacción ante tales acontecimientos, eso no quiere decir que lo volveré el malo, por supuesto que no! =O eso sería una tragedia para mi… puedo volver malo a cualquiera, menos a mi Albert… =D En fin… no te preocupes, después de la tormenta llega la calma, aunque a veces no dure lo suficiente…

**Lili Brown: **muchas gracias por tu comentario; de verdad no se imaginan lo feliz que me siento cuando los leo, y bueno… espera un poco y veras lo que sigue… aunque tal vez debas esperar sentada… =D

**Oligranchester: **hola amiga, como siempre gracias por tusa comentarios, tanto este como el que dejaste en _**CAVILACIONES POR TU AUSENCIA**_ Me encanto eso de que debe desheredar a la tía… jajaja fue genial! Pero lastima… y en realidad no son tan arpías… solo aprovecharon la ocasión… y bueno, si fue algo totalmente infantil, sin embargo esa huida es fundamental… ya has de imaginar por qué? O mejor dicho por quien? gracias…


	10. X REINICIO

REINICIO

Antes de volver a Chicago, Terry le aseguró a la rubia que regresaría para saber si todo iba manchando bien y si se estaba acoplando a su nueva vida, le preocupaba el hecho de que no conocía a nadie en esa ciudad, sólo a la inquieta Anne Marie y la Sra. Walters.

Al llegar a Illinois, en seguida fue al lugar donde vivió durante su estadía ahí, preguntó al portero sobre su nota y luego de que le confirmara lo ocurrido, fue al departamento donde vivió la pecosa e hizo una gran actuación mostrándose sumamente preocupado por lo sucedido.

El siguiente paso a seguir era ir a visitar a Annie con el pretexto de una disculpa, pero sobre todo para tratar de averiguar un poco más sobre la huida y las acciones tomadas por los Andrew. Con lo que el moreno no contaba es que precisamente Albert estaba ahí tratando de sacar información.

-Señorita, tiene otra visita -anunció la mucama desde la entrada a la lujosa estancia

-Quién es?

-Soy yo Annie... -saludo aún caminando por el pasillo, tras la doncella.

-Terry! –dijo sorprendida puesto que Albert comenzaba a convencerla de su teoría sobre la extraña desaparición de ambos- que haces aquí?

-Vine sólo por cortesía... -se detuvo anonadado al ver al rubio que le observaba de forma extraña- Al... Albert, buena tarde...

-Acaso no sabes lo que sucedió? -preguntó ella al notar lo incómodo del momento.

-Lo de... eh? hace rato quise visitar a Candy... pero su casero me dijo que se había ido... también por eso estoy aquí... le traje un regaló... dónde está?

-No sabemos...

-No saben? no quieras esconderla Albert -quiso bromear- ya dinos donde está, te aseguró que nadie te la podría quitar...

-De verdad no sabes nada? -se animó a preguntar el rubio.

-Voy llegando a la ciudad, esperaba que al fin hubieran solucionado sus diferencias...

-Y por qué te fuiste? -preguntó la morena.

-Bueno... -no había pensado en ello- hace... recibí un telegrama de mi madre, Robert necesitaba arreglar unos detalles del vestuario y... sólo regrese por mis cosas... tomare el tren nocturno... Pero explíquenme... ella... la han buscado? les dejó una dirección o algo?

-No, nada... sólo una nota... -habló cabizbaja.

-Puedo leerla?

-Es personal y no la traje -respondió el rubio.

-La verdad es que no entiendo... es decir, ella no hace ese tipo de cosas...

-Pues lo hizo! -sentencio el empresario.

-Si lo ha hecho, cuando huyó del colegio... o ya lo olvidaron?

-Esto es una broma? si claro... Vamos Candy! -gritó- ya los descubrí! sal de tu escondite!

-Terry... -murmuro la morena con timidez- es verdad... incluso llegue a creer que se había ido contigo...

-Annie... -la miro con incredulidad y luego de un silencio continuo- conmigo...? y por qué pensaste eso?

-Los dos desaparecieron el mismo día.

-El mismo día...? Esto es... Albert tú crees lo mismo?

-Eso pensé... fue demasiada coincidencia que ambos se marcharan el mismo día.

-No sabía nada de esto... es... yo me fui sólo, ni siquiera pude avisarle!

-Ustedes eran buenos amigos -repuso Annie- ya revisaste bien? tal vez a ti si te dejó alguna dirección o algo por el estilo...

-No... Vengo de... pero no me entregaron nada, sólo me dijeron que habían entregado la nota que le deje a un hombre...-explicaba y mirando su reloj añadió- Albert, Annie por favor, les daré mi dirección... si llegan a saber algo de ella... -les pedía mientras escribía en un trozo de papel que llevaba- por favor avísenme, al menos para no seguir preocupado.

-Lo haré -confirmó la morena aceptando la dirección- y si ella se comunica contigo, espero que hagas lo mismo...

-Eso ni lo dudes... Me tengo que ir, no pensé tardar tanto, aún debo ir por mis cosas, ya es tarde y si no me doy prisa, me dejara el tren... así que... hasta pronto -se despidió.

-Adiós Terry -lo acompaño a la salida y al regresar, le preguntó a Albert- ahora que podremos hacer?

-Te convenció?

-Esto no se trata de eso, y si, se ve preocupado... tu no le crees?

-No sé qué creer...

-Ese es el problema -le reclamo- por eso Candy está actuando así! deberías confiar un poco más en los demás... o crees que todo lo que hiciste no es razón suficiente para que ella reaccionara de esta manera? Está huyendo Albert y disculpa que te lo diga, pero está huyendo de ti...

Minutos antes de la hora fijada, Candy aguardaba con documentación en mano, fuera de la oficina de recursos humanos del hospital, lucia su impecable uniforme, el cual por lo que había notado, tendría que modificar un poco. Pronto una alegre voz con acento conocido la saludo.

-Candy? -dijo aquélla jovencita- Si! eres tú! soy Anne Marie, me recuerdas?

-Por supuesto! -contesto con una sonrisa y viendo como otra chica tal vez de su edad se acercaba.

-Maggie! -gritó llamando a quien se acercaba- ella es Candy de quien les hable el otro día! -y dirigiéndose a la oji verde agregó- te presentó a mi hermana...

-Margueritte LeLudec -dijo la aludida, una señorita casi idéntica a su joven hermana, pero con unos delicados anteojos y el cabello un poco más largo, sujeto en la base de la nuca.

-Candice White.

-Y tú…? que es de ti el muchacho del otro día?

-Anne, no seas entrometida!

-Es que es muy guapo...

-Jaja... -rió y dudó un poco antes de contestar- es mi hermano... Y ya se fue... Tenía unos asuntos que resolver... además el trabaja en New York...

-Que lastima... -refunfuño la francesa

-Bueno, nosotras nos tenemos que ir... -fue la escueta frase con que se despidió la otra pelinegra de la ex rubia y jalando a su hermana.

Una vez que al fin la atendieron, después de que revisaran sus documentos y le entregaran su gafete, fue a la jefatura de enfermeras como le habían indicado, donde le asignarían su turno y área de trabajo.

Mientras era conducida por el policlínico, en el camino se topó con Margueritte, quien laboraba en el área de cirugía general y a quien la jefa de turno le había pedido le diera un recorrido a la oji verde por el hospital.

A pesar de que la francesa era un poco reservada, a la pecosa le agradó mucho. Luego de sólo pasar por los que creyó los pasillos más importantes, llegaron al piso de pediatría, donde la presentó con algunos médicos y las enfermeras de la estación; por suerte, Anne Marie hacía su ronda, sino gritaría de alegría.

En cuanto la mayor de las LeLudec se retiró la otra enfermera del piso, comenzó a explicarle acerca de cómo estaban organizadas y siendo que ella es quien más sabía sobre cirugía, le dejó al cargo de los pacientes que requirieran de sus habilidades.

Esa mañana, tranquila como siempre aguardaba Elroy la agradable visita de quien esperaba se convirtiera en la próxima matriarca Andrew. La había mandado llamar para convencerla e iniciar a idear su estrategia a seguir, para que su víctima aceptara ese matrimonio; incluso y a pesar de que tenía algunas buenas ideas, había enviado un telegrama a Washington solicitando la visita de su sobrina predilecta.

-Cuando llegara Elisa? -preguntó Nichole ansiosa.

-Está tarde, aun así tendremos que postergar nuestra próxima reunión al menos uno o dos días, para no levantar sospechas.

-Tía abuela, está segura que esa es la única forma de...

-Confía en mí, William es un hombre de principios muy inteligente, es por ello que si queremos lograr algo, debemos hacer lo inesperado, lo que menos se imagina y en el momento en que menos se lo espera... jugaremos nuestras mejores cartas o jugaremos sucio de ser necesario.

-No estoy muy segura de querer hacerlo... y si al final no acepta? quedare marcada...

-Eso déjamelo a mí, tu solo ocúpate de tus dudas; quieres a mi sobrino o no?

-Claro que lo quiero!

-Entonces que más quieres?

-Al menos... -suspiro- esa enfermera se fue de la ciudad... eso me da más confianza, se fue y ojalá que nunca vuelta...

-Créeme Nichole, una vez que se dé a conocer tu compromiso... no tendrás que preocuparte más por ella; de hecho, podrás olvidarte de que alguna vez existió...

Ese había resultado ser un buen día para la ahora castaña, que comenzó sus labores y asistió en algunas curaciones. Fue la última en entregar su reporte, pero sólo gracias a que su reemplazo se retrasó. Una vez que estaba en el área de vestidores Anne Marie esperaba a que su hermana terminara de cambiarse, mientras tanto platicaba con Candy para pasar el rato.

-Lista? -preguntó Margueritte.

-Si! -respondió con una sonrisa y luego de un besó en la mejilla se despidió de la rubia y amablemente añadió- si quieres, apresúrate y que nuestro hermano te vaya a dejar...

-No se preocupen...

-Yo quería que lo conocieras -reprocho.

-Tal vez la próxima... hasta mañana...

A pesar de que tardo un poco, antes de llegar a la puerta y a través de una ventana lo vio, no pudo evitar clavar su vista en él; usaba unos curiosos lentes, de complexión fornida y sin embargo no volteaba. Provocando en ella que la misma sensación del otro día le embargaba, habiéndole sentir cierta familiaridad.

-Creo que ya veo visiones... -pensaba intentando burlarse de su situación.

Camino despacio, tan sólo a algunos metros de ellos e intentando no hacer caso, los vio entrar a su edificio y entonces apresuro el paso siguiendo su rumbo a casa para descansar.

Por la tarde, luego de una larga reunión Neal llegaba a descansar a la mansión, tenía dolor de cabeza y un poco agobiado por ello se quedó en el primer sofá que encontró a su paso. Comenzaba a dormitar cuando el ruido de unos pasos y una inconfundible voz le retumbaron en los oídos.

- No puede ser! -reclamo el muchacho molesto cuando los pasos se detuvieron cerca de el- qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola hermanito, así me recibes? necesitas recuperar tus modales...

-Engreída!

-Idiota!

-A qué gas venido? a tramar algo nuevo o a estropear mis asuntos?

-No te creas tan importante! no eres el único al que detesto...

-Al fin lo admites!

-Por favor! -se burlaba abiertamente- eres demasiado estúpido como para haberlo descubierto tu sólo... quien te ayudo?

-Vaya... la princesita trajo su reducido arsenal de ofensas...

-Me aburres Neal... te diré algo, el día en que vueltas a ponerte de mi lado, veras cuanto te conviene apoyarme... pero si prefieres seguir defendiendo a esa estafadora, entonces atente a las consecuencias...

-Sí, si... fue por eso que iniciaste este problema..

-Al menos no has perdido esa parte de tu memoria; deberías cuidarte, podría contagiarte de algo o peor... quizá te vuelvas tan corriente como ella... eso sin contar... recuerdas quien fue la que te humillo rompiendo tu compromiso? deberías hacer algo al respecto y no seguir con esta farsa...

-Eres..!

-Neal Leegan! -intervino Elroy- que falta de respeto es esa? Elisa es una dama y sobre todo tu hermana, así que trátala con la cortesía que merece.

-Tía...! -murmuro resignado y volteando a la defendida le advirtió- esto no se quedará así... sea lo que sea que estás tramando...

-Neal!

-...no te lo permitiré... -volvió la vista a la mujer que se acercaba tras él y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó- sólo le daba la bienvenida... disfruta tus días aquí, HERMANITA... -salió de la sala dejando a la anciana que recibía un abrazó de su sobrina favorita.

Después de cenar, Candy leyó un poco de alguno de libros de medicina y decidió dormir temprano; sin embargo el aroma de Terry impregnado en las sábanas la embriagaba.

-Que habrá pasado? -se preguntaba, esperando que el empresario no tomara represalias contra él. En el fondo le tenía un cariño inmenso y es que a final de cuentas lo amo demasiado; muy distinto de con Albert, con el todo era más sutil, más abierto y con mayor confianza.

-Confianza? -se preguntó indignada- pero si de verdad hubiera "confianza" no estaría en esta situación...

Poco tiempo más tarde, estaba profundamente dormida. Sin saber cómo llegó ahí recorría un hermoso prado, las flores silvestres y el aroma a tierra mojada la hacían sentir como en casa; corría feliz como cuando era niña y luego de juntar un pequeño ramillete. Volteo al sentir que un viento ardiente la abrazaba y marchitaba al instante a las florecillas, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ser consumido por las flamas que no supo de donde provenían.

Entre la sorpresa del momento creyó escuchar a Albert que le gritaba con algarabía, intento buscarlo, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, en cambio podía ver como aquel valle estaba devastado. Miro el cielo intentando encontrar una respuesta; alcanzó a ver una avioneta cayendo y que se estrelló no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, se acercó con la intención de ayudar al piloto si es que aún seguía con vida hasta entre el rumor de las llamas y a escasos metros de la nave escucho una leve súplica.

-Ayuda.. –intentaba gritar aquel sujeto, el llamado era lastimero y ella en su afán de servir corrió aun con más fuerza.

-Ya voy! aguante! - gritaba intentando acercarse pero por más que corría, parecía nunca poder llegar.

Fue entonces cuando a la lejanía la vio aunque lucia muy diferente, era Margueritte; su rostro estaba cubierto en polvo y cenizas, tenía un vestido de algodón rosa notablemente sucio y algo roído, en su brazo izquierdo un vendaje con vestigios de sangre que le abarcaba el área del codo a la muñeca; en pocas palabras, su apariencia era lastimera y así fue que ella ayudo a sacar a aquel piloto, lo más rápido posible y alejó al hombre del lugar y un poco después un muy fuerte estruendo se escuchó.

-Stear! -gritó Candy despertando asustada y sudando frío al momento de la detonación, intento controlar su respiración y poco después balbuceo- fue solo un sueño…

Una vez que se tranquilizó reviso su reloj despertador, eran las 4am, aún faltaban 2 horas para iniciar su turno en el hospital; queriendo descansar un poco más cerró los ojos, pero en su mente la memoria de aquel sueño no se lo permitía.

Sabiendo que no conseguiría ese objetivo se levanto fue a su escritorio, encendió su luz y escribió unas cartas que contenían su nueva dirección y contándoles de los lugares que había conocido en aquélla ciudad, lo impresionante que le resultó el hospital, su nuevo puesto y sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo, sobretodo de las LeLudec; estas como respuesta a las enviadas su último día en Chicago. Sin saber que más podría escribir, se despidió e inicio a prepararse para su jornada laboral.

Refugiada en la estación de enfermeras la oji verde meditaba sobre su pesadilla, una jubilosa risa le atrajo de vuelta a la realidad y pronto entró Anne Marie con su peculiar algarabía.

-Y Marge? -preguntó curiosa al verla llegar sola.

-Bonjour! -le saludo la pelinegra- llegó antes, fueron por ella para una cirugía... cómo estás?

-Ops! cierto, hola! -le respondió haciendo una de sus tantas caras graciosas- estoy bien y tú?

-También... aunque no pareces tan bien... - le hizo saber lo que su rostro indicaba, y la castaña sólo rió.

-A ti no se te va ni una AnneMa..! Lo que sucede es que tuve una pesadilla...

-Oh...! -se sorprendió y luego de pensar un poco siguió- pero no te preocupes, sólo fue eso...

-Es que... fue algo sobre alguien muy querido para mí... alguien que hace un tiempo murió...

-Pero Candy... -intento animarla- no debes estar triste por eso... sé que es difícil, pero como enfermeras estamos acostumbradas a la muerte y bueno... siempre hay un mañana...

-Tienes razón... es sólo que aún no conozco a muchos por aquí y me siento un poco sola...

-Yo sé cómo solucionarlo... a mi hermano le he platicado mucho sobre ti y te quiere conocer! -le explicaba con una sonrisa graciosa- nos pidió que te invitáramos a cenar... di que sí o me torturara...

-Está bien... -reía- cuando?

-Qué te parece hoy?

-Estaría bien... pero mejor no... Tengo mucho que hacer en casa... -mintió, y pensándolo un poco respondió- que tal el viernes?

-Perfecto, será saliendo de aquí y no será necesario que te cambies, además... -sonreía de manera picara- el otro día mi hermano te vio y dijo que eres muy bonita y que le gustaría que fueras su novia...

-Jajá... -rió la castaña mirando su reloj- y que tal si no le caigo bien o el a mí..?

-Y eso qué? –dijo con inocencia.

-Mejor vámonos que ya es tarde...

-De acuerdo, pero por el momento nos tenemos que ir... -reviso su reloj y se levantó para iniciar su turno.

-Te caerá muy bien... -la seguía- es muy gracioso y muy ocurrente, también es muy guapo... ya te dije que es mecánico? se le da muy bien el arreglar cosas...además en la guerra fue piloto y...

Candy la escuchaba simulando prestar atención, hasta que llegaron a su área y luego de mucho insistir por francesa, quedaron de almorzar juntas y ya quería seguir contándole mucho más sobre su hermano.

Annie ensayaba una melodía en el piano, trataba de distraerse un poco mientras su enamorado llegaba. En algún momento una de las doncellas entró al salón y al verla tan concentrada espero para poder entregarle el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

-Señorita? -habló la mucama cuando la morena hizo una pausa- su correo... se le ofrece algo más?

-No, gracias... sólo avísame cuando llegue el joven Girardí.

-Así lo haré niña...

Sin revisar lo recibido dejó el paquete a un lado para seguir con alguna otra pieza. Un poco aburrida y después de varios minutos dejó el salón y fue a su alcoba donde abrió la primer carta, está era del hogar de Pony, la leyó con atención y al terminar reviso las demás encontrando en seguida una de Florida, en la cual Patty le avisaba de su futura boda.

Sorprendida de inmediato escribió una respuesta felicitándola y agradeciendo que la haya elegido como una de sus damas, sin olvidar añadir lo sucedido con su amiga. Volvió a revisar su correspondencia quedando atónita al hallar una de la rubia, la abrió y comenzó a leerla hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

-Señorita, el joven Girardi la espera en la estancia.

-En seguida voy... -contesto sin dejar la lectura y con misiva en mano bajo al encuentro de su pretendiente, a quien saludo con un casto beso y luego de ofrecerle alguna bebida tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.

-Has tenido noticias de...

-Oh Dante! -le interrumpió- que haré?

-Respecto a qué?- le preguntó creyendo que diría algo trivial.

-Me envió una carta diciéndome a donde se fue...

-William estará feliz!

-Lo sé... pero me pide que no le diga nada...

-Sabes bien lo preocupado que está por ella...

-Es mi amiga... bueno.. El también y es por esa razón que no sé qué hacer.. Candy siempre me ha apoyado y no creo justo el traicionarla de esa manera..

-Que dice en la carta?

-Habla sobre sus razones para marcharse...

-Se fue con su amigo, el actor?

-Ella se fue con... se fue a Cleveland... -al notar que no dejaba de mirarla se lo confirmó- si se fue con el...

-Pero él estuvo aquí ayer, les aseguró no saber nada!

-Quizá ella se lo pidió... o tal vez me mintió porque Albert estaba aquí; la verdad el saber que al menos no se fue sola, de algún modo me tranquiliza.

-Como sea Annie, debes decirle a William, él sabrá que hacer.

-No! tú no sabes, no viste como peleaban!

-Tu tampoco!

-Pero lo escuche... y vi el estado en que la dejó en su último altercado; bien merecido que lo tiene por maltratarla así, -hizo una pausa para pensar sus opciones- prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-Pero Annie?

-Prométemelo, en cuanto sepa su dirección tratare de convencerla para que regrese... eso es algo en lo que no debemos interferir...

-Está bien -se dio cuenta de que no lograría hacerle entrar en razón- pero sólo esperare un tiempo y si no consigues o no le dices nada, entonces yo lo haré.

-No! -volvió a pedir- ni tú, ni yo hablaremos con el de esto, no sabemos cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar y hasta cierto punto... me asusta el imaginar que pueda llegar a tomar represalias contra ella...

Durante su almuerzo, la francesa no sabía cómo iniciar, por lo cual la rubia estaba sorprendida ante aquel silencio y aun así, llena de nervios, hablando bajo y olvidando por un momento sus alimentos, comenzó.

-Sabes Candy... la verdad es que Stear perdió la memoria en su accidente...

-En serio?

-Si! pero eso no es todo... creo que iba acompañado por alguien más y esa persona murió junto con... -asustada se interrumpió- Margueritte! pensé que estarías en cirugía.

-Aún no inicia, sólo vine por una manzana y me voy... hola Candy... de qué hablan

-Hola, me estaba contando de...

-De los niños latosos que se la pasan haciendo travesuras... -respondió esperando le creyera.

-Por eso yo no estoy en pediatría... -término su manzana y se retiró.

-No le hagas caso... -la disculpo- le encantan los niños, es sólo que ha sido muy difícil para nosotras..

-Hace tiempo conocí a alguien similar... -le aseguró refiriéndose a Flammy- porque le mentiste a tu hermana?

-Es que es algo muy delicado... algo así como un secreto, pero yo confió en ti y sé que no dirás nada...

-Prometo no decir nada!

-Es que... -volvió a bajar la voz- cuando mi hermano se recuperó por completo, hicimos todo lo posible por salir de Francia... imagínate! tuvimos que conseguir documentos falsos para mi hermano...

-Falsos? –murmuro incrédula.

-Si! -recupero su voz- pero una vez aquí empezó a trabajar de mecánico y mi hermana en un hospital y yo en una clínica... lo que quedó de nuestra casa en Francia seguro que ya no existe...

Candy no supo que decir, estaba demasiado intrigada; las chicas le inspiraban mucha confianza, pero su hermano? qué tal si era un delincuente, un matón y si estaba preso o algo así? y si por eso le consiguieron la documentación falsa. Miles de tonterías pasaron por su cabeza, hasta que la francesa volvió a hablar.

-Te voy a decir algo aún más delicado, pero promete que no dirás nada a Maggie, porque me mataría...

-L... lo... lo prometo... -llevó su mano a su pecho, queriendo lucir más tranquila.

-La verdad es que Stear no es nuestro hermano... -volvió a murmurar dejando a la oji verde boqui abierta.

-En... Entonces?

-Es nuestro primo! -afirmó Margie, quien regreso sin que se dieran cuenta- y tú no tienes por qué estar hablando de más! -reprendió a su hermana.

-Y...yo no diré nada...

-Eso espero... -hizo levantar a Ane llevándosela consigo y dejando a la pecosa aún más confundida y temerosa.

Cuando su turno término, salió presurosa intentando no encontrar a sus enigmáticas compañeras; una vez en la puerta pudo ver aquel muchacho, como siempre, recargado en un árbol, con el rostro un poco oculto por las sombras.

-El joven LeLudec... -susurro- de verdad será su primo? y si es otra cosa?

Notó como el chico volteaba a verla y aunque por las penumbras no pudo ver su rostro, sólo el reflejo de sus anteojos; recordando sus temores decidió que era mejor correr, sólo por si acaso se trataba de algún asesino de enfermeras o algo por el estilo...

-Terry regresa pronto... -jadeo aterrorizada durante su huida- para que me ayudes a averiguar lo que pasa... qué tal si me quieren secuestrar... –cerro los ojos con fuerza, sin notar que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que tropezó con aquel sujeto que la sujeto con fuerza-Suélteme! Suélteme! Pediré auxilio si no me suelta! –grito tratando de separarse de su agresor.

* * *

><p>Que tal amigas! Cómo están? Yo aquí, de regreso una vez más. Y con este nuevo capítulo… Creen que este Stear sea malo como se imagina Candy? Y si ese que la detuvo es una clase de secuas del muchacho? Jaja la verdad yo ya sé lo que sucede… en fin…<p>

Entre otras cosas quizá la próxima semana me retrase con la publicación, es que me metí en un lio… =S prometí participar en un evento que está organizando _** le chateau de Candy Candy **_en el Facebook… y con la falta de inspiración que traigo… imagínense… desde _cavilaciones_ no he podido escribir nada decente… =( pero espero pronto superar este bache de depresión y seguir con es script, por suerte… tengo varios capítulos ya desarrollados…

En fin… les mando muchos besos y abrazos hasta donde estén y reciban un fuerte saludo de mi parte. Y no olviden, espero sus reviews, criticas, tomatazos, dudas o un poco de apoyo, lo que sea, será muy, pero muy bien recibido.

Monse o simplemente 4tardecer.

**Oligranchester: **Pobre Albert… si supiera que Candy ya no es rubia… le facilitaría mucho las cosas… =P y por otro lado Terry… al menos por el momento se porta bien y lo acepta como todo enamorado resignado… que se le va hacer… eso le pasa por decepcionarme cuando se quedo con la Susa.

**elyter: **no te preocupes, yo a veces soy demasiado fastidiosa… y bueno… también suelo tener demasiada paciencia… y bueno, la verdad a mí eso me molesta un poco, y es porque sé que a veces no nos llega la inspiración que trate de tener un script algo avanzado antes de iniciar a publicar. Gracias por ver tierno el capítulo, es lo que intente hacer de él y bueno, respecto a este Stear… ya pronto averiguaran más…

**lili Brown: **A mí me encanto la historia de la cámara y la foto, lo que intente con eso es darle esperanzas a Terry… crees que lo logre? Ahora falta saber si seguirá resistiendo el hecho de solo ser su amigo… aunque pronto tendrá que regresar a trabajar…


	11. XI FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD

FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD

Desde el día en que Alistear LeLudec la vio le intrigo y animado por todos los comentarios de su pequeña hermana, sintió el deseo de conocerla; una mezcla de curiosidad, familiaridad y condescendencia era lo que sentía por aquélla sonriente castaña y fue inspirado por esto que apoyó la idea de invitarla a cenar.

Esa tarde sus hermanas estaban retrasadas y mientras seguía esperándolas, de reojo la vio salir, quería acercarse a ella con pretexto de preguntar por las aún ausentes y aprovechar para presentarse y conocerla un poco mejor; sin embargo sólo pudo quedarse observando como corría asustada y a solo unos pasos adelante tropezó con alguien, acto que le hizo sonreír. Aquel hombre la sujeto mientras ella se jaloneaba violentamente y cuando estaba a punto de acudir en su ayuda, la soltó y lo tomó del brazo e iniciaron a charlar muy cómodamente, con lo cual se molestó un poco.

-Ese es Terry! -dijo la francesita señalándolo- el hermano de Candy...

-Su hermano?

-Sí.. -con mucha alegría continuo- ya conseguí que acepte cenar connosotros, será el viernes, aunque...? si su hermano está aquí, también él va a ir... qué bien! yo lo quiero conocer!

-Anne Marie, nunca cambiaras... -suspiro resignado- y Maggie?

Tan sólo bajo del tren Terry fue a dejar al departamento las pocas pertenencias que llevaba, pero al no tener llave las encargo; salió casi corriendo y gracias a lo distraída que corría la oji verde, tropezaron.

-Fíjese por dónde camina! -le reclamo una vez que la soltó y corroboro que no le harían daño.

-Jaja... -rió el- qué te pasa? por qué tanta prisa? déjame ayudarte... que nunca te fijas tarzan pecosa?

-Terry...! -suspiro aliviada y lo agarró del brazo- regresaste rápido...

-Si... que tal el hospital? -le preguntó mientras comenzaron a caminar.

-Mm...? Bueno... estoy en pediatría... en cirugía pediátrica para ser más exacta...

-Qué bien! imagino que debe ser difícil...

-Si... lo es... pero también quiere decir que soy buena en mi trabajo.

-Me alegra Candy... y ya hiciste amigos?

-Conocí a la hermana de Anne Marie y mis compañeros.. por el momento sólo a ellos... –continuaronplaticando sobre eso hasta llegar a casa.

-Me encontré con Albert... -le dijo una vez adentro- fui a casa de Annie y él estaba ahí... -ella sólo suspiro sin saber si preguntarle sobre ese asunto o no- quieres que te cuente sobre...

-No... -le pidió casi sin voz, entró a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena y desde ahí preguntó- por cierto, cuando te vas?

-En un par de días... acaso ya quieres que me vaya?

-Por supuesto que no! Por mi quédate aquí! Lo que pasa es que me invitaron a cenar el viernes... - dijo haciendo una de sus tantas caras graciosas- y quiero que me acompañes y si se puede, que hagas el papel de hermano celoso...

-Jajá... mira nada más... sólo me voy un par de días y ya tienes pretendientes...

-Me invito AnneMa... quiere que conozca a su hermano... creo que no descansara hasta saberme novia de él...

-Entonces sí, debe tener mi aprobación... no dejare que cualquiera se gane el corazón de mi bella hermana... -intento sonar amistoso, mientras en su mente sabía que de ser posible el mismo lucharía por obtenerlo

.-Me da miedo ese muchacho... –murmuro

-Miedo? por qué?

-Me contaron un secreto de él y no séqué pensar... creo que es un maleante que huyó de la cárcel y por eso se vinieron aquí... qué tal si me quiere hacer algo! -explicó notablemente asustada.

-Quien te dijo eso? -trato de calmarla- segura que eso es lo que es?

-Me lo dijo Anne Marie! como no voy a estar segura!

-Pero que te dijo exactamente? que son todas esas ocurrencias?

-Bueno... no... Sólo que le consiguieron papeles falsos y que...

-Ah! No te preocupes, con todo esto de la guerra, debe ser muy difícil salir de esa área; seguro fue por eso que lo hicieron...

-Pero también...

-Candy, no quieras hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua... ella no parecer ser alguien que albergue prófugos de la justicia... y como sea, el viernes lo confirmaremos y si tienes razón, dejaremos está ciudad te irás a New York conmigo...

-Está bien...

-Al menos así no me preocuparía por ti…

En la mansión Andrew; antes de la cena, la matriarca de la familia le informaba a su sobrina Elisa sobre lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, sin olvidar añadir aquéllas ideas que tenía, las dudas de Nicole y los posibles obstáculos que tendrían que vencer.

-Tía abuela, esa es una excelente idea! -exclamó la pelirroja- y no te preocupes por Nicole... yo la convenceré...

-Pero aún no sé cómo hacer para llevar a tu tío a que cometa ese acto.

-Déjeme pensar... -medito recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Además, aún debemos pensar en cómo esquivar a Archiwald y Neal...

-De ellos me encargo yo -afirmó segura de sí misma- mi hermano se ira pronto y Archie... dándole cualquier pretexto nos dejara el camino libre.

-Y Nichole? como haremos para que la acepte?

-Será simple tía abuela... ya lo hemos hecho antes... su estatura es similar a la de esa huérfana, con unos bien peinados rizos y un par de bobas coletas bastará...

-Elisa... aprecio tanto el que hayas venido, sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos logrado armar un buen plan... Sólo falta decidir lo que haremos con tu tío...

-Usted se encargará de él; será fácil, sólo tiene que...

Más tranquilos, la pareja de "hermanos" termino su cena jugando y bromeando para después irse a dormir. A pesar de haber sido la primera en recostarse, no podía conciliar elconciliar el sueño; el temor por aquel muchacho y el recuerdo de su pesadilla la tenían demasiado pensativa. De pronto escucho como el oji azul abrió y cerró la puerta, luego de su lado de la cama comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama, poco después se acomodó y dormía apacible; la seguridad que el tenerlo cerca le brindaba la tranquilizo mucho, con lo cual unos minutos después también dormía.

Fue a mitad de la noche, cuando sintió algo pesado sobre ella, que despertó; Terry la abrazaba y aunque intento separarse no lo consiguió, parecía que el joven la apretaba más a él. La situación le resultó demasiado incomoda a la chica, quien después de todo lo sucedido con Albert, sólo era una mujer y el hecho de sentir cierta dureza proveniente del castaño, un poco abajo de caderas no le ayudaba.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, permaneció inmóvil un par de minutos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que se dio cuenta que él seguía durmiendo. Una vez más intento separarse; pero al no lograrlo, resignada optó porquedarse así e intentar volver a dormir una vez más.

Por la mañana, al oír la alarma del despertador, por instinto y aún adormilado Terry se incorporó un poco para apagar el reloj, pasando por encima de Candy quien ante este acto abrió los ojos a más no poder y se le quedó viendo con incredulidad.

El muchacho tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer; estaba con medio cuerpo sobre la pecosa y detenido por su brazo izquierdo. En cuanto reacciono se incorporó de golpe, pidiendo disculpas y al darse cuenta de su natural estado, prácticamente salió corriendo de la alcoba para tomar un baño helado. Candy por su parte, comenzó a reír una vez que la puerta se cerró, tomó su bata y se acercó al baño aún entre risas.

-No te tardes... -le dijo con la voz ligeramente burlona- no me quiero ir a trabajar sin asearme...

-Candy, perdóname... -dijo fuerte, tiritando de frío y arrepintiéndose un poco por tomar ese baño helado siendo tan temprano- no me di cuenta... estaba dormido...

Ella no dijo nada más, sólo fue apreparar café y alistar su uniforme; minutos después salió Terry con la toalla en el cuello, se sentó a la mesa, sirvió el café y tomó un reconfortante trago.

-De verdad Candy, perdóname... -avergonzado repitió una vez más- estaba dormido y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía...

-Vamos Terry! olvídalo... -sin poder contenerse volvió a reír habiéndolo sonrojar- sólo fue un accidente...

El actor seguía pidiendo disculpas y ella intentaba ignorarlo por completo, sobre todoporque de alguna forma ella se sentía culpable, ya que en ese momento de soledad y ansiedad mezcladas, quiso imaginar que era Albert el que la abrazaba.

El, tan amable con ella como casi siempre, la fue dejar al trabajo y al regresar al departamento maldijo su cobardía por no hacer actuado de una mejor manera, recordó la escena intentando averiguar cómo fue que dio; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que aunque primero ella lo veía atónita, su mirada cambio luego de unos segundos.

-Creo que perdí una valiosa oportunidad... -se dijo a sí mismo- o quizá solose burlaba... -sentencio queriendo convencerse de ello.

El trabajo en las oficinas le ofrecía a Albert un momentáneo descanso a sus angustiantes inquietudes y es que de alguna forma, y de manera inconsciente; creía en aquello que el afamado actor le aseguró. Por otro lado, aún se sentía seguro de que él fue quien se había llevado a Candy, ya fuese que la tuviera en New York o la intentara ocultar en cualquier otro lado.

Aquéllos a su alrededor notaban esos inconscientes y sutiles cambios en el empresario, Archie y George le asistían en todo lo referente a los negocios pendientes, y mientras Dante trataba de no darle aquélla información que poseía.

-Que tal William? -le saludo el italiano entrando en la lujosa oficina.

-Te mande llamar porque necesito unos informes... Archie no debe tardar, él tiene los datos de cliente que... -se interrumpió para responder a quien llamaba a su puerta- Adelante!

-Ya tengo listo el informe que me pediste. -le entregó una carpeta y con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza saludo a su colega- Dante...

-Cuál es el cliente que está solicitando...

-Es para una empresa constructora... Lincoln &Sons, al parecer les están haciendo una auditoría y es por ello que requieren algunos datos, sobretodo de finanzas...

-En cuanto los tengas se los entregas a Archie -se dirigió al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto... -dudó un poco, pero se animó a preguntar con curiosidad- disculpa mi indiscreción William...

-Albert, llámame Albert.

-Claro, Albert...

-Qué quieres saber?

-Has tenido alguna noticia sobre Candy?

-Aún no... Annie no te ha dicho nada? quizá se ha comunicado con ella, después de todo son grandes amigas...

-Bueno... en realidad... -volvió a dudar- me comentó algo sobre una carta... pero no estoy muy seguro...

-Una carta? -lo miro interesado- cuando fui a visitarla no me dijo nada... quizá...? Archie, ve con ella y trata de averiguar, quizá a ti si te diga algo

-En cuanto termine mí..

-Ve de inmediato! -le ordeno

-Está bien.. -se dirigió a la salida

-Archie?

-Si?

-No le menciones que fue Dante quien nos lo dijo… -pensó un poco más y cambio de opinión- Sabes qué? Mejor ve mañana…

-No te preocupes, se hará como ordenas, yo me encargare...

Por la noche cuando Terry fue a buscara su pecosa favorita, Anne Marie le informó que la oji verde había entrado a cirugía y además se quedaría a doblar turno, y por supuesto, como era costumbre de la joven le hizo saber que su hermano no iría por ellas en esa ocasión; así que siendo un caballero las espero, conociendo al fin a Margueritte.

Luego de dejarlas a la entrada de su edificio regreso a casa un poco cabizbajo, ceno sólo y siguió estudiando su libreto hasta que el cansancio apareció y se fue a la cama, donde tardo en dormir gracias a que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Candy le quito el sueño.

A eso de las 6:20 am una cansada Candy entraba en la habitación donde Terry dormía y procurando no hacer ruido se cambió, se puso su camisón y se metió bajo las cobijas, justo en ese momento él se removió inquieto en señal de que despertaría.

-Candy... -musito entre sueños y volteando a ella- que bueno que ya llegaste... -la abrazó y sin abrir los ojos busco sus labios dándoles unligero roce.

Ella no pudo reaccionar, fue tan rápido y el volvió a quedarse dormido sosteniendo el abrazó, por lo cual nuevamente se sintió incómoda al volver a sentir lo mismo que la mañana anterior, pero ahora con teniéndolo de frente y sin nada que poder hacer, sólo le quedó esperar; para su suerte, enseguida relajo su cuerpo de manera que pudo separarse, aunque sólo un poco.

Casi una hora después el castaño despertó, enseguida se percató de como la abrazaba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento con la intensión de disfrutar el momento. Poco después, de manera sutil la estrecho a su pecho, besó la sonrosada mejilla y la soltó despacio para dejarla descansar.

-Que sorpresa tenerte aquí Archie -fue el informal saludo con que lo recibió- a que debo tu visita?

-Hola Annie, a tu pregunta solo puedo decir que es por Candy.

-Candy? -preguntó un poco nerviosa- que sucede con ella? ya la localizaron?

-Aún no.. Pero creemos que tú sabes su paradero.

-Yo? y que les hace creer eso?

-Nuestros investigadores nos aseguraron que recibiste una carta de ella...

-Me tienen vigilada? -reclamo ofendida- qué falta de respeto es esa? Eso es algo bajo de su parte! sobre todo cuando yo misma le asegure a Albert que le haría saber si...

-El caso es tu recibiste esa carta y no nos informaste! -le interrumpió.

-Eso fue porque no me pareció importante hacerlo...

-Muéstramela -pidió.

-Yo... ya... ya no la tengo... la tire...

-Qué hiciste qué?

-La tire... fue un accidente… además, sólo me pedía disculpas por no avisarme lo que planeaba hacer...

-Sé que estás mintiendo... -sentencio al observarla tratando de reafirmar sus palabras- que es lo que ocultas? anda, dime que más tenía esa carta...

-Bueno... -pensó mientras escondía sus manos empuñadas- decía las razones que tuvo para actuar como lo hizo... y también que aún no sabía a donde iría...

-No sabía...? Desde donde te la mando?

-De... en el remitente escribió su dirección de su departamento... el sello postal es de esta ciudad y la fecha es del día en que se fue...

-Dice si te volverá a escribir?

-No... Pero eso espero...

-Demonios Annie! debiste guardar la carta!

-No sabía que me vigilarían! -le respondió molesta- esperaba que confiaran en mi!

-Por favor! con lo débil y fácil de convencer que eres? de verdad creíste que Albert no cubriría cualquier probable pista?

-Claro! ustedes son tan egoístas que ni siquiera les importamos los demás!

-Egoístas? esto lo estamos haciendo por Candy! Pero claro! como podrías entenderlo? sobre todo cuando eres la persona más egoísta que conozco!

-Qué te hace pensar eso? si tu...

-No lo pienso! -la interrumpió- estoy seguro! o acaso ya olvidas lo que paso con Dante? y que tal todo el daño que le hiciste a Candy? y sólo porque tu madre no quería lidiar con el que dirán...

-Si... -respondió cabizbaja- lo acepto... pero he intentado enmendarme con ella y al final nuestra relación cambio... en cambio tú?

-Yo qué? -reacciono a la defensiva.

-Tu mantuviste una relación conmigo sin quererla, básicamente por lastima... y admítelo, hasta te alegraste cuando terminamos y es más! de no haber sido por Albert habrías corrido tras ella! -el castaño quedó sin palabras, el admitir que todo aquello era verdad le costaba y el ahora no el saber el paradero de la rubia le angustiaba; así que, lo mejor era salir de ahí- que sucede Archie? te quedaste sin palabras o te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Ese fue un golpe bajo...

-Tan bajo como lo que están haciendo para encontrarla?

-Hasta luego Annie y si llegas a saber de Candy... -le respondió de meditarlo y admitiendo su derrota- salúdala de mi parte...

-Dile a Albert que le avisare si...

-Lo haré... aunque estoy seguro de que no nos dirás nada... -salió de aquélla residencia para regresar al corporativo e informarle a medias lo acontecido a Albert.

Antes del mediodía entró a la habitación para despertar a la chica, se sentó en la cama e inclinándose un poco la sacudió de manera ligera y tratando de ignorar el estado en que ella se encontraba.

El calor de la mañana la había obligado a irse destapando poco a poco y de forma inconsciente, pero sobretodo; por tanto pataleo, la falda de su camisón dejaba ver parte desus muslos que gracias a las cortinas eran un poco difíciles de distinguir.

-Candy... -le llamó una vez más- Candy...

-Ya te oí... -respondió adormilada- que hora es?

-Casi las 12:00 -confirmó viendo el reloj- levántate, ya te prepare el baño...

-Ya voy... -se estiro un poco, se tallo los ojos, los abrió, los fijo en él y sin darse cuenta de la condición de sus ropas le pidió- puedes abrir la cortina por favor?

-Claro! -se levantó a hacerlo y sin voltear a verla salió- date prisa o se enfriara...

-Ya dije que ya voy!

-Apresúrate! oh! por cierto, ahora vuelvo, olvide comprar algo para la comida... no tardo... Y date prisa!

-Qué sí!

Terry quiso desaparecer lo más rápido posible, salió del departamento pensando en las piernas desnudas que disimuladamente acababa de ver, a mitad de las escaleras sacudió la cabeza en un mal intento por despejar su mente y fue a comprar un refresco, un poco de fruta y unos cuantos caramelos; y regreso lo más rápido que pudo, ya que había dejado la comida en la estufa. Alentrar, inmediatamente entró a la cocina pararevisar su guisado, el cual por suerte aún no se había quemado y justo cuando salía de la cocina con la intensión de colocar la vajilla; una castaña envuelta sólo en una toalla se tropezó con él. El ligero golpe ocasiono que su cabello se soltara y aunque estuvo a punto de caer, fue gracias a Terry, quien reacciono rápido sosteniéndola de la cintura, que no toco el suelo.

-Gra... gracias... -balbuceo ella sintiendo la cercanía de sus rostros y prácticamente saboreando sus labios.

-Pensé que... que te cambiarías en... antes de salir... -musito nervioso, acercándose un poco más y aún sin soltarla.

-Creí que... aún no regresabas.. -le confirmó- es que... se mojó... mi camisón se mojó...

-Tenía que regresar rápido... -decía a media voz, cerrando muy despacio la distancia entre sus labios.

-Terry! -gritó dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, notando la mirada obscurecida del muchacho, alejándose de inmediato de él y cubriendo la parte de su pecho que gracias a la toalla se dejaba ver, para luego correr y encerrarse en la alcoba.

Mientras vacilaba, se sentó en la cama sin querer admitirlo; estaba segura de que si él la hubiera tocado, ella habría terminado haciendo algo que en fondo creía no querer. Mientras tanto en la cocina; sumamente perturbado y hasta cierto punto entusiasmado, cortaba un poco de pan en rebanadas y término de alistar los utensilios sobre la mesa, para luego tomar su chaqueta y se acercó a la habitación donde la enfermera aún seguía metida.

-Candy...? -inicio con voz temblorosa- pecas?... -se recargo en la puerta- fui un canalla... -hubo silencio por unos instantes y volvió a hablar- la comida está lista... saldré un rato y regresare tarde, pero a pesar de lo que paso... aún quieres que te acompañe a la cena...?

-Espera! -gritó ya con su uniforme y abriendo la puerta de golpe- no vayas a ol..! jaja... -rió- que haces en el suelo?

-Que qué hago? me tiraste!

-Por supuesto que no… -decía entre risas- yo sólo abrí... tú fuiste el que se recargo y se cayó solo...

-Deja de reír.. -le reclamo mientras el mismo trataba de contenerse para no carcajear-que era lo que me ibas a decir...?

-Ah! si, que no olvides ir por nosotras... recuerda, salimos a las 9...-No lo olvidare... -le dijo de mala gana levantándose del suelo.

-A dónde vas? -preguntó inocente, dando por olvidado el episodio de la cocina- no vas a comer conmigo? anda! luego me acompañas al hospital y ya de ahí te vas... o es urgente?

-No! bueno... es que yo... -suspiro al no encontrar un buen pretexto- tienes razón... -sin decir nada más, comieron, ella se terminó de arreglar y salieron de ahí.

-A las 9... -le recordó antes de iniciar su jornada- no olvides venir...

-Pecas! ya te dije que aquí estaré... puntual como siempre...

Por la noche, Margueritte fue la primera en estar lista, pero esperaba cerca de la entrada de personal, mientras Anne Marie apresuraba a la oji verde que había insistido en cambiarse y antes de llegar con la que les esperaba, escucho el tenue sonido de una armónica acercándose.

-Es Terry! -les afirmó con alegría- vamos!

-Este es un hospital, no debería tocar su instrumento aquí...-le reclamo Marge en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

-Claro... aunque no creo haber tocado tan fuerte...

-Qué no?

-Vamos hermana, no seas tan amargada... ya no lo volverá a hacer...

-Sí, fue un descuido... -apoyo la oji verde- verdad Terry?

-La próxima la dejare en casa...

El cuarteto inicio su camino rumbo al apartamento de los LeLudec luego de aquel extraño reclamo, en cuanto entraron de inmediato percibieron un delicioso aroma.

-Stear! -Gritó la menor del grupo- ya llegamos!

-Qué bien! -respondió el aludido- estoy en la cocina... ya voy... -dijo aquélla masculina voz que a Candy le sonó un poco familiar.

* * *

><p>Justo a tiempo amigas! Aquí tienen el episodio 11! Espero que lo disfruten! Y de ante mano les pido una disculpa ya que en esta ocasión no puedo agregar una respuesta personal a sus reviews… =( Esto es en parte a lo apretada que esta semana se ha visto mi agenda y si le agregamos la participación en el evento que les comente… Uff!<p>

Por el momento, ya hice la segunda entrega para el evento así que, deséenme suerte… En otro asunto, a mi perfil agregue la dirección de uno de mis blogs, ahí es en donde publicare (al menos momentáneamente) los songs con los que participare, MI UNICORNIO AZUL ya se encuentra disponible, dentro de la categoría de **Candy Candy**, el siguiente lo podrán encontrar el mismo día que publique el capi 12, es decir el próximo miércoles,.

Sin más, mis queridas amigas, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un fraternal beso hasta donde sea que estén!

Monse, o simplemente 4tardecer


	12. XII ERES?

ERES…?

Neal había terminado sus negocios con éxito; sin embargo no quería irse de la ciudad sabiendo que su hermana estaba ahí y el imaginar que algo tramaba lo tenía a la defensiva. Si tan sólo tuviera tiempo intentaría indagar, pero al saber que al menos no lograría demasiado en contra de la rubia, se sentía con un poco más de tranquilidad; por lo que después de la cena preparo la maleta para su próxima partida.

-Adelante! -respondió al oír un suave llamado en su puerta.

-Joven Leegan, el señor Andrew lo solicita en su despacho -dijo Carrie con cortesía y una leve reverencia.

-En un momento voy...

Con curiosidad ingreso al lugar donde lo citaron para saber la razón de su presencia e intuyendo que algunos conflictos con su querida hermana eran la razón.

-Buena noche tío, que se le ofrece?

-Neal, sé que tú y yo no nos hemos tratado lo suficiente -inicio con tono firme, sentado tras su escritorio y luego de ofrecerle alguna bebida- y siempre he creído que la razón de esto es mi pasado, pero sobretodo el haber cancelado tu compromiso con Candy...

-No entiendo... -le preguntó luego de un breve silencio- a dónde quiere llegar?

-Mi intención al mandarte llamar es; pedirte un favor...

-Ya me imagino y de ante mano le respondo que lo haré, en caso de ella se comunique conmigo... sin embargo y a pesar de que nuestra relación ha cambiado, tenga por seguro que eso no sucederá, ella jamás me escribe...

-Aun así, en caso de que llegara a hacerlo, avísame de inmediato...

-Algo más?

-Claro! -sonrió- llévate a tu hermana contigo...

-Me temo que eso si no podrá ser... no soportaría el largo viaje en su compañía... -ambos rieron ante tal afirmación- además la tía abuela la mando llamar y conociéndola...

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero debía intentar.. Su visita me trae mala espina... -le confió con una expresión sería- es todo Neal, gracias por venir... y que tengas un buen viaje...

Candy observo el apartamento, parecía acogedor, estaba en la pequeña sala tomando a Terry del brazo mientras Anne Marie les explicaba de quien era cada habitación, para luego entrometerseen la cocina mientras su Margueritte le reprochaba por ser tan parlanchina, está última les invito a sentarse y les ofrecía algo de tomar; cuando un ruido se escucho desde la cocina.

-No se preocupen! -aclaró el cocinero- sólo fue Anne que tiro un vaso...

-No es cierto! fuiste tú!

-Cállate Anne Marie...!Me haces quedar mal con los invitados...! -se escuchaba- la comida ya está lista!

Con una sonrisa, la oji verde se levanto para ayudar a poner la mesa y distraída en su labor no se percato del momento en que el misterioso joven salió con la cacerola en las manos y una amistosa sonrisa. El actor quedó impresionado; al momento en que lo vio, no pudo evitar levantarse del sofá en que estaba y boquiabierto miro a Candy que aún no descubría lo que él mismo no podía creer.

-La comida está lista... -repitió al lado de la ex rubia e ignorando la mirada de su otro invitado y colocando el trasto sobre la mesa.

-Candy! -interrumpió la menor del grupo- el es mi hermano, Stear...

-Mucho gusto... -le saludo con una sonrisa la cual desapareció en cuanto levanto la vista, mientras palidecía y comenzaba a sentirse mareada balbuceo- no... No puedo creerlo... eres... eres tú...?

A pesar de darse cuenta Terry no pudo llegar a tiempo para auxiliarla, sólo pudo ver como de manera totalmente inesperada para los demás, se desvaneció y cayó al suelo mientras el resto preocupado, intentaron reanimarla sin éxito. Aunque seguía demasiado anonadado con la situación, la llevó hasta el sofá donde la recostó y una vez hecho esto, volteo buscando a Stear en quien mantuvo la mirada fija. Las hermanas al notar la forma tan confundida y penetrante en que lo observaba, de manera instintiva se escondieron detrás de su hermano.

-Ustedes no son hermanos... -afirmó Terry y sin obtener respuesta hasta después de varios minutos.

-Que te hace creer eso? -dijo con voz firme el joven LeLudec.

-Porque... porque tú eres Cornwell... el inventor...–afirmó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta- o lo negaras?

-Entonces si son ustedes… -balbuceó y luego de un pesado suspiro le confirmó- No Terry... yo soy... yo ya no soy ese...

-Qué...? como fue que... -se interrumpió al ver que la chica comenzaba a reaccionar- Candy...? como te sientes? -se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Me duele la cabeza... -contesto luego de unos cuantos segundos, se sentó, levanto la vista llevándola hacia Stear y con voz entrecortada volvió a preguntarle- eres tú? de verdad eres tú?

Los hermanos no decían nada, la sorpresa de ese encuentro y en particular que lo hayan reconocido era suficiente para mantenerlos en silencio y el castaño tampoco atinaba a que decir o hacer; sin embargo la oji verde aún mareada se levanto, camino hasta llegar a aquel joven, bajo la mirada, tomó sus manos, las levanto y observo, mientras su vista comenzaba a notarse empañada y alguna lágrima iniciaba a surcar su rostro.

-Eres tú... -reafirmo buscando su mirada y con una sonrisa repitió- de verdad eres tú! Stear... si! eres Alistear Cornwell...

-Tú...? -preguntó dejándose abrazar- Candy... quéhaces tú aquí?

-Que hago yo aquí? No Stear, qué haces tú aquí? deberías estar en Chicago, la familia te cree muerto...

-Yo... eso imagine...

-Nos aseguraron que habías muerto, incluso Albert mando a alguien para intentar confirmar... -se interrumpió un momento- Oh por dios! Archie y Patty! debemos avisarles!

-Candy... -sugirió Terry- creo que es mejor que te calmes... por qué no nos cuentan que fue lo que paso?

Las hermanas no daban crédito a lo que ocurría, habían permanecido mudas, sólo observando, ahora indecisas de hablar y temerosas de lo que pudiera ocurrir, hasta que la mayor salió de su escondite y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Margueritte fue quien me salvo... -inicio el relato olvidando la cena y sentándose al lado de su hermana- No recuerdo nada de eso... sólo que cuando desperté me dolía todo y ellas me cuidaban... -recordaba mientras los demás buscaban un lugar para escuchar la anécdota- esa parte de mi memoria no la tengo muy clara pero...

-El avión cayó cerca del pozo... -interrumpió Maggie- yo había ido por agua cuando la sirena sonó... Pierre me había acompañado, pero todo paso tan rápido que tuvimos que buscar algo que nos sirviera como refugio... algunas bombas caían y yo... yo creí que moriríamos ahí, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras todo al rededor comenzaba a incendiarse y luego sólo hubo calma... las naves se alejaban y estábamos por salir de nuestro escondite cuando la tierra cimbró, cayó cerca de nosotros y por la fuerza en que sucedió creímos que habían muerto así que no hicimos caso y luego un gritó... –la francesa suspiro con tristeza mientras retiraba sus delicados anteojos

-Yo insistí en regresar, pero Pierre dijo que era peligroso... no le hice caso y corrí a intentar ayudar, no sé cómo lo hice porque un día antes me había lastimado, pero como pude comencé a sacarlo de ahí, por suerte Pierre regreso y entre los dos lo conseguimos... lo llevamos lo más lejos que pudimos y quise regresar ya que había otro herido... él dijo que yo como enfermera me quedará a atenderlo; así que le quitamos la chaqueta del uniforme y se la puso para protegerse al menos un poco más de las llamas... regreso e incluso alcance a ver cuando se subió al aeroplano y entonces... –seguía con aquella trágica anécdota, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Qué… qué paso…? –le pregunto Terry con una extraña expresión de compasión en el rostro

-Exploto... fue tan fuerte que me aventó y quede un poco inconsciente... no sé cuánto tiempo paso... hasta que a lo lejos escuche a Anne Marie que corría para ayudarme...

Un silencio se instaló en el departamento, su voz pausada y llena de melancolía lo había ocasionado, sin saber cómo continuar miraba a su hermana que lloraba a su lado mientras Stear tenía la vista fija en el suelo y los visitantes no daban crédito a lo escuchado.

-Pierre murió ahí, no temíamos permitido sacarlo... -comentó la pequeña- por el uniforme... fue por eso que los militares de la zona los confundieron...

-Cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de que yo estaba bien, lo busque... -retomo la palabra la mayor- para entonces ya había muchos soldados ahí, pero ninguno se percato de nosotros... nos ignoraron; así que entre las dos nos ayudamos para llevarlo a casa... el camino fue demasiado largo y a lo lejos la sirena volvió a sonar... por suerte, logramos llegar al refugio justo cuando el rugir de las lejanas bombas regreso y por la noche, al fin despertó... sólo fue un momento, pero logramos preguntarle su nombre y aunque intentamos saber más, cayó inconsciente... sangraba mucho de la cabeza y tenía algunas balas incrustadas, así que con el pequeño botiquín y lo que tuviéramos a la mano, intentamos ayudarlo... pasaron tres días hasta que pudimos salir y en los que el parecía empeorar... tenía fiebre y una de sus heridas comenzaba a infectarse; así que salimos por agua, algo de comer y algunos medicamentos... No sé cómo fue que mi hermana logró estabilizarlo... en parte, el mismo nos ayudo o quizá nuestras oraciones fueron escuchadas... lo cambiamos con algunas ropas que fueron de nuestro padre porque lo que quedaba de su uniforme ya no servía y algunos días después, al fin volvía a despertar... volvimos a hacerle preguntas de quién era y de donde, pero no lo sabía, por eso nos dimos cuenta de su amnesia... a los pocos día llegó un hombre diciendo que debíamos evacuar la zona y aunque le explicamos que estaba herido, aún así nos advirtió que saliéramos de ahí, el ya había comenzado a mejorar e incluso ya caminaba… -volteo a ver a su hermano mientras los demás escuchaban atentos

-Y fue gracias a eso que pudimos salir del pueblo, logramos que un vecino nos ayudara a llevarlo, así que tomamos un poco de ropa, comida y el poco dinero que temíamos... subimos a la carreta y partimos con rumbo a Rennes pero luego de varios días... a mitad del trayecto, en Versalles nos topamos con un reten militar... intentaron separarnos... de hecho, no supimos que fue de los que nos ayudaron... y aunque intentaron reclutarlo, fue gracias al mal estado en que lo vieron y a que Anne Marie les dijo que era nuestro hermano, que no sucedió... fue desde entonces que somos hermanos... y nos creyeron sólo por sus lentes y su francés casi perfecto…

Cuando la francesa término su relato Candy y Terry habían quedado estupefactos mientras notaban las lágrimas que salían de aquéllos violáceos ojos, Anne Marie hacia lo mismo abrazada a su hermana y Stear seguía con la mirada pérdida en el suelo.

-Lo perdimos todo... -corroboro la menor- a mamá la habíamos perdido desde pequeñas y luego a papá lo reclutaron y murió en una emboscada... tuvimos que dejar nuestra casa y cosas, pero ahora al menos temíamos un hermano... -esas últimas palabras llegaron al corazón de Candy, quien no pudo evitar el liberar aquel llanto que tanto había intentado contener.

-Fueron muy valientes... -las felicito- de no ser por ustedes... les debo la vida de Stear...

-Les debo todo... -afirmó, levantando la mirada y dejando de ocultar sus silenciosas lágrimas- la vida, la esperanza de algún día recordar, incluso ellas trabajaron para que yo pudiera recuperarme por completo y cuando al fin estuve bien físicamente, me consiguieron trabajo... -por un momento sonrió al recordarlo- un día, a un señor se le descompuso su auto y fui yo quien le ayudo... al otro día llegaron a casa diciéndome del empleo como mecánico... así que aunque tardamos bastante, ahora entre los tres al fin logramos juntar el dinero necesario y luego de algunas dificultades... salimos de ese país... para entonces ya había recobrado la memoria, pero había un nuevo problema... yo no tenía documentos y así no podía regresar...

-En la clínica donde trabajaba una vez entró un hombre de mala fama... -siguió explicando Anne Marie- ese señor fue el que nos conectó con los falsificadores...

-Si... gastamos gran parte de nuestros ahorros, pero al menos ya podíamos salir de allá... llegamos a New York hace 6 meses... y estuvimos ahí casi 2 meses y luego venimos aquí... -suspiro- hace unos días los vi... al regresar del trabajo les conté acerca de los portales de piedra, el de agua y el de rosas, también algunas anécdotas acerca de una niña rubia de ojos verdes... lo hice porque creí que sólo eras alguien parecida a ella y yo creí eso por tu cabello...

-Hace sólo unos días lo teñí...

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tiene todo que ver con la familia Andrew...

-En los periódicos vi una foto de Albert, lo llamaban William Albert Andrew… él es tío abuelo? él fue quien te adopto?

-Sí... fue algo muy impresionante... y bueno... también es una larga historia…

-Mi hermano? dime cómo está? Sigue con Annie? se casaron?

-No... -musito con un toque de nostalgia en la voz- ellos terminaron hace tiempo... él ahora está con Taty... Tatjana McFarland... es una buena chica y Annie con Dante... pero siguen siendo buenos amigos... -la oji verde le contó un poco sobre lo ocurrido desde su partida, evitando tocar a Patty ya que creía que quizá le causaría daño. Una hora después Terry sugirió el retirarse al notar el cansancio en los rostros de las chicas.

-Candy, será mejor irnos... es tarde y deberíamos dejarles descansar...

-Espero que mañana podamos seguir... -repuso Stear- hay mucho que aún me gustaría saber... pero antes de que se vayan, dime, como está Patty?

-Patty...? ella está bien... hace unas semanas estuvo en Chicago...

-Ella ya...? -suspiro sin saber cómo formular su pregunta.

-Mañana te contare... -le respondió.

-Claro... que descansen... -dirigiéndose a Terry añadió- y espero que me expliques por que se hacen pasar por hermanos...

-No te preocupes inventor, te lo explicare mañana.

Una vez que las visitas se fueron, levantaron la mesa, guardaron la comida que quedó intacta y después cada uno de los hermanos se retiró a sus recamaras donde una vez solas las LeLudec charlaron preocupadas.

-Maggie? crees que ahora...? crees que Stear nos deje?

-No Anne Marie... espero que no... -le dijo con tristeza- él no nos abandonaría…

A pesar de su preocupación, mantenerse al margen era lo único que podía hacer y desde aquélla noche en que el empresario sólo la visito para indagar si ella sabía acerca de lo ocurrido con su vecina, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver; ella sólo estaba ligeramente enterada del tema gracias a su novio quien casi todas las tardes la visitaba. Esa no fue la excepción, sin embargo lo notó demasiado absorto en sí mismo.

-Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Taty luego de ser ignorada por varios minutos- ya hay noticias nuevas sobre Candy?

-No... No, es sólo que sigo sin entender... sin saber que creer; Albert está en su derecho y Candy...

-Ella también! -espeto la pelirroja- en la trato muy mal...

-Eso es lo que dicen...

-Ella vivía junto a mí... yo fui testigo ciego de sus peleas y los...

-Eso ya me lo has dicho varias veces! pero aun así... huir no era la solución... sólo empeora las cosas...

-No lo niego, pero de algún modo debía poner un alto a todo eso y quizá esa fue la única solución que encontró.

-Pero irse? sin que nadie será dónde está? y si le pasa algo? y si necesita ayuda?

-Quizá ella... -murmuro al recordar la charla sobre el hospital y por un momento quiso decirlo, pero y si estaba equivocada? -quizá se comunique pronto...

-Eso espero... al menos para saber si es que se encuentra bien...

A unos pasos del edificio Terry se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso a su hermana al notar que ella temblaba de frío, sin decir nada llegaron a su departamento. La vaga idea que él tenía sobre lo que podría estar sintiendo en esos momentos no era ni remotamente cercana a la realidad, en un intento por confortarla intento abrazarla siendo rechazado.

-Candy estas bien? -le preguntó sintiéndose impotente- que te sucede?

-No sé si podre con todo esto... tú te irás mañana y sé que no te veré en mucho tiempo... ahora al menos estará Stear, pero... y si flaqueo? es que lo extraño tanto, me hace tanta falta y ahora...recuerdo que cuando Albert estuvo en las mismas condiciones yo estuve con el... y mira como hemos terminado... no quiero creer que quizá...

-Pecas... -suspiro sabiendo a lo que se refería- siempre contaras conmigo... además, te está buscando... no pierdas la fe... -miro su reloj tratando de esconder sus propios sentimientos- es tarde, ve a dormir... yo iré después..

La chica obedeció y para cuando el castaño entró ella ya dormía, busco algún cobertor y salió tratando de no hacer ningún ruido; esa noche durmió en el incómodo sofá, sintiéndose frustrado y derrotado, permitiendo que un par de lágrimas llenas de impotencia bailaran por su rostro; deseando que Susanna jamás se hubiese interpuesto entre ellos y por primera vez desde que inició su carrera, deseando poder dedicarse a lo que fuera, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con ella.

A la siguiente mañana, Terry a pesar de su dolorida espalda ya tenía listo el desayuno, la pecosa nunca se enteró del lugar en que el paso la noche y tal como acordaron la velada anterior, en cuanto estuvieron presentables, caminaron al departamento LeLudec.

-Crees que debo avisarle a Patty? -le sorprendió con esa pregunta.

-No... al menos aún no -dijo fríamente- por lo que me llegaste a contar, ella ya superó esa pérdida, ha vuelto a ser feliz... sin embargo... -añadió mientras tocaba a la puerta- la decisión debe ser de él, no nuestra...

-Creo que tienes razón... -al momento en que abrieron, ella saludo contenta- buen día Stear! -exclamó abrazándolo.

-Buen día a ambos! -una vez liberado con una sonrisa añadió- las chicas están en la cocina... Terry, debemos charlar...

-Me interesa hacerlo -afirmó el otro y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala- anoche te contamos un poco del porque estamos aquí.

-Sí, pero...

-Yo me iré está tarde y te aseguró que me tranquiliza el saber que no se quedará sola... también quiero pedirte que trates de tomar las medidas necesarias para seguir manteniéndola de manera anónima...

-Tan grave fue lo que paso?

-Si... lo fue... no quisiera llegar a conclusiones pero... creo que incluso la... la... agredió…

-Te agradezco que la estés apoyando e intentare hacer lo que pueda… aunque, sinceramente dudo eso de Albert… tratare de convencerla para que al menos tome algunas medidas para protegerse...

-Albert ya la está buscando y estoy seguro de que tiene vigilada a Annie e incluso quizá también al hogar donde ella creció…

-Será sencillo... con que cambie su nombre de los remitentes...

-Al menos me iré más tranquilo sabiendo que cuenta con alguien conocido...

La rubia salió feliz de la cocina, acompañada por Anne Marie que de inmediato se sentó junto al actor y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla; el hermano de está sonrió al recordar las variadas ocasiones en que le había mencionado lo guapo que le parecía y lo mucho que quería conocerlo, a pesar de creer que sólo era alguien parecido a aquel que solía aparecer en los periódicos.

-Tranquila Anne... no sabes lo altanero que puede llegar a ser...

-Vamos Stear... -repuso la pecosa- Terry no es tan malo... verdad?

-Bueno... está señorita me agrada, me recuerda a cierta tarzan con pecas cuando tenía su edad... -dijo en tono burlón mientras la aludida lo miraba con suspicacia- pareces ser alguien muy inquieta y traviesa Anne Marie...

-Bueno, yo...

-Lo es Terry...

-Eres francesa y traviesa... serás...

-Aquí va de nuevo... –habló con ironía la oji verde imaginando lo que se proponía.

-También eres la más pequeña de nosotros... -la ignoro por completo- mm...? petite... petite croix! (pequeña traviesa)

-Jaja... -rió el de anteojos- le queda perfecto! es la menor, la más baja de estatura y es tremenda además de parlanchina...!

-Petite croix... -repitió la francesa- me gusta!

-Vamos Grandcheser! no le des alas... después no podrás apartarla de ti...

-Por lo que he notado... -balbuceo la reciente castaña- es cierto...

-Yo sólo tengo ojos para una, así que no te pongas celosa pecas... -le dirigió una arrebatadora sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

-Hay algo que no me han dicho aún...

-Qué?

-Patty... como está ella? -preguntó con nerviosismo- ya superó lo de mí...

-Es mejor que lo sepas inventor... -aseguró Terry con voz firme- de hecho en el camino veníamos hablando sobre ello...

-Stear... -interrumpió- Patty está en florida desde después de tu funeral... ayuda a su padre con su empresa... es una gran mujer de negocios... -enfatizo- y... creo ella... sí, yo diría que lo está superando muy bien... aunque creo que lo correcto sería contarle que estás vivo...

-Yo opino que eres tu quien debe decidir. -intervino el oji azul- por supuesto, tomando en cuenta a Evan…

-Quien es Evan? -quiso saber la francesa.

-Evan es... un amigo de Patty...

-Mi hermano me ha contado sobre ella, pero no sobre el...

-Es que no sé quién es ese sujeto... –se defendió Stear

Candy le aclaró un poco las dudas sobre este nuevo personaje y el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de su amiga, a pesar de lo renuente que al principio se encontraba.

-Siendo así... -contesto el chico de los anteojos luego de aquélla explicación- lo mejor será evitar nombrarme... ella ya está rehaciendo su vida, de hecho, ya todos tienen una vida lejos de mí, hay una cripta que tiene mi nombre grabado... en todo este tiempo, han aprendido a sobrellevar la pérdida y les resultaría demasiado confuso si volviera a aparecer y más al darse cuenta de que he sido yo quien no quise regresar... lo mejor en este caso es seguir como hasta ahora... seguir siendo un LeLudec e intentar olvidar que alguna vez fui Cornwell...

-Stear... -murmuro la pecosa con ternura- está bien, será como tú digas...

Pasado el mediodía, una secreta reunión se llevaba a cabo en uno de los tantos salones de la mansión Andrew. Una vez que los hombres de la casa se marcharon; Elroy cito a sus aliáceas para iniciar con los preparativos de su indecente plan.

-Cuando será? -preguntó temerosa Nichole.

-La próxima semana sería perfecto... -respondió la mayor.

-No! -intervino Elisa con una sonrisa maliciosa- mientras más pronto mejor, no debemos darles la ventaja del tiempo; esa sucia dama de establo podría regresar y estropearlo todo...

-Qué fecha sugieres entonces? -quiso saber la anciana

-Bueno... para que demorarlo más? Neal se ha ido y según escuche que Archie cenara fuera está noche. Además aquí estamos todas...

Minutos después, una vez que fijaron los pasos a seguir, cada una inicio con su tarea, Elisa se encargaría del peinado y la ropa, mientras la señora Andrew pedía a sus sirvientes que en cuanto el señor de la casa llegara le informaran que ella lo estaría esperando en la biblioteca para tratar un asunto de suma importancia.

Mientras tanto en Cleveland, Terry se despedía en la estación, prometiendo escribir y regresar en cuanto le fuera posible; los LeLudec también estaban ahí, Maggie como siempre se mantenía al margen, Anne Marie con su algarabía a pesar de estar levemente desilusionada y Stear asegurando que cuidaría de Candy y en caso de que hubiera problemas, de inmediato se lo haría saber. La oji verde por su parte se sentía triste aunque fingía al mostrarse serena y despreocupada.

-Te extrañare pecosa... -le hizo saber dándole un fuerte abrazó

-Y yo a ti... -le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa- no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien... y además ya no me quedare sola, ahora también soy una LeLudec...

-Claro... no lo olvides tu cuando escribas... deberás poner _"C. LeLudec o solo LeLudec" _así sabré que eres tu... -dejó escapar un suspiro y subió al vagón- estaré esperando noticias de ustedes! -gritó una vez que el tren inicio la marcha.

-La cuidare por ti! –le aseguro el de los anteojos para que se sintiera más tranquilo

-Adiós Terry! -corrió- te extrañare!

Ya por la noche y muy cansado Albert arribo a la mansión con la intención de ir a dormir y a pesar de que casi no había durante el día. Para nada le agrado la idea de tener que escuchar ese asunto "tan importante" que quería tratar su tía; sin embargo y siendo tan tarde, debía ser algo de suma importancia. Fue así como resignado ingreso a la biblioteca.

-Que sucede tía?-preguntó al verla tras el fino escritorio y tomando asiento en el diván frente a ella le cuestiono- cual ese asunto que no puede esperar?

La supuesta charla se alargó por casi una hora, hasta que finalmente el rubio salió dando algunos ligeros tropiezos en el camino. Como pudo entró a su recamara, donde sin encender la luz fue directamente a su cama, comenzó a desvestirse y entre las penumbras pudo notas una silueta que por instantes le dejó sin habla.

-Ca... Candy... eres…? eres tú? Candy? -balbuceo atropelladamente- pensé... pensé que...

-Shh... -lo silencio aquélla mujer mientras se acercaba a él.

* * *

><p>Chicas! Buena tarde! Con la novedad de que aquí les traigo el capitulo 12! Adiós Terry nos divertimos mucho contigo en el capitulo anterior… gracias… por esas carcajadas y no te sientas ofendido… =P fue solo un descuido de tu parte…<p>

Gracias a todas ustedes amigas, que me dejaron su comentario, me motivan a seguir con la publicación de la historia, y de antemano les pido una disculpa ya que sigo estando demasiado ocupada… por otra parte… les aviso, sigo en el evento de Le Chateau, por cuestiones de suerte esta semana me toco ser la ganadora (solo hubimos dos participantes… que deprimente) pero la verdad, es que la votación estuvo muy reñida y la melodía demasiado difícil… la segunda finalista del evento soy yo y espero poder tener suerte esta semana en la que al parecer habrá mucha más competencia… Les confió, mi historia trata sobre mi Adorado Stear! Que por cierto! Al fin podrán estar más tranquilas al confirmar sus sospechas!

Pero bueno, chicas, me despido de ustedes informándoles que el próximo domingo les presentare un nuevo fic, más bien es un song fict titulado SOLO TRES MINUTOS Espero lo disfruten y recuerden, espero sus reviews que prometo responder aunque me tarde en hacerlo… Besos y abrazos a todas!

Monse..

Pd. En 5 minutos estará disponible el song fict con el que obtuve ese lugar como segunda finalista…les recuerdo en Wordprees, la dirección está en mi perfil.


	13. XIII LA ESPERANZA DE UN CORAZON HERIDO I

LA ESPERANZA EN UN CORAZON HERIDO

CANDICE

Tres semanas pasaron y todo aparentaba estar normal, Candy ya se había acoplado a la ciudad y su nueva familia, con quieres salía de paseo en sus días libres, cenaban o comían juntos y cosas por el estilo. Durante ese lapso también había recibido y respondido algunas cartas; de Terry, Annie y el hogar de esa mañana antes de salir a trabajar, le sorprendió una nueva misiva proveniente de Florida, sin leerla la guardo en su bolso y salió a cumplir con su empleo, para lo cual y como ya se les había hecho costumbre, los tres LeLudec ya le esperaban fuera de su departamento.

-Me llegó carta de Patty... -le hizo saber luego de saludar.

-Ah? si? -balbuceo nervioso- y que dice?

-Aún no la abro... -sonrió- por la tarde podemos leerla juntos...

-Claro! -respondió antes quedar en completo silencio el resto del camino.

En ese mismo día, luego de que durante ese período de tiempo Albert no volviera a tocar el tema de la investigación; finalmente Archie recibía el primer informe desde New York. Ávidamente lo leyó y marco aquéllos puntos que creyo más importantes y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad fue a la oficina principal para entregarlo.

-No está con Grandchester... ni tampoco en los alrededores, han buscado en Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Long Island y otros lugares más... -le explicó luego de un breve saludo.

-Y él? -preguntó con dejó de tristeza en la voz.

-Él trabaja normal, sólo sale con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y muy de vez en cuando visita a Eleonor Becker.

-Eleonor Becker...? quizá este escondida ahí...

-Por favor Albert! crees que ella pueda soportar más de tres días encerrada? además desde que regreso ahí sólo ha ido en un par de ocasiones y siendo ella tan afamada actriz, quizá sólo va por consejos...

-Y entonces para que me lo dices? –sonrió

-Es que soy fan de ella y no lo pude resistir... jaja... -ambos jóvenes rieron por tan sólo un momento.

-Algo más?

-Si... no sé... quizá sólo sea mi falsa esperanza pero, aquí me informan que aparte de cuentas y cosas por el estilo, sólo recibe correo de Cleveland...

-Cleveland? quien le escribe?

-LeLudec... -respondió con duda- S. LeLudec...

-Quizá es algún otro actor o actriz, un amigo o...

-O podría ser Candy...

-No... Ella no firmaría con un nombre falso...

-Aun así mandare otro detective a esta ciudad para que averigüe de quien se trata y podamos salir de dudas.

-No Archie... cancela la investigación.

-Pero...

-Cancela... con todo lo que ha pasado... -musito abrumado- no puedo seguir así, si la encuentran con que cara podría enfrentarme a ella...

-Albert, si lo dices por lo que paso con...

-Si... -le interrumpió- lo digo por Nichole...

-Pero te engañaron! -le reclamo creyendo que se trataba de una muestra de cobardía- no puedes permitir que se burlen así de ti!

-Haya sido como haya sido... ante todo soy un caballero y ya di mi palabra…

En el hogar de los LeLudec, el grupo convivía amenamente en la reducida estancia, Anne Marie seguía insistiendo para que existiera una relación más cariñosa entre la oji verde y su hermano, pero estos sólo la ignoraban o ponían el pretexto de ser primos, la otra pelinegra solía mostrarse demasiado distante y esquiva cada vez que salía a relucir ese tema tal y como en esa ocasión.

-Candy, por qué no mejor leen su carta? -les pidió como pretexto

-Si! Stear, lo había olvidado... qué dices?

-Bien! ábrela y veamos cómo está Patty... tal vez hable sobre su trabajo..

-A lo mejor... -respondió buscando y sacando el sobre, para luego abrirlo de una forma delicada e iniciar la lectura en voz alta.

-Comienza -le pidió ansioso

-Querida Candy:

Espero estés bien, me sorprendieron mucho tus cartas y aunque no es demasiado lo que explicas, entiendo las razones que tuviste para marcharte. En aquélla ocasión en que estuve en Chicago pude notar lo fuerte de aquel conflicto y aún recuerdo la actitud iracunda que mostró Albert durante todo ese fin de semana. Es una lástima que en lugar de una reconciliación...

-Espera... -intervino el moreno- Patty estuvo ahí?

-Sí, ella llegó durante los días en que todo inicio e incluso nos acompañó a algunos eventos.. Como la recepcion en que nos reencontramos con Terry... jaja... -rió al recordar- incluso en el teatro se sentó junto a la tía abuela...

-Eso no me lo habías dicho... -le reclamo divertido.

-Seguro que lo olvide.

-Sigue leyendo... -volvió a pedir mientras sus hermanas se retiraban

-...en lugar de una reconciliación... aquí está! ...todo haya empeorado; jamás creí que él llegara a comportarse de esa manera. Aun así, creo que debiste enfrentarlo, explicarle ese sentimiento de amistad que te une con Terry...

-Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? -le preguntó

-Porque es la verdad.

-Lo sé... debí hacerlo, pero tenía miedo... lo intente! de verdad, trate varias veces pero él nunca quiso escuchar... fue un error, pero lo hecho, hecho está...

-Vamos sigue... ya después se lo explicas...

-...Por otra parte, admiro tu valentía al irte a un lugar lejano y desconocido, en donde tendrás que iniciar de nuevo, sola y sin amigos. Los cuales, por lo que comentas ya tienes, estoy segura de que es así y más al leer sobre los LeLudec, creo que son buenas personas y me gustaría conocerlos algún día...

-Le contaste sobre nosotros?

-Si... pero fue antes de reconocerte, cuando me dabas miedo...-continuo con la lectura- ...También debo admitir que me serena saber que Terry te ayudo y no dudó que estará al pendiente de ti; por favor, saludado y agradécele de mi parte, y dile que está formalmente invitado para las celebraciones que pronto tendremos…

-Qué celebraciones?

-No sé... déjame seguir, seguro que aquí lo explica... –tomo aire y continuo- …y que le enviare la invitación contigo. Y hablando de eso, recuerdas cuando te conté de Evan? espero que sí, porque al fin se acerca la fecha y ya lo tenemos casi todo listo. Nos casaremos en diciembre...

-Patty se va a casar...? -preguntó con tristeza y sorpresa- Patty...

-Stear... lo lamento mucho, pero... es lógico... no querías que guardara luto eternamente o sí? además tú fuiste el que quiso mantenerse alejado... aunque... me sorprende que sea tan rápido...

-Tienes razón.. Ella debe rehacer su vida.. Es lo más normal del mundo... sigue leyendo seguro te pedirá que seas su dama... -Candy le sonrió y afirmó con un ligero movimiento.

-...durante la primera semana del mes y será una alegría para mí si me acompañas en esta fecha tan importante de mi vida y aceptas ser mi dama de honor. Invita a tus nuevos amigos para que pueda conocerlos y espera la invitación que te enviare en cuanto me sea posible.

De verdad deseo que estes a mi lado, pero debo advertirte que los Andrew también serán invitados y si prefieres no asistir para no verte en la mala fortuna de algún otro percance, lo entenderé. Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Te extraña.

Patricia O'Brian

-Te arriesgaras al encuentro con Albert, cierto?

-Sí, no le fallare a Patty solo por evitar problemas... además qué tal si todo se soluciona con él?

-Regresarias a Chicago...?

-Quizá... pero les escribiría y vendría a visitarlos cada que pudiera -planeaba con ilusión al imaginar ese probable reencuentro

-Si eso sucede, promete que no les dirás nada de mi... -le rogó sintiendo cada vez más triste

-Te lo prometo Stear -confirmó- serás mi secreto, aunque creo que al menos Archie debería saber de ti...

-No des consejos que tú no sigas...

Los días pasaban rápido y alrededor de dos semanas después, en la mansión Andrew de Chicago se celebraba una ansiada fiesta; la más importante gente de sociedad fue convocada a dicho evento, los siempre alertas reporteros estaban atentos para capturar las mejores fotografías, la presentación y el discurso que daría la importante familia, el momento en que la pareja motivo de aquélla reunión hiciera su aparición e iniciaran el baile.

En su alcoba Albert terminaba de ajustar los últimos detalles a su elegante vestimenta, no podía evitar la melancolía que aquélla noche le producía y que gracias a los recuerdos de su añorada Candy, se incrementaban. Ya no había marcha atrás, no conocía ningún método para retroceder el tiempo y corregir por errores, pero sobre todo, no podía ser tan ruin como para humillar a alguien que no tenía la culpa de estos.

Fue así, con ese profundo pesar y un último pensamiento para su amada que salió de su alcoba e inicio el recorrido hacia el que sería su lamentable destino. Al llegar a las escaleras sólo tuvo que esperar un poco mientras era tomado del brazo por aquélla joven al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba a la señora Elroy anunciando aquélla inevitable unión.

En su hogar, Candy disfrutaba la lectura de un libro que acaba de comprar; la ilusión al saber que pronto y en una boda volvería a encontrarse con Albert era más que suficiente para mantenerla feliz, estoy aunado a la amistad con Terry y el cobijo de la familia LeLudec le aportaban seguridad y esperanza; a pesar de que la añoranza por su anterior vida aún seguía latente.

Una extraña sensación le venía afectando desde días anteriores; provocándole algunos cambios de humor o más recientemente algunas rarezas en su apetito y fue motivado por ello que sintiéndose cansada se preparó un té que tomó intentando relajarse y así poder conciliar el ansiado descanso.

La mañana siguiente la inicio igual que todas, en el puesto de periódicos frente al hospital, compró un ejemplar con el deseo de encontrar alguna mínima nota sobre la importante familia a la que pertenecía o quizá algo al respecto sobre Terry, algo de lo que pudiera preguntar en su próxima carta.

Ignorándolo momentáneamente lo guardo e inicio su jornada laboral, no fue sino hasta su hora libre que estando sentada en el comedor lo reviso; a primera vista se alegró al ver en primera plana la frase: "La familia Andrew anuncia compromiso"

Antes que nada hojeo el periódico en busca de la nota, sin percatarse de que Margueritte se acercaba y sentaba a su lado.

-Algo interesante? -le preguntó al verla tan ansiosa.

-Si! creo que al fin Archie se va a casar!

-Es el hermano de Stear, no?

-Si! -afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa olvidando por instantes el reportaje- es una gran persona, muy atento y buen amigo... recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre me defendía junto con Anthony y Stear... ojalá algún día pudieras conocerlo...

-Y qué dice? seguro que mi hermano se alegrara!

-Dice... -balbuceo mientras seguía buscando- dice... no... -su expresión cambio drásticamente al ver la foto que abarcaba casi la mitad de la página.

-Ese es Archie? -señaló al hombre que se mostraba llevando del brazo a su prometida.

-No...

-Entonces? si no es él, quien es el que se casá?

-Es... es Albert... mi Albert... -el periódico cayó al suelo al tiempo en que se levantó y presurosa camino lo más rápido posible buscando algún lugar privado en donde poder ocultarse.

No lo podía evitar, las lágrimas se agolpaban en una abrumadora batalla por querer salir juntas, los pensamientos se aglomeraron en su interior queriendo negarse a que aquello fuera verdad y en un vano intento por defenderlo. Entró al sanitario de damas y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, dejando al fin estallar ese llanto que trataba de evitar.

-Por qué? -se preguntaba- por qué no me espero? por qué no me busco? como pude ser tan tonta al creer que lo haría? al creer que esto solucionaría nuestros problemas?

En New York Terry estudiaba a detalle una nota con un encabezado similar, de cierto modo se sentía indignado, ofendido; de verdad creía que el la estaría buscando desesperadamente, que no descansaría hasta encontrarla y que pronto volverían a estar juntos; incluso había comenzado a prepararse psicológicamente para el momento en que sucediera y recordó con dolor las recientes cartas que su pecosa le había escrito, todas impregnadas con la ilusión de ese encuentro.

-Candy... -suspiro- espero puedas enfrentar está mala noticia... debería estar a tu lado ahora, debería apoyarte y tratar de consolarte... -se reprochó- pero estoy tan lejos y tan ocupado...

En Chicago todos parecían distantes, tanto Annie como Tatty habían tratado de evitar el tema con sus respectivas parejas, Dante parecía mantener distancia y Archie sólo podía mostrarse indignado por aquélla situación.

Fue durante el almuerzo de esa mañana, en que habían quedado de realizarlo en casa de la enfermera, sólo esperaban a Albert que llegaba ligeramente atrasado y una vez iniciada la reunión la charla con temas de la empresa, hasta que aburrida de eso, la morena preguntó a la anfitriona sobre su vida laboral.

-Candy era una excelente enfermera... -intervino Archie evitando su novia hablara y dirigiéndose a Albert añadió- aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejarla ir...

-Archie! -quiso interceder Tatty- no seas tan impertinente...

-Impertinente? pero sólo digo la verdad!

-Albert sabe lo que hace y nosotros no tenemos derecho de juzgarlo...

-Pues yo opino diferente, si en realidad supieras lo que haces... al menos tratarías de seguir buscándola...

-Archie!

-...o es que acaso no la amas? todas esas confidencias que en algún momento llegara a hacerme...

-Archie! basta!

-...acaso sólo fueron podría barata?

-Archie!

-Déjalo Taty... tiene razón... -respondió Albert con derrota tiñendo su voz- no fue eso... simplemente me deje llevar por las circunstancias y...

-Ten por seguro que a esta hora ya debió haber leído los diarios y ahora sí, habrás perdido toda esperanza de recuperarla... - aseguró el castaño

-Lo sé... pero ya nada puedo hacer...

-Sigue buscándola... -sugirió el pelinegro- ella te ama y comprenderá...

-No digas eso Dante! -exigió Annie- después de todo lo que le hiciste y sumado con esto... no podrías ser tan cínico como para pedirle explicaciones...

-Aunque quisiera... te aseguró que no lo haré... -dijo sintiéndose cada vez más miserable- no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber actuado diferente pero... ya no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo...

-Aun así... -le apoyo la pelirroja- sabes que sigues contando con mi amistad...

En una extraña ausencia Candy cumplió con su trabajo por el resto del día, una sensación de alivio le invadió cuando al fin término su turno y al salir del hospital abrazó a Stear, quien sin entender correspondió con cariño.

-Que tienes? -le preguntó- fue un mal día?

-Pésimo... -contesto a media voz- horrible...

-Qué paso?

-Albert... salió en el periódico... se va a casar con una tal Nichole Presley...

-Pero...? Terry dijo que te estaba buscando..

-Se equivocó... en el periódico dice que..

-No hagas caso a lo que dicen los periódicos... -trato de reconfortarla- a veces inventan cosas sólo para vender...

-No creo que hayan inventado la foto de ellos besándose...

-Pero... -no puso que más decir

-No trates de defenderlo... es obvio que no me amaba tanto como yo creía... que sólo estuvo conmigo hasta conseguirse una verdadera dama...

-Candy... -la abrazó compasivo por su sentir.

Esa noche, una vez que estuvo sola no pudo hacer nada más que llorar amargamente hasta que el sueño la venció, pero aun así no tuvo un buen descanso, el recuerdo de aquélla imagen le atormentaba aun así.

La mañana siguiente se levantó ojerosa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y sin mucho apetito se dispuso a desayunar; sin embargo una molesta náusea le ocasiono el tener que correr al baño antes de terminar sus alimentos y creyendo que sólo era una reacción fomentada por su malestar emocional, no le tomó importancia.

Un par de días más tarde, la oji verde aparentaba normalidad, su eterna sonrisa no desaparecía, brindando un poco de bienestar a sus pequeños pacientes; sólo para que durante las noches la melancolía fuera inevitable y la soledad de su departamento, insoportable; sin embargo a pesar de las constantes invitaciones de los LeLudec porque se quedará con ellos, ella se mostraba recia y aseguraba hacer aceptado la situación. No mentía, la aceptaba, pero eso no le restaba sufrimiento.

-Te sientes bien? -preguntó la francesita al cuarto día, durante su turno.

-Si... por qué?-Es que luces demasiado pálida... -la examino con la vista- yo diría que estas enferma.

-No he comido muy bien que digamos... -le sonrió- si a eso te refieres...

-Pues muy mal! si sigues así, ya no me gustaras para novia de mi hermano

-AnneMa! ya deja de insistir, te hemos explicado muchas veces que eso no puede ser...

-Pero es que no me convencen; si, son primos, pero tú eres adoptada, es como con nosotros... -bajo la voz- somos hermanos pero de mentiritas...

-Yo no podría...

-Vamos! ya nada lo impide! la que fue su novia se va casar y el tuyo...

-El mío también... -término la frase con tristeza- debes entender que a pesar de eso ha pasado muy poco tiempo, hace menos de una semana que lo supe...

-Pues yo seguiré insistiendo... al menos que una de dos; terminan siendo novios o se hacen novios de otros...

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tendré que comprarme unos tapones para los oídos y así no tener que escucharte... -sacó la lengua en un gesto de broma

-Candy! qué mala eres... jajá... así sólo conseguirás que insista mucho más...

Al regresar a su departamento una sonrisa cambio su reciente monotonía, dos cartas le alegraron e hicieron olvidar un poco su pena. La primera era la invitación formal a la boda de Patty; feliz por ella de inmediato le contesto agradeciendo y confirmando su asistencia.

La segunda fue de Terry, en está le contaba sobre el anterior éxito del final de la temporada y su triunfo en las audiciones para la próxima obra, su desempeño en los recientes ensayos y un poco de los eventos a los que era convocado; al final se disculpaba por no estar a su lado en esos momentos y le confirmada el hecho de hacer leído aquélla mala noticia para luego despedirse reafirmando su apoyo incondicional y lo mucho que la extrañaba.

-Yo también te extraño... -fue el suspiro que dejó escapar mientras abrazaba la misiva- me hace tanta falta tu presencia, contigo aquí todo sería más fácil... sé que podría llorar con confianza y desahogarme todo lo necesario...

Antes de dormir le respondió felicitándolo por sus merecidos logros, contándole sobre las travesuras de sus pequeños pacientes y tratando de hacerle creer que no había ningún problema por la situación, que no estaba triste sino todo lo contrario, que le alegraba saber que él había aceptado lo sucedido tan rápido que ya estaba rehaciendo su vida.

El sueño tardo en llegar pero aun así, esa noche resultó mucho más tranquila que las anteriores. El frío clima de ese otoño no le importó, la soledad y la angustia tampoco; sólo fue gracias a eso, al saber que a pesar de la distancia, había alguien que la extrañaba, alguien de quien estaba segura que cumpliría su promesa y que en cuanto tuviera la ocasión iría a buscarla para ayudarle a superar esa reciente desilusión.

Motivada por el reciente comportamiento de la pecosa, Anne Marie le confió a su hermano la preocupación que tenía por la antes mencionada. Los constantes cambios de humor, el semblante que presentaba, ese cansancio que parecía no desaparecer y sobre todo los más recientes mareos que en ocasiones aparentaba sufrir; fueron para ella motivo de alarma.

-Creo que puede tener anemia... -le explicó.

-Alucinas Marie... ella siempre ha sido una glotona!

-Te digo que no! -defendió su idea- incluso hoy me dijo que últimamente no come bien

-Eso te dijo?

-Si! y yo digo que debería ir al médico, trata de convencerla... al menos para salir de dudas.

-No va a querer, es tan terca como tú!

-Entonces llévala tú mismo... no podemos dejarla así! imagínate si empeora! que le diríamos a Terry?

-Tan mal la ves? -comenzó a angustiarse- tratare de convencerla...

-Si Stear... yo la veo mal, muy mal... ayer pensé que se desmayaría...

-Eso quiere decir que hay que llevarla cuanto antes -afirmó decidido- mañana hablare con ella y si no quiere, seguiré tu consejo y la llevare yo mismo... y si no fuera anemia? -Preguntó con curiosidad- que otra cosa podría ser?

-Bueno... podria ser su presión arterial, algo que comió, una infección, muchas cosas... incluso un embarazo...

-Embarazo? jajá! ahora si te fuiste a los extremos! -la defendió- de quien crees estamos hablando? Candy no podría estar embarazada!

Por la mañana, a primera hora Stear fue a visitarla, no tenía más excusa que su preocupación; sin embargo y tal y como lo predijo, ella estaba renuente a realizarse el chequeo médico, pero no contaba con la insistencia por parte del castaño.

-Ya te dije, si no quieres ir con los médicos del hospital, entonces vayamos con otro...

-Pero estoy bien! Anne Marie exagera!

-No Candy! yo también lo he notado, aunque me resistía a creerlo y si no quieres ir por las buenas, entonces te llevare por las malas o de ser necesario traeré al doctor aquí! -amenazo queriendo convencerla.

-Creo que no tengo más remedio... yo sólo soy una y ustedes son tres...

-Así es! -le confirmó, sin antes haber pensado en ello- además olvidas a Terry, si le aviso es capaz de dejarlo todo y venir sólo para asegurarse de que estás bien.

-No! -se alarmo- acaba de iniciar con sus ensayos... iré! Iré! pero me acompañaras, verdad?

-Por supuesto! alguien tiene que asegurarse de que cumplas y no te vayas a escapar... mañana iremos, pediré permiso en el trabajo para llegar tarde.

En la no muy cercana clínica Candy estaba muy nerviosa, la ligera sospecha de lo que tenía, la entusiasmaba, pero el confirmarlo, le aterraba. Después de una explicación sobre los síntomas y un rápido chequeo, finalmente el anciano médico, con una sonrisa les dijo que imaginaba lo que sucedía, pero necesitaría un estudio para confirmar.

-Cree que sea anemia? -quiso saber el muchacho.

-Anemia? jaja... pudiera ser, sin embargo he llegado a otras conclusiones, no deseo entusiasmarlos y es por eso que necesitamos se realice ese análisis clínico, para confirmar o desmentir.

Una vez que salieron de ahí Stear tenía una nueva angustia y Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa; una charla distante fue su compañía hasta llegar al departamento de ella, donde invito a almorzar a su acompañante.

-Has mejorado mucho con tus dotes culinarias -la felicito.

-Ni tanto... aún soy un desastre, a veces aún quemo la comida, me paso de sal o me queda con mal sabor...

-Ah? y cuando quieres ir a...

-Mañana... -le interrumpió- mientras más pronto termine esto, mejor!

-Cual crees que sea el resultado?

-Espero que negativo... –murmuro

-Cómo?

-Digo que... que... que seguro me mandaran a hacer otro...

-Yo espero que no... Mañana no puedo ir contigo, le diré a Marie que te acompañe.

-Aja...

-Y avísame en cuanto tengas los resultados para ir contigo.

-Aja...

-Y una vez que sepamos, promete que tomaras todas tus medicinas.

-Aja...

-Me estás escuchando?

-Aja..

-Si, como no...

-Aja...

-Le avisare a Terry si no lo haces...

-No! no... Te escucho y si, haré lo que diga el médico...

-Más te vale señorita...

Tal como pidió Stear, tan sólo un par de días después nuevamente estaban en el consultorio; el doctor lucia serio mientras revisaba el informe médico que había solicitado, el mecánico se mostraba sereno mientras a la enfermera le sudaban las manos y en silencio suplicaba por un resultado negativo.

-Ahora sí, todo está claro... -aseguró el doctor.

-Es grave? -quiso saber el de lentes- se recuperara pronto?

-No hay motivos de alarma muchacho... sólo es cuestión de algunos meses y que se cuide bien, es la primera vez verdad?

-Pero que es lo que tengo?

-Lo que tiene son alrededor de 8 semanas de embarazo... felicidades señores LeLudec! serán padres entre junio y julio...

-Qué dijo? -preguntó la oji verde feliz, pero totalmente sorprendida y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

* * *

><p>Que tal chicas! Lo que algunas seguro que se imaginaban… o no? Pues si… el capítulo 7 tuvo sus consecuencias… =) y bueno a las que apoyan a Terry; no se preocupen, el sigue presente y no tan fácil me voy a deshacer de él… y pasando a otras cosas… Debo admitir que entre mi tratamiento médico, el concurso de los song fict, mi trabajo independiente, la empresa que disque estoy iniciando (por que la verdad esta varada) y el hecho de que estoy buscando trabajo… estoy demasiado atareada…<p>

Es por ello que con un mínimo de tiempo, les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios anteriores y pido una sincera disculpa a quienes no les he podido contestar los amables y gratificantes comentarios que me han dejado:

_**lili Brown, Silvia R.S , elyter, oligranchester, lucero y Karina Grandchester.**_

Y también, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes me dejaron su opinión en _**SOLO TRES MINUTOS **_

_**Rei Hikaru Chiba, oligranchester y Wendolyn… **_aunque a ti, Wen… te leo en el face… ya después te daré mi agradecimiento… =D y bueno; esta historia no me costó 3 minutos hacerla, me costó alrededor de tres semanas el terminarla, pero me parece que quedo perfecta, tanto en los personajes como en el final… el cual, si nos ponemos a pensar de porque termino así, es porque no bastaría el tiempo para que el pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo, y sin embargo, aunque haya sido de una forma inexpresiva, consiguió el perdón de ella…

Sin más de mi parte, me despido de ustedes como siempre, besos y abrazos a todas, desde Tlaxcala hasta donde estén, y recuerden! Alrededor del próximo miércoles tratare de publicar el capitulo siguiente.

ATTE

4tardecer - Monse


	14. XIV LA ESPERANZA DE UN CORAZON HERIDO II

**LA ESPERANZA DE UN CORAZON HERIDO**

**TERRUCE**

-Quieres desayunar? -sugirió una vez fuera del consultorio.

-Si... -sonrió distraída. Caminaron en silencio hasta detenerse en una cafetería donde ella ordeno wafles y el huevos con jamón y mientras esperaban ella extendió el diario que acababa de adquirir.

-Quiero creer que Albert habría estado feliz... -musito sin prestar importancia a lo que leía.

-Qué piensas hacer? lo correcto sería decirle y...

-No te preocupes! -lo interrumpió- lo mejor es dejarlo hacer su vida... yo puedo con esto, sabré que hacer... sólo necesito pensar...

-Candy... -bajo la voz- si se entera te reprochara! es su padre!

-Lo sabrá sólo si tu se lo dices... -respondió en el mismo tono y al ver a la camarera acercándose, habló normal- además... este no es momento para pensar en eso...

-Ah, no?

-Pero por supuesto que no! -resoplo con una sonrisa sincera- eso sólo me pondrá triste y ahora tengo una muy buena razón para celebrar...

Mucho más animada disfruto su desayuno y regreso donde al fin,una vez que estuvo sola, pudo desahogarse y llorar sin saber si lo hacía de alegría o tristeza, para después y más tranquila irse a trabajar.

La distracción que los pequeños a su cuidado le aportaban fue suficiente para darle la confianza necesaria para cumplir adecuadamente con sus actividades; pero no contaba con que su constante cambio de humor la traicionaría, haciéndole bajar la guardia una vez que se encontró afuera.

A paso lento regresaba del trabajo, sin importarle ir acompañada, cabizbaja entró al hogar LeLudec, ceno en silencio y una vez que terminó tomó una de las revistas de Anne Marie y se sentó en un sofá queriendo conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar... -sugirió Margueritte con su tono más dulce

-De verdad?

-Claro! no es bueno que estés sola y mucho menos ahora...

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir a casa...

-Stear! -llamó a su hermano que ayudaba a Marie con los trastos

-Si?

-Candy se quedará está noche...

-Que bien! quédate en mi recamara!

-No quiero incomodarlos, el sofá está bien para mí.

-Claro que no! si no quieres estar en mi pieza, entonces te quedaras con las chicas... pero tendrás que soportar las largas charlas de Marie...

-Y con lo parlanchina que es... -agregó la francesa en son de broma.

-Jaja... ya me imagino! seguro que me mantendrá despierta toda la noche!

La francesa se retiro para organizar la alcoba dejándola en compañía de Stear, cada uno leyendo algo diferente hasta que el muchacho recordó que ella sólo llevaba su uniforme y la ropa que llevaba puerta, por un instante quiso sugerir que usara alguna prenda de sus hermanas, pero pensándolo mejor...

-Candy, quieres ir a traer tu pijama? y quizá algo de ropa? se me ocurrió que podrías quedarte aquí el fin de semana completo y si lo deseas, incluso un poco más... si quieres...

-El fin de semana...? -entrecerró los ojos mientras lo meditaba- está bien... pero sólo el fin de semana, no quiero importunarlos

-Somos una familia, recuerdas? -le dijo mirándola con ternura- y tu eres una LeLudec más...

Afuera el clima era bastante frío y sabiendo esto, cobijo a la rubia con un buen abrigo y luego se cubrió el mismo, salieron al departamento de ella donde a pesar de que ya era más tarde de lo normal; la señora Walters la estaba esperando, no se sorprendió ni tampoco mal pensó al saber que esa noche la pasaría en otro lado, pues conocía bien a los LeLudec y sabía que eran buenas personas, además de que el semblante que Candy tenía, delataba que se encontraba enferma.

Fue así, que luego de tomar 2 mudas de ropa, su camisón y su uniforme limpio; regresaron sin imaginar que a unos escalones del apartamento, la oji verde comenzó a sentirse mareada y sin poderlo evitar se desmayo logrando ser sostenida por Stear.

-Marie! Maggie! -Gritó- corran!

Fue la mayor, que estaba más cerca, quien corrió a ellos, tomó la maleta y así le facilito el poder cargarla bien, sin perder el tiempo y asistido por sus hermanas la recostó en una de las camas, y espero a que recuperara la conciencia.

-Stear... -lo llamó con voz cansada, una vez que reacciono- que paso?

-Te desmayaste... -la cobijo y sonrió- pero no te preocupes, pude evitarte un golpe... te sientes mejor?

-Si... no... no sé... es que no sé, que voy a hacer ahora? -preguntó sumamente triste- seguro que en cuanto se me note... tal vez pierda mi empleo...

-Ya pensaremos en algo... -la abrazó y besó en la frente- te traeré un té, te sentara bien ya que hace frío.

-No se me antoja... gracias...

-No te pregunte.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de su parte, lo tomó; él la acompaño hasta que se quedó dormida y salió dejándola descansar. La mañana siguiente fue a la oficina de correos y mando un telegrama a Terry, compró algunos víveres y regreso, encontrando a Candy que aún dormía plácidamente.

-Albert, cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil... -musito mientras la cubría con una sábana para después salir a trabajar.

Por la tarde Terry regresaba a casa luego de un tedíoso ensayo, con el tiempo necesario para asearse, comer y volver al teatro para seguir con lo mismo.

-Joven Grandchester! -le llamó el portero.

-Dígame?

-En el día llegó este telegrama para usted -extendió el sobre.

Le pareció extraño, un telegrama de Cleveland sólo significaba una cosa; nada más y nada menos que problemas. Se imagino tantas posibilidades, desde un accidente hasta que Albert los haya encontrado. Así que de inmediato abrió el sobre.

_**"Es urgente que vengas. Graves problemas con Candy. Stear."**_

-Con Candy... -balbuceo preocupado- seguro que ya la encontró...

En cuanto llegó al teatro busco a Robert esperando que le permitiera ir. Toco a la puerta de la oficina y luego de que le permitieran la entrada encontró al director revisando algunos documentos en su escritorio.

-Robert... necesito salir de la ciudad por un par de días...

-Qué! -refunfuño- no Terry, estamos por iniciar la temporada y recuerda que se te concedió el permiso para diciembre y será de más de 2 semanas...

-Lo sé! pero puedes decir a los demás que estoy enfermo... -casi suplico- es una urgencia...

-Haber? cuéntame y yo decidiré si es urgencia o no.

-Bueno... -vasillo ya que en realidad no sabía mucho- recibí un telegrama... no dice mucho, pero se trata de mi novia..–al final mintió- creo que tuvo un accidente.

-No sabía que ya tienes novia.

-Es reciente...

-A donde dices que vas?

-Cleveland... -después de un pequeño interrogatorio y gracias a sus paridas respuestas, finalmente Robert accedió.

-De acuerdo... -titubeo un momento poniendo nervioso al actor- cuando te vas?

-Está noche.

-Y regresas?

-En dos días.

-Toma tres si es necesario, ahora ve y dile a Alfred que venga... hay que avisarle para que te sustituya estos días...

Terry salió con una gran sonrisa de la oficina, vería a Candy una vez más y dado que estaba seguro de obtener el permiso, ya había comprado el boleto y llevaba consigo su maleta; total, en caso de que el director se hubiere negado, aún así pensaba irse.

Al terminar sus pendientes en el teatro salió de prisa tomando el primer carruaje que vio. Llegando a la estación con el tiempo justo, corrió cuando escucho el silbato del tren anunciando su partida y una vez abordo, gracias a su larga jornada, durmió todo el trayecto. Al llegar a su destino, compró un periódico se dirigió rumbo al hogar LeLudec, sabía que a esa hora debía haber alguien y sobretodo dudaba que Candy estuviera sola.

-Hola Terry! -saludo la mayor al abrir la puerta- que bueno que ya llegaste, Candy se ha quedado aquí... pasa! está en el cuarto de allá.

-Gracias Maggie... y Stear?

-Se está dando un baño, acaba de entrar... ya desayunaste?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... -le respondió entrando a la recamara- Hola...? como está la más bella señorita Pecas?

-Terry! -se emociono al escucharlo- que bueno que viniste...! no deberías estar en tus ensayos?

-Stear me pidió que viniera... tome el tren nocturno... -la veía sonreír, pero le resultaba obvia su preocupación- dime que te sucede...?

-Estoy bien... -dijo con timidez

-Ah, sí? pero por lo que veo... no tanto...

-Es que me he sentido un poco mal en estos días...

-Ya viste algún médico?

-Si... Stear me llevó y me mando realizar un análisis de sangre...

-Ya te lo hiciste?

-Si...

-Y que tienes?

-Bueno...

-Terry! -le saludo el de anteojos, entrando de golpe- llegaste rápido...

-Así es...

-Que bueno que estas aquí, así al menos hoy no me preocupare por ella... ya te contó lo que sucede?

-En eso estábamos...

-Entonces, no los interrumpo más... debo ir a trabajar y las chicas asistirán a un curso... -dirigiéndose a la pecosa añadió- desayuna bien, aún no has terminado tus huevos.

-Si papá! -bromeo sacando la lengua y haciéndolos reír.

-Pecas... -dijo el oji azul una vez que se fue el mecánico- dime que tienes... es grave?

-No, no es grave... es... -le costaba sincerarse ya que sentía un poco de vergüenza con él, pero al final tendría que decirlo- Terry... será muy difícil... en algún tiempo ni siquiera lo podre ocultar...

-Ya dime, no me preocupes más.

-Tengo... -contuvo la respiración dándose valor- tengo 2 meses de embarazo...

-Candy...! -reacciono anonadado y casi sin voz ante esa confesión- no puedo creerlo...

-Qué haré? -comenzó a sollozar- estoy segura de que me van a correr del hospital...

-No exageres... -la abrazó- ya pensaremos que hacer... debes estar en calma, que tal si le hace daño a tu bebe... -vio el desayuno aún sin terminar y le insistió tomando la cuchara- anda... abre la boca...

Ambos jóvenes platicaron durante todo el día y de vez en cuando el castaño hacia alguna broma con el afán de verla sonreír. En la tarde, cuando llegó Stear, charlaron entre ellos sobre la oji verde, quien desde la habitación no escuchaba nada. Intentaban encontrar alguna forma para evitar que su reputación fuera pisoteada.

-Antier cuando supimos, habló de no avisarle a Albert, parecía muy segura de sí misma, pero luego... -con un suspiro continuo- comenzó a preocuparse... yo no seque es lo mejor, que es lo que debemos hacer... si seguir aquí y que Albert no sepa nada o...

-Por el momento tenemos otras prioridades -interrumpió con preocupación- urge que no esté sola, podría volver a desmayarse y sufrir un accidente... hablare con la señora Walters, hay que traer sus cosas.

-Pero si no quiere nos lo reprochara y conociéndola, también podría irse de aquí... y eso sería peor.

-No, hable con ella del tema y aunque lo dudes,acepto.

-De verdad?

-Si.

-Y como hiciste?

-Lo admito, hice una jugada sucia... le pedí que lo hiciera por el bebe, para que al menos nos quitara esa preocupación.

-Bueno, no importa, al final es cierto y es por eso que desde ayer está aquí...

-Ya llegaste... -dijo adormilada

-Hola Candy... -le sonrió- como te sientes?

-Jaja -rió con intensidad- chicos! estoy embarazada! no enferma! sólo tengo sed...

-Pecosa -intervino Terry- creo que deberíamos de ir de una vez por tus maletas o al menos prepararlas...

-Aja...

-Ya comiste verdad? -quiso saber el de lentes.

-Ay Stear! por supuesto! Terry me cuida bien... -declaración ante la cual el mencionado sonrió

-Entonces, vamos?

-Esperen! hay algo en lo que no hemos pensado...

-Qué? -preguntó Stear mientras el otro ya intuía lo que diría.

-Si se dan cuenta, la gente comenzara a decir que estoy aquí por ti y después, cuando se me note, pensaran que es tuyo... -les explicó alarmada.

-Si es necesario -sugirió el actor un poco triste por lo que sus palabras implicaban- deberías considerar casarte con él... o con alguien más...

-Pe... Pero...?

-Terry tiene razón! deberías considerar a alguien para casarte... -opino al darse cuenta de que el rostro del actor era transparente- tanto él como yo lo haremos con gusto, nosotros te queremos y no deseamos que seas humillada.

Ese par sabía que el mejor candidato para ello era Alistear, ya que el trabajo de Terruce no les ayudaría para ser discretos y a pesar de sus sentimientos, este último sólo podía ayudar desde la distancia, perdiendo por completo toda oportunidad de reconquistar a la pecosa.

-O también podemos mudarnos a otra parte de la ciudad y si lo deseas, diremos que también eres mi hermana... -al fin y luego de pensarlo un poco, se le ocurrió esa genial idea.

-Si.. -sonrió el oji azul al escucharlo- hay que salir enseguida y comenzar a buscar…

-No es necesario! cerca de mi trabajo hay una disponible y creo que entre todos la podemos rentar y pagar los gastos

-Problema resuelto! –sonrióla chica- por el momento hay que preparar la cena y está noche comenzare a empacar y mañana podemos ir a ver la casa... Ah! pero eso si, hoy no me quedare aquí...

-No te preocupes Stear -pidió al ver que iba a reprocharle- yo me quedó con ella, recuerda que para su casera somos hermanos.

-Pero no lo son!-Por favor! bien sabes que jamás le haría nada!

-Está bien... -habló resignado- hay que preparar la cena, las chicas no tardan en llegar.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño departamento, de manera totalmente inesperada Candy abrazó a su invitado, quien le correspondió con calidez. A pesar de saber que Stear tenía buenas intenciones al ayudarla, con el se sentía incomprendida, y algo que le llevaba a construir cierta barrera; entre ambos es que el no fue testigo de cómo sucedió todo en realidad. Pero él, Terry, él estuvo ahí para ayudarla, para consolarla, para apoyarla en esa locura en la que ahora estaba metida e incluso, quizá hasta la habría defendido de Albert.

-Terry?

-Si?

-No quisiera que te vayas.. -murmuro con una tenue voz impregnada de emociones a la cual no supo cómo contestar.

Ella levanto ligeramente el rostro, tanto que sus labios quedaron tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y su mirada a modo que con un ligero acercamiento, estarían fundidos en un besó. Sin embargo, no porque no quisiera, más bien porque en ese momento sus emociones estaban confusas y aún tenía la seguridad de que Albert seguía en su corazón, fue por ello que se obligo a si mismo a llevar sus labios hasta la frente de la rubia, reposando así por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente y sin querer dar falsas esperanzas, sólo pudo contestar con su nombre.

-Candy... -fue el suspiro que a ella le hizo vibrar el corazón.

Suavemente él se fue alejando hasta separarse por completo de ella. Le dolía su cercanía, le dolía era inexplicable lejanía que también existía, le dolía tocarla, le dolía sentirla, mirarla, tantas situaciones le dolían, pero nada superaba la forma en que le dolía su dolor. Tal vez se sentía avergonzado por sus sentimientos y fue esa la razón que le obligo a bajar la mirada, gracias a lo cual vio

un sobre en el suelo, que por poco pisa y mientras la castaña estaba comenzando a organizar sus pocas pertenencias, el levanto la correspondencia y se acerco a Candy.

-Es de Annie -dijo entregándosela.

-De Annie! -enseguida la tomó, abrió y entró a la recamara para leerla.

Sin embargo, ella aprovecho el momento para ponerse su camisón y acomodarse en su cama. El, creyó que se había quedado dormida, por lo cual entró despacio con la intención de tomar algún cobertor, para recostarse en el incómodo sofá. Pero ahí estaba, sentada, recargada en la cabecera, con una almohada en la espalda, las piernas ocultas por las sábanas y leyendo la misiva; hasta que de modo inesperado, levanto la vista y le sonrió.

-Annie vendrá de visita! -le dijo, feliz por la noticia- llegara en algunas semana! dice que es para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del vestido para la boda de Patty!

-Hay que avisarle a Stear.

-Terry..? -dio una palmada en la cama, animándolo a sentarse junto ella.

-No le quieres decir? -le contesto tomando aire y sentándose, mientras ella abrazaba sus piernas sobre las sábanas.

-Por supuesto que le diré… era otra cosa…

-Qué?

-Crees...? crees que algún día yo también me casaré?

-Yo creo que si... -contesto con burla- o al menos eso espero, imagino que sería demasiado complicado el soportar a una Candy solterona... así que suerte y espero pronto encuentres un prospecto...

-Ja-ja... que gracioso... -le reclamo ambos sonriendo hasta que formuló la siguiente pregunta- Por qué me ayudas tanto Terry?

-Bueno... -no sabía cómo contestar, hasta que después de pensarlo bien, aún sin respuesta y con un profundo suspiro, levanto la vista al techo- tu sabes porque...

-Ah, si?

-Si...

-Quizá... bueno, tal vez... si... lo sé... o eso creo... -lo abrazó y en voz baja le dijo cerca del oído- si no trabajaras tan lejos, con todo que ha pasado y si no llevaras una vida tan afamada... de las dos opciones que tengo... te elegiría a ti...- se separo un poco y le dio un beso cerca del oído- pero entiendo que con Stear todo eso no sería ningún problema.

-Candy... -dijo atónito a lo escuchado y separándose un poco más,reprimiendo el deseo de buscar sus labios con pasión a la cual creía que ella respondería.

-Es tarde... -finalmente la joven le dijo de una manera que a él le pareció coqueta- estoy cansada y mañana tengo mucho que empacar... así que, vamos a dormir...

-Claro... -respondió feliz, seguro de que la amistad entre ellos pronto cambiaría, pero inquieto y alentado por la declaración que le había confiado; en cuanto se recostó, la abrazó por la espalda y le susurro cerca de su oído- de verdad te casarías conmigo?

-Terry... -rió suavemente- si no hubiera pasado lo de Susana, seguro ahora estaría casada contigo...

Palabras con las que él la abrazó aún más fuerte y beso de forma sutil su sien, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas con las cuales ambos rieron; sin embargo sabía que tenía dos grandes obstáculos a vencer, su fama y Albert. Pero por el momento nada más importo al saber que la tendría toda la noche entre sus brazos.

Al llegar la mañana, ayudo a Candy para terminar el equipaje con lo menos importante, mientras lo hacía recordaba lo dicho la noche anterior, sin duda se creía capaz de lograrlo, pensaba que sería fácil deshacerse de su fama, establecerse en esa ciudad y quizá trabajar en el teatro local o buscar cualquier otro empleo. Sin embargo Albert se trataba de un enorme obstáculo, gracias a él se sentía inseguro, le preocupaba el no haber tomado las debidas precauciones al salir de New York, pero sobretodo, la posibilidad de encontrarlo en la boda de Patty y que entre ellos pudiera darse una reconciliación, sin duda debía actuar rápido si es que no quería perder su oportunidad.

A la hora acordada llegaron al lugar fijado de encontrarse con Stear para ver la casa, no esperaron demasiado y al llegar a dicha propiedad, el dueño ya los aguardaba. A primera vista, al actor le pareció descuidada, pero lo suficientemente grande para los 4, próximamente 5 y si tenía suerte al reconquistar a la oji verde, con el serían 6.

En la planta baja tenía una amplia cocina y comedor, una estancia lo suficiente grande para todos, algo parecido a un estudio y junto a este una habitación y un baño, en la parte de arriba había otras 4 recamaras y otro baño.

-Que opinan? -preguntó el mecánico.

-Por lo que piden está bien... -respondió el inglés- sólo hace falta comprar algunos muebles y darle una mano de pintura...

-Pues yo quiero que la de abajo sea mi habitación -estipulo la enfermera

-La que quieras... -no le tomó mucha atención y dirigiéndose a Terry propuso- hagamos algo, tú tienes el suficiente dinero a la mano, ayúdanos con la renta y nosotros nos encargamos del resto; y por supuesto, en cuanto podamos te pagaremos.

-Me agrada... los muebles se pueden ir comprando con calma... aunque no traigo el dinero suficiente, pero en cuanto llegue a casa te envío el dinero.

Ya en la tarde los muchachos planeaban lo que se iba comprar, lo que más urgía y lo que no; después y de regreso a su departamento Terry habló con la casera para explicarle que su hermana se iría a vivir junto con otras enfermeras, lo cual le pareció bien a la Sra. Walters, quien la había visto muy palida últimamente, aún así Terry le dejó claro que no sabía bien cuando se mudaría, para una vez dentro del reducido hogar, charlar entre ellos.

-Mañana en la mañana me voy, -le dijo con preocupación- pero necesito saber que te cuidaras mucho...

-Si, tranquilo -lo calmo.

-Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo para asegurarme pero... tu sabes, debo trabajar

-Terry! -sonó irritada- ya te dije que no te preocupes! tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, nosotros estaremos bien, siempre he podido cuidarme sola como para que...

-Ya entendí... -respondió con un poco de burla- te estaré esperando en Jacksonville...

-Pensé que vendrías por mí e iríamos juntos desde aquí... -se desilusiono.

-La petite croix me lo advirtió... -sonrió con ironía

-Qué?

-Que tendrías muchos cambios de humor!

-Eso es gracioso? -se indigno dándole la espalda e intentando no sollozar- pues búrlate si quieres...

-No pecas, no quise decir eso... -se acerco para abrazarla, siendo evadido- bien... me concedieron el permiso para esa fecha, pero tengo que atender algunos asuntos, antes y me queda más accesible que venir hasta aquí... le diré a Stear, tal vez te quiera acompañar...

-Necesitamos preguntarle.

-Ya pediste permiso para esos días?-Si... pero sólo me dieron 1 semana, así que he estado haciendo algunos turnos dobles...

-Candy!

-Descuida... ya no haré más, con los que tengo son suficientes...

Fue terminando su desayuno que se marcharon, dando una rápida visita a los LeLudec para asegurar el futuro viaje y una vez en la estación, Terry se aseguraba de dejar todo claro respecto a su próximo reencuentro.

-Estaré esperando para volver a verte -la abrazó comportándose como todo hombre enamorado

- Candy... -dudó al escuchar el primer llamado del tren- haré todo lo que pueda para que estemos juntos...

-Pero...

-No, no te arrepientas de lo que dijiste la otra noche... es más, ven conmigo.

-Terry, yo... no puedo...

-Claro que puedes! nada te detiene!

-Mi trabajo, mis amigos, recuerda que Annie vendrá y además...

-Qué?

-Tú no tienes por que cargar conmigo, recuerda que ya se hizo el trato de la casa y...

-No nunca vuelvas a mencionar que eres una carga para mí! al contrario, no sabes lo feliz que me harías...

-Terry... -el silbato del tren los volvió a interrumpir

-Escúchame bien pecas, jamás vuelvas a considerarte una carga, mucho para mí; ni tú, ni este bebe... -le toco el vientre- lo serán. A mí no me importa lo que hay...

-Te dejara el tren!

-Pecosa... -sonó triste

-No te preocupes por nosotros, pronto nos mudaremos y aunque seamos una familia rara, no importa lo que diga la gente -quiso sonar despreocupada.

-A mi si me importa lo que digan de ti y lo que menos quiero es que te juzgue la gente... yo me encargare, te lo prometo. -se escucho el último llamado- y si no quieres ir conmigo, entonces yo vendré...

-No tienes porque hace...

-Te equivocas, no es porque tenga que, es porque quiero... -volvió a abrazarla mientras ella esquivaba la mirada, por lo que de forma delicada la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un delicado beso en los labios- sólo dame tiempo a que termine la temporada -la soltó y tomó de la mano caminando hacia el vagón- y una vez que eso suceda, me quedare aquí, contigo...

-Estás seguro?

-Más que nunca -la soltó y subió- te escribiré en cuanto llegue y... por favor, al menos considera irte conmigo mientras término la temporada, lo más probable es que tenga que trabajar en la gira y siendo así, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar...

-Esperare tu carta... -le sonrió cuando el transporte iniciaba su marcha- adiós! nos veremos en Florida!

Esa misma noche la pecosa regreso bajo el cobijo de los LeLudec, sin entender bien porque aunque aún le entristecía el matrimonio de Albert, la verdad era que no le dolía tanto como el miedo de que aquel caballero inglés no cumpliera su promesa.

-Estoy segura -le dijo Margueritte- que no te fallara...

-Como? de quien hablas?

-Estás pensando en Terry... no? -la oji verde se son rojo- es obvio, te cuida demasiado y ahora más que antes, es seguro que estará dispuesto a todo por ti...

-Que cosas dices Maggie? el sólo me considera su amiga!

-Si claro! me dirás que para ti también es sólo tu amigo? eres un ejemplo de que, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...

Esa madrugada llegó a New York y como lo prometió, le escribió y en el sobre anexo un cheque con la cantidad que el creyó suficiente para cubrir los gastos del que ya suponía su futuro hogar, con su ahora familia.

Se fue a la cama sin importarle nada más que el hecho de que una vez en Jacksonville se lo propondría formalmente y tendría una fecha para fijar ese matrimonio. Estaba seguro de que no necesitaba fama, ni ser el actor joven más importante de Broadway, tampoco importaba ser hijo de una de las más famosas actrices del país y mucho menos si alguna vez fue el heredero de un duque, lo único realmente valioso para él era que ella pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado.

Así es, Terry estaba totalmente decidido, a pesar de hacer llevado una vida llena de lujos y sin necesidades, sabía bien que tenía esa ventaja sobre Albert, era algo que jamás le podría ofrecer, eso que él ya estaba decidido a hacer; dejarlo todo por ella. Sólo terminaría la temporada con el afán de juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero que pudiera para que, aunque no llevaran una vida holgada, siempre tuvieran esa seguridad e incluso tal vez comprar una casa o departamento y así tener un patrimonio para ambos y ya creciente familia.

-Qué importa? -se dijo feliz e ilusionado- que importa como haya sido concebido? qué importa si no lleva mi sangre? solo espero que se parezca a su mamá y si no, aún así llevará mi nombre... su madre me ama y yo seré el único padre que conozca; y en algún futuro, hermanos tendrá...

* * *

><p>Chicas! Feliz noche de Brujas! Feliz Día de Muertos y de todos los Santos! Eso es que celebramos en México…<p>

Y bueno, les confieso; estuve en vela tooooooooooooda la noche! (Cuestiones de trabajo) pero aproveche para terminar de transcribir, y aprovechando, me adelanto y lo público, ya que mañana estaré mucho muy ocupada… =) pero eso sí, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo Martes por el siguiente!

Y bueno, que tal Terry! Para todas las que me pedían por el! En este capítulo es el principal! Y para mi Albert, le dedicare el siguiente! Así que no se desesperen.

Y en otro tema! Las finales en_** Le Chateau de Candy Candy **_y estoy en las finalistas con dos songs! Tienen que entrar a Facebook y apoyarme!

El primero es de la canción **ALL I NEED** de **Within Temptation**

Y el segundo es **La ciudad de la furia **de **Soda stereo**

Eso si, si gano, prometo compartir mi premio con ustedes! =D

Y bueno, despidiéndome de una buena vez… les agradezco sus comentarios y prometo para la próxima semana si les voy a responder! O eso espero…=P

**Silvia R.S, lucero, lore de brower, Angelnr, oligranchester, Lizzig, elyter y Lemonade84**

Besos y abrazos a todas quienes me leen, ya sea que dejen su mensaje o no!

Con mucho cariño:

Monse, 4tardecer


	15. XV LA ESPERANZA DE UN CORAZON HERIDO III

**LA ESPERANZA DE UN CORAZON HERIDO**

**ALBERT**

Unos cuantos días después, regresando del trabajo Candy recibió la misiva prometida, acudió al banco, regreso a casa de los LeLudec para entregar el dinero y que Stear se encargará del resto. Al siguiente día por la tarde, el mecánico consiguió una carpeta y con la ayuda de un amigo de trabajo, llevó algunos de los muebles que poseían, el escritorio, un librero, la pequeña sala, algunos trastos y los libros que ya tenían empacados. En el camino compró algo de pintura y aprovechando el dinero extra, también adquirió algo de madera y clavos, para iniciar la remodelación ya que ellos se mudarían primero y la oji verde después, en cuanto Annie regresara a Chicago.

En tanto, el joven actor ahora trabajaba, comía, dormía y soñaba; con y para un sólo objetivo, ya había planeado vender todas sus pertenencias y cambiar su auto por uno más clásico. Y sabiendo ya, las fechas de la gira, pensaba pedir a su madre un poco de ayuda para lograr todo aquello a tiempo. Los casi seis meses siguientes, serían de arduo trabajo

Teniendo como aliento el imaginar cómo sería su vida. Esa vida al lado de Candy, una mujer sencilla, sin miedo a tener las manos vacías, una mujer que no se acoplaba a la vida banal que ofrece la alta sociedad, una mujer que simple y sencillamente, iba en contra de esas absurdas reglas, a matrimonios forzados, especulaciones y una bien educada forma de hacer una eterna, boba y barata farsa, esa era Candy, su Candy; una revoltosa que jamás podría ser ese tipo de dama de sociedad que a Albert le serviría que fuera.

Aún tenía que esperar, aún quería esperar; en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo a que fueran las circunstancias las que la empujaron a actuar así, a que confundiera sus sentimientos, a que fuera agradecimiento y no años, a que en cuanto volviera a ver a Albert, ella corriera a sus brazos; a que no le importara todo el daño que él le hizo y seguía haciendo, a que el peso de esa paternidad la obligara a retomar esa vida y a él, lo dejara de lado.

No, no quería mí siquiera pensar en que eso era una posibilidad, ella le había correspondido ese último beso a él, no a el fantasma del empresario, ella había dormido con él todas aquellas noches y se dejó cuidar, se dejó abrazar, se dejó querer. Pero la verdad que en el fondo le dolía, es que ella tenía dueño y eso es lo que más le hacía sentirse impotente. Quería amarla, quería tenerla a su lado, quería que fuera suya y sobre todo, quería que también lo amara.

Una de esas noches, totalmente cansado, después de un difícil ensayo y función, se encontraba Terry tirado en su cama, con todos esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, pero a la vez, alguno de estos le iluminaba, lo hacía sonreír, querer adelantar sus planes y de una vez por todas; renunciar e ir en busca de su pecosa.

-Pronto, pronto dormiré lejos de aquí... -se dijo a si mismo antes de levantarse a mitad de la noche.

Fue había su escritorio y quiso escribir una carta; sin estar seguro de lo que diría, hacer eso sería lo mejor? no, tal vez no debía tentar su suerte; pero quería demostrarle que él era mejor, que él sabía lo que en realidad ella sentía y que él estaría a su lado.

-Qué más da! -pensó encogiendo los hombros y comenzando a escribir.

_Candy._

_No sabes cuánto deseo que está temporada termine al fin; si pudiera traerte conmigo lo haría, pero sabiendo que eres una mujer muy responsable, sé que eso es algo casi imposible. Te extraño tanto que quisiera poder dejarlo todo y estar sólo contigo, contarte mis planes en persona; pero sé que para eso tendré que esperar hasta que te vuelva a ver._

_Por favor pecosa, no olvides nuestra promesa..._

Continuo escribiendo sin temor a mostrar sus sentimientos y plasmando entre líneas el miedo que le martirizaba, sin querer creer que en realidad no había ninguna razón para sentirlo, sin querer darse cuenta de que los pocos momentos a su lado tenían mucho más peso que todas sus inseguridades.

Cuando volvió a recostarse sonrió, al recordar el sabor de sus labios, el dulce aroma a rosas que siempre impregnaba su piel, la seguridad que sentía, aunque sus pensamientos y sentimientos, lo traicionaran constantemente. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado y rogar porque no se retractara de su decisión.-Te amo Candy... no sabes cuánto te extraño...

Algunos días después, según le habían informado, aquélla noticia había aparecido en todos los más importantes periódicos del país y el seguía sin perdonarse por haber caído en esa sucia trampa; una y mil veces se maldecía por no haberse dado cuenta, pero aceptaba que su tía había sido demasiado inteligente al actuar; pero es que el simplemente nunca imagino que ella lo conociera tan bien.

-Como pude no darme cuenta? -se reprochó- cómo? acaso soy tan fácil? tan tonto?

Tan sólo recordarlo le hacía sentir náuseas y cada vez que la veía o a su prometida, sentía un gran deseo de aborrecerlas, de desprestigiarlas, de mostrar la clase de alimañas que podían llegar a ser. Recordaba esa noche, como fue que la tía pidió una reunión urgente y el, habiendo tenido un día demasiado difícil, lo último que quería era una fastidiosa charla con la señora; por lo cual, mando decirle que hablarían al siguiente día y fue a descansar en algún lugar de la inmensa estancia. Pero de manera insistente, el sirviente regreso y le hizo saber que era un asunto de suma importancia y urgencia para la señora, a lo cual, sin contestar, resignado fue a averiguar de qué se trataba ese asunto tan urgente.

-William -lo saludo levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a una mesa cercana en donde había algunas licoreras con las bebidas que solía consumir aquel caballero- necesitamos hablar de varios asuntos -comenzó por servir dos tragos que depósito en el escritorio- el primero es pedirte que entres en razón...

-A qué se refiere? -dio el primer sorbo.

-A Candice. Es hora de que dejes sola a esa jovencita, siempre ha sido una vergüenza para la familia. - el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse, sin duda había tocado su punto débil, con lo cual apresuro su bebida y el plan apenas comenzaba- es mejor que se haya ido, muchas veces demostró no ser digna de nuestro apellido y confianza, siempre fue y será una salvaje malagradecida, una muchacha insolente que ni siquiera quiso tomarse la molestia e intentar ser una dama -para entonces, al notar que su sobrino había tomado los tragos que dejó en el escritorio, optó por acercar una botella y sonriendo anticipadamente, observo como Albert seguía consumiendo de aquel whisky.

-Tía, como puede hablar así? Usted no sabe cómo es ella en realidad! -dijo dejando ver su enojo e inicial estado.

-Y tu si William? acaso eres un experto en Candice White? acaso sabias que se iría de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie…? ella lo único que desea es a alguien famoso y de posición, que le cumpla sus caprichos; es una mustia que se disfraza de cordero, que con esa careta oculta su verdadero ser, alguien que es todo lo contrario a lo que nos muestra... o acaso ya olvidaste lo que sucedió hace unos meses, con tu supuesto amigo, el actor? -la furia que veía en el rubio le alentaba a seguir, discretamente acerco una licorera más creyendo estar cerca de su objetivo- quien nos asegura que no se fue con él? Quizá tomó otro camino y se encontraron en New York... tal vez ya hasta se casaron o peor y aún más creíble... tal vez viven en pecado...

-Basta! -gritó sin poder soportar más -salió de ahí tambaleándose y con botella en mano

Al llegar a su habitación fue un delicado aroma a rosas lo que le hizo recordar, sonrió con ironía pensando que seguro ya estaba dormido, ni siquiera prendería la luz, para qué? si lo hacía, tal vez despertaría. Fue entonces cuando junto a la ventana la observo, su cabello rubio y rizado, el uniforme de enfermera; quien más podía ser? y aunque la obscuridad no le permitía verla bien, no importo; ella estaba ahí y de inmediato la reclamaría como suya para no volver a dejarla ir.

-Ca... Candy... eres…? eres tú? Candy? -balbuceo atropelladamente- pensé... pensé que...

-Shh... -lo silencio aquélla mujer mientras se acercaba a él.

-Te he extrañado tanto... -fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar la botella y volver a besarla después de tanto tiempo.

El estado en que se encontraba sumado a la desesperación, lo indujeron a no querer decir ni escuchar más, compulsivo comenzó a quitarle el estorboso uniforme, a besarla, tocarla y ella por su parte colaboraba gustosa. Hasta que para su desgracia llegaron a lo prohibido y sin saberlo, a entregar en bandeja de plata, una ineludible victoria.

Cuando al fin despertó creyó que todo había sido un sueño, no había nadie la chica a su lado no estaba, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que nunca se percató del momento en que ella salía del baño con agilidad. Y al abrir la puerta de su recamara, Elroy esperaba afuera con una extraña expresión dibujada.

-Ahora que sucede Tía? -dijo con ironía.

-Buen día Albert, sólo quiero una explicación...

-Explicación de qué? -sonrió molesto.

-Que hace Nichole Presley en tus habitaciones? y por qué está en ropa interior?

Su pesar era demasiado, y esa memoria no lo dejaba mejorarlos, entre sus angustiosa remembranza, tratando de retomar la lectura de sus documento y sin poder evitarlo más, los lanzo a orilla del escritorio donde se encontraba.

-Eres un estúpido! -se volvió a reprochar lleno de frustración- haber caído en una trampa así... y lo peor es que todos tienen razón... Candy, ya debe estar enterada...

Desde algunos días anteriores había dado inicio a ciertas negociaciones gracias a las cuales tendría que viajar a Detroit, Boston y quizá a Long Island; estaba cansado, hambriento y triste, aún sentía tristeza por la desaparición de Candy, todavía estaba seguro de que algún día volvería a encontrarla y una vez con invitación a la boda de Patty en mano, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para liberar su agenda en esos días y así poder asistir, creyendo firmemente en que la rubia iría; no, ella no faltaría por nada del mundo y quizá, esa podría ser su única oportunidad para explicarle.

Esa misma noche tomaría el tren junto con Archie y George, irían a Boston y luego tal vez a New York; de entre su cartera sacó aquella la última carta, aquélla que encontró sobre su cama, el aroma que aún Expedia le recordó aquéllos alegres momentos, una vez más leyó con total atención esas líneas y volvió a guardarla; término de arreglar su maleta y ordeno en su portafolios los documentos que necesitaría, mientras los recuerdos no desaparecían y entre ellos un suspiro le abandono, justo cuando deseo que aquel asunto de su compromiso tuviera una solución, una muy buena, efectiva, una solución que aún no lograba encontrar.

-Candy... -murmuraba- como quisiera ser el de antes... ese que era libre de vivir su vida y poder ir a buscarte... ojalá, ojalá hubiera algo, alguna razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder terminar con todo esto y volver a estar contigo...

Esa noche, cuando esperaban en la estación, hablando sobre el negocio, armando su estrategia; una figura llamó su atención haciéndole olvidar por un momento la discusión.

-Annie Brighton... -pensó- que hace aquí? está esperando a alguien? pero tal parece que se escondiera... -entonces el tren anunció su partida y fue así, que abordo.

Durmieron durante el trayecto nocturno; sin embargo el haber descubierto a la escurridiza dama le inquietaba. A la mañana siguiente cerca del mediodía, arribaron a la estación de Cleveland, a lo lejos vio a una chica que llamó su atención, ella estaba sentada en una banca, mirando sin mirar. Cuando el tren se detuvo, la pudo ver más de cerca y a detalle; estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros adelante, pero su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al reconocer su perfil. Mientras Archie y George conversaban amenamente, pero el sólo podía estudiar el rostro de aquella joven, para después de unos segundos sonreír sin poderlo evitar.

Su parecido con la desaparecida era total, la misma nariz con aquéllas ahora discretas pecas, los labios, aquéllos ojos que parecían ser de color similar, el cabello; el cabello lo tenía cubierto con una mascada, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que era ella y después, cuando la chica volteo le dejó ver los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y que parecían mirarlo fijamente durante algunos segundos en que creyó percibir que decía algo: su nombre.

Y era verdad, era ella, Candy se sintió observada y buscando instintivamente se encontró con aquélla celeste mirada, por un momento creyó que sólo era alguien semejante o más probable, un espejismo producto del dolor y ansiedad que aún sentía y fue a causa de esto que susurro su nombre, creyendo que ahora más que nunca era imposible volver a verlo. De improviso lo vio levantarse, mientras que el viento hacía de las suyas; arrebatando la pañoleta y dejando al descubierto su ahora obscuro cabello, sólo para que al volver la vista a aquélla ventanilla, ya hubiese nadie.

-Creo que fue sólo mi imaginación... -se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras que segundos antes en el vagón y en demasía sorprendido:

-Es Candy! –gritó

-Donde? -preguntaron sus acompañantes casi al unísono

-Ahí! –se levantó para ir a encararla mientras los otros se estiraban para verla- en la banca, la de la pañoleta!

-Estás equivocado Albert... -dijo George con voz pausada, deteniéndolo del brazo

-No Albert... -apoyo Archie- Candy es rubia y está chica es morena... -el empresario regreso desilusionado, al verla tuvo que admitir aquello que su corazón se negaba a aceptar

-Estaba seguro de que era ella... -agregó- debo ir a verla, confirmarlo de frente...

-No podemos bajar, el negocio con las empresas McGregor son muy importantes. -añadió el francés

-No te preocupes -le recordó el menor de ellos- recuerda que asistirá a la boda en Florida... ella no faltara...

-Tienes razón... -sonó resignado y con la vista fija en aquélla chica que con pañoleta en mano regresaba a su asiento.

Tardaron sólo unos segundos en retomar asiento, cambiando el orden en que estaban ubicados; mientras en su interior Albert no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá ellos tenían razón, mientras aún no entendía ese presentimiento, era seguridad en su interior.

-Sólo me engaño a mí mismo... -pensó dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras que el tren iniciaba su marcha- Annie... -creyó pensar en voz alta, cuando mirando por la ventanilla la reconoció.

Caminando por el andén, con un vestido sencillo que definitivamente no era el tipo de ropa que solía usar; tomó asiento en aquélla misma banca que minutos antes estuviera ocupada por la intrigante señorita. De forma descuidada la observo hasta que notó que la chica de los ojos verdes se acercaba a ella, hablaron por un par de minutos y se abrazaron fraternalmente, situación que una vez más hizo reaccionar al rubio.

-Es Annie! -Repitió en voz alta- Annie Brighton! -sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo con la clara intención de bajar. Archie y George corrieron tras él y poco antes de que saltara, sin saber cómo, sintió aquel golpe en seco que le obligo a evitar aquélla locura.

-William! -comenzó el pelinegro- acaso te has vuelto un demente?

-Si! -apoyo el castaño- que clase de locura es esa?- no hay tiempo para esto! recuerda que es Candy quien se fue! ella te dejó! entiéndelo y si no mal recuerdo hasta hace poco tiempo lo que menos querías era rebajarte! Espera a la boda... si ella quiere saber de ti te buscara ahí, creí que eras tú quien estaba convencido de ello...

Albert se quedó sin palabras al notar la molestia y hasta cierto grado, rencor, que tenían impuestas las palabras de su sobrino, mientras su orgullo le obligaba a admitirlas como verdad. Sin expresión alguna se levantó y lentamente regreso al cubículo en que iban, trato de despejar su mente de aquélla visión y con tal de lograrlo, comenzó a revisar una vez más, la documentación del contrato que debían conseguir.

-Buena tarde señorita! -saludo Candy divertida al ser observada con extrañeza- el viaje desde Chicago es muy largo... y mira que yo lo sé muy bien...

-Disculpe señorita, pero estoy esperando a alguien... -trato de persuadirla con tono amable.

-Pero Annie! jajaja -rió- de verdad no me reconoces? soy yo! Candy!

-Candy! -dijo demasiado sorprendida-de verdad eres tú?

-Claro Annie! -tomó la maleta luego de abrazarla y continuo- vamos ya que hay que preparar el almuerzo... si supieras el hambre que tengo…

La oji verde le conto a su amiga como fue que consiguió su departamento y también un poco sobre la familia LeLudec, con quienes se mudaría pronto; pero por supuesto, sin mencionar la verdadera identidad de Stear, también le contó de las cartas que recibía de Terry y un poco de su contenido y dudando si añadir lo de su embarazo, dejándose llevar por la emoción, al final lo hizo.

Annie, a pesar de la educación que había llevado y los clichés de la época, no la juzgo y aunque más bien le preocupo, estaba feliz por ella. Por su parte la oji azul le contó sobre su relación y algunos detalles que creyó importantes de la familia Andrew. A primera hora del siguiente día, irían a un salón de costura para que le tomaran medidas a la pecosa y comenzaran con la elaboración de su vestido, para tan sólo un par de días después, la joven Brighton regresara a Chicago, con la seguridad de que próximamente se encontrarían en Florida.

En medio de la noche, aún en el trayecto rumbo a Boston; el descanso de Albert se vio truncado de forma repentina y gracias a un extraño sueño en donde pudo visualizar a Candy pidiéndole perdón por haber actuado tan errónea al abandonarlo de esa forma, porque aquélla situación en que él ahora se encontraba de alguna forma había sido su culpa; en su ensoñación, ella le confirmaba el llevar en su interior la prueba de ese amor que alguna vez los unió, que ese sería un vínculo indestructible que ataría por siempre, pero sin embargo, ahora cada uno tendría que seguir con su vida, afrontar sus errores y cumplir con sus obligaciones; el destino había hecho su parte y al enterarse de su futura boda, simplemente había comprendido que él nunca fue para ella, ni ella para él, a pesar de ello siempre lo llevaría en su corazón y por el momento también la confirmación de que alguna vez se amaron. Ella no volvería a interferir en su vida nunca, que era completamente feliz, sin preocuparse por los protocolos, cuestiones de honor o por ser una perfecta dama.

-Ahora sólo soy Candice White -afirmó- una humilde enfermera que lleva su vida con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de usar siempre esos estorbosos vestidos o salvaguardar el honor de ese título que en realidad no me sirve para nada, sin nadie que me juzgue, sin lujos y aunque a veces llegó a verme en algún aprieto económico, no me importa porque no estoy sola, he encontrado grandes amigos y alguien que está dispuesto a llevar este estilo de vida a mi lado, este estilo de vida que ahora me hace tan dichosa.

No pudo volver a dormir, ese sueño le intrigaba, si bien en el pasado había sido un vagabundo, era cierto que para ese entonces no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades, sobre todo al saber que miles de personas dependían de sus decisiones.

-Cómo? -pensó- como podría vivir sin ti? si tú lo eres todo para mí, sin ti nada tiene sentido, mi vida ahora es solamente una absurda monotonía, de que me sirve todo lo que tengo, si no estás conmigo? nadie nunca ocupara tu lugar... si pudiera volver a tenerte cerca, si tan sólo supiera exactamente en donde estás, donde...? ese sueño fue tan extraño... tenías razón en tu carta, te enamoraste aquel trota mundos, el que con tal de estar contigo y ayudarte, trabajo como lavaplatos, lo que soy ahora a veces mi yo mismo lo soporto... sólo podía sobrellevar mi propia miseria sabiéndote a mi lado; si me lo pidieras, lo dejaría todo por volver a tener aquélla vida sencilla que hace tiempo llevamos en nuestro pequeño departamento...

-Te amo tanto... -fue sólo un suspiro- no sabes cuánto te extraño. Y aquélla chica se parecía tanto a ti... Candy, como quisiera tener una familia contigo, sería el hombre más feliz a tu lado...

* * *

><p>Hola amigas! Aquí estoy una vez más y luego de una muy pesada semana y muy falta de inspiración… =P sin embargo! Lo logre! Les entrego el capítulo 15 totalmente reescrito… y es que a lo poco que leí de aquello que no perdí, no me gusto… =D<p>

Esperen y prepárense para lo que viene, deben recordar que esta historia es una tragedia y mi primer victima fue elegida hace tiempo… También les aviso que por cuestiones personales, quizá tarde en entregar el capítulo siguiente, lo cual espero que no tarde demasiado…

Sin más amigas, agradezco su paciencia a mi torpeza y sus tan valiosos reviews para mí, además de que debo una disculpa a quienes seguía en sus fics, estoy muy retrasada con las lecturas, llevo casi 1 mes sin leer, pero es precisamente por lo mismo que quizá tarde con la entrega del siguiente… y pido disculpas una vez mas, por no poder contestar a todas:

**Angelnr, Lily Broown, lucero, lore de brower, Terry780716, oligrancheste, Lizzig, mil gracias y Lemonade 84 **

Y a quienes me dejaron su comentario en el** Dia cero**:

**Anelis Granchester, oligranchester, lore de brower y CrisdeA.**

Besos y abrazos a todas y hare todo lo que este mis manos para publicar entre el domingo y martes de la próxima semana. Hasta pronto!

Monse – 4tardecer


	16. XVI EL LARGO CAMINO

**EL LARGO CAMINO**

La fecha al fin había llegado, Stear la acompañaría no sólo por no querer dejar sola a Candy y mucho menos en su actual situación; también tenía la intención de ver por última vez a Patty e incluso quería estar cerca para ver a su hermano, su tía abuela Elroy y a Albert, aunque sólo fuera de lejos. De cierta forma quería comprobar aquello que anteriormente le habían contado, quería saber si aún eran los mismos, que tanto habían cambiado o como en alguna ocasión le dijo Terry, si algunos de ellos ya no eran ni la mitad de lo que antes fueron.

No planeaba entrar e interrumpir la boda, mucho menos acercarse y felicitarla, sólo quería estar por última vez en el mismo lugar que ella y aunque la enfermera le había dado su pase para la ceremonia, él tenía la idea de esconderse cerca de la capilla o detrás de un árbol, cualquier lugar desde donde lograra ver como lucia en su vestido de novia e imaginar que sería el quien le estaría esperando en el altar.

La pecosa se sentía segura, sabía que ante cualquier problema podía contar con Stear, al menos hasta llegar a Florida, donde estaría esperando Terry. Tenía miedo de que pudiera llegar a encontrarse con Albert ahí y fue motivada por tal que un día antes de partir recupero su tono natural de cabello, al menos así no levantaría sospechas sobre su disfraz. Además quería aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar el resto de sus ahorros del banco y poder comprar algunos artículos para su bebe.

-Mi bebe... -se preguntó- qué clase de padre sería Albert? y Terry! como sería el? -sin dudas y a pesar de su promesa en la estación de Cleveland, aún estaba confundida- pero Albert ya está comprometido y Terry... bueno... lo extraño tanto... -tanto que prácticamente contaba los segundos para volver a verlo, así como hace sólo unos cuantos meses esperaba ansiosa a aquel que una vez le juro amarla y sin embargo ahora estaba con otra.

Para la oji verde esto era peor que lo sucedido con Susana, ya que en aquel entonces el joven actor se veía obligado a unir su vida gracias a aquel acto de altruismo; pero ahora? ahora tenía la seguridad de que el empresario siempre la engaño.

En esos días Terry se encontraba en Memphis, lo tenía todo planeado, esperaría hasta después de la celebración para informarle sus planes y sus avances, la idea de abandonar la compañía Stratford definitivamente. Desde aquélla última vez en que había visto a su Tarzana sólo anhelaba besarla, abrazarla, estar con ella; la imaginaba con aquel vestido floreado que semanas antes le había enviado para la ocasión.

Serían días difíciles o al menos eso creía, en el fondo estaba seguro de que el empresario estaría ahí; se preguntaba qué pasaría una vez que se encontraran, que diría del cabello de la chica, que diría si llegaba a saber del embarazo, que sucedería si llegara a enterarse de en donde y con quien estaba viviendo o peor aún, como actuaría él sí Candy decidía volver al lado del millonario, si una vez ahí no la dejaban marcharse o la obligaban a regresar con ellos. No, no; tenía que volver a concentrarse, a final cuentas aún faltaban un par de asuntos que atender, para después poder tomar el tren a Jacksonville y de ahí a Orlando.

Se sentía tan sólo y la verdad es que lo estaba, Albert había reservado un vagón privado, con él iba Archie, Taty, la señora Elroy y su insoportable prometida Nichole, desde que subió al transporte tomó asiento en algún lugar apartado y fue ahí donde permaneció durante todo el trayecto, sumergido en sus pensamientos y deseando ver a Candy cuanto antes para poder pedirle una disculpa y explicarle su versión de cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas, pedirle que regresara con él, que se casara con él; si, quería decirle tantas cosas. Cuanto le extrañaba, cuanto le amaba, cuanto sería capaz de hacer por ella, cuanto deseaba nunca haber recobrado la memoria para así poder seguir llevando una vida a su lado; le haría saber lo desdichado que se sentía al tratar de sobrellevar su realidad, que nada en su mísera vida tenía sentido sin ella a su lado; que todos los títulos, propiedades, dinero y empresas, nada valía tanto para el como lo que ella representaba.

Como luciría ahora? aún llenaba su mente con la imagen de aquélla morena. Pero sabía bien que al volver a verla, estas dudas se disiparían tan fácil que sólo tenían que ver el tono de su cabello. Ya quería verla, ya quería estar y trataba de armar un plan para poder deshacerse en algún momento de esas odiosas mujeres que lo custodiaban tan celosamente.

El viaje fue agotador para los primos, pero al llegar a Jacksonville ya los estaba esperando Terry quien no pudo ocultar su asombro al volver a ver a la ojiverde con el cabello rubio; este ya estaba preparado para su llegada, incluso ya había comprado los boletos con destino a Orlando para el día siguiente. El clima era agradable, la poca ropa abrigadora que llevaban, habían tenido que quitársela varias estaciones antes. Stear no pudo evitar sonreír cuando al bajar del tren, lo primero que hizo Candy fue buscar al actor, a quien le gritó en cuanto reconoció su pésimo disfraz y corriendo tras él, dejando olvidada su pequeña maleta.

-Tal vez no cueste mucho trabajo terminar de convencerla para que se casen... -pensó el de anteojos- un último empujón y volverá a enamorarse de él, y quizá esa tarea sólo pueda cumplirla Albert...

En el fondo quería que algo pasara, recordaba con angustia la vida que ella llevó bajo la tutela de los Andrew, ellos de alguna u otra siempre le habían puesto trabas en el camino y ahora que el mismo sabía lo difícil que resulta llevar una vida normal, la admiraba aún más, sin olvidar que a el mismo le fascinaba ser alguien común; no, nunca quiso pasar sus días metido en una oficina; no, en realidad él ahora estaba agradecido por todo lo que le paso en Francia, porque ahora se sentía completo, porque no importaba que sus manos ahora estuvieran callosas, siempre rasposas, agrietadas y grasientas. Su cuerpo también había sentido ese cambio, sus músculos eran una buena evidencia, ya no era el joven de hombros anchos pero flacucho que alguna vez fue, ahora la satisfacción del sudor en su frente le habían dichoso y no dudaba al creer que Terry estaría feliz de hacer lo mismo, trabajar de manera humilde para sostener a su familia.

No, ya no era el mismo Stear, ahora se sentía un mejor hombre y ser humano, sólo esperaba poder decir adiós a Patty, aunque fuera a la distancia y así poder volver a intentar rehacer su vida al lado de alguien que lo amara, ser feliz como aquélla pareja que observaba, porque estaba seguro de que esos dos al final serían felices.

Al salir de la estación fueron directamente a un pequeño hotel cercano, nada lujoso pero bien acondicionado, quizá la palabra más correcta para describirlo sería "decente o discreto". Al parecer el ojiazul ya se había encargado del registro y en cuanto dejaron las maletas fueron a comer algo.

-Qué lugar tan pintoresco! -sonrió la rubia haciendo reír a sus acompañantes- es cálido y bonito... me gusta!

-Eso es en esta época... -le explicó Terry- espera a la temporada de lluvias y querrás salir volando por los huracanes y tormentas... -la hizo sonreír.

-Creen que nos dé tiempo de ir a la playa? aunque sea un ratito... –preguntó con un tono travieso.

-Está algo lejos -pretexto el actor preocupado- está ciudad es muy grande y sería mejor que descansaras porque el tren que tomaremos sale mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien...

-Ya verás -añadió el inventor, pensativo- no tendremos ningún contratiempo y seguro que el viaje te resultara agradable...

Tenían miedo y lo trataban de ocultar, aun así disfrutaron la tarde, visitaron el centro, compraron un par de recuerdos para las francesas, comieron helado y a pesar de la diversión, al no querer agotar a Candy, optaron por regresar al hotel.

En cuanto llegaron, Stear se encerró en su cuarto, tratando de darle espacio a la pareja y al mismo tiempo, como un intento para recuperar fuerzas y darse el valor suficiente para poder enfrentar lo que seguiría.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo? -preguntó el moreno, en cuanto el joven LeLudec desapareció- tal vez un poco de te...?

-Claro! de hecho te iba a preguntar lo mismo... -con voz juguetona admitió- es que tengo un poco de hambre aún...

Candy quiso ordenar un café acompañado de una suculenta rebanada de pastel y algunas galletas; el sólo pidió un té, sobre todo al leer que el menú incluía el "Irish breakfast" el cual tenía mucho tiempo sin probar y era uno de sus favoritos.

-Candy... -comenzó a bromear- a esta hora, no te caerá mal cenar tanto?

-Terry! -sacó la lengua- no empieces...

-Dime... -espero un poco antes de volver a hablar, mientras cada uno daba un sorbo- tu cabello, ya casi había olvidado como era.

-Bueno... -pensó en contarle de lo sucedido en aquella coincidencia de la estación- es que con el embarazo, me puede hacer daño el tener que retocarlo constantemente; además, no quiero que reconozcan mi disfraz... bueno... tu entiendes, no?

-Si...

-Terry? cuéntame que asuntos son los que ibas a arreglar por estos rumbos.

-Jajaja –rió con nerviosismo- tu nunca cambiaras... déjame ver... -medito un poco- fueron algunos pendientes de Robert, durante la gira quizá hagamos algunas representaciones en las cercanías...

-Ah...? -pensé que ya sabias todas las fechas... -tiño su sonó decepcionada y Terry lo notó

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí...

-Lo sé... -sonrió sin ganas, acercándose un poco a él, con lo cual aspiro el aroma del té- mmm... huele rico...

-Jajaja... quieres?

-Que le pusiste?

-Un poco de leche.

-Si... -respondió tomando la taza y dando un sorbo- rico... -paladeo- como se llama?

-Es un "Irish Breakfast" -le contó con un toque de melancolía- cuando era niño solíamos tomarlo por las mañanas...

-Terry...?

-Dime...

-Debemos conseguirlo! es delicioso! -y ligeramente apenada preguntó- me das un poco más?

-No

-No! por qué no?

-Ya se acabó...

-Jaja admítelo! te lo terminaste porque no me quisiste dar!

-Ohm! bueno... si quieres pedimos más...

-No... mm? pero hay que pedir algo para Stear.

-Es cierto! me había olvidado del... Que le podemos llevar?

-Que tal un filete? -señaló el menú- y una porción de pastel!

-Crees que coma tanto?

-Bueno... si no se lo acaba, yo le puedo ayudar...

-Jajaja... pidámoslo y regresemos ya… pero engordaras

En algún momento del viaje, Tatjana se alejó del abrumador grupo de supuestas "damas". A la señora Elroy la soportaba por ser parte de la familia, sin embargo Nichole, a ella la creía peor que Elisa Leegan y no dudaba que aquel rumor de que eran grandes amigas fuera cierto y bueno, en realidad sabía perfectamente bien que ellas sólo se le acercaban por la misma razón, por cortesía al ser la novia de Archie.

Tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que hacer; pensó en charlar con Archie, pero este parecía dormido y mientras seguía meditando que podría hacer para evitar su aburrimiento; de reojo pudo ver como Albert se movía en su lugar. Albert, quien durante todo el viaje se había mantenido ahí, sentado, tan apartado que en realidad nadie lo notaba y así decidió acercarse a él.

-Hola... -le saludo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- déjame adivinar... mm..? estás pensando en una pequeña enfermera, de cabello rubio y rizado, con muchas pecas y unos enormes ojos verdes... –hizo un gesto abriendo sus manos de par en par.

-Sus ojos no son tan grandes... -sonrió- pero sí, estoy pensando en ella...

-Y ya tienes algún plan para abordarla y poder hablar con ella?

-La verdad no... alguna idea?

-Mm...? -pensó- quizá necesites un cómplice... si quieres verla a solas, no sé...? tal vez él podría llevarla a donde sugieras... Se te ocurre alguien?

-Se me ocurren tres... -con una sonrisa le contesto luego de pensarlo un momento- pero una, Annie estará muy ocupada; el otro, Archie no va a querer y la última, a quien suplicare de ser necesario... eres tú! que dices?

-Yo te digo; ni lo sueñes...

-Por favor Taty... cuando te he pedido un favor? nunca!

-Pero yo vi cuánto daño le hiciste! -trataba de no subir la voz- además en todo este tiempo no he sabido nada de ella! seguro se dará cuenta! mejor dile a Annie... ellas son muy buenas amigas...

-Ella no lo hará! estoy seguro de que aunque aceptara, no haría nada por ayudarme... -explicó- Taty, por favor ayúdame... la necesito... no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy...

-Lo sé... te he visto, obviamente lo he notado...

-Acepta por favor, te aseguró que tendrás mi más sincero agradecimiento.

-Está bien... -al fin respondió luego de unos minutos- pero no arruines las cosas!

-No lo haré!

-Y cuál es el plan?

-Déjame ver...? -medito hasta que una enorme sonrisa le delato...

Mientras Terry y Candy llevaban la cena de Stear, en un gesto inocente ella lo tomó de la mano; aún estaba confundida, pero se sentía segura con él. Mientras que a él, este pequeño e inocente roce, le hacía inmensamente feliz. Stear, sorprendido y agradecido por la cena, creyó que era demasiado para el sólo así que les invito a acompañarle.

-No te vas a comer tu postre? -le regaño la ojiverde con doble intención.

-Es muy tarde -pretexto- el filete fue demasiado grande y la ensalada...

-Pero te ayudamos a comerlo! -le dijo no muy segura de querer convencerlo- si no lo quieres comer yo te puedo ayudar

-Jajaja... -rieron ambos y Terry agregó- tranquila, debes cuidar tu alimentación o recuerda que puedes engordar!

-Claro que no! recuerden que ahora como por dos.

-Si –intervino el inventor- pero el medico te pidió cuidar tu alimentación para que no haya ninguna complicación…

La plática siguió por algunos minutos hasta que Terry optó por irse a descansar y ante esto, Stear la ánimo a hacer lo mismo, cosa que no le costó demasiado trabajo; así que al salir cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, pero una vez acostada y luego de dar varias vueltas entre sus sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño; Candy se levantó decidida, vistió su bata y fue en busca de Terry.

-Tal vez ya duerme... -pensó después de tocar un par de veces y no recibir respuesta.

Así que muy despacio abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido para poder sorprenderlo, todo estaba obscuro, a tientas se acercó a la cama confundida porque no había rastro del moreno, hasta que notó una ligera luz bajo la puerta proviene de la bañera, así que cerró las cortinas y se escondió del lado contrario al que abría la puerta y en cuanto al fin saliera, lo asustaría aprovechando un cojín que tomó prevenida.

-Terry! -gritó luego de que lo vio abrir la puerta.

-Candy... -balbuceo asombrado y tratando de detener la toalla que estaba por caer y dejar ver su masculinidad.

-Perdóname... -susurro cubriéndose los ojos en cuanto se percató de lo que estuvo por observar- te juro que no vi nada...

-Jajaja -río luego de encender de encender la luz y al ver como la tez de ella cambiaba drásticamente del blanco al rojo en segundos- no te preocupes Candy... pero espera, no abras los ojos... -pidió para poder acomodarse bien la toalla y acercarse un poco más a ella- listo, ya puedes abrirlos...

-Terry, de verdad que no vi nada... -le aseguró asustada y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes pecas... -le dijo casi en un susurro y acercado sus labios a los de ella- por qué no te sientas y me dices cual es la razón de que estés aquí?

-Si... -balbuceo luego de haber saboreado sus labios- pero... mejor, mejor dejó que te cambies... yo puedo volver más tarde... o mejor mañana... -habló nerviosa al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama.

-De verdad eso quieres pecosa? -camino hasta ella y se inclinó peligrosamente.

-Te Terry... -alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que el aprisionara sus labios, tomándola de la cintura e incitándola a dejarse llevar con sus seductoras caricias.

-Te he extrañado tanto... -le dijo con voz tenue y ronca cerca del oído, antes de comenzar a dejar su rastro por la tersa piel de aquel cuello, sintiendo como los ligeros jadeos de satisfacción que emitía la rubia comenzaban a tener efecto en él.

Una ligera separación para desabrochar la estorbosa bata, mientras ella trata de acomodarse mejor; fue lo que ocasiono que el camisón subiera y la toalla quedará a un lado, obligándoles a sentir el grado de excitación que cada uno experimentaba; en especial, aquélla cálida humedad que traspasaba la fina tela de aquélla prenda íntima de Candy, era lo que le enloquecía.

Esta vez no había cabida para dudas, extremadamente feliz admitía para sus adentros, que le estaba respondiendo, se entraba entregando por completo y finalmente podría declararse su dueño, afirmar que su amor era cierto, que había resurgido, que finalmente y después tanto tiempo y obstáculos; si, al fin podrían iniciar un camino rumbo a la felicidad. Pero un movimiento arrebatado por parte de ella le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Candy... espera... -aún jadeante rogó, separándose del abrazó de a la chica- te amo, quizá no tienes idea de cuánto y yo... no debo perder el control...

-Pero Terry! -no podía creer aquel rechazo- yo...

-Yo no quiero que nos precipitemos... -le explicó con ternura- aún todo es demasiado reciente y el estar tan lejos de casa... quiero estar contigo, pero no así, quizá después de la boda, cuando todos estemos más tranquilos... -suspiro pesadamente y se incorporó- ve a descansar, antes de que no pueda frenarme más.

-Prometo no hacer nada pero... déjame quedarme aquí.

-Candy... -la abrazó, le dio otro beso y continuo con voz profunda- eso quisiera... eso es lo que quiero...

-Y entonces? Que nos detiene?

* * *

><p>Qué final de capitulo no creen! Espero que sea de su agrado tanto como los demás… y chicas no las he abandonado… es lo que no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, además de que no me he sentido del todo bien…<p>

Un beso a todas ustedes y espérenme para el próximo fin de semana…

Gracias a todas por leerme y en especial por sus comentarios! De verdad; me ayudan a continuar…

_**oligranchester, Angelnr, lore de brower, Noemi Cullen y Terry780716**_

Monse – 4tardecer


	17. XVII LA BODA

LA BODA

Aún era de madrugada y alguien tocaba insistente a su puerta, así que aún adormilada y gracias a que la noche había sido demasiado calurosa, sin olvidar lo acontecido en la habitación del actor, en ropa interior se levantó a abrir. Abrió la puerta de par en par, mientras unos ojos la miraban incrédulos.

-Pe Pecas...! -le dijo intentando reaccionar rápido y metiéndola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero sin dejar de notar aquel cuerpo en el cual comenzaban a notarse los ligeros cambios naturales que produce el embarazo- con como se te ocurre salir así?

-Terry... -le respondió aún medio dormida y tallándose los ojos- así como? que sucede? por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

-Temprano? ya es muy tarde! recuerda que debemos tomar el tren... anda, vístete...

-Sí, lo olvide... -bostezo entrando al baño para lavarse la cara- me pasas mi ropa, está en aquélla silla.

-Aquí tienes... -se la entregó dándole un último y discreto vistazo, para luego cerrar la puerta y salir de ahí antes de cometer una locura- te esperamos en la recepción, no tardes demasiado o perderemos el tren!

Candy no tardo, para cuando el inglés salió, ella ya había comenzado a cambiarse; iba sonriente, tratando de mantener la calma y tan pronto llegó, el trío se dirigió a la estación. Una vez dado marcha, tomaron un desayuno ligero en el vagón comedor.

Fue una vez de regreso a sus asientos que el nerviosismo se apodero poco a poco de la oliverde, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, lo hacía más evidente; sobre todo gracias a el sudor e inevitable movimiento de manos que no podía controlar. El camino a Orlando no sería tan largo, antes del mediodía llegarían a dicha ciudad donde al arribar, Annie junto con Dante ya los esperaban en la estación, ellos y Candy irían a casa de la Abuela Martha, así que mientras se daba dicho encuentro, Stear se escabullía entre la muchedumbre para ir a instalarse en cualquier lugar, cerca de la estación y finalmente Terry, a quien dejarían en un afamado hotel de la zona y un poco cercano al evento, donde ya había hecho, con anticipación, una reservación.

-Candy! Terry! -los saludo Annie con un fuerte abrazó- como estuvo su viaje?

-Hola Annie, Dante! -contestaron ambos y la rubia siguió- tranquilo, descansamos anoche en Jacksonville.

-Y él bebe, como va tu embarazo? -bajo la voz

-Yo creo que bien...

-Chicas, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, pueden charlar en el camino y yo necesito desempacar.

-Terry -preguntó la ojiazul con timidez- mañana irás con nosotras verdad?

-Eh? -dudó- bueno...

-Si Terry, por favor -le ánimo la rubia.

-No creen que se preste a algún comentario? –pretexto

-Le diremos a Patty para que no haya problema -confirmó Annie- además, mientras seamos más los que estemos a su lado -se refirió a su amiga- será mejor.

-Si Terry -suplico la aludida- no quiero ir sola... por favor...

-Pero no estarás sola, Dante, Annie y Patty estarán a tu lado.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo...

-Está bien... -se rindió al ver su mirada suplicante, le dio un beso en la frente y le murmuro- sólo porque me lo pides así...

El grupo siguió su camino, en el trayecto dejaron a Terry en su hotel y ellos continuaron a casa de la longeva O' Brian. Mientras que Stear salió por una lejana puerta, aprovechando la distracción de Annie; después de haber dejado su ligero equipaje, se dirigió rumbo a la propiedad que los Andrew tenían en la ciudad, ya que quería asegurarse si ellos estarían en la ceremonia.

Sólo estuvo en las cercanías por unos minutos, cuando inesperadamente vio a Archie acercándose llevando del brazo a uní linda pelirroja y camino cerca de ellos; sin embargo, aunque llamó su atención, la pareja no le tomó importancia, no lo reconocieron gracias a que se había dejado una ligera barba y se quitó los lentes. Aliviado por no ser descubierto regreso a su hotel donde ya le esperaba el actor para contarle o mejor dicho, para confirmarle lo que había visto.

Al llegar a casa de Patty, está corrió al encuentro de su amiga, la saludo efusivamente y conversaron tanto, como hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hacían. Candy le contó todo acerca del lugar donde ahora vivía, el hospital, sus compañeras, sus nuevas amistades y de su embarazo, por supuesto y por un momento volvió a dudas si debía hablarle acerca de Stear, pero recordando que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera, optó por callar. A la hora de la cena, finalmente la abuela Martha hizo su aparición, estando todas muy felices por el reencuentro.

Cuando al fin Candy pudo estar sola en el dormitorio que le habían asignado, sus pensamientos la hicieron su presa, recordó los momentos felices que vivió al lado de Albert y con suma angustia, el miedo de verlo y que algo malo sucediera, fue inevitable; pero al recordar al actor, una profunda serenidad la tranquilizo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Le hubiera gustado mucho hacer estado con él, pero como buen caballero que es, la acompaño a su habitación.

-Tal vez... -se dijo a si misma- tal vez me estoy enamorando otra vez de él... -dejó salir un profundo suspiro y siguió- Albert pronto se casará y yo debería hacer lo mismo... por mi hijo... no quisiera que algún día sea maltratado por no tener padre, pero... no sé...

Al siguiente día con tantos últimos detalles, la rubia ya estaba agotada; sin embargo, poco antes del mediodía su mirada se ilumino en el momento justo que escucho su voz y al verlo, una gran y sincera sonrisa apareció en su faz. Terry vestía un elegante traje azul marino que le hacía ver tan apuesto y que en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, este no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma; pero cuando se dirigía a ella, alguien que no se percató de aquel suceso, saludo al castaño con alegría y agradecimiento, para después ir hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera.

-Mira Candy! -casi gritó la novia tomándolo del brazo- ya llegó Terry! ahora sí, ya estamos todos... en cuanto sea la hora adecuada nos podremos ir...

-Tranquila Patty -dijo el aludido intentando calmarla- te vez nerviosa, descuida, todo estará perfecto.

-Terry... -añadió ella en tono preocupado- pídele que descanse, no ha querido hacernos caso y temo que pueda desmayarse en cualquier momento... imagina si sucede a mitad de la boda!

-Patty! -refunfuño la pecosa- no estoy haciendo nada... quieres que descanse de no hacer nada?

-Era una broma- le guiño el ojo la castaña y después le dijo a Terry en un tono menos perceptible- que descanse y por favor... prométeme que no la dejaras sola ni un sólo momento...

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo... le aseguró usando el mismo tono y después sentándose junto a Candy confirmó- tu disfruta de tu día...

Cuando al fin dieron las 2 de la tarde, la novia ya se encontraba en el carruaje que la llevaría, junto con sus damas que vestían unos hermosos vestidos en tono fiusha, con detalles en color rosa claro y unas discretas gargantillas; Annie iba a la derecha y Candy a su izquierda. Terry sería quien las acompañaría junto con la abuela Martha. El recorrido fue despacio, pero aun así llegaron a tiempo y en cuanto bajaron del transporte la ojiverde de inmediato busco a Stear, a quien localizo enseguida y gracias a la ligera que lucía desde el día anterior; estaba recargado en un árbol, cerca de la entrada principal.

-Patty... -fue como un suspiro que formo un nudo en la garganta del inventor- luces hermosa... ojalá hubiera sido diferente, sólo espero que seas feliz...

El lugar parecía mágico y maravilloso para la ocasión y en cuestión de minutos, todos al fin habían tomado sus lugares. Annie y Dante serían los primeros en ingresar, seguidos por Terry que acompañaba a la elegante señora Martha, después Candy como buena dama de honor sería la penúltima en entrar del brazo de algún pariente del novio que haría el papel de padrino: para terminar con Patty acompañada por su padre.

Está de más explicar el nerviosismo de la rubia que en cuanto entró sintió las miradas de todos los presentes, sin embargo sonrió lo más natural que le fue posible. Pero a pesar de eso, cerca del altas noto dos figuras altas, una con cabellera castaña clara y la otra rubia; enseguida la mirada cielo de uno de ellos no pudo evitar fijarla por completo en ella, hecho que le incómodo de sobremanera y haciendo uso de todo su auto control, siguió tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.-Luces hermosa... -pensó Albert- no sabes cuánto ansiaba volver a verte...

Al terminar la ceremonia todos se dirigieron al salón que se encontraba en la propiedad Jackson. Había tanta gente y aun así Albert no perdía de vista a esa rubia pecosa, dueña de su corazón; quería acercarse, sin embargo ella estaba todo el tiempo rodeada por Terry, la abuela de Patty, Dante y Annie, quienes parecían no tener la intensión de dejarla a solas en ningún momento. Y cuando que dio cuenta de que estos se dirigían a los novios, fue que entonces se decidió en finalmente ir a felicitarlos, para accidentalmente toparse con ella.

Archie al intuir sus intenciones lo siguió, llevando a Taty con él; sin embargo este se adelantó a hablar con la ojiverde.

-Veo que estás muy bien acompañada... -le dijo de manera sarcástica refiriéndose al actor y dejando a todos sin palabras, incluyendo al rubio.

-Archie... -les sorprendió Patty con tono suave y saliendo a la defensa- no quiero escenas... -lo abrazó simulando una felicitación- y menos por algo que yo pedí, ahora estoy más conforme al saber que no erre en esa petición.

-Perdona Patty, no fue mi intención- se disculpo

-Si claro...! -reclamo la novia

-Felicidades Patty, Evan -al fin habló Albert- les deseo una vida plena de alegrías...

-Gracias William, Archie -respondió el recién casado al notar la tensión del momento- disfruten la fiesta y nuevamente, gracias por acompañarnos -la feliz pareja se alejó sabiéndose solicitados por los demás invitados.

-Candy... -la saludo el rubio- tanto tiempo sin verte...

-Disculpen... -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir luego de afirmar con leve cabeceo, para poder salir de ahí al notar como la abuela Martha le llamaba para que probara los entremeses y sintiendo las miradas reprobatorias de Annie, Dante y sobretodo, Terry.

Al llegar la tarde los novios abrieron el baile y minutos después otras parejas se les habían unido, sin embargo la rubia no bailaba y junto con ella Terry quien parecía no querer separársele, hasta que casi una hora después, ella finalmente se levantó y bailo sólo una pieza con el actos. Pronto la feliz pareja de recién casados se iría a su luna de miel y quienes la rodeaban le animaron a participar en el lanzamiento del ramo, ocasión que aprovecho Tatjana para acercarse a la rubia. Candy y Annie, quien prometió acompañarla para que se acercara sin temor, permanecían en una zona "segura" para evitar empujones o algo por el estilo y la pelirroja decidió ir con ellas.

-Candy! -le dio un beso en la mejilla- cómo estás? hace rato no pude saludarte.

-Hola Taty, no te preocupes.

-No le hagas caso a Archie, a veces es muy engreído.-Lo sé -respondió con una sonrisa forzada- no hay problema.

Las mujeres delante de ellas se lanzaron inesperadamente tratando de ser las dueñas de aquel preciado ramo, pero el lío fue tal que sin saber cómo, las flores fueron a caer en manos de la ojiverde, quien seguía conversando.

-Candy! -gritó la pelirroja- felicidades!

-Candy! -la abrazó la morena- vamos a la mesa- palabras ante las cuales Taty actuó rápidamente.-Por qué no vamos por un poco de pastel?

-Está bien Annie -la pecosa la tranquilizo con voz suave- no creo que suceda nada... vamos! -sonrió a su amiga comenzando a caminar aún con el ramo entre sus manos

-Te tienes que casar... -inicio la charla una vez que se sintió alejada de cualquier obstáculo

-No es obligatorio que me casé.

-No, pero está noche eres la envidia de todas las solteras presentes, incluyéndome.

-Jaja... es tuyo si quieres.

-No, así no funciona -la ojiverde sólo suspiro y poco antes de llegar a la mesa en donde aún se repartía el pastel, finalmente Taty inicio con su encomienda- hasta cuándo estarán aquí?

-Bueno... pasado mañana sale mi tren.

-Candy... hay algo muy importante de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.

-Dime. De que se trata -preguntó preocupada

-Pero no aquí... -dio un vistazo al rededor- podrías? mañana si tiempo, podemos almorzar o comer lo que gustes... por favor... es importante...

-Taty... -dudó tomando su pastel y buscando a Terry, quien al parecer no estaba cerca- está bien -dijo al fin, después de pensarlo- a las 12, pero no conozco la ciudad así que; te parece si te espero en casa de Patty a esa hora?

-Perfecto! -confirmó mientras iniciaban el regreso a sus mesas- estaré ahí puntual.

Durante la charla, la rubia estaba muy incómoda, podía sentir la mirada de Albert en todo momento. Así que prefirió volver con sus amigos, antes de que a él se le ocurriera volverse a acercar. La noche comenzaba a tornarse ligeramente fría y aburrida, los invitados cada vez eran menos y el cansancio de Candy era más notorio. Así que la gentil e intuitiva abuela, le sugirió al actor que ya se marcharan, porque al parecer la chica necesitaba descanso y sólo unos cuantos minutos después, todos se preparaban para retirarse. En su camino pasaron cerca de la mesa donde aún aguardaban algunos de los Andrew, quienes alcanzaron a escuchar un poco de la charla que sostenían quienes se retiraban.

-De verdad! -decía Candy con alegría- yo manejo...

-No creo que puedas... -se burlaba Dante- seguro harás que despertemos en un hospital.

-Por supuesto que no! se sorprenderían de las muchas que he aprendido a hacer.

-Quien te enseño? -preguntó el ojiazul

-El hermano de Anne Marie... -pensó su respuesta

-En serio? -seguía incrédula la morena- me vas a enseñar verdad?

-Por supuesto... -rió haciendo una pausa- ...que no!

Mientras en la cercana mesa, Albert trataba de poner atención a la charla ignorando a Archie y Taty que le acompañaban.

-No puedo creerlo... -pensaba el empresario con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora también sabes manejar... y no fui yo quien te enseño...

Al llegar a la casa de la abuela Martha, está de inmediato se despidió dejándolos solos, Annie y Dante entraron tras ella hasta llegar a la estancia; mientras Candy aún tras el volante, conversaba un poco con un incrédulo Terry.

-De verdad me sorprendiste pecas -le rompió inclinado a un lado de la puerta del auto.-A veces Stear nos lleva de paseo a cualquier lado, en alguno de los autos del taller y Anne Marie! -dijo sonriendo- ella también está aprendiendo.

-Recuérdame reclamarle cuando lo vea.

-Por qué?

-Por adelantárseme... -explicó mientras ella salía del vehículo- mañana temeré hasta en la tarde... está bien?

-Si! -le tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el umbral- no te preocupes... hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana pecas... -se despidió tiernamente dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla- te extrañare.

Al siguiente día a eso de las 10 de la mañana, Terry llegó a una pequeña cafetería donde Stear ya lo esperaba.

-Qué tal?

-Terry... -le saludo, dudando si preguntar o no sobre la fiesta.

-Qué piensas hacer ahora? -rompió el silencio al notar que el de anteojos no sabía que decir y se limitaba a ver el menú.

-Regresar a Cleveland, -respondió al fin y con una sonrisa al recordar a sus hermanas- tal vez algún día encuentre a alguien para compartir mi vida, además tengo que cuidar a Anne Marie, Margueritte y también a Candy... -espero a que Terry terminara de ordenar y continuo- y tú? que piensas hacer? cuando planeas casarte?

-Si pudiera lo haría hoy mismo... -no pudo evitar su sonrisa, para después y con una mirada sería añadir- pero no quiero que se sienta forzada... ayer Archie se nos acercó amenazante e intento ofenderla; y Albert... bueno, el sólo la saludo...

-Qué opinas? aún sigue sintiendo algo por ella? y en ella notaste algo?

-Tal vez...

-Bueno.. Yo no creo, desde que vio la foto del compromiso en el periódico, es diferente... tal vez desde antes, pero no era tan obvio.

-Diferente?

-Sí, veras... por ejemplo, tus cartas las lee con impaciencia, nos cuenta acerca de lo que escribes e incluso, cuando salimos y compra cualquier cosa, nos pregunta si creemos que será de tu agrado... cosas así, además, recuerda que en Jacksonville, tan sólo te vio y corrió tras de ti...

-Aun así... -le respondió sabiendo que era cierto, pero defendiendo su punto- creo que no se da cuenta es ella...

-En eso tienes razón... pero tal vez con lo que suceda en estos días, finalmente lo acepte...

-Por cierto! -interrumpió el ojiazul un poco nervioso por lo que quería decirle- creo que este es un buen momento para que Annie sepa de ti.

-Por qué?

-Bueno, ella ha sido de gran ayuda y si llegara a haber un problema... -explicó aún nervioso- si necesitamos su ayuda...

-Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé, creo que es lo mejor... la verdad, tuve un sueño extraño, desde que desperté siento como si... es como un presentimiento...

-Yo opino que no, podría ser indiscreta y comentarlo con Archie

-Como te dije, creo que sería lo mejor

-Está bien... -le contesto después de pensarlo bien

-Vamos de una vez...

-Ahora?

-Por qué no? además mañana nos iremos

-Tienes razón... terminemos de comer y nos vamos…

* * *

><p>Pues chicas! Tarde pero segura! Y es que imagínense, yo confiada y demasiado atareada, el sábado se ocurrió ir escribiendo en mis ratitos libres, y guardaba más o menos cada una o dos horas; pues que se va la luz y en la zona donde vivo, por ser pueblo, siempre tarda mucho en regresar… Esa noche, de plano no dormí esperando la luz, y peor aún ( eso creí) Los domingos soy yo quien hace las entregas, pero por suerte, llego mi papa y ayudo a terminar de empaquetar y creo que me vio tan devastada o de plano tan mal, que él se ofreció a llevar mis entregas… y el extra fue que se perdió una buena parte de lo que llevaba escrito… Y eso sin contar que ahora si, va enserio, esa tragedia me hizo recapacitar, a pesar de amar mi trabajo, ya me decidí a buscar algo diferente, no creo soportar que me vuelva a pasar algo así… Pero en fin; ya estoy aquí!<p>

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron su comentario! De verdad me encanta leerlas y se los agradezco de todo corazón:

_**Silvia R.S, Anglnr, nela2307, Noemi Cullen, Lemonade84, Lizzig, Lily Brown, lore de brower, oligranchester, Terry780716, y Lily Brown…**_ aunque creo que me regalaste doble comentario, gracias de todas formas…

Besos y abrazos a todas! Disculpen las faltas de ortografia o palabras que no deberian ser... Y prepárense para el que sigue!

4tardecer – Monse


	18. XVIII PREMEDITADO ENCUENTRO

PREMEDITADO ENCUENTRO

Tatjana llegó tarde a casa de la señora O' Brian, gracias a que la longeva Elroy había insistido en salir a recorrer la ciudad con ella y Nichole, sin embargo debido al pretexto de sentirse mal, no las acompaño; pero ante la insistencia de la dama, la pelirroja convenció a su novio, matando de esta forma, dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. Unos minutos después de que los turistas partieron, la chica salió rumbo a su cita con Candy, quien ya la esperaba.

-Disculpa Candy, tuve algunas dificultades... -expresó la joven- nos vamos?

-Pensé que podríamos hablar aquí? -le dijo bastante confundida

-Es que... -pensó en algún buen pretexto- aquí debe estar Annie y no quisiera que se enterara... -al notar que aún no la convencía agregó- es sobre Archie...

-Está bien, espera voy por mi bolso.

Minutos después salió Candy y subió al auto que ya la esperaba y sin embargo Taty ya había pedido las llevaran a la mansión Andrew, con anticipación.

Para cuando el par de castaños llegó a la casa O' Brian, Stear prefirió esperar afuera, no quería entrar, si Annie se tenía que enterar, lo último que deseaba era explicarle dentro de aquélla casa en donde hasta hace poco vivió aquélla que fue su novia, la misma que desde el día anterior, se había convertido en la esposa de alguien más; haciendo de este hecho, la más dolorosa consecuencia que le dejó aquélla guerra cruel de la que formo parte...

-Terry! -se sorprendió al verlo ahí ya que creía que su amiga había salido con él- qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas con Candy...

-Qué dices? Candy no está aquí?

-No... Hace rato me aviso que habían venido por ella y se fue... pensé que habías sido tu...

-Pero Annie? -habló ya preocupado- como no le preguntaste?

-Es que yo iba a salir un momento con la abuela Martha y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se fue, cuando la busque ella ya no estaba...

El joven actor no pudo evitar creer que era esa la razón de su extraño presentimiento, a donde había ido? con quién? tal vez Albert... Por supuesto! quien más? Candy ni siquiera conocía la ciudad y mucho menos tenía más amistades ahí, sólo Patty

-Annie! -dijo confuso- yo vine con alguien, queríamos hablar contigo, pero ahora lo más importante es buscarla, seguro Albert o alguien de ellos vino por ella y no creo que tengan buenas intenciones.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está la mansión

-Ese no es problema, debemos apresurarnos... -dijo caminando a la salida de la casa, con la morena tras él- hay alguien que vino con nosotros y que conoce el lugar perfectamente bien

-Quien es esa persona?

-Es precisamente él, de quien quería hablar contigo.

-Espera, me confundes, de quien se trata...?

-De Stear... -la ojiazul se llevó las manos a la boca, sumamente sorprendida casi llegando a la calle.

-No es posible -le reprocho al escuchar aquellas palabras-es simplemente imposible! Stear está muerto y tú, Terry no deberías jugar con eso!

-Callate un solo momento! -el actor se detuvo en seco, desesperado por un poco de información sobre la rubia- escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, no sabemos dónde está Candy y él es nuestra única opción! Stear! Stear LeLudec!

-Stear LeLudec? El chico de Cleveland? Que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Por favor Annie! Camina y entenderás!

-Terruce sigues siendo el mismo de siempre... -caminaba la morena tras él, creyendo que, lo que pronto descubriría, aquel que les ayudaría, no sería más que algún ex trabajador de los Andrew- ...además yo sigo sin entender que tiene que ver un LeLudec con los Andrew!

-Qué relación tiene con los Andrew... -le decía riendo con sarcasmo- quizá mucho y nada... por qué no lo miras con tus propios ojos y lo deduces por ti misma...?

La joven Brighton quedo pasmada al verde quien se trataba aquel tan mencionado "Joven LeLudec", por algunos instantes no supo que decir, como actuar, si su reacción había sido la más acertada, o si acaso sus ojos la engañaban.

-Su parecido con Stear es impresionante... -balbuceo a media voz; aun así, logrando ser escuchada por ambos jóvenes-

-Annie, creo que aún no entiendes... -se burló aquel que la había guiado y restándole importancia a la chica, se dirigió a él de anteojos- Stear, Candy desapareció y creo que fue alguien de los Andrew, quien vino por ella. Tal vez tú seas el único que pueda llevarnos a donde ellos están.

-Albert..-respondió el aludido- no lo creo capaz de venir personalmente y llevársela...

-Stear... -balbuceo la aun asombrada muchacha- fue... fue Taty...Ella quería hablar algo con Candy, pero... como es posible que tu... que tu estés...

-Vivo... -contesto con un poco de comprensión- no recordaba el camino exacto, pero, en cuanto llegamos quise recorrer la ciudad, no estaba muy seguro del camino pero llegue, vamos, se cómo entrar sin ser vistos, tendremos que ser cautelosos y... Annie iras?

-Claro! Es mi culpa que esto pasara!

-No te ofendas Annie, pero no creo que sea lo mejor... -trato de disuadirla Terry- quizá debamos saltar alguna barda y...

-Stear, quiero ir! -intento convencer al recién descubierto.

-Pero entorpecerás nuestra entrada! -Discutía el actor- debemos ser discretos y contigo eso no sucederá!

-No! No lo hare! Por favor, necesito ir, hare lo que pueda, quizá necesite ayuda pero, por favor...

Una discreta seña fue con lo que Stear intento hacer entrar en razón a Terry, quien sin más remedio tuvo que acceder a aquella que para él era una muy mala idea.

Para la rubia el viaje fue en silencio, incomodo, el constante sentimiento de arrepentimiento le rondaba continuamente, haciéndole sentirse intimidada; a lo que, notando constantemente estas actitudes, su "amiga" la tranquilizaba.

-No te preocupes... -era la frase que a cada instante escuchaba- no hay nadie, todos salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y así que estaremos solas.

-Está bien... -le respondió con algo de temor.

-Vamos a mi recamara! -la guio al llegar a la propiedad del Andrew- ahí nadie nos molestara...

Candy la siguió, tratando de no llamar la atención de las doncellas con quienes se toparon a su paso. Al llegar a la recamara, la pelirroja la invito a sentarse en la pequeña sala dentro de la recamara, tomaron un poco de té, charlaron un poco de algunas trivialidades, las novedades en Chicago.

-Pediré más galletas -fue el pretexto que dijo la pelirroja, sin esperar respuesta y saliendo inmediatamente de ahí- espera un poco, no tardare.

En cuanto Taty salió, ella se levantó y se dirigió al balcón, desde donde podía ver el hermoso jardín; sin embargo y más confiada, nunca imagino la verdadera razón por la cual la pelirroja había abandonado aquella habitación.

-Albert? -pregunto al abrir la puerta de una pequeña oficina- está en tu recamara...

-Gracias Taty... -Le sonrió e inmediatamente salió- por favor, avísame si llegan entes de lo previsto.

La joven rubia tenía la mirada perdida entre los jardines, inconscientemente se preguntaba cuál sería la recamara de Albert, al tiempo en que acariciaba su vientre y susurraba para sí misma.

-Ojala pudieras ver... me pregunto, si eres niño serás tan apuesto como el...? -justo en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y ella confiada en que se trataba de su amiga, no volteo- la vista del jardín es hermosa... -no tuvo respuesta alguna, así que después de un instante volteo, quedando paralizada al ver que Albert era quien estaba tras ella, siendo su interlocutor- que...? que haces aquí...? -fue la débil pregunta con que intento enfrentarlo

-Yo vivo aquí, estas en mi casa y esta es mi habitación... -respondió con una tierna sonrisa y acercándose a ella, añadió- si... es un hermoso jardín...

Candice no sabía que decir o hacer y en un vano intento por escapar de esa situación, corrió; sin embargo, Albert al estar tan cerca y queriendo una aclaración, la sostuvo en un obligado abrazo y de una forma incomprensible, casi como si escuchara los pensamientos de la mujer que sostenía, finalmente se acercó a su oído y le dijo.

-Perdona a Taty, ella solo quiso ayudar...

Aquel hombre enamorado, veía con claridad la sorpresa que expresaban esas esmeraldas en que se veía reflejada su propia vanidad; la cual le ayuda a confundir la situación. Gracias a ese error, el tierno beso que el empresario intento darle, desgraciadamente lo llevo a estar lleno de frustración al no ser correspondido.

-Candy...? -Pregunto casi fuera de sus cabales- que sucede?

-Yo... -bajo la mirada y se armó de valor- yo no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida... Pronto te casaras y se perfectamente por qué...

-Candy...! -se asombró- no creí que lo supieras...

-No... Albert! -molesta, forcejeaba intentando separarse del abrazo que el rubio la aprisionaba- no quiero escuchar tonterías, lo imaginaba, además, es lógico que lo haya leído… salió en todos los periódicos del país! No creas con una charla se solucionara todo, no! Han pasado semanas, meses, me entendiste! Yo no volveré a ser una aventura para ti!

-Candy...!-la soltó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, la soltó y en un ágil movimiento la tomo por los hombros.- nunca has sido eso para mí...! Eres tú la que se fue! Te fuiste, te fuiste cuando yo planeaba casarme contigo...!

-Si claro! Y por eso te involucraste con Nichole Presley?

-Fue una trampa! -colérico, su voz se tornaba cada vez más alta- fui un imbécil que cayo fácilmente!

-No! No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones -la ironía teñía su voz- es obvio que el único inocente fuiste tú... -no pudo evitar una risita amarga, al darse cuenta de que ella no tenía por qué estar discutiendo de esa manera con aquel a quien quizá ya no amaba.

-No te atrevas a pensar así de mí! -reclamo, ciego de ira, pero ira a la rubia, más bien ira en contra de aquellas que lo engañaron, pero sobre todo, hacia el mismo- te demostrare que estas equivocada -fue la casi gutural frase que pronunció, al tiempo que empujaba a la joven, hacia aquel lecho que tal vez algún día habría compartido con ella.

-Te has vuelto loco acaso?

-Candy yo... -se sentido a su lado, la ignoro y tratando de controlarse, intento explicarle una vez más- yo estaba mal... lo admito, lamento todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, me arrepiento desde el fondo del corazón...

-Y que querías que hiciera? -Se defendió la enfermera- seguir soportando esos estúpidos celos por el resto de mi vida?

-No!

-Albert, cuando me entere... -consciente de que casi comete un grave error, continuo mientras intentaba levantarse- es decir... cuando al fin pensé en regresar; me topé con la noticia de tu compromiso... y simplemente, que sentido tenia regresar? para qué? la verdad es que, aquella noticia solo me dio a entender que nunca serias para mí...

-Candy...

-Basta... no más excusas, yo solo quise recuperar a mi Albert, pero el gran William Andrew se interpuso...

-Intente buscarte! Es más! Una vez... una vez te vi!

-Me viste?

-En Cleveland... no eras tú... pero era igual a ti... -Candy no lo podía creer, aun recordaba aquel evento en la estación, pero simplemente creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación- sin ti, no puedo ser lo que en verdad soy...

-Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar explicaciones... debes corresponder a Nichole... -la rubia se levantó y dirigió a la salida, pero aquel hombre, cegado por su propia irracionalidad, la sujeto intentando aletargar aquel momento

-No te atrevas Albert! Es mejor que me dejes ir, Annie debe estar preocupada por mí y también...

-También quién? Terry? -reacciono de una manera que en realidad no era la que ella esperaba

-Si! -contesto a la defensiva- también Terry... -abrió la puerta sin percatarse de lo que sucedía fuera de aquella habitación.

Minutos antes, un grupo de jóvenes llegaba a las afueras de aquella casona.

-Lo mejor es entrar por la parte lateral... -explicaba el de anteojos, luego de señalar la correcta- por la parte de atrás es la entrada de servicio y por aquí está demasiado vigilado...

-Perfecto, entraremos por ese lugar, que hay ahí? -Pregunto el ojiazul

-Un pequeño jardín que tiene acceso a la biblioteca...

El reducido grupo camino un poco más, hasta llegar a un enrejado, cubierto de alguna planta trepadora, no era tan alto, como la fachada principal, fácil de trepar y al parecer, no había nadie por ahí. Stear fue el primero en entrar, para así auxiliar a Annie al bajar, mientras Terry le ayudaba a subir, siente este el último en trepar por el enrejado.

-Por aquí... -les guio, quitándose y guardando sus lentes; abriendo una puerta de cristal que llevaba al interior de una muy elegante oficina, muy despacio abrió el otro acceso, para revisar si había alguien en las cercanías, que los pudiera descubrir.- tendremos que esperar... -confirmo unos segundos después.

-Que! -se alteró el actor- no! Ya estamos aquí y...!

-Hay una pelirroja en la estancia! -trataban de mantener un tono bajo en la voz- dudo que sea del serv...

-Debe ser Taty -Explico la morena- Candy esta con ella?

-No... No sé... ahora está sola, pero quizá... esperemos... de todas formas, no podemos salir de aquí sin que nos vea...

Tatjana, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, estaba demasiado nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro, moviendo impacientemente sus manos; y fue gracias a esto que no se percató de aquellas personas que dentro de la biblioteca le observaban, y mucho menos de aquellos que acaban de llegar. En el recibidor, se sentó en uno de los sofás, justo frente al ventanal que daba vista al esplendoroso jardín; mientras se movía inquietamente intentando conservar la calma.

-Deberías estar descansando... -fue la fría frase de Elroy, que le hizo temblar al saber que había fallado en su labor como custodia- o acaso ya te encuentras mejor?

-Ti-Tía abuela... -vocifero sin más reacción que la sorpresa y desventaja que sabía tener- yo, yo...

-Te ves mucho mejor Taty... -intervino, salvándola su siempre galante novio- eso quiere decir que te ayudo el medicamento que dijiste ibas a tomar...

-Eh... si...

-Tía, porque no van ustedes a descansar y refrescarse... yo tengo algo importante que hablar con Tatjana...

-No!

-Por qué no? -sospecho la rubia.

-Es que... -sin duda alguna, esta joven había sido descubierta; sin embargo, no estaba tan desprotegida como se creía- es que... yo... bueno... hay algo que... yo...

-Qué? -dudo Archie por un momento para después actuar- acaso nos preparaste una sorpresa?

-Una sorpresa? -le reprendió la anciana- debiste descansar, si lo que murrias era quedarte aquí para perder el tiempo, debiste habernos dicho y no fingir sentirte mal...

-Vamos Tea abuela... -sonrió la rubia, con la mediocridad que siempre le acompañaba- ella es así... recuerda sus orígenes...

-No te atrevas a habla...! -intento defenderla

-Archiwald Cornwell, es mejor que muestres tu educación... donde ha quedado tu caballerosidad... -la Matriarca Andrew salió de aquel salón, seguida de cerca por la altanera joven Presley, sin imaginar lo encontrarían tan solo unos minutos después.

-Candy... -Balbuceo la pelirroja

-Qué sucede con ella?

-Archie... -no podía soportar más, debía decírselo a alguien- fue, fue idea de Albert... planeo todo esto, me pidió que la trajera y la traje y... la Tía abuela la encontrará...

-Estas diciendo que... -respondió en el mismo tono bajo que la chica- Candy... esta aquí...

El impacto lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, para alcanzar al par de mujeres que se habían adelantado; sin éxito, llego a la segunda planta de aquella casona, justo cuando la puerta de la habitación principal era abierta, al tiempo que Elroy y Nichole estaban a punto de tocar a esta.

-Candice White! Que haces tú aquí! -fue la indignada frase, que helo la sangre de la enfermera, quien no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Pues bien… lo sé, me tarde… y mucho… que digo mucho… tres meses! Ni yo lo puedo creer… y por eso les pido la mayor de mis disculpas y un agradecimiento a quienes me han esperado…<p>

No tengo más pretexto que el admitir que la vida real ha absorbido mi tiempo a más no poder…

Y bueno, como siempre, de antemano; gracias por leer mi historia, la cual admito, en este capítulo, lo cambie casi por completo, desde el título, hasta el final… el en cual no era Elroy quien hacia el reclamo… pero en fin, yo sigo por aquí, nunca me olvido de ustedes y sus amables comentarios que admito leer cada vez que me es posible y solo para recordarme que debo seguir adelante; aunque admito, tardare, pero aquí estaré…

Besos y abrazos desde Tlaxcala, para todas ustedes…

Monse - 4tardecer


	19. XIX UNA BATALLA PERDIDA

**UNA BATALLA PERDIDA**

-Que haces aquí? -pregunto la anciana notablemente molesta

-Yo... -Dijo Candy sin saber que contestar, sabiendo que estaba en un grave problema, notando a la distancia como Archie se acercaba y aparentaba estar molesto.

-Que sucede? -sin duda Archie estaba molesto, aunque no sabía exactamente con quien; camino unos cuantos pasos, hasta detenerse justo detrás de la longeva Andrew- habla Candy! qué haces aquí? -exigió.

-Cálmate Archie... -Tatjana quiso intervenir

-Silencio todos! -ordeno la matriarca- Candice, sal de ahí; no te servirá el tratar de esconderte.

-Anda! -apoyo Nichole, sonriendo burlonamente.

Instintivamente Candy volteo tratando de encontrar apoyo dentro de la habitación, pero Albert permanecía ausente de la situación, el mismo aun no daba crédito a la resiente discusión con la mujer que amaba y mucho menos a los celos que habían estado a punto de explotar. Luego de un pesado suspiro, la acorralada joven, se armó de todo el valor que poseía, dio dos pasos y fijo una mirada retadora a los ojos de Elroy Andrew.

-Si, aquí estoy y con todo derecho

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma sínica de siempre...

-Si usted lo dice, aunque creo recordar que usted es quien se tenía que encargar de ello...

-Niña testadura! Como te atreves a responderme así!

Sabiendo que no debía, Candy comenzó a sentirse intimidada, la mirada que todos los demás le dirigían, le incomodaba; sabía sin duda alguna, que no había salida, dio un par de pasos más, pronto escucho la puerta que se cerraba tras ella y sin lograr evitar el suspirar ligeramente aliviada, pensando que Albert la ayudaría.

-Contesta! o te has quedado sin habla? -decía la otra rubia, con ironía y el orgullo que le invadió al sentirse vencedora- Que haces aquí? acaso viniste para ofrecértele a Albert?

-Por supuesto que no! -al escuchar el grito de Candy, un muy intrigado Albert, que hasta el momento no se había percatado de nada; se dejó ver

-Que sucede aquí? -pregunto al notar a su familia ahí, sabiendo bien lo que pasaba, intentando oponer su posición.

-No te metas Albert -exigió la joven Presley- esto es por mantener el honor de la familia...

-Qué? Honor? Y tú qué sabes sobre el honor? -su audaz pregunta hizo silenciar a todos a su alrededor y conforme con ello, continuo- lo más irónico es que, tu jamás harías algo similar...

El silencio fue notable por algunos segundos; sin duda alguna la ojiverde estaba arrepentida de estar ahí, volteo a ver a Taty para reclamarle, pero simplemente no encontró palabras, debía admitir que en el fondo la estimaba demasiado y sabía que ese enfrentamiento, tarde o temprano sucedería. Pero a pesar de ello, una iracunda advertencia salió de ella.

-Prepárate Taty... -le dijo, sin ocultar lo indefensa que en ese momento se sentía y a pesar de que nadie a su alrededor entendiera a que se refería- si... Tal vez, algún día, lo mismo te hará a ti.

-Cállate Candy! -reclamo el joven Corwell, admitiendo para sí mismo, que eso era algo demasiado probable; mientras la aludida solo ocultaba el rostro

-No te compares con Tatjana! -pidió la otra rubia

-No te preocupes Nichole... -le dijo Elroy a la "señorita" que estaba tras ella- déjanos, nosotros solucionaremos esto... mejor ve a tu recamara y refréscate un poco...

-Está bien... -dijo de manera sumisa y se retiró; sin embargo, permaneció escondida en un pasillo, junto a las escaleras, para así poder escuchar; aunque solo fuera un poco.

-William! -les sorprendió el tono triunfal de la anciana- por qué no llevas a... esta... señorita, a tu habitación, haces lo que tengas que hacer con ella y la sacas de aquí... por la puerta de servicio, por supuesto...

-Como se atreve... -se defendió al fin la rubia al notar que nadie, principalmente Albert no decía nada; haciéndole creer que tal vez para eso es que la llevaron a ese lugar

-Tía... -solo murmuro el rubio, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado e indignado, quiso defenderse, pero recordar que parte de su intención al llevar a Candy ahí, era que algo así sucediera; le hizo callar

-Es obvio niña... mira tu cabello, tus ropas... no lo niegues... es claro que quieres recuperar lo que tenías antes...

-Qué clase de persona es usted? -atónita pregunto, con una mirada vidriosa que trataba de ocultar.

Fue entonces cuando logro notar un espacio entre Archie y la Tía abuela, segura de que podría salir por ahí, se limpió los ojos y avanzo; sin embargo, hábilmente la Señora Andrew logro tomarla del cabello y la jalo con tal fuerza y furia; que casi provoco que cayera, de no ser por Archie que logro sujetarla de los hombros y Albert que la tomo del brazo.

-Tía! Ya basta! -Grito al fin, furioso por el maltrato que estaba recibiendo la rubia- no permitiré que la sigas tratando así!

El grupo que se encontraba dentro de la reducida biblioteca, fue testigo mudo de la llegada de la mayor del Andrew, la forma en que le hablo a la pelirroja y la preocupación de esta, una vez que la anciana desapareció de su vista.

-Vamos... -Stear abrió la puerta despacio, una vez no hubo nadie en aquel recibidor; salieron, deteniéndose al pie de una escalera desde donde alcanzaron a escuchar aquella que parecía ser una discusión

-Es Candy... -susurro el actor, una vez que confirmo el conflicto- vamos...

-Déjame a mi primero... -pidió el de anteojos, subió lentamente, precedido por los demás y gracias a esto, cada vez escuchaban mejor las severas palabras y reclamos que hacia la anciana, tan llena de rencor que incluso a ellos les provoco indignación.

-Está bien William... -finalmente se apartó ligeramente la arrogante mujer- tal vez tengas razón, puesto que yo soy una dama y no tengo porque rebajarme de esa manera... y mucho menos con... tu amante...

Demasiado herida y humillada, Candy lentamente bajo la mirada, pero entre sus lágrimas logro distinguir a uno de sus amigos.

-Stear... -alcanzo a murmurar, solo para ser callada por Archie, quien aún la sostenía y no sabía a quién apoyar.

-No metas a mi hermano en esto!

-Suéltala! -ordeno el aludido, yendo hasta el punto en que todo se llevaba a cabo.

-Quien eres tú? -la soltó Archie, empujándola y sin lograr tirarla, gracias a Albert.

-Otro de sus amantes... -confirmo Elroy

-Como se atreve a hablar así de ella! -le reclamo mientras el castaño claro se hacía para atrás, gracias al fuerte empujón que le dio.

-Candy! -grito Terry, haciendo lo mismo que el de anteojos, pero en contra de Albert

-Salvajes! -reclamo Elroy, haciéndose a un lado, viendo como Annie llegaba para auxiliar a su amiga, Taty se refugiaba tras uno de los pilares y sus sobrinos peleaban con ese par de intrusos.

-Candy... vámonos... -le rogo la morena

-Annie... Annie me engañaron, fue una trampa...

-Vámonos Candy... -la tomo del brazo y llevo rumbo a la salida- deja que ellos lo arreglen... -fue a la orilla de la escalera, cuando la rubia. Lamentablemente se detuvo al escuchar un claro grito de angustia.

-Candy, perdóname! -Grito Tatjana- no quería que pasara esto! -fue entonces, cuando una silueta salió de entre las sombras que le brindaba su escondite y sin que nadie, más que esta pelirroja, se dieran cuenta- No! Nichole! Que haces!

-Candy! -grito en seguida Annie, horrorizada al ver a su hermana cayendo por las escaleras.

Un silencio se produjo ante aquel alarido de la castaña, para ser interrumpido por el lamento de un Terruce horrorizado y confundido.

-Candy... -corrió el actor, en cuanto pudo reaccionar, para alcanzar y tratar de auxiliarla

-Nichole, eres... eres una asesina... -la morena balbuceo con desprecio y enseguida bajo lo más rápido que le fue posible; mientras que Stear, furioso, solo apretó los puños, dispuesto a defender a sus amigos y el resto permanecía inmóviles, aun sorprendidos por lo que acaban de presenciar. Segundos después,

Taty corrió queriendo ayudar, siendo detenida abruptamente por el de anteojos.

-Soy enfermera... -musito temerosa y sin lograr ninguna reacción en el muchacho.

-Terry! -finalmente hablo este, caminando a las escaleras y cuidando que nadie más se acercara- que sucede?

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, un Terry fuera de sí, afligido, preocupado y temeroso; comenzó a desesperarse al no saber qué hacer

-Candy.. Pecas... -algunas veces balbuceaba y otras gritaba, sin obtener respuesta, mientras arriba escuchaban-Candy! Di algo por favor! -grito una vez más, tomándola entre sus brazos

-Terry... Candy... -comenzó a llorar Annie, para ser interrumpida por una débil voz

-Mi bebe... -fue el par de palabras casi imperceptibles que débilmente expreso la adolorida rubia

-Annie, rápido, consigue un auto, un carruaje... lo que sea!

Veloz, incluso para sí misma, llego a la entrada principal, en donde, por suerte, iba llegando Dante, quien al ver el horror dibujado en cara de la ojiazul, imagino lo peor. Después, entre tanta confusión; el actor logro escuchar a Stear, quien desde arriba, seguía pidiendo un poco de información, levanto a chica del piso.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital! -Grito- me iré con Annie! Te buscaremos después! -salió lo más rápido que pudo, agradeciendo ver a Dante que ya iba en su busca.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Stear miro a la mujer responsable de lo que acababa de suceder; esta, un poco intimidada, solo se le ocurrió correr hacia el lado contrario, teniendo una reacción en la pelirroja, quien temerosa y presintiendo una nueva pelea. Dio unos pasos atrás.

Por su parte, una vez que salió del shock; Albert trato de acercarse , solo para ser fuertemente empujado y Archie perplejo, no sabía que reacciones tomar.

-Ya debe estar feliz señora Andrew... -alego el invasor, con todo el odio del que era capaz- tal vez al fin desaparezca a Candy de su familia...

-Quien te crees para hablarme de tal manera! No eres más que un sucio y simple mozo!

-Que quien soy? jajajaja, quien se cree usted para tratar así a Candy?

-No sabes lo que dices! -la defendió Archie- y no te atrevas a hablarnos así! acaso no sabes quiénes somos?

-El joven Cornwell al rescate? jajajajaja - rio sarcásticamente- y tú? -se dirigió al rubio, que estaba recargado en una pared- también la vas a defender...? -este ni siquiera se movía

-Debería pensar sus palabras -volvió a sonar el clásico y orgulloso tono de voz de Elroy Andrew- usted no tiene idea de las desgracias que esa joven ha ocasionado en nuestra familia...

-Desgracias? -la interrumpió y exigió con el tono más severo que poseía- que desgracias! explíquelas si es que esta tan segura!

-Bueno... -logro intimidar a la anciana- para empezar; esta situación, mañana será un gran escándalo...

-No lo puedo creer...! de verdad? le importa más el qué dirán? Señora! hay vidas en riesgo y usted también es responsable de lo que sucedió!

-Yo no la avente!

-Pero lo motivo...

-No! y eso es solo es comienzo; esto no es nada si lo compara con lo que hemos sufrido nosotros...

-Ah, sí? y que más les ha hecho?

-Gracias a esa insolente, mi querido Alistear murió y...

-En serio? pero dígame, como hizo Candy para matarlo?

-Bueno... -dudo la señora

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, así que lárgate o pediré que te saquen! -nuevamente intervino Archie, admitiendo para sí mismo, que aquel joven tenía razón

-Espera, ya pronto me iré... pero estoy intrigado; quiero saber, que otras cosas ha hecho? mato a alguien más? hable señora, por favor... -dijo, ligeramente más tranquilo

-Anthony... Stear y Anthony -la respuesta impacto a todos los presentes

-Y ahora me dirá que fue ella la que coloco aquella trampa ahí? -rio con ironía

-Como sabe usted eso? ella le conto!

-No hubo necesidad de eso, señora -se alejó un poco

Tratando de contenerse, el joven de los anteojos dio una rápida mirada a quienes le rodeaban; Taty y Nichole, aun asustadas permanecían cada una lo más alejadas posible; Albert aun inmóvil, parecía esperar a ver las reacciones de los demás; Archie se notaba cada vez más confundido, sintiendo que defendía una causa perdida y la longeva Andrew, con el mismo aire de grandeza , parecía dispuesta a no flaquear.

-Por qué dice eso? -pregunto la anciana, arqueando una ceja- el colmo seria que dijera haber visto lo que sucedió en aquel entonces.

-El caballo de Anthony cayo en esa trampa, aventándolo y provocando que de esa forma, el muriera... fue un accidente, -el rostro del joven fue muy claro al mostrar el dolor de aquel recuerdo,

provocando una nueva inquietud en sus interlocutores- pero si eso cree, quizá también dirá que fue ella quien obligo a Stear para que se enlistara.

-Ella lo convenció!

-Me resulta triste admitirlo, pero... qué bueno que Anthony murió... así, al menos no se da cuenta de todo esto, esto en lo que se ha convertido la familia Andrew...

-Como se atreve a sentirse así por una muerte, o mejor dicho por dos!

-Sí, tiene razón... me alegro por esas dos muertes... -bajo la mirada y tristemente admitió- sin embargo, Anthony tuvo más suerte...

-Basta! -finalmente la anciana no pudo soportar más- Cállese! deje de decir tantas barbaridades! usted! si! ojala fuera usted quien estuviera muerto!

-Lo estoy... -admitió- para aquellos a quienes una vez creí mi familia, lo estoy... morí en la guerra, en el frente francés, donde mi nave cayo, sin que nunca nadie encontrara mi cadáver... pero en el fondo, soy feliz de que haya sido así, de que ellos me crean muerto...

-Y por qué haría eso? cualquiera en su lugar, regresaría a su casa...

-Mi familia... -sonrió con amargura- se convirtió en un nido de buitres... -aun con la mirada baja, observo a la mujer- dispuestos a aprobar la muerte de alguien que les estorba, dispuestos a culparla de las tragedias del destino... sin embargo; Candy, ella ha apoyado mi decisión, junto con mis hermanas... quizá somos gente humilde, que trabajamos todos los días y aun así, a veces no tenemos el dinero suficiente como para vivir tranquilos, pero... para que regresar a una casa con todas las comodidades? para qué? sobretodo, cuando aquellos que alguna vez fueron mi familia, se transformaron en gente despreciable...

-Y no ha pensado que quizá usted es el del problema? la gente humilde como usted suele ser demasiado melodramática...

-Melodramático...? Yo...? -dudo si debía revelar su identidad o no- no señora, yo también he perdido a gente querida y jamás culpe a nadie; al contrario, cuando aquel que consideraba mi hermano mayor murió siendo tan joven, intente consolar a los demás, a aquellos que creí lo necesitaban más que yo... y ahora? solo puedo darme cuenta de que mi hermano menor es un engreído, un temido abogado y magnate en los negocios, que tras un problema con nuestra dulce prima... seguro que ahora también la desprecia; mis padres, a ellos no les importo irse lejos, dejándonos al cuidado de nuestra tía abuela; quien por cierto, hoy en día es una vieja amargada y resentida... y por si fuera poco, el misterioso tío abuelo, resulto ser solo uno cuantos años mayor que nosotros, y que al final; ha terminado por hundirse en la miseria que el mismo provoco, alejando a quien decía, era el amor de su vida; quien por cierto, gracias a su nueva prometida, quizá un par de vidas estén en peligro... -al fin se detuvo, sonrió un poco, tomo sus lentes del bolsillo en que los había guardado, los abrió, volvió a ver a Albert, quien impresionado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que escuchaba.

-Si... qué bueno, que bueno que estoy muerto, así al menos, de esta gran familia, Candy me tiene a mí para que la cuide... -agacho la cabeza, se colocó los anteojos y mirándolos una vez más confirmo- que bueno que Alistear Cornwell murió en Francia, en ese fatal accidente, en esa pesadilla que aún me afecta, que bueno que ahora tengo una nueva familia... -aquel joven salió corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible, rogando porque Candy estuviera bien, arrepentido por lo recientemente sucedido e ignorando a aquel que a lo lejos gritaba "hermano".

* * *

><p>Está bien, se los advertí… seguro que me odiaran por esto… Pero es que, yo soy así! Yo no sé qué fuerza tan extraña es la que me posee y con la que, solo me siento conforme así… si, así, con este tipo de historias que están marcadas por la tragedia, la confusión, la duda, el clásico "y ahora qué hago", la decepción, la soledad, la angustia, el toque ligeramente realista y aunque a veces les permito un poco de felicidad; no me parece correcto el que siempre haya finales. Sin embargo, aún falta mucho para el final de esta historia.<p>

Por otro lado, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, las palabras de Stear y lo duro que lo plasme, el mutismo de Albert, la desesperación de Terry y como siempre, la llorona Annie. La verdad, a mí me encanto…

En fin, les envió un fuerte abrazo, agradezco su lectura y sobre todo a:

**Lucero, Lore de Brower, Angelnr, a mi querida amiga Liz, Oligranchester y Terry's Girl.**

Por sus amables comentarios y esperarme tanto…

Monse - 4tardecer


	20. XX DESOLACION

**DESOLACION**

Después de correr por algunos minutos, finalmente Stear se detuvo en un árbol, pensando que era lo mejor que podría hacer; ir a su hotel o tratar de averiguar dónde llevaron a la rubia; eligiendo por ir al único sitio en que sabía, lo podían localizar: el hostal donde se hospedaba y solo para encontrar a Annie y Dante esperándolo.

-Como esta? -pregunto en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos

-Stear... -sollozo la morena- ella, ella...

-Sera mejor ir... -resolvió el italiano, cuando su novia no pudo continuar- hablemos en el auto.

En cuanto aquel joven desapareció, la mansión Andrew fue invadida por un profundo silencio, hasta que después de algunos minutos sin que nadie hiciera un solo movimiento; finalmente Albert se levantó del suelo, con la mirada ausente observo a su tía y con un hilo de voz le advirtió.

-Levantare cargos... -después, dirigiéndose a la rubia- y tú, ruega porque ella sobreviva, de lo contrario, será homicidio ; pero no importa, aun así, hare lo que sea posible, para hundirte en alguna sucia celda... aunque se lleve hasta el último centavo que poseo... -dijo, para luego bajar y mandar buscar a George.

Eran alrededor de las 5 pm cuando el joven LeLudec ingresaba a un pequeño hospital, al fondo del pasillo, como le indicaron, logro ver a quien había vuelto a considerar su amigo; sentado en una de esas siempre frías bancas, con la cabeza sostenida por sus manos, los codos recargados en las rodillas y con la mirada perdida. Su aflicción era notable, sin embargo y a pesar de la poca información que le dieron los demás, debía saber lo sucedido hasta el momento.

-Como sigue Candy? -pregunto, con tono tranquilo- Que te han dicho los médicos...?

-Está muy mal... -contesto después de un momento, con la voz cortada- dijeron que su presión arterial se elevó demasiado y eso junto con la hemorragia... él bebe... -se levantó, intentando tomar fuerzas para terminar de dar la explicación- acaban de llevársela... él bebe no resistió, en cuanto llegamos nos lo dijeron, que era algo lógico... -nuevamente hizo otra pausa, tratando de soportar un poco más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- se la llevaron... no entendí a donde; creo, creo que a quirófano... estaba en muy mal estado... el doctor dijo que no debíamos tener muchas esperanzas...

-Candy es fuerte, lo sabes... ella estará bien -Dante, quien junto con Annie, iba tras Stear; intento calmarlos, sabiendo que con nada de lo que dijera o hiciera, lograría aminorar la angustia que esos tres sentían.

Mientras tanto, Albert ya había dado órdenes de buscar a la ojiverde en cada hospital o clínica de la ciudad e imaginando que probablemente mentirían en el apellido, sugirió buscarla como Candice Grandchester o Cornweell; sin saber que la habían registrado como LeLudec, si, Candice LeLudec Grandchester, hermana de Stear, y esposa de Terruce, o al menos esos fueron los datos que dio la morena, al registrarla.

Poco más de las 7:30 pm aun no sabían nada de la rubia, Dante, preocupado porque ninguno de ellos había comido, trataba de convencerlos, fallando en su propósito; así que sin más opción, fue por algo de tomar para todos. Con café en mano, el joven y desesperado actor daba vueltas por la sala de espera, dio un sorbo al frio líquido que sostenía desde hace ya bastante rato, hasta que vio acercarse a el medico que estaba tratando a la chica motivo de su preocupación.

-Doctor, dígame como esta? -el ojiazul casi suplico, cuando este llego frente a él.

-Señor Grandchester, debo informarle que hemos hecho todo lo posible... -la angustia invadió al actor, quien al instante intuyo lo peor; obligándose a no escuchar ni una palabra más; hasta que el médico, colocando su mano en el hombro del joven le confirmo- está en un área de recuperación, mañana podrá visitarla; sin embargo, de ser posible, es necesario que alguno de ustedes permanezca aquí, por si llega a surgir alguna emergencia. Le recuerdo, ahora todo depende de ella, perdió bastante sangre...

-Yo me quedo -declaro sentándose nuevamente- vayan a descansar y... Stear, hay que cancelar los boletos de regreso.

-Terry... -mucho más tranquila, Annie intento disuadirlo- Debes comer algo, vamos... por ahora no nos dirán nada más, al menos sabemos en qué condición esta.

Una y otra vez, Albert pensaba en las frases dichas por su sobrino, sobretodo en aquella frase donde le dejo muy en claro la verdadera situación en se encontraba Candy.

-Por favor Dios, cuídala, si es cierto lo que entendí, que ambos estén a salvo -después de un momento, el rubio sonrió tímidamente- un bebe... un hijo de Candy y mío...

Las horas pasaban, ya entrada la madrugada, fue cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ojos, hasta que una terrible pesadilla lo despertó de forma abrumadora, para no volver a dejarlo dormir. Era su familia, burlándose de la desgracia de Candy y suya, mientras la rubia le reclamaba por haberle arrebatado a su hijo y diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo nunca.

-Y si pierde al bebe...? -se dijo a sí mismo, preparándose para lo peor- Como puedo estar tan tranquilo aquí y sin saber lo que sucede?

Alrededor de la media noche, una joven enfermera se acercó a Terry, lo noto cansado, su semblante mostraba la preocupación por la que seguía pasando; desde que entro a su turno lo vio dar vueltas, desesperado, sin embargo en ese momento parecía dormir casi tranquilo.

-Señor LeLudec... -le dijo despacio, tocando su hombro y lamentando para sí, el tener que despertarlo- Señor LeLudec... despierte...

-Ohm... ? Si, dígame -contesto un poco avergonzado.

-Señor acaban de llevar a su esposa al área de ginecología, acompáñeme por favor. -Terry se levantó y siguió a la señorita, tratando de poner atención a lo que esta le decía- aun esta sedada, sin embargo puede despertar en cualquier momento, ha estado reaccionando favorablemente, pero debe dejarla descansar- dijo al fin abriendo la habitación en donde reposaba Candy- Tal vez despierte hasta en la mañana. Ah! Vigile el suero y cuando este por terminarse, avísenos por favor; también es muy importante que cheque su temperatura, si sube o baja podría ser muy grave... Alguna duda?

-No, ninguna -confirmo

-Que tenga una buena noche -finalmente se despidió y cerró la puerta.

-Tarzan con pecas... -murmuro tomando de la mano a la joven- debes estar bien... no quiero que me vuelvas a abandonar... entendiste...?

Por momentos Terry dormitaba un poco; cada vez que despertaba tocaba la frente de la chica y revisaba el suero, cumpliendo con su encomienda. Cerca de las 6 A.M. mientras observada el amanecer, por la ventaba, ella despertó. Estaba confundida y el verse recostada, con el suero y en una notable habitación de hospital, le confundió aún más; el vientre le dolía un poco y se sentía adormilada; pero aun así, logro recordar lo que había sucedido, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado; las lágrimas comenzaron a tomar forma y creyéndose sola, miro a su alrededor, lo vio ahí, con la mirada fija en algún punto cualquiera y notablemente triste.

-Terry... -le llamo muy despacio.

-Tranquila amor, ya paso lo peor... -le consoló luego de escucharla e ir con ella, sin saber que más decir ante sus lágrimas.

-Perdí mi bebe...?

No encontró las palabras necesarias para responder a esa pregunta que más bien parecía ser una declaración; a él le dolía tanto como a ella, a pesar de saber quién era el verdadero progenitor, él amaba a ese pequeño ser, sin conocerlo, sin importarle la realidad, él había soñado que sería tan suyo como de ella. Minutos después Candy había vuelto a caer dormida y una hora más tarde, el medico entraba realizando la clásica revisión matutina.

-Buen día- saludo el cirujano a Terry, despacio para no molestar a su paciente- tuvo alguna reacción importante?

-Bueno... -estaba demasiado cansado- en la madrugada despertó, y luego se volvió a dormir...

-Que bien, eso quiere decir que el peligro ya paso; hubo fiebre, sangrado o algún detalle extra?

-No... -el medico hizo un par más de preguntas y salió dando una última indicación- en cuanto venga alguien más a cuidarla, por favor vaya a buscarme

-Lo hare... -aseguro.

No mucho tiempo después llego Annie, diciéndole que no habían dejado entrar a Stear y Dante, pero que estaban afuera; Terry por su parte, le contó lo sucedido hasta entonces, para luego salir en busca del médico. Al llegar al consultorio tuvo que esperar, ya que este se encontraba en consulta.

-Señor Grandchester -después de unos minutos, le llamo el doctor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- pase, por aquí por favor.

-Dígame que sucede con Candy? -fue directo, después de entrar y tomar asiento

-Bien, no es nada fácil informarle esto... -comenzó, preocupando al joven actor aún más- si bien la parte más complicada ha pasado, hay algunas cosas que debo advertirle. Dado que ustedes no son de aquí, debo hacerle saber que ella deberá guardar reposo durante algún tiempo antes de que puedan regresar a casa, además la caída afecto su espalda; será necesario que en cuanto se recupere, tome terapia; es casi un milagro que no haya resultado con alguna fractura o algo pero...

-Hay algo más? -hablo pensativo.

-bueno… como se imaginara, el procedimiento que se le practico, fue demasiado agresivo e invasivo para cualquier mujer, las consecuencias de pueden llegar a ser demasiado graves; estoy hablando desde infecciones, hemorragias e incluso…

-Qué?

-Infertilidad… -el rosto de Terry hablo por él- sin embargo, por ahora esto es algo muy difícil de diagnosticar, lo único que puedo sugerir es que traten de evitar un nuevo embarazo por un año o tal vez más, según indique al médico que acudan.

El ojiazul no lo podía creer, ese doctor le estaba diciendo que no importaba o que tratara de hacer por ella, quizá nunca volvería a estar completamente bien, que quizá nunca tendrían una familia y que solo el tiempo sería el único que podría confirmarlo. Por un momento permaneció en silencio, meditando la información recibida. Que podía hacer? Y la única respuesta que encontraba, le desagradaba.

-Gracias… -balbuceo al darse cuenta de su estadía en el pequeño consultorio, intuyendo que podría estar quitándole el tiempo al médico, aun desconcertado se levantó y pregunto- es todo?

-Por ahora, lo es… Señor Grandchester, quizá en dos o tres días más podremos dar de alta a su esposa.

Un ligero asentimiento fue su última respuesta, sintió necesidad de volver al lado de su pecosa; pero no, no lo haría, no se mostraría así ante ella, no permitiría que ella se percatara de lo mucho que aquella reunión le había afectado, aunque suponía que al ser enfermera, ya lo sabría. No, no debía verlo así, él debía mostrarse fuerte, ser el pilar que ella necesitaba, ser esa fuerza que le ayudaría a superar aquella dolorosa perdida, sobretodo porque suponía que de mostrar sus propios sentimientos, ella estaría peor.

Dante y Stear le esperaban fuera del pequeño hospital, los saludo y al notarlos impacientes, les conto acerca de la mejoría de Candy, lo cansado y hambriento que él se sentía; pero sin mencionar nada más, no tenía intención de preocuparlos, además suponía, que eso sería decisión de ella. El par de jóvenes se ofreció para acompañarlo a almorzar, declino a la oferta y después de una incómoda insistencia; los dejo ahí, marchando solo a su hotel.

Tal vez el cansancio era demasiado pero la verdad es que no podía dormir, se levantó optando por tomar un baño que le sirviera como descanso y a la vez, para apaciguar lo acalorado que se encontraba. Sentía la tibia agua caer por su rostro y sintiéndose derrotado por aquella soledad, dejo caer algunas lágrimas, deseando haberle hecho caso cuando después de la fiesta ella le pidió la llevara con él, culpándose por no haberla cuidado mejor, seguro de que la vida que ya había comenzado a planear, solo quedaría en eso, en planes.

Al salir del baño vistió algo más cómodo, se dirigió a su cama, se recostó y al voltear a la ventana, su mirada topo con ese marco de plata que protegía la foto que había recibió solo un mes atrás, y que sin importar la ciudad en donde se encontrara, desde entonces había tomado aquel lugar tan importante, ese donde todas las mañanas era lo primero que veía y por las noches, lo último.

Tomo aquel retrato, una dulce mueca se dibujó en medio de su tristeza al admitir para sí mismo que aquella joven se le antojaba hermosa, vistiendo el uniforme de enfermera, con aquel curioso cabello castaño, esa mirada y esa notable alegría que parecía nunca alejase de ella. Por instinto, con su dedo pulgar acaricio aquel rostro, después la coloco cuidadosamente a su lado y finamente se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

Un par de horas antes Candy había despertado gracias a los inútiles intentos de Annie por no hacer ruido al llegar, aun así escucho la preocupación en la voz de su amiga y la angustia en la del actor cuando explico e iría a hablar con el medico que la atendía; sabía muy bien de que hablarían, algo rutinario y que a cada paciente en la mima situación, era necesario decirle. Después de querer evitarlo, al fin abrió los ojos cuando sintió a su amiga cobijándola torpemente.

-Duerme un poco más… -dijo la morena-aun estas muy débil…

-No te preocupes –sonrió con timidez- lo peor ya paso, sigo viva y… -le advirtió al ver sus ojos vidriosos- está prohibido llorar! Así que si piensas hacerlo, será mejor que salgas

-Claro…-contesto cohibida pero comprendiéndola.

Stear entro justo después de que Terry se fuera, la alegría de poder verla de nuevo, notarle tranquila y conociendo el carácter de la rubia, bromeo un poco respecto a la profesión de esta y después, intentando regresar un poco a los recuerdos de su niñez; le dijo que inventaría algo especial para ella y claro, esta vez no estallara.

-Nunca cambiaras… -rio la ojiverde, moviéndose ligeramente, siendo presa del dolor, convirtiendo la risa en una inevitable mueca- me duele la espalda… –admitió.

-Es por la caída, es lógico, además solo es eso, por suerte no tuviste fracturas…

-Tienes razón… -confirmo quedándose quieta al fin, hablando de cualquier otra trivialidad, hasta que Annie salió.

-Dante me comento que Albert te está buscando y piensa demandar a Nichole… -dijo el de lentes.

-Y para qué?

-Como que para qué? –Pregunto confundido- por lo que te hizo!

-Yo creo que es mejor olvidarlo… no quiero estar en una pelea legal que bien podría tardar muchos años y costar demasiado dinero, dinero que no tengo, además… -aclaro con tristeza- eso no me regresara lo perdido…

Por su parte Albert refugiado en la pequeña biblioteca, revisaba su agenda con un dejo de desdén y melancolía. No podía evitar la amarga sonrisa que se produjo al leer lo que ahora era su vida; sin duda alguna, toda la espontaneidad fue erradicada para dar paso a la seriedad, la responsabilidad, el deber, los compromisos sociales y una vida planeada por y para los demás.

En todo ese tiempo, desde que se marchara Stear, no había visto a nadie que no fueran George y la doncella que hacia la limpieza y le llevaba la comida.

Después de enterarse de la fecha en que toda su familia se marcharía de la ciudad, regreso su inquietud. Se encontraba realmente preocupado, pero también se sentía tan culpable de haber pedido a Taty que la llevara y el no saber nada le abrumaba aún más. Quería verla, escuchar que estaba bien, en que hospital la internaron, quienes la estaban acompañando, pero sobretodo; abrazarla y consolarse el uno al otro.

-Candy… -se dijo a sí mismo- espero que te encuentres bien.

Esa misma tarde George entraba al improvisado refugio del rubio, habían buscado en los mejores hospitales y clínicas de la ciudad, sin éxito alguno, sin embargo el ver a su pupilo tan devastado, le hizo sentir la necesidad de animarle, aunque solo fuera con unas cuantas palabras.

-Albert? –Comenzó- no hay razón para que te comportes así, la señorita Candice… ella… pronto tendremos noticias suyas y no dudes que serán buenas…

-Eso no es lo que me tiene así… -respondió, produciendo la intriga en el hombre que le escuchaba- es aún más complicado que eso…

* * *

><p>Chicas! Pues aquí estoy una vez más! Trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, que al igual que los anteriores, me pone en expectativa y espera. Sé que he tardado en publicar, pero, entre la vida diaria y mis proyectos, últimamente estoy más corta de tiempo que antes (imagínense,! Incluso y casi no tengo tiempo de entrar al face… =C eso ya es una tragedia para mi). Por otra parte les cuento, estoy un poco confundida con LAGRIMAS OBSCURAS, ni siquiera he logrado terminar el primer capítulo y además acabo de iniciar con FLORES MUERTAS (que no es un fic) así que les suplico un poco de paciencia…<p>

También agradezco de corazón los comentarios que me han regalado:

**Lucero, PATY, Angelnr, Lizzig, Oligranchester, Terry's Girl y también a llally**

Un enorme beso y un fuerte brazo para ustedes y por supuesto, muchas gracias a todas (os) quienes se toman unos minutos para leerme.

Monse – 4tardecer


	21. XXI CLAROSCURO

**CLAROSCURO**

Cuando un par de horas después despertó Terry, básicamente se obligo a si mismo a comer, aunque solo hayan sido unos cuantos bocados; que sin duda alguna, lo reanimaron un poco. Al salir del hotel fue directo ala oficina de correo, para enviar un telegrama a Robert informando del retraso que irremediablemente tendría al retomar sus actividades con la compañía.

En seguida se dirigió al pequeño hospital al cual arribó pasadas las 5 de la tarde, los primeros minutos ahí, espero junto con Annie y Dante, por supuesto pregunto por el estado de la rubia. Stear por su parte, salió tan solo unos minutos después, permitiendo que entonces el actor pudiera ingresar y así poder cuidar por el resto de la tarde y noche, a su aun supuesta joven esposa.

Cuando entro en la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Candy sentada a la orilla de la alta cama de hospital; sin importar la mueca de dolor, la mirada tiste, los ojos hinchados o el cabello desordenado, para el, siempre luciría hermosa.

-Hola pecosa… -saludo acercándose

-Terry… -intento sonreírle- que bueno que ya llegaste…

-Acaso me extrañaste? -dijo, tratando de recuperar su personalidad y con lo cual Candy se sintió un poco mas tranquila.

-No empieces Terruce… -no estaba de tan buen humor como para seguirle el juego

-Entonces dime, por qué te alegra verme aquí?

-Es que contigo… contigo es diferente…

-Ah, si? –por respuesta, ella asintió- y… diferente por que?

-Por… -por un momento dudo de su repuesta, instante en el cual Terry se agacho de cuclillas frente a ella, esperando, mientras la miraba detenidamente- por lo que hay entre nosotros… -termino la frase sonrojándose un poco.

-Quizá tienes razón… -sonrió, se levanto, la abrazo y callo, temeroso de revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Te quiero… -regreso al sito que ocupaba frente ella, sonrió al escuchar es tímida frase, admitiendo para si mismo que ese no era un buen momento para sentir esa clase de temor, quiso revelar su amor, pero ella siguió hablando volviendo a hacer presente la tristeza que sentían- por eso se que es diferente contigo, porque se que tu también me quieres, porque creo que quizá a ti… a ti también te afecta… quizá tanto como a mi…

-Una vez mas tienes razón… -contesto meditando aun esas palabras, ayudándole al ver que intentaba volver a recostarse y acomodándose a su lado para volver a abrazarla- si, para mi también es difícil… yo comenzaba a imaginar como seria, inclusive ya había pensado en algún nombre… pero Candy, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, sabes bien que estaré a tu lado siempre y te defenderé de todo el mundo de ser necesario.

-Terry, perdóname por haber ido, fue una tramp…

-Shh… -la callo y sintiéndose un tanto celoso, le pidió- no digas nada…

-Es que yo fui por Taty…ella me dijo que no había nadie…

-Vamos Candy! –le molesto la insistencia de la rubia- olvídalo! Este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar para pensar en ello.

-Tal vez… -buscando otro tema de conversación, recordó la visita que el castaño debió haber hecho al medico- Terry, hablaste con mi medico, verdad? que te dijo?

-Si… -respondió sin ganas y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella le interrumpió

-Vino a verme al medio día, para hablar sobre mi condición, pero le dije que soy enfermera y conozco los riesgos… -se detuvo ante el tierno beso que recibió en la frente- si sigo las instrucciones y no hay complicaciones, que lo dudo, quizá mañana me den el alta…

-Que bien! -se alegro, pero un poco preocupado y fiel la promesa recientemente hecha, agrego- pero cuando salgamos de aquí, no iras a la casa O'Brien…

-Por que?

-Porque no quiero que se te acerque nadie de los Andrew –al ver la mirada de sorpresa que tenia la chica, le explico- aun estas débil Candy y además no quiero que te hagan mas daño…

-Pero entonces a donde iré?

-Te quedaras conmigo… al menos hasta que podamos irnos de aquí o encontremos otro lugar a donde ir y en que no nos puedan encontrar… -en ese momento entro una enfermera llevando la comida a su paciente, ambos agradecieron y ayudaron a la rubia para que se sentara y pudiera comer.

-Que bien! –una vez salió la enfermera, se alegro y admitió- ya tenia hambre… Terry ya comiste?

-Un poco… -se sentó a su lado

-Acepto no ir a casa de Patty, pero… -luego del primer bocado agrego- tampoco quiero estar por aquí, así que, por que no regresamos Jacksonville? El viaje es corto y no estoy tan grave…

-Pero Candy…

-Sin peros, es más; si no me llevas, entonces me iré con Annie…

-Eres una tramposa! –le sonrió y tomo un trozo de la gelatina que estaba comiendo- siendo así, en cuanto vengan lo chicos, iré a arreglarlo todo.

-Gracias… -se recargo en el, pensando en como siempre había logrado salir adelante, creyendo que esta vez no seria la excepción, pero sin duda, le resultaría mucho mas difícil que en el pasado. Tomo un trozo de alguna verdura cocida al vapor y en un inocente gesto, le pregunto- quieres?

En otro sitio no tan distante George tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de Albert, llevaba consigo una importante noticia.

-Aquí estoy. Que sucede? –pregunto el rubio tras el, invitándolo a pasar

-Debo informarte que como ultimo recurso pedí que alguien vigilara a la señorita Britter… -dijo apresuradamente

-La encontraron? –se mostro ansioso

-Déjame continuar… -después de que el empresario asintiera, continuo- la siguió hasta un pequeño pero cercano hospital, iba acompañada por el joven Dante…

-Si, cuando vino ayer por la tarde supuse que sabía algo… que más

-Nuestro hombre reconoció a Grandchester y vio a otro muchacho que no logro reconocer, pero que por su descripción y por lo que me contaste, deduje que se trata del joven Alistear..

-Cuando recibiste la información?

-Al rededor del medio día

-Y por que hasta ahora me lo estas diciendo? -grito

-Quise confirmarlo primero

-Y entonces?

-Te alegrara saber que es ella, solo que la registraron como Candice LeLudec

-LeLudec?

-Así es, imagino que mintieron puesto que según la recepcionista, es su apellido de soltera; ingreso ayer, aproximadamente a la hora en que ocurrió todo y fue precisamente por un accidente en escaleras…

-Qué mas averiguaste?

-No pude preguntar mas, en ese momento alcance a ver al joven Grandchester acercándose y aunque pedí el acceso, me lo negaron; dijeron que tenía que comunicarme con la familia para poder ver a la paciente; dado que le habían practicado un procedimiento muy delicado. No tuve más opción que regresar en cuanto me fue posible.

-Esta bien George… -contesto mas tranquilo- busca a Dante y dile que quiero verlo en este momento

-Albert, imagino cuales son tus intenciones; sin embargo y aunque viniera, te sugiero prudencia.

-No puedes pedirme eso!

-Tan solo mira la hora que es… si pretendes ir buscar a la señorita, te recuerdo que existen horarios para ello…

-Entonces, mañana y a primera hora iré yo mismo…

Cuando la noche estaba cayendo, Terry salió del hospital, aprovechando que Candy estaba dormida. Una hora antes y según las indicaciones del medico, la rubia había caminado un poco, hecho que la canso demasiado y a él, el verla recuperándose rápido le hizo recobrar el animo y también el apetito.

Después de cenar, sintió ganas de caminar; a poca distancia vio una avenida ligeramente mas concurría, la cual recorrió con un poco de calma, observando los aparadores; y fue en una esquina, frente una zapatería; que noto una mujer de aspecto humilde, ofreciendo un ramo de pequeñas florecillas, pero fue el dulce aroma que estas expedían, lo que le motivo a caminar hacia ese lugar.

-Que perfume tan cautivador… -le sonrió

-Es el ultimo ramito que me queda… -se lo ofreció- llévelo joven, es el de la buena suerte, estoy segura de que a su novia le encantara el detalle

-Cree que ayude ha solucionar un problema o al menos para hacerlo mas llevadero…

-Joven, los momentos difíciles son lo que le dan sabor a la vida, aunque admitir su culpa en alguna pelea, también ayuda… las flores son solo el pretexto perfecto para dar paso a la solución…

-Y si no fue culpa de nadie?

-Entonces serán la puerta al consuelo mutuo…

-Gracias… -volvió a sonreír- sus palabras me han animado a mí y ella se alegrara con estas flores…

Luego de comprar el ramillete, regreso al hospital, la noche ya había caído al fin y en la recepción; la enfermera en turno le presto un vaso que pudiera usar como florero y al entrar a la habitación, encontró a la rubia sentada junto a la ventana.

-La enfermera me dijo que saliste… -fue como lo recibió y notando las flores, pregunto sin ocultar su sorpresa- son para mi?

-Acaso ves alguna otra chica linda y con pecas por aquí? –le extendió el ramo

-Gracias… -sonrió y en seguida las acero a su nariz- me gusta como huelen… son muy lindas, nunca nadie me había dado gardenias…

-Me alegra ser el primero… -lleno el vaso con agua y las coloco ahí, cerca de donde dormía la rubia

-Fuiste muy lejos?

-No…pero creí que seguirías durmiendo y quise estirar las piernas. Por cierto… -la miro suspicaz- que haces tú ahí?

-Quise estirar las piernas… -rio- otra vez pasaras la noche aquí?

-Si quieres me voy… -bromeo- pero te advierto que los chicos se fueron hace mucho…

-Que lastima… -le siguió el juego, hasta que inesperadamente comenzó a llorar, quizá por primera vez- quédate… -pidió entre sollozos- no quiero que me dejes sola…

-Candy… aquí estoy y aquí estaré… -la abrazo- no iré ningún lado… -paso una mano por su cabello, buscaba las palabas correctas para hacerle sentir el apoyo que necesitaba- se que te resulta difícil, y lo es; pero siempre has logrado sobrellevarlo todo y esto no será la excepción… -comenzaba sentirse frustrado, pues al parecer sus palabras solo lograban empeorar la situación- tranquila amor, ya veras que saldremos adelante juntos…

Candy creía en sus palabras, sabia bien que eran ciertas y fue por ello que levemente se separo de el y busco su mirada, con una silenciosa gratitud. Confiando en la compañía del castaño.

A pesar de sus intentos por sentirse mejor, debía admitir que su cuerpo aun sufría las consecuencias; así que decidió que era momento de descansar e intentar dormir un poco; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, estaba demasiado inquieta.

-Terry…? –le llamo, pero este no respondió- Terry…? Terry!

-Que? –despertó abruptamente.

-Estabas dormido? –trataba de no reír

-No, no… bueno, si… -se acomodo en su silla- estas bien? Quieres que vaya a buscar al doctor o a la enfermera? –pero la sonora risa de la joven fue lo que escucho.

-No, es que… -intentaba no volver a reír- es que, me preguntaba si… estas cómodo en esa silla?

-No, pero no importa… -le molesto burla de Candy, pero prefirió hacer como que nada había pasado- Por que?

-Bueno; si quieres, te hago un espacio –al ver la expresión de negación que tenia y antes de que dijera nada, insistió- esta bien, solo quería que me abrazaras… -recalco fingiendo molestia.

El solo sonrió e hizo lo que sugirió la chica; se recostó a su lado y de frente, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza entre el brazo y pecho del chico, quien con ese mismo brazo la sostuvo del hombro y con el brazo libre, rodeaba su cintura con delicadeza, intentando no lastimarla.

-Duerme… yo te cuidare… -le aseguro, en el momento en que la rubia levantaba la vista y se acercaba un poco, con la intención de recibir un beso, pero el de nuevo, solo se limito a dárselo en la frente, aunque si, fue un eso cargado de ternura y amor.

-Es lo único de lo que estoy segura…

Candy volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos, sentía su respiración en la nuca y fue así como comenzó a relajase, mientas se creía afortunada de tenerle a su lado; hasta que las dudas regresaron y por un momento pensó en Albert, en lo que habría hecho el en lugar de Terruce. Tal vez lo mismo; sin embargo, al momento de responderse, tuvo mucho mas peso la presencia del castaño. Albert primero había desconfiado de ella, luego la engaño, la traiciono y ahora; gracias a el, es que estaba en esa situación. No, no podría perdonarlo, tal vez con el tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo; pero no ahora.

Después de algunos minutos Terry se dio cuenta de su respiración acompasada, delatora de su ensoñación. Pero en esa ocasión era el quien no lograba conciliar el sueño; se sintió furioso por lo que hicieron a su pecosa; sin embargo y a pesar de que quería enfrentar a Albert, para que pelear ahora; sobretodo, ahora que estaba seguro de que Candy lo necesitaba.

Lo único que tenia claro es que nunca lo olvidaría, nunca lo perdonaría, ni a él, ni a su familia. Sentía que ellos, de esa manera tan vil, le arrebataron la vida de su hijo, su pequeño, ese pequeño que para el se había convertido en su esperanza, a pesar de haber llevado la sangre de sus propios asesinos. Entre su frustración, no pudo evitar abrazar con un poco mas de fuerza a la rubia.

-Esto nunca lo perdonare… -murmuro- lo que se llevaron, ya no tiene remedio, pero a ti… casi te arrebatan de mi lado…

Ya de mañana, el medico que le atendía hacia su ronda, una vez mas estaba sorprendido por la aparente mejoría de su paciente.

-Usted me prometió que si hoy mejoraba lo suficiente, me daría el alta… -insistió la rubia al ver la duda en el doctor.

-Si el cree que es mejor que te quedes otro día, entonces así será -le explico Terry, fingiendo una sonrisa y esperando que eso no sucediera- es por tu bien…

-De hecho, desde ayer, ella esta mejor, el reporte de la enfermera dice que ha cumplido con la tarea de levantarse y caminar un poco, esto también le ha ayudado y sin duda, estoy seguro de que se guio por su experiencia, no es así?

-La verdad, si… -le explico- en los hospitales donde he trabajo, cuando llega a haber un caso como el mío, eso es lo que procuramos que haga la paciente…

-Bien, entonces al medio día podrá salir… -les confirmo al tiempo que terminaba de escribir algunos datos en el expediente- tiene todo este tiempo para hacer su pago, traer la ropa de su esposa y traer algún transporte; deberá seguir con las precauciones necesarias entendió?

-Claro, se que aun necesita cuidado… -respondió el actor con indignación

-Solo lo comento porque han existido casos en que quieren llevarse al paciente caminado. -le dio un comprobante y después se despidió.

-Contenta? –una vez solos, advirtió la sonrisa en ella.

-Mucho…

-Candy, me pediste que en cuanto salieras te llevara a Jacksonville, pero he estado a tu lado en todo este tiempo y tú sabes que no he hecho ningún arreglo para nuestro viaje. Así que, que te parece si nos vamos a mi hotel, solo por el tiempo necesario… esta tarde iré a la estación, espero que haya boletos para mañana…

-Si Terry, descuida, ahora debes hacer lo que dijo, pide a Annie que te ayude.

-Cierto, deben estar esperando afuera… -le dio un ultimo vistazo al rubia- Yo me encargo de todo desayuna bien para que tengas energía y no hagas ningún esfuerzo, entendiste? –sin esperar mas respuesta que un movimiento de cabeza, que no fue precisamente afirmativo continúo- pediré a Stear que te ayude en lo que necesites y… –se detuvo y regreso para darle un beso- regresare lo más pronto que pueda.

A paso veloz llego al vestíbulo, ahí vio al inventor acercándose a el. Después de que le informara la novedad, salió y fue primero a la casa O'Brien en busca de Annie para que preparara la maleta y un vestido sencillo que pudiera llevarse en ese momento; en seguida fue a un banco donde retiraría el dinero necesario para el pago el hospital y una cantidad extra, por si había cualquier imprevisto; mientras esperaba, pensó en ir a su hotel y avisar que ese miso día llevaría a su esposa, solo por si llegaba a tener algún problema en recepción. Una vez que tuvo todo listo, regreso en busca de su tarzan con pecas.

Dándoles el tiempo necesario para actuar, Albert había visto truncados sus planes gracias al descuido que alguien tuvo en una de las empresas cercanas a Florida y por lo cual se estaba amenazando con una huelga. Sin mas remedio y creyendo que podría solucionarlo ese mismo día, atendió la situación, junto con sus colabores de mayor confianza. Su esfuerzo conjunto a los de George, Archie y Dante, finalmente dieron resultado con un nuevo contrato que condujera a la satisfacción de ambos bandos. El único obstáculo en la vida del rubio, fue el tiempo y la necedad que mostraba con respecto a Candy; ya que por más a prisa que trabajaron, no lograron terminar sino hasta por la tarde; y por más veces en que escucho la sugerencia de que envira a alguien al hospital, estaba determinado en ir personalmente.

En cuanto Terry llego a la habitación de Candy, noto que ya le habían quitado el suero e incluso había tomado un baño, las enfermeras habían entrado con el para explicarle las recomendaciones medicas que debía tomar, la dieta que debía que debería seguir y entregarle una copia de su historial clínico, enseguida los dejaron solos para que el, siendo su esposo, le ayudara a cambiarse de ropa.

-Prometo no mirar… -le dijo sonriente

-No olvidaste nada? –no le importo demasiado ese comentario

-Eso espero… -le ayudo a levantarse de aquel alto camastro

-Ayúdame a desatar la bata –le dio la espalda y fue sacando la ropa del bolso en que la había llevado.

-Eh…si… -nervioso, tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas, lo hizo y de inmediato se dio la vuelta mientras ella seguía vistiéndose.

-Terry? –le pidió ayuda, dado que aun no se encontraba del todo bien

-Se me olvido algo? –pregunto avergonzado

-No… necesito que me ayudes...

-Como?

-Dije que necesito que me ayudes… por favor, es que no puedo sola…

-Esta bien… -al fin contesto dando la vuelta y después de un profundo bufido.

Sabia que ese no era el momento, debía enfocarse, poner toda su concentración en aquella simple tarea. Volvió suspirar y comenzó por las prendas interiores, intentando a toda costa no tocar la delicada y tersa piel de aquellas piernas y fijando la vista en la puerta; a pesar de que la bata le cubría, mientras se incorporaba al tiempo en que la deslizaba. Una vez hubo colocado correctamente la prenda, flaqueo.

-No puedo Candy…. –admitió aun mas avergonzado que antes.

-Terry… -le sonrió y guiño un ojo- recuerda que somos esposos… -comentario que le arranco una sonrisa.

-No quiero faltarte al respeto.

-Los próximos días me quedare contigo y prometiste cuidar de mi, recuerdas? –el asintió- bueno… creo que eso incluye que me tengas que ayudar a bañarme…

-Pero… -quedo mudo al escucharla, pues no esperaba esa respuesta

-Te tienes que ir acostumbrando, así que cierra los ojos y ya esta… así no me faltaras al respeto… -boquiabierto, no lograba hacer un solo movimiento- que esperas? Ahora el vestido…

Terry tomo el vestido, trago en seco y cerrando los ojos, se preparo para colocárselo; un pequeño movimiento en falso causo que a este se le escapara de una de las manos y con la intención de volverlo a sujetar, lo busco con la mirada, solo para observarla ya sin la bata y tratando de taparse los pechos, con sus brazos. Desconcertando a la ojiverde, solo le introdujo la prenda en la cabeza y volteo por instinto; tiempo que ella aprovecho para acomodárselo.

-Listo… -al parecer no se percato de todo lo sucedido- me abrochas, por favor…

Cuando el joven al fin volteo, ella no pudo evitar burlarse al ver su rostro completamente rojo, algo que nunca había visto en él.

-Muy graciosa tarzan pecosa… -murmuro y tratando de recuperarse, le advirtió- pero espera a que te recuperes y veras…

Eran casi la una de la tarde cuando a paso lento, salieron del hospital; Stear ya los esperaba con un carruaje y ahora con ese nuevo dilema, Terry le ayudo a subir desde bajo y Stear lo hizo desde arriba. El camino fue lento pero tranquilo y al llegar al hotel, solo basto con el actor para bajarla.

Un vez ahí, el de anteojos deicidio dejarlos, prometiendo esperarlo por la tarde para arreglar el regreso. Poco antes de llegar a las escaleras, un botones los detuvo para entregarles un telegrama de R. Hathaway, realizando como acto seguido, el recorrido hasta la habitación que compartirían.

Mas tarde cuando Albert al fin llego al hospital, eran casi las 4:00 PM. Sin tener conocimiento de lo ocurrido; pregunto en recepción por los familiares de Candice LeLudec, teniendo como única respuesta lo ocurrido algunas horas antes. Muy frustrado salió para encontrarse con George y Archie, quienes también esperaban alguna noticia.

-Esta con Annie… -le dijo el de cabello castaño claro- sino, como te explicas que Dante haya salido tan aprisa y en cuanto le fue posible…

-No estoy seguro… -de hecho si lo estaba, estaba seguro que no la encontrarían ahí y de que aquella morena no les diría nada, estaba seguro de que Terry no le dejaría las cosas tan sencillas- aun así, debemos ir, al menos para asegurarnos…

* * *

><p>Y bueno, mi sugerencia es que no se fíen de la trama, ya que (aunque a veces es demasiado rosa, y eso que para nada me gusta el rosa =S) casi llegando al final, todo y de verdad digo; todo cobrara un sentido muy diferente… y aunque muchas quizá estén seguras de quien será el galán definitivo… No! Aun no es tiempo de revelarlo… =P pero bueno! Ya les di una pista y no diré más…<p>

Espero me sigan en el 22, que será: DESPRECIO .y aunque el titulo dice mucho… ya me como las uñas para transcribirlo…

Besos y abrazos a todas y mi mas profundo agradecimiento a quienes me regalaron, además de algunos minutos para leerme, un realmente valioso comentario.

**Lucero, nandumbu, Oligranchester, PATY, Lizzig, llayi, Artemisa76 y Rosi White**; espero poder agregar algún comentario extra (para ustedes) en la próxima entrega; por lo pronto solo me resta esperar a que me sigan leyendo… =D

Gracias de todo corazón y espero seguir leyéndolas, de verdad me animan a seguir y no abandonar esta historia, que como saben, durante un buen tiempo me costo mucho trabajo continuar.

Monse – 4tardecer


	22. XXII DESPRECIO

**DESPRECIO**

Al entrar en la habitación, Candy la recorrió rápidamente con la vista, pensando que no llevaba nada mas que la ropa que vestía y su pequeño ramo de gardenias; camino hacia aquel que parecía ser un suave lecho; el trayecto que hicieron hasta el hotel, le resulto bastante agitado y motivada por esto, no tardo en recostarse.

-Que dice tu telegrama? –pregunto curiosa.

-Es de Robert –comenzó a leer- me pregunta por ti y dice que puedo tomarme el tiempo necesario, pero que espera que regrese lo mas pronto posible.

-Le dijiste?

-Tenia que hacerlo…

-Seguro quisiera que ya estuvieras allá… debe ser porque la obra no tiene el mismo éxito sin ti

-Si, puede ser… aunque me sigue sorprendiendo que Robert haya vuelto a confiar en mí…

-A mi me alegra…

-Sabes que había planeado… -se sentó junto a ella, recargándose en los cojines libres y sin saber como expresar correctamente aquello que quería decir- bueno, tengo algunos planes que esperaba llevarlos cabo lo mas pronto posible, pero… ahora se tendrán que retrasar

-Es por mi culpa? –realmente se sintió culpable.

-No… -tomo uno de los rizos rubios- incluso podría ser bueno o al menos no tan malo… -al ver que Candy no había entendido, le explico- es que ahora podre terminar la temporada, sin sentirme tan obligado ha hacerlo…

-Ah? –murmuro aun sin comprender.

-Había olvidado que tengo que ir con Annie, después comprar tus medicamentos y luego me veré con Stear… estarás bien si te dejo sola?

-No te preocupes; dormiré un poco y si cuando despierte aun no regresas, pues ya encontrare algo que hacer…

-Muy bien pecas… siendo así, no me resta mas que pedirte que te portes bien..

-A caso lo dudas? –alcanzo a murmurar ante de recibir uno de eso ya tediosos besos en la frente.

Presurosamente solo se cambio de camisa y dejando claro que no tardaría, salió rumbo a la casa O'Brian. Al llegar a su destino, se encontró al inventor ahí; quien con aquella barba difícilmente lo reconocerían, a menos de que alguien de quienes estuvieran presentes lo hubiese conocido antes o había visto alguna foto suya. Una vez que les atendió la doncella, esta les informo que Annie tenia visitas, pero le informaría de su llegada; pero Terry, presintiendo de quienes se trataba, salio tras la mucama.

-Señorita Britter –inicio después de una sutil reverencia- tiene visitas.

-De quien se trata? –pregunto sabiendo que solo podían ser Terry o Stear

-Son el joven LeLudec y…

-Y yo…-interrumpió a quien lo presentaría- no quise esperar…

Albert se levanto en ese momento y mientras la doncella se retiraba, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en el actor. Archie y el habían llegado no mas de 20 minutos antes; presionando desde entonces, para averiguar un poco de la salud y ubicación de Candy; sin embargo, la morena mostro gran fortaleza al no dejarse manipular por aquellos visitantes.

Primero sintió un gran alivio por la interrupción, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de la forma retadora en que Albert y Terry se observaban, solo pudo sentir un gran nerviosismo y miedo.

-Terry… -se escucho la voz del de anteojos, que en ese momento se arrepintió de su intervención, pero continuo- ignóralo, no vale la pena…

-Stear! –se alegro Archie, caminando hacia el; cuando su hermano se percato de su presencia, le dirigió una dura mirada que lo obligo a detenerse- que…que alegría verte

-Es mejor irnos –siguió su consejo y lo ignoro- llegamos en mal momento…

-Tienes razón… -dijo con arrogancia- en otro momento regresamos –aviso a la chica mientras salían- tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo con ellos.

-Espera! –grito Albert.

.Es a nosotros? –pregunto Terry con un sarcasmo demasiado marcado.

-Díganme como esta Candy? por favor…

-Candy…? –fue Stear que ya iba cerca de la puerta, quien regreso muy exaltado y contesto, dándole oportunidad a el actor de tramar una forma para llevar a cabo lo que habían ido a hacer- y que es lo que mas te interesa saber?

-Bueno… -no sabia por donde iniciar

-Ni siquiera estas seguro de eso –se burlo- pero déjame decirte que a ella no le interesa que ninguno de ustedes se entere de lo que le esta sucediendo…

Una nueva batalla verbal había comenzado entre ellos; mientras que con una seña el ojiazul llamo a la morena. Al llegar con el, astutamente Terry dio la espalda a los contrincantes y sin dejar de tener cuidado con el otro Cornwell, le informo de los planes que hicieron cuando salieron del hospital, la partes de estos que la implicaba y dada la situación, sugirió que la maleta se la enviara con alguno de los sirvientes.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos… -murmuraba el actor- aun tenemos asuntos pendientes y no quiero dejar sola a Candy por mucho tiempo, además, creo que esa conversación ya necesita un alto, antes de que Stear le provoque un infarto…

-Esperen un poco mas… -respondió corriendo- ahora vuelvo

Ahora, con la posibilidad de prestar aun más atención, Terry admitía que esa disputa se había convertido ya en una guerra de palabras y quien parecía ir ganando, no era precisamente el mayor de ellos.

-Albert –Archie intento intervenir- Tío! Por favor! Ya basta…

-Déjalo… -respondió Stear con una notable calma y señalando al rubio no vacilo- puedes decir lo que quieras y aun así, no importa lo que intentes, a quien trates de comprar o intimidar; no la encontraras… -Terry estaba realmente sorprendido de escuchar a su amigo hablando así

-Como puedes hacerme eso? –comenzaba a gritar- somos familia!

-Familia?

-Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de condescendencia con nosotros, pero prefieres ponerte del lado de este sinvergüenza –señalo al actor- que ya antes se atrevió a convencerla de que se fuera de Chicago y…

-Que dijiste? –Interrumpió el castaño- porque, si no mal recuerdo, nadie la convenció de nada…

-Tu te la llevaste! estoy seguro de eso…! -ahora la discusión era con el- dime, acaso la llevaste a tu apartamento en New york?

-Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos y tu, tu no tienes ningún derecho de preguntarme y mucho menos nada que reclamarme

-Entonces seguirás mintiendo? Pensé que eras alguien mas honesto… -el joven empresario, sin proponérselo estaba aprovechando la ocasión para echarle en cara todo lo que antes no había podido decir.

-Nunca te mentí! Recuerdas? Una vez te asegure que si sabia de Candy y si ella estab…

-Si! Lo dijiste…pero se honesto… y deja de pretender ser este cobarde que no es capaz de admitir el lugar en donde están viviendo juntos! O cuantas veces has estado con ella! Dilo!

-Que demonios estas diciendo?

-Entendiste bien lo que quise decir… -Albert escupía las palabras, había perdido su autocontrol dejándose llevar por la ira, cegado, sin pensar claramente en lo que decía y sin importar nada mas que desahogar su frustración.

-Si es lo que piensas de Candy… -estaba sumamente molesto por escuchar tantos inulto hacia la rubia, pero trataba de mantener la mente fría- estas demostrando lo poco que la conoces…

-Jajaja… -rio irónico- quizá eres tu el que no la conoce! -sentencio

-Retráctate! –lo reto al fin, y tomándolo por las solapas del elegante saco- retráctate de todo lo que has dicho, sabes bien que Candy no es así! Y si eso es lo que en realidad piensas… -añadió con una sonrisa de lado- entonces es por eso que te dejo…

-No lo hare… -se soltó y gracias a que su agilidad y fuerza siempre habían sido mayores que las del actor, lo empujo- al contrario, eres tu quien debería disculparse y abrir los ojos… te ayudare, es tan simple como que te respondas; a que crees que fue a la mansión? Solo para hablar con Taty…?

En ese momento finalmente Terry se dejo llevar por la furia que había intentado contener, dando algunos golpes al rubio, fracasando en unos y recibiendo otros tantos, hasta que Stear intervino jalando a su amigo, recibiendo uno de los puñetazos y ayudado por Archie, quien al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer su hermano, también procuro detener al empresario.

-Recuerda quien te esta esperando… -murmuro el de anteojos, intentando tranquilizando de esa forma- límpiate, te rompió el labio…

-Demonios Stear! –grito- es que todo lo que dijo, me saco de mis cabales… -en ese momento vio a Annie, que aun estaba estupefacta al ver la pelea a golpe limpio que se llevo a cabo y caminando hasta donde estaba ella, exigió- dame lo que me tengas que dar…

-Si… -temerosa, extendió una bolsa no muy grande, la cual reviso; encontrando dentro un ligero camisón y el delicado ramo que había obtenido en la boda.

-Gracias y disculpa Annie, si hay algún problema por todo esto, dile a la abuela que me hare cargo después… me tengo que ir… -salió de inmediato, empujando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y tuviera la osadía de no apartarse.

En cuanto salió busco un carruaje, mientras que el inventor había esperado un poco mas, para despedirse

-Annie, por favor discúlpanos con la abuela Martha –y mirando a los otros, añadió- William, de verdad estas muy equivocado en todo lo que dijiste…te sugiero que pienses mas, antes de hablar, por otra parte, también deberías preguntarte que es lo que haces tu… -camino a la salida y antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo- por cierto… no estoy del lado de Terry y mucho menos del tuyo, yo estoy de parte de Candy… -finalmente salió, viendo a lejos a Terry,, quien parecía caminar demasiado rápido.

A pesar de sus intentos, la ojiverde no podía dormir; así que decidió buscar algo en que poder entretenerse, encontrando en seguida, sobre la cómoda, una carpeta de fina piel negra, con varias hojas adentro. Curiosa por saber que tenia, decidió abrirla, solo para encontrar una carta a medio escribir y dirigida a E. B. y en donde hablaba sobre la venta de su departamento; la cual, dudando un poco, termino por leer.

-No entiendo… -se dijo con tono travieso y una vez que termino de leer- que le habrá pasado a su departamento como para que este intentando venderlo? Quizá se inundo… -volvió a buscar entre aquellas hojas- aquí hay una para mi! Veamos que dice…

"_Querida Candy: _

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte, pero comenzare por lo que ahora me tiene mas emocionado. Ayer caminada por la estación y a lo lejos logre ver a una feliz pareja con su pequeño en brazos; no pude evitar preguntarme como serán nuestro hijo, aunque espero se parezca a ti, de lo contrario me decepcionaría."_

Era todo lo que decía en ese único párrafo, pero había una línea más; algo que era una simple anotación.

"_Si tan solo me atreviera a terminarla y enviarla…"_

-Terry… -se dijo sintiéndose culpable- debes estar desilusionado de mi…

La rubia aun en su melancolía, era incapaz de leer lo que realmente había entre líneas; de hecho, ni siquiera prestaba suficiente atención. Sin nada más para leer, tomo una de esas hojas y la tinta, comenzando a escribir. Una vez que termino, sabiendo que aun estaría sola por bastante tiempo, bajo muy despacio al vestíbulo, para pedir que la enviaran con un mensajero; regreso a su habitación y vio su foto en aquel marco de plata, que le pareció muy lindo.

-Como no la vi antes…? –se pregunto, tomándola entre sus manos y sentándose junto a la ventana, perdiendo la vista entre la gente que pasaba por la calle…

Por su parte, Albert y Archie salieron lo mas rápido posible, para intentar seguir a Stear, pero fue en vano, pues ya habían desaparecido; sin nada mas que hacer, regresaron a la mansión y en cuando llegaron, aun molesto, el rubio se encerró en su recamara para lavarse la cara y revisar la cortada en la ceja que el actor le hizo. Después de eso, alguien llamo a su puerta y sin muchos ánimos abrió, era su sobrino.

-Dime Archie, que sucede? –regreso al interior.

-Solo vine por dos cosas la primera y de esta depende la segunda… -carraspeo- de verdad crees en todas las… tonterías sobre Candy, que dijiste a Terry y Stear?

-Archie… ese no era yo; sinceramente, yo mismo no puedo creerlo, no se como pude decir todo eso… -respondió con sinceridad- Candy seria incapaz, pero de él no estoy tan seguro, tal vez por eso inicio la pelea…

-Si te soy honesto, a mi también me molesto todo lo que dijiste y como yo lo veo, no fue así; pero si en realidad crees que Terry es capaz de algo asi, es como si no creyeras en Candy. Esa es mi pregunta, crees o no crees en Candy?

-Claro que creo! –respondió sin dudar

-Entonces, deberás dejar de sentirte la victima y si un día la vuelves a ver pedirle una disculpa.

Tal vez tengas razón… y el otro asunto cual es?

-Cierto… -extendió un sobre- por la tarde llego esto para ti… -sonrió- y por la letra, yo diría que es de Candy… -el rubio en seguida lo tomo- cuando llegamos intentaron dártela, pero ni siquiera le hiciste caso a la mucama…

-Gracias…

-No hay de que. Disfruta la lectura… -se despidió cerrando la puerta- quizá a pesar de todo, puedas tener otra oportunidad.

Cuando al fin la reviso, no le gusto el nombre a quien iba dirigida "William A. Andrew" pensó en cual podría ser la razón por la que ella, que siempre, fuese en misiva o en persona, le llamaba "Albert", olvidando solo por ese momento, que ya todo era diferente.

La abrió solo para encontrar unas líneas demasiado frías.

_William._

_Solo quiero informarles que no tenga la mínima intención de levantar cargos, creo que no tiene ningún sentido hacerlo; incluso, en el hospital yo misma declare que había sido un descuido mío. Así que no te preocupes por eso; aunque eso no quiere decir que lo he perdonado o que un día lo hare, de hecho; si eso sucede quizá sea dentro de mucho tiempo, dado que no solo resulte lastimada físicamente, en ese accidente se fue lo mas importante para mi, mi propia vida, mi ilusión y fortaleza, esa que quizá nunca vuelva a sentir_

_Debo admitir que al hacerme daño, también se lo hicieron a quienes me rodean; grandes seres humanos que están a mi lado, ayudándome y preocupándose por mi; gente que siente mi dolor y que son capaces no solo de defenderme, sino también de sacrificarse por mi. Personas que por apoyarme, hubieran dado mucho más de lo que ahora tienen, que me han aceptado a pesar de mis locas decisiones y los numerosos errores, con las penas y sufrimientos; que no me juzgaron nunca, al contrario, todo ha sido producto de su preocupación, de su bondad y el deseo de no verme sola._

_Sinceramente espero entiendas, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti o de tu familia. Quizá algún día llegue a existir un reencuentro entre nosotros, ya que al fin y al cabo, en el pasado has sido demasiado importante para mí. Solo espero que para ese entonces hayan sanado mis heridas y haya perdonado por completo _

_Esta vez no termino con la promesa de esperarte, ahora entiendo que al fin, de esta manera trágica, es como termina la historia del gran amor que una vez sentí por ti. Lamento haya sido así; sin embargo y aunque me cueste trabajo, tratare de atesorar tu recuerdo, aquellos días en que me sentía feliz porque un hombre de mundo, como tu; se había enamorado de una simple huérfana, como yo y que a pesar de que algunos dijeran que solo era un mediocre lavaplatos, un simple vagabundo en busca de una mejor vida; me amaba._

_Búscalo, quiero creer que aun esta ahí, en algún lado, escondido, tal vez huyendo del monstruo que es William Andrew; no lo culparía, pues al final yo hice lo mismo. Lo amaba, en realidad fue de el de quien siempre estuve enamorada, y no de este, del que tenia todo a su disposición, el que infundía temor en sus ablegados. No de este que ha sido capaz de mentirme, de tenderme una jugarreta con la cual terminaste por destruir lo poco que me quedaba, aquello que nos uniría por siempre. _

_Fuiste tu, tu me lo quitaste, me arrebataste la ilusión de volver a estará tu lado, junto con el hijo que pude haber tenido. Es por eso y no por otras razones que hoy solo puedo odiarte._

_Candice White._

En cuanto termino de leer, la vista se le nublo, gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro; ahora se daba cuenta de todo aquello que había ocasionado, el daño que le había hecho. En cada palabra tenia razón, en realidad, nunca se dio cuenta del momento en que cambio, del instante en que dejo de ser el noble Albert y paso a ser es maquina llamada William, ese monstruo que sin saberlo, había facilitado la muerte de su propio hijo no nato; que había destruido el amor mas puro que alguna vez había sentido.

.Por que? Como es que llegue a esto? –se reclamaba con una gran amargura

Al entrar en la habitación, Terry encontró a Candy sentada, durmiendo junto a la ventana y con el retrato en las manos; lo cual le resulto extraño, pero en realidad no le tomo demasiada importancia. No quiso molestarla, al contrario, aprovecharía para revisar bien las heridas que Albert le ocasiono; el ojo se le veía un poco amoratado, la mejilla izquierda completamente enrojecida y un poco hinchada; pero solo el labio roto; algo sin importancia y que no era necesario supiera a la rubia.

-Candy… -le llamo con voz tenue- ya regrese… despierta, te traje la cena… Candy…

Ella no despertaba; toco su frente solo por si las dudas, parecía estar normal; sin embargo en su rostro había quedado marcado el camino de algunas lagrimas. Muy suave, retiro el retrato de entre sus manos e intento cárgala para llevarla a la cama y pudiera estar mas cómoda; acto con el cual, al sentir el movimiento, despertó.

-Espera… -dijo un poco asustada, el se detuvo- que bueno que ya estas aquí… -bostezo

-Pecosa… la beso en la frente- perdona la tardanza, tuvimos algunos problemas

-De verdad?

-Si… pero traje la cena

-Terry… -tenia hambre, pero las ligeras lesiones en el rostro del actor, eran obvias, a pesar de que este trato de ocultarlas- fue Albert… cierto?

-No se de que hablas…

-Terry… -creyó que quizá era mejor no insistir.

Mientras cenaban, Terry le dio sus medicamentos y el paquete que Annie le envió, Candy sonrió al verlo y sin necesidad de hacerlo, le conto como fue que obtuvo el ramo.

-Ahora te tienes que casar… -intento bromear

-No es necesario, el tener el ramo no quiere decir que es obligatorio.

-Pero un día sucederá y yo…

-Tal vez… -le quito la palabra con esa tímida respuesta- si… algún día… por cierto! Cuando nos iremos?

-Nosotros dos, mañana por la tarde y Stear se ira antes, para presentar tu reporte medico en el hospital

La joven pareja termino de cenar acompañados por una amena charla; después la rubia le pidió le leyera algo del libro que llevaba, lo cual el joven hizo con gusto, hasta que el cansancio volvió a aparecer en ella; quien antes de dormir quiso tomar un baño, poniendo en serios aprietos al actor

-Candy… -le dijo angustiado- te ayudare con tu ropa, pero nada más…

-Entonces que caso tiene? No voy a poder sola…

Muy a su pesar, o tal vez no tanto, la ayudo; tomo el camisón que Annie incluyo con el ramo y solo así fue como accedió a ayudarla y luego de despojarse de algunas prendas, al fin entro para encontrar a Candy disfrutando de la caricia que le ofrecía el agua tibia, en su aun débil cuerpo.

Cuando la pecosa volteo a verlo, fue entonces que se arrepintió, al notar como el agua le hacia una mala jugada, transparentado el camisón; permitiéndole ver a detalle el femenino cuerpo; sin embargo tomando valor, confiando en su caballerosidad y sabiendo que aun seria muy pronto para intentar algo mas; le ayudo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Al terminar el baño, en vano cerro los ojos para retirarle la prenda mojada, la cubrió con una toalla, tuvo que secar las partes que ella no alcanzaba bien, le ayudo con su ropa interior y finalmente la envolvió con otra toalla seca; después el mismo hizo lo propio y salieron de la bañera. Enseguida preparo la cama y un nuevo dilema apareció cuando ella le pregunto si la morena le había mandado otro camisón y ante la negativa, no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar una camisa de Terry, para nuevamente dormir a su lado, como en alunas otras ocasiones lo habían llegado a hacer, abrazados.

* * *

><p>Que tal? Por si se lo preguntan; si, tenia que hacer que Terry y Albert se pelearan por la pequitas! Y luego la carta de Candy! OMG! Quizá algo soberbia, pero me gusta… En fin, de verdad espero que les haya gustado esta entrega y esperen la siguiente, casi tanto como yo.<p>

Ehm? En otros asuntos, quizá demasiada miel en este y algunos de los capítulos que siguen; pero claro, eso será solo mientras mi sed de sangre no reclame una nueva victima. =P

También creo que debo de hacer un comentario respecto a mis minis. Yo sé que hay algunos que merecen una continuación e incluso la mayoría terminan con finales que dejan abierta esa posibilidad; pero de verdad, estoy mas que satisfecha con el resultado; es decir, amo la incertidumbre de ese tipo de finales… como el que tiene Candy.

Y por ultimo, terminare agradeciendo sus comentarios y obviamente pidiéndoles no se olviden de dejarme uno en esta ocasión; ya que los atesoro demasiado, tanto que siempre trato de leerlos cada vez que me conecto al internet. Anexo también un agradecimiento a quienes leyeron el mini que publique el pasado viernes 25 (**LUCE**), en regalo a MI inventor.=D

**lucero: **bueno, si, Albert se ha comportado de una forma que uff! Ni yo misma lo puedo creer… pero también ha sufrido, es decir, quizá me quedo corta al tratar de imaginar toda la desesperación y preocupación que ha sentido y hasta cierto punto, me compadezco de su terquedad, pero no puedo evitar que deje de actuar así.

**grandchester es un amor: **muchas gracias por los halagos y bueno, solo podría repetirte lo que dije a lucero y agregar el hecho de que no todos son tan buenos ni tan malos.

**PATY:** =P ya sé! Ya me habías dicho, no te agrada este Albert, pero lo necesito (además de que crea suspenso) para la trama. Y por otra parte, bueno, primero me dijiste que debía quedarse con el, después con Terry y ahora otra vez con él… ash! =S en fin… lo único que puedo asegurar es que el nombre de con quien termine llevara una "T" así que piénsale, porque hay varias opciones

**Oligranchester: **si! Aquí sigo, dando lata como siempre =D y bueno, ya se que me tardo, pero hago todo lo posible por que la espera valga la pena, además ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes =( pero volviendo al fic, vaya que si! Y para colmo la pecas que no se lo deja tan fácil y bueno, con Patty debió haberse ido de luna de miel y Annie que también trata de esconderlos… y Albert, aun sigue con su terquedad y bien merecido se lo tiene por no querer aceptar la realidad. No crees? Ya después veremos lo que sucederá, pero por el momento el galán es Terry.

**Mary: **hola! Gracias por leerme y por tu comentario! Ya sé que Terry se esta comportando de lo mas dulce posible, esta soportando todo y aun así parece conforme; pero trato de hacerlo mas humano al igual que Albert; y es precisamente por eso que solo el tiempo les hará darse cuenta de las tonterías que están cometiendo o cometerán.

**Rosi White:** Bueno… eso de que aun se hagan a la idea, es solo una sugerencia. Pero tienes mucha razón en el resto de tu comentario, y respecto a Albert; te aseguro que un día, ella dejara todo este asunto atrás.

**Lemonade84: **hola Elis! Tienes mucha razón,, me abandonaste durante mucho tiempo, pero que bueno que estas de vuelta! Tampoco en el face te dejas ver, aunque creo que respecto a eso, el burro esta hablando de orejas =P y bueno referente a tu ultimo comentario; ash! si, lo sé, pero todo tiene un fin y si te explico mi razón al escribir así, es como si te dijera lo que sucederá a futuro… =S

**Angelnr:** si… le toco las de perder al Albertito, pero… bueno, asi es la vida unas se gana y otras se pierde, lo importante es seguir adelante, no crees? En fin; espero te agrade este capitulo y los siguientes en los que de forma sutil, todo va tomando su lugar (respecto a Albert).

**Liz: **si te digo, lo que tengo planeado para el fic… te irías de espalda, aun falta mucho para ese momento y mientras tanto se siguen acumulando cosas para cuando eso suceda... por otra parte, no te preocupes, yo también he estado demasiado ausente, aunque soy una preocupona a mas no poder, es mas por las tardes cuando llego antes que mi papa y el aun no llega, lo único que hago es suprimir las ansias de llamarle para ver si esta bien… =S

Besos y abrazos a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

4tardecer – Monse


	23. XXIII PERSECUSION

**PERSECUCION**

Candy observaba con atención los reflejos que las luces del alba producían en la recamara, yacía cómodamente, rodeada desde la espalda por los brazos de Terry, sentía su respiración pausada cerca de la sien; sabía que un dormía y esa era la razón por la que no hacía ningún movimiento, para permitirle descansar. Solo estaba ahí, sin poder evitar los aciagos pensamientos, tratando de ser fuerte, luchando contra esa tristeza y frustración que sentía, y a las cuales no siempre era posible derrotar. Pronto las lágrimas amenazaban con su aparición a pesar de la resistencia que intentaba poner.

Quizá el amanecer apareció demasiado rápido, sorprendiéndola cuando más destrozada se sentía, cuando comenzaba a sentirse sola; fue entonces que de manera inconsciente, Terry la aferro con una ligera pero mayor fuerza y rescatándola de su agonía, un somnoliento murmullo, con eso la rescato de sí misma.

-Buen día señorita pecas… -murmuro cerca de su oído- dormiste bien?

-Bien… -le respondió, abandonando su ensimismamiento- y tu?

-Igual… -se acomodó boca arriba intentando estirarse, siendo imitado por la rubia que a pesar de ello volvió a acurrucase entre el brazo y el pecho del joven.

-Que vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunto con fingida inocencia mientras sobre su pecho dibujaba alguna figura sin sentido

-No se… -respondió abrazándola con el brazo sobre el que estaba y con el que tenía libre detuvo aquella inquietante caricia- que te gustaría hacer?

-Me gustaría salir a caminar –no dudo en responder- ayer cuando veníamos vi un parque, estoy segura de que no está lejos…

-Cómo te sientes? –aún estaba preocupado, pero no pudo reprimir la ansiedad de darle un casto beso, el cual, gracias a un movimiento de la pecosa, fue peligrosamente ubicado en la comisura de sus labios.

-Mucho mejor! –afirmo, ocultando su desilusión y sin atreverse a ser ella quien lo besara

-Está bien, iremos, pero tenemos que esperar a que traigan tu ropa

-Ya que… -exhaló con resignación

Esa misma mañana, Annie envió la maletade la enfermera, aprovecho el instante justo en que vio retirarse a los custodios que le habían impuesto. Gracias a esto Candy pudo cambiarse para poder ir a desayunar y aprovechando la salida, dar una vuelta por el parquecillo. Su joven acompañante no podía evitar percatarse de la tristeza oculta en su mirada, a pesar de las sonrisas que de vez en cuando le regalaba.

-Sé que eres fuerte –seguía pensando el actor- tarde o temprano volverás a sonreír con sinceridad.

-Terry? –Pregunto de repente- me llevaras a Cleveland, verdad?

-Por supuesto… esta misma noche estaremos en Jacksonville, ya te lo había dicho; nos quedaremos ah días y luego te llevare a casa…

-Sí, entonces te volverás a ir…

-Ya sé que no quieres separarte de mí –bromeo- pero debo hacerlo –siguió sintiendo esa tristeza mutua- es mi trabajo, pero te escribiré todo el tiempo, sin importar donde este.

-Está bien… -se forzó a sonreír y él se sintió culpable al notar que después de sus palabras, la tristeza de la rubia se había incrementado.

-Si pudiera, me quedaría a tu lado hasta que te hartaras de mí… o te llevaría conmigo hasta terminar la gira. Pero no puedo pecosa, tú debes descansar y yo debo trabajar, terminar el tour, es algo que necesito para lograr mi objetivo… ya después estaremos juntos…

George había recibido la orden de investigar el lugar en donde estaban hospedados Stear y Terry, para a través de ellos localizar a Candy. El moreno había decidido iniciar su búsqueda en los lugares en que creía podía estar el joven Cornwell, seguro de que el sería el más difícil de hallar y por obvias razones, quien se encargara de esconder a la enfermera.

Recorrió gran parte de la ciudad hasta llegar a uno de esos barrios, en donde parecía haber solo gente de escasos recursos; un poco desorientado pregunto a un transeúnte cualquiera, que le informo de un hostal que no se encontraba demasiado lejos. Ahí lo encontró, al entrar en la pequeña recepción logro verlo a poca distancia, sutilmente hizo algunas indagaciones.

Descubrió que había llegado solo y seguía en iguales condiciones, también se enteró de que ya había liquidado su cuenta y era solo cuestión de minutos para que se marchara. Aun así, una vez salió dio la orden de que lo vigilaran.

Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, en uno de los varios hoteles de lujo, encontró a Terry y contrario a todo que había creído, Candy estaba registrada como su esposa. La recepcionista le comento que ella había llegado el día anterior y habían confirmado que su salida seria dos días más tarde. Sabiendo esto regreso a la mansión Andrew para informar a Albert.

A mediodía, cierta pareja regresaba a su hotel, pero eso fue solo gracias a que Terry había insistido para que la rubia tomara un descanso y el pudiera preparar su maleta, antes de su partida; actividad que ella le impido hacer, pidiéndole se acostara a su lado, al menos por un par de minutos.

-Antes de ir a la estación –explicaba el ojiazul- saldremos a comer, pero ya no regresaremos; tal vez Albert ya nos esté buscando –se puso en pie- y es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-Crees que lo haga?

-No lo dudo –respondió molesto- esta enloquecido…

-Sí, eso imagino… bueno, será mejor que te ayude a empacar.

Mientras eso sucedía, George estaba a punto de dar su informe a Albert, quien parecía estar demasiado ocupado en su propia meditación, oculto en esa pequeña oficina.

-Adelante –observando el jardín, pidió al escuchar el llamado a la puerta

-Albert, tengo toda la información de…

-Los encontraste? –se levantó del asiento detrás del escritorio y camino al pequeño ventanal.

-Así es, el joven Alistear se hospedo en un hostal, a las afueras de la ciudad, se registró solo y esta misma mañana abandono el lugar; la persona que deje a cargo lo siguió hasta la estación, partió con destino a la ciudad de Charlotte, pero estoy seguro de que solo es un señuelo.

-Y Candy?

-Esta con Grandchester, en un hotel del centro, ayer la registro como su esposa; no pude obtener más información, solo que ella parecía estar enferma y que se quedaran ahí por un par de días…

-Dejaste a alguien vigilando?

-En ese momento no tenía a nadie a la mano, pero enseguida daré la orden.

-No será necesario… -le dirigió un leve vistazo- creo que iré yo mismo.

-Pero Albert!...

-Lo hare, necesito hablar con ella, esperare hasta que se encuentre sola; lo último que quiero es que Terry intervenga… -volteo por completo y exigió- anda, llévame a ese lugar.

La pareja Grandchester no tardo demasiado en salir, después de saldar la cuenta fueron directo a uno de los tantos comedores cercanos a la estación; sabiéndose al alcance de cualquier tren, se sintió más tranquilo. Ordenaron y comieron despacio, no había prisa, aún tenían alrededor de una hora y media antes de tomar el tren.

Por su parte, Albert llegaba al lujoso hotel para toparse con la frustrante noticia de que aquel par lo había abandonado hace cuestión de minutos; por un momento dudo en lo que podría hacer, lo único que tenía claro era que nada le salía bien, siempre llegaba tarde y era él quien quedaba como culpable a pesar de sus intentos. Pero por qué?

-Vamos a la estación –dijo con voz tajante- espero que aun sigan por ahí…

El joven empresario puso en esa decisión todas sus esperanzas; sin embargo al arribar y preguntar a varias personas, incluyendo policías, vendedores, el taquillero, etc.; solo pudo averiguar que hasta ese momento nadie los había visto. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando George se acercó a él, con una nueva sugerencia.

-Deberíamos esperar o dividirnos, tu en la entrada norte y yo en la sur.

-No. Esperemos en la entrada principal, desde ahí podemos revisarlo todo.

Veinte minutos antes de la hora en que saliera su tren, Terry decidió que era momento de al fresco de la tarde y sospechando que habría alguien buscándolos, le sugirió a Candy usar su gorra y guardar su cabello en esta; por su parte, él se lo sujetaría y levantaría la solapa de su camisa, esperando poder pasar desapercibidos. Aunque solo llevaban un par de maletas y alguna que otra cosa extra, el llevaba la mayor parte del equipaje; a pocos metros de la estación tomo todo con una sola mano y con la otra sujeto a Candy de la muñeca, quien solo llevaba una bolsa con golosinas y fruta que había insistido en comprar.

Guiándola y con cautela entraron en la estación; Terry maldijo para sus adentros, cuando localizo a Albert no tan lejos de ellos. Sabía que no tenía demasiadas opciones, pero debía intentar algo o de lo contrario perder el tren y buscar hospedaje; no lo pensó más, inmediatamente llevo a Candy hasta la entrada sur, que a pesar de estar más retirada, confiaba en que le daría el tiempo suficiente para abordar sin que la rubia fuera vista.

-Trata de caminar más rápido Candy–pidió poco antes de llegar

-Hago lo que puedo! –Reclamo- que sucede?

-Creí que evadiríamos a Albert, pero está aquí

-No puede ser‼

-Deberás ir sola hasta el tren, entraras por aquí y yo por la otra –señalo al norte, a una tercera y aúnmás lejana puerta- tendrás que esperar a que yo también entre, así podre distraerlos en lo que tu abordas. Puedes llevar tu maleta?

-Si… -la tomo y se dirigió al lugar indicado

-Candy, espera‼ -la detuvo enseguida- te buscare en el tren…

-Estaré esperándole… -sonrió y aun inquieto, el tomo del brazo y se le acerco, dejando notar su deseo de rozar esos labios, lentamente bajo la mirada a su objetivo, dejando de lado todo lo demás; hasta que su intento se vio truncado gracias al silbato del tren.

-Ve, date prisa‼ -dijo soltándola, iracundo y avanzando al objetivo que tenía que lograr.

-Esperare hasta que llegues!

El actor volteo al escucharla y noto como le sonreía con tristeza; pues a pesar de todo, la rubia había querido saborear aquel roce. Sin más tiempo que perder, comenzaron a caminar; una esperaba no ser descubierta y el otro, dispuesto a dejarse ver.

Al verlo llegar entro tras él y una vez dentro camino un par de metros e intento encontrarla; sin éxito en ello, localizo a Albert, a quien noto enseguida, dado que este ya se acercaba a él.

-Donde esta Candy? –pregunto el rubio

-No tengo porque decirte –respondió con total arrogancia

-No empieces con tu altanería y pretextos tontos, necesito verla.

-Para qué? Piensas repetirle todo lo que me dijiste ayer? Explicarle a detalle lo que piensas de ella?

-Por favor… -hacia uso de toda su paciencia; ya no importaba si debía humillarse frente a quien fuera, lo haría sin trepidar- no quiero pelear más contigo.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-Saber dóndeestá Candy

-Como puedes ver, conmigo no está y si eso era todo…

-Solo dime en donde esta!

-Albert, de verdad, no tengo tiempo, debo tomar el tren, Robert me pidió ir a Atlanta y reincorporarme a la compañía -mintió

Desde la distancia, tras el primer tren a su paso; Candy se detuvo un momento, ahí alcanzo a ver como discutían y siguió su camino a pesar de que ellos seguían en lo suyo; hasta que fastidiado de eso Terry comenzó a caminar, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Albert no tardo en detenerlo, lo jalo del hombro con extrema fuerza.

-Vamos Terry! Solo quiero disculparme‼ -tomo aire en esfuerzo de autocontrol- sé que no se fue con Stear y tampoco está con Annie; ella estaba contigo… así que dime, en donde esta

-Bueno –respondió burlándose- tal vez tu gente –dirigió su mirada hasta el silencioso George- no vio cuando la fui a dejar, o tal vez se fue con Alistear sin que la vieran e incluso, puede ser que este por aquí… o no se te ha ocurrido que también pude haberla llevado a otra clínica? –Hizo una pausa- y si no te molesta, debo irme.

Terry se marchó lo más rápido que pudo y con Albert tras él, puesto que no lo dejaría tan fácilmente. Entonces el tren anuncio su salida, a lo cual el moreno corrió y una vez abordo, grito.

-Sigue buscando! Tal vez la encuentres antes de que se marche de la ciudad!

El empresario permaneció ahí, viendo como el tren se alejaba, sin saber que creer y sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar, pregunto al oficial encargado sobre el destino del tren, al enterarse de que solo iría a Jacksonville, se culpó por no haber subido tras él, intuyendo que de algún modo, sin que se dieran cuenta;ella también había abordado y suponiendo la aun debilidad de la chica, estaba seguro de que la mantendrían en ese sitio, al menos por un par de días.

Si, él estaba seguro de que no la arriesgarían aúnmás; así que de inmediato compro un pasaje para el próximo tren con ese destino, que saldría esa misma noche.

Terry recorrió casi todo el tren hasta encontrar a Candy casi al final de este.

-Me vio? –pregunto enseguida, mientras él se sentaba a su lado

-Candy… -resoplo; dado que a esas alturas, eso era lo último en que pensaba- en cuanto arribemos tendremos que tomar cualquier otro transporte que nos saque de ahí.

-Por qué?

-Nos va a seguir, estoy seguro de que nos va a seguir, ya debe haberse enterado de hacia dónde nos dirigimos y llegara a sus conclusiones y es que… -se rasco la nuca- se me ocurrió decir que iba a Atlanta…

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Por impulso, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente –casi grito- por las prisas y querer deshacerme de el

Terry… -murmuro indignada- pero también puede ser que crea que transbordaras o algo por el estilo… que se yo? Puede pensar en muchas cosas más…

-No quiero arriesgarte, ese es el problema‼ tendremos que hacerlo… si supiera que hará con exactitud, sería diferente.

-Siendo así… estaré bien –aseguro- hare lo posible por cuidarme y sé que a pesar del ajetreo también me cuidaras.

Albert no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie; pidió le llevaran sus alimentos hasta el despacho yno le importó el posible discurso sobre modales, con que iniciaba su tía, mucho menos presto atención a las miradas curiosas de Archie y Tatjana. Lo único que necesitaba era un breve espacio para sincerarse consigo mismo, dado que no estaba muy seguro de querer realizar ese viaje; al grado de que inconscientemente aletargaba cada bocado, masticaba más de lo necesario, sorbía del jugo que había pedido y jugueteaba con los sonidos del amaríllenlo liquido; pero sobretodo, luchaba por acallar la voz de su cordura, esa que insistía en dejarlos marchar, en permitirle a Candy la tranquilidad que merecía, en retomar sus actividades, regresar a Chicago y buscar al Albert que había dejado atrás.

El Albert que había dejado atrás? Lo haría, lo encontraría; pero antes debía pedir perdón a todos, quizá perdonarse a sí mismo, admitir su parte de culpa y también perdonarlos a ellos; perdonar a Candy por haberlo abandonado de la forma en que lo hizo y explicarle que, si bien él lo había provocado, esa no había sido la mejor solución a sus problemas.

Pero antes, daría órdenes para hacer que Nichole no se saliera con la suya; si bien no podía demandarla, mínimo intentaría presionarla para que ella misma mostrara su verdadera cara a la sociedad, eso y cancelar todo proyecto relacionado con la familia Presley.

Presuroso llego a la estación, mientras la luna comenzaba su recorrido. Impaciente pero confiado, desesperado, sintiendo que los minutos eran cada vez más largos, sin la menor idea de lo que debía hacer al llegar y admitiendo que esta no había sido una muy buena idea; así fue como abordo el tren.

Cuando Terry y Candy llegaron al que era su destino, se dirigieron a la taquilla. Las más próximas y más cercanas salidas eran a Tallahassee, Savannah y Charleston o en su defecto, Greenville que partiría en no más de 15 minutos, pero estaba aúnmás retirado.

-Soportaras el viaje? –se denotaba el semblante cansado de la rubia.

-Si… -respondió, haciéndose la fuerte- cuál es el destino más cercano?

-Tallahassee y Savannah, es más o menos la misma distancia

-Pero cual sale primero? –exhalo con desgano

-Tallahassee, parte en 40 minutos.

Luego de comprar los pasajes, Terry llevo a Candy una de las bancas cercanas al final del andén del que saldría el tren, él también pensaba en lo que podría hacer en cuanto llegaran a esa ciudady el tiempo que tardarían en estar ahí. Lo primero y de mayor importancia seria buscar un hotel o lo que fuera, para que pudieran pasar la noche y ella al fin lograra descansar; pero la pecosa le saco de sus pensamientos al recargarse en su hombro, el no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo un ligero temblor en el frágil cuerpo de su acompañante y actuando por instinto, la abrazo tierna y protectoramente.

-Tienes frio? –pregunto intuyendo la respuesta

-Un poco

-Buscare un suéter en tu maleta

-No traje, solo traigo mi abrigo… -Terry dejo escapar un bufido al escuchar esa refutación y ahora su mente divagaba en ello; si sacaba el abrigo; pronto se sofocaría y de dejarla así, podría resfriarse. Separándose un poco de ella, busco en su propia maleta.

-Te quedara grande –le advirtió- pero servirá –saco la fina prenda que recordó haber empacado, en caso de ser necesaria.

-Gracias… -tomo el suéter beige que le ofrecía y luego de ponérselo agrego- huele bien.

-Pecas, como se te ocurre no traer uno? –se burló haciendo caso omiso al último comentario.

-Estamos en Florida –saco lengua queriendo lucir ingenua- no creí necesitarlo…

Poco antes de la hora en que saldría el tren, la pareja decidió abordar, una vez ahí y quizá debido a la comodidad; el cansancio de Candy fue todavía más notorio.

-Trata de dormir –rogo a la joven

-No voy a poder –pretextó- será muy incomodo

-Al menos inténtalo

-Pero…

-Ven, recárgate en mi –se ofreció antes de escuchar otras excusas y acomodándose para darle espacio.

-Y si me lastimo? –ante esa frase, el joven actor no encontró más argumentos.

A pesar de todo la rubia durmió un poco, las molestias en su cuerpo no le permitieron seguir y una vez volvió a abrir los ojos prefirió contemplar el obscuro paisaje reflejado en su ventana.

Albert sentía que ese era el viaje más largo que hacía en toda su vida. Planeaba buscarlos en los hoteles más cercanos a la estación y de no estar ahí, iría a la zona céntrica; pensando que gracias a la fama y procedencia del actor, se hospedarían en alguno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

Al llegar a Jacksonville, inicio su búsqueda, iba de un lado otro hasta que al fin tuvo un poco de suerte. El octavo hotel en que entro era de aspecto modesto, se elevaba solo por tres pisos, y contaba con escasas habitaciones; para las cuales no era necesario hacer reservaciones, pero muy de vez en cuando se daba el caso.

Ahí encontró noticias demasiado contradictorias para él, pero al fin noticias; la distraída recepcionista le confirmó la existencia de 2 reservaciones bajo los nombres de Candice White y Terruce G., para esa misma noche; el problema era que aún no llegaban.

El rubio espero hasta que le fue obvio que no llegarían; regreso a la estación para revisar la cartelera con los destinos que tenían los trenes de ese día; puso total atención en las rutas más cercanas, ocurridas desde tres horas antes, encontró que Tallahassee había partido hace casi 2 has y 45 min y Savannah hace no más de 2 horas. Preguntándose qué hacer y sin hallar una respuesta, decidió ir a descansar y dejar la continuación de aquella búsqueda para el día siguiente

Mientras tanto, para la joven pareja, la noche parecía ser más obscura de lo normal, llegaron a una ciudad por completo desconocida, y sin estar seguro de qué camino tomar; el joven decidió salir de la estación y tomar un carruaje, pidió al cochero los llevara a algún lugar que no estuviera ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca y que fuera agradable, pero económico.

Arribaron a un humilde hostal, que efectivamente, por fuera lucia acogedor; durante el trayecto habían decidido volver a mentir con sus nombres, que serían Flammy y Richard Hamilton, así que al ingresar y esperando hubiese suficientes habitaciones, se registrarían de tal manera.

-Buena noche –saludo Terry- tiene vacantes?

-Solo una –les respondió un joven no muy mayor que ellos

-U-una?

-Es la feria del condado, tienen suerte; en estas fechas todo está repleto, hay quienes reservan con anticipación.

-Está bien, la tomaremos. –Candy se adelantó en contestar

Sin más remedio, el actor lleno el registro con esos nombres y sintiéndose obligado de volver a fingir ser esposos, aunque sin duda lo deseaba, todo seríamás fácil de ser cierto.

La recamara que les asignaron era pequeña, apenas había espacio suficiente para caminar y aun así, lucia bastante placentera. De inmediato, la enfermera se recostó en la cama, suspirando y estudiando el techo con detenimiento, mientras él la observaba a ella con la misma contención.

-Quieres tomar un baño? –se sorprendió a si mismo con aquella sugerencia.

-No, estoy demasiado cansada, solo quiero dormir.

-Claro –carraspeo, cambio su sonrisa por una expresión más seria y abrió su maleta, de donde saco su pijama- ya será mañana… -se prometió

Terry entro al baño a cambiarse; tiempo que la ojiverde aprovecho pata hacer lo mismo. En cuanto salió del baño se recostó a su lado y como ya era su nueva costumbre, la abrazo.

-Terry, crees que sea bueno irnos de aquí mañana?

-Tal vez, Albert no tardara en seguirnos la pista hasta Jacksonville ya partir de entonces, puede ser solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos localice –le advertía- pero también quisiera que descansaras más…

-Terry, llévame a casa. –Sugirió-Sé que dirás que el viaje es largo y tienes razón, pero al menos así no estaríamos de un lado a otro y escondiéndonos tal cual haría un par de rateros. Incluso, una vez ahí, estaré mucho más tranquila.

-Por ahora duerme, ya mañana pensare que hacer.

Candy se estiro un poco, para darle un inocente beso de buenas noches, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar el recuerdo de aquel que fue frustrado esa misma tarde. A pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, logro ver el momento en que el actor cerraba los ojos. Tomando aire y bloqueando cualquier duda, rozo sus labios contra los de él, obteniendo una respuesta a la suave caricia casi de inmediato.

-Candy… -balbuceo con dificultad, entre besos cada vez más intensos- no sigas… de lo contrario, no poder detenerme…

-No quiero que te detengas… -sonrió contra sus labios

* * *

><p>Ya sé que soy mala, muuuuy mala… =D que quisieran leer aúnmás y que les frustra mi tardanza… lamentablemente, debo confesar que hay algunas fallas técnicas que me retrasaran para el capítulo que sigue y que incluso me dificultaron la transcripción de este. La respuesta es tan simple como el hecho de que mi PC está descompuesta, al parecer (según mis locas deducciones) es el switch, es decir, la ·$&amp;(%$·% no prende! Pero creo que después de una semana en ruegos desconsolados, al fin se apiado de míy me ha permitido terminar esta entrega.

Mientras, me adelanto un día en la publicación de este capítulo (es que lo había agendado para mañana) y prometo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para poder mandarla arreglar lo más pronto posible y de verdad, lamento no poder publicar el 30 de este mes, como tenía planeado.

Y pasando al capítulo… Les dije que al menos con Albert, las cosas irían tomando su lugar y eso ya ha comenzado a suceder, luego esta Candy que enamorada, aún convaleciente y todo, pero ahí está de encimosa con Terry, y por supuesto él, a final de cuentas hombre, pero claro! Tenía que animarse sugerir y para ser rechazado, pero luego =O en lugar de que diga a Candy que entre ambos pensaran en una solución, no, como todo macho, quiere tener la respuesta… ok, creo que estoy descargando mi propia frustración en el texto, pero es que esta máquina tiene la culpa, de verdad, me saca de mis cabales. =P

En fin; les advertí que en esta historia nadie es perfecto (sobre todo la autora). Al igual que en tantas ocasiones he mencionado que es una tragedia. Como sea y mientras soluciono mis problemas técnicos, seguiré con el Script, en el cual, estoy cerca de terminar.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, gracias por su lectura y sobretodo, agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, que se han convertido en la recompensa más preciada y hacen mucho más llevadera la escritura y es que, como comente antes (si no mal recuerdo), este fic nació bajo la insistencia de una gran amiga a quien extraño demasiado y a quien, a pesar de todo, suelo imaginar que desde donde está, sigo contando con su apoyo e insistencia, para terminar.

Una vez más, gracias a:

**Lety, Rosi White, lucero, Angelnr, Jessy White, PATY (=P yo dije que su nombre lleva una T, mas nunca dije si es inicial, intermedia o final; así que sigue pensando), Oligranchester, Verenice, Lemonade84, Verenice Canedo, Rosie (2 días leyéndome? En serio? Gracias! =D creo que es algo que yo misma no he logrado hacer), Lizzig y Luna White 29 (tienes razón en lo que dices de Stear, pero asegurar algo entre esos dos, sería demasiado para mí loca emotividad; pero si, el es un personaje clave y aun más en el final).**

Me despido deseando sigan acompañándome y les deseo un feliz fin de semana. Besos y abrazos, desde la insípida Tlaxcala ^_^.

Monse – 4tardecer.


	24. XXIV AUTOCOMPACION

**AUTOCOMPACION**

Terry recapacitaba en la noche tan difícil que paso, casi no había dormido, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue. Recordaba como el escuchar unas cuantas palabras, le hizo desbordar su pasión; fue solo un momento, habían sido solo unos pocos besos, besos que comenzaron a hacer efecto en él y después, esa frase que más bien le pareció ser una súplica; fue gracias a esta que casi perdió el control.

Sin saber cómo, se había abalanzado sobre Candy, podía sentir la misma pasión en ella, podía sentir su ardiente piel bajo el delicado camisón, recorría suavemente la silueta de la rubia, sus besos comenzaban a vagar por su cuello, vagando sin rumbo, marcando algún extraño camino en el que gustoso se perdería una y otra vez, hasta la eternidad, acariciando esas piernas con sus fuertes pero cuidadas manos, separándose ligeramente, para observar ese fino cuerpo que sería suyo.

Perdió el aliento con otro beso, liberando sus labios solo para volver a perderlos en la tersura de aquella piel, de esos hombros, de ese pecho, estrechando su propio cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndole saber el efecto que producía en sí mismo. Sin embargo gracias a ser movimiento, un genuino gemido de dolor; le hizo detenerse, cambiando aquella excitación por confusión, por desprecio propio, creyéndose un oportunista.

-E-estas bien? –la vergüenza tiño su voz, junto con el temor de haberla lesionado y aun así, en aquel momento no obtuvo respuesta.

Recordaba cómo se retiró del frágil cuerpo de la rubia, a través de la obscuridad había observado su rostro descompuesto en una notable mueca de dolor. En seguida él la abrazo con diferentes intenciones, queriendo consolarla y consolarse a sí mismo, con tantos pensamientos aglomerados, solo sabiendo lo obvio; le hizo daño, inconscientemente la había lastimado en más de una forma,..

-Candy… -murmuro a su oído, inseguro de lo que diría, inseguro de sus acciones- tu… yo… debes recuperarte –le dio un beso entre el pómulo y el rudimento de la ceja- te amo…

Despreciable, bajo, ruin, vil, infame, degenerado, depravado; Terry creía que no eran palabras suficientes que describieran sus actos, tal vez no existían o tal vez no quería admitirlas; no tenía cara para enfrentar a la rubia, al menos aun no, lo mejor era huir y tomar valor, antes de que ella despertara.

Esa misma mañana, hundido en un extraño lecho, Albert seguía sin saber a dónde ir, necesitaba encontrarla, pero ya no estaba del todo seguro de sus razones para hacerlo; por una parte, quería recuperarla, amarla, borrar todas las cicatrices de las múltiples heridas que le causo, prometerle que nada parecido se repetiría, prometerle que daría todas sus posesiones y dedicaría su vida entera por verla feliz. Por otro lado, recordaba aquellas amargas palaras que dos días atrás habían llegado a sus manos, luchaba para no creerlas, pero sabía muy bien que eran ciertas, sabía que debía tomar una decisión; abandonar a su familia por ella, hasta reencontrarse a sí mismo y a la nueva Candy, pedirle perdón o seguir su vida, tratando de olvidar, permitiendo que fueran el tiempo y el destino, quienes decidieran su penitencia y la posible oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, aunque no fuese con ella.

Pero no, nunca sería capaz de olvidarla, como olvidar a quien había sido su todo? Su vida misma había sido ella, siempre había estado a su lado, siempre al pendiente, siempre esperando. Como olvidar a esa niña? Esa, a quien un buen día encontró llorando, esa a quien trato de consolar, esa que por algunos momentos, le ayudo a olvidar su propia tristeza. Como olvidar a la tierna muchachita que salvo de una muerte segura? A quien salvo de vivir en un país extraño y en guerra, o la dulce señorita que le visitaba en el zoológico de Londres. Pero sobre todo, a esa dedicada enfermera que cuido de él, arriesgándolo todo; su honor, su nombre, su trabajo. Cómo? Como olvidarla?

No, jamás lo haría; más importante que su posición social, empresas o familia, era ella. La encontraría, así tuviera que buscar por cielo, mar y tierra; la encontraría y volvería a conquistarla, volvería a ser feliz, volvería a ser el de antes, seguiría al frente de su familia, con ella a su lado, llevando la vida que ella quisiera llevar, sin limitaciones, sin restricciones; solo con la única condición de que se mantuviera a su lado.

-Si –se dijo con determinación- eso hare, no importa si me va la vida en ello, no descansare hasta encontrarte. A menos que… -el cambio en su actitud fue extremo- no, no puedo seguir así; no, sabiendo que me odias… pero al menos debo intentarlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es lo mínimo que mereces, es lo mínimo que merece el recuerdo de nuestro hijo.

Su hijo, hasta ese momento Albert no se había detenido a pensar en el que pudo haber sido su hijo; intento imaginar la vida que habría llevado si no lo hubieran perdido. Candy nunca le dijo nada y eso se convertía en algo más que perdonar, y lo haría, ya lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro que de haberlo sabido, la hubiese defendido con más brío y de inmediato habría roto aquel vacío compromiso.

No tenía nada más que pensar, se levantó con prisa, se vistió después de una ducha, tomo sus pertenencias y fue a la estación donde adquirió un boleto para Savannah, que era la salida más próxima, en cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando la enfermera despertó se sintió avergonzada, no podía negar lo que había sucedido, lo que el castaño le había hecho sentir; sin embargo el dolor había vuelto a aparecer, truncando una noche que imagino habría sido llena de amor. Pero que significaba el amor en realidad? Era amor lo que le motivo o quizá, solo era el deseo reprimido. No pudo evitar que la duda llegara a su corazón. Tantas absurdas ideologías tomaban forma en su alborotada mente.

Si, tal vez lo que Terry sentía no era precisamente amor, tal vez solo la acompañaba por compasión, tal vez solo porque ella se lo pidió, porque se sintió obligado; no, tal vez no era amor, tal vez fue por eso que la rechazo, tal vez era desilusión, tal vez se limitaría a llevarla a Cleveland y después la olvidaría; tal vez por eso era dulce con ella, por lastima, lastima al verla tan sola y ahora, lastima al verla tan devastada, tan destruida.

Que significa amor? Albert había dicho amarla y termino por alejarla, por comprometerse con otra mujer, termino por jugarle trampas, por llevarla a la destrucción, a ser presa de esta. No, Albert no la amaba, no lucho por ella cuando debió hacerlo; no lo hizo, como tampoco Terry lo había hecho en el pasado, aquella vez. Tal vez Terry ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, tal vez solo se estaba ilusionando y todo terminaría igual, tal vez solo esperaba a librarse de ella y dejarla nuevamente sola, sin amor, sin familia, sin nadie a su lado; justo como antes, justo como siempre había sido, justo como Annie también la había abandonado siendo niñas.

Pero, y si había sido ella la que siempre los abandonaba? Si, tal vez, tal vez en realidad así era, tal vez siempre había sido así. Fue ella quien animo a Annie a ser adoptada, fue ella quien ocasiono que Terry dejara el colegio, fue ella la que le obligo a estar con Sussana, fue ella la que se alejó de Albert, fue ella la que asistió a esa casa, fue ella quien puso en peligro a su bebe, fue gracias a ella que su embarazo se truncó; si, fue ella quien quito la vida a su hijo; y quizá, solo tal vez, era por eso que Terry la desprecio.

Terry se levantó muy despacio, ni siquiera pensó en asearse bien, sabía que de hacerlo la despertaría y peor aún, no podría evitar pensar en la situación. Solo se lavó la cara y mirando su reflejo en aquel maltratado espejo, se desconoció.

Quien era el, a final de cuentas? Un bastardo? Si, un bastardo, alguien que nació fuera de un verdadero lecho familiar, alguien que fue engendrado en pecado, un miserable que no había tenido el valor suficiente para luchar por el verdadero amor, un ser que a pesar de la edad y el haberse sentido atraído por ella, desde el primer día, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que burlarse; era un engreído que solo pudo obtener un primer beso robado, un egocéntrico que pensó que ella estaría mejor si él se marchaba, un cobarde incapaz de luchar por ella cuando sucedió el accidente de Sussana, un débil alcohólico que se abandonó al dolor de haberla perdido, un inservible protector que la había descuidado, un mal padre que no logro proteger a la que pretendía fuese su familia, un poco hombre; si, sobretodo eso. De nuevo recordaba lo poco hombre que había sido unas horas atrás; si, se había aprovechado de su fragilidad había aparentado ser un caballero, pero dado el momento, no le importó el dolor de su dama.

Pero no; fue el quien la había apoyado en todo este tiempo, él nunca la pudo olvidar, el dejo los estudios por defender el honor de Candy, lloro a su lado sufriendo la misma perdida; él estaba tratando de esconderla a toda costa y si, fue él el que se negó esa y otras noches, solo para no hacerle más daño, por la necesidad de que ella volviera a enamorarse de él; si, era un hombre enamorado, que solo intentaba defender lo que tenía, ese amor que creía, comenzaba a ser nuevamente correspondido; un hombre dispuesto a dejar absolutamente todo por ella. Fuese como fuese, habría deseado que las condiciones de la noche anterior, fueran otras.

Candy sintió los movimientos que Terry hacía, había fingido dormir y al parecer lo hizo bien; se levantó en cuanto escucho el rumor del agua, trato de hacer el menor ruido al cambiarse el camisón por algún vestido, y salió de la habitación.

Dudaba entre ir a dar un recorrido por el lugar, quizá visitar el comedor o regresar a su habitación; guiada por un suave aroma, salió al pequeño jardín donde en un rincón de este, había una curiosa y hermosa construcción; un especie de pequeña cabaña para dos, diferente a todas las que había visto, con una reducida mesa y el asiento acoplado a las paredes, lucia algo olvidada, tal vez solo estaba descuidada, como fuese, logro que la rubia se le acercara esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El actor estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, se asomó en la pieza y era obvio que la ojiverde acababa de salir, no le tomo importancia, creyó que quizá había ido a la recepción o la cafetería; como fuera, lo más lógico era que no lo quería ver. Pero debía localizarla y comenzar a prepararlo todo para el viaje de regreso a casa.

En cuanto termino de arreglarse salió a buscarla, primero fue al pequeño comedor, pero después de recorrerlo con la vista y darse cuenta de que había ido en vano, se dirigió a la discreta sala en donde estaban reunidos algunos huéspedes, excepto ella; fue a recepción, sin embargo la encargada no sabía mucho, solo que la vio por ahí.

Trato de no alarmarse, pensó que pudo haber salido a caminar y de ser así, podría perderse; pensó en salir a buscarla y regreso a la alcoba por su cartera. Al pasar frente a una de las ventanas que daba al jardín, reconoció cierto aroma que sobresalía en el ambiente; era tenue, contrario al olor proveniente del comedor, era un perfume conocido, que había sido significativo en aquellos días. Curioso por encontrar el lugar del que provenía, salió al floreado espacio del que nacía; comenzó a buscar entre las flores, tan concentrado, que incluso había olvidado a la rubia.

Por solo un instante, Candy se sentó en aquella linda choza, inhalo aquella esencia que aparentemente, era más fuerte, quiso indagar el origen de esta y levantándose, reviso las variadas plantas que se extendían al frente de la pequeña construcción; sin embargo mientras más se alejaba de esta, también se alejaba de la fragancia. Una vez consiente de esto, se arrodillo e inicio la búsqueda por debajo del alto piso de madera; fue entonces cuando las vio, iluminadas por la matinal luz del sol. Se levantó rápido, pero sin prisa y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la cabañita.

-aquí están… -dijo con una media sonrisa- por eso no las encontraba…

Cuidándose, se arrodillo junto a las flores, recordando esa noche en el hospital y lo imprudente que había sido al llegar a ese hostal. Aun la herida era fresca, el dolor era aún latente y las memorias, demasiadas. Lo sabía, debía admitir su testarudez, pero quizá aún no estaba preparada para ello.

-por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se preguntó con amargura, limpiando algunas escuetas lagrimas- por qué?

Después de unos segundos, con cautela tomo una de aquellas aromáticas gardenias; meditabunda, la llevo hasta su nariz, para luego rozarla con los labios, evocando ahora, otro tipo de memorias. Las tantas noches junto a ellos, las tantas aventuras al lado de Albert y las innumerables travesuras en compañía de Terry; vagaban entre sus cavilaciones.

-y si nunca vuelvo a ser feliz? –dudo, tratando de controlar los sollozos y sus emociones- y si mi destino es estar sola?

Terry llego a un pequeño espacio, era un lugar tranquilo, desde su posición visualizo el curioso cobertizo, donde no había nadie; en un suave andar se acercó, atraído tanto por el aroma, como por el aspecto de la construcción. Una vez arribó, se detuvo a la entrada de esta, supo que el aroma buscado se hallaba no muy lejos de ahí, sin embargo, no había indicios de aquella blanquecina florecilla. Pensó en entrar y sentarse, relajarse por cuestión de instantes, pero el recuerdo de Candy le hizo abortar aquella idea; tenía que encontrarla.

Comenzó a alejarse tan sigiloso como había llegado, antes de dar vuelta en la más próxima esquina, un impulso le animo a voltear hacia el lugar de donde regresaba y pudo apreciar una extraña sombra, reflejada debajo de la cabaña, proveniente de la parte trasera de esta y que gracias a la pared laminada, impedía a los ojos observar lo que se hallaba detrás. Pensó en dar marcha atrás, pero una de las encargadas del establecimiento le llamo y él entro inmediatamente.

Solo había sido requerido para enterarse de que el horario en que se servía el desayuno, estaba por terminar. Dado que dicho alimento fue incluido en el pago de la habitación y sumando el hambre que tenía; tomo una bandeja, sirvió dos tazas de té, dos vasos de jugo, una porción doble de ensalada de frutas y un par de panqueques. Salió de la cocina con calma e intentando no hacer un solo ruido; una vez más llego a la cabaña, dejo los alimentos en el suelo de la choza y se condujo a la parte trasera de esta, solo para verificar que su intuición no había fallado.

En cuanto la vio, se arrodillo detrás de ella, la abrazo por la cintura, percibiendo el estado en que se encontraba; derrotada, desilusionada, dolosa y llorando, mientras el, compungido, de nuevo se encontraba en la encrucijada de no saber cómo portarse, dejándose llevar por la amargura que le causo el encontrarla así, puso todas sus energías en el tratar de no reaccionar de la misma forma, con lágrimas.

-Candy, deja de hacerte daño –fue la súplica que musito, deseando poder leer la mente de la pecosa- no estás sola, yo estoy con contigo y lo estaré hasta que me pidas que me vaya.

La aludida volteo después de esas palabras, su vista se tropezó y se perdió en aquella turquesa mirada, creyó en él, pero la necesidad de abandonarse a su dolor estaba demasiado arraigada. Quería confiar en él, quería creer que era cierto, quería suponer que lo soportaría, que él no le permitiría ceder ante la melancolía.

El sincero caballero que era, le ayudo a levantarse y la llevo dentro del cobertizo, donde tomaron el desayuno.

Pocas palabras compartidas, incluso no era nada relajante, al contrario, la vergüenza de la rubia era demasiada y Terry, él parecía demasiado interesado en lo que decía el periódico. Termino el panque y el té, aun sin atreverse a decir nada más que el simple "gracias" pronunciado al ver su desayuno; se hizo del tenedor y lo sostuvo mientras tomaba un trago de jugo.

Mirando al jardín, intento tomar un trozo de fruta al azar, volteo al sentir que su tenedor había chocado con otro objeto metálico, más específicamente, con el cubierto del castaño. Sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos y luego, rieron sin saber a ciencia cierta porque lo hacían.

-lamento lo ocurrido –no quiso ser demasiado especifico, de hecho, se sentía como un tonto gracias a aquel accidente de tenedores.

-yo también –un poco más confiada de sí misma, comprendió a pesar de la vacilación.

El silencio se hizo por un momento más, le sonreída distraída de su acción, estudiaba el perfil del actor que había vuelto a interesarse por las noticias locales y suspiro de manera tal, que volvió a captar la atención del muchacho.

-todo bien?

-si –inexplicablemente, carcajeo- es que…

-qué? –acaso se había vuelto loca?

-no, nada –se calmó y regresando su vista al tazón con fruta, volvió a hablar- había pensado, bueno, quizá aún era muy pronto para algo así… pero había pensado que si era niña, la habría llamado Georgiana…

-Georgiana? –estaba demasiado estupefacto por el aparente cambio de humor y más aún, por el nuevo tema de conversación.

-si –hablaba con total tranquilidad haciendo ademanes demasiado sutiles- o Charlotte –suspiro, como si se hubiese percatado de lo que decía- y de ser niño, quizá David…

-David? –pregunto interesado

-tu pensaste en algún nombre?

-si –le hizo ver- ya olvidaste que te comente un poco, cuando aún estabas en el… -se detuvo de súbito.

-si –no presto atención- ya recuerdo. Y en que nombres pensaste?

-Julieta –dijo con cautela- o James, en caso de ser niño.

-ya conozco un James –tomo otro trozo fruta- Jimmy –recalco al percatarse de que el no comprendía- otro relegado del hogar de Pony.

-ah! –recordó a quien se refería- pero, eso que tiene que ver? El nombre es para mi hijo, no para el suyo… –Candy esbozo una esplendorosa sonrisa.

.si, creo, supongo que tienes razón –suspiro- James… –repitió- incluso me gusta más que David. –admitió.

Durante todo el viaje, Albert se preguntaba como seria tomada su decisión, tanto por su familia, como por el consejo y los inversionistas; sabía que sería difícil, que en ocasiones se vería obligado a dejar su búsqueda, sobre todo cuando los negocios o la familia lo necesitaran. Se preguntaba como haría para encararla, una vez que la encontrara; pensaba que quizá había hecho mal al ir a Savannah y no a Tallahassee, sin embargo se dejó llevar por el tiempo y no la percepción.

Sin querer, su pesadumbre lo condujo a tiempos mejores, a recordar los momentos felices al lado de su pequeña. Si, esos recuerdos serian lo que le mantendrían en pie, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido. Pero, por qué demonios no podía evitar pensar? Era una especie de brujería acaso? No, ya estaba desvariando; sonrió con aflicción, vaya cosas que se le ocurrían y el colmo era que ni siquiera así, lograba dejar atrás al dolor y la angustia que desde días anteriores, no lo abandonaban.

-como pude ser tan ciego? –se preguntó, refugiado en su cubículo- como pude equivocarme tanto? Como pude olvidarme tanto, de mí y de ti? Como podre remediarlo…?

Al llegar a la terminal, enseguida busco la oficina postal, dejando una misiva para George, informándole su vacilante decisión, asegurándoles que se mantendría en contacto y pidiéndole que no dudara de su palabra, cuando le afirmaba que regresaría de ser necesario, lo más pronto posible y solo temporalmente; para así poder volver a su búsqueda, la cual esperaba no le tomara más tiempo del que podía disponer.

Para el joven empresario la situación se había tornado una especie de predecible cliché; una vez más, no sabía por dónde empezar. Camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a un tranquilo parque, se sentía terriblemente agotado, se sentó en una de las tantas bancas del lugar, detuvo la vista en el área de juegos que a esa hora del día, se encontraba abarrotada; las risas de aquellas traviesas almas llegaban a sus oídos.

No quería sentirse así, no podía controlarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus celestes ojos; era un miserable que de poder pedir un deseo, desearía volver a ser niño, eternamente; y de tal forma, ser feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin obligaciones, pudiendo cometer mil tonterías que como consecuencia solo tuvieran un castigo. Si aún fuera un niño, habría sido incapaz de provocar el irreparable daño que causo y en el caso de haberlo hecho, el remordimiento no sería tan asfixiante.

-como habrías sido? –Pregunto al viento, con demasiado desconsuelo- como pude destruirte a ti también? Como…?

**X X X**

Hola a todas‼ que feliz soy de, al fin, poder publicarles el capítulo‼ sinceramente deseo les haya gustado, en lo particular se me escapo un "awww" cuando termine y leí la escena en el cobertizo. Y también debo decirles que este episodio guarda otra clave para el final; sabrán deducir cuál es?

Pasando a los comentarios que me regalaron, déjenme aclarar. Yo sé que les encanta el romance, que siempre lo dejo en lo más emocionante y que todo es para decepcionarlas y que a la hora de la hora, pues nada de nada. En ese aspecto, les pido un poco de paciencia, recuerden que lo de la pérdida del bebe es aún reciente; así que les prometo que en enero (según la trama, actualmente estamos en diciembre) habrá mayores demostraciones de afecto entre esos tortolitos.

Entre otras noticias, les aviso que estoy indecisa de hacer otros capítulos para **AÑO NUEVO** pero, que si los escribo; siguiendo su nombre, publicare justo en esa época y espero, resulten igual de polémicos. También, pronto les traeré el estreno de (mini fic) **MURMULLOS DEL SILENCIO o LLOVIZNA**, todo depende de cual termine de transcribir primero y si hablamos de **LAGRIMAS OBSCURAS**, comenzare a publicarlo, en cuanto termine el script de QSEV y adelante aún más capítulos de ambas historias.

Les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leerme y más aún, a quienes me dejan algún comentario:

**VereniceCanedo (gracias por dejarme un comentario en ECE y también, lamento decirte que solo es un one shot) ,Lemonade84, lucero, PATY (te prometo que será un final que por ahora, es difícil de suponer), LunaWhite 29 (lo de mi emotividad lo dije porque en mi loca imaginación, soy demasiado celosa de mi inventor; él es solo mío ¬¬ capisci?), Pathya (quizá es una especie de síndrome, pero creo que si y estoy consiente de esos tórridos finales, quizá eso es lo peor del caso =P), Rosi White, Liz, querida amiga mía, mil gracias y por ultimo a Lety Herrera, hasta el facebook, amiga, nos seguimos leyendo por allá.**

Y bueno, ya me conocen, soy demasiado parlanchina, en fin… me despido enviándoles todo mi afecto, junto con muchos besos y abrazos desde la, se supone, desagradable Tlaxcala (se nota que no soy de aquí?).

Monse - 4tardecer


	25. XXV ALEGRANDO CORAZONES

**ALEGRANDO CORAZONES**

Candy fue con Terry a la estación, para comprar los boletos, su tren saldría esa misma noche, el viaje seria largo y tendrían que transbordar; pero aun así, era algo que ya habían decidido.

El día entero había sido particularmente difícil para ambos y la razón, suponían que solo podía ser aquel nocturno encuentro frustrado; la ansiedad por que sucediera, el temor al daño, el miedo a la separación y la incertidumbre del futuro. A pesar de ello, la poca charla que compartían era sincera.

Por la tarde, salieron del hostal, no sin que antes Terry hubiera cortado alguna de aquellas flores tras el cobertizo y la rubia, hubiese insistido en volver a ser castaña; pretextando que así, al regresa a su trabajo no tendría ningún problema.

-rubia o morena… -le dijo cuando firmaban su salida del establecimiento, y colocando la flor entre su cabello- no importa, aun así sigues siendo una pecosa muy hermosa…

-gracias –respondió- tu también te verías bien si fueras rubio –rio- o si te cortaras el cabello…

-jamás! –sabía que era un juego- eso nunca sucederá!

Cuando regresaron a la terminal, debieron esperar pues el tren estaba retrasado; aun así ella había parecido recuperar su inseparable sonrisa, lo cual, aunque aquel joven sabia que era solo momentánea, esta se le había contagiado.

Vagando por las calles de aquella ciudad, Albert se preguntaba por el paradero de aquellos jóvenes; pero estaba tan desprendido de todo, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de entrar a algún hotel y preguntar por ellos. No, es mas, en ningún momento se percato de los 4 hoteles frente a los que paso. Solo se limitaba a pensar y caminar.

Savannah lo albergo solo por ese día, pues había procurado comprar un pasaje para aquella otra ciudad a la que le enviaba el corazón. Por un par de días no hallo respuesta alguna, quizá su desgano tenia mucho que ver; pero al tercero llego al pequeño albergue, donde al dar la descripción, se entero de que efectivamente, se hospedaron ahí y se marcharon unos días atrás.

Había fallado, de nuevo se le habían adelantado, pero a pesar de todo, aun no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y consiente del deplorable estado en que se encontraba la rubia, supuso que no se arriesgarían mas y Terry la llevaría directo a su hogar. Era definitivo, ya no tenía razón de continuar, así que ahora solo le restaba esperar y después comenzarla a buscar en hospitales, clínicas, sanatorios, lo que fuera, pero que tuviese enfermeras. Pero solo si el sentido común se lo permitía.

Albert se quedo un par de días, en el mismo hostal, mientras ahora meditaba en cual seria su siguiente paso. Al cual, por más vueltas que le diera, solo quería regresar a Chicago.

Fueron mas de 2 días de viaje ya que el tren que tomaron incluía demasiadas paradas, pero a pesar de ello Candy parecía estar retomando su buena salud, sabia perfectamente que a pesar de ello, debía tomar precauciones, como por ejemplo: evitar trepar arboles, mover objetos pesados, etc., pero eso seria por cuestión de unos cuantos meses.

Cuando llegaron, Cleveland lucia cubierto de nieve; después de aquellas noches calurosas que habían pasado, finalmente a mitad del viaje habían sacado sus abrigos; pero aun así, para el par era como si nuevamente entre ellos comenzara a formarse una barrera, el actor confiaba en que seria algo temporal, provocado por viaje; sin embargo, una vez que llegaron a la estación sabían que se separarían y era inevitable, aunque esta fuera solo temporal.

Sabiendo que la dejaba en buenas manos, Terry se marcho un par de días después, deponiendo la promesa de escribir y regresar a finales de enero, junto con la compañía; mientras ella contaría con el apoyo de los hermanos LeLudec para terminar de reponerse durante 5 días mas, un descanso forzado, sin poder hacer demasiado, ocupando la mente solo en hojear sus libros, tratando de no pensar demasiado, durmiendo de mas, extrañando al actor.

Candy sonrió al pensar en lo inverosímil de su relación, lo cierto era que el había prometido volver y escribir; y claro, antes había asegurado que se casaría con ella, pero la situación había cambiado y lo mas lógico era que con la desaparición del motivo también se habría marchado la intención. Dio un profundo suspiro, comprobando lo difícil que resultaba admitir que ni siquiera eran novios. Entonces, que eran?

Uno de esos días, llena de curiosidad, se pregunto que había pasado con la cuna y aquellas pocas ropa de bebe que había llegado a comprar. No muy segura, subió al ático donde descubrió un secreto taller con algunos posibles inventos de Stear y una peculiar foto que llamo su atención. En esta aparecían él y Archie.

-debes extrañarlo mucho –dijo en un susurro, levantando el corriente marco y volviendo a colocarlo en su lugar.

Siguió buscando por un momento no demasiado extenso y en una de las esquinas, la hallo; suspiro al ver la cuna que Terry había mandado comprar. Se acerco y reviso las piezas desarmadas detrás del pequeño colchón; sabias que no podría sacarla, pues este le obstruía para hacerlo. Después, entre otras cajas, noto una que estaba marcada con la palabra "BEBE"; fue hacia ella y la abrió, tomando una de las pequeñas prendas entre sus manos.

-algún día llegara alguien que pueda usar todo esto –dijo con melancolía- quizá aun pueda volver a tener un bebe… tal vez si Terry aun quiere estar conmigo –un suspiro salió de ella al recordarle- apenas te fuiste y ya quiero que regreses.

En ese instante escucho que alguien llegaba, rápidamente guardo la ropita, se sacudió el polvo y salió de ahí.

-Candy? Donde estas? –pregunto Stear al no encontrarla por ningún lado

-aquí estoy‼ -se delato bajando las escaleras- hoy llegaste temprano…

-si. No hay mucho trabajo en el taller –rio y se rasco la cabeza- preparaste la comida?

-ehm? Si.

-huele rico, espero tenga el mismo sabor…

-que estas queriendo decir? –lo observo suspicaz.

-Nada –rio- que preparaste?

A partir de que el actor se marchara, él era el encargado de hacerla feliz por eso, en cada ocasión que la encontraba triste, inmediatamente comenzaba con una conversación sobre alguno de los muchos momentos divertidos que habían pasado juntos, pero curiosamente ese día se invirtieron los papales.

Stear lucia melancólico y Candy se sintió culpable de no haberlo notado antes, para ella esa fue la mejor medicina al aliviar su pena; si, se sintió egoísta al darse cuenta de lo que no veía al sumirse en su dolor.

Su querido Stear sufría en silencio y ella sabia perfectamente por quien lo hacia, era obvio, no lograba concebir una mejor respuesta que esa; Patty. Y si a ello se le sumaba la pelea por defenderla de su propio hermano, las condiciones empeoraban.

-sabes? –Le dijo mientras comían- yo también los extraño…

-a quienes? –titubeo

-tu sabes… -sonrió nerviosa- recuerdas como nos divertíamos en Lakewood? –volvió a reír, pero con mas soltura- te acuerdas del aeroplano?

-jajajaja –rió el de anteojos- vaya que nos divertíamos… -exhaló con pesadez- por suerte saltamos antes de que explotara.

Sin pretenderlo ni darse cuenta, ambos olvidaban sus pesares, aunque solo fuere por un corto lapso de tiempo; entre bromas y risas, justo como antes, justo como siempre, justo como cuando ambos eran parte del Andrew, la única diferencia era que ya no lo seguían siéndolo; solo eran Candice White y Alistear LeLudec.

-estas inventando algo? –pregunto después de la comida, mientras ordenaba la mesa

-bueno… estar inventando algo, pues no, lo que estoy haciendo es arreglar un gramófono que hace poco compre… espera, estuviste husmeando en mis cosas?

-ehm…? Que bien‼ -evadió la pregunta- apresúrate, hace falta un poco de ruido en esta casa, quizá lo tengas listo para navidad‼ –le animo.

-eso espero…

-casi lo olvido! –Sonrió de manera ingenua- esta mañana recibí una carta de Patty.

-si? –disimulo su desinterés- y como esta?

-bien –no, Candy conocía demasiado bien a su primo- feliz…

-me da gusto

-ya lo superaste… -vaya que lo conocía- verdad?

-bueno, simplemente pensé que me dolería mas –encogió los hombros- quizá es por todo el tiempo que estuve lejos y… bueno… en realidad…

-que? –de pronto sintió demasiada curiosidad.

-es que cuando conocí a Patty… la verdad es que nunca estuve del todo enamorado de ella. Siempre he tenido un amor que a pesar de ser platónico, es demasiado fuerte y…

-un amor platónico? –le pregunto sumamente sorprendida- y quien es?

-bueno… es… -a punto de declarar su sentir, se lo pensó bien- no te diré!

-y por que no?

-porque no te quiero decir. Y punto.

-al menos una pista

-bueno, déjame pensar… a ella siempre le mostraba mis inventos, porque en ese entonces, todos estaban hechos con la intención de hacerla sonreír –un poco tarde se percato de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Stear… eres tan dulce, debo admitir que fuiste muy discreto; nunca me di cuenta, quizá ella tampoco .más despistada no podía ser.

-eso creo –confirmo a media voz, inseguro de si habría preferido que supiera de quien se trataba

La ojiverde se marchó dejándolo meditabundo. A él le habría agradado ser para ella mucho más que un amigo, cuanto había deseado tener el valor suficiente para confesárselo, recordaba lo mucho que le dolió su preferencia por Anthony, la resignación que vivió al enterarse de que también su hermano sentía exactamente lo mismo por su prima, como fue que Terry se les adelanto al robar su corazón, después Albert fue su dueño y ahora nuevamente era Terry, el que brindándole tanto apoyo, de nuevo se estaba ganando su amor o mejor dicho, había vuelto a ganarse su querer.

No había duda de ello, el estaba luchando por ella y su entrega era tal, que estaba dispuesto a dejar su vida actual por reconocer como propio a un hijo que llevaría la sangre de otro; y eso era algo que el ingenioso inventor sabia que a el mismo le habría costado demasiado trabajo lograr, si es que hubiese estado en los zapatos del actor. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

Para cuando al fin llego la navidad, Candy ya había retomado su puesto en el hospital e incluso compro algunos obsequios para sus amigos; a Anne Marie le dio un lindo vestido color verde, a Stear le regaló un juego de herramientas para que continuara con sus inventos, a Margueritte le entregó una mascada color violeta y para Terry consiguió un suéter en color oxford, que le daría en cuanto le fuere posible.

Ese día lo pasaron felices, hicieron una cena sencilla, disfrutaron de un poco de música, cortesía del gramófono reparado por Stear y para terminar la velada, el trió de señoritas descubrió que su querido hermano no había perdido su toque en eso de inventar, dado que mientras bailaban, el aparato se sobrecalentó llenando a la estancia de humo y ocasionando un corto que les dejaría sin electricidad hasta el día siguiente.

Esa misma noche, Terry también tenia un regalo para su novia; porque el seguía firme en su idea de casarse con ella, a pesar de nunca haber llevado una relación normal o estado juntos el tiempo suficiente, a excepción del colegio, pero de eso ya hacia bastante tiempo. Aun así compro un discreto anillo que pensaba entregarle en persona el día en que la volviera a ver.

A pesar de ser una fecha especial, tal vez fue por ello que tuvo que realizar un par de funciones; lo cual se repetiría la fecha del año nuevo. Agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, relegó a la cena que el director había organizado para su elenco y prefirió aislarse en su habitación, donde ocupo la poca energía que le restaba en escribir una carta informando la fecha en que la compañía estaría en Cleveland. Para su fortuna, después de visitar dicha ciudad, solo faltarían 5 ciudades por visitar, antes de regresar a Broadway y ahí seguir otros 2 meses de temporada.

Albert había regresado a Lakewood para pasar ahí la temporada de fiestas. La mañana de navidad, tal como había sido su costumbre, fue al hogar de Pony para entregar juguetes a los niños residentes del lugar. Archie, Dante y Annie le habían acompañado, pero incluso así, todo mundo sintió la ausencia de Candy.

Fue durante esos días que se entero del rompimiento entre su sobrino y la siempre amigable Tatjana. El sentimiento de culpa volvió a embargarlo, sin embargo no dudaba al creer que tarde o temprano se reconciliarían. Por su parte, los pelinegros seguían juntos, aunque habían postergado su compromiso.

Mientras en aquel humilde orfanato, donde siempre era bien recibido; Albert no logro dejar de notar el correo colocado descuidadamente sobre una pequeña mesa, a la entrada de los dormitorios. Se dejo llevar por la curiosidad y olvidando su educación, espero hasta que nadie estuviera cerca y reviso las misivas, esperando encontrar algún indicio de la rubia. Encontró que casi todos los remitentes eran cercanos, de hecho solo había tres sobre provenientes de otros estados; una de Patty, otra de un tal Harry Kelly desde Washington y la ultima de una supuesta C. Julieta W. de Cleveland.

El rubio se burlo de si mismo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejo las cartas en el sitio exacto del que las había levantado y siguió su camino hasta la capilla del hospicio; donde los niños hacían fila frente al altar, esperando a recibir su obsequio.

Recargado en uno de los pilares, el aun joven empresario era testigo ausente de la escena, volvió a sonreír al recordar la travesura que acaba de cometer, sabia que de haberlo visto Elroy Andrew, ella habría hecho todo un escándalo por su descortesía.

De pronto, una duda empaño sus cavilaciones al ser consiente de lo que hace unos minutos había leído; busco en su memoria y recordó a la morena de ojos verdes que había confundido con Candy, cuando tanto George como Archie habían estado ahí para detener cualquier intento de acercamiento, incluso, pronto había desechado aquella idea. Pero Annie, juraría que la había visto, de lo contrario seria demasiada coincidencia y ahora esa carta.

De nuevo había confusión, de nuevo demasiada intriga, de nuevo no sabia que hacer. Había regresado con la intención de permitirle a Candy una vida apacible, lejos de lo significaba estar bajo el cobijo de su apellido y sobretodo, porque admitía no ser tan cínico como para encararla, no después de haber sido pieza clave en la muerte de su hijo nonato. No, primero debía seguir martirizándose, culpándose y despreciándose por haber sido tan vil.

Los niños habían pasado un día increíble, los adultos por igual. Al iniciar la tarde, los primeros en marcharse habían sido precisamente Annie y Dante y les siguió Archie, dejando a un meditabundo Albert que insistía en querer seguir ayudando; por su puesto, las administradoras del hogar no le permitieron hacer demasiado.

Durante un descanso de las mujeres, Albert se les acerco con la intención de saber si ellas poseían alguna información que le fuera de utilidad para cuando decidiera retomar su búsqueda. Con el fin de no ir directo al asunto, comenzó a narrar alguna de sus memorias, respecto a la rubia, pero justo cuando supo que las damas habían mordido el anzuelo y charlaban con mayor soltura; no pudo evitar preguntar por el paradero de la chica en cuestión.

-si joven Andrew; lo sabemos –a pesar de haber dudado, fue la señorita Pony quien contesto de manera firme y obedeciendo a su instinto maternal- sin embargo nos pidió no revelar nada. Espero nos entienda.

Decepcionado, no quiso insistir, de antemano sabia que no lograría nada, pero al menos debía intentar. Después de 20 insistentes minutos y sin más que hacer ahí, dejo pasar un instante más, en los que medio jugó con algún niño y finalmente se retiro.

Una semana después, en la mansión de las rosas, en Lakewood, se llevaba a cabo la tradicional fiesta para recibir el año nuevo. Parcialmente tenso, Albert intento aparentar tranquilidad, aunque era notoria su inestabilidad; el tener ahí a la familia política de su tía y que la gente notara la ausencia de la rubia, mas el resiente rompimiento de su compromiso; le tenían sumamente tenso, a pesar de que trataba de convencerse de que no le afectaban los rumores.

La ocasión fue un éxito a medias, los únicos tropiezos solo habían sido Neal que insistió respecto al paradero de la enfermera y Elisa que intento conseguir un buen partido y solo abrió la boca para hablar pestes de Nichole.

En Cleveland, esa noche las chicas tenían guardia nocturna, posponiendo cualquier celebración que planearan tener. Sin mucho que hacer y sin demasiadas ganas de pensar, recordó la fiesta a la que cada noche como esa, a la cual, desde su anuncio como cabeza de tan poderosa familia, siempre asistía rigurosamente del brazo de Albert. Todo era tan diferente ahora, ahora estaba en un frio hospital donde solo bajaría a la sala de descanso por cuestión de 15 minutos, para abrazar y felicitar a los pocos compañeros con quienes compartía turno.

A las 11:45 pm dejo su puesto y caminando por el largo pasillo, se preguntaba; como estaría Albert? A quien habría invitado como su pareja? Habría sido una fiesta igual a las de siempre? Y Archie, se habría divertido sin ella? Vagando entre sus preguntas, recordó a Terry, él también iba a trabajar esa noche, precisamente en Kansas City, luego en St. Louis y de ahí a Indianapolis. Luego pensó en su antiguo hogar, su colina de Pony, en los niños y sus madres; Candy se pregunto por el estado de estas y la razón por la que aun no contestaban su última carta, de hecho, tampoco había recibido correspondencia de Annie.

Sin proponérselo, recordó el día en que la morena le había visitado, en particular aquella visión en la estación. En dicho momento deseo que hubiese sido real, no solo un espejismo o alguien con un gran parecido; pero no, para la ojiverde estaba más que claro que el final de ese año, había sido el peor de su vida.

Un sueño, una pesadilla; si, eso fue lo que vivió durante el último mes del año aun en curso que al fin terminaba dejándole malos recuerdos. Pero al menos había algo que lo salvaba todo; la ilusión que regresaría a finales del enero que estaba por comenzar.

-feliz año nuevo Candy! –a punto de llegar a la sala de descanso, Margueritte la abrazo.

**X X X**

Que tal chicas! Lo admito; en el capítulo anterior, las extrañe casi a todas. Y ahora, les dejo este episodio un tanto más light, pero que aun así, no deja de ser un tanto nostálgico; o al menos así lo percibí.

Entre otras cosas, les confirmo que al fin daré inicio a **LAGRIMAS OBSCURAS**, que encontraran el próximo 14 de julio, en la categoría **"M"**. Las espero por allá! =)

También, les hago una invitación a unirse a **"Le Chateau de Candy Candy** en facebook; les adelanto que estamos organizando nuevas actividades, como por ejemplo: "Los juegos Candylimpicos", en los cuales solo se requiere de una pizca de imaginación e ingenio, para participar. Entre algunas actividades, tendremos:

»Tiro al blanco con Susana.

»Lanzamiento a Terry. Por mencionar solo un par.

La participación depende del juego, pues podrán participar individualmente o en algunos casos en equipo de dos.

Ojala se animen y nos acompañen; si buscan un link, lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil (ya lo anexe).

Y para terminar; agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios:

**Verenice Canedo, lucero, Lizzig y Lemonade84. **También incluyo a Lety Herrera y Rosie White, hasta el face.

Sin más, me despido. Besos y abrazos desde la húmeda Tlaxcala.

4tardecer – Monse


	26. XXVI FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es para bla, bla, bla… bueno, para que decir mas, si ya saben de lo que tratará, o no? lo de siempre y solo porque al fin cumplo. Pero no se emocionen tanto. Ok? =P

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Enero había resultado ser interesante y prometedor. Durante la primera semana del nuevo año, Candy fue a su primera consulta, como seguimiento al fatídico "accidente".

El medico, creyendo que era casada, le hablo de ciertas técnicas de prevención, algunas recientemente descubiertas e incluso, la atenta rubia se sonrojo al escuchar que a finales del siglo pasado, en Inglaterra se habían comenzado a fabricar algunos de estos, en materiales nuevos; pero su semblante se mostro aun mas avergonzado al observar un método de colocación, en un plátano, por supuesto.

-y como dice que se llaman? –pregunto la "inocente" joven, sosteniendo uno de aquellos envoltorios metálicos.

-Preservativo. Lo pueden conseguir en cualquier farmacia –aseguro el medico, sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza- como le explique, se están fabricando de látex y sirven para prevenir embarazos, al igual que algunas enfermedades. Hasta que podamos estar seguros de su recuperación, le sugiero que usen este método, dado que es el más accesible.

-y dice que, que es forzoso que yo se lo ponga, cierto…? –sonrió con timidez

Candy salió del consultorio sintiendo que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, como si fueran consientes del paquete recién recibido por aquel doctor con mentalidad tan abierta; sostuvo su bolso con fuerza tal, que de haber algún ladrón cerca, este preferiría robar a cualquier otro transeúnte. Llegar a casa no le tomo demasiado tiempo y después de tomar algunas cosas de la cocina, se encerró en su pieza donde abrió uno de los dichosos preservativos, cerro los ojos, exhalo profundamente y se hiso de un pepino.

-tengo que practicar… –concentrada en convertirse una maestra en aquello, mordía su lengua de vez en cuando y hacia ademanes de decepción, cuando fallaba y rompía alguno de los preciados preservativos; aunque después de todo, podía conseguir mas, además era por su propio bien, era para algo que anhelaba hacer y quizá Terry tampoco sabía colocarlo.

Su alegría parecía comenzar a resurgir, aunque sabía que era imposible olvidar y solo restaban un par de días para que volviera a ver a Terry; incluso ya habían comprado entradas para asistir a la función y Anne Marie iba a doblar turno para tener esa noche libre y poder asistir.

El 19 de enero del año en curso, la compañía Stratford llego a la ciudad. En vano Candy fue a la estación, había tanta gente que era fácil confundirla con otra fan; la verdad es que ni siquiera logro ver a Terry y no tuvo mas opción que retirarse triste, agitada y engentada, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano, el muchacho la buscaría.

De regreso a casa, la de nuevo castaña aprovecho para hacer algunas compras en las que se tomo más tiempo del necesario y es que la Sra. Chamberlain tenía varios chismes nuevos que seguramente a su clienta le interesaban saber y aunque no fue así, de todas formas la retuvo hasta hacérselos saber y quizá recabar nueva información.

A tan solo unos lotes de llegar a su destino, se encontró con una gran encrucijada. Frente a su puesta se hallaba una maleta demasiado grande, a pesar de que no había nadie en las cercanías; pero aun así, con la duda entre ceja y ceja, entro a dejar sus compras. De manera cuidadosa tomo el bate de béisbol que Stear adquirió como protección y regreso al pórtico a buscar al posible dueño del indiscreto equipaje; a partir del porche, solo tuvo que seguir el camino de huellas en la nieve que le llevaron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde de inmediato reconoció la espalda del intruso.

-Terry! –grito entusiasmada y provocando que el ojiazul resbalara del sitio en que se apoyaba para trepar o quizá solo estaba dando un vistazo al interior de la casita- al fin llegaste! Ten cuidado…

-ohm? –se levanto sacudiendo la nieve de su pantalón y abrigo- si –una vez termino, se acerco para abrazarla- ya sé que me extrañaste, no es necesario tal recibimiento –ironizo al señalar el bate.

-es que, creí que podía necesitarlo –sonrió nerviosa, soltó el madero y correspondió al abrazo- en donde te vas a quedar? Necesito saber para ir a visitarte

-bueno, la compañía se quedara en un hotel cerca del hipódromo.

-cual?

-espera, es que yo… –hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta de que llego a esa casa sin invitación, solo esperaba ser bien recibido, ya que también ayudaba a pagar el alquiler- yo le dije a Robert que no hiciera reservación pata mi.

-por que? –se estremeció en un escalofrió provocado por el clima invernal- espera, vamos adentro, pero sígueme contando.

-por supuesto –camino a su lado- te decía que, bueno, supuse que podría quedarme aquí, con ustedes –se rasco la cabeza sabiendo lo tonto que debía verse o al menos así es como se sentía- quizá en la recamara que esta libre…

-que buena idea! –claro! En realidad, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Se tomo del brazo del joven y siguieron a la entrada- así podrás contarme todo respecto a tu viaje.

Sin duda, el actor estaba feliz de volver a estar con ella y aun mas al confirmar que tal como le había hecho saber en cartas, ya estaba recuperada tanto física como emocionalmente.

En la pequeña antesala y luego de encender la chimenea, se sentaron juntos; Candy escuchaba con atención, mientras Terry narraba un poco de lo sucedido en durante su viaje y los escasos lugares por que camino. Ella correspondió con algunos detalles sobre su consulta, por supuesto, omitió la parte de los preservativos, y le habló de otras anécdotas graciosas, ocurridas a todos, durante su ausencia.

-a que hora entras a trabajar? –pregunto, sabiendo las obligaciones de la chica.

-bueno, por ahora tengo el turno vespertino; aunque esta noche hare jornada doble… acaso ya quieres que me vaya?

-no! No, pero tampoco pretendo que vayas con retraso. –contesto en seguida- y por que el turno doble?

-es que una de mis compañeras me pidió el favor –confeso, encogiéndose de hombros- de hecho, la semana pasada, también hice un turno doble.

-qué? –quiso regañarla- como se te ocurre hacer eso?

-se me ocurrió, porque quería tener el suficiente tiempo libre

-y para que quieres tiempo libre?

-como que para que? –Candy ironizo creyendo que la respuesta era más que clara- de otra forma, no podría ir a la función; además, estoy en condiciones de hacerlo –reprocho- el Dr. Roberts me autorizo.

-pero, pecas –se denotaba el tono preocupado. Acorto la poca distancia y paso un brazo por la espalda de la rubia, en un medio abrazo- aun así no me agrada, prefiero que no hagas demasiado esfuerzo. Te cuidaras, de acuerdo?

-si… –respondió con algo de fastidio y sin prestarle mucha importancia.

Después de comer y dejar la maleta en la que seria su recamara; Terry la llevo al hospital para enseguida ir al ensayo en el teatro de la ciudad y aprovechar el momento para informarse acerca de la compañía local, sin embargo solo pudo hablar con el dueño del establecimiento, el cual le dijo que uno de los directores asistiría a la función del día siguiente.

Cuando el castaño regresó a casa, Stear lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, resignado, como siempre; Anne Marie también estaba ahí, con una autentica alegría y Margueritte, que solo quería ir a dormir ya que al igual que la rubia, había doblado turno. Durante la cena, los cuatro conversaron animosamente, pues aunque había pasado solo mes y medio desde el "accidente" y de que fuera a dejar a Candy, de igual forma lo habían extrañado; pues así eran las hermanas LeLudec.

Cuando Anne Marie estuvo lista para regresar al hospital, Terry se ofreció a acompañarla, encontrando ahí el pretexto perfecto para ver a su novia, llevarle algo de cenar y si tenía suerte, darle un beso de buenas noches. Lamentablemente no pudo verla, ya que estaba haciendo una curación y tenia que hacerle algunos puntos a su paciente; pero esto no le desanimo, esperaba poder desayunar con ella y aparte, estarían juntos toda la tarde, o al menos eso es lo que deseaba.

Dentro del hospital, la enfermera trato de apresurarse, termino 10 minutos después de que Anne Marie saliera con el recado para Terry; a paso veloz salió con la esperanza de que aun estuviera por ahí, pero este ya se había marchado y como única acción posible de realizar; regreso, anhelando que la noche no fuera tan aburrida; a final de cuentas, estaba en el área de urgencias y lo ideal seria que nada realmente grave pasara, o seria ella quien terminaría pagando las consecuencias, debido a sus restricciones medicas.

Ese 20 de enero, muy temprano, después de que Margueritte entrara al hospital; el actor esperaba solo, entre el frio invernal, soportando el malintencionado viento a pesar del grueso abrigo y deseando que el clima fuera mas clemente.

La bufanda que portaba solo cubría cierta parte de su rostro y sin nada mejor que hacer, se recargo en un árbol, intentando atajase un poco de aquella ventisca. Solo podía pensar y entre tantas cavilaciones, los recuerdos le trajeron las memorias de una deprimente Susana.

Pocos minutos después de las 6, finalmente comenzaron a salir las primeras enfermeras, siento Candy una de estas; para ella el frio le dio de golpe y en cuanto lo reconoció, corrió a él para abrazarlo y cobijarse un poco ya que la gabardina que portaba no era demasiado abrigadora.

-Terry –dijo con voz temblorosa, justo en el momento en que la envolvía en sus brazos- hace mucho frio…

-olvidaste tu abrigo –agregó con dulzura- lo traje, sabiendo que te haría falta.

Candy levanto el rostro, mientras él le acomodaba aquella prenda, se miraban fijamente a los ojos y una vez que termino de ponérselo, volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos, mientras le regalaba un suave beso en la frente; sin decir o hacer nada más, solo disfrutando del inocente contacto y esperando a que saliera la otra enfermera.

Al verlos, Anne Marie dudo de acercarse, no quería interrumpir; sin embargo el clima le sugirió apresurarse; pues comenzaban a caer algunos copos de nieve.

-nos vamos? –después de fingir un poco de tos, esa fue la sonriente frase con que mostro su presencia

-andando –confirmo el ojiazul, mientras la antes rubia le tomaba de la mano.

En casa ya les esperaba Stear, que había preparado un delicioso chocolate caliente y había comprado un panque de nueces. A eso de las 8:00 la francesita dormía, el inventor terminaba de prepararse para ir a su trabajo y Candy dormitaba en el sillón, con los pies sobre este y cubierta por una cálida manta; abrazada a Terry, quien le decía algo que en realidad no lograba entender gracias a la ensoñación.

Gracias al agotamiento, la enfermera se quedo dormida poco a poco. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que se marcho Stear, ni siquiera se entero de cómo fue que llego a su habitación.

Al filo del medio día, Candy despertó sedienta, se sorprendió al reconocer su pieza, se estiro y salió; la casa estaba en completo silencio, busco por la sala, en el pórtico y en el patio trasero; pero no halló a aquel que buscaba. Regreso al interior de la vivienda y recordando que no había buscado en el segundo nivel, bebió el agua que necesitaba y siguió buscándolo, solo para descubrir que tampoco estaba en su recamara. Inquieta, pero aun cansada, se subió a la momentánea cama del actor, recargo la cabeza en la cabecera, abrazo una almohada, encogió los pies y a pesar del esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos, el sueño regreso.

Minutos después, Terry volvió y sabiendo que las chicas dormían, fue directo a buscar su maleta. Al abrir la puerta de su alcoba, sonrió cuando la vio ahí, así, en esa posición tan… extraña.

-Candy –la llamo, moviendo su hombro- Candy. Que haces aquí?

-donde estabas? –bostezo y se estiro- te estuve buscando.

-fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba –le explico- anda, levántate y ve a tu cama, duerme lo suficiente porque pasaras toda la tarde conmigo

-pero no tengo sueño –reprocho

-claro! –ironizo- y que hacías antes de que llegara? –no la dejo responder- anda, lo necesitas –rio despacio para no despertar a Anne Marie- no quiero que a mitad de la función, comiences a roncar

-yo no ronco! –se levanto a enfrentarlo y con las manos en las cadera continuo- y si eso es una posibilidad, será porque tu actuación es tan aburrida que induce al sueño. –Terry volvió a reír divertido y cruzo los brazos para contraatacar, pero ahora fue ella quien no le permitió hablar- que vas a hacer mientras tanto? –suavizo su gesto

-tendrás hambre al despertar, así que preparare la comida.

Casi a empujones, Candy regreso a su recamara y no volvió a despertar, hasta pasadas las 3 pm; para entonces los LeLudec ya habían comido, aunque Stear regreso al trabajo después de eso, pero Terry quiso esperarla.

Dos horas después de comer, la feliz pareja se dirigió al teatro; donde todo el elenco y personal de la compañía se asombraron al ver a la antes rubia. Robert fue el primero en acercárseles y saludarlos, Candy converso con él, mientras los actores se preparaban para la presentación.

-así que eres enfermera? –el director no sabia mucho de ella.

-si. Como lo sabe?

-Terry me ha hablado un poco sobre ti; aunque debo admitir que por parte de toda la compañía, te doy las gracias.

-gracias? Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada

-desde que supe que Terry te tiene como novia, se ha mostrado un poco mas… tolerante –la chica rió- su eterno carácter fuerte, cerrado y testarudo, ahora es mas amistoso…

Su charla se desenvolvió en torno al joven actor, temas como la caída que padeció luego del accidente de Susana, su regreso a la compañía y la muerte de aquella que fue su rival; de la cual solo sabia lo descrito en los periódicos.

En el área de camerinos, Karen estaba sumamente sorprendida por la presencia de aquella castaña y su extremo parecido con una rubia que hace mucho conoció. Motivada por su curiosidad, fue a buscar a Terry para que se la presentara.

-pero ya la conoces! –dijo después de una carcajada- o eso fue lo que me dijo.

-pues es una mentirosa –aclaro la joven- nunca la había visto

-claro que si –sintió la necesidad de explicarle- hace años, cuando fue el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", estuvo ahí, yo la lleve.

-no es cierto, a quien llevaste fue a esa tal Candy –de pronto reacciono- no! Es Candy?

-si, es ella –rio por la expresión incrédula de su amiga- solo que se tiño el cabello

-y le sienta bien el tono chocolate –salió corriendo y desde el pasillo grito- iré a comprobarlo!

La actriz no tardo en ubicarla; aun a distancia, la miro detenidamente y confirmo lo que le había dicho su buen amigo. Así que sin titubear más, fue a saludarla.

-hola! –ya de cerca, la personalidad de la intrusa era mas que obvia.

-Karen! –se alegro al verla- como has estado?

-muy bien y tu?

-se conocen? –el director las observo, notando la familiaridad que había entre ellas

-por supuesto! –respondió la enfermera

-entonces las dejare solas –se retiro con sigilo

-como estas? –la actriz repitió la pregunta

-pues bien… -sonreía

-Terry me conto un poco de lo que les paso el mes pasado…

-Karen –dejo de lado su reciente alegría- no quiero habar de ello, aun es muy difícil para mi…

-disculpa, no fue mi intención, no puedo ni imaginar lo duro que debe ser… -la ojiverde solo pudo responder con una mueca apretada.

Por algunos minutos, la actriz despejo la tensión al hablar de algunos asuntos respecto a la compañía, hasta que llegada cierta hora, la intrusa se excuso, pues debía encontrarse con sus hermanos. En su camino, justo a un par de metros de la puerta del staff; se encontró con Terry, quien le pidió que no lo esperaran, ya que lo más probable seria que se retrasaría, como siempre; pero lo que no dijo, fue que no quería que ella se viera forzada a batallar con sus fans.

Cuando la función termino, el grupo LeLudec se fue directo a casa; el camino fue largo y frio, habían deseado encontrar un carruaje, pero los pocos que había cobraban demasiado. A una calle de llegar a su desino, la familia escucho a alguien que intentaba correr tras ellos; preocupado, Stear volteo para averiguar de quien se trataba, y descubriendo que era Terry, lo esperaron.

En cuanto llegaron a la vivienda, el inventor encendió la chimenea y las chicas prepararon té. Margueritte fue la primera en marcharse y poco a poco le siguieron los demás, dejando a Terry al final, pues quería asegurarse de que Candy hiciera lo propio.

Sin entender su inconsciente, una pesadilla atormentaba al actor con la repetición de cierto ensayo, que marco su existencia al arrebatarle a su pecosa. Un tímido roce acompañado de algunos besos que comenzaban a recorrer su cuello; le despertaron, haciéndole olvidar el amargo sueño.

-Candy… –dijo a media voz, gimiendo gracias al sueño y separándose un poco- que haces aquí?

-ya es media noche –sonrió- solo vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

-y solo por eso me despertaste? –la abrazo y beso con ternura- no lo olvidaste… -el tono dormilón hizo imposible deducir si se trataba de una afirmación o una pregunta.

-nunca lo haría –respondió al abrazo.

-gracias pecosa

-ven –pidió suplicante- te daré tu primer regalo.

Sonriendo, el ojiazul se desperezo y levanto despacio, sin camisa y sin imaginar lo que recibiría; la siguió hasta su recamara, donde espero recargado en el marco de la puerta. Ella, al ver que no se animaba a entrar, lo jalo y cerró la portezuela.

-siéntate –pidió mientras sacaba una caja con el suéter que le había comprado antes de navidad. Dejo claro aquello, mientras tomaba asiento junto a el y se lo entregaba.

Quizá, con mas cuidado del requerido, abrió el paquete e identifico el contenido, de inmediato lo vistió y notando que le quedaba perfecto, ambos sonrieron.

-gracias –a esas alturas de su vida, a Terry le daba lo mismo, si el mundo entero reparaba en su cambio de actitud para con ella y solo tal vez, con los demás- me gusta –seguía sonriendo, pero recordando la hora que era, agrego- bueno, te veré en la mañana, duerme bien.

-espera! –casi grito levantándose tras él

-hay algo mas?

-si…

Bastante nerviosa y sin atreverse a ser directa, tomo sus manos con un toque de firmeza e hizo que le abrazara. En vano inhalo tratando de dejar a un lado la timidez, levanto el rostro y le dio un beso, que fue gratamente correspondido, pero que después de unos segundos, el castaño interrumpió; alejándola, con calma, con ternura y a corta distancia.

-quédate conmigo esta noche –rogo, en un arranque de valor

-Candy, yo no debería… -otro rápido beso, extinguió sus palabras.

-por favor… -sabia que debía hacer algo, o se marcharía

Terry no esperaba nada de lo siguiente, de hecho, le sorprendió la iniciativa de su pecosa.

Ella había comenzado a acariciar su pecho sobre el suave suéter, mientras volvía a buscar sus labios, pero ahora, con demasiada pasión. Inconscientemente, el joven hizo su abrazo más fuerte, al tiempo en que iniciaba a acariciar la femenina espalda. Candy se aparto un poco, sonrió triunfante y nuevamente lo condujo hasta el lecho que compartirían esa noche y una vez ahí, las caricias regresaron.

Terry se dejo quitar el suéter, solo para poder sentir sobre su piel, el directo roce que había dejado de ser tímido. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos y exigentes; sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de ella, e inesperadamente, le trajeron el recuerdo de la última vez en que estuvieron en una situación similar, y Terry reacciono abruptamente.

-Candy –dijo, queriendo detenerla

-esta bien… -intuyo su preocupación- yo estoy bien. Además, tengo algo que me receto el medico, para cuidarme.

-que? –eso era algo que ella omitió, cuando le hablo de su consulta

-si –rio con cautela y bajo él, se estiro lo suficiente para alcanzar un pequeño envoltorio metálico- esto –se lo mostro- lo sabes usar?

-ehm? –de pronto se sitio avergonzado por la respuesta- bueno, yo, la verdad… es lo que creo que es?

-he practicado, por si no sabes

-como dices? –pregunto incrédulo, imaginando la única manera que el conocía

-si –sonrió, ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho- me dijo el medico que practicara con un pepino o algo similar…

-ah…! –resoplo aliviado y apenado por su loca imaginación- segura que estas bien?

-si –volvió a reír con inocencia y entregando el paquetito- este es tu segundo regalo -Terry lo tomo con mayor confianza y prisa

Pronto comenzó a recorrer su cuello y hombros, dejando solo el rastro de sus labios, regalándole caricias mas profundas y haciéndole saber de su creciente virilidad, tomándose un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de aquello que siempre había anhelado hacer; después se levanto un poco y mirando fijamente a Candy, confeso su sentir.

-no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado por ti –para la ojiverde, esa era la mas bella declaración que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

Después de recibir una esplendorosa sonrisa, volvió a besarla, se incorporo y termino de quitarse el estorboso pijama, para colocarse el obsequio recientemente recibido y bajo la escasa luz de la pequeña lámpara, se entrego a las caricias de su amada.

Sin ningún temor, despojo a Candy de las pocas prendas que tenia encima; se deleitaba, jugaba al acariciar aquella ansiada piel, aquella institución que al fin reclamaría como propia. Se tomo su tiempo para recorrer, con mano firme, aquel cuerpo delicadamente iluminado; sabiendo que ella se dejaba hacer, sabiendo de su entrega. Para ellos, cada caricia era un nuevo descubrimiento y sin querer esperar mas, usando el clima de pretexto; Candy lo atrajo hacia si, sintiendo el roce entre su intimidad y la de él.

Terry no tenía prisa. Si, se encontraba bastante excitado, pero la felicidad que le inundaba, le aconsejo tener paciencia. Con una tormentosa calma, retomo aquel olvidado rastro de besos, que seguramente ya antes había marcado en la tersa piel, aunque solo fuera en sus fantasías; pero ella, impaciente, comenzó con su vaivén y sintiendo aquella fricción, solo quería saber lo que seria tenerlo en ella.

No, esto era demasiado para el pobre Terry; simplemente, con aquel movimiento, ya no podía soportar mas. Perdiendo el control, quería dejar de imaginar lo que seria ser uno mismo con ella, quería saberlo y disfrutarlo, hasta quedar satisfecho.

No lo demoro mas, levemente la tomo de la cintura, mientras se introducía tan despacio como le era posible y con un beso ahogaba los placenteros gemidos, sintiendo como ella detenía su cadencia, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando de aquel íntimo encuentro.

Fue entonces cuando al fin, se entregaron por completo, exclamando tiernas palabras de amor, sabiéndose dueños el uno del otro, sin pensar en nada ni nadie más. Solo eran ellos, preocupándose solo de dar caricias y besos.

-te gusto tu regalo…? -murmuro somnolienta, algún tiempo después, luego de recuperar el aliento, ya con la luz apagada y cobijada entre los brazos de su amado.

**XXX**

Bueno, que puedo decir; solo que a partir de este punto, es necesario, quizá obligatorio, admitir que Terry es el galán principal en esta historia. Aunque eso no quiere decir que al final, ellos terminaran viviendo felices por siempre.

Espero que esta entrega les haya agradado y les haya satisfecho (me refiero a el curioso regalito que recibió Terry); les dije, había mucha tensión, pero Candy aun no estaba en condiciones para algo así. Por otra parte, sé que Albert estuvo ausente, pero pronto volveremos a saber de él. Y también, les aviso; se aproxima la próxima tragedia y mi victima dolerá demasiado; sin embargo, a veces no hay que hacer mucho caso a los rumores.

Una vez les dejo esto en mente; agradezco su lectura y aun más sus reviews a:

**Lety Herrera, Luna White, Guest, angelrn, Verenice Canedo, Rubi y Lemonade84**

Amigas; yo se que para algunas, esta les resulta ser una historia muy compleja, algo real y difícil; pero quiero que recuerden que a pesar de todo, si en algo admiro a Candy, es en su espíritu de lucha; por supuesto que no soporto sus caídas y el hecho de que sea una llorona, pero la considero fuerte, al igual que el resto de los personajes, a excepción de Annie y Patty.


	27. XXVII HASTA PRONTO

**HASTA PRONTO**

Las hermanas LeLudec se levantaron temprano, a las 5:15 am ya tomaban su desayuno. Después de lavarse los dientes y mientras terminaban de alistarse, los discretos ruidos que hacían alertaron a Terry; que a pesar de dormir tranquilo, se mantenía al pendiente, para poder regresar a su recamara, discretamente y sin que el resto se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Unos 20 minutos después, al tiempo en que se vestía, escucho la voz de Stear apresurado a las chicas y casi de inmediato, los pasos veloces de estas dejándole escuchar la puerta al cerrarla. Sin perder el tiempo, beso a Candy, que ni siquiera se inmuto, debido a que dormía profundamente, y salió de la recamara, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta había vuelto a ser abierta.

-espérame aquí. No me tardo –dijo Margueritte, cerrando tras de sí, para que su hermano no notara lo que ella vio- buen día Terry…

-Ma-Margueritte… -apenas musito.

-Stear no vio nada –se apresuro a hacerle saber, caminando hacia las escaleras- y por lo que a mí respecta –le sonrió- yo tampoco…

-gracias –la siguió a la planta alta de la casa

-no tienes nada que agradecer –alego la francesa- solo, cuídala. Ella aun no está del todo bien.

-lo sé –admitió

-por cierto –continúo antes de entrar a su habitación- feliz cumpleaños.

-gracias Margie –se recargo en la pared y al ver que la joven se apresuraba, añadió- que te vaya bien –por toda respuesta, Margueritte le dedico una mirada dulce y enseguida salió con la cartera que había olvidado.

Al entrar a su aposento, el actor se quito el nuevo suéter y se aventó en la cama, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño; sin embargo era inconsciente de la sonrisa que mostraba al aun aspirar el aroma de la ex rubia, al recordar lo sucedido y más aun, al darse cuenta de que ella lo había planeado. Sin duda, eso es lo que más le sorprendía, pues había esperado pasar su cumpleaños de otra forma; él había creído que la noche que estaba por venir, fuera aun más especial, el había deseado terminar su cumpleaños formalizando su relación con la ojiverde.

Ese día, curiosamente, cierta dormilona se despertó temprano, con el único fin de preparar un suculento desayuno; después de todo, se suponía que nadie sabía de lo que esa noche ocurrió en su alcoba.

Stear, estaba estupefacto, al verla preparando los alimentos con tanto cariño; pero recordando que el único motivo de tal acción, era el cumpleaños de Terry; reacciono queriendo fingir pasividad.

-buen día Candy –la saludo- quieres que vaya a despertarlo?

-no! –Lo detuvo con una enorme sonrisa- yo iré.

Una vez frente a la alcoba del actor, muy despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió y cerró la puerta, con la vista rodeo la habitación, noto el suéter recién estrenado y la ropa del joven; que yacían bien dobladas, sobre una silla, al lado de la cama.

-Terry… -murmuro sentándose suavemente y luego con un movimiento ligero, repitió- Terry? Despierta.

Entre sueños escucho el llamado de esa dulce voz, pero no fue sino hasta la cuarta vez en que oyó aquella insistencia, que despertó.

-Candy –aun sin abrir los ojos, pregunto- como te sientes?

-estoy bien –rió al recordar su travesura nocturna- anda, el desayuno ya está listo –saliendo, añadió- y más vale que te guste!

Tomándose solo el tiempo necesario, Terry se estiro un poco y en seguida se levanto, se lavo la cara con el agua tibia que la ojiverde le había llevado y bajo a la pequeña cocina, donde ya le esperaban con el prometido desayuno.

-felicidades! –grito la pecosa, en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-quien preparo todo esto? –pregunto mientras se dejaba abrasar por la enfermera

-tu novia –dijo Stear, tragándose su orgullo

-Candy –la abrazo aun más fuerte y le dio un cándido beso- no dejas de sorprenderme –admitió, sobre sus labios.

-no coman pan enfrente de los pobres! –incomodo, Stear intento bromear.

Las risas de los enamorados se dejaron escuchar, mientras cada uno tomaba su lugar a la mesa. El desayuno paso así, entre bromas, anécdotas y algunos recuerdos. Pronto, el inventor se marcho, dejando a la pareja limpiando la cocina.

-me acompañaras esta noche? –frente al fregadero, la abrazo por la cintura

-yo creo que mejor no.

-por qué? –no esperaba esa respuesta

-es solo que no quisiera ser una distracción, eso es todo

-pecosa, tu jamás serás una distracción –soltó el abrazo- además quería invitarte a cenar… se supone que sería algo especial –dijo lo ultimo con apenas un atisbo de voz.

-Terry –sin abandonar por completo la limpieza de los trastos, le regalo una sonrisa coqueta- aun puede ser una noche especial

-tarzan con pecas –después de reír al saber a lo que se refería, insistió- de verdad, lo que quiero es que salgamos a algún lado, solos.

-no Terry. Planee una cena especial para ti. Así que en cuanto termine la obra, deberás darte prisa y regresar lo más rápido que puedas.

-está bien… -después de bastante insistir, finalmente se dio por vencido, con toda intención- espero que al menos valga la pena –comentario ante el cual, la ojiverde le aventó un poco de agua- tranquila! Solo bromeaba –ella lo sabía.

-cuando volverás a Cleveland? –pregunto, sabiendo que esa visita estaba por terminar.

-déjame ver… -comenzó a hacer cuentas con los dedos- aun faltan como dos mees y medio de gira y otros dos de temporada en Broadway… yo creo que estaré libre en julio…

-es mucho tiempo

-si, pero entre la gira y Broadway, Robert nos dará 2 semanas libres…

-vendrás?!

-lo dudas?

El resto de la mañana resulto tranquila, la joven pareja salió a dar un paseo por las gélidas calles, hicieron algunas comprar, prepararon la comida y pasaron algún tiempo encerrados en la habitación de la enfermera; donde, entre caricias, hacían planes en torno al futuro retorno del actor.

Más tarde, mientras el ojiazul se alistaba para ir al teatro, Margueritte toco a su puerta. Ella acababa de llegar y al ver a Candy en el piso de abajo, quiso aprovechar el momento.

-ten –extendió un no muy pequeño paquete cuidadosamente envuelto- tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños.

-no era necesario –acepto el presente

-espero sepas usarlos. Los tome del hospital y… son para que la cuides

-gracias –carraspeo apenado, al intuir lo que era y sorprendiéndose ante lo liberal y abierta que resulto ser la callada francesa- eso hare… gracias por esto y por tu discreción…

-Terry –lo observo con fastidio- ya te dije que yo no vi nada –dio la vuelta y se detuvo- y por cierto… rómpete una pierna –dio dos pasos y nuevamente regreso- también, te sugiero que cuando… "uses" uno de mis regalitos, es mejor si esperas hasta que Stear se esté bañando…

-gracias –rio el actor.

Al llegar al teatro, sus compañeros ya le esperaban con un pastel, le cantaron la típica canción de feliz cumpleaños y algunos le dieron algún obsequio, mientras disfrutaban del pastelillo.

.esa sonrisa luce más amplia hoy, que ayer –perspicaz, Karen se sentó a su lado

-es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y ayer no…

-ah…? Y por qué no la trajiste?

-no quiso… se sentía un poco mal –mintió, solo para no ser interrogado

-espero no sea nada malo

-solo cansancio. Aun está un poco frágil.

-entiendo –quiso ser solidaria- no debe ser fácil

-no lo es… -suspiro con nostalgia

La obra inicio puntual; esa noche Terry actuó de manera sublime, y en cuanto termino, luego de unas últimas felicitaciones, salió rumbo a la casa en donde lo esperaba su amada. Al llegar, se confundió al ver que todo estaba tranquilo; reviso su reloj y supuso que ya todos estarían dormidos, y sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que debía hacer, abrió la puerta de la recamara de su novia.

-pensé que tardarías más –susurró e incorporo, sentándose y asustándolo.

-dijiste que me diera prisa –comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.

-aun así, pensé que tardarías un poco más…

-pecosa –de un bolsillo saco el estuche que adquirió en navidad, encendió la luz y se aclaro la garganta- hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-qué? –la vio sonreír, sin saber aun lo que estaba por preguntarle

-Candy –suspiro profundo- desde que nos conocimos, siempre has estado en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón. No ha existido un solo momento en que haga algo sin pensar en ti –le escuchaba atenta- hemos vivido tantas cosas, hemos pasado por tantas penurias, nos hemos separado en algunas ocasiones y… bueno… -de pronto, los nervios jugaron en su contra, inhalo y dio los pasos que le separaban de aquella enfermera.

"Algunos eventos han sido muy difíciles; sin embargo –se inclino en cuclillas, hasta la altura de la ex rubia- ahora estamos nuevamente juntos, más unidos que nunca…

-que sucede? –pregunto confusa

-es, es que –de nuevo tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo- a pesar de que estos últimos meses hemos llevado una relación. He pensado que finalmente es tiempo de formalizarla

-si?

-si. Y por eso –abrió la cajita y termino de hincarse frente a ella, para concluir- quiero preguntare, pedirte que… -suspiro y sonrió perturbado por su actitud- Candy, te casarías conmigo?

-Terry…

De pronto, en su garganta se formo un extraño nudo, que le impedía hablar con claridad, pero su expresión era el claro reflejo de su felicidad y sorpresa. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se inclino para abrazarlo

-tienes razón –le respondió al oído- han sido demasiadas situaciones y a pesar de que en algún momento creí que no te volvería a ver e incluso, que jamás podría volver a sentir nada por ti, supiste bien como volver a acercarte, tuviste una gran paciencia y has estado a mi lado en esos momentos en que más he necesitado de ti, me cuidaste, me apoyaste en mis locuras… por eso Terry, por eso has vuelto a entrar en mi corazón y es por eso que acepto.

-Candy! –festejo antes de tiempo.

-pero yo no pienso moverme de aquí…

-ese era el plan –la beso con ternura- estaremos aquí; de hecho, es algo que ya había pensado, -se encogió de hombros- desde hace algún tiempo.

La feliz pareja volvió a fundirse en un abraso e instantáneamente aparecieron los besos y caricias; hasta que pasados uno cuantos minutos, Terry apago la luz; olvidando la supuesta cena.

Ya de madrugada, el castaño despertó despreocupado, fortaleció el abrazo con que sostenía a su, ahora, prometida, y comenzó a besar su cuello, con la intención de poseerla una vez más; sin embargo, los ruidos que hacia Stear, lo detuvieron.

-pronto se irá –aseguro Candy, con voz baja

-pero tal vez regrese pronto… -fuera como fuera, tendrían algunos minutos a solas.

Alguna vez, Albert fue un hombre común y corriente, había tenido una existencia pacifica y tranquila, viviendo el aquí y el ahora; pero desde hace solo casi un par de meses luchaba por volver a ser quien era.

Después de que dos semanas atrás, su tía Elroy, quien arrepentida por haber apoyado a Nichole, le recordara su sondeo; Albert lo había retomado de manera distante, para poder continuar con sus obligaciones como cabeza de la familia Andrew; envió a algunos investigadores a que indagaran en nosocomios y clínicas de todo el país. Tenía la nueva esperanza de encontrar a Candice LeLudec o Grandchester., pero solo para pedirle una disculpa.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aun no obtenía ningún resultado y sus ánimos por hallarla, nuevamente comenzaban a decaer. Había recibido ya bastantes reportes, enviados desde tantos pueblos, ciudades, etc.; pero no era ni la mínima parte del país. Centrarse en el sur, comenzaba a ser una mala táctica.

Esa tarde, hojeando el periódico, encontró un reportaje en el que se hablaba sobre el próximo retorno de la compañía Stratford, a New york. Aun faltaban un par de meses; sin embargo, en su mente se volvió a formar la idea de que tal vez la encontraría ahí o en las ciudades vecinas, y de estar equivocado, una vez allí, seguiría los pasos de Terry, noche y día, hasta encontrarla.

Parecía una idea descabellada y era consciente de ello, pero que más podía hacer? Seguir buscando de pueblo en pueblo, no servía de nada; lo mejor era encargarse el mismo de esa encomienda.

-necesito encontrarte –se dijo, ya con boleto en mano.

Si. Eso era lo mejor, de lo contrario podían pasar años antes de que lograra el encuentro que tanto anhelaba. Fue motivado por ello, que se apresuro al ir a la estación de trenes y obtener un pasaje con destino a New York, para el día siguiente.

-nos casaremos a finales de julio –confirmo Terry a Stear, luego de explicarle sobre su recién contraído compromiso con Candy- solo que… debo pedirte su mano? Después de todo, eres el familiar más cercano.

-bueno… -contesto aun turbado por la noticia- gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero… diga lo que diga, se casaran… -el de anteojos sabia que así seria; inhalo hondo y siguió, mostrándose lo más feliz que podía- y en donde piensan casarse? Se irán a New York?

-nos casaremos y viviremos aquí –le respondió la enfermera, sin titubear

-pienso dejar Broadway –agrego el actor- y respecto a la boda, no planeamos una gran fiesta, solo una pequeña reunión entre los más allegados; ustedes, Annie y no sé… aun tenemos tiempo para planearlo.

-siendo así, supongo que vivirán aquí. O no? La alcoba de Candy es amplia.

-tal vez –respondió con sinceridad, comenzando a imaginar su futura vida como devoto esposo

Esa noche se daba la última presentación en la ciudad y Terry estaba satisfecho; ya que en los 4 días que duro su visita, había logrado conversar con la compañía teatral local; la paga era mucho menor, pero no le importaba, incluso creía que era mejor así y por otra parte, ya no tendría que lidiar con tantas fans, y estaba dispuesto a buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo, con tal de poder ofrecer a Candy y a su futura familia, una vida tranquila y sencilla.

Al siguiente día, poco después de las 11 de la mañana, la compañía Stratford esperaba la salida del tren. La algarabía de la gente que se había presentado a despedirlos, era demasiada; pensando en ello, el castaño agradecía que debido a su turno en el hospital, su prometida no hubiese podido ir a despedirlo.

Terry una vez más se marchaba, pero en esta ocasión se iba lleno de esperanza, de sueños e ilusiones; ilusiones que le prometían un mejor mañana, ilusiones de una visita a finales de abril, ilusiones de un ansiado matrimonio con la mujer de su vida; ilusiones de una existencia, que aunque tal vez resultara modesta, sería una vida plena, una vida al lado de su pecosa.

Para ese entonces Albert llevaba casi medio día en el tren, se sentía cansado y aburrido, al llegar a una de las tantas estaciones, no pudo dejar de notar el bullicio de la gente, que le instó a sonreír y pensar para si

-tal vez estén despidiendo a una gran estrella –musitó

A pesar de su inútil intento por ignorarlos; cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a algunos que subían o bajaban del vagón.

-en donde nos sentaremos? –mucho más alegre de lo usual, Terry pregunto a Karen en cuanto subieron al transporte

-que tal ahí? –señalo con simpatía; un par de asientos libres, frente a un hombre que de espalda lucia ser alto, rubio, algo mal vestido y quizá dormido; eso supuso la actriz, pues gracias a las gafas que portaba, era difícil definirlo.

La joven pareja actoral lo ignoro por completo, hasta que estuvieron frente a él. Terry lo observo mientras caminaban, notando cierta familiaridad. Acomodo las maletas en el porta equipaje y antes de sentarse; oyó a su compañera saludar, obteniendo una amable respuesta, ante la cual, el castaño de inmediato bajo la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos azul cielo, que lo miraban con notable asombro, dejándolo pasmado.

-Albert… -segundos después, reacciono con ese intento de palabra, sin poder desviar la mirada de aquel sujeto.

**XXX**

Amigas! Aquí estoy una vez más. Admito que en las últimas semanas he estado demasiado triste; pero justo el pasado domingo, mientras releía y revisaba mi cuenta aquí, en FanFiction; me percate de que esta historia está por cumplir un año.

Y vaya que ha sido un año difícil, en el que de manera definitiva, perdí (por completo) a un par de personas que fueron muy importantes para mí, y aunque siempre llegan amistades nuevas, esos huecos persisten y en mi caso, uno de estos casi me llevo a la depresión. Y si, ese periodo afecto a este fic, ya que durante su existencia, no tenía ánimos de escribir nada y lo poco que escribía, lo hacía forzándome a hacerlo y quedando insatisfecha del resultado. Pero por suerte, salí de aquello, con un poco de ayuda, lo admito, y he logrado volver y así, poder descargar mí atormentada mente (convirtiéndolas en cómplices de mí tergiversada psique).

Chicas, las adoro e infinitamente agradezco la paciencia que tienen para leerme y sobre todo, para tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, que créanlo o no; hoy en día, son lo que más agradezco.

Y como regalo a todas, en esta semana, les traeré el capitulo 28, para el jueves 9 y el cap. 29 a más tardar el lunes 13. Es lo mínimo que merecen; eso y la promesa de que aún falta mucho (de verdad, mucho) para el capítulo final, además de que en la tercera etapa, el único y real conflicto, será la vida misma.

**Lety (te leo en el face), bermone, lucero, rosi, Rosi White, VereniceCanedo, PATY, Guest, oligranchester y Guest (METMACCOSU), espero te agrade el fic, créeme que lo escribo con mucho cariño, para todas ustedes; por cierto, creo que la misma del ultimo comentario, asi que... muchas gracias, aun no creo que hayas leido toda en historia en menos de dos dias... simplemente Wow!**

****Liz, amiga; no te apures, cuando tengas tiempo, sé que leerás; a final de cuentas, así vas acumulando capítulos. ;)****

**Chicas, tardare, pero prometo contestar a quienes pueda, por inbox y a quienes no, tratare de hacerlo en los próximos capítulos, aunque quizá tarde un poco más. **

A todas, gracias por sus comentarios y más aun por seguir acompañándome. Solo puedo adelantarles de esta es la calma que precede al huracán y mi consejo para los próximos capítulos, es que no se fíen de la prensa amarillista.

Besos y abrazos.

Monse – 4tardecer


	28. XXVIII CASUAL ENCUENTRO

**CASUALES ENCUENTROS**

Un amable saludo le hizo abrir los ojos con la intención de responder a quienes serian sus compañeros durante ese viaje; pero ante la sorpresa de ver a tan afamada actriz, por instinto se quito las obscuras gafas y al voltear, su estupefacción fue aun mayor, al reconocer a aquel que hace poco le había arrebatado la oportunidad de hablar con Candy. Sintió que la razón se le nublaba y no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con evidente extrañeza.

-Albert. –le vio murmurar; sin embargo, este aun no era capaz de reaccionar.

Mientras recobraba la cordura, el rubio no lograba despegar la vista de aquellos ojos color turquesa que se mostraban atónitos pero a la defensiva, y aun sin lograr decir una sola palabra, los segundos parecían eternos; hasta que esa voz, esa misma femenina voz, fue la que les trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Terry, te vas a sentar o harás el viaje de pie? –pregunto, jalando un extremo de su abrigo.

-si… -respondió al fin, desviando la mirada y tomando asiento, saludo al sujeto que tenía enfrente- buena tarde

-buena tarde –cumplió, pensando en alguna forma de evadir aquella situación- Terry…

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio, ignorando la voz de la actriz que al parecer no se había percatado de nada; ambos sumergidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, construyendo frases en su propia defensa, preparándose para atacar; pero sobretodo, aun sin atreverse a hacerlo.

-me agradó mucho el volver a ver a Candy –fue la inoportuna frase que les dio luz verde para actuar.

-Candy? –la voz del rubio reclamaba una explicación- donde esta?

-no es la Candy que buscas –la mente de Terry trabajaba a toda marcha, intentando desalentarlo- Franklin, ella habla de Candace Franklin, la actriz –declaro, mientras Karen, confundida, no atinaba a intervenir o dejarle seguir- nos la topamos en Kentucky.

-es esa Candy, a quien te estabas refiriendo? –pregunto a la señorita, que aun sin palabras, desvió la vista hasta Terry, que no despegaba los ojos del rubio.

-Albert, por favor; no asustes a Karen… -fingía completa seguridad, lo cual no era tan difícil, debido a su profesión- Candace Franklin fue muy amable con nosotros, hasta nos dio algunos consejos.

-Mentira! –totalmente determinado, sabía que mentía- sé que habla de ella, de Candice White –luchaba por contener su frustración- díganme en donde está.

-estas obsesionado Albert –sonrió con sorna- es más, te lo probaré –arriesgándose, se levanto- Robert?

-Sucede algo? –desde su asiento, respondió el aludido, a la vez en que Karen se llenaba de confianza suficiente para ayudar a su amigo.

-recuerdas en donde fue que nos topamos con Candace Franklin? –el castaño, sonreía victorioso.

-fue en Kentucky, hace como 3 semanas –era innegable, Terry había jugado bien sus cartas.

-gracias –regreso a su lugar y satisfecho por su habilidad mental y buena memoria, busco la reacción de su adversario- aun supones que estamos hablando de la misma Candy?

Albert había quedado sin palabras, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, pero sin encontrar un buen pretexto para desmentirlo. Miraba a la chica, que lucía mucho más segura de lo que debía responder, mientras se contenía de hacer algo mucho más drástico.

-está bien –dijo entre dientes, al tiempo en que Terry agradecía que Candy no lo hubiese ido a despedir.

Al caer la tarde, la compañía arribaba a Pittsburg, donde finalmente, Terry pudo respirar tranquilo y ante la insistencia que Karen mostro en el camino al hotel, a su manera, le conto de donde lo conocía y las razones por las que no debía saber nada sobre Candy. Pero el haberlo visto ahí y que aun estuviera a bordo del tren, le inspiro desconfianza.

-de ahora en adelante, debo ser más cauteloso –pensó, una vez se instalaba en su habitación

Poco a poco los días iban pasando y el crudo invierno comenzaba a desvanecerse. Pronto terminaría la gira y por suerte, al fin tendría el ansiado descanso, pero aquel extraño presentimiento no abandonaba al joven actor.

Candy, con autorización de la jefa de enfermeras y la dirección del hospital, había doblado turnos para poder tener 2 semanas libres, las cuales había planeado coincidirían con las de que tendría el actor; sin embargo ella planeaba ir a visitar el hogar donde vivió su infancia y así estar algunos días con sus madres, a quienes extrañaba.

Albert por su parte no había cesado en su objetivo, recorriendo no solo New York, sino también Manhattan, Long Island, Boston, etc.; sin obtener rastro alguno, y alternándolo con el mando al frente de su empresa, desde la sucursal ubicada en aquella ciudad.

Fue durante una mañana de abril, que recibió un telegrama proveniente de Chicago, informándole que su presencia era requerida, dado que un asunto referente a los negocios, demandaba su total atención. Sin pensarlo y cumpliendo a su palabra, envió a alguien a la terminal y de paso, a la oficina postal para enviar la respuesta confirmando su retorno.

Una vez en Chicago, un socio quisquilloso fue al que atendió; el cual solo estaba preocupado por su repentina desaparición y ya prolongada ausencia. Exigía verlo o de lo contrario estaba dispuesto a cancelar todo trato con la prestigiosa familia. Molesto, soluciono el inconveniente y aprovecho la ocasión para revisar cualquier otro pendiente que tuviera la empresa.

Al cabo de unos días, pensó en retomar sus asuntos en Broadway, pero ante la insistencia de su tía y sobrino, finalmente decidió ir a Lakewood por unos días, para descansar.

Llegada la fecha tan esperada por Candy, esta ya lo tenía todo preparado; solo le hacía falta avisar a Terry y desear a que decidiera alcanzarla. Por otra parte, no guardaba ningún temor al tener que estar tan cerca a la mansión de las rosas; aunque quizá eso era gracias a que había pedido a Tom que investigara si la familia estaría por ahí, durante esos días. Fue gracias a la respuesta del vaquero, que se armo de valor y alegría, al saber que pronto estaría con sus madres; cosa que no haría, sin antes arreglar su cabello, o seguro se llevaría un buen regaño.

Cuando finalmente termino la gira y la compañía Strafford llego a New York; Terry pensó en ir a descansar y permitir que Robert nuevamente comenzara a organizarse, solo entonces le informaría acerca de su próximo abandono; aunque no estaba dispuesto a esperar más de dos días.

Ahora, ya sin departamento, el ojiazul se vio en la necesidad de acudir a casa de su madre; quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos, mandado a que de inmediato se preparara la alcoba para el joven.

-Me sorprendí un poco ayer –dijo la famosa actriz, tomando un sobre y conduciendo a su hijo hasta el salón principal- jamás creí que darías mi dirección a alguien, y mucho menos a una tal Charlotte White, de Cleveland –entrego la misiva- puedo saber quién es ella?

-Eleonor, no deberías entrometerte en asuntos ajenos –le respondió, abriendo el sobre- pero es un nombre falso.

-entonces, no me dirás?

-es Candy. Solo a ella di tu dirección, esperando que me aceptes bajo tu techo, mientras este en la ciudad –la miro suplicante, aun sin leer nada- solo hasta que termine la temporada…

-por supuesto que eres bienvenido, jamás pienses lo contrario. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

-bueno, por el momento, solo será un máximo de dos días –respondió luego de leer.

-Terry, si no es mucha indiscreción –la rubia hablo con cautela y una mano en el pecho-puedo saber qué dice?

-Eleonor –rió- donde están tus modales –avergonzada, la actriz oculto el rostro- no importa. Solo por esta vez, te lo leeré.

"Parto al hogar de Pony en Lakewood. Avísame. Te espero ahí."

-eso es todo?

-si, es todo –se encogió de hombros- así que de inmediato iré a buscar un boleto, para partir lo más pronto posible.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, al hogar de Pony arribaba una joven rubia de rizado cabello y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, luego más de un día de viaje. Visiblemente cansada de haber caminado tanto al no encontrar a nadie que pudiera llevarla; fue recibida efusivamente por aquellos niños que le conocían, al igual que por una cansada Miena, que le trajo el recuerdo de su tan querido compañero de aventuras; Clint, que hace ya más de un año había muerto, siendo honrado por los niños, en una peculiar ceremonia.

-seguramente habrías corrido feliz a mi encuentro –pensó la ojiverde- y Terry te habría dado de esos dulces que tanto te gustaban en el colegio –perdida en los recuerdos, fue cuando escuchó el saludo de sus madres desde la puerta.

-Candy! –gritaron casi al unisonó.

-porque no nos avisaste que venias? –pregunto la señorita Pony mientras la enfermera corría a su encuentro

-te habríamos preparado una habitación –completo la hermana María.

-es que, quería sorprenderlas –las abrazo con suma alegría

Tanto las mujeres como los niños pasaron una hermosa tarde llena de felicidad, abrazos y palabras cálidas, pues a pesar de que solo serian unos días, pensaban en disfrutarlos a sobremanera.

La madrugada del siguiente día y tal como todas las mañanas Tom llevaba la ración de leche para los niños; sabía que Candy llegaría en esos días, pero no estaba del todo seguro de la fecha; y fue por ello que también se sorprendió al ver que era ella quien aguardaba para recibir la dotación.

-cuando llegaste? –la abrazaba, conociendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

-ayer por la tarde –con un poco de complicidad, le pregunto- de casualidad, te ha llegado algún telegrama de New York?

-si –bajo la voz- llega en tres días –la de nuevo rubia le había pedido ese favor, al desear hacer su visita de manera espontanea.

-que bien! –no pudo evitar el festejo- iremos por él, verdad? y, estas seguro de que se puede quedar contigo?

-por supuesto que iremos, y mi padre ya dispuso una cama para él.

-gracias Tom –con un beso en la mejilla compenso al vaquero- pero hay algo más que quisiera pedirte…

Esa misma mañana, denotando su convicción, un joven actor arribaba a la residencia de quien consideraba como amigo, además de ser su jefe, productor y director. Al llegar, el mayordomo le pidió esperar un momento, que parecía haberse alargado demasiado.

-Sr. Grandchester, por aquí, por favor –el refinado sirviente lo condujo hasta una elegante oficina, en donde ya esperaba el productor

-Robert –saludo con cortesía y en un casi imperceptible cabeceo

-me sorprende tu visita –inicio con un movimiento de la mano, como respuesta al saludo- aunque debo admitir que es bastante oportuna. Toma asiento y dime que te trae por aquí.

-Robert –vacilo por un instante- estoy aquí para darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional.

-habla claro –comenzaba a intuir lo que escucharía

-he venido a entregarte mi renuncia –con esa simple frase, sabia que, al menos por el momento, debía olvidar la nueva obra de la cual quería informarle.

-no puedes dejar la obra a estas alturas –mentalmente contaba hasta el cien, para no perder la paciencia.

-y no lo hare –aseguro- te entrego mi renuncia, pero te doy mi palabra; seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo, hasta el final de la temporada.

-y por qué te vas? Y no me digas que has recibido una mejor oferta que la nuestra; porque eso se puede arreglar…

-la verdad, es que planeo cambiar de ciudad; eso es todo.

-pero y tu carrera? Tu fama? Has logrado un éxito arrollador!

-mi carrera la puedo retomar en cualquier otro lugar, lo importante para mí, es poder seguir actuando.Y respecto a mi fama; Robert, tu sabes que hasta cierto punto he soportado la fama, pero estoy fastidiado de ella, del acoso de algunas fans y la insistencia de la prensa. Quiero establecerme, formar una familia y lo último que deseo, es que todo eso se interponga como un obstáculo en mi vida.

-sí, eso lo entiendo bien… -cabizbajo, sabía que perdía a uno de sus mejores actores- así que, es por Candy?

-si –contesto con firmeza- no quiero seguir sin ella y tampoco quiero arriesgarla al bullicio de esta ciudad.

-y con todos los problemas por los que han pasado… -musito- te entiendo Terry. Cuando ella más te necesito, estuviste con nosotros y eso habla de tu profesionalismo, pero esto, tu renuncia habla de tu nobleza.

-gracias –no esperaba un cumplido como ese. Espero por algunos minutos, mientras Robert parecía meditar su decisión

-aceptare tu renuncia, pero con una condición –eso no era lo que quería escuchar

-cual?

-que de vez en cuando nos visites y hagas con nosotros alguna función especial. Que te parece?

-siempre y cuando no se alargue demasiado –contesto de inmediato para no darle oportunidad a que se retractara.

-trato hecho –estiro la mano para sellar el acuerdo, con un apretón de manos

-trato hecho –repitió el ojiazul, aceptando el gesto.

Por la tarde, los Andrew llegaban de improviso a la mansión de Lakewood. Elroy se notaba melancólica al recordar a sus queridos nietos que ya no estaban a su lado; Anthony, quien gracias a aquel fatídico accidente, murió; y Alistear, que creyó muerto en la guerra, pero que sin sospecharlo, gracias a algún desconocido, salvo la vida y ahora en lugar de regresar a su hogar, con ellos, se mantenía lejos e incomunicado; y todo gracias a el egoísmo que mostro hacia Candy. El cual, ahora creía que había sido infundado por los comentarios de Elisa. Si, debía admitirlo; también le dolía el haberla perdido a ella.

Archivald Cornwell también se encontraba meditabundo. El se había convertido en un excelente abogado y gracias al apoyo de Albert, descubrió que también era muy bueno en los negocios. Al entrar por aquel portal de rosas, las memorias de sus tantas aventuras al lado de sus hermanos y después también de Candy; le hicieron sonreír entre lagrimas inexpresas; mientras se preguntaba si algún día podría volver á ver a la rubia y divertirse con las ocurrencias de Stear. El peso de la culpa, aun le afectaba, pero gustaba de creer que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes.

Por su parte, Albert también estaba sumergido entre sus cavilaciones. El aroma de las rosas, en particular, aquellas que habían sido bautizadas en honor a su aun amada; le llenaba de nostalgia; veía el panorama repleto de botones que pronto abrirían y darían paso a un perfume aun más embriagador. Pensando que tal vez debía darse por vencido, el viaje termino y salió del vehículo, seguro de que seguir a Terruce Grandchester era su última esperanza.

-pronto será tu cumpleaños –fue el último en salir del auto y eso le permitió recargarse en este y volver a dedicarle una mirada al jardín- espero que lo pases feliz.

Durante esos días, Candy iba a la granja Stevens para ayudar a Tom, tal como lo había prometido. Colaboraba ordeñando algunas vacas, atendiendo el gallinero, etc.; pero solo lo hacía con la intención de que el cumpliera su parte del trato y la llevara a visitar el sepulcro de Anthony y a ver las dulce Candy que pronto florecerían; incluso, quizá, si tenían suficiente tiempo, irían a dar un recorrido por los jardines y la choza en que compartió algunos días junto a Albert.

Gentil con ella, como siempre; el vaquero preparo una carreta, la cual, al estar cerca de la mansión, la dejaron para caminar un poco y con la intención de que nadie supiera de su intromisión. Una vez frente al portal de las rosas, Candy no logro suprimir su deseo de entrar y caminar entre aquellos pasillos rodeados de flores.

-que haces? –La pregunta estaba de más, pero su preocupación le motivo a hacerla- nos pueden descubrir y te puedes lastimar –pero ella ya estaba trepando la reja- recuerda que aun no estás del todo bien

-vamos Tom! –Contesto feliz, una vez adentro- seguro que no hay nadie y si tengo cuidado, no me pasara nada. Ven.

-está bien –resignado, sabía que de nada servía insistir, así que trepo y le dio alcance.

Caminaron sin sentido durante algunos minutos, tratando de no acercarse demasiado a la mansión; pronto se toparon con un pequeño manzano, frente al cual, la rubia prácticamente le rogo para que le bajara una manzana.

-gracias Tom –le dijo en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos y luego se sentó bajo la suave sombra del arbolito, a comerla- tengo tantos recuerdos de este lugar –balbuceo melancólica

-como cuales?

-bueno… aquí conocí a Anthony.

-era un gran amigo –contesto con el mismo toque de nostalgia.

-si. Aquí también conocí a Stear y Archie, y aquí fue donde supe quien era realmente el tío abuelo.

Habían iniciado una amena charla, pero eran inconscientes de cierta joven del servicio; que al reconocerlos, no dudo en ir a saludarlos.

-Candy! –Dijo con suma alegría- que haces aquí?

-Dorothee! Como estas? –desde su sitio, respondió.

-bien, no me quejo. Y tú?

La recién llegada se sentó junto a ellos, integrándose a la charla y de nuevo, inadvertidos de que un joven de ojos color miel, que recién había salido a uno de los balcones; de inmediato los noto. Archie salió presuroso, pero antes de llegar al pasillo principal, fue detenido por Albert.

-que sucede? –pregunto divertido- por qué tanta prisa?

-Candy! –Respondió con una evidente sonrisa- es Candy! Esta aquí! Afuera!

-qué? –atónito, al inicio no supo si debía regresar y verificar o correr tras él.

Pero el recorrido era demasiado largo, y sus esfuerzos por alcanzarles, fueron casi en vano; pues gracias a un comentario de la mucama, Tom ya se había adelantado para traer la carreta, mientras las chicas se despedían. Y justo cuando aquellos presurosos hombres daban la última vuelta, lograron ver a la rubia, subiendo a la parte trasera del rustico transporte, mientras la doncella cerraba el portal.

-Candy! –grito Albert, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas- Candy! Espera! Por favor, espera!

**XXX**

Chicas! Aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi promesa.

Por sus comentarios; muchas gracias a:

**ana, VereniceCanedo, Parhya, Oligranchester y bermone**

y tal como prometí, traeré el próximo capítulo para el lunes (13 de agosto) o máximo, el martes, y prometo hacer todo lo que pueda, para a partir de ahora publicar más seguido; aunque supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta, de que eso intento, y lo digo, porque he tratado de ser constante, cada sábado.

Besos a todas

Monse - 4tardecer


	29. XXIX LAKEWOOD

**LAKEWOOD**

Un grito abatido fue lo que escucho Candy, reconociendo esa voz, sintiendo un terrible estremecimiento. El seguía gritando, mientras Tom apresuraba la marcha, agradeció entonces el que Dorothy les hubiese avisado de la presencia los Andrew, fue por eso que se apresuraron en su partida.

Pero aquel lamento seguía escuchándose e hiriendo su corazón; levanto la vista que hasta entonces había clavado en el piso de la carreta ahí lo vio; aun corriendo, aun gritando, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, mientras ella se alejaba.

-perdóname Albert –murmuro- perdóname; la verdad, no sé si es lo mejor…

En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, la ojiverde se acerco al vaquero, arrepentida de haber entrado a esos territorios, presentía que en algún momento sucedería lo inevitable, pero pensando en que pronto Terry estaría ahí, tomo una decisión.

-llévame al hogar de Pony –pidió con el peso marcando su voz.

-pero es el primer lugar en donde te buscara!

-lo sé. Pero Terry llegara pronto y no quiero que se encuentren. Además, recuerda que Dorothy dijo que solo estarán aquí por 2 días

Entendiendo su preocupación, aquel joven la llevo al lugar indicado y sin poder evitar su angustia se marcho sabiendo que no la vería hasta el día en que irían por el actor.

-Dorothy, que fue lo que te dijo? –dentro de la mansión, pregunto Archie con insistencia, mientras su tío regresaba a paso lento.

-que estará aquí hasta mañana –le mintió, recordando la petición que Candy le hizo

-iré al hogar de Pony –dijo Albert luego de haber escuchado

-tal vez no este allá –sugirió su sobrino, mientras la mucama se retiraba

-no estará en ningún otro lugar

Después, a pesar de la insistencia del castaño, Albert se dirigía solo al hogar de Pony; una vez ahí, nervioso, se acerco a la entrada, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo ante la puerta.

-no los molestes –pidió, detrás de él- aquí estoy.

Albert perdió el habla, solo la miraba; lucia confundida y asustada. De inmediato ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, mientras en silencio, la siguió hasta detenerse en algún punto que aunque le parecía familiar, no estaba seguro del sitio en que se encontraban

-Candy –musito, al tiempo en que ella se sentaba al pie de un árbol- como, como has estado?

-mejor –fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo

-Candy, yo… todo este tiempo… -no lograba atinar a decir algo en concreto, así que luego de un suspiro pleno de frustración, se sentó a su lado- perdóname…

-no hay nada que perdonar –hablo, sorprendida de sus propias palabras

-trate de buscarte por todos lados –ella solo escuchaba, soportando el dolor que le producían sus palabras y notando que el mismo estaba herido- llegue a creer que… que quizá no te volvería a ver. Candy, estoy tan arrepentido por todo lo que ocasione…

-basta! –Le interrumpió de súbito- ya no digas más!

El silencio hizo acto de presencia y persistió por varios minutos. Albert entendía su petición y sabia que quizá lo más adecuado era respetarla y tal vez debía marcharse; pero también esa podía ser su primera y última oportunidad de aclarar la situación, por eso se quedo ahí, junto a ella, preguntándose tantas cosas queriendo contarle otras cuantas y solo mirando a los arboles que les rodeaban, sabiéndose satisfecho al menos de poder estar con ella.

-y tu, como has estado? –sorpresivamente le pregunto

-bien –respondió con un dejo de timidez y nostalgia- de un lado a otro; ya sabes, los negocios son así…

-y Archie? –pregunto ahora con una sonrisa

-igual, trabajando. Al fin, hace poco regreso con Taty –al ver la duda de la rubia, agrego- ellos habían terminado, pero ya arreglaron sus asuntos y están juntos de nuevo; eso me alegra.

-por que terminaron?

-por… bueno, no estoy muy seguro pero según lo que sé; Taty estaba molesta por cómo te trataron aquella, aquella vez…

-ah… -creyó saber a qué se refería- y tu, cuando te casas?

-yo? –respondió luego de un suspiro y verla hacer un ademan afirmativo- yo, ya no me voy a casar y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace –se forzó a sonreír

-por qué?

-bueno… de cierta forma, era un matrimonio forzado; gracias a Dios que fue fácil disolver el compromiso.

-me alegro por ti –aunque sus gestos eran esquivos, era verdad lo que decía.

El rumbo de la conversación, lo le agradaba a Albert, su incomodidad se denotaba y las respuestas o preguntas de Candy, las sentía vacías. El quería saber más, necesitaba saber donde era que residía, donde trabajada, con quien vivía y quizá lo más difícil, necesitaba saber si es que ya había alguien en su corazón; pero intuía que el obtener dicha información, no sería tan fácil de obtener.

-Candy, eres feliz? –sin pensar, las palabras salieron de sus labios.

-vivo tranquila –respondió de la misma forma- no estoy sola; tengo a mis nuevos hermanos, quienes me cuidan y ayudan cuando lo necesito.

-pero, eres feliz?

-Albert… -volteo a verlo de manera fugaz, sin saber que podría contestarle; por un momento dudo, pero al final respondió- si; lo soy. Soy feliz porque cada día es una nueva oportunidad; soy feliz, porque soy querida, porque hay quienes están al pendiente de mí, porque después de todo, tengo trabajo y una nueva esperanza

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y solo se escuchaba el cantar del viento y el revolotear de algunos pájaros. Pero aun inconforme con la respuesta, el empresario se apoyo en la última frase, que le daba la opción de hacer una pregunta más directa.

-y… cual es esa esperanza?

-después del accidente, yo… es que pudo ser fatal. Aun no estoy muy bien… -busco un nuevo punto que observar y así, tratar de contener sus emociones- es más, aun no se pueden saber las consecuencias, al menos no con exactitud.

-debí estar a tu lado, debí cuidarte –afirmo, sabiéndose culpable y a la vez, agraviado- Candy, porque no me dejaste cuidarte?

-no te atrevas! –Sintiéndose ofendida, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hogar- esta conversación no tiene sentido. Solo finges y tu único motivo al hacerlo, es porque el hijo que esperaba habría llevado tu sangre. Pero para que te enteres; en cuanto supe de tu compromiso, lo único que deseaba es que nunca lo hubieses sabido y que jamás llegaras a conocerlo! Por qué a mi hijo, otros lo aceptaban como propio; cualquiera, menos tu!

-que dices?! –a tiempo, la sujeto del brazo, haciéndola voltear para que pudiera ser testigo del dolor que ocasionaba con sus palabras- era mío! También era mi hijo! Y aunque no lo supe hasta ese entonces, también me dolió –ambos luchaban por contener las lagrimas- no te aventures a decir que no lo hubiera aceptado, porque estas en un gran error.

-tan seguro estas? –su voz sugería fuerza e instaba al reto; pero las escuetas lagrimas que avanzaron por su rostro, hablaban de todo lo contrario- entonces dime; que habrías hecho si, en cuanto lo supe, hubiera regresado a Chicago y vieras que aun seguía siendo amiga de Terry? Que habrías pensado? –al darse cuenta de la opinión que la ojiverde tenia de él; Albert no supo que contestar. Lo que para Candy solo significaba una afirmación a sus palabras

"Sí, Albert; lo habrías rechazado y me habrías vuelto a humillar. Pero hubo quienes solo por no verme en esa condición, me ayudaron y después, cuando lo perdí… me ayudaron aun más…

Nuevamente en silencio y derrotado, Albert la soltó y ella sin dudarlo emprendió su marcha y dejándolo ahí, con la culpa carcomiéndole. Pero insatisfecha, luego de unos metros, volteo.

-ya no me amabas –reprocho iracunda- solo me convertí en otra de tus rutinas; en la mejor opción como tu compañera de eventos sociales; una compañera a la cual destrozaste por completo.

Sabiéndose un monstruo, no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerla, para ir tras ella o simplemente para defenderse; solo la dejo ir.

Candy siguió su camino, pero antes de llegar al hogar donde se hospedaba, intento serenarse y una vez estuvo más tranquila, entro para disfrutar del resto de la tarde, aunque sin poder apartar esa angustia que aguardaba en su corazón.

Cuando Albert regreso a la mansión, sólo pudo encerrarse en su pieza; solo, con la exclusiva compañía que le ofrecían sus tres mejores botellas de whisky; aunque no pudo terminar, ni siquiera, la mitad de una. Lamento sus penas durante toda la noche, lloro arrepentido y deseando encontrar una solución, algo que aliviara a su atormentada alma. Solo se detuvo al reconocer que no debía y no quería darse por vencido; tarde o temprano, así pasaran muchos años, ella lo perdonaría y a él ya no le afligiría.

Dos días después, Tom paso muy temprano por Candy, quien solo hablo de lo sucedido con su rubio ex novio, durante el trayecto que hicieron rumbo a un más agradable encuentro.

Al llegar a la pequeña estación, se sentaron en alguna de las escasas bancas, a esperar la llegada del tren que traería a Terry; pero para suerte de la rubia, el tren estaba ligeramente adelantado, alrededor de unos 25 minutos. Candy y Tom, sin saberlo, esperaban en la banca; mientras cierto chico los veía burlón.

El vaquero volteo al sentir la mirada, al principio no supo de quien se trataba, pero al notar que el actor ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de que guardara silencio; lo dedujo rápidamente y fingió no haber visto nada.

-mis ojos me engañan? –al acercarse, murmuro a su oído- o acaso lo que veo es una mona con pecas?

-Terry! –antes de que terminara la frase, ya se había levantado y grito con entusiasmo- llegaste antes!

-sí, solo unos minutos –la abrazo, sin poderlo evitar

Después de los saludos y presentarle a Tom, y subieron a la carreta, donde el ganadero no puso objeción alguna al ambos ir recostados en la parte trasera; después de todo, suponía que querían un poco de privacidad. Fue por ello que solo el conductor se dio cuenta del lujoso auto que paso por el mismo camino.

-era Tom? –Pregunto Archie, dentro del susodicho auto- quizá vino a dejar a Candy

Albert lo había visto, pero opto por no hacer caso; aun estaba cansado y se recupera de tanto licor ingerido, o al menos, ese fue su pretexto para no ser molestado. Pero la realidad es que aun se sentía impaciente e impotente, no estaba tranquilo, y por ello fue que decidió quedarse ahí durante otros días, para enfrentar a sus fantasmas y poder regresar en cuando volviera a tener la mente fría.

Antes de regresar a la mansión, después de haber dejado a su sobrino y tía en la estación; Albert quiso dar un paseo por el territorio Andrew, visito el lago, la cabaña que hace mucho había usado como refugio para él y algunos animalillos. Estando ahí, sintió la necesidad de volver a usarla, después de todo, no necesitaba nada; podría pescar, buscar algunos frutos e incluso acercarse al huerto, para conseguir los vegetales que le hicieran falta. Tomada esta decisión, solo fue por ropa y objetos que creyó indispensables, y se marcho de la mansión, sin ser visto y sin avisar a nadie; y más aun, creyendo que ella ya se había ido de los alrededores; no podía estar más equivocado, ya que tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes, el trió de amigos llegaba al hogar de Pony, donde después de un breve saludo, Tom se marcho para poder realizar sus labores del día.

En el orfanato, las madres de Candy estaban felices con el nuevo visitante, recordaban al muchacho y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos; sobretodo, gracias, también, a las anécdotas que en los días anteriores, narro la rubia, y el apoyo que le brindo en los últimos meses no paso desapercibido e incluso notaron el profundo cariño que mostraba a su hija.

Después del almuerzo, la feliz pareja se dispuso para ir al rancho donde el actor se hospedaría; dado que irían a pie, Terry no tuvo ningún problema para divertirse en el trayecto, haciendo bromas y observando el paisaje que solo una vez y en medio de una nevada, había disfrutado.

Al llegar a la granja se dio la habitual presentación, para después dar un recorrido por el lugar; guiado por su amada por supuesto.

-tendrás que ayudar –dijo con picardía y un toque de dulzura, consciente de que él jamás había hecho trabajo de granja

-esas son enormes –ya antes había visto algunas vacas, pero jamás tan de cerca- y si me lastiman cuando intente ordeñarlas?

-es fácil, yo te enseñare. Pero además, hay muchas más cosas que puedes hacer; como darles de comer, limpiar…

-ah… si?

-si! Yo misma lo he hecho –orgullosa, levanto el mentón

-entonces también eres granjera –rio y la vio asentir- eso amerita un nuevo sobrenombre

-ya vas a empezar…

-déjame pensar… -la ignoro- pecosa de granja? No… que tal; granjera pecas? Mmm…? No me convence…

-Terry!

-ya se! –la abrazo- ranchera pecas!

-eres imposible –resoplo- Nunca cambiaras

-ya sé, ya sé… pero admítelo –se interrumpió para darle un tierno beso- eso te encanta

Los jóvenes estaban felices y pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí; ayudando con los quehaceres, uno aprendiendo a hacerlos y la otra como maestra. A pesar del cansancio que sentía el ojiazul, no podía negar lo mucho que le agrado todo y creía que aunque no hiciera demasiado, esos días jamás los olvidaría; después de todo, en alguno meses más tendría que trabajar en algún otro sitio, con el mismo fervor.

Al llegar la hora de que su prometida regresara a casa; Terry tomo un caballo prestado para ir a dejarla. Pero ante la insistencia de la rubia, hicieron una parada a mitad del bosque y se entretuvieron mirando los últimos reflejos del atardecer, que se colaban por entre las copas de los arboles. Sentados sobre la hierba fresca, el joven no dudo en besarla y acariciarla por solo unos minutos, para después, bajo las advertencias de Candy, terminar el recorrido.

De regreso, la luz de la luna fue lo único que ayudo a aquel desorientado joven y así llego al rancho; donde un preocupado Tom alistaba su caballo para ir en su busca. Después de un regaño que ignoro y la cena; el cansancio le obligo a dar la clásica y cordial despedida de buenas noches, y se enfilo hasta la que sería su alcoba; para llegar a esta, debía atravesar el pequeño patio interior; y contrario a sus intenciones, una cercana banca le atrajo. Ahí, justo ahí, se dispuso a disfrutar por breves instantes, de aquella melodía que hizo sonar con la ayuda de su inseparable armónica.

-sabes Tom –inicio su padre, aun dentro del comedor y atento a la escena y melodía que les regalo el actor.- de verdad espero que algún día encuentres a alguien por quien llegues a sentir algo similar –con una sutil sonrisa, continuo- amor.

-no empieces Pa!

-dime, les contaste lo que viste en la mañana?

-solo a Candy, así al menos ella estará más tranquila.

Por la mañana, Candy esperaba con ansia, la llegada de los muchachos, que antes de repartir la leche, primero visitarían el hogar y aprovecharían para dejar su primer entrega. Al ver que la carreta se acercaba, salió presurosa a su encuentro.

-buen día! –grito a un lado del camino y el par de jóvenes le respondió antes de bajar la carga y mientras uno saludaba a sus madres, el otro daba un discreto beso a su novia, para luego seguir al vaquero.

Esa mañana Tom termino su labor más rápido que de costumbre, gracias a la ayuda del actor y en menor esfuerzo, de la ojiverde; quienes al terminar, se quedaron en el centro del pueblo, con la intención de turistear. La joven, feliz, le mostro el lugar donde cada año se realizaba el rodeo y se instalaba la feria, le llevo al pequeño parque, caminaron a orilla de la laguna y cuando sintieron hambre; le conto aquella graciosa anécdota, sobre la primera vez en que, acompañada por un rubio, entro al mismo local, donde comieron hot dogs.

Con la confianza recobrada gracias a cierta información proporcionada por Tom, Candy cometió un gravísimo error al regresar a territorios de los Andrew; con el propósito de mostrarle los portales, el rio y tal vez, si aun tenían tiempo; lo llevaría hasta la escondida cabaña de Albert.

Cerca del huerto, que hace no mucho y con ayuda del rubio, había creado, descansaron un poco, antes de regresar y no desaprovechar los últimos rayos del sol. Sentados uno al lado del otro, de pronto a la rubia tuvo antojo de algunas fresas, por lo cual se levanto y fue a buscarlas al pequeño sembradío. Desde su posición, Terry la observaba; sin embargo pocos minutos después, a lo lejos escucho una voz que en primera instancia, le helo la sangre, tanto como a ella.

Sabiéndose faltante de provisiones, Albert fue al huerto por algunas verduras; su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar ahí, a quien menos esperaba, pues creía que ella ya se había marchado del pueblo. Sigilosamente y muy entusiasmado, se acerco en silencio, dio un rápido vistazo buscando a algún acompañante que estuviese con ella, pero al no ver a nadie, suponiéndola sola, finalmente se descubrió.

-Candy! –le llamo a sus espaldas, ante lo cual, ella enseguida se incorporo, dejando caer las pocas fresas que había recolectado- que sorpresa volver a verte! Que haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

**XXX**

Amigas, qué emoción! Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo. Pues bien, que les pareció la charla entre Candy y su príncipe? Yo diría que a pesar de lo que viene… no! Mejor no les digo nada de lo que viene =P aunque sin duda, espero les guste.

En fin. Tal como me dijo Lore en su comentario "cuando uno deja de buscar, las cosas aparecen solas" y si! Me pasa demasiado, además de que por completo esa era mi intención.

Chicas, por otra parte, agradezco a quienes me acompañaron con este "aniversario" del fic, hare lo que pueda por eso, aunque debo adelantarles que la trama consta de 79 capítulos, que intentare reducir a menos. Sé que es mucho, pero la verdad es que era eso o dividir la trama y publicar la segunda mitad como: Que Sople el Viento 2; simplemente me dije "Hash!" es decir, de todas formas los publicare.

Paciencia, hare lo posible por actualizar este sábado; la verdad, necesito un pequeño respiro. Entre el fic, los Candylimpicos, el trabajo, mi hogar y aparte mi enfermedad (es que, si, por si se lo preguntaban; sigo enferma y luego de un par de meses de prueba, estoy por comenzar un nuevo tratamiento que esta vez será por un mínimo de 2 años =S); a penas tengo tiempo para respirar tranquila. Total, que al menos esta semana tratare de ir más tranquila y aprovechare que ya casi termino el episodio 30.

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias, créanme que escribir es mi mejor terapia desde más o menos los doce años, cuando escribí mi primer historia para la escuela, después, este habito se acrecentó por sugerencia de mi terapeuta y luego, lo abandone todo por una mala decisión. Supongo que de eso parte un poco la escancia de este fic.

Como sea, me estoy desviando y tengo la pésima costumbre de escribir o hablar demasiado.

Amigas, también agradezco los comentarios con que me han privilegiado.

**Verenice Canedo, bermone, ANGIE G, ana, rubi, Pathya, Guest, Ale Mia, rowelorena y Jessy White.**

Además, ocluyo a mis queridas **Liz, Lety y Gema**, mil gracias.

Me despido. Besos y abrazos a todas.

Monse – 4tardecer


	30. XXX EN LOS BOSQUES

**EN LOS BOSQUES**

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, por instinto volteo al lugar en que se encontraba Terry, con la alerta reflejada en sus facciones, al igual que en las de ella misma. Cada uno parecía haberse petrificado en su lugar; la ojiverde no supo qué hacer y por un extraño impulso, pensó que lo mejor era tratar de librarse de aquella situación, sin dejar a Terry al descubierto.

-yo... –solo pudo musitar unas palabras- yo pensé que no había nadie cerca y… vine, vine a, a dar una vuelta. Sí! Eso! Solo quise tomar unas fresas –no se atrevía a voltear y dar la cara, el pánico se apoderaba de ella y fue entonces que con la intención de huir, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección- no pensé que te molestara, pero ya me voy.

-viniste sola? –se apresuro en detenerla, tomando su mano- yo te llevo

-no es necesario –su incomodidad era palpable y con movimientos débiles, trato de zafarse

-estas lejos del hogar y ya es muy tarde. Como llegaras? Caminando?

En cuanto Terry noto que su pecosa comenzaba su marcha, se levanto e inicio a caminar tras ellos, a prudente distancia y sin ser visto; pero sin dejar de pensar en aquella frase que le intrigo demasiado "que sorpresa volver a verte por aquí"

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más enfadado estaba, al grado en que se sintió un mal tercio, por lo que lo más apropiado era retirarse, dejarlos solos. Pero el forcejeo de Candy, la angustia y hasta el posible miedo en su mirada, fueron más fuertes que su determinación.

-imbécil! Que no entiendes! Suéltala! –grito, jalándolo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo tropezar y caer- no vino sola, no insistas en llevarla, que para eso estoy yo!

-que haces tú aquí? –sorprendido y molesto, se levanto de inmediato

-que no es obvio? –enfatizo con su clásico tono jactancioso y volviéndolo a empujar, pero ahora de frente- vengo con ella!

-Terry, por favor! –rogo la rubia- vámonos! Vámonos!

-Candy, ahora no! –Sentencio, dando el primer golpe- estoy un poco ocupado –apenas termino la frase, recibió el correspondiente puñetazo.

Así, la pelea había comenzado. Albert creía que este ataque era una nueva represalia a lo ocurrido meses atrás, el Orlando; pero aunque algo había de eso, desconocía toda la verdad.

Las suplicas de la ojiverde eran en vano, ninguno parecía escucharla, sin embargo, el ver que su prometido había comenzado a sangrar, le hiso reaccionar de manera extrema y arriesgándose ella misma. Tan fuerte como pudo, empujo a Terry, de modo que se sitúo entre ellos.

-basta! –Grito con los ojos cerrados, pues no creyó que Albert lograría frenar su golpe, pero lo hizo- no sigan –había contenido la respiración- por favor –suplicante, miraba al rubio- ya nos vamos, no es necesario esto.

-quítate Candy! –el castaño trato de apartarla de manera brusca, pero ella insistía y solo por no hacerle daño, él se contenía.

-Terry, esto no tiene sentido. Vámonos, por favor

-pequeña –respirando con un poco de dificultad, el rubio gruño en su defensa- el empezó. Además, no entiendo porque lo trajiste.

-el empezó, pero tu seguiste, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos –volteo a Terry- me voy, depende de ti, si quieres seguir peleando y regresar solo –desvió la vista de la ceja abierta que lucía el actor y dio algunos pasos atrás

-esto no se quedara así!

Sabía que Candy lo haría; por eso lo amenazo, antes de tomar a la chica de la mano y salir de ahí, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que totalmente confundido y suponiéndose perdido, aun enfadado y sin aceptar que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo; puso atención al lugar por el que caminaban. No fue sino hasta que vislumbro el rio, que se enfilo a este, se detuvo ahí y se lavo la cara.

-déjame ayudarte –resignada a la incomprensible actitud del muchacho, suspiro aliviada de que al fin se detuviera, luego de ser ignorada durante todo ese tiempo.

-no! –seguía molesto- por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto? –al saberla a su lado, la aparto y se levanto de golpe, haciéndola desequilibrar y sentarse en el pasto.

-no quería preocuparte –sin ayuda, se levanto

-si sabias que él estaba aquí, por qué me trajiste?

-yo pensé que… -resoplo- me dijeron que se habían ido

-pues es obvio que no!

Cada vez más enojada, no pensaba en cómo responder; lo importante era que a cada minuto había menos luz, no estaba tan segura de su ubicación y cabía la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con el rubio.

-vámonos ya –insistió, tallándose la frente y armándose de paciencia- esto fue un error, un absurdo accidente; me confié, lo admito… pero no era para tanto.

-no era para tanto…? –repitió sin tapujo; después de eso, solo atino a descargar su furia contra algún desafortunado árbol, mientras Candy de nuevo intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

Al verlos partir, Albert no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían y tal vez era mejor no saberlo; aunque admitía que solo por Candy, le preocupaba el rumbo que habían tomado, aunque ella conocía bien esos bosques. Suspiro profundamente levantando las fresas que yacían en el suelo, termino de llenar su maletín con los vegetales que había ido a traer y finalmente se dirigió al rio, con toda intención de capturar su cena.

Cuando al fin la noche cubría al bosque; el rubio regresaba a la cabaña con un enorme pescado, que seguramente le dudaría hasta el día siguiente; caminaba despacio, a pesar de la hora y la frescura de la noche. Hasta que casi llegando a la choza, un par de sombras llamaron su atención; fácilmente los reconoció, caminaban pegados a la orilla del rio, en sentido contrario al pueblo, y antes de que lo notaran, opto por ocultarse tras un árbol y dejarlos seguir, esperando a que pronto se desviaran; pero iban directo a él.

La pareja no hablaba, solo se acompañaban; y aun así, entre las penumbras de la noche, alcanzo a notar que ambos tenían frio. Ella iba, con el vestido húmedo y roto; y el, con ese retazo de tela en la mano.

-ya es demasiado tarde como para qué sigan por aquí –les dijo sonriendo, justo cuando pasaban junto a él- están perdidos?

-no es tu asunto –el actor bufo poniéndose a la defensiva- no te metas –eso era lo que le faltaba.

-vamos! –No tenía intenciones de pelear- estoy seguro de que ni siquiera han comido. O me equivoco?

-Albert? –evito sus palabras y en cambio pregunto cohibida por la mirada del actor- dime, aun estamos muy lejos?

-todo depende de a dónde van. Si se dirigen al pueblo, entonces la respuesta es sí.

-y la mansión? –esa era su primera opción, aunque su prometido no lo sabía- crees que alguien nos pueda llevar? Deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-a esta hora el camino es más confuso

-no necesitamos de tu ayuda! Nosotros podemos arreglárnosla muy bien sin ti! Andando Candy

-en serio? Y como se irán? –Confiaba en Candy, pero caminar en medio de la obscuridad del bosque podía ser peligroso- para cuando lleguen al camino, ya no pasara nadie por ahí.

-vámonos Candy –la tomo de la mano, sabiendo que quizá tenía razón, pero su orgullo era el que hablaba

-espera –murmuro soltándose

-has caso –se dirigió al castaño- vengan conmigo, tuve una muy buena pesca –mostro lo que había conseguido en el rio- tengo algo que podría servir para curar esa mano y habrá algún sitio en que puedan dormir –divertido por la actitud del muchacho, finalizo con una creciente sonrisa- por mi parte queda todo olvidado. Así que trágate tu orgullo por un momento y piensa en ella; no tarda en llover.

-gracias –acepto la rubia, adelantándose solo unos pasos

-si te decides, puedes ir hacia allá –señalo el pasaje que debía tomar y el mismo comenzó a caminar

Terry estaba molesto por haberlo encontrado, aun tenia la ropa algo húmeda, gracias a la pasada llovizna y era consciente de que pronto sería peor. Por un lado no quería mostrarse derrotado ante su ex amigo; pero por el otro, sabía que Candy temblaba de frio y seguramente tenía tanta hambre como él. No podía arriesgarla así, y menos con esa lluvia que amenazaba con ser demasiado fuerte.

-Terry… por favor… -le esperaba, a pesar de que el rubio se alejaba.

-tarzan con pecas; esto lo hago solo por ti –se rindió, sin ver que Candy se quitaba el anillo, solo para no tener más problemas

-gracias –recibió un beso y le tomo de la mano- Albert! Espéranos!

El aludido se detuvo y sonrió antes de voltear; pero al verlos de la mano su corazón se estrujo, a pesar de no querer tomarle importancia al asunto.

-mañana podrán irse tranquilos. Candy conoce bien el bosque, pero no de noche

Delante de ellos, disimulaba su mirada; estaba incomodo y el que no la soltara, no ayudaba. Tal vez era momento para admitir la verdad; ellos podían ser más que amigos. Pero el pasado tenía más peso en él, simplemente no lo aceptaba; a pesar de todo, ella era suya y de nadie más.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Albert encendió la chimenea, mientras por propuesta de la rubia, Terry acarreaba más leña.

-ustedes son mis invitados. Así que no se preocupen por la cena –fingió cortesía- les daré algo de ropa para que se cambien –evito una carcajada, al imaginar a la ojiverde en su ropa.

-que tal te va con el teatro? –mientras cenaban, se animo a deshacer la barrera

-no me quejo –respondió sin vacilar

-has ido a verlo? –ahora pregunto a la chica

-de hecho si, hace poco; cuando fueron a la ciudad en donde vivo. De hecho, fuimos todos.

-como esta Stear?

-muy bien, trabajando como siempre y cuando tiene tiempo, se ocupa en algún nuevo invento.

-ya me imagino –sonrió- me alegra que haya alguien cuidándote.

-no solo a mí. Anne Marie, es tremenda! Y bueno, aunque Margueritte es más tranquila, también cuida de ella; pero creo es ella quien más se ocupa de él. –enfatizo lo ultimo

-en serio? –interrumpió el actor

-sí. Aunque el muy tonto ni cuenta se da.

-ya me los imagino –rio- el inventor y manda más juntos. Hacen bonita pareja

-Terruce! Cuando dejaras de poner apodos a todos!

-eso es imposible! Pero no a todos –rio con más ganas y señalando al ahora espectador, confirmo- él no tiene ningún apodo.

Sin duda, el castaño estaba más relajado; lo que a Albert le recordaba los viejos tiempos en Londres, cuando eran amigos, y más tarde, en Chicago, cuando supuestamente era novio de la pecosa, también se llevaban muy bien. Sin duda, estaba confundido, y burlándose de sí mismo, sonrió, dejando que la pareja creyera que era debido a la charla.

-…las dos son bonitas –hasta entonces se percato de que la explicación de Candy, iba dirigida a él- tienen unos lindísimos ojos y el cabello de Margueritte… no le digas a Annie, pero es el más hermoso que he visto, estoy segura de que si lo llevara suelto, sería mucho más largo, además de que es más negro. Aunque es muy seria y eso me recuerda a Flammy; es igual de profesional, pero como dice Terry, es muy mandona. Debieron sufrir mucho en Francia –añadió un poco más melancólica- ojala que pronto termine esa absurda guerra.

-eso espero –eso ultimo fue lo único que comprendió por completo- según los periódicos, prácticamente ya es un hecho –hizo una pausa al tomar un poco de agua- pero díganme, por qué yo no tengo apodo?

-es simple –contesto el moreno, tratando de no reír ante el cambio de tema- porque somos am-amigos…

Aquella última palabra había dolido a todos; sobre todo a ese par que se lamentaba de la falta de contacto durante tanto tiempo, la reciente pelea, el anhelo de ambos de proteger a la rubia; solo hasta entonces, Terry extraño a su buen amigo.

-o al menos eso creo –añadió, desviando la mirada.

-lo somos –sonrió al ver la sorpresa del actor- Terry, olvida nuestras disputas. Por mi parte, seguimos siendo amigos.

Candy se mostro esperanzada respecto a ello, era como si se le quitara un peso de encima; pues sabía que de alguna forma, ella había influenciado en los rencores entre ambos.

La velada continuo hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando creyeron que lo mejor era ir a descansar; pero al recostarse, ninguno podían dormir; ellos se sentían ansiosos al saberla tan cerca y no poder estar con ella, cada uno por sus razones; Albert queriendo saber un poco más, respecto a su vida, y Terry, por querer abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla y quizá, tal vez, seguir platicando un poco. Por su parte, Candy pensaba en algo totalmente diferente; pensaba en el pequeño que perdió.

-hubiera nacido el próximo mes… -balbuceo con una tristeza infinita.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Albert se levanto y salió a caminar, con el pretexto de ir a pescar algo. Creía que sus visitantes aun dormían, fue por ello que le resulto inesperado el encontrar a Terry sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada principal.

-madrugaste –dijo sin ninguna expresión

-no podía dormir y quise salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco –jugaba con una vara de pasto.

-voy al rio. Vienes?

-no, gracias –se forzó a sonreír- despertare a Candy, debemos regresar.

-déjala dormir –comenzó a caminar- es una dormilona y aun debe estar cansada.

Unos minutos después de perderlo de vista, entro en busca de Candy; abrió y cerró la puerta despacio e intento despertarla con un ligero beso en los labios pero no tuvo éxito, así que con una nueva idea, hizo otro intento.

-Candy –murmuro en su oído- despierta o te obligare a despertar –la vio sonreír, y siguiendo el juego; le beso el cuello, marcando un camino que regreso a su oreja- despierta o me voy sin ti…

-no conoces el camino –hablo, aun sin abrir los ojos

-con mayor razón, o prefieres que me pierda? -Con arrogancia, añadió- no lo soportarías, llorarías por mí, día y noche.

-hace frio- se cubrió un poco mejor.

-entiendo; te preocupa que me llegue a enfermar –hacia lo posible por no carcajear y seguir murmurando- siendo así, te dejare abrazarme…

-payaso! –le aventó su almohada- eres un engreído!

-no lo niegues –su risa, al fin estallo- eso te encanta –se acerco a darle otro suave beso- te espero abajo –salió.

Albert tuvo suerte; siendo aun temprano, logro capturar tres pequeños pescados y conforme con ello, regreso a la cabaña donde encontró a Candy picando un poco de fruta y a Terry encendiendo el fuego de la cocina. Saludo a la chica con alegría y se dispuso a limpiar lo que minutos después sería el desayuno, solo para que en cuanto lo terminaran, y luego de lavar los trastos, volviera a quedarse solo.

-Albert –dijo Terry y en señal de agradecimiento, extendió la mano, mientras Candy comenzaba a alejarse

-date prisa –acepto el gesto con una media sonrisa por parte de ambos

-oye Candy! –grito corriendo para alcanzarla, haciendo que se detuviera- si llegamos al pueblo y aun no encontramos transporte, que te parece si me invitas otro hot dog?

-Envidioso –volteo a verlo fingiendo enfado- en lugar de que seas tú quien me lo invite! –saco la lengua y siguió caminando; lo cual, a Albert le pareció gracioso pero infantil, por parte de ambos muchachos.

Por la mañana, creyendo que el actor se había quedado en el hogar de Pony; Tom pregunto por él cuando fue a dejar la dotación de leche para los niños y al ver la sorpresa de la Hermana María, dedujo que ellas creían que Candy se había quedado en la granja. Sin pensarlo más, decidió ir a buscarlos en cuanto terminara sus repartos.

Sabiendo donde se encontraban, para Candy fue fácil seguir la ruta correcta y, aunque estaban lejos del camino más cercano y ya hacía calor, eso no evito que la pareja caminara semi abrazaba o se dieran un furtivo beso, hasta que un lejano grito llamo la atención de la rubia.

-Terry! Candy! –grito el vaquero, una vez entro a tierras Andrew

-escuchaste? –Alerto al actor- es Tom, vamos!

-no escuche nada

-pon atención

-si… -respondió luego de unos segundos- se escucha un poco lejos…

-vamos! –le apresuro- si no nos encuentra, se ira

-no corras –le advirtió- yo iré a buscarlo

-aquí estamos Tom! -el ojiazul corrió lo más veloz que pudo y una vez visualizo el camino, grito buscando a su amigo.

El ganadero estaba un poco retirado, pero al escuchar los gritos contestándole, solo tuvo que regresar unos metros, para alcanzar a verlos entre los árboles.

En cuanto se subieron a la carreta, le contaron lo sucedido y muy asombrado, el vaquero escucho.

-yo estaba seguro de que se había ido, cuando fuimos por Terry, los vi llegando a la estación… -musito- quizá vi mal…

Luego de hablarles sobre la preocupación de sus madres, el actor supo que lo más apropiado era regresar al hogar; enseguida se fue a la parte trasera del transporte y minutos después, Candy le siguió, sentándose junto a él, abrazándolo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Complacido por este acto, le correspondió de la misma forma.

Al llegar al orfanato, el trió bajo de la carreta y explicaron lo sucedido a las preocupadas mujeres; quienes a pesar de todo, agradecían que se encontraran bien.

Después de esto, Candy cambio sus ropas y se marcho con los muchachos, para ayudarles con las labores del rancho. Por la tarde, nuevamente el actor fue a dejar a su pecosa, deteniéndose a mitad del camino y sentándose al pie de uno de los tantos arboles.

-crees que pronto pueda volver a trepar hasta arriba? –pregunto, sentándose entre sus piernas y recargándose sobre el pecho del muchacho.

-ya verás que si –comento cerca de su oído, abrazándola- solo es cuestión de tiempo –inquieto por la cercanía; tan natural como siempre, confesó- no sabes como quisiera poder estar contigo…

-estar conmigo? –repitió divertida- entonces con quien se supone que estas?

-yo diría… -rio- que estoy con una mona pecas que se parece un poco a mi novia… aunque a veces ya no estoy tan seguro, quizá es mi novia la que se parece a la mona…

-Terry! –recrimino, volteando a reclamarle, hecho que el actor supo aprovechar para capturar sus labios.

El ojiazul tenía la intención de solo darle un suave beso; mas, este se convirtió en un gesto urgente, capaz de despertar la pasión que ambos deseaban evitar, al menos momentáneamente.

El joven actor, mostrando su pasión, se acomodo, aun recargado en el árbol; haciéndola acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él; gracias a este acto, el vestido de la rubia se levanto, dejando ver sus piernas, las cuales, al notarlo y sin vacilar, el castaño comenzó a acariciar, hasta que sus manos se perdieron debajo de la falda. Los besos seguían, ahora recorriendo no solo los labios, son también parte de los cuellos de ambos.

Sin poderlo evitar, Candy dejo escapar un gemido, al sentir el roce de una caricia sobre la delgada tela que cubría su centro de placer. Terry se alegró de su triunfo, haciendo a un lado la delicada prenda que comenzaba a humedecerse; solo pare hacer de su tacto, algo más profundo, mientras con su brazo libre la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Terry… -musito, incapaz de controlar la cadencia que aquello le provocaba, escondiendo es rostro entre el cabello de su amado- aquí no… -en vano, quiso protestar.

-vamos Candy… -dijo casi suplicante y divertido por la muestra de pudor- solo un momento. Aquí nadie nos ve. Prometo apresurarme- eso era algo que a la rubia no le importaba.

Decidida, la pecosa tomo aquella juguetona mano, mientras se incorporaba; y con una sonrisa que a él le pareció sensual, se aparto, no tan convencida de desear detenerlo.

-Candy… -volvió a implorar- olvidémonos de los prejuicios –necesitaba convencerla

-esa no es la actitud de un caballero –le reprendió.

-al diablo con eso! –de nuevo la atrajo hacia sí- a estas alturas, no me vengas con esas patrañas! –Jugueteaba marcando suaves besos alrededor de sus labios- además, olvidas que por ahora, solo somos un par de vaqueros.

Candy rio y Terry aprovecho esto, convenciéndola con nuevas caricias.

Varios minutos después, la pareja aun permanecía abrazada, aun recargados en aquel árbol; satisfechos con su travesura, descansaron uno minutos más y recuperando fuerzas, arreglaron sus ropas, para después de un beso, regresar al hogar de Pony, cada uno con una enorme sonrisa.

**XXX**

Amigas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy, cumpliendo con esta. Por cierto? Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Admito que un poco de mi intención aquí, es comenzar a hacer que Albert vuelva a la normalidad que todas conocemos. Así que, al menos eso intento.

Es que soy muy mala, cuando se trata de escribir un trama, con personajes de carácter diferente al que necesito! :( o al menos eso creo :P

En fin; solo me resta decirles que deben comenzar a prepararse, pues el próximo sábado (si puedo publicar antes, lo hare) les traeré el capitulo 31, con una tragedia que estoy segura, les dolerá; pero no olviden el consejo que les di anteriormente. En fin, que desde mi opinión, comienza una tercera etapa, en la cual las decisiones tomadas a la ligera y en base a la falta de esperanza; son el común denominador.

Chicas, agradezco mucho su lectura, aunque no dejen un review; sus comentarios a quienes los dejan y les pido una disculpa a quienes no he contestado por PM, la verdad es que me quede sin internet y procuro no usar demasiado el de mi cel (es que es telcel y me hace pasar unos corajes, que la verdad, prefiero mi anterior iusacel, aunque ya no le sirva el internet =P) pero esta semana, hare lo posible para ponerme al corriente.

Queridas mías, muchísimas gracias por preocuparse por mi; la verdad es que aunque actualmente no me siento tan mal, son sus efectos secundarios los que más me afectan, como la descalcificación, la falta de hierro o los a veces persistentes dolores de cabeza; dentro de todo, hoy en día estoy feliz de admitir que sea como sea, hace mucho que mi malestar no me obliga a quedarme en cama.

Dios las bendiga a todas, porque a pesar de que quisiera poder ir y abrazarlas a cada una, pues simplemente no puedo, lo único que sé, puedo hacer para corresponderles, es seguir con las publicaciones de este fic.

**Verenice Canedo, luna 2, monybert, ana, angelnr, Terry's Girl, Ale Mia, rowelorena, oligranchester, bermone y mi querida Lizzig, también a Lety; y Rosie White, no te preocupes, ya después te pondrás al corriente. **

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo. Y sin nada más por el momento; me despido.

Besos y abrazos a todas (os)

Monse – 4tardecer


	31. XXXI UN TRAGICO AROMA

**UN TRÁGICO AROMA**

Después de aquella extraña visita, Albert había tomado una decisión; esa misma tarde regreso a la mansión de las rosas para hacer su maleta y comunicarse con George. Al siguiente día partiría a Chicago, donde atendería los asuntos de la empresa, y quizá, con el tiempo, regresaría a New York, cuando el actor se hubiese vuelto a sentir confiado, y así, convertirse en su sombra.

-ya no importa –se repetía una y otra vez- Candy, solo quiero que no te alejes por completo.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron tranquilos para la pareja de enamorados; ambos se divertían en la granja y jugando con los niños del hogar. Sin embargo y aunque lo omitía, el ojiazul aun sentía curiosidad respecto al encuentro con el rubio; pues hubo algo en su actitud que no le daba buena espina, aunque admitía que quizá solo eran alucinaciones suyas.

A la siguiente mañana y luego de arreglar su maleta, Candy se despedía; su visita al hogar de Pony había sido corta y casi todo el tiempo lo paso en el rancho Stevens; cosa que a sus madres no les importo demasiado, al verla tan feliz, pues conocían a la razón de su algarabía, el mismo se los había hecho saber en una curiosa conversación, con la que sutilmente les pidió la mano de su prometida.

A medio día los castaños llegaron por ella y al término de un fuerte abrazo y una común despedida, finalmente se marcho. La nostalgia la invadió al recordar aquella vez en que había llegado buscando a Terry, y se fue justo como ahora lo hacía, en busca de un sueño, pero entonces el sueño era ser enfermera; años después se marcho con la ilusión de estar al lado de Albert, el hombre que entonces amaba. Y ahora la historia se repetía, se marchaba con la ilusión que este viejo y a la vez, nuevo y mucho más maduro amor, le provocaba; esta vez se marchaba no con la promesa de una vida juntos, esta vez se marchaba del brazo de su futuro esposo.

-cuando menos lo esperes, regresaremos –Terry prometió, creyendo que su melancolía era por su partida, sin imaginar todo aquello que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

Al llegar a la estación, Tom se despidió de inmediato; pues ese día había demasiado trabajo en la granja y puesto que aun faltaba mucho para que el tren saliera, no quiso perder tanto tiempo a pesar de su deseo por esperar junto a ellos y despedirlos.

Durante el resto del día la pareja viajo en silencio; haciendo alguna pregunta de vez en cuando y por la noche, solo fueron al vagón del comedor, a cenar algo ligero, para luego regresar a sus asientos y dormir un poco.

Por la mañana Candy yacía aun recostada, observando la paz en las facciones de su novio. Se veía tan relajado mientras aun dormía, que no pudo evitar el rememorar como fue que llegaron a ese punto en su relación; cómo, si el año pasado estaba tan enamorada de Albert? Como, si había estado segura de que se casaría con él? pero ya todo era parte del pasado y ahora, en su corazón solo habitaba el hombre frente a ella.

Poco a poco, el encantador actor fue despertando y al abrir los ojos solo pudo suspirar ante la mirada esmeralda en la que ahora se reflejaba.

-buen día –dijo estirándose y sin esperar respuesta- ya sé que soy atractivo, pero al menos podrías disimular.

-tonto –le lanzo su cojín

-tienes hambre?

-un poco; y tú?

-más o menos –bostezo y se sentó- cuando regresas a trabajar?

-tengo el resto de la semana libre.

-no trates de fingir, sé que lo único que deseas es pasar tiempo conmigo. Debes lamentar que solo sean dos días.

Candy no respondió, solo respiro hondo ocultando una sonrisa; quería parecer molesta, aunque no tardo en levantarse, darle un casto beso y arreglarse un poco.

Poco después de la media noche, el tren llego a Cleveland. Al no haber avisado de su regreso, la pareja se vio forzada a esperar casi media hora, hasta que al fin lograron tomar un carruaje; el cochero los dejo a un par de calles antes de su destino final, argumentando que la zona era peligrosa y no deseaba arriesgarse, por supuesto, Terry se enfado, pero no tenía más remedio que bajar del transporte. Cuando llegaron a casa eran casi las dos, entraron en silencio pues obviamente todos dormían.

-quédate conmigo esta noche –pidió la rubia, temblando del frio ocasionado por la caminata

El ojiazul accedió y ya en su alcoba, ambos se cambiaron y acomodaron para dormir casi al instante.

Por la mañana, el aroma a pan recién horneado, les recordó en donde estaban y el despertar de sus estómagos les reclamo los alimentos que desde la tarde anterior no consumían; las voces de Stear y Anne Marie les animaron a desperezarse; pero antes de levantarse, se abrazaron olvidando todo por un momento que sin intención, les devolvió al sueño.

Un par de horas después; la enfermera despertó al sentirse acalorada; se encontró envuelta aun en ese abrazo y se alegró al saber que era la primera vez en que despertaban juntos, pues en las ocasiones anteriores él se marchaba dejándola aun dormida. Las únicas dos veces anteriores, desde que reiniciaron su relación. Por ello, el tenerlo ahí, así, a esa hora del día; hacia de ese, un instante especial.

Se puso en pie sin despertarlo, vistió su bata y salió a revisar si había alguien en casa; encontrando el sitio vacio, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Una vez termino de preparar los alimentos, los coloco en una sencilla bandeja y regreso a su habitación, donde el actor comenzaba a despertar.

Para que narrar lo que en realidad sucedió? Simplemente, después del desayuno; desempacaron, hicieron el aseo de la casa y después salieron a dar un paseo; sin olvidar parar a comprar lo necesario para la comida y la cena.

Cuando llego Stear, se sintió feliz. El creía que aun tardarían un par de días en regresar.

-no esperaba verlos aquí! -dijo, abrazando a la chica- pensé que llegarían mañana o el domingo

-pero inventor, está linda enfermera tenía que descansar después del viaje. No quise arriesgarla a que una vez llegáramos, se fuera a trabajar

-y que novedades traen de Lakewood? –había comprendido el punto

-bueno… -iba a comenzar la pecosa, pero dudo si debía contarle sobre los encuentros con los Andrew.

-el clima excelente –explico el actor- algo de calor durante el día y un poco de lluvia por las noches. Y el trabajo en el rancho, agotador…

Stear escucho con atención, denotando su entusiasmo cuando se menciono a su hermano, tranquilo al saber que la rubia solo lo había visto de lejos y sospechando que había mucho más sucesos importantes que no se atrevían a contarle. Por su parte, el les confió de su ahora noviazgo con Margueritte, tema con el cual debían ser discretos, debido a su supuesta consanguinidad; Candy se alegro por este hecho, pero Terry noto que a pesar de parecer fervoroso, no lucia completamente satisfecho con ello; aun así, le felicito.

Minutos después llegaron las hermanas, con quienes se repitió el efusivo saludo. Por la noche, cuando al fin todos se retiraban a dormir, el ojiazul noto que algo no andaba bien, Candy se mostraba ensimismada.

-te sucede algo? –pregunto preocupado

-no es nada… -alego- me duele un poco la espalda –pero la verdad era que además de la carga emocional que para ella significaban esas fechas, aunado a la tensión de algunos eventos anteriores; ahora también tenía un extraño presentimiento

-debe ser por el viaje –quiso consolarla- vamos, te ayudare con el ungüento que te recetaron

En su alcoba, el relajante masaje que le daba su enamorado, surtía el efecto esperado; la caricia era tan delicada que pronto comenzó a sentirse adormilada y en cuanto el joven noto su reacción, la motivo a acomodarse y descansar; y queriendo estar en su compañía, esa noche volvió a dormir a su lado.

El fin de semana paso sin pormenores, lo único fuera de lo común resulto ser el regreso del disfraz de la rubia, que ante la insistencia del actor, prometió que esa sería la última vez y que en cuanto el regresara, dejaría su cabello en su color natural.

Para el lunes en la mañana, Candy retomaba su rutina; se levanto temprano, se puso el uniforme y se dirigió al hospital, acompañada por Terry; así resultaron ser los siguientes días, por las mañanas la llevaba y por las tardes iba por ella. Hasta que nuevamente, el siguiente fin de semana, llego el día en que debía volver a marcharse.

Ese sábado salió al mercado a hacer las compras, pero en uno de los locales vio una pequeña planta que le llamo la atención; sonrió ante lo que aquellas florecillas representaban y sin dudarlo, la compro como un perfecto complemento a su anticipado regalo de cumpleaños.

Por la tarde, antes de irse, llevo a Candy hasta su habitación.

-cierra los ojos –pidió antes de abrir, la chica obedeció y con una sonrisa traviesa, se dejo llevar.

El perfume de las flores inundaba la pieza y debido a este, dedujo su sorpresa y para confirmarlo, abrió los ojos, que de inmediato brillaron por las lágrimas que contuvo.

-gardenias… -murmuro- gracias Terry –su primer impulso fue abrazarlo, pero desistió sabiendo que de hacerlo, inevitablemente lloraría.

-es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños –le dijo, acercándola y dándole un tierno beso en la nariz- aun falta lo mejor.

-si? –arqueo una ceja, sin poder imaginar lo que faltaba.

-se que aún faltan unos cuantos días, pero, aunque deseo lo contrario, no estaré aquí. Por eso te lo estoy adelantando –le decía mientras sacaba un estuche de su bolsillo- esto lo mande hacer especialmente para nosotros- explicaba al tiempo en que extraía un dije plateado con dos cadenas- este corazón es el nuestro; yo llevare esta mitad, que lleva grabado tu nombre. Así llevare la mitad de tu corazón, siempre conmigo –entrego el estuche y se coloco el dije.

"Tu llevaras el otro, el que lleva mi nombre; para que de esa manera, me lleves siempre a tu lado –con una caricia, aparto su cabello y le abrocho la delicada pieza.

-Terry… -susurro dejándole hacer- nunca me lo quitare.

Permanecieron abrazados solo un par de minutos, la dejo cambiarse y después fueron a la estación. Poco tiempo después el tren se marchaba dejando a Candy atrás, con una mirada triste y levantando una silenciosa plegaria, para que nada malo sucediera y pronto volvieran a encontrarse. Ese extraño presentimiento había vuelto a apoderarse de ella, quien así, con angustia y tristeza, regreso a casa para seguir con su rutina diaria.

Albert había llegado a New York solo unos días antes; los cuales aprovecho para descubrir que Terry había vendido su departamento, incluyendo sus muebles; además supo que se quedaría en casa de la afamada actriz. Abandono la búsqueda en hospitales para concentrarse en el actor y en cuanto supo de su regreso, ordeno que siempre hubiera alguien al pendiente de dicha propiedad y de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los ensayos habían vuelto a comenzar poco menos de una semana antes del reestreno, Terry había llegado un día antes de estos y se mostraba feliz y nostálgico a la vez; la extrañaba, y rogaba por que el tiempo pasara rápido, rogaba para que julio no tardara en llegar, para poder establecerse en Cleveland y comenzar con un nuevo trabajo, a pesar de la promesa que tenia por parte de la compañía teatral local.

Durante el reestreno de la obra, todo marcho sobre ruedas. Esa noche, sabiendo que el camino a su momentáneo hogar no era largo, decidió caminar; sin embargo pudo notar la presencia de alguien que aparentemente le seguía. No era la primera vez en que se sintió observado, por lo tanto, al llegar a casa de su madre se oculto tras una cortina, tratando de confirmar lo que intuía; pero aquel sujeto siguió de largo, haciéndole sentir como un idiota por desconfiar de un transeúnte cualquiera.

Ese fue un grave error para el afamado actor, ya que si hubiera esperado un poco más, lo habría visto subir a un auto, en donde no muy lejos, esperaba George por el informe de la semana.

La tarde siguiente, el actor se dirigió al acostumbrado ensayo previo a la presentación; todo transcurría normal; algunos gritos de Robert, algunos ajustes al vestuario y escenografía. Sin embargo, justo al estar en la escena final, una de las luces estallo gracias a un corto circuito; pronto, el fuego comenzó a corroer el pesado telón, incendiando el escenario en donde en ese momento se encontraban Karen y Terry. A pesar de haber intentado salir a tiempo, el único sendero había quedado bloqueado gracias a una estructura que cayó al consumirse en llamas; llamas que gracias a su intensidad, ocasionaron que el resto de las lámparas reventaran, dándole al ojiazul solo el tiempo necesario para cubrir el cuerpo de su compañera. Desafortunadamente, algunos de los cristales se incrustaron en su espalda.

El ojiazul dio un rápido vistazo buscando otra forma de escapar y sopesar los avances del incendio; lo que vio fue que una de las vigas amenazaba con caerles encima, los asientos de las primeras filas ya ardían en llamas, y curiosamente, lo que no noto fue que el fuego ya comenzaba a roer su capa.

Terry resoplo con fuerza y guiado por la adrenalina, tomó una decisión. Aferro a su compañera de la mano, intentando sacarla de ahí, pero con lo que no contaba era que ella había quedado paralizada por el miedo y desde que la protegió de los cristales, seguía aferrándose a su pecho. El joven, ya desesperado, como última opción la tomo en sus brazos y con la poca visibilidad que había, cruzo por entre las llamas, guiado por la infinidad de veces que había estado ahí; trato de seguir el camino correcto y pronto vio la salida, pero justo en ese instante, el suelo se abrió al sentir su peso; provocando que ambos cayeran.

-Karen; sal de aquí! –grito completamente alterado, sintiendo que su pierna estaba atorada- Karen! Reacciona!

La chica aun tardo algunos segundos en reanimarse; temblorosa, al fin se levanto. En su vestido había unas pequeñas llamas, sin embargo, al ver la impotencia con que el muchacho intentaba liberarse, no supo si salir o ayudarle. Optando por lo segundo, trato de jalarlo.

-que haces! Vete! Ve por ayuda! Corre!

Desconcertada, salió corriendo. El primero que vio fue Robert, quien respiro tranquilo una vez la distinguió; pero al notar que estaba sola, se adelanto a su encuentro, imaginando lo peor

-Terry está atrapado! –grito abatida- ayúdenlo!

De inmediato, él y otro actor corrieron; encontrándolo no muy lejos. A pesar de su prisa, no lograron evitar el desprendimiento de algo que cayó, golpeando la cabeza del ojiazul. De un solo tiro lograron liberarlo y notar que a pesar de aquel golpe, seguía alerta, aunque con la pierna lesionada. El humo era denso, pero pronto lograron sacarlo de ahí, solo para que al llegar a un área segura, se desvaneciera inconsciente.

Unos cuantos minutos antes habían llegado los bomberos y una ambulancia, encontrando que el ojiazul era quien más requería de su ayuda. Terry fue llevado al hospital, iba terriblemente intoxicado por la inhalación de ceniza; con algunas quemaduras, además de los cristales incrustados en su espalda, la pierna posiblemente fracturada y una herida sangrando en la coronilla.

Esa noche Candy se había dormido temprano, queriendo olvidar aquella extraña sensación que le embargaba. Pero a mitad de sus dueños, despertó sobresaltada.

-Terry! –fue el alarido con que lo llamo, logrando despertar a Stear que no tardo en bajar y entrar en la alcoba de la castaña, encontrándola envuelta en llanto

-Candy? –pregunto asustado; notando de inmediato, que el perfume de las gardenias invadía la pieza.

-perdón Stear –sollozo moviendo la mano y cabeza en forma negativa- solo fue una pesadilla –ella misma trato de convencerse.

-contrólate –se acerco a consolarla- todo está bien, Terry sabe cuidarse –aseguro

-tienes razón –mostro una sonrisa forzada y tratando de contener su malestar, volvió a quedarse dormida, confortada por el abrazo del inventor.

-feliz cumpleaños! –por la mañana, gritaron los LeLudec, en cuanto la vieron salir de su alcoba

Un desayuno especial le esperaba y después de este, y unos efusivos abrazos; se fue a trabajar acompañada por Stear.

Pero algo no estaba bien, no era la misma de siempre, y en el trabajo no podía concentrarse en algunos detalles. A la hora de su almuerzo, salió a comprar el periódico para distraerse un poco y esperando encontrar algo sobre Terry; sin prestar atención a la noticia que se anunciaba en la primera plana, comenzó a hojearlo de regreso al nosocomio. Cinco minutos después, en la entrada al comedor, quedo petrificada, dejando caer el diario.

-que te sucede? –pregunto Denisse, al verla tan pálida- Candy, estas bien?

La ojiverde no pudo responder ya que en ese momento cayo desmayada.

Minutos más tarde, alguien tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de la casa LeLudec, fue Anne, quien entre sueños escucho, la que salió a atender. Solo le entregaron una nota, pero reconocía al jovencito que se la llevo. Una vez se vio de nuevo sola, leyó el papel que solo decía que debían ir por Candy. Sin pensarlo, de inmediato fue al taller para avisar a su hermano, quien luego de obtener permiso y lavarse, salió presuroso en auxilio de la pecosa.

Casi una hora después, Stear y Anne Marie llegaron al hospital y sin detenerse ante nadie, se dijeron a la estación de enfermeras donde Candy estaba recostada en el sillón. Al verlos llegar, Denisse corrió al encuentro de la francesa.

-no sé qué paso –les informo, luego de saludarlos- salió por el periódico y al llegar al comedor, se desvaneció… lleva así casi una hora

El de anteojos vio que dicho periódico estaba dolado sobre la mesa de centro, lo tomo y no tuvo que indagar demasiado, pues en primera plana se leía un encabezado, avisando lo sucedido. El joven se quito los lentes y froto sus ojos al comprender; e intentando tomar fuerza y cordura, para lo que venía.

Denisse se retiro convencida por Anne Marie, quien saliendo al pasillo, prometió contarle en cuanto supiera. Al regresar al interior de la estación, encontró a Stear angustiado; quiso preguntarle al respecto, pero al percibir los leves movimientos de Candy, ambos se enfocaron en ella.

-tranquila, estarás bien –dijo la morena al verla despertar, aun sin saber nada- que te paso? por qué te desmayaste?

-Anne Ma. Stear –apenas pudo pronunciar, soltando el llanto- es Terry; él esta… esta… muerto…

La francesita, aun sin poder creerlo, se levanto de golpe y arrebato el diario que aun sostenía su hermano. Quedo boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al inmediatamente encontrar aquel titular que en letras grandes decía:

"**Terruce Grandchester muere en trágico incendio"**

**XXX**

Por favor; no me odien por escribir tragedias! Además; esta claro desde el inicio; o no? Este es un fic trágico y romántico; como Romeo y Julieta. Como sea, eso no quiere decir que aquí termina la historia; pues, con mucha anticipación, ya les avise que hay 79 capítulos y aun muchas cosas por descubrir.

Chicas, les pido un favor; si ven algún cabo suelto, les agradeceré me lo hagan saber, pues antes de iniciar la nueva etapa, quisiera dejar todo claro; y es que me he dado cuenta, al hacer la transcripción, que en efecto los había o quizá aun los hay; mientras, he tratado de resolver aquellos que encontré, pero estoy segura de que aun habrá más.

No sé porque, pero presiento que ya me están odiando aun más, sobre todo, después de sus tantas advertencias (lo sé, estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo). =( aun así, espero les haya agradado el episodio y se animen a dejarme un review, aunque solo sea para admitir cuanto me odian. =S También espero me acompañen en el próximo capítulo para averiguar un poco de lo que en realidad sucedió, una vez sacaron a Terry de entre las llamas. Y por ultimo… la verdad que mala soy; hacerle esto a Candy, justo en su cumpleaños y cuando esta tan triste porque en esos días hubiera nacido su bebe. Hasta yo me sorprendo con mi crueldad.

En fin, gracias a todos quienes dan un vistazo por aquí y gracias también a quienes me regalaron un comentario en el capitulo pasado:

**Litac, Verenice Canedo, rowelorena, Rubi, oligranchester, Noemi Cullen, Erika, Ale Mia y CC (me encanto tu comentario, pues atinaste en muchas cosas, excepto la verdadera razón por la que se produjo esta tragedia, además de que me haces querer cambiar de opinión respecto al final que quiero para Albert)**

Créanme que con sus muestras de apoyo, tanto para en el fic, como en lo referente a mi vida cotidiana, me animan a seguir adelante. Aunque amigas, lamento decirles que por ahora no escribiendo nada nuevo (referente a Candy), y respecto a **Lágrimas obscuras**, estoy muy atrasada con la transcripción, aunque si estoy tratando de pensar en algo que pueda regalarles a Anthony y Archie en sus cumpleaños (sin contar que se me olvido el de Neil).

Ya que! De igual forma, sigo concentrándome en esta, que considero (por ahora) como mi historia principal. Sábado 1 de septiembre, es la fecha límite en que publicare, y ya saben que suelo cumplir, a menos de que algún imprevisto se interponga. También me alegra compartirles lo siguiente; estoy terminando de tramitar los derechos de autor para todas mis historias; lo cual me tiene en las nubes (de entusiasmo), así que; si de casualidad llegan a ver alguno de mis fics en otro lado; ya sea en alguna adaptación o similar. Les confirmo que es sin mi autorización; de lo contrario, yo misma lo confirmaría.

Besos y abrazos, desde Tlaxcala, México a todas (os)

Monse – 4tardecer


	32. XXXII NOSTALGIA ANTICIPADA

**NOSTALGIA ANTICIPADA**

-ya revisaste los periódicos? –pregunto George; quien junto con Archie y Taty se había trasladado a esa ciudad para apoyar con algunos asuntos legales de la empresa

-no he tenido tiempo –contesto Albert sin interés- hay algo interesante?

-según la primera plana del New York Times, yo diría que si… -al francés no le agradaba ser tan malicioso e intrigante, pero estaba seguro de que a su pupilo le interesaría de alguna manera- al parecer, ocurrió una tragedia.

Interesado, finalmente tomo el diario que aun se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado la secretaria; su rostro de descompuso, la noticia le impacto y su angustia se dirigió hasta cierta rubia; el reportaje no decía demasiado, aun nadie había hecho una declaración y el periodista solo narraba lo que alcanzo a ver. Por qué sus hombres no le habían dicho nada? Tendrían algo que ver?

-que sucede? –Pregunto Archie al entrar y ver el rostro reflexivo de su tío- no me digan que no sirvió de nada el haber venido

Lo único que Albert atino a hacer; fue extender el periódico, solo para que en el rostro del joven se plasmara la misma expresión

-No lo puedo creer… -balbuceo el castaño- crees que Candy ya se haya enterado?

-posiblemente. Me pregunto si vendrá a la ciudad? –una leve nota de esperanza se mostro en su pregunta

-no lo dudo

-Ok –trato de recobrar la cordura- venga o no venga, debemos averiguar la dirección de Terry –frente a ellos, disimulo no saber nada- George?

-yo me encargo –respondió el aludido

Para ella era una mañana como cualquier otra; se levanto, tomo un baño y fue al comedor a desayunar, pero había algo diferente; su hijo tardaba en bajar para acompañarla. Extrañada, fue a su alcoba, donde no lo encontró y comenzando a preocuparse, pregunto por él.

-Eliot –pregunto a su mayordomo- donde esta mi hijo?

-madame; el joven no llego anoche

-qué extraño… -se froto la barbilla

-madame –nervioso, añadió- en el periódico hay un nota sobre la compañía en que trabaja. Quizá desee que indaguemos al respecto –sugirió, intentando no alarmar a la mujer

-que paso? –ya temerosa, quiso saber

-el teatro… se incendio

-dame el periódico! –ordeno

-madame, trate de calmarse. No es prudente que lo lea en esta condición

-he dicho que me des el periódico! –ya estaba muy alterada y el sirviente aun no se atrevía a obedecer- por Dios Eliot! Que me des el periódico!

-enseguida –sabiendo que no podría hacerla entrar en razón, salió y regreso en silencio, preparándose para lo que vendría.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos, para que Eleonor Baker estallara en un amargo llanto; una de sus doncellas acudió enseguida, llevándole un calmante y así consiguiera serenarse, al menos un poco. Sin esperar, la actriz pidió que su auto estuviera listo cuanto antes, para salir en dirección de su amigo, Robert.

En Cleveland, antes de salir del hospital, Stear se vio forzado a aclarar lo ocurrido, diciendo una pequeña mentira a la jefa de enfermeras, apoyando la verdad o de lo contrario, temía que no le creerían.

-Señora Richardson –inició el de anteojos- esta mañana ella recibió un telegrama de New York, no pudo leerlo en casa y lo leyó aquí, en su hora de almuerzo, por eso se desmayo.

-aun así, no es motivo suficiente y menos para autorizar su salida; en cuanto se restablezca, continuara con su labor.

-permítame explicarle bien –hizo una pausa, tomando aire- su prometido estuvo aquí hace solo unos días y nos acaban de informar que lamentablemente… falleció…

-dios… -no tuvo palabras- lo siento mucho… ahora entiendo…

-quizá es demasiado mi atrevimiento, pero espero pueda darle un permiso especial para…

-joven, eso no es posible; hace poco tomo un periodo de descanso y…

-por favor –intervino Anne Marie- entre mi hermana y yo tomaremos su turno. Era el hombre con quien se iba a casar…

-está bien –respondió después de pensarlo- se lo difícil que es el perder a alguien amado –se levanto de su escritorio- pero con la condición de que regrese lo antes posible

-así será –afirmo Stear

Después de llevar a Candy a casa, el inventor regreso a su trabajo y argumentando que un familiar acababa de morir; de inmediato obtuvo el permiso para ausentarse y enseguida fue a la estación a comprar un par de boletos para esa misma noche. Al regresar a su hogar, le aviso a Candy y ambos prepararon un ligero equipaje.

Por la noche, olvidándose de las chicas, fueron a la terminal, donde ya estaba el tren. Candy, en un acto reflejo y con temor extraño a perderlo; no perdía de vista al anillo y junto al dije, no dejaba de jugar con estos, o llevarlos a cada instante cerca de su corazón.

La ojiverde se mantuvo despierta por toda la noche, el viaje lo hizo en silencio, entre lágrimas mudas y dulces recuerdos; preguntándose por que el destino era tan cruel con ella, por que se empeñaba en arrebatarle a aquellos que amaba. Si; por qué se llevo a Anthony de su lado? Por que permitió que el hijo que hace unos meses llevara en su vientre, desapareciera de esa forma tan cruel? Porque le regreso a Terry, si después de tanta agonía sufrida por ambos, se lo iba a arrebatar de esa manera? Por qué justo ese día? Por qué en esas fechas? Por qué ahora, que comenzaba a creer que ya nada empañaría su felicidad?

Las luces del amanecer le daban una amarga bienvenida y justo entonces cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no sabía exactamente a donde ir; no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte, su paladín le acompañaba en aquellos momentos tan difíciles; al salir de la estación, el joven detuvo un taxi y pidió les llevaran a la única dirección que tenían; a la residencia Baker, donde esperaba conseguir alguna información.

En cuanto llegaron, la castaña corrió a la puerta, mientras Stear pagaba y bajaba los equipajes.

El mayordomo abrió, encontrando a una sencilla jovencita a la cual reviso de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose un poco en el humilde vestido negro que portaba.

-buen día –saludo jugando con las manos- se encuentra la señora Baker?

-me temo que no –respondió solemne- lo lamento señorita; pero aunque estuviera, por ahora no estamos solicitando doncellas.

-como dice? –balbuceo molesta, sin embargo le fue imposible decir más; pues aquel hombre cerró la puerta sin prestar atención

-que sucedió? –pregunto el joven, confundido por lo poco que presencio.

-no está… -respondió a media voz y olvidando el insulto.

La aturdida pareja no se dio cuenta de que algunos metros adelante, de un lujoso automóvil bajaban Albert, Archie y Tatjana; quienes habían ido a dar el pésame a la dolida madre del ahora occiso. Fue la siempre oportuna pelirroja, quien noto algo familiar en la chica que estaba a solo unos pasos y aprovechando el descuido de esos extraños, se soltó del brazo de su novio, para adelantarse a paso veloz.

-tu cabello es diferente –a menos de 5 metros; dijo, intrigando a todos- es más corto, lo peinaste diferente y es de otro color… pero me alegra verte!

-Taty… -murmuro la pecosa, sin poder esconder su asombro, al tiempo en que Stear reaccionaba.

La elegante pelirroja casi corrió y abrazo a su amiga, el resto del grupo solo se acerco a ellos, aun sorprendidos y sin poderlo evitar, Archie abrazo a su hermano. Los recién llegados saludaron a los desaparecidos con efusividad; aunque ellos parecían no estar muy felices con ese encuentro.

-que hacen aquí? –la pregunta estaba de más, pero Candy aun así la hizo

-venimos a dar las condolencias –respondió Archie, retomando la actitud con que pretendía mostrarse ante la madre de Terry- esperaba encontrarte aquí –la abrazo- pero; Stear, que grata sorpresa…

-vinieron en vano –respondió su hermano, de manera tajante- no hay nadie. Nosotros debemos irnos. Andando Candy, aun debemos buscar un lugar para hospedarnos.

-vayan a la mansión –sugirió el rubio- no tienen porque buscar otro lugar. Esta también es de ustedes

-no; gracias. Preferimos…

-vamos –interrumpieron, tomando a la castaña del brazo, arruinando cualquier oportunidad de escape- deben estar cansados; vayamos y si quieren, más tarde regresamos.

Sin remedio, fueron con ellos. Durante el trayecto, los jóvenes no pronunciaron una sola palabra. Agobiada, la ojiverde se recargo en el hombro de Stear y vencida por el cansancio, se quedo dormida, consolada en el cálido abrazo que este le concedía. Al llegar a la mansión, no quisieron despertarla, y mientras el inventor llevaba las maletas, Albert la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta una de las recamaras.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una afamada actriz permanecía sola en cierta fría sala de espera del hospital en que su hijo había sido internado; anhelaba alguna novedad sobre su hijo, mientras recordaba el encuentro con Robert, de esa misma tarde.

-sí, lamentablemente alguien del grupo falleció –le había dicho el director- no pudo escapar de las llamas. Los bomberos lo encontraron y los reporteros hicieron sus conclusiones.

-en que hospital esta? –exigió Eleonor- que tan grave se encuentra?

-en el San José. Los médicos dicen que aspiro demasiado humo y… no dan demasiadas esperanzas… -explico, con una notable preocupación- las quemaduras que sufrió no son tan graves, le retiraron los cristales que se le incrustaron y lo de su pierna; afortunadamente solo fue un esguince aunque necesito unas pocas suturas. En realidad, todo depende de si recobra la conciencia o no…

-y por qué no me avisaste antes! –reclamo

-justo voy regresando del hospital; varios de los actores recibieron atención médica, algunos aun están internados. Pensaba ir a buscarte en cuanto me cambiara, pero te me adelantaste –exhalo denotando su cansancio- Eleonor, tu hijo es un héroe; de no ser por él, seguramente, también Karen estaría muerta…

Esa tarde, el ver a su hijo en tales condiciones, le rompió el corazón; sin embargo agradecía que aun siguiera con vida, aunque fuera gracias a la ayuda de un tanque de oxigeno, algunas mangueras y cables por todos lados; con vendajes cubriendo parte de su cuerpo y con una férula en una de sus piernas.

-Dios mío, sálvalo… -rogaba en silencio- por favor; que despierte…

Al día siguiente Stear se encontraba demasiado incomodo, sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones; rodeado por su hermano, la novia de este y Albert. No decía una sola palabra, pero si recordaba la última vez en que estuvo frente a ellos.

-y la tía abuela? –pregunto al fin

-en Chicago, con las Leegan –respondió el empresario a lo que el joven solo asintió

-como has estado hermano?

-bien; últimamente con mucho trabajo –dijo el joven LeLudec

El silencio volvió a aparecer, ya que a pesar de las tantas preguntas que querían hacerle, su tensión era evidente. Deseando escapar de aquella situación y sin explicación alguna, Stear se levanto y se retiro; subió hasta la alcoba donde se encontraba Candy y después de llamar a la puerta, entro.

-te sucede algo? –pregunto, sentándose a su lado y viendo que no dormía

-nada… -esquivo la pregunta, para después reflexionar y retractarse- en realidad; hay algo que me inquieta

-yo tampoco me siento a gusto al estar aquí

-no! Tonto; no me refiero a eso –refunfuño- estoy hablando de Terry…

-no te entiendo… -después de un gesto de incertidumbre, le respondió

-no se te hace extraño que la señora Baker no estuviera en casa? Cuando estuvimos ahí, aun era temprano

-tal vez estaba ocupada con todo el papeleo… supongo que el morir, también necesita tramites burocráticos

-debemos regresar y esperarla

-no nos dejaran ir solos

-eso ya lo sé. Tendremos que buscar una forma de escapar… -meditaba

-más tarde los distraeré, mientras tú te vas. –Le apoyo- Pero no intentes salir desde aquí, es muy alto

-eso no importa ahora –suspiro con frustración- necesitamos planearlo bien –fue lo último que le dijo, antes de regresar juntos a la estancia; donde solo estaba Taty.

Pasado el siguiente medio día, Candy estaba sentada en una banca del jardín; se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato del instante en que Albert se acerco.

-no pensé en encontrarte aquí, en esta ciudad –mintió, pues tenía la esperanza de verla durante los funerales.

-no vivo aquí –confirmo- solo vine a dar el pésame

-y pensar que hace solo tres semanas que pelee con él –sonrió con tristeza- y luego convivimos, en Lakewood

-sé que no viniste para hablar de Terry –fue directa, volteando a verlo- así que dime, que es lo que quieres?

-yo… -flaqueo un instante, al presenciar la seguridad que mostraba- quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas, que no sé cómo iniciar –ella le sonrió al ver su disyuntiva y luego de un breve espacio, volvió a retomar la charla- a veces me pregunto; que habría sido de nosotros, si no te hubieras marchado.

-supongo que todo sería diferente. Para empezar, jamás habríamos vuelto a ver a Stear; seguiríamos dándolo por muerto y… -vacilo, al estar a punto de hablar sobre su hijo nonato

-y? –insistió, imaginando que hablaría sobre los enfermizos celos que mostro en aquel tiempo

-nada; olvídalo –pidió

-aun a veces, guardo la esperanza de que regreses a Chicago. Tal como lo habías prometido

-no regresare

-por qué?

-porque todo ha cambiado. Nosotros hemos cambiado. Soy feliz en donde estoy ahora.

-realmente estoy arrepentido por lo que sucedió; fui un verdadero idiota al dejarte marchar de esa manera. Sentí tanto miedo de que regresaras con Terry… Candy, yo… por favor; regresa a Chicago

Ella no dijo nada, solo recordaba y pensaba en la oferta, pero a pesar de todo, no deseaba aceptarla; su corazón ahora le pertenecía a Terry, aunque el ya no estuviera. Sin embargo, seguía meditando en ello, muy en el fondo, comenzaba a considerar su propuesta.

Sin ganas de seguir hablando o escuchando, simplemente se levanto y regreso a su recamara, donde abrió su maleta y saco una foto del actor; se recostó en la cama y apretando su dije, dejo salir algunas lagrimas.

-ahora que ya no estás, ahora que nuestros planes ya no se realizaran… -murmuro- quizá debería regresar…

Por la tarde, bajo las primeras tinieblas; la actitud de Stear era por completo diferente. Asegurándose de que todos estuvieran ahí, les narro como fue que conoció y le rescataron las hermanas LeLudec. Ese fue el momento en que Candy aprovecho para salir por una de las ventanas de su recamara, ayudada con las sabanas que amarro formando una especie de soga; aun así, estas no alcanzaron, por lo que tuvo que dejarse caer, suprimiendo un grito de dolor, gracias a su aun lesionada espalda.

Ya en la calle, trato de caminar lo más rápido posible, y al encontrar a un caballero, le pregunto por la dirección del lugar a donde iría.

Algunos minutos después, cuando al llego; volvió a tocar la puerta y fue atendía por el mismo hombre de la mañana. Quien al reconocerla, intento cerrar sin mediar palabra alguna

-por favor –imploro, poniendo el pie para que no lograra su cometido, mordiéndose el labio, ahogando un grito de dolor- dígale que soy Candice White Andrew. He venido por Terry…

-la señora aun no llega –respondió recordando haber escuchado ese nombre- aun no tenemos ninguna información respecto a los funerales del joven Grandchester; al igual que no se decirle si regresara esta noche o no

-por favor; dígale que vine, dígale… dígale… dígale que regresare mañana.

-por supuesto señorita Andrew. Que tenga buena noche –se despidió el mayordomo, cerrando la puerta

Teniendo solo dos opciones; quedarse ahí indefinidamente o regresar a la mansión; opto por la segunda. A paso lento trataba de entender y justificar la ausencia de la mujer; llego a la conclusión de que tal vez la afamada actriz había preferido estar sola, en algún otro lugar o quizá, incluso ya lo había sepultado; por lo que en ese momento se reprocho el no haber enviado un telegrama antes de partir.

En la mansión, antes de la cena, Archie fue a buscar a su prima; al no encontrarla acudió a Albert, para decirle lo descubierto

-hay que ir por ella; es tarde y no conoce muy bien la ciudad –sugirió el rubio- debió haber ido a la casa Baker; es lo más lógico.

En el auto salieron los tres jóvenes Andrew, y cuando llegaron a la susodicha casa, encontraron que ya todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que el de lentes sugirió regresar. Iban a muy poca velocidad, por lo que a pocas calles de ahí, Stear la reconoció y luego de llamarle, Candy subió al vehículo.

-aun no regresaba –dijo con pesar y después de un rato en el que ninguno se atrevió a preguntar.

En el hospital, el médico de guardia seguía haciendo todo lo posible por su paciente; esa tarde el joven actor había comenzado a toser, y hasta cierta medida, eso les daba esperanzas. Finalmente, después de tanto rogar por su recuperación, habían permitido a la actriz pasar la noche al lado de su hijo

Cansada y habiendo comido muy poco durante aquel día, la mujer no flaqueo ni un segundo; y aunque el sueño le venció, cualquier ruido la volvía a poner en estado de alerta.

-debí avisarle a Candy –pensó casi entre sueños- tal vez ya se entero de lo que dicen los periódicos; espero no sea así. Mañana tratare de averiguar su dirección y le contare lo que en verdad paso…

Al estar nuevamente en la mansión, los hermanos Cornwell bajaron, dejándolos solos por un momento en el que el rubio espero, mostrando su caballerosidad y compañerismo, al percatarse de que lo sucedido al actor, le estaba afectando demasiado; tal vez más de lo que podía imaginar.

-quizá regrese a Chicago –dijo la ojiverde, al fin- si lo hago; primero necesitaría arreglar todo en casa

-estás segura? –pregunto, tratando de esconder su felicidad

-si –salió del auto- pero solo es una posibilidad…

**XXX**

Chicas! Mil gracias por seguir con la historia; espero y este capítulo les haya gustado mucho más que el anterior. Estoy segura de que es así. Por otra parte; me adelante! Si! Actualizo hoy, porque mañana no tendré tiempo y el sábado menos. Les prometo el siguiente, a más tardar para el día 8 de septiembre; pero igual que siempre, hare lo posible por publicar antes; lo cual quizá logre hacer, pues ya tengo algo avanzado el próximo episodio.

Bueno; qué puedo decir? Solo que no se fíen tanto de mí; o quizá de Terry? Ya en una ocasión les dije que en esta historia, todos son completamente naturales, y ese rebelde no es la excepción; ha soportado mucho y seguirá haciéndolo; pero quiero que tengan en mente que todo tiene un límite. Quizá me estoy adelantando un poco, pero de una vez les voy poniendo sobre aviso.

Chicas, antes de continuar, y quizá arriesgándome a su abandono; quiero volver a aclararles algo. El género principal de este fic es "tragedia", lo cual solo puede significar que alguien muere al final. Mi elección es simple, no creo que esta historia merezca un final como los que suelo escribir; para que me entiendan un poco mejor; si, Candy será feliz. Y considero que eso es mejor a lo que al inicio había planeado para el final; es decir, planeaba dejarla completamente sola.

Chicas, créanme que lo he intentado; pero no lo logro; es más, creo que mi único final feliz ha sido el de "ESPERANZA COLOR ESMERADA" y siendo sincera, no es mi favorito. Esta semana mientras leía un libro que me encanto, encontré una frase que quizá me abarca un poco y es la siguiente:

"Como lo que tenemos ante nosotros es un documento y no un producto literario en cuya redacción el autor siempre tiene un ojo mirando al lector (Una mujer en Berlín; Anónimo)"

El libro del que hablo, es por completo una historia desgarradora, es más bien un atormentador diario, la expresión escrita de los míseros momentos que se estaban viviendo. Y eso es algo en lo que me identifico, yo escribo motivada por mi loca psique, descargando mi alma, descargando toda lo mundano que llevo dentro, porque no suelo hablar de mi misma con nadie y este es mi único escape.

Sé que la vida en sí, ya es una tragedia, y muchas, lo último que desean es; además de todo, leer algo trágico. Pero chicas, me es inevitable. Es natural en mi; tan natural como la carcajada que me arranco el "mujer ucraniana así; tu así" que aparece en dicho libro. Es tan natural, como las pesadillas que la autora cree evitar, al escribir, y en eso me identifico con ella; porque hace mucho aprendí que plasmar mis sentimientos es mucho más grato que narrarlos a alguien que quizá no los quiere comprender; además de que los obvios cambios de actitud ante las circunstancias, él a veces sentirse fuera de lugar y el sonreír, el conservar esa vacía esperanza frente a las tragedias, también son algo que a veces me caracteriza. En fin, les recomiendo este libro a aquellas que tengan gusto por las lecturas crudas, complicadas, desgarradoras y con cierto toque de locura.

UNA MUJER EN BERLÍN, es un titulo que tarde mucho en conseguir (además de que, me obsesione con él, porque abarca un tema que me apasiona: SGM), que leí sus casi 190 páginas en 3 noches, que ya quiero volver a leer y que si quieren, se los puedo proporcionar; pues después de comprarlo conseguí también una versión en formato PDF.

Pero bueno, ya me expandí demasiado y para colmo; olvide lo que quería decir respecto al fic. =S

Agradezco sus reviews a:

**Rubi, Erika, Guest, rowelorena, Verenice Canedo, oligranchester, Ale Mia, monibert, ANA, cc (la explicación que comentas vendrá mas adelante, aun así, gracias por recordarme ese pequeño detalle, pues admito haberlo olvidado en el capitulo anterior), Angelnr. También a Lety, hasta el facebook.**

Amigas, muchas gracias por seguirme, con todo y mis alocadas ideas. Besos y abrazos a todas, además de un enorme saludo a mi querida amiga **Liz**.

Monse - 4tardecer


	33. XXXIII EL PERFUME DE LAS GARDENIAS

**EL PERFUME DE LAS GARDENIAS**

Después del desayuno, Stear y Candy prepararon sus equipajes; habían pedido irse solos, pero Albert insistió en que al menos permitieran que George los llevara. Antes de marcharse definitivamente, regresaron a la casa de Eleonor, donde la señora aun no regresaba. A pesar de que la doncella les invito a entrar, ellos no accedieron y la ojiverde solo pidió que le informara sobre su visita y su retorno a Cleveland.

Los días habían comenzado a avanzar muy lentamente. Terry seguía sin reaccionar; Eleonor, a pesar de su determinación, no encontraba ningún documento con la dirección de Candy; y ella, la rubia había comenzado a trabajar sin parar, haciendo turnos dobles, comiendo poco, durmiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera del hospital; tratando de evitar su dolor.

Un día, casi cinco semanas después de su viaje a New York; agobiada por los recuerdos y queriendo librarse de ellos, preparo su maleta. Empaco solo lo que creyó importante, tomo sus gardenias y se marcho, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa.

"Les escribiré"

Fue lo único que plasmo en la nota que dejo sobre la mesa.

Dejándose llevar por el desconcierto, tomo el tren de regreso a Chicago y por la noche arribo a dicha ciudad, recibida por una fuerte lluvia. Al salir de la estación, subió a un carruaje del cual bajo al llegar a la mansión Andrew; los sirvientes a primera vista no la reconocieron y fue gracias a Archie, que regresaba de la oficina, que se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

-y Albert? –pregunto después de saludarlo

-no debe tardar, aun tenia cosas que hacer –contesto- pero tú –la señalo- debiste avisarnos para ir por ti

-ni siquiera le avise a Stear –era honesta

-debe estar muy preocupado –se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de su estadía ahí.

-supongo que sí –ladeo la cabeza, encogiendo solo uno de sus hombros.

La melancolía de la ojiverde aun era palpable, aun le resultaba difícil, pero quería superar lo ocurrido; fue por ello que tomo esa arrebatada decisión.

Lugo de desempacar, cambiarse y tomar un breve descanso; bajo a cenar sin muchas intenciones de hacerlo. El castaño charlaba animosamente, y fue por ello, la distancia y la lluvia, que no se percataron del auto que acababa de entrar a la propiedad.

Una vez que el recién llegado bajo del auto, una de las doncellas ya le esperaba para hacerle saber que la cena ya estaba servida; por lo que hambriento, no espero a escuchar el resto de la información que la jovencita pretendía decirle. El entro directo al comedor, donde le fue imposible ocultar su felicidad, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de la enfermera-

-Candy! –Grito emocionado- hace cuanto llegaste?

-Hola Albert –se levanto y lo abrazo- hace solo un par de horas; quizá menos.

-me alegra que estés aquí

-si no te molesta; espero poder quedarme un tiempo –pidió, esperando no ser rechazada- solo será en lo que busco trabajo y un nuevo departamento

-no! –Le alerto la negativa e intento protestar, pero el rubio continuo hablando- busca trabajo, si quieres; pero te quedaras aquí…

En Cleveland, Stear estaba preocupado; pero admitía haber tenido el presentimiento de que algo así sucedería. Las hermanas LeLudec, ellas nunca esperaron eso; Anne Marie no pudo evitar algunas lagrimas al ver que su compañera de travesuras había desaparecido, y Margueritte se preguntaba si algún día la volverían a ver.

En otra parte del país, Eleonor se mostraba demacrada; debido al stress, la angustia y el cansancio acumulados. Su hijo seguía inconsciente; aunque su pierna ya había sanado y de las pocas llagas, solo unas cuantas se resistían a desaparecer. Trataba de dividir su tiempo entre los ensayos, funciones, entrevistas y el hospital; pero a pesar de sus ruegos, todo parecía indicar que Terry aun tardaría en despertar, si es que algún día lo hacía. Lo cual, aunado al hecho de estar sola, poco a poco le deprimía cada vez más.

Algunos días después llego el cumpleaños de Albert. La familia dio una gran recepción, a la cual toda la familia que residía en el país, asistió. Retomando las viejas costumbres, Candy se presento como acompañante del rubio.

Para entonces, la ojiverde había regresado al hospital Sta. Juana, recomendada tanto por Taty, como por Albert; de alguna forma, el haber retornado a la ciudad le ayudaba a recuperar los ánimos; cada día se le veía un poco más feliz. En sus días libres visitaba a Annie o escribía alguna carta para Stear, Patty y el hogar de Pony.

Pero esa noche, no podía negar que se había divertido; bailo con Dante, Archie y Albert; platico amenamente con sus amigas; y cuando la fiesta termino, regreso a su dormitorio, sintiéndose muy cansada; pero cuando se disponía a dormir, tocaron a su puerta. Quien más podía ser? Solo Albert, que había iniciado la rutina de charlar con ella, antes de dormir.

-te divertiste? –somnoliento, le pregunto.

-si! Hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba tanto.

-me lo imagino –se sentó junto a ella, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama- me da mucho gusto el que estés más tranquila… -no dijeron más, solo se acompañaron; ambos recargados de la misma forma

Sin que la pecosa se diera cuenta, el rubio se quedo dormido; pues el ajetreo de la fiesta y las acaloradas reuniones que atendió por la mañana, junto con un leve resfriado, lo agotaron demasiado.

Algo incomoda por el silencio, se acomodo un poco mejor, y justo cuando pensó en preguntarle sobre las actividades para el resto del fin de semana; volteo, solo para darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Enseguida apago la luz y fue hasta la ventana, donde luego de un breve momento se sentó en el piso, ligeramente recargada en los cristales, sin poder evitar el recuerdo de Terry que llego, acompañado del perfume de las gardenias en su alcoba.

Entonces se sintió culpable, al percatarse que en tan poco tiempo, se estaba comportando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando al fin logro serenarse, regreso a su cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño; sintió al rubio colocarse en una posición más cómoda para él; a pesar de que estaba sobre las cobijas. Candy se sintió ansiosa y pensó en marcharse a otra recamara, pero lo pensó tanto que termino por quedarse dormida.

A mitad de la noche y entre sueños; sintió un ligero abrazo, también, en la nuca podía sentir la respiración acompasada de aquel hombre y cuando volvía a quedarse dormida, el brazo se hizo un poco más fuerte; esto le hizo voltear dando la cara a Albert y haciendo movimientos suaves, se alejo de él. El rubio dormía, actuaba de manera inconsciente; aun así, Candy opto por zafarse de la situación e ir a dormir a algún sillón, puesto que todas las recamaras estaban ocupadas.

Despacio, sin hacer movimientos bruscos; comenzó a mover el brazo que rodeaba su cintura; pero el dueño de este sintió aquel roce y aun adormilado, entre abrió los ojos

-Candy –musito, al tiempo en que la volvía a abrazar y lentamente acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Sumamente asustada, se quedo quieta, cerró los ojos disimulando estar dormida y esperando a que el rubio detuviera su avance; sin embargo, la ligera presión en sus labios le llevo a contener la respiración, abriendo sus esmeraldas de par en par.

Después de un par de minutos que le parecieron eternos; la respiración pausada del empresario, le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que seguía dormido; por lo que continuo con su labor anterior, esta vez con éxito. Tomo su bata y alguna manta, y salió de su pieza; bajo y entro en la biblioteca, donde se acomodo en el sofá.

-solo dormía –lo disculpo en un tenue murmullo- tal vez soñaba conmigo –se preocupo- y si aun siente algo por mi?

Cerró los ojos recordando el último beso de Terry, que había sido tan diferente; tan apasionado y tierno a la vez. Sin quererlo evitar, llevo uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios, recorriéndolos en una suave caricia, trayendo la memoria de aquellos ya añejos besos que había compartido con el rubio.

-Albert… -pensando en su futuro, vislumbro una pequeña, quizá errada esperanza- de ser así, tal vez podríamos volverlo a intentar…

En otra parte del país, aun por la tarde; el ensayo apenas terminaba y los tratamientos faciales que se realizaba, solo lograban ocultar un poco de lo demacrado y cansado que en realidad se veía su rostro; pero a la hora de entrar a escena, agradecía lo poco que lograba disimular con el maquillaje.

La noche había resultado ser agotadora y tensa, cada día se le dificultaba un poco más, el sonreír a sus admiradores; cada día prestaba menos atención a los ensayos e incluso llego a tener varios errores durante las funciones. Cuando al fin termino la representación de esa noche y ya se había cambiado, alguien llamo a su puerta

-adelante! –pidió, dando los últimos ajustes de su vestimenta

-buena noche –le saludo una joven castaña

-Karen! –no esperaba su visita- entra; que se te ofrece?

-vine a preguntar por Terry; esta semana no he podido ir a visitarlo

-no hay ningún cambio –entristecida, respondió- los médicos solo dicen que debo prepararme para lo inevitable

-lo lamento tanto; de no haber sido por mí, él no…

-no pienses eso; él te estima demasiado y en caso de que eso suceda… -se le formo un nudo en la garganta que trato de ocultar- lo único que resta es aceptarlo…

-yo… -extendió un pequeño ramo- compre estas flores para él…

-gracias; se las llevare esta misma noche… que son? –olfateo el ramillete

-gardenias; a él le gustaban mucho

-en serio?

-eso creo… en su camerino tenía una pequeña planta; se quemaron en el incendio

-si las tenia ahí, debían ser especiales para el –suspiro- si llegara a despertar, estoy segura de que se alegraría de verlas.

Siguieron charlando unos minutos más, hasta que Eleonor se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, y después se dirigió al hospital, donde coloco las flores en el único vaso con que contaba; reviso el estado en que se encontraba su hijo y con melancolía salió del policlínico, con la intención de descansar.

Aun era 28 de junio y la recién abandonada habitación estaba en completo silencio, hasta que una mujer de voz familiar entro, le saludo dulcemente, beso su frente y acaricio su brazo. Algunas partes de su cuerpo le ardían, sentía la espalda cansada, no podía abrir los ojos, no podía emitir un solo ruido, ni mover un solo musculo, pero percibió un tenue perfume que invadió la pieza; vagamente lo recordaba. Pasaron unos minutos más y aquella mujer se fue; se fue sin notar que con un enorme esfuerzo, el muchacho logro mover uno de sus dedos. Nuevamente silencio, nuevamente inconsciencia.

Un despistado joven despertó abruptamente, acompañado por los primeros rayos del sol; reconoció el lugar, estaba en la recamara de Candy, pero no había señales de ella; avergonzado, salió de ahí antes de que alguien lo descubriera y entro a su alcoba, donde tomo un confortante baño, se vistió de manera casual y volvió a revisar si por casualidad, la enfermera ya había regresado a sus aposentos, al no ser así, decidió ir a la biblioteca, a revisar las estadísticas de la bolsa de valores, seguro de que andaría por algún lado de la propiedad.

Antes de entrar, dejo escapar una profunda exhalación, producto del recuerdo de su sueño, un sueño relacionado con un beso.

Solo haría eso, además de revisar y firmar un par de precontratos, por lo que tendría el resto del día libre. Extrañado, se aproximo a cierto bulto en el sofá, y al ver de quien se trataba, no pudo evitar una suave risa, al deducir que prefirió hacer esto en lugar de despertarlo o pasar alguna vergüenza. Intento despertarla y al ver que ella no reaccionaba, no tuvo más remedio que llevarla hasta su recamara.

Con un poco de dificultad en el trayecto, la deposito en su cama, la cobijo y beso en la frente. En ese segundo, Albert deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás y así, poder permanecer con ella, sin preocuparse por los demás. Después de observarla un poco más, salió para resolver sus pendientes.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar quien la había llevado hasta ahí. Sentándose aun entre las cobijas, inhalo el aroma de sus gardenias, que parecía más fuerte que en días anteriores; con calma, se acerco a estas, para poder aspirar aún mejor la fragancia y abrió un cajón, del cual saco aquella caja con sus tesoros. Sonrió al tomar entre sus manos el retrato de Anthony; enseguida, con un leve roce, trazo las líneas del medallón que alguna vez perdió Albert y después abrazo contra su pecho, el recorte de periódico con la foto de Terry, para terminar abriendo la pequeña caja aterciopelada, donde hace poco había guardado el anillo y dije, como los últimos recuerdos de una promesa que creía ya nunca podría cumplir.

Minutos después, salió rumbo al comedor, donde ya se encontraba gran parte de la familia, y cuando Albert hizo acto de presencia, se sintió ligeramente nerviosa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y le saludo con torpeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el magnate.

A lo largo del día, los huéspedes que pasaron la noche en la mansión fueron retirándose, hasta que por la tarde solo restaban Archie, Albert y ella; pero esta ultima había estado tan aburrida que prefirió salir a dar un paseo en alguno de los caballos y llegando al estanque dejo descansar al animal. Candy se recostó en el pasto, con los brazos bajo su cabeza y cobijada por la sombra de un árbol; así permaneció hasta que sin proponérselo, se quedo dormida.

La obscuridad nocturna se acercaba cada vez más y acompañada de esta, se escucho el crepitar de unos herrajes acercándose; ruido que la despertó y sin levantarse por completo, se mantuvo alerta, volteando hacia el lugar de donde provenía, solo para distinguir que aún algo distantes y entre los árboles se vislumbraban las figuras de su primo y tutor.

-gatita; que haces aquí, tan sola? –una vez estuvieron junto a ella, le pregunto

-descansando… -dijo sentándose

-el clima es bueno –añadió Albert, bajando del caballo

-yo no diría lo mismo –Archie dio la vuelta- al parecer no tardara en llover, lo que me recuerda que debo ir a visitar a Taty –comenzó a alejarse- no se tarden!

-salúdala de mi parte! –Pidió la ojiverde- trabajamos juntas y aun así, durante toda la semana, me ha sido imposible verla –le contaba, mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado

-pequeña; perdona por quedarme dormido en tu alcoba –comenzó el rubio, en cuanto vio que Archie había desaparecido- estaba demasiado cansado

-Albert, por favor! No digas tonterías. Lo sé, la fiesta fue agotadora.

-sí, pero por mi culpa dormiste en la biblioteca. Debiste despertarme. No sé, con una patada o algo así… -quiso hacerla sonreír y probando suerte, añadió una última frase- quizá hasta un beso habría funcionado

-si! Sobre todo un beso! –rió- era tu cumpleaños y además, te veías muy cansado

-entonces, pudiste haberte quedado ahí.

-lo hice –respondió recordando lo que había sucedido- pero a mitad de la noche desperté y mejor me fui

-por qué? –pregunto preocupado

-bueno… -pensó en algo que responder- es que hablas dormido y no me dejabas dormir bien

-ah, sí? Y que dije –se mostro nervioso

-es que… –rio, disfrazando su perturbación- no entendí bien, pero balbuceabas sin parar

En New York, la enfermera en turno daba su última ronda de la tarde, al llegar a la habitación de Terry, tomo sus signos para después revisar los vendajes que aun tenía. Mientras hacía curación en una de las llagas, escucho un tenue quejido proveniente de su paciente; por lo cual, entusiasmada, abandono la tarea y salió en busca del doctor. Cuando este llego, examino al muchacho, notando que efectivamente, parecía estar reaccionando ante el dolor.

Al notar que a lo lejos se acercaban las nubes de lluvia, Candy intento levantarse para regresar. Habían platicado por algunos minutos; sin embargo al levantarse sintió un calambre en la pierna izquierda, por lo que cayó sobre el rubio.

-que sucede? –pregunto inquieto, incorporándose

-nada –le dijo sin poder ocultar la mueca de dolor

-eso no parece "nada"

-es solo mi pierna –la señalo- es un calambre –aclaro

Sin vacilar, la hizo sentarse y comenzó a darle un aliviador masaje en la adolorida pantorrilla; mientras observaba a detalle como el rostro de su dueña, cambiaba a una expresión de alivio. El suave roce seguía a pesar de sentirse mejor, pero aun así no hizo nada para detenerlo; nerviosa, miro a los ojos del rubio que le prestaba atención, totalmente embelesado.

-ya estoy bien… –de pronto dijo a media voz, deteniendo la mano del empresario- gracias.

-Candy, yo… -tomo la mano de la ojiverde, acercándose un poco más a ella- sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-que! –no alzo la voz, pero se mantenía lo más alerta que le era posible

-pequeña –se acerco aun más; logrando sentir la respiración agitada de la de ella; e intuyendo lo que sucedería, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, mientras el roce de sus labios era un hecho

Albert deposito en aquel beso, toda la añoranza y amor que había contenido durante casi un año, y ella se dejaba hacer, esperando una vez más poder corresponderle, con ayuda del tiempo, si este estaba a su favor. Pero no, para ambos ya todo era diferente.

-esto… no… -la enfermera intento dejarle claro lo que en verdad sentía

-lo sé –suspiro con una mezcla de alivio y esperanza.

Sin perder el tiempo, regresaron a la mansión, donde mientras se cambiaban de ropa, el lucía feliz por los vestigios de su fiesta de cumpleaños; pero Candy, acercándose a sus gardenias, había comenzado a llorar.

-Terry; por qué te fuiste? –Sollozo con aflicción- este perfume me recuerda tanto a ti. Lo único que deseo es volver a estar contigo

Lentamente abrió los ojos; afuera llovía y el aroma a tierra mojada era notorio, pero el de los medicamentos aun más; sin embargo, a pesar de ello olía a algo más; algo dulce, algo tenue, algo especial y significativo. La habitación estaba a obscuras, por la ventana se veía el nublado reflejo de la luna; hacia un poco de frio y sentía comezón además del obvio ardor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ese aroma volvió a distraerlo al reconocerlo.

-ese perfume me recuerda tanto a ti… –murmuro casi sin voz, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo- Candy…

La luz proveniente de la puerta que en ese instante se abrió, le obligo a cerrar los ojos, y cuando esta se cerró y encendieron la luz, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse; hasta que noto la figura de su madre, que en ese instante se acerco a la cómoda depositando un nuevo ramillete de gardenias.

-te traje un obsequio –murmuro sin voltear a verlo- adornan y perfuman la pieza. Le debo a Karen el tip. Te lo dije ayer, creo…? Como sea, estas son de mi parte.

El ojiazul sonrió al verla tan concentrada en su labor y tratando de armar frases.

-ha pasado tanto tiempo… -suspiro, sentándose, observando y acariciando los pétalos de una de las florecillas del día anterior- estas flores son hermosas… -volvió a suspirar- me pregunto por qué te gustan…

-son especiales –respondió con voz áspera, asustándola- es algo entre Candy y yo… Por cierto; donde esta mi pecosa?

**XXX**

Amigas; creo que lo más importante que puedo decir es que… debido a ciertos problemas familiares, quizá deba verme forzada al desempleo, por tiempo indefinido y por una causa demasiado conflictiva para mí. De salud, no me quejo; pero anímicamente, estoy confundida además de un poco desesperanzada; creo que lucho, aunque trato de hacerme a la idea. En resumen; sí, tendré más tiempo para escribir; pero a la vez, tendré que reducir mis gastos (creo que lo que más me atormenta, es que tendré que reducir mi dosis de nicotina; lo cual será difícil y quizá sin sentido, pues mi papá fuma más que yo y regularmente es él quien se termina mis cajetillas), incluyendo internet.

Chicas, quizá adelantándome, debo avisarles que aunque seguiré actualizando, puede llegar a haber un momento en el que simplemente no pueda y me vea forzada a retrasar las publicaciones, por algún tiempo. Supongo que es el miedo, el que justo ahora se está expresando. Mientras tanto, el próximo sábado publicare, aunque aún no decido si para **Lágrimas obscuras **o **aquí**. Pero de que lo haré, lo haré; además de que quizá pueda comenzar a publicar un poco más seguido.

Chicas, pasando a otros temas y deseando cambiar de tema. Les gusto el capitulo? Quizá algunas suponían algo similar.

Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo agradecer su lectura y sus comentarios.

**Verenice Canedo **(espero que te haya gustado el libro; a mí, simplemente me encanto**. **Supongo que es una extraña clase de complejo masoquista… =P lo sé! A veces deliro… en fin. Respecto a las lecturas, prefiero creer que todas actuamos igual, cuando se trata de un buen libro o fic o lo que sea)**, mariaisabel, Rubi, Angelnr, oligranchester **(a eso se le llama karma; no crees?)**, PATY **(linda; solo dame tu mail, pero ojo, todo en letras; atar punto de punto cer arroba Hotmail, es el mío, por ejemplo, pues si lo escribes con signos, se borrara. Además, es un gusto volver a leerte)**, rowelorena y Maggie. Además, dejo un saludo a todas mis amigas de facebook, a Limbelt y a las chicas de Le Chateau de Candy Candy. **

Besos y abrazos a todas.

Monse – 4tardecer


	34. XXXIV INSTANTE PENDIENTE

**INSTANTE PENDIENTE**

Una vez más había sido un día agotador. Por la mañana los médicos se mostraron mucho menos optimistas que de costumbre; a pesar de que seguían tratando de conservar la calma y no darle demasiadas esperanzas. No habían notado ningún nuevo avance; ella misma no había notado nada fuera de lo común; para todos, el seguía completamente igual, al grado en que creyeron que solo restaba esperar lo inevitable.

Al regresar por la noche, se sorprendió y entusiasmo con la noticia; pero los clínicos seguían mostrándose un poco renuentes, asegurándole que aun requeriría tiempo, en caso de que realmente el joven se recuperara. Fue gracias a esto que su sorpresa fue aun mayor, al escucharlo y ver entre las penumbras, el reflejo de sus pupilas turquesas.

-gracias a dios! –Sollozo, emocionada, esquivando su comentario- Terry, mi pequeño… al fin has despertado

-que me paso? –con voz trémula pregunto

-no lo recuerdas?

-solo que hubo un incendio… Karen… como esta Karen?

-ella está bien, solo tuvo unos rasguños

-me alegra saber que no le paso nada… Robert; entre él y otro, me sacaron. No recuerdo bien…

-en los periódicos dijeron que tu… -se detuvo, le costaba decirle y prefirió explicarle su estado de salud- has estado en coma más de un mes; los médicos creyeron que no despertarías.

-Un mes –repitió- Candy, sabe lo que sucedió?

-hijo… -no supo cómo iniciar- ella vino, pero… no sabe que estas aquí…

-como! Porque?

-bueno… es que no se ha enterado de tu estado.

-pero, debió saberlo por algún periódico –comenzó a desesperarse.

-Terry, no he podido localizarla

-eso que tiene que ver?

-es que, cuando sucedió el incendio… querido; por qué mejor no duermes? mañana te lo explico todo –rogo.

-creo que ya he dormido lo suficiente –exigió, a pesar de que le dolía la cabeza y se sentía terriblemente cansado- así que explícamelo

-ella vino a la ciudad porque en los periódicos… -inicio, sabiéndose acorralada y nerviosa por la reacción del joven; aunque hubiese preferido esperar a la opinión de los médicos- divulgaron que… que tu…

-qué?

-bueno… -se froto las manos- dijeron que habías muerto…

-como! –Expreso molesto- por que dijeron eso?

-alguien murió y cuando rescataron su cuerpo, creyeron que habías sido tu –a punto de las lagrimas, trataba de ser clara- ella vino en esos días, pero nunca logramos coincidir; vino y se fue, creyéndote muerto…

-se ha desmentido? –pregunto con exasperación

-sí; pero imagino que ella no se ha enterado. En tu dormitorio busque alguna dirección para contactarla, pero aun no hallo nada.

-están en mi maleta –resoplo resignado- todas sus cartas están en mi maleta.

-mañana a primera hora le enviare un telegrama –aseguro

-Eleonor, que día es hoy? –pregunto luego de afirmar.

-29 de junio.

Después de la cena, Albert charlaba feliz con Candy, en la recamara de la chica; pero esta, no participaba demasiado en la conversación, solo se limitaba a dar respuestas vagas. El estaba recostado en su cama, mientras ella, sentada frente a su espejo, veía resbalar las últimas gotas de la fuerte lluvia, a través de la ventana.

Un silencio, preludio a su respuesta, se instalo y alargo, sin que ella se percatara; solo sonrió al sentir el fragante aroma de sus flores. Sin pensar, se acerco a ellas y rosándolas con la punta de la nariz, aspiro aún mejor el perfume.

-desde cuando te gustan las gardenias? –olvidando su anterior comentario, formulo la pregunta, sacándola de su ensoñación

-desde que… -dudo, respecto a cuál sería la mejor respuesta- desde que alguien me las regalo.

-puedo saber quién?

-para que quieres saberlo? –resoplo, a la defensiva

-solo preguntaba –no esperaba esa agresividad- no es para tanto!

-que! Por favor! Lo más probable es que tu pregunta era más directa de lo que en realidad sonó –satirizo- pensándolo bien, quizá lo que en realidad querías preguntar era algo así como; te las regalo alguien especial?

-Candy… -era la tercera vez en que trataba de detenerla, con suavidad, pero ella siguió

-…un novio, tal vez?

-no! –la detuvo, dándose cuenta de que aquel perdón que ingenuamente creyó haber logrado, en realidad aun no lo conseguía- solo fue curiosidad! No creí que te molestaría; por eso pregunte

-pues tal vez no deberías preguntar; porque probablemente la respuesta no sería de tu agrado. Es más; de saberlo, tal vez volverías a encelarte como antes e incluso… -su voz se lleno de violencia en contra de su interlocutor- tal vez llegues a agredirme, mucho más que antes.

Albert quedo pasmado a pesar de que ella no alzo la voz en ningún momento, fue el notorio rencor con que hablaba, lo que le hizo sentir incomodo, fuera de lugar, haciéndole creer que aunque ella estaba ahí; su mente vagaba en otra parte, en aquello que se resistía a compartir.

-de verdad lo lamento –dijo después de un largo silencio, en el solo medito sobre alguna forma para ayudarla y volver a ganarse su amistad- lo que menos deseaba era hacerte enfadar –se levanto con calma, sabiendo que aquella reacción era lógica- se que aun no confías en mi y mucho menos has querido decirme lo que te sucedió, que es lo que te tiene así… pero; sabes que cuentas conmigo y respetare tus decisiones –exhalo con entereza

"Sé que no puedes olvidar el pasado y eso es algo que acepto; probablemente yo estaría en las mismas. Es solo que… no me agrada ver la forma en que a veces, te auto castigas… Candy; si es por Terry…

La todavía castaña volteo en ese instante; fijo la vista en aquellas celestes pupilas, con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, con deseos de poder confiar en él, de contarle lo que necesitaba decir a alguien; pero incapaz de hacerlo, gracias al nudo que se formo en su garganta.

-hasta mañana –a pesar del obvio estado de la chica, supo que lo mejor era marcharse. Dio unos cuantos pasos, seco los vestigios del llanto en el rostro de la chica y beso su frente, para enseguida salir- descansa…

-hasta mañana –logro balbucear, antes de que se cerrara la puerta; arrepentida de su actitud, declinando en cualquier loca idea de reconciliación.

Por la mañana, Eleonor despertaba un poco tarde; había estado despierta gran parte de la noche, conversando con su hijo, narrándole de todo lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que estuvo en coma. Con un bostezo, se estiro tratando de relajar su espalda; mientras Terry la miraba divertido

-Buen día –le saludo con dulzura- como te sientes hoy?

-creo que bien –medio apretó los labios, sopesando su respuesta

-eso me alegra; porque debo irme. Tengo varios pendientes que solucionar, además de buscar la dirección de Candy y mandarle un telegrama

-estaré esperando; no iré a ningún lado –bromeo- Pero respecto a Candy, ya lo pensé mejor y he decidido escribirle una carta

-estás seguro? Tardara más en recibirla

-no importa; será una sorpresa y lo confirmara al ver que es mi letra.

Después de la revisión matinal, la afamada actriz se fue feliz; los médicos estaban realmente sorprendidos por el inesperado despertar de su paciente, pero con mucha más esperanza, a pesar de que debido al tiempo en cama, no podía moverse por completo.

-solo necesita un poco de terapia y mucha fuerza de voluntad –fue lo que dijo el doctor- así, pronto podrá incorporarse y caminar con normalidad; la buena noticia es que ahora, podrá comer usted mismo y con la ayuda de una silla de ruedas, podrá desplazarse por el hospital –al ver la expresión del muchacho, intento calmarlo- solo será algo temporal, en lo que recobra la fuerza de sus piernas, después podrá apoyarse en un bastón, al menos momentáneamente.

Terry no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que resultaba todo aquello; pues de alguna forma, suponía estar experimentando un poco de la experiencia de Susana.

A lo largo del día y gracias a la silla que, aunque torpemente, el mismo guiaba, comenzó a merodear por el lugar. Las contadas llagas ardían, pero era un dolor soportable; sobre todo gracias a la fantasía que había creado en su mente, fantasía respecto a la reacción de su pecosa, cuando leyera su carta, carta que por cierto, aun no sabía cómo iniciar.

En Cleveland, los LeLudec se preparaban para mudarse; Stear había encontrado otra casa, un poco más pequeña y obviamente, más económica; ya que sin la pecosa, sentían que el lugar era demasiado grande, así que inducidos por eso, comenzaron la búsqueda. Primero habían visto un departamento cerca de donde vivían antes, pero este era tan pequeño, que a menos de que durmieran todos juntos, no cabrían, además, aun conservaban esas 2 camas extra, más la cuna y ropa de bebe que tenían en el ático; eran cosas de las que las francesas no querían deshacerse, esperanzadas en que su amiga regresaría y además, en el futuro, todo eso podría servirles.

La nueva casa estaba en la misma zona donde actualmente residían; varias calles adelante y más cerca del hospital. Para entonces ya habían firmado el contrato y tenían las llaves, por eso, poco a poco llevaban cada vez más y más cosas.

A la mansión Andrew llego una visita inesperada; Neil había ido a conseguir un nuevo contrato con las industrias Florence Inc. por lo que era estaría ahí varios días. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar ahí a Candy, de quien hace mucho no sabía nada, dado que la suponía aun desaparecida

Sin importar los presentes, aquellos buenos amigos se saludaron efusivamente y conversaron largo y tendido por casi todo el día.

Esa misma noche, sentado en su estudio, se encontraba aquel solitario y apuesto rubio, con uno de sus mejores whiskies cerca y un vaso casi vacío, desde que lo sirvió, en la mano. Recordaba el pasado, todas aquellas ocasiones en que se dejo estallar, impulsado por sus celos, sin importarle si su furia era descargada sobre ella, y más aun; en ese preciso instante quería convencerse de que aun la amaba. Era consciente de que ella aun seguía siendo la misma, pero se notaba diferente, conteniendo para sí misma, tantos sucesos, tantas injusticias, tantas amarguras.

El rencor con que le hablo la noche anterior, le confundía; aceptaba que ella había accedido a regresar a la ciudad, y pasaba suficiente tiempo a su lado; pero ahora que al fin había conseguido volver a estar cerca, estaba más seguro que nunca de haber dejado de amarla. Eso era lo de menos, siendo sincero, lo único que en verdad le importaba era volver a ser su amigo. Trataba de convencerse de que el tiempo lo solucionaría todo. Confiando en aquella que supuso era una mentira piadosa, volvió llenar su vaso.

En cuanto ingreso a su alcoba, Candy cerró su puerta con llave y de uno de sus cajones saco un pequeño cofre de madera que estaba decorado con unos ligeros trazos en forma de flores; después de observarlo y dibujar con su dedo índice, aquellas figuras, lo abrió; sacando de su interior un paquete de cartas, todas las que le había escrito Terry.

Con la vista nublada y algunas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, comenzó a leer una tras otra; sonriendo al llegar a alguna broma o anécdota graciosa, sollozando al encontrar algún "te quiero", "te extraño" o "te amo".

Poco antes de llegar a la mitad del paquete, se levanto y de nuevo busco su caja de tesoros, de la cual saco la cadena con el dije en forma de mitad de corazón.

-jamás volveré a quitármelo –prometió, mientras se lo ponía- te fuiste, me dejaste; pero me dejaste queriéndome tanto como yo a ti. Tomo el dije en su mano y lo apretó contra su pecho- moriste con la mitad de mi corazón cerca del tuyo y yo, yo hare lo mismo…

"Tratare de salir adelante, porque tu así lo habrías querido, porque fuiste tú quien me ayudo a superar mis anteriores perdidas, y esperare, esperare paciente, sin importar con quien este es ese entonces; esperare a que vuelvas por mi…

La ojiverde volvió a guardar las cartas en el mismo cofre que las contenía y a su vez escondió el pequeño baúl en el mismo cajón de donde las saco; se puso su ropa de dormir y apago la luz, al tiempo en que en silencio decía una oración.

Al mismo tiempo, Eleonor entregaba un nuevo block de hojas y algunos sobres en blanco. A pesar de su preocupación, la mujer se alegro al ver a su hijo sentado en la silla junto a la ventana; mientras observaba como de inmediato, el joven comenzó a escribir.

En aquella hoja, Terry plasmo la tanta falta que le hacía, le conto lo que recordaba de lo sucedido y se disculpo por ese juego sucio del destino, del cual eran participantes y ninguno fue culpable; incluyo un resumen de los comentarios que le dijo el médico cuando despertó, su sentir al usar la silla de ruedas y la esperanza de volver a caminar. Una vez termino, lleno el sobre con los datos de ambos, pero colocando en lugar de su nombre, el de su madre.

El ojiazul le dirigió una mirada llena de esperanza a la mujer que estaba a su lado y después de regalarle una sonrisa de lado, le entrego la misiva.

-por qué no pusiste tu nombre? –pregunto la dama, al revisarlo

-simple; porque si ve mi nombre, podría pensar que se trata de una mala broma. A pesar de ello, estoy seguro de que reconocerá mi letra

Comprendiendo eso, un par de horas más tarde la actriz salió, dejando el sobre en el buzón fuera del nosocomio y se retiro a descansar.

Tratando de calmar su pesar, tomo el porta retrato plateado y miro la fotografía de aquella joven con uniforme de enfermera, con cabello castaño y rizado. Con el dedo índice acaricio la figura sobre e frio cristal, la acerco a sus labios y le beso.

-contesta pronto –suplico, volviendo a colocarla sobre la repisa- sé que tal vez estarás muy ocupada; pero por favor, contesta pronto- tan solo unos minutos después, Terry se quedo dormido

Los días iban pasando desde aquella discusión con Albert y él había estado tan ocupado que solo lo había visto un par de veces; Archie tenia la misma carga de trabajo y los pocos ratos libres que tenia, los dedicaba a su novia; por lo que curiosamente el único con quien había compartido más en esos días, era Neil.

Casi una semana después de que el joven Leegan llegara, la pecosa había recibido una carta de Cleveland; la cual leyó durante su hora de descanso, en la estación de enfermeras. Se entero de la nueva dirección de sus amigos, también le contaban sobre algunas anécdotas del hospital y la descripción de su nuevo hogar, en el que ya vivían; aunque aún seguían llevando algunas cosas.

Lo que no estaba escrito, puesto que había sido enviada días antes; era que esa misma mañana, mientras Anne Marie organizaba los últimos paquetes por llevarse, llego una carta de New York, dirigida a Candy. La francesa guardo el sobre en su bolso, entrego las llaves, tomo aquellos paquetes y se marcho.

Al llegar, luego de organizar lo recién llevado, entro en su cuarto y en un cajón de su cómoda, guardo el sobre, siendo olvidado por varios días.

Terry había llevado la cuenta de los días a partir del momento en que entrego su carta. Esa mañana realizaba su terapia con mucho más entusiasmo, gracias a la idea de que pronto recibiría la correspondiente respuesta. Cada vez era más común verlo usando una andadera e incluso, cuando iba acompañado, se aventuraba a usar un bastón. Los médicos le animaban aun más al asegurarle que sería solo cuestión de días para que le dieran de alta; de hecho, lo único que le retenía era la posibilidad de una infección derivada por las casi desaparecidas yagas.

Las visitas de Karen, Robert y sus demás compañeros de oficio; le sentaban bien. En ese tiempo se había enterado de la reconstrucción del teatro ya había comenzado y los estrenos que se estaban dando, le resultaban temas atractivos; aun así, cuando su director le invito a presentarse en alguna futura audición, no le agrado.

-recuerda que ya habíamos hablado respecto a mis planes –le dijo con fastidio

-aun así, piénsalo –insistió- al recuperarte podrías volver a comenzar; tu publico te aclama, desean volver a verte sobre los escenarios

-no; simplemente no me interesa. Tengo otras prioridades.

-Terry. Te estás precipitando, deberías pensarlo bien. Toma en cuenta esto –hizo una leve pausa, levanto el dedo índice y siguió- cuantas veces ha venido a visitarte- el actor calló al escuchar esa verdad, pero sabiendo las circunstancias, recupero su entereza.

-en eso tienes razón, no lo niego; pero ella tiene justificación. Hace solo unos cuantos días que le escribí contándole todo. No dudo en que tarde o temprano se aparecerá por aquí.

-y si no? –pregunto sin saber lo que para el joven significaba eso.

-y si no… -respondió con una ligera duda que supo cubrir- entonces iré por ella.

**XXX**

Admito no saber cómo comenzar; quizá una disculpa sería lo más correcto y lógico por mi parte, quizá explicarles la razón de mi ausencia sería otra opción. Pero la verdad es que aun estoy muy confundida por lo sucedido en días pasados. Me llovió sobre mojado, podríamos decir…

Para ser más explícita, debo agregar que mi casa se vistió de luto el primer viernes de septiembre. Tristemente, me despedí de mi madre para que después, en mi casa, se desarrollara una pelea influenciada por cierta tía a la que jamás le he agradado (y menos mi mamá) y por la cual apareció mi lado despreciable; dije algunas cosas horribles y termine dejando fluir mi dolor frente a personas indeseadas; soy fuerte, pero aquello rebaso mis limites. Aparte; me caí horriblemente, aun tengo 5 moretones; en el ajetreo, no supe donde quedo mi computadora; y muchas cosas más que quizá después les cuente.

Me alegra decir que después del regaño por aquella batalla verbal, mi papá comprendió mi posición e incluso me apoyo, al explicarle las razones que derivaron mi actitud e incluso planeo una especie de revancha, que por cierto, nunca logro realizar

No se preocupen por mí. Como dije antes; soy una persona fuerte y según palabras de otra tía y mi padre; soy valiente (supongo que es la herencia que mi Enis me dejo). Lo más difícil para mí, no es la muerte en sí; más bien es lo que resta para mí, es el hecho de que mi eterna compañera me ha dejado sola, es el egoísmo que creo padecer. No quería estar sola, y ahora lo estoy…

No me queda nada más que el tratar de seguir adelante, mostrarle y demostrarme que soy capaz de superarlo. Y bueno, aquí estoy, terminando de escribir esto, en mi primera noche realmente sola, luego de descubrir que no tengo internet en casa y aun con muchos muebles que acomodar.

Chicas; en verdad, lamento haberlas abandonando, de anticipo, lamento si el próximo capítulo también tarda, y lamento el no tener los ánimos suficientes como para iniciar con la transcripción del siguiente episodio. De hecho, este lo termine durante los primeros minutos del 7 de septiembre; ahora solo estoy añadiendo mi comentario.

Agradezco los reviews de todas, los que dejaron y dejaran. Agradezco su lectura y espero les haya gustado esta entrega.

Besos a todas.

Monse.


	35. XXXV VIENTO EN CONTRA

**VIENTO EN CONTRA**

Una semana más había transcurrido y Albert parecía seguir distante, mientras que a Archie solo se le veía por las mañanas; sí, parecía que nada había cambiado, nada, solo la indudable cercanía con Neil. En el encontró el hombro que suponía, no encontraría en el rubio, también el tiempo que el elegante no podía darle y la compañía que gracias a la distancia, Stear no podía prestarle. El había sido su único acompañante durante las comidas y el único que la recibía por las tardes; con un fuerte abrazo, una sonrisa y un "que tal tu día?", cuando regresaba del trabajo; él fue quien sin darse cuenta, le estaba ayudando a superar su luto.

Ese sábado, sin nada que hacer, gracias a que todos tenían asuntos de negocios que atender; fue a las caballerizas, cepillo y alisto a una de las yeguas con la montadura y salió a cabalgar, sin avisar a nadie.

A medio día, Albert y compañía regresaban a la mansión, se sorprendieron al descubrir que la chica no estaba, y más aun al descubrir que absolutamente nadie sabía de ella. Poco después llego Neil, quien tuvo una opuesta reacción.

-no se preocupen –sugirió el moreno, sin preocupación- ya saben cómo es ella. Llegara cuando menos lo esperemos

Una hora después, la ojiverde regresaba a descansar el animal, encontrando ahí a Neil, mientras el resto estaban encerrados en la biblioteca.

-te extrañare cuando me vaya –dijo el joven Leegan, ayudándole a bajar de la yegua.

-ya te vas? Tan pronto terminaste tus negocios? –de tal forma admitió que le haría falta su presencia.

-pronto? Llevo aquí más de tres semanas

-te voy a extrañar… -admitió

-yo también –sonrió

-es que, te irás y volveré a quedarme sola

-pero si aquí tienes al tío y a Archie!

-seamos honestos Neil; desde que llegaste, cuantas veces los has visto?

-puede que tengas razón… -suspiro bajo, dándole la razón.

-a veces pienso que debí quedarme en Cleveland; o irme a cualquier otra parte

-Cleveland? Ahí es donde estuviste todo este tiempo? –La castaña afirmo- debió ser difícil marcharte sola e iniciar una vida sin nadie a tu lado

-no me fui sola –respondió sin pensar

-no? Entonces, con quien te fuiste?

-me fui con… -dudo

-no es necesario que lo digas –añadió el castaño, después de un breve silencio- ya me lo imagino.

-es que ese tema es difícil para mí –pretexto arrugando la nariz, como si no fuera más que un juego

Sin duda, la vida da giros inesperados, y esa escena era prueba de ello. Sus melancólicas esmeraldas se veían reflejadas en aquellas castañas, casi grisáceas pupilas, que le observaban con cariño y comprensión. Sin saber cómo o porque, el corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de refugiarse en los brazos de aquel joven, aquel buen amigo que le esperaba pacientemente, a que se decidiera a regresar a la mansión.

-si no fuera por Elisa, me iría contigo –dijo sin pensar en el efecto que causaban sus palabras

La enfermera le sonrió y simplemente dio media vuelta, para regresar a la comodidad de la residencia; dejando a aquel joven en una placentera ensoñación.

-jamás te llevaría conmigo –musito para sí- al menos no, mientras mi hermana sea un obstáculo –afirmo

Neil salió a paso velo y pocos metros antes de alcanzarla, le llamo.

-Candy! Espera!

-si? –se detuvo y volteo

-Candy, es que yo… yo…

-tienes razón –con voz baja, le confesó en un arrebato de honestidad- me fui con Terry

-qué? -era algo que en aquel momento no le interesaba saber

-sí; y yo… lo extraño demasiado; pero sé que tarde o temprano lo superare

-por eso volviste? –pregunto, olvidándose de lo que había pretendido decirle; y creyendo que ella estaba enterada de todo aquello que decían los periódicos, deduciendo que habían peleado

-sí; por eso, porque sé que él no volverá y… bueno… –no supo que más decir- sabes? No estoy a gusto aquí, quisiera regresar a Cleveland; pero temo que de hacerlo, Albert se sentiría ofendido

-desde cuando te importa lo que piensen los demás? Solo hazlo y ya. Eres una mujer adulta y libre; no tienes porque dar explicaciones a nadie.

-sí; tal vez lo haga… pero no, mejor no. Cleveland tiene muchos recuerdos. Si vuelvo a irme, será a otro lugar.

En la estancia, Albert y Archie, quienes habían terminado los últimos detalles de algún contrato; descansaban. El rubio se había acercado al ventanal y desde ahí, pudo ver a muy corta distancia, aquella charla que termino con un abrazo, mientras la pecosa se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-por cierto, cuando te vas? –quiso saber, al entrar, antes de prestar atención a los demás.

-en una semana, máximo

-Albert! –una vez lo noto, grito emocionada- al fin te dejas ver! Y tú, Archie; como se atreven a dejarme abandonada por tanto tiempo? -bromeo

Por su parte, los LeLudec seguían trabajando duro para intentar llevar una vida mejor. Precisamente ese día las enfermeras habían recibido su sueldo, así que de inmediato Anne Marie fue a guardar un poco de este, con sus demás ahorros. Al abrir el cajón, vio el olvidado sobre; despreocupada lo tomo y salió de su habitación.

-Stear, cuando le vas a escribir a Candy? –le pregunto a su hermano

-ayer llego su carta y ya casi termino la respuesta, por qué?

-es que la vez pasada olvide darte esto –mostro el sobre- es de Eleonor Baker, para ella

-en la tarde iré a dejar la carta, esta la abriré y la incluiré –le explico

-espero que no se moleste por mi torpeza

-la crees capaz?

-por supuesto que no! –rió

Terry había regresado a casa de su madre; su recuperación fue rápida gracias a que solo debía superar el tiempo que paso en cama y las leves llagas que le habían quedado. Mirándose al espejo, encontró alguna que otra cicatriz, producto de las mismas; que se dibujaban en su cuerpo; pero eso no era lo que le atormentaba sino el hecho de que a casi un mes de haber mandado su carta, aun no tenía respuesta.

-tal vez se perdió en el correo –era lo que su madre decía para sosegarlo

Pero él, recordando cierta charla con Robert, ya había decidido ir a buscarla y así, salir de dudas.

Una vez se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el viaje, concluyo que era el momento perfecto para hacerlo; sabía que si su madre se enteraba de sus intenciones, trataría de detenerlo; fue por ello que esa noche, mientras su madre estaba en una larga audición, salió, procurando que todo el personal estuviera dormido u ocupado, y de esa forma no lidiar con nadie. En cuanto llego a la estación, compro su boleto y una hora más tarde ya se encontraba camino a Cleveland; aunque tendría que transbordar.

Era jueves en la mañana, su cabello lucia corto, gracias a las curaciones que le hicieron y a que este se le quemo un poco; vestía de manera casual y llevaba un equipaje ligero; sin pensarlo dos veces, entro a aquel enorme hospital y frente la recepción secundaria, se detuvo.

-buen día –procuro amabilidad- disculpe la molestia, podría decirme si la señorita Candice White esta en servicio

-perdón; quien dijo?

-Candice White –repitió

-White… -busco en su lista- Candice White… lo lamento, pero no aparece en mi registro; aunque su nombre me suena conocido

-ella es un poco bajita, ojos verdes, cabello rizado y castaño.

-Candice White… -dudo por un segundo- oh! Si! Candy!

-ya la ubico? –fingió su entusiasmo

-sí; ya sé de quien se trata, pero; por qué la busca?

-aquí trabaja, o no? –aquello le desconcertó

-lo siento, pero hace casi dos meses que ella se marcho; dijo que se mudaría con su familia

-como?

-no le aviso?

-No… -guardo silencio por unos segundos- y las hermanas LeLudec?

-LeLudec? –Afirmo- Anne Marie esta en servicio. Desea que la llame?

-no, gracias; la esperare

-pero usted no puede quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo

-no se preocupe, regresare después. –aseguro, antes de salir

Con paso firme se dirigió a aquella casa, donde creía que aun vivían, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar la situación. Al llegar, noto que el sitio lucia diferente; sin cortinas y solitaria, se acerco y asomo por la ventana para verificar. No había dudas, estaba vacía.

Aun más confundido, regreso al hospital, donde entro a una cercana cafetería, a esperar la salida de la francesa. Casi dos horas después, la vio salir y unas calles adelante la alcanzo.

-Anne Marie? –le llamo

-si? Se le ofrece algo? –respondió al extraño que tenía un aire familiar

-no me reconoces?

-yo… -lo estudio con calma- se parece a… -decía con cautela- debería? Es que se parece a alguien que hace poco… murió.

-Annema; soy yo. No estoy muerto.

-señor, que pretende? –se altero

-Petite croix, soy yo; Terry. No estoy muerto

-como sabe que él me decía así? –se resistía a creer

-porque soy yo! –comenzaba a desesperarse- en el incendio; los periódicos dijeron que fallecí, pero fue un error. Todo este tiempo estuve en un hospital.

-si es así, dígame algo que solo el supiera

-Stear no es tu hermano –dijo luego de pensar un poco- recuerdas esa cena? Cuando Candy y yo acabábamos de llegar a la ciudad y también fingimos ser hermanos.

-eres un fantasma?

-no! –Carcajeo- fui al hospital; pero me dijeron que mi pecosa ya no trabaja ahí, luego fui a la casa, pero está vacía

-por qué estás aquí? –aun no entendía del todo

-hace como un mes le envié una carta a Candy y aun no me ha contestado.

-una carta? No llego nada… espera! –Llego a sus conclusiones- si; llego una a nombre de una mujer…

-Eleonor Baker. Es mi madre.

-mon Dieu! –grito alarmada- La carta era tuya! Entonces fue mi culpa –lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, corriendo hasta su casa- vamos! –Lo apresuro- te explicare al llegar.

-tendrá que ser más despacio, aun no puedo correr muy bien –la detuvo

-se pondrán felices de verte –se colgó de su brazo, aceptando ir en calma.

Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de una mesa, en el jardín, conversando sobre la familia y los negocios; Candy estaba de rodillas, cortando algunas flores que pensaba colocar en el comedor; un pajarillo que se poso cerca de ellos, llamo la atención de la chica, gracias a su singular canto. Encantada por la suave melodía, decidió que eran suficientes, se levanto y corrió a acomodarlas; al regresar, se sentó con ellos.

-de que hablan? –les pregunto curiosa

-negocios –fue la firme respuesta de Archie

-que aburrido –dijo haciéndolos reír, mientras volvía a levantarse y juguetear con las flores más cercanas- Neil, tu fumas? –pregunto, realmente aburrida

-por qué? –para entonces, la anterior charla había quedado en el olvido

-bueno… no sé; solo curiosidad, creo. Es que ellos no fuman; lo sé, porque vivo con ellos. Nunca les he visto cigarrillos, ni nada parecido; pero tu vives lejos y… si, solo es curiosidad –concluyo creyendo que estaba divagando.

-de vez en cuando –le complació con su respuesta y una sonrisa satírica

-y que se siente? –los hizo reír con su indagación

-bueno… yo diría que puede llegar a ser agradable, quizá porque es adictivo y deja un extraño sabor en la boca

-entonces, si sabes que te hará daño y que tiene un mal sabor; por qué sigues fumando?

La enfermera seguía entretenida con las flores, y el trió de caballeros; intrigados, ponían atención, queriendo descubrir el fin de aquella inverosímil charla.

-yo diría que por estúpido –la hizo voltear y sonreír- es por esa sensación placentera que produce; casi como el alcohol, pero este no te deja inconsciente; o quizá pudiera ser algo más cercano a una rebanada de pastel, para ti; solo que así no engordarías.

-en serio? –pregunto suspicaz; e intrigándolos más, solicitó- avísame cuando vayas a fumar

-pequeña… -iniciaba el rubio

-por qué? –Neil había preguntado al mismo tiempo

-solo curiosidad; quiero saber que se siente –admitió con ingenuidad y sin percatarse de las caras que ponía el trió tras ella

-por qué quieres probar? –Quiso saber el mayor del grupo- Pensé que estabas en contra del tabaquismo

-mucha gente fuma, incluso mujeres. Además, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas; eso no quiere decir que me gustara o que me hare fumadora compulsiva.

Sin decir más, regresaba hasta su alcoba, pensando en que; al menos de esa forma, podría compartir uno de los gustos de Terry. Pero antes de marcharse, con una nueva idea en mente, regreso unos pasos.

-chicos, que les parece si les invito un helado! -grito y retomo su camino sin esperar respuesta

-iré por Taty! –contesto Archie, corriendo tras ella- no nos esperes, nos veremos allá.

-vienes? –levantándose, Neil pregunto al empresario, que aparentemente aun no se decidía

-no; vayan ustedes

-no te haría mal salir a divertirte con nosotros.

-lo sé. Pero quiero descansar; estos últimos días han sido agotadores

-claro, pero Candy podría decepcionarse. No quiero meterme en tus asuntos sin embargo; aun podrías tener una oportunidad con ella.

-apresúrate; debe estar esperando –con la mirada le advertía que efectivamente, no era su problema- los acompañare, la próxima.

Sin insistir más, se fue. La rubia ya lo esperaba en el auto, así que solo se alineo un poco y salió; riendo al verla tras el volante

-vas a manejar? –la rubia denoto el sarcasmo

-por supuesto; dudas que pueda?

-no estaba enterado de que supieras manejar –fingía cortesía

-pues ahora ya lo sabes. –le guiño el ojo antes de salir de la mansión y a las pocas calles, queriendo hacer conversación, pregunto- Neil; en donde se compran los cigarrillos?

La pequeña casa le pareció modesta, al igual que la anterior; aun así estaba emocionado, pensaba ir al teatro al siguiente día y posiblemente buscar un trabajo extra, en el cual pudiera ocuparse en cuanto se recuperara por completo.

-Espera aquí –sugirió Anne Marie, antes de ir a la cocineta y gritar- ya llegue!

-tardaste mucho –le reclamo Stear

-es que me encontré con un amigo, y lo traje conmigo

-que mal educada eres! –Terry escuchaba la conversación- Donde esta?

-espera, es que te tengo que explicar…

-no me digas que es tu novio! –mostro su lado celoso y protector

-no! –Refunfuño- pero es novio de… mejor dicho; es el futuro esposo de alguien que conocemos –dijo, mientras el ojiazul sonreía al escucharla.

-Margueritte! –aun más alarmado, el de anteojos la vio negar con una expresión graciosa- entonces?

-de Candy

-de Candy? –repitió

-si

-y quien se supone que es este futuro esposo de Candy? –pregunto, deduciendo que solo le estaba tomando el pelo

-veras; cuando lo vi, pensé que era un fantasma… -hizo una pausa- mmm? Ese podría ser un buen apodo para el…

-Anne! Ya déjate de bromas! –Cada vez comprendía menos- tengo hambre y mejor dile que entre; pensara que somos unos maleducados.

-seguro?

-si!

-c'est bon! –suspiro y volvió a gritar- Terry! Entra!

-Terry? –La miro incrédulo- Terry… -repitió al verlo, quedando impactado al verlo. Se levanto, se quito los anteojos y tallo sus ojos, para luego volverlos a colocar- creí, creímos que, que tú, tú estabas…

-muerto?

-si –apenas balbuceaba, aun estaba boquiabierto- nosotros, cuando supimos, fui con Candy a New York, pero nunca logramos localizar a nadie, en la casa donde vivías.

-me entere de eso… que no leen los diarios? –pregunto frustrado

-desde ese día, Candy dejo de comprarlos; además; como está la economía…

-entiendo. Y por cierto; donde está Candy? Ya me entere de que dejo el hospital.

-ella… -con un ademan le invito a sentarse y el mismo lo hizo- ella se fue

-a donde?

-ya regrese! -dijo la otra francesa, entrando y revisando el correo; sin notar al invitado- que horror; había mucha gente… oh! Carta de Chicago! –levantándola, observo su entorno, pasmándose al examinar al actor

-ahí es a donde se fue –dijo el inventor, ignorando a su hermana- a Chicago

-Terry... –Maggie aun no salía de su estado y su hermana trataba de no burlarse de ella

-hola "manda más" –solo le sonrió y tomando una actitud aun más seria, retomo el tema- me estás diciendo que regreso con los Andrew?

Al llegar al centro comercial, aun no había señales de su primo y su novia, así que luego de insistirle al moreno, caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a cierto establecimiento; donde sabiendo que ella no desistiría, compro 2 cajetillas; una para él y la otra para los locos experimentos de la pecosa.

-espera! –Le advirtió al ver que en cuanto salieron del local, trataba de abrirla- en la tarde te enseñare; ahora no.

Retomaron el camino a la heladería y cerca de esa, esperaron, sentándose en una banca, mientras platicaban sobre la próxima partida del muchacho.

-y allá; tienes tiempo libre o te la pasas encerrado en tu oficina; igual que Albert?

-de vez en cuando estoy muy ocupado, pero no es común; es una de las ventajas al no ser presidente de un gran corporativo.

-y Elisa? Es un problema para ti?

-a veces; por suerte, espero que para cuando llegue a casa, ella ya se haya marchado

-a donde?

-se ira de vacaciones. Seré libre durante tres meses. Ella y mi madre se van a Londres.

-de verdad? –pregunto pensativa

-si –afirmo, dando paso a un extraño silencio.

-sabes Neil? –hablo, mientras a lo lejos veía a Archie acercándose junto con su novia.

-qué?

-creo que iré contigo –afirmo decidida, regalándole una sonrisa- si! iré a conocer Washington!

**XXX**

Chicas; muchas gracias por su apoyo. Creo que no tengo mucho que decir; solo que quizá gracias a lo adaptable que soy y lo ocupada que me mantengo al seguir reacomodando casi todos los muebles de mi casa, no me siento tan desolada (si; estoy desempleada).

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y las muestras de apoyo a quienes me dejaron un comentario o mensaje. Pero por favor; basta del tema! Ya es demasiado para mi…

No sé si pronto les traiga un capitulo nuevo de alguno de mis fics o uno nuevo, la verdad es que eso es lo último en que pienso; ni siquiera tengo ganas de entrar al face (y eso que soy adicta), la verdad es que solo entro una vez al día, por las mañanas y para responder los mensajes in box que me han dejado. Aunque… pensándolo bien… quizá sí, pronto publique cierto mini que tengo escrito desde hace algún tiempo, pero lo hare solo para Le Chateau de Candy Candy; pues en mis planes estaba el alargar dicha trama y este solo sería el mini original. Además, a las integrantes del castillo les traigo el calendario de octubre

Y no olvido el hecho de que me he apresurado con este capítulo, como regalo de cumpleaños para mis amigas Lore y Liz. Besos. Las quiero mucho y Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a ambas!

Besos a todas.

Monse -4tardecer


	36. XXXVI SUEÑO DE VERANO

**Advertencia! **Es decir… ya saben… o no? Bueno, en caso de que no… ya saben que el fic es para adultos… =P

**SUEÑO DE VERANO**

-Albert? –pregunto entrando en su habitación

-que se te ofrece, pequeña? –hizo a un lado su libro

-es que, quería comentarte que he pensado en tomarme unas vacaciones –comenzó con cautela

-vacaciones? Por qué? El trabajo en el hospital es muy pesado?

-no es por eso; es que ustedes siempre están muy ocupados y Annie nunca está en su casa. Me siento un poco sola y aburrida aquí

-y a donde piensas ir?

-Neil se irá pronto y he decido ir con él. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocer Washington

-has considerado lo que pasara con su madre y su hermana? Dudo estén contentas de tenerte en su casa

-no habrá ningún problema, salieron de viaje; así que ni siquiera las veré

-al parecer estás segura de ello

-sí, y no creas que te estoy pidiendo permiso; solo te estoy avisando –dijo, con una graciosa mueca

-entonces no me queda más remedio que acceder –le respondió casi en un suspiro fraternal

-gracias! –le abrazo

-te extrañare

-si claro, seguro también dirás que me has extrañado en estos días –alardeo

-lo dudas?

-mmm? –Sonrió- Albert –cambio de tema- lamento todo lo que te dije la otra noche

-supongo que me lo merecía

-si, es cierto, aun así, no debí ser tan directa

El rubio solo sonrió, ya que después de tanto tiempo estando ocupado; se sentía más tranquilo respecto a sus sentimientos. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo; se había perdonado a si mismo e incluso a ella, y podía admitir la verdad; que había perdido toda oportunidad y quizá, a su tiempo, podría tener otra, aunque no fuera con aquella linda rubia, y cuando eso sucediera, no volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

-hasta mañana –le regreso a la realidad

-te vas tan pronto?

-si; es que Neil me prometió dejarme probar un cigarrillo –le informo, sin darle importancia y saliendo casi corriendo- descansa!

-pequeña! –hablo ya sin ser escuchado- no creo que sea buena idea!

Pasmado, Terry escuchaba como fue que Candy se marcho de la ciudad; sabía bien que esa era su naturaleza, pero a pesar de todo, estaba ilusionado con la idea de poder verla cuanto antes. Stear leyó la carta en voz alta y aun más sorprendido por lo que oía, no pudo evitar las dudas.

-desde cuando se lleva bien con Leegan? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-no sé; pero según lo que entendí en sus cartas anteriores, ya tiene tiempo

-Neil, amigo de mi pecosa? Lo dudo –arqueaba una ceja

-hay que responder ahora mismo y mañana enviamos la carta

-si; pídele que venga; a más tardar, en una o dos semanas estará aquí.

En otra parte del país; un ataque de risas por parte del moreno, había sido el resultado de aquel experimento. Candy no podía dejar de toser, sin embargo trataba de seguir aspirando aquel humo.

-lo estás haciendo mal –por enésima vez, le explico- tienes que relajarte y aspirar despacio; no como si quisieras acabártelo de golpe

-esto · es más · difícil · de lo que · parece –decía en medio de su tos

-primero espera a que te calmes –entre risas, le quito el cigarrillo

-no deberías · burlarte –le reprocho- que grosero · eres

-si te vieras, tu también reirías

-explícame otra vez –pidió, cuando al fin se controlo

-es fácil, estas jalando el humo con demasiada fuerza; debes aspirar despacio, como si probaras algo que te gusta demasiado y no quisieras que se terminara. Debes disfrutarlo –encendió otro- inténtalo de nuevo y recuerda, despacio

Esta vez, la rubia no tosió, pero el sabor al inicio le resulto extraño; no sabía deducir a que, aunque algo en el le resulto hasta cierto punto, agradable. Dejo salir el humo y sonrió triunfante

-lo logre! –rió

-eres muy mala alumna, pero al final aprendiste –carcajeo- y bien; que te pareció?

-al principio fue horrible; pero al final, me agrado –encogió los hombros

-solo procura que no te guste demasiado…

En otro lado, el ojiazul había deseado dormir en ese lecho, pero no en esas condiciones; sin ella acompañándole, se sentía extraño, vacio, demasiado grande para él. Una semana le parecía demasiado tiempo, pero ya había estado esperando mucho más que eso y contaba cada minuto hasta que al fin volvieran a compartir sus vidas.

Ahora entendía lo que había pasado, y no la culpaba por marcharse; ella intento aminorar su dolor. Pero, regresar con los Andrew? Ser amiga de Neil? Eso no lo podía entender.

-y si fue a refugiarse en brazos de Albert? –Dudo por un instante- no, no lo creo; ella no es así. Debería golpearme por dudar de ella, aunque solo haya sido por un segundo.

El recuerdo de esas noches que paso en la misma cama, le llego de pronto; comenzó a sentirse ansioso, comenzó a deleitarse con la memoria de su pie, de sus labios sobre los de ella, de sus labios explorándola y sus manos acariciándola. Abruptamente se levanto, con la intención de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente; busco en su equipaje y saco sus cigarrillos, para enseguida encender uno.

-que estarás haciendo? –se pregunto- Candy, estarás pensando en mi?

En Chicago ya era muy tarde, aun así no podía dormir. Se acordó que sobre la cómoda había dejado el paquete de cigarrillos que le dio Neil; así que sin esperar se levanto, encendió uno de estos y salió a su balcón; la noche era fresca y la luna le parecía más bella de lo normal, no podía evitar sus recuerdos, no podía evitar sus necesidades como mujer.

-esta noche me haces demasiada falta –musito, luego de encender el cigarrillo- ay Terry! Ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar ese incendio.

Al regresar a su cama, abrazo una almohada, en un trivial intento por consolarse. Cerró los ojos y justo como había hecho aquel a quien evocaba, se dejo llevar por las reminiscencias de aquellas noches tan especiales. Después de varios minutos se quedo dormida, abrazando sus recuerdos.

Las caricias que sentía quemaban su piel podía sentir la humedad de sus labios, su cálido aliento, su respiración agitada, sus suaves gemidos entre promesas de amor. Con agradable agilidad y ardiente voracidad, él recorrió su cuello mientras hundía algunos dedos en ella y con su mano libre aprisionaba uno de sus senos; correspondiendo con timidez, ella tomo entre sus manos el ardiente miembro que se le ofrecía, haciéndole estremecer con un sutil, pero firme masaje.

-Candy -musito entre jadeos

Dejando su terea, volvió a tomar posesión de su boca, comenzando un viaje por aquel cuerpo que ella le brindaba; besando no solo su cuello, devorando sus pechos, dejando huella por su vientre. Sin querer evitarlo, la ojiverde se dejo llevar hasta la orilla de la cama; donde, sonriendo anticipadamente, volvió a besarla al tiempo en que con manos expertas, acariciaba sus más escondidos pliegues.

Evitando esperar más, abandono sus labios para perderse de su vista. Entonces Candy pudo sentir su tórrido aliento besando cada uno de sus muslos, mientras los juguetones dedos seguían con su labor. Semi recargada en sus brazos, dejo escapar un genuino gemido de placer en el instante preciso que recibió una cosquilleante succión y la exploradora lengua que saboreaba cada milímetro de su interior. Entonces entre sus labios aprisiono la sensible piel que sobresalía, llevándola a conocer sensaciones que dudo, de aquella manera podría experimentar. Dejo escapar otro gemido buscando su mirada; ahí estaba, con las pupilas en un tono más obscuro al turquesa de siempre; ahí estaba, observándola con esa profunda sombra que tanto le afectaba.

-Terry… –volvió a gemir, enredando sus dedos en la castaña cabellera

Segundos después se levanto y tomándola de la cintura volvió a llevarla nuevamente hasta la cabecera del lecho; donde después de algunos ardientes besos, se introdujo, haciéndose uno con ella; disfrutando de esa candente danza, tan antigua como la vida misma; acariciando su nívea piel, recogiendo sus turgentes montes, saciando su sed con los apasionados roces de sus labios, perdiendo la noción del tiempo…

-Terry… –gimió una vez más

Llego al clímax total, siendo acompañada, solo unos segundos después, por él. Las miradas de ambos reflejaban el profundo sentimiento que entre ellos existía, y la sonrisa de ambos demostraba la satisfacción que habían obtenido.

-Terry…! –despertó abruptamente, aun sudorosa, agitada y pasando a una irremediable decepción- solo fue un sueño… –se dijo con pesar- pero fue tan real, que aun siento el roce de su piel, su aroma…

Una tímida sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro, mientras con un par de dedos acariciaba sus labios; en un insubstancial consuelo.

-creo que es la única forma en que puedo volver a verte y volver a estar contigo –suspiro- solo en mis sueños…

Al mismo tiempo, Terry despertó con una sonrisa y los mismos síntomas. Incomodo, cambio de postura; deseando que ella estuviera a su lado para poder hacer de ese sueño, una realidad.

-tarzan pecosa; ojala regreses ponto. No quiero volver a separarme de ti.

Al día siguiente se levanto pensativo; la idea de ir a buscarla hasta Chicago le resulto atractiva, pero primero tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar y suponía que eso le tomaría tiempo, el mismo que seguramente ella tardaría en regresar. Después de arreglar su alcoba y ayudar un poco con los quehaceres domésticos, fue al teatro para hablar con el productor de la compañía local; para su mala suerte, le dijeron que lo encontraría después de las 4 pm, por lo cual, en su recorrido de regreso se dio a la tarea de buscar algún otro trabajo, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Llego a casa, desanimado y justo a la hora de la comida.

-que piensas hacer ahora? –le pregunto Stear.

-la compañía es pequeña -admitió- nunca me darán el mismo sueldo que recibía en Broadway además, si me manejan igual, que es lo más probable, habrá temporadas en las que no recibiría ningún ingreso…

-el hijo de un duque trabajando y sin dinero -ironizo- que curiosa es la vida

-sí; mira quien lo dice. Frente a mi hay un Andrew que trabaja como mecánico y mejor ni hablamos de Candy –siguió el juego- pero necesito hacerlo, sabes cómo es ella; una vez regrese, dudo que quiera volver a ese mundo y sinceramente, yo tampoco estoy muy cómodo en él. Por ahora, tendré hacer rendir el poco dinero que traje conmigo.

-qué clase de empleo piensas buscar?

-supongo que cualquiera. No sé hacer gran cosa; solo sé que soy muy buen actor

-si te parece, puedo enseñarte mecánica –se ofreció, luego de meditarlo bien- por qué no vas al taller? Quizá te acepten como aprendiz –encogió los hombros- uno de nosotros, pronto dejara el trabajo y si resultas bueno en eso, no buscaran a nadie más.

-es una buena idea –agradeció con un cabeceo

-no te pagaran mucho, pero trabajo es trabajo.

-el hijo de un duque, mecánico –se burlo de si mismo- ya me imagino la cara de mi padre si lo supiera

-es fácil; algo así como la de la tía abuela cuando Candy entro al colegio de enfermeras –carcajeo- o eso creo

Por la tarde, el productor y el director, le recibieron con los brazos abiertos, le aseguraron que gracias a su fama, tendría un personaje en la próxima obra; lo cual, debido al comentario, no le agrado demasiado; sin embargo, le avisaron que los ensayos iniciarían en un mes y medio. Decaído, a pesar de predecir que algo así sucedería, regreso a casa para su primera lección de mecánica.

Su día resulto agotador; al llegar al hospital se encontró con varios heridos gracias a un accidente. El tranvía se había descarrilado y muchas vidas quedaron en juego. Antes de su horario de salida tomo un leve refrigerio, tiempo que aprovecho para desperezarse un poco, pues aun no sabía cuánto tiempo extra estaría ahí, sobretodo porque terminando su receso entraría a otras dos cirugías. Aunque habría deseado tener la suerte de algunas de sus amigas y regresar pronto a casa.

-hoy fue un día terrible –dijo Taty a su novio, cuando este fue por ella.

-si, leí sobre el tranvía –le aseguro- y Candy? Está tardando en salir?

-no, ella aun tardara –exhalo- yo soy enfermera de piso, por eso salgo antes; pero ella, hace poco entro a cirugía y luego asistirá en otra.

-vamos; en un par de horas regresare por ella, para qué no regrese sola a casa.

-quizá salga aun más tarde; después de la media noche, y si algo se complica, tardara aun más.

En cuanto Archie llego a la mansión, les comento de la situación en el hospital; Albert se mostro preocupado, sobre todo porque al día siguiente tenían asuntos muy importantes que los tendrían ocupados desde las primeras horas de la mañana; lo cual complicaba el asunto. Neil, en un simple acto de amistad, se ofreció a ir por ella, para que ellos descansaran lo necesario.

Antes de la media noche, el moreno llego al policlínico, entro y pregunto por la aun castaña; que aun no salía de quirófano pues uno de los pacientes sufrió de una hemorragia, por lo cual tuvieron que intervenirle de inmediato.

Regreso al auto sin saber cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar; al poco rato, el sueño le poseyó; hasta después de las 2 am, tocaron en su ventanilla y al abrir los ojos encontró a Candy que temblaba de frio, con el semblante enervado y una media sonrisa forzada.

-pensé que no despertarías nunca

-no exageres! –Abrió, dejándole entrar- acabas de salir, te vi; y solo finjo –mintió- era una broma..

-estoy cansada; solo llévame a casa

-tan mal te fue? –arranco el auto

-muchos heridos, pocas manos… tú qué crees?

La pecosa estaba tan agotada, que no pudo evitar quedarse dormida durante el viaje; llegaron a la mansión casi a las tres de la madrugada. Viéndola tan sumergida en brazos de Morfeo, dudo si debía despertarla, pero al ver su perfil, la llevo en sus brazos, hasta su respectiva alcoba.

Entre sueños, sintió el movimiento mientras escuchaba un grácil monologo que, como todo, le recordó a Terry.

-deberías dejar de comer tanto -decía Neil en voz baja- creo que necesitare tomar un descanso a mitad del camino. Eres tan glotona que en poco tiempo engordaras, pero estoy seguro de que aun así seguirías luciendo igual; linda…

Gracias a su ensoñación, el timbre de esa voz le parecía bastante varonil y dulce a la vez, con ese aire de picardía y esa nota burlona que solo él poseía. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se abrazo a su cuello y escondió el rostro en su pecho; solo percibió el instante en que la deposito en su cama, y así, medio dormida, no soltó su abrazo, al contrario; por instinto le atrajo a ella y busco sus labios con notable ardor, dejando que con ese gesto se escapara toda la necesidad y deseo que sentía. Extrañaba sentir el cariño de alguien amado.

Comprendiendo que ella estaba completamente ausente, Neil se alejo en cuando supuso que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

-no –murmuro para si- esto no significa nada. Eres demasiado linda y yo aun siento algo por ti… pero, esto fue solo el producto de tu cansancio

Sin saber que más podría hacer para alargar ese minuto; se le acerco una vez más, aspiro su aroma, jugó con uno de los obscuros rizos, acaricio su rostro y le robo un beso; beso que le hizo retirarse un poco, al escuchar el leve gemido que su caricia había ocasionado.

-desdichada –dijo con cierto toque de sorna- maldita! –hablaba en voz baja- sigues en mi corazón…

**XXX**

Amigas! Ya estoy aquí! De regreso! Asegurándoles que estoy tratando de hacer lo posible por no deprimirme y volver a ausentarme, como el año pasado. Definitivamente, eso intento y creo que de alguna forma me anima el saber que ella me habría fruncido el seño en caso contrario, o al menos eso creo… además, creo que de cierta forma me alegra lo sucedido, como dije antes, me duele más por mí, que por ella, porque al menos así, ya se deshizo de esa absurda enfermedad… además, supongo que algún día será mi turno; es la ley de la vida, no? Y bueno; hoy, a un mes de todo aquello, aun desempleada, resintiendo la falta de un sueldo, con la lavadora descompuesta y esta, mi única compu, dando señales de querer visitar al médico de computadoras y luego de haber ido a visitar a mi María, que ahora si tiene la pata fría (era un juego entre nosotras); pues aquí estoy, un poco tarde y con muchas dificultades, pero aquí estoy; aun perdiendo el tiempo, disque remodelando mi casita.

En fin. Que les pareció? Tienen que decirme? Es que, ok; yo sé que quizá la historia se está tornando algo sosa y repetitiva, pero créanme, todo tiene un fin y cuando llegue el momento en que caiga la gota que derrame el vaso… créanme (o eso espero) habrá valido la pena.

Por cierto! Les advierto! ya es octubre y en **Le Chateau de Candy Candy** estamos a días de iniciar con el mes del songfic! =D animense! Además, la ganadora del año pasado, no competirá… =S supongo que es una ventaja, o no? 0.o

Como sea! Chicas, les debo un enorme agradecimiento a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios y muestras de apoyo, desde varios capítulos atrás. Y aquí voy; la lista es larga, desde el cap. 33, pero es mi culpa por dejada y egoísta:

**Lety Herrera, Marysela, Tocayis, Adri, etc. Que me siguen en el face. **

**Y a quienes me han dejado sus valiosísimos reviews aquí, en FF **(créanme, los leo cada que me siento un poco desanimada)

**MONICA, rowelorena **(amiga! Gracias por el mensaje, prometo contestarlo pronto)**, oligranchester, Rubi, mariaisabel, a la chica que me sugirió que la nicotina solo estresa **(bueno, la verdad y aunque últimamente no fumo; en realidad me relaja y ayuda con la fluidez de la imaginación)**, Sandy Sandy, Mat, candymoon **(lo admito, me sentí tan culpable cuando leí el rw que dejaste en el cap. 33/34, que por eso me di prisa al retomar las transcripciones =P)**, María Isabel **(no sé si seas la misma)**, nandumbu **(loable en qué sentido? El bueno?)**, Rose de Andrew **(un placer, yo soy Monserrat, pero puedes llamarme Monse o Monsy. Ah! Pero eso sí, jamás Mon!)**, bermone y monybert **(gracias por el mensaje; ya lo leí, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarlo)**.**

**Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, un beso enorme para Liz, Erika **(amiga, mil gracias)** y Gema; que han estado tan al pendiente de mí.**

Chicas, mil gracias por su apoyo, en serio, estoy segura que en caso contrario, seguiría aun sin publicar. Besos y abrazos a todas.

Monse - 4tardecer

Por cierto! Casi lo olvido! Quizá, la próxima semana publique para **lágrimas obscuras**. Les aviso, por si no me encuentran por aquí ;)


	37. XXXVII UN NUEVO CAMINO

**UN NUEVO CAMINO**

Era sábado por la mañana y Candy tenía lista su maleta, al igual que Neil. Durante el almuerzo Albert, Archie, Annie y los demás estuvieron con ellos en un convivio para despedir a la ojiverde.

-tienes que escribirme en cuanto llegues –pidió la morena

-si! Y a mí también! –Le señalo Taty

-regresa pronto y si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarnos –agrego el rubio

-vamos! Solo será un mes; si acaso un poco más –bromeo la pecosa- no tienen porque ponerse tan dramáticos

A las doce y media se disponían a salir, ya en la puerta volvió a abrazar a sus amigos y les aseguro que estaría bien; subió al auto que los llevaría y cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de subir, llego corriendo una de las mucamas.

-Señorita! Señorita! –grito

-que pasa Carrie? –fue Archie quien le respondió

-joven –hizo una reverencia y siguió hasta el vehículo- señorita, acaba de llegar correspondencia para usted

-debe ser de Stear! No le he avisado que me voy –murmuro para si- gracias –tomo las dos misivas y partieron.

-no las leerás? –pregunto Neil

-después –le dijo guardándolas en su bolso- cuando lleguemos a la estación, recuérdame enviarle un telegrama

-ya que! -resoplo en son de broma

Al llegar a la terminal había mucha gente, aun así aprovecho el tiempo en que subían las maletas, para ir a la oficina postal

"Parto de Chicago. Te escribo en cuanto llegue. Saludos. Candy"

Mando el telegrama con prisa, aún sin leer las cartas, aún sin saber nada sobre Terry; pero sobre todo, sin saber que a cada paso que daba, se alejaba de ellos, dejando atrás toda aquella ilusión.

Abordaron el ferrocarril y llegaron hasta su camarote con una mezcla de tristeza y tranquilidad.

-quieres comer algo? –le pregunto, haciéndole desviar la vista del paisaje- voy al vagón comedor

-no; gracias. Provecho.

Aún estando sola no encontraba la paz que necesitaba; el moreno ya había tardado pero aun así no le tomaba importancia; meditaba en lo que podría hacer, sin duda alguna no quería regresar a Chicago y mucho menos a Cleveland; tenía hambre pero no quería comer, tenía ganas de charlar pero deseaba estar sola, tenía ganas de llorar pero soportaba las ansias de hacerlo.

Recordando unas galletas que había guardado en su bolso, las busco; miro las cartas de Stear y mientras comía la golosina, tomo una al azar.

Candy:

Ha pasado algo de suma importancia. Tienes que regresar lo antes posible. Te aseguro que no lo creerás cuando lo veas y aun así, brincaras de alegría al igual que nosotros.

No sé si recibiste la carta anterior, la mande ayer y es muy posible que la recibas al mismo tiempo que esta. Ahí está anexa una que hace un mes llego de New York, pero Anne Marie la había olvidado; por eso es que apenas la mandamos. Cuando la leas te impactara; es parte de tu sorpresa.

Regresa pronto, aquí todos te extrañamos.

Stear

-ya regrese –Neil entro asustándola- te traje un postre

-gracias –le sonrió

-veo que ya las leíste. Como esta Alistear?

-no sé; solo dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí y que vaya pronto –encogió los hombros.

-iras?

-no; no pienso regresar nunca.

-y que más dice? –pregunto perspicaz

-nada; la otra carta todavía no la abro y antes de hacerlo, comeré la golosina que me trajiste. Es de chocolate? Mi favorito!

-Candy, puedo preguntarte algo?– dijo demasiado intrigado, observándola detenidamente

-por supuesto –respondió dando el primer bocado

-no quiero meterme en tu vida; podríamos decir que solo es curiosidad…

-de que se trata? –interrumpió, comenzando a ponerse tensa

-espero que no te moleste, esa no es…

-estas comenzando a molestarme –trato de sonar tranquila

-es que, me preguntaba; que fue lo que sucedió entre Terry y tu.

-Neil, yo no quisiera hablar de eso –taciturna, desvió la vista- tal vez, un día de estos, te lo explique todo. Por ahora, déjame disfrutar de mi postre… por qué no me trajiste leche o algo así?

En Cleveland, Terry tomaba su primera clase, mientras la simpática "petite" le narraba las aventuras que tuvo en su ausencia, ocasionando que ambos chicos se desconcentraran. Por suerte para los jóvenes, alguien toco a la puerta y la enviaron a atender.

-quien era? –pregunto Stear, al verla regresar

-un mensajero. Trajo un telegrama de Chicago

-que dice? –pregunto el inventor y dirigiéndose a Terry, añadió- seguro que ya recibió las cartas y viene en camino

-no… -desanimada, les aclaro- creo que aun no las recibe. Se va de viaje.

-que! –ambos jóvenes exclamaron al unisonó

-déjame ver -leyó las pocas palabras que había enviado y cabizbajo, agrego; en apoyo al actor- no te preocupes, solo tardara un poco más de lo esperado

-tengo tantas ganas de verla –leyendo, suspiro con frustración- ni siquiera dice a donde o con quien va.

Atenta, observaba los últimos rayos del día que se colaban por la ventana; el creer que Eleonor Baker le había mandado esa otra carta que habían incluido en el sobre, le hacía dudar de abrirla. Ella intentaba dejar el pasado atrás, aun luchaba al mitigar el dolor por la pérdida de su rebelde; pero esa misiva le parecía ser un nuevo tormento y la idea de que aquella mujer era su sorpresa, le desmotivaba aun más.

-yo la leere –notando su indecisión, le arrebato la carta

-no! –quiso detenerlo casi aventándose contra él

-Candy! Si sigues con esa actitud, nunca te enteras de lo que dice. Que tal si son buenas noticias? –abrió el sobre y tomo la primer hoja; luego de aclarar su garganta, comenzó con la lectura.

"Querida Candy.

Hay tantas que quisiera contarte. Estoy seguro que después del accidente ha sido muy difícil para ti; solo quiero que sepas que no es culpa de nadie, solo fue el destino que nuevamente ha jugado con nosotros…"

Neil guardo silencio, miro a la chica frete a él; que comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas. Compungido, no supo si debía seguir o dársela, para que ella continuara con su lectura.

-que más dice? –pregunto expectante

-Candy, que fue lo que te separo de Terry? –ahora más que nunca, no comprendía.

-debes saberlo, tu lees los diarios; debiste leerlo en alguno.

-sí; pero… no se tu versión.

-es solo que… -dudo- sabes –fingió una sonrisa- lo que pasa es que no creo estar hecha para el amor…

-por qué?

-Neil! –reclamo molesta, arrebatándole la carta- eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe!

-creo que deberías leerla

-pues lo hare cuando yo quiera!

-pero si la lees ahora…

-no, Neil! Es mi carta y yo decido cuando lo hare! –volvió a guardarla en su bolsa- así que no insistas!

La noche cayó en la pequeña cabina y cada uno se acomodo para dormir; Neil fue el primero en llegar al sueño, pero minutos después, cuando lo supo completamente ausente, Candy tomo sus pertenencias, se acomodo el abrigo del cual saco una pequeña nota que dejo en el asiento que había ocupado. Sin más que hacer ahí; abrió y cerró la puerta con cautela, se dirigió hasta el carro comedor y al llegar a Ohio, bajo del tren. Eran alrededor de las 3 am cuando llego al hotel más cercano y descanso el resto de la noche.

Cuando el camarote en que estaba, se encontró totalmente iluminado, Neil despertó, con pereza entreabrió los ojos y al no ver a su compañera de viaje, creyó que esta había ido a desayunar. Pensó en volver a dormir, pero al revisar su reloj declino a la idea, comenzó a estirarse y segundos después ya estaba sentado; luego de tallarse los ojos dio un vistazo por la ventanilla, para luego observar la hoja en el asiento de enfrente, e imaginando lo que diría la leyó.

Neil:

Perdona por dejarte así, por usarte como excusa. Bajare en alguna de las tantas estaciones, mientras aún duermes.

Sé que avisaras a Albert, en cuanto puedas y no te pido que no lo hagas, es más; si prefieres, dile que use la excusa de estas vacaciones para poder salir de ahí sin que lo sospecharan. A fin y al cabo, es la verdad-

Perdóname por ello, pero es algo que tenía que hacer, ya que no soportaba más todo ese lujo, tantas fiestas y vestidos de gala; creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a la vida sencilla.

No sé a donde iré; pero si sé a dónde no quiero regresar.

Candy

-pensé que diría "te espero para desayunar" –murmuro con sarcasmo- debí haberlo imaginado.

Cuando Candy despertó, se sintió extraña, por un lado tenía el raro sentimiento de querer regresar a Cleveland; pero por otro, no planea hacerlo. Luego de alistarse, bajo y una vez llego a la pequeña recepción, pregunto por los hospitales y clínicas más cercanos. Después de obtener dicha información y tomar un ligero desayuno, partió en busca de trabajo.

Por la tarde, sentada en una banca de algún pequeño parque; descansaba. Tenía hambre, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar, aun no conseguía trabajo y no estaba tan segura de cómo regresar al hotel; además, aun le faltaban algunos lugares por visitar; así que luego de unos minutos más de reposo, siguió su camino. Las instrucciones que le dieron no fueron muy precisas, por lo que tuvo que volver a preguntar, entrando a un edificio, aparentemente de oficinas y en el cual, si tenía suerte, hallaría al menos una clínica.

-buena tarde –saludo a la recepcionista

-que se le ofrece? –le respondieron con gentileza

-disculpa; es que soy enfermera y estoy buscando trabajo

-lo lamento, pero por el momento, que yo sepa, el Dr. Berenger no tiene vacantes. Pero…

-si?

-eres de aquí?

-la verdad no; vengo de Chicago, llegue esta mañana

-con tu familia supongo?

-no en realidad; yo… para ser honesta, vine a probar suerte.

-ya veo; dime algo.

-claro!

-hasta donde serias capaz de ir?

-a dónde? –pensó- da igual, entre más lejos, mejor.

-estás segura?

-sí; por qué?

-es que me caíste bien; y yo sé de un hospital que están ampliando y solicitan personal

-de verdad! y donde es?

-mi prima, Jacqueline, trabaja ahí. Es en Seattle.

-vaya que está lejos –contesto con una cara graciosa- me puedes dar una dirección?

-déjame ver… -contesto, busco en su bolso y saco un sobre- ella se queda en los dormitorios, le explico mientras anotaba los daros en una pequeña hoja de papel

-muchas gracias –respondió recibiéndolo y revisándolo- saldré en el próximo tren. Una última pregunta; me puedes decir cómo llegar a la estación?

Candy salió con una nueva esperanza; llego a la avenida más cercana y por recomendación de aquella chica, tomo un carruaje.

La ojiverde se decepciono al llegar a la terminal; puesto que desde ahí no salía ningún tren que llegara a Seattle, por lo cual tendría que ir a Iowa y en esa ciudad transbordar para llegar a su destino final. El tren saldría a media noche por lo cual, regreso al hotel, se apresuro a comer, empaco sus cosas, reviso sus flores y escribió una carta para Stear; contándole lo que en realidad haría. A las 11 pm regreso a la estación y en el buzón que ahí se encontraba, dejo la misiva. En cuanto fue posible, abordo y se dispuso a descansar después de aquel largo y cansado día.

En cuanto Neil llego a la ciudad de Washington, envió un telegrama a Albert, avisándole de lo sucedido; aparte, en un sobre introdujo la hoja que la enfermera le había dejado y anexo una pequeña nota de su parte y las dejo en el correo. Siendo todo lo que podía hacer por el momento; se fue a su casa, a descansar del viaje.

Al recibir el comunicado, el rubio quedo sorprendido, sin duda alguna era algo que nunca imagino, sobre todo cuando después de tanto tiempo, al fin había aceptado su situación con la joven e incluso, en cierta forma le alegraba el sentido de libertad que aún conservaba, pero a pesar de ello, le preocupaba el no saber de ella.

En Cleveland todos continuaban con sus labores, esperando la próxima comunicación de la pecosa; Terry seguía sus lecciones e inclusive ya había comenzado a trabajar en el mismo taller que Stear, además se sentía ansioso por regresar al teatro, la cual sabía, siempre seria su pasión. De cierta forma, todo estaba bien, hasta que tres días después, volvieron a recibir la visita del cartero.

-alguna de Candy? –afanoso, pregunto el actor, mientras comían y veía como Stear revisaba cada uno de los sobres recibidos

-déjame ver –pidió y unas cartas después, separo una de las misivas- si; desde Ohio. No esta tan lejos; alrededor d horas en tren –la abrió y comenzó la lectura, ignorando la mirada inquisidora del ojiazul.

Queridos hermanos:

Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Lamento haberles mandado el anterior telegrama, pero fue para despistar…

-despistar? –interrumpió el actor, confundido

-eso dice –continúo con la lectura.

La verdad es que quería salir de chicago, con la intención de no volver; y acepte ir de vacaciones a la ciudad de Washington, solo para poder escabullirme. Aquí, en Ohio, trate de buscar trabajo, pero no tuve éxito sin embargo, una señorita muy amable me recomendó ir a otro lugar.

Según lo que me dijo, su prima trabaja allá y están expandiendo ese hospital, por lo que sin dudarlo, compre mi boleto rumbo a Iowa, donde tendré que transbordar.

Estaré muy lejos y tal vez tarde mucho en que reciban una nueva carta mía; sin embargo es lo que quería; alejarme de esta parte del país. Por un momento pensé en regresar con ustedes, pero llegue a la conclusión de que es mejor así; pues en Cleveland hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos para mí. Tengo la esperanza de que en esta nueva etapa me ira muy bien, y de que el noreste me hará sentir segura y tranquila, sin el peso tan cercano, del apellido Andrew.

Deséenme suerte; en cuanto llegue y me establezca, les escribiré. Espero pronto poder acostumbrarme ese lugar. Lo único que lamento es que quizá no podamos pasar las fiestas juntos; tal vez me quede sola esos días, pero confió en que pronto hare nuevos amigos.

Espero que el sitio a donde voy, el estado de Washington sea hermoso, crea que estaré cerca de la frontera con Canadá; no estoy muy segura de eso.

Los extraño demasiado.

Candy.

-cerca de Canadá? Washington? –pregunto Terry alterado- por qué se va tan lejos?

-solo puedo concluir que no recibió las cartas –explico el de anteojos- no te preocupes, le enviaremos un telegrama en cuanto sepamos donde está.

-podrían pasar semanas, antes de que volvamos a saber de ella –suspiro y añadió con pesar, tristeza y frustración- eso, si es que vuelve a escribir…

**XXX**

Chicas! Ya llegue! Estoy de vuelta por aquí! Y en esta ocasión con dos capítulos! Muajajajaja! Pero que mala soy! No se emocionen, el otro capítulo es para **lagrimas obscuras**. =P lo que me recuerda, 2 cositas:

Primero; a quienes estén interesadas y aun no lo hayan leído. El pasado lunes publique la versión original de **murmullos del silencio**; aunque es una publicación exclusiva para Le Chateau de Candy Candy y la encontraran entre las fotos del muro (la imagen es una foto real de enfermeras durante la primera guerra). La versión larga y mucho más detallada, pues ya comencé a escribirla, pero admito que estoy un poco confusa y me hice bolas, por la narrativa que estoy usando; además, antes de traérsela, quiero adelantar muchos episodios más de Que Sople.

Segundo; he leído a varias pidiéndome una entrega doble, pero chicas, en serio; hago todo lo posible por ser puntual con las publicaciones. Y siendo sincera, entre las tantas cosas que escribo, no tengo el tiempo libre suficiente como para ello; además, admito que me aburro un poco con las transcripciones y en parte es por ello que mi método funciona. =D

Chicas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y se animen a dejarme un comentario. Agradezco a todas (os), sobre todo a quienes me regalan sus palabras.

**Lore **(amiguis! Eso es karma! Me refiero a Terry; pero la forma en que lo hare reaccionar, créeme, no te la imaginas)**, María Isabel **(yo misma sentí que el capitulo era un poco insulso, pero supongo que son cosas que pasan; quizá, los próximos, también sean algo lentos, pero una vez se encuentren, eso cambiara un poco)**, monybert **(anotare lo de la plantita, para no olvidarlo, aunque admito que hace mucho no compro ninguna, pues mis conejos se las comen. En serio no se te hacen repetitivos? Uff! Eso me alivia un poco =P)**, ara** (con Neil? No, como ya dije antes, el galán principal es Terry)**, Verenice **(el sueño es la parte que escribí en cursiva; o al menos eso procure. Déjame checar si es que se publico diferente)**, oligranchester **(admito que ya te extrañaba,, agradezco tus palabras y bueno, pues aquí estoy, tratando de no estar tan ausente, aunque al igual que todas, a veces es un poquito más difícil)**, Ale Ma **(algo tramo? Vaya que sí! =D aunque aún falta mucho para ello)**, bermone **(un ejemplo? Gracias, la verdad a veces no me siento así, de hecho, si preguntaras a cierta tía, ella diría que soy un mal ejemplo =P)**, candymoon **(amiga; gracias. Te deseo toda la suerte con tu embarazo. Sé que también eres fuerte, pues creo que esa es una cualidad de toda mujer. De salud, por ahora no me quejo, él tratamiento funciona bien, aunque en esta ocasión será mucho más largo) **y por último a Liz Lety y Lim hasta el facebook. **

Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana

Monse – 4tardecer


	38. XXXVIII BUENAS NOTICIAS

**BUENAS NOTICIAS**

_Mi querido y añorado Terry._

_Quisiera poder decirte que he mantenido la suficiente calma respecto a todos los hechos acontecidos recientemente, quisiera admitir que en todo momento he actuado correctamente; pero solo seria una gran mentira. Últimamente hago, siento y digo cosas sin pensar, sabiendo que ya no tengo razón alguna para retomar aquella que ahora siento, era la antigua línea de mi vida; y aun así, a pesar de todo, a pesar del supuesto conformismo, te sigo extrañando noche y día. Extraño la seguridad de saber que podía tener un futuro a tu lado._

_Debo seguir con mi vida; estoy segura de que eso es lo que querrías. Pero todo es tan difícil, tan complicado y aun más cuando te busco en cada detalle._

_A veces quisiera creer que todo lo ocurrido no es más que una pesadilla, que en algún momento despertare y estarás a mi lado; a veces este dolor es tan tremendamente insoportable, que creo no poder seguir viviendo sin ti; a veces me siento tan cansada que no creo lograr absolutamente nada, creo ya no tener la fuerza que antes me caracterizaba, creo ya no tener nada en mi que valga la pena dar…_

_Es como si con cada acción intentara complacerte, es como si con cada palabra intentara escucharte, es como si con cada recuerdo intentara sentirte, reencontrarte. Todavía quisiera poder seguir viviendo aquel bello sueño que teníamos._

_He mencionado ya, que he despertado muchas veces con tu nombre en mis labios? He mencionado ya, que he hecho cosas solo porque a ti te gustaba hacerlas?_

_Y me siento tan tonta, tan desubicada, tan desesperada y desolada. Incuso ahora, que estoy consciente de que no tiene caso seguir escribiendo estas líneas dirigidas a ti, que sin duda alguna, jamás las leerás._

_Yo, lo único que en realidad deseo, es liberarme de este dolor; dejar de pensarte, dejar de extrañarte, dejar de necesitarte, dejar de ser la pobre Candy a quien todos miran cometer error tras error, quisiera volver a ser aquella a quien sin importar los golpes del destino, siempre lograba seguir adelante… pero la única verdad es que no creo poder conseguirlo sin ti a mi lado…_

_Sin embargo, prometo intentarlo._

xxx

El trayecto hasta Iowa resulto cansado; aun así, en cuanto bajo fue a la taquilla para comprar su boleto con destino final en Seattle. Ella sabia que aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, pero tenia claro que a la compañía ferroviaria no le importaba; así que no le quedo nada más que hacer que lamentarse al saber que estaría varada en aquella ciudad durante una noche.

Queriendo ahorrar dinero fue a una cafetería cercana, donde solo comió un sándwich y poca agua. Se distrajo por un momento, mientras escribía una nueva y corta carta que enviaría a los LeLudec, y regreso a la estación a las 7 PM para ser precisos; mientras aun no se decidía a ir a buscar hospedaje para esa noche.

–Solo dos días mas… –se dijo a si misma, dándose ánimos– 2 días y habré llegado.

Sin demasiadas opciones y tratando de no malgastar el escaso dinero que aun conservaba de lo poco que había logrado llevar consigo; la oji verde opto por regresar al lugar que más conocía en aquella ciudad. De nada le había servido el intentar cambiar trabajo por techo y desayuno; lo único que consiguió fue un mayor cansancio y un tremendo dolor de pies.

Bien sabía que ya era muy tarde; bien sabía que estar sola en la estación, a tales horas y en aquella condición no era la mejor opción. Con contrariedad busco su monedero y sabiéndose sin remedio, regreso al que anteriormente creyó seria el sitio más económico.

Aquella habitación era realmente obscura, con solo una pequeña y alta ventana. Iluminada por una escasa e intermitente luz-

Pensando, solo pensando, quizá delirando, quizá deseando no sentirse tan sola, quizá deseando no sentirse tan desconocida, quizá solo desvariando como si se tratase de una ingenua estrategia para intentar evitar el sueño y el hambre; se encontraba Candy indiscretamente atenta al movimiento de una inquieta polilla sobre el parpadeante foco.

–Quisiera… –fue solo un leve movimiento de sus labios, que sus propios oídos no llegaron a escuchar con claridad– quisiera… –repitió con clara terquedad y aclarando un poco la garganta– quisiera que tu supieras…

Cerró los ojos en el momento justo en que inhalaba tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y por el mayor tiempo en que pudo aguatar la respiración.

–Quisiera entenderlo… –pronuncio dejando escapar el aire contenido

A través de la minúscula ventana le era posible notar las primeras gotas antecedentes a la fuerte lluvia que anunciaban los lejanos relámpagos. Bocarriba como estaba, un poco de agua que caída en su frente llamo su atención, sin intención alguna se seco la frente y con demasiada calma se levanto justo a la cabecera, para cerrarla.

–Rayos! –gruño frustrada, logrando caer sin cerrar el tragaluz.

Solo eso basto en su lamentoso estado para que afloraran las lágrimas que seguía tratando de impedir. Con impotencia veía como su almohada se seguía humedeciendo y en un arrebato movió la cama sin importarle si llegaba a lastimarse.

Fue tanto el esfuerzo y tan poco el resultado; pero aquellos pocos centímetros eran mejor que nada.

El escozor en sus ojos volvió a aparecer y fatigada tanto física como emocionalmente, se dejo caer en la cama, esta vez humedeciendo su almohada con nuevas lagrimas, hasta que Morfeo gano la batalla.

No sabia que hora era cuando finalmente despertó. Tenía los brazos helados gracias a que ni siquiera se había puesto un suéter encima, tenia sed gracias al haber caminado tanto sin tomar una sola gota de agua.

Tosiendo un poco, se levanto para acomodarse mejor y también para apagar la luz, revolvió un poco la maleta en busca de una prenda más abrigadora y una vez la vistió, siguió ahí, arrodillada en helado suelo, comenzando a tiritar por el frio consecuencia de la lluvia anterior.

-Terry… –fue el suspiro ahogado que liberó

No tardo en sentir como aquel impulso se apoderaba de ella, haciéndole hurgar en el fondo de su bolso, hasta que obtuvo el papel y lápiz que inexplicablemente necesitaba.

Al inicio, las palabras fluían tan ávidas, como las iba plasmando y solo en un par de ocasiones quedo inmóvil, solo pensando en como continuar. Así era, así fue hasta que la luminosidad de la primitiva bombilla, se extinguió y simplemente ya no pudo ver absolutamente nada.

Inhaló en un ritmo pausado, sin controlar el espasmo de su gélido cuerpo, escuchando como su bolígrafo caía al suelo y apretando los ojos tan fuerte como le era posible; y luego, después de algún tiempo, abrazando la inconsciencia.

Por la mañana la escueta luz de sol que se escurría por la ventana, había resultado ser traicionera, olvidándose de la joven enfermera y sin importarle si tenia que abordar un tren o no…

xxx

Mientras tanto, gracias a un inoportuno insomnio y sin nada mejor que hacer, a cierto joven le pasaban demasiadas cosas por la mente; se preguntaba porque la vida se empeñaba en separarlos una vez más; sobre todo por que cada vez era cuando mas seguros estaban sobre sus sentimientos. Porque en esta ocasión los había separado algo tan absurdo, como la prensa.

–Candy… –murmuro entre las tinieblas de su habitación, para después quedar dormido– y si nuestro destino es no estar juntos? Esta es la tercera vez en que pasa; peo ahora tú me crees muerto… y si es mejor dejar las cosas así…? Tal vez lo mejor seria regresar a New York; tratar de olvidarte, regresar al teatro, tratar de rehacer mi vida… –la duda comenzaba a florecer en su corazón.

xxx

Bajo del tren pasando el medio día y de inmediato le golpeo el frio viento que acompañaba a la indiscreta lluvia; apresurada, cansada y con hambre, busco algún lugar en donde pudiera refugiarse del mal clima. Recorrió la estación sin éxito y desde una entrada secundaria, vio un pequeño merendero no muy lejos. Ingeniándoselas, en un brazo sostuvo su bolso y sus ya inseparables flores, al mismo tiempo que con el otro trataba de mantener equilibrada la maleta sobre su cabeza mientras corría.

Cierto pelirrojo estaba sentado en una de las mesas al fondo del local, esperando su pedido; el ruido de la puerta le llamo le atención al igual que a otros tantos y, sonrío al ver a aquella señorita mojada y tímidamente optimista. Ella se sentó justo dos mesas frente a el; y cuido sus movimientos, divirtiéndose con las muecas que hacia al revisar el menú.

–Pero que linda… –pensó, mientras la camarera le entregaba sus alimentos antes de dirigirse a ella

Comenzó a comer y volvió a mirarla; entonces la rubia, inconsciente de su atención, en un acto de mero reflejo, desvió la vista del menú que aun sostenía a él y le sonrío. Nervioso, sabiéndose descubierto, solo atino a corresponder el gesto de la misma forma, y siguió comiendo fingiendo tranquilidad.

–Perdone? –después de haber ordenado, Candy pregunto a la mujer que con apatía le atendía– podría decirme como llegar al hospital Lincoln?

–Lincoln, dice?

–Si…

–He oído de el, pero no estoy segura de en donde esta… déjeme preguntar, quizá alguien sepa donde es –dijo retirándose

–Disculpe señorita –dijo Peter levantándose y acercándose a ella, en cuanto la camarera se fue– no pude evitar escucharla. Tiene usted algún familiar enfermo?

–No –lo miro un tanto desconfiada– soy enfermera y me aconsejaron venir aquí.

–Ya veo. Le avisaron de la ampliación y por consecuente, la demanda de personal –ofreció su mano a la vez que se presentaba– Peter Watson; soy medico en el Lincoln.

–Candice White –respondió estrechándole la mano– espero poder trabajar ahí.

–No sé preocupe –rio– si gusta, yo la llevare… –hizo una pausa mientras regreso la vista a su mesa– le molesta si comemos juntos?

–No, para nada. Por favor –señalo el lugar frente a ella

–Entonces, ahora vuelvo; traeré mis cosas.

**xxx**

Tal parecía que ese día en específico se encontraba más distraído que de costumbre. Sentado tras su escritorio, jugaba rodando su bolígrafo. Aunque para ser sinceros, no tenía demasiados asuntos que atender.

–Hace casi un año que él regreso a nuestras vidas –se dijo con un tono ausente– si hubiera actuado de otra manera, ahora todo seria diferente…

Por algunos instantes poso la vista en las pocas fotografías sobre su escritorio, recordando los errores cometidos, la pasada ilusión de un matrimonio con ella, el dolor al enterarse que pudo haber sido padre, la firme e insubstancial decisión de encontrarla, lo diferente que se sintió al volver a estar cerca de ella, y las duras palabras que ella le dirigió aquella no tan lejana noche.

–Debo dejarte ir definitivamente… –se dijo con determinación a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabia que ya había comenzado a hacerlo– debo hacerlo. Debo rehacer mi vida y dejar que tú hagas que hagas lo que quieras con la tuya…

Con poco más de 30 años, la responsabilidad de mantener en orden los negocios y estable la posición de su familia; no había querido darse el tiempo para pensar en una vida sin ella; había conocido a tantas jóvenes, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. Pero eso nunca le importo, porque todo ese tiempo solo había tenido ojos para ella…

–Adelante! –ordeno, saliendo de su meditación al escuchar un llamado a su puerta

–Que tal? –fue el saludo casual que Archie le dio al entrar– estas ocupado?

–No –se acomodo en su asiento– ya saben algo de Candy?

–Los investigadores que siguen la ruta a Washington D. C.. aun no han encontrado ninguna pista; y aprovecho para avisarte que envié a alguien a Cleveland, ella tampoco esta ahí, pero…

–Que?

–Stear recibió una carta de Ohio; ella se la envió… –hizo una muy corta pausa y se adelanto a la que suponía serian sus palabras– ya envié ordenes de que se enfoque la búsqueda ahí…

–Me parece perfecto –contesto en un tono monótono; aunque muy en el fondo se preguntaba el porque lo había elegido a él y no a George para cumplir con aquella tarea, bien sabia la diferencia de resultados que tendría.

–Albert; ya has pensado que harás cuando la encontremos?

–Si es que la encontramos… –balbuceo– Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta; no… no quiero obligarla a regresar, pero tampoco quiero que este sola. Sea como sea ella sigue siendo una Andrew…

–Alistear también –replico enseguida

–Stear es hombre; él se puedo defender con mayor facilidad y esta físicamente bien. Además nadie le haría nada, recuerda que se supone esta muerto. Pero si un maleante reconoce a Candy, podrían secuestrarla y… ese tipo de asuntos casi siempre terminan mal…

–Entiendo tu punto. Tal vez cuando la encontremos, la solución sea poner gente que este a cargo de su custodia.

–En realidad, estaba pensando en tratar de convencer a tu hermano de ir a vivir con ella.

–Vaya Albert! Esa es una mejor idea, aunque dudo sea fácil de lograr…

–El hombre que enviaste a Cleveland sigue ahí?

–No. Lo envié a Ohio como apoyo

–Has que regrese o envía a otro. Que este al pendiente por si vuelve a escribirles. Presiento que ahí no se quedara por mucho tiempo.

xxx

Fueron tres días en los que trataba de mantener los ánimos, pero le costaba demasiado; aun tenia la intención de seguir esperando el tiempo necesario, pero le abrumaba el no saber nada y aun no tener un trabajo fijo. Prácticamente estaba desempleado, solo contaba con la promesa aun lejana, de volver al teatro, aunque fuese en una pequeña compañía. Era frustrante y solo podía limitarse a tocar la armónica y fumar, en cuanto estaba solo

–Candy… –balbuceo sabiendo que estaba a punto de flaquear– cuanto tiempo más tengo que esperar? Solo necesito una señal, una pista del lugar en donde estas… Washington es demasiado grande…

–Hola Terry! –le saludo Anne Marie quien regresaba de trabajar– que haces?

–Yo diría que nada… –sonrió con fraternidad

–Eso supuse –rio– como te va en el taller? Por que no fuiste hoy?

–Hoy no fui necesario –exhalo– llevo pocos días, pero creo que me va bien

–Lamento haber olvidado darle tu carta –ella sabia que aquel desánimo tenia mucho que ver con ese asunto– si no fuera por mi torpeza, Candy ya estaría aquí.

–Vamos Petite Croix! No te culpes por eso, son solo cosas que pasan…

–Pero pareciera que eso les pasa más a ustedes, que a cualquier otra persona…

–Tú también has tenido malos momentos… la vida no es fácil y lo sabes. Tú lo viviste en Francia y yo… bueno; la verdad es que puedes llegar a tener todos los lujos que desees, una gran fortuna o un puesto seguro como parte de la realeza; y aun así, no tener nada…

–Lo dices como si hubiese sido así para ti….

–Petite, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi…

–Sé lo suficiente. Sé que eres buen actor, que eres honesto y amas a Candy tanto como para abandonar la exitosa carrera que llevabas. Tú no podrías ser como ese tipo de gente; esos que se sienten orgullosos al presumir esa supuesta sangre azul que de nada les sirve; ellos son presuntuosos, egoístas y egocentristas. Niños mimados incapaces de hacer algo por si mismos, o solo porque les da miedo el que dirán. Tú no eres eso y para mí, es suficiente con lo que sé de ti.

–Alguna vez lo fui –sonrió con ironía– fui todo eso y más…

–Lo dudo. Tú eres noble y entregado, tú luchas por lo que quieres y no desistes hasta lograrlo…

–Alguna vez lo fui –repitió– fui más que egoísta y rebelde; aunque si te soy sincero, a veces creo que lo sigo siendo…

–Cuéntame

–Ahora no… –negó en un movimiento suave, haciendo una apretada mueca con los labios– en otra ocasión quizá.

–Lo prometes?

–Tal vez… –evito reír

–Esta bien –le sonrió– mientras te decides, dejare algo para ti… –saco un blanco sobre de su bolsillo– el sello postal es de Iowa. Supongo que esta bien si eres el primero en leerla…

–Anne Marie! Gracias! –le devolvió una esplendida sonrisa.

Con misiva en mano regreso a su dormitorio, dejándose caer en la cama mientras con el pulgar acariciaba las letras que ella había plasmado. Rogando por que esta fuera la señal que esperaba, con manos temblorosas la abrió, extrajo el contenido y dio un vistazo rápido; era una carta corta pero no importaba, alejo un poco la hoja y se rasco la cabeza, como queriendo retener la avalancha de sentimientos que amenazaba con querer atormentarle.

_Queridos Stear, Margueritte y Anne Marie:_

_El viaje ha sido realmente agotador y aburrido. Es más de medio día y apenas estoy almorzando; además resulta realmente incomodo el poder dormir entre tanta gente._

_El tren a Seattle tardara un poco en partir, así que dispongo de algo de tiempo para recorrer el lugar, aunque no creo que haya demasiado que ver…_

–Un momento… –pensó, regresando un poco en la lectura– Seattle? Debo ir hoy mismo a la estación…

…_debo ahorrar lo más que pueda y eso me limita un poco; además llegando allá debo buscar un lugar donde vivir y aun ni siquiera estoy segura de que me acepten en el hospital Lincoln; y será peor en caso de que eso suceda, pues tendré que buscar trabajo en otros hospitales o en cualquier lado; no importa, siempre y cuando pueda cubrir mis gastos._

_Me gustaría mucho que pudieran venir, así al menos no me sentiría tan sola; los tendría a ustedes para acompañarme. Por que no lo piensan y se animan? Podríamos buscar una casa o departamento donde viviéramos todos; como antes. Si vienen o no, quiero que sepan que a pesar de la distancia, cuentan conmigo._

_No se desesperen en caso de que no escriba pronto, les prometo que en cuanto tenga un lugar fijo, me comunicare con ustedes y así podremos seguir en contacto._

_Los extraña_

_Candy_

–Vayan o no, yo iré por ti –pronuncio con determinación– el hospital Lincoln en Seattle –repitió tratando de controlarse; estaba realmente feliz– ahora se en donde comenzar a buscarte…

Mucho más que emocionado con las noticias guardo la carta de vuelta en el sobre, tomo su chaqueta y busco a la francesita que cantaba desde la cocina.

–Gracias Petite Croix –le regreso la misiva

–Buenas noticia?

–Excelentes! –dijo con euforia, sin poder ocultar la alegría que le embriagaba mientras se encaminaba ya a la salida– las mejores!

**XXX**

Hay algún lugar en donde pueda esconder esta cara tan llena de vergüenza? Es en serio. Lo sé… no tengo perdón! Ha sido más de medio año! Un medio año que aunque no lo crean, ha sido devastador para mi y mi familia. Y la verdad es que he pasado muchas penurias, varios corajes, incontables momentos de frustración y un sinfín de situaciones. Debo admitir que es como la cuarta vez que escribo este capitulo, el cual he terminado gracias a mi cel. De hecho, la primera vez que se descompuso mi compu, ya iba como por el capitulo 42. Pero supongo que son cosas que pasan y debo esperar vuelvan a suceder, pues por ahora no puedo comprarme una maquina nueva… ni modos.

Chicas, admito que la situación que estoy pasando no es tan cómoda como para prometer una fecha fija, además de que en parte depende de lo mi pc y es que, actualmente también estoy publicando en otro fandom. Eso sin contar… no tengo idea de que me pasa, pero como que últimamente los personajes de Candy ya no me inspiran igual, lo cual creo que quizá es solo una etapa. Y para acabarla de amolar, estuve algún tiempo un poco indecisa, y es que yo tengo un final ya en el script, pero tengo la extraña sensación de que a muchas de ustedes no les gustara, sin embargo yo lo amo y a veces creo que con eso bastara, además de que gracias a ese final el entusiasmo por este fic que tanto quiero ha vuelto.

Agradezco su lectura y nuevamente me disculpo por esta exagerada tardanza. Prometo avisar de mi próxima actualización por facebook (como siempre) o por twitter (la verdad es que apenas estoy aprendiendo a usarlo :P). muchas gracias por sus comentarios del último capitulo y también por los que dejaron durante mi ausencia; créanme que a pesar de todo, me animan.

Amigas, me despido con unas dudas, y es que en serio me intrigan.

Ustedes creen que la descripción de .la Candy que plasmo aquí, es de algún modo, promiscua?

Y la segunda; creen que Albert ya fue completamente perdonado?

Lo pregunto, porque en realidad esa nunca ha sido mi intención, y es que en realidad y como comente en el fic de una amiga, siempre he visto a Candy como una chica tan inocentemente coqueta, que no se da cuenta de lo que causa en los hombres que le rodean; además de que en realidad estoy tratando de describir es la transición a una chica confundida y un poco engreída, pero que no se percata de ello. Por otro lado, perdón de Albert llegara de una manera que por ahora sonaría un tanto ilógica. Y creo que ya hable demasiado :P

Chicas, muchas gracias por esperarme. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Besos.

Monse – 4tardecer


	39. XXXIX UNA EXTRAÑA VISION

**UNA EXTRAÑA VISION**

La lluvia había concluido, pero el aire frio mecía su rubia melena mientras aquel joven medico de cabello café casi rojizo y castaño mirar, le mostraba la fachada del imponente edificio. Ella observaba al hospital que le parecía enorme, comparado con el de Cleveland, y más aun, si lo comparaba con la Santa Juana.

–Que te parece? –pregunto Peter– es como lo imaginabas?

–No… –respondió anonadada– es descomunal…

–Es una lastima que sea tan tarde. A esta hora, recursos humanos no te recibirá. Tienes en donde quedarte? –la vio negar con timidez– un par de calles adelante hay un hotel…

–Gracias… pero, sabes si hay dormitorios para las enfermeras?

–Tengo entendido que si, pero son temporales. Harías bien si comenzaras a buscar vivienda.

–Gracias –repitió

Gentilmente el pelirrojo la acompaño hasta el hotel del que le había hablado, donde enseguida se dio un baño y durmió hasta el día siguiente. A las ocho se encontraba una vez más frente a las puertas del hospital; donde el licenciado encargado del reclutamiento de enfermeras le atendió un par de horas más tarde. La entrevista fue un poco larga, hablo sobre todo del entrenamiento que tenia y los lugares en donde había trabajado con anterioridad. Aquel hombre le pregunto el porque había tardado tan poco en su ultimo empleo y ella respondió sin dudarlo.

–Fue por algunos problemas personales. Me vi en la necesidad de cambiar de residencia…

Satisfecho con la vida laboral de la joven, la acepto; siendo asignada al área de urgencias y cuando fuese necesaria, en quirófano. También había sido autorizada su estadía temporal en los dormitorios.

Finalmente, a partir del día siguiente tendría trabajo y un lugar en donde dormir.

Feliz, salió dispuesta a almorzar y se detuvo un poco, solo mientras decidía a cual de todos los merenderos que ahí había, entraría.

xxx

–Parto en 3 días –informo Terry a los LeLudec, mientras cenaban– tendré que ir a Toledo, de ahí a Iowa y finalmente a Seattle.

–Son demasiadas paradas… –menciono Stear

–Sí; pero es porque desde aquí no hay salidas a Washington… además en cierto modo no importa, siempre y cuando la encuentre; y por supuesto, lo hare. Lo que me recuerda; has pensado en la propuesta de Candy?

–Suena bien; pero tendríamos que deshacernos de todas nuestras cosas.

–Podemos intentar venderlas –repuso Margueritte

–Piénsalo bien Stear. Una nueva vida en la que podrías dejar de ser un LeLudec y volver a ser un Andrew.

–Eso podría funcionar… –dijo, viendo como la francesa sonreía

–Si estas de acuerdo, incluso puedo llevarme algunas de sus cosas… –presiono

xxx

El trabajo era agotador, atender pacientes con diferentes malestares; desde quienes solo tenían fiebre hasta quienes necesitaban algún procedimiento quirúrgico urgente, también atendía fracturas, personas accidentadas e incluso había quienes juraban estar muy graves aunque en realidad no tenían nada

Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, sobre todo y quizá porque lo conoció fuera del policlínico, con Peter, además de que, al ser cirujano, solía pasar bastante tiempo entre el quirófano y la sala de urgencias. Y con Jennifer, una chica de 24 años, morena, de origen hispano y que se desempeñaba en el área de maternidad, con quien compartía el dormitorio.

–Cansada? –le pregunto el pelirrojo, al termino de su turno en su cuarto día; recargado en el marco de los casilleros de enfermeras

–No sabes cuanto

–Te invito un trago. Te relajara…

–Yo… –divago– no creo que sea correcto

–Por qué? –espero una respuesta que notablemente no se animaba a salir– vamos! Una chica que parece tan abierta, como tú, en pleno siglo XX, y justo cuando la liberación femenina parece ser todo un hecho… o acaso te avergüenzas de entrar a un bar en mi compañía? Me desilusionas… –fingió un pequeño puchero

–Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me conoces en absoluto –rio, mientras terminaba de atar su cabello con una cinta– a veces creo que soy demasiado melindrosa… sobre todo para esas cosas…

–Tú? –arqueo una ceja– te crecerá la nariz –rio con calma– la chica a la que en más de una ocasión he visto fumar; me rechaza solo porque le ofrezco algo de licor… –Candy palideció un poco, al saber que había sido descubierta– hieres mi orgullo de Don Juan…

–Ese orgullo puede ser sanado sin que me de cuenta y más rápido de lo que piensas –se repuso rápidamente y ahora sonreía; había entrado al juego y la verdad es que le agradaba– y fumar es un vicio muy malo… que aunque es reciente en mi y no debería… pero me relaja; además, lo puedo dejar cuando quiera. Por otro lado; alcohol…

–Puedes tomar jugo, si prefieres…

–Jugo? –pareció meditarlo– un refresco seria preferible…

–Pensándolo mejor… siempre es bueno experimentar un poco…

–Vamos… –tomo su bolso y se acerco a donde el obstruía la entrada– no hagas que me arrepienta…

–Eso es un si? –la vio sonrojarse y hacer un ademan positivo, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie más ahí– yo podría ordenar por ti.

–Está bien… –torció los labios, no muy firme en sus palabras– pero nada fuerte

–Nada fuerte… –sonrió con un toque de malicia

xxx

Mientras tanto, en Cleveland ya era muy tarde, había comenzado a llover y la estación o mejor dicho ese andén en específico, estaba casi vacio. Con sombrilla en mano Anne Marie se despedía de él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, para después dar paso a su hermana y hermano.

–Saluda a Candy de nuestra parte –pidió él de lentes

–Se alegrara de saber que pronto irán –aseguro

–Cuídate mucho y avísanos en cuanto la encuentres –dijo la otra francesa

–No te preocupes Maggie; les avisare –confirmo ya desde el tren que comenzaba su movimiento

–Adiós Terry! –gritaba la única que corrió agitando la mano en el aire– buen viaje hermano!

–Adiós Petite Croix! Deséame suerte!

Una vez la vio perderse en la distancia, se dirigió hasta el asiento en segunda clase que había adquirido. Esa misma tarde llegaría a Toledo, donde el siguiente transporte lo tomaría a la media noche. El corazón latía frenético de alegría mientras guardaba el pesado equipaje que llevaba; sin hacer nada más que sonreír miraba el paisaje, tratando de imaginar como seria su reencuentro.

xxx

–Dos whiskys en las rocas, por favor! –ordeno el cirujano

–Whisky? –alarmada pregunto la rubia– es muy fuerte para mi!

–Lo lamento preciosa; mi intención era ir al otro bar porque en este sitio ni siquiera tienen vino –aclaro.

–Pero… –estuvo a punto de objetar por las bebidas y no por el apelativo que había usado para ella.

–Olvídate de los peros, al menos por esta noche –le sonrió– ha sido un día agotador y estresante; te relajara

Al llegar las bebidas ella dudo ante la mirada divertida de su nuevo amigo, poso sus temblorosos labios sobre el frio cristal y dio un pequeño sorbo, para después hacer un gesto que denoto el inicial ardor.

–Esta muy fuerte –replico con inocencia y despejando la garganta

–El primero siempre es así –le explico y sonriendo comenzó la charla– y dime; tienes novio o algo por el estilo?

–Bueno… no… –ladeo la cabeza y lo estudio al contestar

–Entonces, eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad…

–Que te hace creer eso? –tomo otro pequeño trago confirmando lo que le había dicho al respecto y sonrió por la naturaleza del comentario

–Solo pensé en voz alta –pretexto probando suerte– eres muy bonita; lo sabias?

–Eso crees? –quizá era el alcohol, pero le gustaba lo que escuchaba

–Que no te quepa duda de ello… –cambio su semblante por uno más serio y continuo– pero realmente es una lastima reconocer que eres consciente de tu belleza y te aprovechas de ello…

–Por que dices eso? –de pronto se sintió culpable. Ella seria incapaz de algo así!

–Bueno… –volvió a sonreír– porque de lo contrario; te pediría que fueras mi novia…

–Y que te hace creer que diría que sí? –pregunto más tranquila después de reír

–Es por eso que aun no te lo pido –pronuncio, acomodando un travieso mechón rubio, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos

–Y… –por alguna extraña razón, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa– que te hace pensar que diría que no? –indago, correspondiendo a la mirada que recibía

–Quizá sea el miedo al rechazo… –ya no había sonrisa por su parte y recargando el codo en la barra, continuo– lo serias…?

–Necesito pensarlo… pero para pensarlo, primero necesitas preguntarlo… –balbuceo, apartando la mirada de él y enfocándose en su vaso casi solo con hielos– por ahora, quiero ir a descansar… –termino el contenido liquido que aun le faltaba y se bajo del banco en el que estaba– gracias… –sonrió como gesto de despedida.

xxx

El viaje comenzaba a parecerle eterno. Llegando a Iowa decidió enviar un telegrama a Cleveland, avisando que pasaría la noche ahí, para salir a primera hora. Sin saberlo, había corrido casi con la misma suerte que su pecosa.

–En cuanto sepa algo de ti –se dijo con ilusión– comenzare a buscar trabajo

xxx

Albert, en su habitación, releía por novena vez el informe de los investigadores. En Ohio no había rastro de ella en ninguna clínica u hospital; sin embargo, lograron encontrar el registro de su estadía en un hotel barato.

El informe de Cleveland solo reportaba que uno de los hermanos había salido de viaje días después de haber recibido una carta proveniente de Iowa; por lo cual el empresario decidió que el equipo de investigación se trasladara a dicha ciudad, con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

–Las cosas pasan por algo… –insistía con melancolía– jamás pensé que lo nuestro terminaría así. Ahora creo que fue lo mejor…

xxx

El clima no mejoraba, seguía lloviendo y las jornadas de trabajo eran inestables, pero así es el área de urgencias; algunas veces con muchos heridos y otras en total quietud. Sin embargo aquel día fue tranquilo.

Al terminar su turno fue a sentarse en una de las bancas fuera de la entrada principal, con cuaderno en mano, trataba de escribir una carta para los LeLudec; el problema era que no sabia que contarles, pues lo único que conocía de la ciudad, además del hospital, eran las cafeterías y el bar de los alrededores. Aun tenia muy pocas amistades y creía que contarles acerca de lo que sucedía durante sus largas horas de trabajo, definitivamente no era una opción.

–Hace frio y no tardara en llover… –provechando el ensimismamiento de la enfermera, su pretendiente se sentó a su lado sin ser descubierto.

–Quería despejar mi mente… –sonrió dejando a un lado la libreta

–Y funciono? –pregunto mientras estiraba las piernas y se cruzaba de brazos

–No como esperaba…

–Te vi desde hace rato. Pensé que estabas haciendo algo más divertido.

–Pretendía escribir a mis hermanos, pero no sé que decirles…

–Iniciar con el clima siempre funciona –sonrio, sabiendo que justo eso acaba de hacer

–Lo dices por experiencia? –respondió riendo– supongo que lo mejor será que espere hasta mi día libre. Iré a conocer la ciudad y podre contarles de los sitios que visite.

–Suena bien. Si gustas, puedo ser tu guía…

–Que amable. Gracias –acepto

–Ya cenaste? –traro de apartar un poco la mirada y se acomodo bien en la banca

–Sí, por?

–Pues yo no –se levanto y le ofreció la mano– ven, acompáñame –le invito– necesito charlar con alguien y así tratar de olvidar el pésimo día que he tenido –ella noto su sonrisa apretada; lo comprendía, sabia bien lo que era el trabajo en el hospital– si quieres solo agua o un café…

–Siempre y cuando no me lleves al bar de la otra vez –se levanto, sacudió su vestido, tomo su cuaderno y hablo antes de caminar junto a el– y también con la condición de que me acompañes a la peluquería

–Hecho…

Por la noche, con el cabello a los hombros y mucho menos voluminoso; Candy regresaba a su dormitorio, a su paso saludo a la recepcionista y a los compañeros que encontraba en los corredores. Al llegar a su habitación, luego de cambiarse, volvió a intentar escribir al menos el inicio de la dichosa carta a sus hermanos. Por momentos tamborileaba sus dedos en su mejilla y otros, era su lápiz sobre el papel lo que se escuchaba. Tardo unos cuantos minutos en renunciar a ello y sin prestar atención dejo mal acomodadas las hojas sobre su mesita de noche. Se volvió a levantar con calma y al comenzar a reorganizar los papeles, encontró la última carta que había escrito.

Se sentía tan diferente a aquella noche en que escribió esas líneas, en Iowa.

Mientras leía aquello que había escrito, se daba cuenta de que ese mensaje había resultado ser opresión en su pecho finalmente desapareció, el dolor disminuyo considerablemente y se reconocía optimista la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había cambiado, de hecho en ese pequeño instante, reconoció que finalmente había superado aquella trágica perdida; en ese pequeño instante reconoció que una vez más era feliz. Un impulso semejante al que sintió aquella noche en que esperaba el tren a Seattle se apropio de ella; con una tenue sonrisa hizo trozos aquella hoja.

–Gracias Terry…

Se sentía liberada, sentía que ese era su momento y todo parecía tan distante ahora.

Cerró los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa, pensando en lo complacido que estaría aquel que siempre seria su rebelde favorito y así permaneció durmiendo plácidamente.

xxx

Cinco días después, por la tarde, Terry finalmente arribo a Seattle; se registro en un modesto hotel no muy lejano de la zona céntrica, e impaciente salió buscando un carruaje que le llevara al imponente hospital Lincoln.

–Buena noche –saludo a la recepcionista, que en realidad estaba cubriendo turno y solo hacia tiempo para poder retirarse.

–El horario de visita termino hace dos horas. Usted no debería estar aquí.

–En realidad no vine a visitar a ningún paciente. Estoy buscando a una enfermera. Su nombre es Candice White.

–Candice White? -enfadada, repitió tratando de hacer memoria– es nueva?

–Sí; eso creo…

–En que área trabaja?

–Bueno… la verdad es que no lo sé…

–Permítame… –lo miro con fastidio y entro a una oficina cercana donde reviso algunos documentos y no tardo en volver a la recepción– le recomiendo que regrese por la mañana. Yo ya me tengo que ir, además de que en el primer turno hay más personal. Sin embargo, pude averiguar que trabaja en urgencias

Terry medito aquella situación; estaba seguro de que aquella mujer podía averiguar más, y también estaba seguro de que si insistía solo conseguiría ser echado del hospital. Y ciertamente estaba en lo correcto.

–Regrese mañana, en un horario de servicio que sea más adecuado que este…

–Claro… –se dispuso a salir

–Joven! –espero hasta que el muchacho le prestara atención– sin importar el horario en que este trabajando, debo advertirle que no espere ser atendido de inmediato; en el hospital aun hace falta mucho personal y urgencias es una de las áreas que más padecen gracias a esta escases, las enfermeras que trabajan ahí suelen no tener tiempo libre.

–Lo tomare en cuenta… –pronuncio, a pesar de creer que aquella mujer exageraba– gracias

Hambriento y cansado, entro a una de las cafeterías frente al hospital y se dispuso a cenar.

El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres en uniforme blanco y hombres con bata, en cada mesa se escuchaban las diferentes charlas. El se sentó a la barra y luego de ordenar dio un nuevo vistazo, centrándose en una joven rubia de cabello rizado y corto, que le daba la espalda y estaba en compañía de una enfermera castaña y quizá un medico pelirrojo; a pesar de que no escuchaba nada, sabia que conversaban tan anímicamente que por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada de celos.

Cuando su orden llego, sonrió al creer que si aquella enfermera tuviera el cabello más largo, la habría confundido con su Candy. Comió solo dos bocados antes de volver a voltear hacia esa misma mesa, pero se encontró con que en esta ya solo estaba la castaña.

xxx

–Gracias por la cena –dijo la rubia, una vez dentro del hospital– no era necesario…

–La próxima invistas tú –bromeo Peter.

–Por supuesto…

–Candy… –escucho su nombre en un murmullo indeciso

–Sucede algo? –le animo a hablar, llegando al pasillo destinado para dormitorios de enfermeras.

–Has pensado en mi propuesta? –disimulo su perturbación, mientras esperaba una respuesta y cohibido bajo la mirada, hasta que la escucho suspirar

–Peter, yo… –respondió al tiempo en que ingenuamente se recargo en la pared más cercana– tal vez… –musito, mirándole a los ojos– probablemente necesito más tiempo…

–Entiendo… –bajo la mirada tan rápido, que hizo sentir un poco culpable a la chica– siendo así solo me resta asegurarte que no desistiré –lucho con la enorme necesidad de tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla– hasta mañana…

–Hasta mañana… –se despidió

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron ahí, aun vacilantes respecto a esa conversación y más aun sobre aquella despedida; hasta que el pelirrojo dio unos cuantos pasos y fluctuante volvió a detenerse y gracias a que giro un poco, la oji verde se percato de la forma en que muy despacio abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, intentando decirle algo que quizá aun no sabia como pronunciar.

–Que sucede? –quiso animarle tal como había hecho unos cuantos minutos antes. Pero él, en un arrebato de valentía, tal y como había imaginado la tomo por la cintura y la besó

Aquel atrevimiento la había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo después de algunos segundos y sin poder evitarlo; le respondió.

–Descansa, preciosa… –al terminar el beso sonrió complacido, para luego marcharse.

Cabizbaja y avergonzada, recorrió los últimos metros que le llevarían hasta su dormitorio. Entro a este, meditando en las razones por las que había permitido que aquello ocurriera. Dejándose caer en la cama llego a su primera conclusión; Terry. Sin duda aun extrañaba sus besos y esa era la clara prueba de aquello. La segunda excusa llego cuando comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa; estaba sola y en realidad él era la persona de Seattle en quien más confiaba, es decir, fue mero agradecimiento. El tercer pretexto apareció poco antes de que Jenny encendiera la luz; simplemente no tuvo oportunidad para evitarlo, ni mucho menos para detenerlo.

–Creí que dormías –se disculpo la otra, al verle apretar los ojos– solo vine por mi cofia, no sé como pero ensucie esta. Listo. Nos vemos mañana –termino de estirar su cabello, volvió a apagar la luz y salió sin esperar respuestas

Siendo sincera, no tenia sueño. Se reincorporo y encendió su lamparita, con los pies descalzos y sin vestir la bata, busco su preciado álbum de fotos. De nuevo se sintió contrariada al momento en que observaba la última foto que le habían tomado al lado de Terry. Suspiro por inercia mientras reconocía lo mucho que le gustaba Peter.

–Terry… –suspiro, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a golpear su ventana– sigo sin saber que debo hacer…

xxx

Después de un largo baño, el atractivo actor planeaba sus actividades para el siguiente día. Antes que nada, buscaría los teatros locales y trataría de conseguir alguna entrevista con los productores y directores, al mismo tiempo buscaría algún departamento; y por la tarde iría al hospital, donde esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que pudiera encontrarse con Candy.

Eso ultimo es lo que más nervioso le tenia, ya que ella, al creerlo muerto, tal vez se asustaría, no le creería o meramente lo rechazaría. Fuera como fuera, estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a ello. Fue justo con eso en mente, que unos minutos más tarde, dormía.

A las 4:00 pm del siguiente día, se presento en el hospital, encontrando en recepción a una señorita más joven y amable que la de la tarde anterior

–Busco a Candice White –con seguridad le dijo, después del clásico saludo– es enfermera en el área de urgencias

–Candy? –lo vio afirmar– aun esta de turno

–Cree que tardara?

–Todo depende de la cantidad de pacientes. Pero si gusta, puede esperar –señalo las butacas– en unos minutos mas iniciare mi último recorrido por esa área. Si la veo, le avisare que la espera y en caso contrario, podrá saber si aun tardara demasiado.

–Gracias… –sonrió

–Quien la busca?

–Dígale que soy un amigo de Cleveland –la chica solo asintió

Impaciente, esperaba en una de las primeras butacas; más o menos diez minutos después la joven se había marchado y regreso alrededor de media hora más tarde; al verla, prácticamente salto de su asiento y la alcanzo a mitad del pasillo.

–La encontró? –pregunto ansioso

–Al parecer entro a cirugía desde hace una hora y aunque podría no tardar en salir, me temo que no la podrá ver esta noche

–Por qué? –pregunto un poco molesto. Comenzando a creer que se la estaban negando

–Me acaban de informar que hubo un accidente en la planta fundidora. Lo más probable es que haya muchos heridos y solo es cuestión de minutos para que empiecen a llegar.

–Entiendo… –dijo con apenas un hilo de voz y un tanto avergonzado

–Si quiere puede esperar un poco mas –flaqueo al verlo tan desanimado– pero solo hasta las ocho y treinta. No es seguro, pero podría pasar por aquí.

–Gracias… –balbuceo esperanzado y regreso al lugar que acababa de desocupar.

Los minutos pasaban y aquella espera le parecía eterna, la señorita de la recepción le había dicho que había salido de la cirugía desde hace más de dos horas; sin embargo los heridos habían sido tantos, que en su momento no pudo encontrarla; después de hacerle ese ultimo favor, la recepcionista se había ido.

En el corredor que adivino venia desde la sala de urgencias, de vez en cuando veía a algunos camilleros, enfermeras y doctores que llevaban algún nuevo paciente hasta el elevador, pues al parecer al correr de los minutos, esa era la única vía libre hacia los quirófanos. Durante su espera había sido testigo de cómo algún desafortunado moría en el camino, otros quizá los menos graves eran casi olvidados ahí y también presencio el momento en que se llamo más personal para apoyar con aquella tragedia.

Eran más de las ocho cuando se levanto sabiendo que ya no le permitirían volver a dar una vuelta por ahí, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el sonido de otra camilla le detuvo, agudizo el oído expectante y pronto la escucho.

Sin entender claramente las que habían sido sus palabras, estas taladraban sus oídos, mientras que el tiempo parecía correr mucho más lento de lo normal; trago en seco, pronto parpadeo sin poderlo evitar y sintió que inexplicablemente las piernas le fallaban; fue entonces cuando vio el mimo cabello corto, rizado y rubio, que observo la noche anterior.

A pesar de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras solo reconocía su espalda, la veía entrar al ascensor; y fue justo entonces cuando ella volteo

–Se parece a… –tardo solo un poco en percatarse de el, pero al notarlo murmuro aquellas palabras y permaneció boquiabierta.

–Candy; luces tan cansada… –fue lo que a penas pronuncio él– mañana regresare

El cubículo se cerró despacio y sin poderlo evitar casi se subió sobre el paciente, solo para no perderle de vista. Lo miro sonreír y sin entender lo que pasaba, las puertas terminaron por cerrarse.

–Terry… –su voz ni siquiera se asomo y se tapo la boca antes de cometer otra indiscreción– tal vez estoy comenzando a alucinar, pero se parece tanto a ti –esta vez pensó– como quisiera que fueras tú…

**XXX**

Esta semana corrí con mucha suerte, lo cual solo puedo agradecer a mi querida compu que ha cooperado más de lo que ya considero normal.

Chicas, espero les haya gustado este capítulo 39. En lo particular admito que Peter me cae tan bien… pero ya sé que muchas pondrán el grito en el cielo) o más literal, en un review. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, Terry ya llego a la ciudad y no creo se deje bajar la novia tan fácilmente.

Por otro lado, agradezco sus comentarios que realmente me han ayudado respecto a la duda que tenia. Sí, ahora veo más claramente; al intentar hacer una Candy más real, creo que se me paso un poquito la mano, pero eso no quita que me guste la forma tan intensa en que trato de describirla. También, les aviso que note algunas dificultades con los reviews, cosa que espero quede solucionado en este nuevo capitulo.

Agradezco también que me hallan recibido como lo hicieron, realmente me han ayudado a salir adelante con esta semana que fue tan pesada emocional y físicamente. Y aparentemente la próxima será igual.

Por ahora solo les puedo asegurar que hare todo lo posible por publicar el próximo sábado 8 y de ahí, quizá me salte hasta el 22, o en su defecto, (pero todo depende de mi compu) publicare hasta el 15 y 22. Aunque igual, para quienes están en facebook, les confirmo a media semana.

Me despido de ustedes agradeciendo su lectura y a quien me regale un comentario; muchas, muchas gracias.

**Marysha, cc, CANDYMOON, Ara, camila, Annie, Klara, Luna, Lady Blue y Maria Isabel**

Muchas gracias chicas, por su opinión, por expresar sus deseos, por su apoyo y por recibirme de vuelta por aquí, en fanfic. Creo que quizá ya se hayan percatado de que finalmente Albert ya no espera demasiado de Candy, y Terry… bueno, ya pronto verán lo que tengo preparado para el y la pecosa.

Chicas; no les prometo un final feliz, pues soy muy mala en ellos, pero si les prometo algo que valdrá la pena, además de reacciones que quizá resulten inesperadas.

Besos y abrazos

Monse — 4tardcer


	40. XL TE EXTRAÑE

**TE EXTRAÑE**

–Que haces aquí, preciosa? –pregunto Peter al verla entrar al cubículo donde atendía uno de los heridos– supuse que ya estarías en cirugía con el doctor Adams

–Me corrió… –admitió con una mueca de hastío– dijo que estaba muy cansada y que me fuera a dormir o en su defecto, que realizara alguna tarea en la que no sea tan peligrosa –su voz denotaba la molestia, al suponer que dicho cirujano concluyo eso, gracias a que básicamente se subió sobre el paciente que llevaba al quirófano.

–Ya veo… –la observo por breves instantes– luces cansada –afirmo– lo mejor será que vayas a tomar un café y enseguida regreses a ayudarme –a pesar de todo, sabia que en ese momento se necesitaba de todos y además, no quería hacer sentir mal

–Ya lo hice –mostro una media sonrisa– por eso estoy aquí…

–Entonces limpia la herida que sufrió en la pierna –señalo, y mientras la rubia comenzaba con su nueva tarea, dejo escapar un bostezo– cuando terminemos con las personas que aun faltan, te invitare un trago –aseguro, sabiendo que ella le rechazaría

–No es necesario. Además, terminare demasiado cansada que solo querré dormir

–Olvidas que mañana es tu primer fin de semana libre? –insistió– podrás dormir todo el día, si eso deseas. Un trago no nos tomara más de veinte minutos.

–Pero solo uno –aclaro, la verdad es que esa noche estaba segura de necesitarlo más que nunca

–Los que quieras, preciosa. –lo admitía para sus adentros; le hacia sentirse linda cada vez que la llamaba así.

A las 3:30 am ya estaba sentada en la sala de espera, después de finalmente terminar esa ardua jornada. El pelirrojo aun no aparecía y ella comenzaba a cabecear; estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando el doctor la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, justo en la puerta que llevaba a la recepción.

–Preciosa; perdona la tardanza. Ya sabes como es esto; uno de los pacientes tuvo una complicación. Nos vamos? –pregunto, consiente de la mirada somnolienta de la enfermera.

–Sí… –exhalo cansada pero entusiasmada

–Seria un atrevimiento de mi parte si pregunto; que te tiene tan dispersa? Has estado así desde hace rato–pronuncio ya en el bar.

–Se me nota tanto? –alarmada, quiso saber.

–Luces pálida y asustada –dio un trago a su vaso– sé que no tiene nada que ver con los heridos, de lo contrario no serias enfermera; además, por la tarde no estabas así

–Te reirás de mí –sorbió su vaso

–Confía en mi; no lo hare.

–Es que, creo que vi un fantasma…

–Cariño; no me digas que crees en fantasmas?

–Bueno… nunca he visto uno… –encogió un hombro– lo que pasa es que vi a alguien muy parecido a… –dudo, al recordar la mirada y sonrisa de aquel joven del hospital

–A quien?

–A él… –suspiro, bajando la mirada

–Y quien es "él"? –presiono con algo de celos en su voz

–Alguien que hace unos meses murió… –le confió con tristeza, volviendo a ocultar la mirada

–Discúlpame… no debí…

–No te preocupes. Él fue muy importante para mí, pero…

–Por eso viniste aquí, a Seattle? Para olvidar? –indago con voz baja

–Sí…

–Ahora entiendo… pero no es sano que… –exhalo sin saber exactamente que decir– mira –tomo su mano obteniendo su atención– la vida sigue y no deberías hacerte esto; guardar tus emociones podría hacerte daño –la observo con ternura por unos instantes y al notar su vaso vacio, pregunto– quieres otro trago?

–Por que no… –encogió los hombros después de pensarlo un poco

Casi una hora y media después, fue alejada del bar; caminaba fuertemente sujeta al brazo del pelirrojo, tratando de no tropezar mientras era amigablemente conducida hasta su dormitorio, donde tal como había hecho la noche anterior, la detuvo.

–Candy; eres hermosa –dijo– dame una oportunidad, déjame ayudarte a superarlo… yo… –en un gesto motivado por el alcohol, la oji verde cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos; al bajar la mano, esta se encontró con la de él, quien luego de dejar un beso sobre algunos de sus dedos, muy despacio se acerco hasta que sintió su aliento rozando en su mejilla– solo dame una oportunidad… –murmuro, antes de depositar un beso muy cerca de sus labios

–Mañana… –musito y sabiéndose sonrojada oculto la mirada– o en caso de que no te vea, mejor el lunes… –sonrió con cierta timidez– sí; mejor el lunes…

–El lunes –repitió, no queriendo insistir con la "cita" que tenían para recorrer la ciudad; pues probablemente era mejor esperar– sin falta –le advirtió antes de irse– te estaré esperando.

Su habitación estaba tan obscura, fría y solitaria, eran más de las 5:00 am y parecía que el sueño y el cansancio se habían esfumado gracias a la ayuda del whisky, aunque en realidad era gracias a una especie de estertor. En su mente no podía dejar de rondar la mirada de ese joven, las atenciones de Peter, pero sobre todo la angustiosa soledad que guardaba. Por alguna extraña razón deseo no haber dejado Chicago, ni mucho menos Cleveland y así al menos estar con los LeLudec o con los Andrew. Fue entonces cuando recordó aquella carta.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Poco más de dos semanas, casi tres; se contesto a si misma.

Sin recordar en donde la había guardado, comenzó a buscar entre sus libros, libretas, en sus cajones, etc. Miro el reloj cuando casi eran las 6:00 y supo que Jenny no tardaría en llegar; siguió buscando entre las cosas que aun guardaba en su maleta y entonces lo recordó. Ni siquiera sabia exactamente la ultima vez que había reparado en él, y con un poco de esfuerzo, saco su bolso de detrás de su cama.

Sintiéndose nerviosa hurgo un poco y finalmente encontró el sobre que buscaba. Contuvo el aliento mientras extraía el contenido. La primera hoja la recordaba, tenia la letra de Stear, pensó en volver a leerla pero entonces la curiosidad que sentía hizo de las suyas y la dejo de vuelta en el sobre, para enseguida desdoblar la otra. Con temor, cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro, armándose de valor, sin saber bien la razón por la que creía necesitarlo.

Candy parpadeo al reconocer la letra. Se tallo los ojos e incluso creyó que aquello era otro efecto secundario del alcohol. Seguía negándose a creer cuando temerosa comenzó a leer.

_Querida Candy;_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte; pero creo saber con que debo iniciar. Estoy seguro de que luego de mi accidente, todo ha sido muy difícil para ti; no es culpa de nadie, solo fue el destino que nuevamente ha jugado con nosotros trayendo otra desgracia a nuestras vidas, pero sigo creyendo que como siempre, a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y más que nada las circunstancias; nos volverá a unir, como siempre. _

_Debo contarte que estuve en coma desde el incendio y al despertar me tope con la noticia de que me habían dado por muerto; pero no es así. Alguien del personal fue quien falleció y los periodistas con su ansia de noticias, llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido yo._

_Las heridas que sufrí han sanado casi por completo, el medico me ha recomendado tomar terapia y usar una silla de ruedas por algunos días. Pero no te preocupes mi pecosa querida, lo peor ya paso y en un par de semanas podre caminar con normalidad._

_Si te preguntas porque hasta ahora es que te enteras de lo acontecido, te pido una disculpa y espero puedas comprenderlo. Mi madre trato de buscar tu dirección para avisarte de todo esto, pero desgraciadamente no la encontró; ha sido hasta que finalmente he despertado, que ella misma supo tu dirección._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y pronto puedas venir a visitarme; comprendo que puedas tener problemas con tu trabajo, pero aun así estaré esperando tu llegada o en su caso y más probable aun, una carta; pero como sea, reafirmo mi promesa de ir a Cleveland por ti._

_Para mí este tiempo ha sido casi como un suspiro, pero estoy seguro de que para ti ha transcurrido más que una eternidad. _

_Y en este minuto de debilidad, confieso que me haces tanta falta; pero quiero aseverarte que la promesa que te hice, me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir avante. Ven pronto si puedes; y regresaremos juntos a Cleveland. O de no ser así; espérame, que más pronto de lo imaginas estaré a tu lado._

_Te ama_

_Terruce Grandchester_

–Esta vivo… –susurro aun sin poderlo creer, sin poder dejar caer algunas lagrimas– tengo que buscarte –murmuro antes de volver a leer la carta, luchando por contener el llanto.

–Pensé que estarías dormida –dijo su compañera al entrar y verla aun despierta– escuche que el accidente dejo muchos heridos. Debes estar cansada.

–Sí; pero… recordé esta carta y quise leerla –se la mostro de lejos

–De tu novio? –le pregunto con afán de bromear

–Sí –admitió tiñéndose sus mejillas de rosa– de mi prometido

–Candy! No sabia que tú… –la castaña se llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de contener su emoción– tienes que contarme!

–Te contare todo… –sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior– pero por ahora, hay que dormir.

xxx

Después de mucho buscar, al fin encontró un pequeño desván que aunque no estaba muy cerca del hospital, tampoco estaba lejos. El lugar era reducido; una recamara, una pieza un poco más grande que podría ser usada como sala comedor y en donde en una de las esquinas, estaba instalada una cocineta, además de un sencillo baño, cerca de la entrada. El lugar estaba semi amueblado, solo tenia lo más necesario, la cama, un pequeño closet una mesa y un par de sillas.

Terry sabia que con el hospital cerca, cualquier espacio, por minúsculo que fuera, seria difícil de encontrar y ese en particular, parecía ser una joya; sobre todo, por lo que pudo averiguar respecto a los dormitorios de la clínica. Sin pensarlo más, pago la primer renta y advirtió al dueño que iría por sus maletas y sin olvidar ningún detalle aviso que viviría ahí con su esposa; a lo cual, el dueño sintió curiosidad por ella.

–Es enfermera –afirmo orgulloso– acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y por el momento ella se esta quedando en el hospital.

–Enfermera… es una noble profesión –dijo el casero– aunque aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que las mujeres trabajen; pero mi propia hija ha elegido estudiar lo mismo –hizo una pausa y estudio al oji azul– usted a que se dedica? Es medico?

–No… –sonrió– yo soy actor

–Interesante… y ya consiguió trabajo?

–Aun no… pero ya conseguí una entrevista con un productor, para este lunes

–Pues le deseo mucha suerte y ahora lo dejo, tengo otros asuntos que atender –se retiro, entregándole las llaves

–Hasta luego…

En cuanto el hombre se fue, volvió a revisar el lugar, haciendo una breve lista mental de lo más necesario. Salió rumbo a una tienda donde ya había pasado antes e hizo sus compras; un par de cobijas, un mantel, algunos trastos, jabón y unos cuantos artículos de limpieza más. Como pudo, lo llevo todo y salió una vez más, pero ahora por sus pertenencias.

Al regresar, se dedico a limpiar y organizar todas sus cosas; y fue cuando al fin se disponía a descansar, que miro su reloj se preparo para salir.

Llego al hospital a las 5:45 pm, donde la señorita del día anterior le recibió con una sonrisa al recordarle. Para él era un gran alivio que nadie supiera su nueva apariencia después del accidente y menos aun, que ya no estaba en New York.

–Hola –saludo amigable– me recuerda? Vine ayer buscando a Candice White.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –seguía sonriendo– pero tal parece que tiene usted muy mala suerte. Hoy y mañana son los días libres de Candy; ella no esta… y debo pedirle una disculpa, olvide decirle que ayer vino usted a visitarla

–Como? –eso era inaudito, no lo podía creer

–Así es. Pero, de hecho, salió hace poco…

–Puedo esperarla?

–No será necesario –finalmente rio– la vi entrar en la cafetería de enfrente –Terry supo que había jugado con él; pero en ese momento no le importo demasiado, suponía que el mismo habría disfrutado con una broma así.

–Gracias –sonreía y casi salió corriendo.

xxx

Esa tarde comería sola en la barra y en realidad era así porque se había quedado dormida, mucho más de la cuenta. Sentada a la barra, esperaba a que llegara su orden, en sus manos se veía, una vez más, el discreto anillo que el le había dado y que justo en ese momento no recordaba porque se lo había quitado, y se encontraba leyendo una vez más la carta que le había mandado. Tan concentrada estaba, que no se dio cuenta del joven que luego de entrar y buscar por breves instantes, se acercaba a ella.

–Adivina quien soy? –dijo de manera infantil, tapándole los ojos.

–Terry! –grito sin poderlo evitar., quitando sus manos y girando en su banco– no lo puedo creer! –intentando ocultar sus lagrimas, lo abrazo y trato de bajar la voz, segura de que los estaban viendo

–Mi tarzan con pecas… –murmuro él, conteniendo sus propias lagrimas, causando una risilla la rubia– te he extrañado mucho…

–Yo pensé… –lo miro a los ojos, limpiando su rostro– yo, yo… tú… anoche…–hablaba sin poder armar una sola frase

–Cancela tu orden –soltando el abrazo, sonrió al ver lo impactada que estaba– salgamos de aquí

–No se va a poder… –advirtió mirando que la camarera ya traía su comida– ayúdame; tu la sopa y yo el filete

–Tramposa –guiño, pero accedió

Comieron apresuradamente sin decir una sola palabra, en parte por querer terminar rápido y en parte por temor a que las lagrimas les traicionaran. En cuanto terminaron, el castaño dejo el dinero en la barra y salieron enseguida.

–Me gusta tu cabello así –le dijo, jugando con sus risos sueltos, mientras caminaban– lo cortaste hace mucho?

–Hace uno días. Y tú? Pensé que "nunca" cortarías el tuyo…

– Esto fue gracias al incendio. Al parecer, me tuvieron que rapar, pero ha crecido un poco.

–Luces más maduro

–Te gusta? –comenzó con su clásico galanteo

–Si…

–Es que no importa el look que lleve –bromeo– yo siempre luzco atractivo. Si sigues así, quizá me anime a darte un beso…

–Y al parecer, tú sigues siendo igual de engreído –rio– Cuando llegaste a Seattle? Como supiste que estaba aquí?

–Fui a buscarte a Cleveland –suspiro– al llegar ahí, me entere de que te habías ido y Stear te envió una carta pidiéndote que regresaras… por cierto, te mandan saludos.

–La leí, pero ya iba rumbo a Washington, con Neal.

–Neal… como es que ese desmañado es tu amigo?

–Una vez, a pesar de todo, me defendió de Elisa. Desde ahí comencé a llevarme mejor con él, pero no somos grandes amigos… digamos que solo cambio al estatus de "aceptable conocido". A donde vamos?

–Al departamento

–Departamento? Cuando llegaste?

–Hace un par de días –la tomo de la mano– esta mañana lo encontré y aunque es chiquito, te gustara… ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron un par de calles más, conversando sobre algunas trivialidades y también de algunos momentos sucedidos mientras estuvieron separados; se detuvieron en la tienda, donde el muchacho insistió en comprar algo para la cena, y después continuaron hasta la casa en donde él ya tenia previsto que vivirían.

–Esta hermosa joven es tu esposa? –les pregunto el casero al verlos entrar

–Ehm… Sí; Candy –miro a su "esposa" mientras la presentaba– Candice White

–Un placer –saludo la rubia

–Encantado –estrecho su mano– Donald Stewart. Espero que mi humilde hogar sea de su agrado

–Su casa es hermosa –de inmediato reconoció

–Bueno; ya es tarde y debemos preparar la cena –interrumpió Terry– con permiso…

–Hasta luego muchachos –los despidió, viéndolos subir las escaleras

Al entrar en su nuevo hogar, le mostro lo poco que tenían mientras le explicaba que es lo que había comprado ese día y lo que aun les hacia falta.

–Es lindo –aprobó– mañana compraremos el resto

–Eso quiere decir que vendrás a vivir conmigo? –pregunto con un poco de timidez

–Creo que no tengo opción –balbuceo

–Claro que la tienes!

–Por qué dijiste que soy tu esposa? –pregunto de forma casual, sentándose en la cama

–Bueno… lo serás –musito recargándose en la pared– o ya te arrepentiste?

–No. Aunque es un poco raro –frunció la nariz– ayer te creía muerto y luego, anoche te vi. Al momento pensé que solo eras alguien parecido, pero después, en la madrugada leí la carta y… en cierta forma, aun no lo puedo creer –fue justo en ese momento que comenzó a derramar lágrimas

–No llores pecosa –se acerco y arrodillo frente a ella, abrazadora un poco– aquí estoy –se separo solo unos cuantos centímetros, tomo su mano y con la otra, acaricio su barbilla– en cuanto podamos nos casaremos, nos quedaremos aquí si es lo que quieres. Esta vez no me alejare de ti.

–Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo –aseguro en voz baja, recargando su frente en la de ella

–Terry! Hay que hacer la cena! –bruscamente interrumpió aquel momento

–Aun tienes hambre?

–Claro…

–Esta bien; pero primero dime. Vendrás a vivir conmigo?

–Ya que… –suspiro fingiendo estar resignada y encogió los hombros

–Cuando? –presiono

–Primero tengo que avisar… aunque no creo que haya ningún problema. Si quieres, quizá podamos ir trayendo algunas de mis cosas

Feliz por la respuesta, la abrazo con fuerza, mientras buscaba sus labios hasta sellar su primer beso después de tanto tiempo.

Después de cenar salieron rumbo al hospital, donde en la esquina, antes de llegar, le pidió que la esperara. La rubia corrió, eran casi las 8:00 pm y por ser sábado no había nadie en la recepción, por lo que se sintió libre de seguir su paso, esperando que aun estuviera abierto cuando saliera.

–Candy; es muy tarde. Donde estabas? –le pregunto su compañera.

–Tranquila Jen. Solo vine por algunas cosas y me voy –le dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía

–A donde?

–Bueno… –comenzó a preparar su ropa, pensando en si debía decir la verdad o no– es que… encontré departamento y quiero usar mi descanso para aprovechar e ir arreglándolo.

–Que bien! Esta cerca? Crees que podamos compartirlo?

–Ehm… –pensó su respuesta– pues no, no esta muy lejos, pero disculpa Jenny, es que es muy reducido, además lo compartiré con otra persona y yo no lo encontré.

–Por que no me dijiste antes? Preséntamela, quizá sepa de alguien más que este buscando compañera de departamento.

–Es que lo compartiré con alguien que no es del hospital, de hecho se trata de alguien de mi familia –se arrepintió luego de decirlo.

–Bueno… –pareció satisfecha– espero me invites pronto a tu nueva casa.

–Claro! –sabia que se había metido en un buen lio, no quería volver a pasar por el lio que años atrás se armo al decir que Albert era su hermano– te aviso uno de estos días.

–Es bonito?

–Tiene lo necesario –termino de acomodar su maleta, aliviada al poder terminar esa conversación– me voy; descansa…

–Tú igual.

Salió presurosa con maleta en mano, sin tomar importancia a quienes estuvieran a su alrededor y llego a la esquina donde Terry esperaba ligeramente oculto

–Rayos! –gimió con enfado y después se avergonzó– toma –le dio su maleta– olvide algo –regreso corriendo por sus inseparables flores

Volvió a entrar al dormitorio asustando a su amiga, con rapidez se disculpo y de igual forma se retiro. De nuevo salió corriendo y sin esperar respuesta de la latina. Cuando casi llego una vez más a la esquina, pero con el paso más ligero y sin darse cuenta de que la seguían; con maceta en mano, justo cuando daba la vuelta, Peter la detuvo del brazo.

–A donde vas tan tarde y tan aprisa; preciosa? –pregunto el pelirrojo moviendo su mano hasta la cintura de la enfermera y sin darle importancia al joven que impactado, dejo caer su cigarrillo al ver tal muestra de confianza.

**XXX**

Aquí estoy de vuelta! Adelantándome un día debido a cuestiones médicas y de ante mano aprovecho para avisarles. El que sigue se demorara hasta el sábado 22, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Hago esto porque el 15 me toca actualizar SIN NUBES y aprovechare para tratar de aventajar en las transcripciones de los próximos episodios; y es que si soy honesta, creo que aquella otra historia ha sido lo que más me ha ayudado a vencer esta Candy-desidia que aunque persiste, es menor.

Y ahora voy con mi pregunta de siempre; que les pareció el capitulo? Finalmente les traigo el reencuentro que tanto han esperado! Pero chicas, debo advertirles que aunque estarán juntos, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas.

Recuerdan que en algún momento les comente que también mostraría cierta faceta de Terry? Y es que, seamos honestas, este inglesito tiene su carácter… que aquí, ha sido contenido por un buen tiempo…

Vienen tiempos difíciles para esta pareja; pues Candy sacara otro lado jamás visto en ella y por supuesto, la paciencia de Terry será puesta a prueba. Lamentablemente, aunque quisiera decirles más, no puedo, porque seguro se perdería la intriga de la historia.

Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y lamento justo ahora no tener suficiente tiempo como para responder a todos sus reviews, sin embargo hay uno a quien siento que ineludiblemente debo responder.

**Conny Veruk: **me conoces o por casualidad te he contado sobre mi? porque en serio no lo recuerdo… :P amiga, quiero que sepas que entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, y por alguna extraña casualidad del destino, también es mi caso (bueno… aun esta en duda). Sin embargo, quiero que estés tranquila porque eso no le sucederá a Candy; que a pesar de todo ha tratado de seguir las indicaciones de su medico.

Hace algún tiempo alguien me pregunto porque los hacia pasar tantas tragedias y aunque no recuerdo si pude responderle, la verdad es esta.

A los 12 años, cuando escribir comenzaba a ser una pasión para mi, escribía cosas tal alocadas, que a todos hacían reír a pesar de la vulgaridad y simplicidad de estas. La verdad es que no recuerdo pero fue más o menso dos años después cuando la vida cambio y al escribir solo salían cosas grotescas, quizá alentadas por la situación de mi vida diaria, y mi solución fue dejarlo. Pero aquello resulto peor. Retome la escritura como a los 16 y entonces salían solo cosas absurdamente rosas, que hoy en día me avergüenza recordar. Volví a dejar de escribir eso y a los 20, por sugerencia de mi (en aquel entonces) psicólogo, comencé un diario que estaba teñido de soledad y desilusión. Él me sugirió volver a escribir historias, sin importarme si resultaban cursis, confusas o tristes; pero nunca lo hice, el tiempo paso, deje las terapias, me enamore perdidamente, abandone mi diario y fue finalmente cuando me creía en una burbuja, que todo se derrumbo. Entonces inicie un diario nuevo que pronto comenzó a ser insuficiente. Necesitaba hacer algo más y este fue el resultado.

Hoy en día doy la razón a mi psicólogo, pues quizá el objetivo de esa sugerencia era precisamente el que obtuve. Puedo sentirme vacía, olvidada, o de cualquier otra forma, pero cada vez que escribo recuerdo quien soy en realidad y disminuye la opresión que a veces causan en mi los demás. Es como si al escribir, de alguna forma sacara todo lo malo que hay en mí. Por supuesto que también ustedes son parte de esto! Pues sabiendo cuan inestable puedo llegar a ser, quizá hace mucho tiempo habría abandonado la publicación definitivamente; pero como ves, aquí sigo, a veces complicándome yo misma la existencia, otras, frustrada al no poder escribir o como ahora; aburrida de Candy. Pero aquí sigo, porque es lo mínimo que les puedo ofrecer en agradecimiento.

Respecto al final, recuerdo haber dicho en algún momento que posiblemente habrá uno alternativo. Es decir, el original, que he escrito para mi y el otro, como un regalo a ustedes, para que no se queden con un sabor amargo (y es que a veces creo que soy un tanto masoquista; me gusta sufrir :P jejeje). Por supuesto que publicare ambos, aunque entre tanto, aun no termino de idear uno de ellos, además de que necesito volver a inspirarme con Candy; lo bueno es que aun hay tiempo, pues vamos poco más de la mitad del fic. :D

**Rubi, klara, cc, mi querida amiga Luna, sayuri0107 (nos leemos en el face), Sandy, marizza, Maria Isabel, y mi entrañable Lizzig (te has dado cuenta que cuando me presionas, regularmente funciona? No había pensado en ello hasta hoy)**

Mi agradecimiento es también para ustedes, por sus comentarios y apoyo incondicional; pero también agradezco a todas quienes deciden pasar y leer, manteniéndose en silencio, al igual que a aquellas amigas mias que quizá no han podido darse una vuelta por aquí y a quienes me han honrado con el honor de estar entre sus listas de autoras o historias favoritas. Gracias

Y me despido como siempre, deseándoles un buen fin de semana y un excelente inicio de la próxima.

Besos!

**Monse – 4tardecer**


	41. XLI REINICIO

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo es para adultos ya que contiene… bueno; como siempre, estoy segura de que se imaginan el resto ;) solo les recuerdo que a veces soy muy descriptiva, así que… bajo advertencia no hay engaño…

**REINICIO**

–Por favor; suéltame –musito, notando la furiosa mirada del oji azul

–Por que no me presentas a tu amigo? –masculló el actor– parecen llevarse muy bien! –ironizo

–Es… él es… solo es un compañero de trabajo –tartamudeo al fin– es medico y…

–Peter Watson –notando l diatriba, se presento extendiendo la mano

–Y se puede saber por que se siente con tanta confianza hacia ella? –con obvio desinterés, rechazo el gesto

–Terry; esto no tiene importancia… –la rubia interrumpió, deseando terminar un enfrentamiento que aun no comenzaba.

–Tranquila, pecosa; quiero escucharlo –estaba claramente molesto

–Es usted familiar de Candy? –bastante incomodo se atrevió a preguntar, pensando que esa había resultado ser la peor forma de conocer a su familia.

–Pet; por favor –volvió a intervenir la oji verde, sin alejarse demasiado de ambos– será mejor que te vayas

–Espera… –avanzo hacia ellos– el quiere saber quien soy y yo quiero saber quien se cree que es él… –tomo aire suficiente y haciendo uso de toda la confianza que poseía; finalmente se presentó– mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester; y Candice es mi prometida –enfatizo esa ultima palabra.

–Tu… tu prometida? –pregunto con un gesto que denotaba su asombro

–Así es; "Pet". Ahora dígame; que le hace sentirse con el derecho de abrazarla así?

–Terry; es tarde y él debe regresar a trabajar –le miro suplicante, al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba más que impactado con aquello– vámonos ya

–Así es… –no sabia que decir– yo solo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco…

–Y por eso es que estaba siguiendo a mi novia?

–Ella es… –volteo a verla– mi amiga…

–Solo su amiga? Esta seguro de eso?

–Terry; por ultima vez! –volvió a rogar– basta ya! Vámonos de una vez por todas! Yo te explicare!

–Les pido me disculpen. No pensé que le molestaría…

–Molestarme? –rio con sarcasmo, decidido a no flaquear– para nada!

–Peter; vete por favor… –al darse cuenta de que con el ingles no lograría nada, opto por tratar de convencer al cirujano– no quiero problemas…

–Déjalo! Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera; eso ya lo demostró!

–Disculpen, yo no quise… –se dirigía a ella– yo debo regresar –dio la vuelta de una vez por todas– hay pacientes esperando…

–Y yo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir –gruño y mirando a Candy, añadió– eso también va para ti…

–Sabes que? –resopló molesta, sin pudor alguno, provocando que el pelirrojo volteara con curiosidad– te estas comportando exactamente igual que… –se detuvo, cerró los ojos y suspiro exasperada, recordando que estaban a mitad de la calle.

–Dilo! Como quien? –rio, suponiendo lo que le diría– como Albert?

–Pensaba quedarme contigo –ignoro su comentario y tomo su maleta– pero si así serán las cosas, mejor olvídalo –dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hospital, mientras el actor se maldecía por su impulsividad

–Vamos Tarzan pecosa –con mucho esfuerzo, se trago su orgullo y trato de hacer lo que más le convenía; pero sobre todo, porque aun quería una explicación– No fue para tanto! –camino tras ella– trata de entender; ha sido mucho tiempo separados… no esperaba ver algo así! –pretexto, sin embargo era consciente de cómo se contenía a si mismo.

–Exacto! –se detuvo y le dio la cara– Ha sido mucho tiempo separados y no por mi gusto… no puedes esperar que todo sea exactamente igual! Sobre todo –bajo un poco la voz– después de haberte creído muerto…

–Vamos, vamos a casa… –Terry percibía aquella desmotivación en su voz y confiando en su galanura, la abrazo por la espalda– hace frio, esta por llover y no traes abrigo –consciente de lo que se proponía, ella se soltó y giro, mirando como se quitaba el abrigo mientras ella se debatía entre ceder y seguir peleando– póntelo…

–Y tu? –preguntó un tanto recelosa

–Yo te abrazare para no sentir tanto frio –inevitablemente sonrió haciendo clara su derrota, ante aquel pequeño detalle que significo demasiado para ella

Caminaron rápido y en silencio hasta llegar a la vivienda, donde al llegar, la oji verde preparo un poco de té, para después ordenar la poca ropa que había llevado consigo.

–Es ese el suéter que te regale? –así, con una sonrisa trato de romper el silencio

–Aun tengo frio –el castaño se abrazo a si mismo– es abrigador…

–Cuantas frazadas tenemos? –pregunto al ver que su cama no lucia tan abrigadora, como lo que vestía su novio

–Dos…

–Solo dos! –exclamo asustada– pasaremos frio!

–Te abrazare en la noche; así nos daremos calor mutuo… –pronuncio sin tapujo, pensando en lo que escondían sus palabras.

–Ni lo pienses –le advirtió– estoy muy molesta contigo y no quiero que me toques

–Dirás lo mismo cuando el frio aumente? –levanto una ceja

–Mejor cállate –trato de actuar como si nada– Que hay en esa maleta? –su curiosidad fue notoria al señalar el paquete que ocupaba parte del closet

–Son cosas de Stear y las chicas –agito la mano e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

–Vendrán? –en cambio ella se emociono

–Sí; pero dijeron que iban a esperar hasta que te encontrara

–Tal vez haya alguna cobija o al menos una manta –sonrió con parsimonia y trato de sacarla del closet

–No podrás; esta muy pesada. Déjame ayudarte.

Luego de hurgar en el equipaje, encontraron un juego de sabanas y un par de cobertores más; y mientras el moreno servía el té, la pecosa se dio a la tarea de reordenar la cama. Después tomo su camisón y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

–Tan pronto quieres dormir? –sentándose a la mesa, no dio crédito al verla

–Aun estoy muy cansada. No dormí en toda la noche

–Bebé esto –le dio su taza– me lo imagino. No te preocupes, no te molestare; aun tengo varias cosas que hacer.

–Por que no lo dejas para mañana?

–Quisiera terminar antes de descansar

–Anda –le tomo de la mano– apaga las luces y acompáñame. No quiero que me despiertes a mitad de mis sueños… –lo soltó y se fue a la habitación, mientras el castaño hacia lo sugerido.

Candy termino el contenido de su taza, dejando esta en la pequeña mesa de noche, después se quito la bata y la dejo a un lado y sintiendo el frio, se abrazo por un instante, antes de hacer a un lado las cobijas.

Cruzado de brazos y recargando un hombro en el marco de la puerta, el inglés dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa, mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de la rubia. Quien sin percatarse aun de su presencia comenzó a cepillar su cabello, hasta que se sentó y finalmente volteo a verlo.

–Necesitamos cortinas –le dijo con una mueca nerviosa

–Ese camisón es lindo… –en cambio respondió él, quitándose el suéter y cerrando la puerta– no lo había visto…

–Es nuevo… –abochornada, bajo la mirada– no me lo había puesto

–Luce demasiado lindo en ti… –pronuncio con voz profunda, apago la luz y fue hasta su lugar de la cama, desabrochándose la camisa

–Co-como dices? –su nerviosismo era nato, a pesar de haber usado esa prenda a propósito

–Solo pensaba que te verías igual de hermosa si no lo trajeras puesto –sonreía, quitándose el pantalón

–Terry, yo…

–Por que no te lo quitas? Solo para confirmar –totalmente sonrojada, Candy lo observo subir las piernas y cubrirlas con las mantas– aunque si soy honesto; no estoy muy seguro si seria más divertido que te lo quite yo o si te lo quitaras para mí… –a pesar de la obscuridad, la miro a los ojos, terminado de acomodarse.

Entonces Candy no supo como actuar, se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba realizar esa propuesta; en un movimiento inquieto se recostó un poco mejor, acomodándose en el pecho del muchacho, que estaba recargado en la cabecera.

Inocentemente él comenzó a jugar con los rizos, abrazándola aun más a si, siendo rodeado por los tersos brazos de la joven.

–Ese camisón te hace lucir mucho más… sexy… –tiño su voz de un tono obscuro, al acercar sus labios hasta la coronilla de su novia– es mucho más corto de lo que acostumbras y ese escote es tan sugerente que… que…

–Que, que? –alzo sus ojos juguetones

–Que invita a tocar, a probar… a querer perderse en el camino que oculta… –término de hablar, para apoderarse de aquellos labios que temblaban tentadores

–Terry… –murmuro la rubia al separarse

–Sí? –respondió hundiendo el rostro, en busca de su cuello, bajando su postura con la intención de quedar acostado a la par de ella, pero fue más abajo– maldición! –de pronto mascullo asustándola, al haberse golpeado en la cabeza

Ambos rieron sin poderlo evitar.

El cambio de postura y sobre todo el golpe resulto ser favorecedor para él;pues la rubia seguía recargada en un brazo, dándole total vista y acceso a cierta parte de su anatomía.

–Estas bien? –su risa termino al percatarse de la mirada penetrante que recibia

–Rayos Candy! –aparto la vista de donde la tenia, enfocándose ahora en sus labios– por que te compraste algo así? –intento besarla, pero ella se alejo– ves lo que provocas?

–Pense que te gustaría… –replico

–Gustarme…? Me fascina… –murmuro en su oído, comenzando una caricia en su pierna, para luego, con húmedos besos recorrer su cuello y clavícula, bajando hasta donde el escote lo permitia.

Incomoda, busco una mejor posición, quedando a la altura de él, que la rodo a modo de recostarla recargándose sobre ella. Tratando de soportar su peso, comenzó nuevamente el recorrido, haciendo que sus manos desaparecieran bajo la delicada tela de aquella controversial prenda.

–Te va muy bien el rojo –dijo entre jadeos– tanto que nuevamente me pone en aprietos… quisiera quitártelo… pero… prefiero tenerte así…

Por toda respuesta, la rubia solo dejo escapar una risita tonta, sin poder evitar los gemidos que aquel joven le seguía provocando. Aferrada a su espalda, se dejaba llevar por las caricias y besos que a cada segundo eran más exigentes. Guiada por el placer, llevo una de sus piernas hasta rodear la cadera del oji azul, sintiendo el claro roce de su excitación.

–Dios –murmuro sin pensar, consiente solo de la inesperada caricia que acaba de recibir; para inmediatamente seguir besando, sobre la tela, unos agitados pechos

–Terry –gimio– por favor

Ante su petición, el se incorporo sobre su codo, mientras desde el interior, acariciaba la pierna que le rodeaba, haciéndola a un lado y levantándose aun mas, sonrio con un poco de perversidad, atreviéndose a adentrar sus dedos en un mimo más audaz; ocasionándole un irremediable espasmo.

Con un movimiento ligeramente torpe, se deshizo de la que acababa de comprobar, era una húmeda prenda; dejándola expuesta, para después, él mismo bajar su bóxer sin quitárselo completamente.

–De encaje –entre jadeos dijo a media voz– el próximo que compres, que sea de encaje.

–Date prisa –apresuro afirmando, tratando de controlar su estertor al sentir como unos juguetones dedos hacían de las suyas, en zonas prohibidas.

La sonrisa persistía en sus rostro cuando lentamente volvió a colocarse sobre ella, bajando el "pronunciado" escote, con la ayuda de sus dientes, para enseguida fundirse en el cálido y húmedo interior de la joven

–Te extrañe tanto –balbuceo antes de comenzar sus embestidas

xxx

A mitad de su turno, un meditabundo cirujano recorría el hospital, visitando algunos pacientes que necesitaban de sus servicios, antes de tomar su después, en la sala de descanso, Peter trataba de dormir en vano, ya que la memoria de lo sucedido tan solo unas cuantas horas antes, le agobiaba.

No entendía como es que ella podía estar comprometida, si tan solo unos cuantos días antes le había hablado sobre su novio muerto. Tampoco entendía como es que pudo haber respondido a sus besos, a pesar de ello y más que nada al aparentar ser tan decente.

Todo eso tenia que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto, aunque estaba seguro de que el destino la había llevado hasta él, por una razón, pero sobre todo; los ligeros contactos entre ellos, le hacían creer que ya era dueño de un sitio importante en su vida.

–Tal vez –murmuro removiéndose sobre el camastro– no sabe como decirle de su interés por mi. Es obvio que esta interesada en mi –reafirmo

Los primeros rayos de luz lo motivaron a cubrirse la cabeza con la sabana, para así poder dormir un poco más. Un par de horas después, sintiendo la nívea espalda contra su pecho, volvió a despertar gracias al cosquilleo que los rizos ocasionaban en su nariz. Sobre su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba casi de hombro a hombro, sujetándola de la cintura, con el derecho.

Con cuidado se levanto tratando de no despertarla, luego de mal vestir su ropa de la noche anterior, se encamino a la cocina para calentar agua mientras se daba un baño. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó, mientras revisaba sus bolsillos una mueca de angustia se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar uno de los envoltorios metálicos que Maggie le dio, a escondidas, antes de dejar Cleveland.

–Como pude olvidarlo! –se reclamo en voz baja, deseando no hubiera consecuencias gracias a su descuido.

La emoción por aquel reencuentro fue mayor que su cordura, haciéndole olvidar la salud de su querida pecosa. Recargándose en el lavamanos, comenzó a sentir como una extenuante preocupación y culpa, a pesar de haber sido ambos unos irresponsables, se apropiaba de él.

El inesperado recuerdo de esos días en el hospital de Orlando, saturo sus pensamientos, haciéndole temer ante la posibilidad de volver a vivir algo semejante. Y todo por su culpa; claro, si bien aun no habían tocado el tema, era responsabilidad suya el ser más cauteloso al ignorar que tanto había progresado su salud en ese aspecto.

–No… no… todo estará bien… –trato de animarse de esa manera– nada de eso pasara ahora. No después de haber luchado tanto por estar juntos. No después de tanto sufrimiento.

Los movimientos de Terry la despertaron, aun así siguió recostada mientras escuchaba como llenaba la tetera y entro al baño; pero ella siguió ahí hasta que el silbido anuncio la ebullición del liquido. Este tardaba en ser silenciado, por lo que se vio obligada a levantarse, ponerse su bata e ir a la cocina, aun bostezando y tallándose los ojos.

Luego de retirar el té, comenzó a preparar unos sencillos huevos y recalentó un poco de sopa, para desayunar; pero el moreno seguía en el baño, así que un poco impaciente, hambrienta y con ciertas necesidades físicas; decidió interrumpirle.

–Terry? –sin tocar, abrió un poco la puerta

–Ehm,,. Dime? –trato de sonar lo más sereno que pudo

–El desayuno ya esta listo

–Ya voy…

En cuanto la escucho salir se apresuro, se seco rápidamente para enseguida vestir el mismo pantalón y con playera en mano, se sentó a la mesa y en silencio comenzó a ingerir su desayuno

–Todo bien? –pregunto después de notar la extraña expresión en su rostro– estas molesto?

–No –mascullo soltando su cuchara, apartando su plato y recargando los codos en la reducida mesa, descansando la frente en sus manos, entonces carraspeo– no; por que debería de estarlo?

–Terry; si es por lo de anoche –balbuceo nerviosa– Peter es solo un compañero, somos amigos y así es como nos llevamos… es en serio; él…

–Olvídalo… –suspiro– ya no importa…

–Claro que importa… o entonces; que te tiene así?

–Es por… –levanto el rostro hasta visualizar las esmeraldas pupilas y en aquel momento, flaqueo– es que olvide… algo… importante…

–Que se te olvido? En Cleveland?

–Olvide… por cierto, Candy; que te ha dicho el medico sobre…?

–Aun no lo he visto –le interrumpió

–Eres enfermera; tú mejor que nadie, sabes que debes atenderte –trato de ser elocuente mientras luchaba por controlar su carácter; pero la realidad es que estaba molesto debido a la irresponsabilidad de la chica.

–Cálmate! No me regañes. Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de explicarte! –hizo una pausa– recuerda que también soy nueva aquí; pero me dieron cita para dentro de 3 semanas

–Y en Chicago? –pegunto más calmado

–El medico de allá me dijo que todo estaba normal, que debía seguir cuidándome y que obvio, ya podía tener mayor actividad física.

–Eso me alegra –afirmo con una media sonrisa, animándose a retomar su desayuno

–Incluso, durante mi estadía pude cabalgar un poco y me trepe a un árbol! Aunque necesite un poco de ayuda –aclaro al percatarse de la actitud incrédula del castaño– sobre todo para bajar… Terry; por que no buscamos algún parque y trepamos en el árbol más grande que encontremos?

–Tu nunca cambiaras… –finalmente logro sonreír con ese comentario– siempre serás mi Tarzan con pecas…

Lo miraba en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos; la nueva y casi imperceptible cicatriz en su frente, su ceño algo fruncido, su mirada ligeramente ausente, sus labios formando una tenue mueca que no lograba descifrar. Le resultaba claro que algo andaba mal y él no quería decírselo; pero que? Se pregunto, suponiendo que solo serian cuestiones de trabajo

–Y a ti? –pregunto tomándole por sorpresa– que te ha dicho el medico? –eso también podría ser lo que le preocupaba

–Yo estoy bien. A veces me duele un poco la cabeza, pero cada vez es menos.

–Es eso lo que te preocupa? Porque si es así, puede ser solo un rezago por el tiempo en que estuviste en estado de coma.

–Si… eso fue lo que dijo mi doctor…

–Se enfriara tu desayuno –sonrio como si se tratase de uno de los chicos del Hogar de Pony

–No tengo demasiada hambre –pretendió excusarse

–Nada de eso. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día; así que termina. Además tenemos mucho que hacer hoy y necesito tengas fuerza suficiente

–Candy; si tú… si tú llegaras a sentirte mal o notas algo extraño… me avisaras, cierto?

–Claro! –medito por un instante– pero no entiendo porque te…

–Por nada –la tranquilizo– solo… solo avísame…

**XXX**

Amigas mías. Les pido una enorme disculpa tanto por la tardanza, como porque de paso, les traigo un capitulo incompleto.

La verdad es que estoy tan cansada y ocupada, que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarlo a escribir; así que en esta ocasión, me limite a seguir solo el script, asiendo a un lado las anotaciones y quitado ciertas partes que iba a cambiar. Sea como sea, la parte principal de la historia no estará afectada.

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo, agradezco sus comentarios al episodio anterior y espero poder regresar lo más pronto posible. Besos!

Monse – 4tardecer


	42. XLII INTENTO DE UNA VIDA COTIDIANA

**INTENTO DE UNA VIDA COTIDIANA**

–Alguna novedad? –preguntaba Albert, desde detrás de su escritorio

–Ninguna; los investigadores no han encontrado ni una sola pista. Ya incluso fui a visitar a Annie, pero tampoco sabe nada; aunque me aseguro que en caso de tener noticias, nos avisara –informo Archie.

–Has tratado de comunicarte con Patty?

–Por supuesto; pero al parecer no esta en Orlando.

–Y que sabes de Stear?

–Con él todo sigue igual; no responde mis cartas. Pero el investigador me informo que están vendiendo algunas cosas… supongo que les hace falta dinero –hizo una mueca de confusión.

–Tal vez si mencionas nuestra preocupación por Candy; conteste –se froto la frente con cansancio– Ella no estaba bien, Archie. Sigo preocupado por ella; no es la misma de antes…

–Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar Albert. Yo nunca le dije nada, siempre he creído que sigue dolida por lo el aborto que sufr… –se detuvo en seco, al percatarse de lo que decía, seguro de que al patriarca también le dolía– lo que quiero decir es que, seguramente aun no lo supera y después fue lo de la supuesta muerte de Terry, que por como sabemos, fue el fin de esa relación… para mi fue más que obvio su cambio de actitud…

–A lo que me refiero es que fue un cambio muy radical. Me preocupa que haga alguna tontería –afirmo inclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo un ademan que apoyara sus palabras

–A mi también me preocupa. Pero a veces dudo que ese sea tu único propósito…

–Si lo dices por… –lo entendía, a veces el pasado pesaba demasiado– todo eso término. Créeme, Archie; si en algún momento, mientras estuvo con nosotros, pensé que podría darse una reconciliación, estuve muy equivocad. Sí, lo admito, fui ingenuo al pensar que podía ser una realidad, pero pude darme cuenta de que ya no solo era ella quien no deseaba retomar nuestra relación; también fui yo…

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los caballeros. Archie parecía recio a creerle, pero hasta cierto punto, no le importaba lo que pudiera pensar. Tomo una bocanada de aire y giro su sillón hasta dar a medias, con la vista que ofrecía su ventana de la ciudad.

–Y precisamente, que sabes sobre Terry? No se te ha ocurrido que pudieron haber solucionado sus diferencias?

–Nada; nadie sabe nada desde que desapareció de New York. Ni siquiera se comunica con su madre, quien por cierto, esta muy preocupada por él. Incluso hace poco pensé que habría viajado a Cleveland, pero según el investigador, nadie con su descripción ha aparecido por ahí… simplemente desapareció…

–Posiblemente regreso a Inglaterra… –balbuceo recordando algo que había olvidado– hace poco escuche que el duque de Grandchester estaba enfermo

–Es una posibilidad; aunque no me convence por completo.

xxx

Luego de tomar un baño, Candy entro a la recamara para terminar de arreglarse, tomo su cepillo y se sentó en la cama, junto al oji azul que recargado en la cabecera, sostenía una carpeta con algunas hojas en blanco.

–Escribes a Stear?

–Sí –respondió meditabundo– le asegure que en cuanto te encontrara, se los haría saber. Ya les envié un telegrama, pero creo que es mejor si también les escribo.

–Cuando termines me la prestas para que yo también les escriba?

–Por supuesto. Será hasta mañana cuando la envié –pensándoselo bien, ofreció el block– toma, por si quieres empezar.

–Después… ya casi estoy lista.

Siguió cepillando su cabello hasta formar una media coleta, la cual sujeto con un cordón verde claro que hacia juego con su vestido, y luego de colocarse un poco de crema corporal, se dio un vistazo en el espejo.

–Ya estoy lista –le aviso– que haremos primero?

–Hay que comprar lo que hace falta en el apartamento y traer el resto de tus cosas…

–De hecho, casi todo lo traje ayer. Solo faltaron mis uniformes y alguna que otra cosa.

–Eso será una ventaja; así podríamos comenzar a buscar otro departamento

–Por que? Este me gusta…

–A mi también. Pero por lo que podido sentir, aquí hace más frio que en Cleveland y uno con chimenea nos vendría bien –la noto pensar y agrego– tanto a ti como a mi podría hacernos daño, sobre todo en el invierno. Además recuerda que los LeLudec vendrán y me pidieron que los apoyara en la búsqueda. Así que por ahora solo daremos un vistazo y una vez tenga trabajo, será en serio.

–Entiendo… pero no me pidas ayuda, no tengo idea de en donde pueden estar los teatros…

–Tranquila pecosa; ya tengo una cita para mañana. Pero aun así, tratare de contactarme con las otras dos compañías que hay en la ciudad.

–Llegaste hace solo un par de días y ya conoces Seattle mucho más que yo…

–Vamos, te mostrare algunos de sitios que he visitado

Durante la mañana no hicieron más que sus compras, la visita rápida al hospital y terminar de acondicionar la buhardilla; después salieron, como lo prometió, a dar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad, durante el cual, Terry le mostro el teatro al que iría al día siguiente; pasearon por una cercana plaza y comieron en uno de los sencillos restaurantes que la rodeaban.

Sin embargo, aquella angustia seguía latente en el actor.

xxx

Durante esa tarde de descanso, un gallardo joven se preguntaba que podía hacer para que ella se interesara aun más en él y menos en ese supuesto futuro esposo. Recordó la discusión de la noche anterior y lo poco que escucho mientras se alejaba.

–Albert… quien será ese tal Albert? –se pregunto, pensando que podría ser buena idea tratar de localizarlo– ella lo nombro con desilusión y enfado… quizá es un ex novio? –no sabia como indagar, no sabia como evitar que ese tal Terry se alejara de ella– debo mantener distancia; si me muestro agresivo con ese tipo, fracasare.

Aunque no tenía necesidad, Peter compartía apartamento con algunos compañeros del hospital; por lo tanto, le resultaba hasta cierto punto difícil, estar a solas; pero en ese momento, recostado en su cama, con la tranquilidad que le brindaba el saber que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en casa, aprovecho para armar un estratégico plan a seguir

–Candy –musito– eres demasiado profesional en cirugía. Estoy seguro de que te convenceré; con mi apoyo, podrías ingresar en la facultad de medicina…

xxx

Terry no tuvo más remedio que consentir a su pecosa, comprándole un helado, después de ver en ella un gracioso puchero.

Durante su camino de regreso a casa iban tomados de la mano, disfrutando cada uno de su golosina, intentando distraerse con la panorámica que ofrecían las tiendas. Al llegar a su hogar, la oji verde prácticamente aventó sus zapatos, provocando la carcajada del castaño.

–Espero que tu intención no sea dejarlos ahí votados… –reprendió en son de broma

–Ya me dolían los pies –rodo los ojos– no se si ya comenzar a preparar la cena… que harás tú?

–Seguiré con la carta y luego… no sé. Algo se me ocurrirá.

… que su rival.

xxx

Para Terry la entrevista con el productor, director y dueño del teatro resulto beneficiosa; gracias al nombre y fama que poseía Edmond Stark lo acepto en su compañía. No le ofrecieron un personaje en la obra actual, sin embargo le dieron la oportunidad de, por el momento, ser suplente con varios personajes; lo cual le daba oportunidad de integrarse al grupo y quizá, en algún momento, salir a escena.

La obra que en aquel entonces se presentaba, era _"La fierecilla domada". _Y aunque no conocía del todo bien los parlamentos, solo tendría que estudiar a fondo y tratar de memorizar, para así, al transcurso de una semana, asistir a su primer ensayo.

A pesar de que la temporada con la representación estaba a dos meses de terminar, Terry estaba entusiasmado al saber que ese tiempo seria considerado una prueba, pero sobre todo porque gracias a su reciente ingreso, se entero de las audiciones que pronto se llevarían a cabo y que serian para la controversial obra _"Casa de Muñecas" _ de Henrik Ibsen; la cual resultaría un gran reto, más que nada, al ser considerada como una obra teatral feminista.

Edmond, el productor le facilito ambos guiones, los cuales, al llegar a casa, de inmediato leyó iniciando por el que no era de Shakespeare y aun sin salir de su algarabía, comenzó a marcar todos los parlamentos de "Torvald Helmer", esposo de la protagonista.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no se percato de la hora hasta que comenzó a sentir hambre. Eran más de las 7:30 pm, su prometida aun no regresaba y peor aun, había olvidado que iría por ella.. Se suponía que su horario era de 6:00 am a 6:00 pm. Enfadado más que nada, consigo mismo por su descuido, tomo su chaqueta y salió presuroso.

Al llegar, se sintió demasiado tonto, por su retraso y también por haber tardado en ubicar la entrada a urgencias, cosa que se le dificulto gracias a que la recepción principal ya estaba cerrada. Después de haber dado media vuelta al hospital, encontró la entrada por la parte de atrás.

–Buena noche –saludo a la recepcionista– estoy buscando a…

–Tome una ficha y espere su turno –sin permitirle terminar, la mujer le dio instrucciones de forma cortante

–Pero yo…

–Tome su ficha y vaya a pagar en la caja –repitió con fastidio, saliendo del lugar con algunos documentos en las manos, dejándolo atónito.

–No le hagas caso –hablo una masculina voz a su lado; precisamente quien menos esperaba encontrar– lamentablemente ella siempre es así…

–Ya me había quedado claro que tendré que esperar –bufo con molestia, al corroborar de quien se trataba.

–Me temo que si. Candy esta en cirugía y saldrá como en hora y media… mínimo… –pronuncio, con cierto tono despectivo y una notable sonrisa burlona, regresando por el mismo pasillo por el que había llegado– iré a ayudarle… –creyó escuchar el británico.

–Imbécil… –insultó una vez que el cirujano había desaparecido, para luego regresar al desván en que vivía y comenzar a preparar la cena.

Peter sonreía triunfante, satisfecho con el efecto que había producido la mentira dicha al actor. Cubriendo con unos cuantos dedos la realmente picara mueca, entro en la segunda sala de curación y reviso el trabajo de la enfermera que había atendido al pequeño paciente que se había descalabrado y firmo la nota medica, el alta y la receta.

–Por favor, entrega los papeles del alta –de nuevo en el pasillo indico a la rubia enfermera– y después… –observo su aspecto antes de continuar– estas muy cansada?

–Solo un poco… por que?

–Me acaban de avisar de una posible apendicetomía. Sé que ya deberías haberte ido e incluso busque a Camille pero se ha marchado… Candy; en serio necesito alguien que me asista, y tal parece que eres la única que puede hacerlo…

–Que hay de Carol?

–En una colposcopia.

–Y Sarah?

–Asiste a Raymond en un parto.

–Debe haber alguien más guardia. Siempre hay alguien.

–Crees que te pediría algo así, sin antes haber ido primero a la estación de enfermeras? –pregunto un tanto ofendido. A pesar de todo, era cierto– estoy consciente de tu cansancio, pero tu sabes que esto no es por el bien de alguien más. Además, una operación del apéndice no es nada complicado.

–Que tan grave esta? –después de un par de minutos en silencio, comenzó a flaquear.

–Ya lo revise y es realmente urgente, solo me falta una enfermera…

–Voy enseguida –resignada, accedió.

Candy salió presurosa, adivinando que Terry estaría desesperado, quizá molesto y ella que había estado tan ocupada, no había podido salir antes. Esperaba verlo caminando de un lado a otro, pero él no estaba. Entrego la documentación y salió para dar un vistazo por si se encontraba afuera; quizá había necesitado aire fresco, pero tampoco estaba. Entonces pensó que tal vez había ido a la cafetería de enfrente, la que nunca cerraba; o al bar disfrazado de cafetería, que también daba servicio las 24 horas. Pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero gracias a una corriente de aire frio desecho la idea, optando por apresurarse y así poder regresar a casa, lo antes posible; así que después de un buen café, cumplió con su labor como enfermera.

xxx

Eran las 9:30 pm cuando Terry volvió a entrar una vez más en el hospital; solo que esta vez prefirió no preguntar al percatarse que seguía atendiendo la misma mujer, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar la salida de su prometida o de cualquier otra enfermera y mientras tanto, estudiaría el libreto que había llevado consigo.

A eso de las 10:10 vio un par de mujeres en uniforme blanco que salían y de inmediato se levanto.

–Disculpen la molestia –dijo, amablemente, al estar cerca de ellas– quizá ustedes quieran ayudarme; podrían decirme si Candice White aun tardara en salir?

–Debe preguntar a la persona encargada, ahí –una de ellas señalo justo a donde el imaginaba

–Me temo que eso ya lo intente…

–En que cama esta? –pregunto la otra.

–La situación es que; ella no esta enferma –ambas le miraron con desconcierto– ella trabaja aquí. No muy alta, rubia, de cabello corto y rizado…

–Candy… –dijo una, como si intentase explicárselo a la otra– creo que Camille dijo que había entrado a cirugía…

–Ah! Sí, cierto. No se preocupe, no debe tardar; a menos de que haya alguna complicación

Después de agradecer la información, regreso al asiento que estaba ocupando y siguió esperando.

Respiro hondo al darse cuenta de la veracidad en las palabras que aun recordaba, le habían dicho la primera vez que pregunto por ella. Soltó el aire al desear que aquello se solucionara tan rápido como fuese posible.

xxx

A eso de las 10:45 un terrible dolor de cabeza atormentaba a Candy, su cansancio era notorio, era consiente de que estaba al limite de sus actuales capacidades físicas, pero afortunadamente, finalmente podría ir a descansar. Con gran pereza tomo su gabardina y su bolso. Poco antes de llegar a la sala de espera, tuvo que regresar al recordar que había olvidado su paraguas, era necesario, pues a través de las ventanas se notaba la lluvia.

–Te estaba buscando… –admito el pelirrojo detrás de ella

–Para que?

–Necesito que me ayudes con… –al verla supo lo que diría

–En serio; ya no puedo –espero, pero el no termino lo que iba a decir– estoy demasiado cansada…

–Son solo las diez… aun hay muchos pacientes y…

–Pet; son casi las 11:00 y ya firme mi salida. Además estoy aquí desde antes de las seis; llevo casi 5 horas extra. Necesito descansar; fue un día de trabajo interminable, tengo hambre, no he comido nada más que un café desde el almuerzo y de verdad… no creo ser de mucha ayuda así…

–Entiendo, pero…

–Por favor, busca a alguien más. Si es algo quirúrgico, Cami esta libre y en caso contrario, creo que cualquier otra compañera podrá apoyarte

La rubia aprovecho ese instante para tomar su sombrilla y salió sin decir una palabra más, sintiéndose molesta por la insistencia del joven.

–Yo también estoy cansado y aun así…

–Hasta mañana! –exclamo desde el pasillo

A pesar del agotamiento; salió tan aprisa, rogando que el medico no le diera alcance, que no se detuvo ni un segundo en la sala de espera, por suerte, el aire frio golpeo su rostro, haciéndole sentir aliviada y aun más cansada.

El libreto le tenia tan absorto; sin embargo de reojo alcanzo a reconocer el abrigo de aquella enfermera que acababa de salir tan presurosamente. Vistió su chaqueta lo más rápido que pudo y luego de tomar el libreto, corrió para darle alcance mientras guardaba las hojas en un bolsillo interior.

–Candy! –ya afuera, hablo fuerte.

–Que! –olvidando que estaba fuera del hospital, grito demasiado exaltada, sin voltear y sin reconocer la voz

–Pecosa; espérame –pidió y fue reconocido– vas muy rápido y me estoy mojando –la alcanzo– sucede algo malo? Pareces muy… enojada…

–Disculpa… –quiso abrazarlo, pero solo se recargo en el pecho del muchacho– estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza… quiero ir a casa…

–Andando –tomo el paraguas y la abrazo comenzando a caminar– ya tomaste algo?

–Sí. Pero es que, me hacen enfadar…querían que me quedara más tiempo…

–Por que no cambias tu horario?

–No puedo. Hasta que el personal este completo, me darán un turno fijo…

–Vaya problema… pero quizá haya una solución. Por cierto, prepare la cena.

–Tengo tanto sueño… y también tanta hambre… imagínate; no he comido nada desde medio día –hizo una pausa– Que preparaste?

–Esto… –fue interrumpido

–Sabes; en realidad no importa, siempre y cuando sea comida. Seguro me sabrá delicioso.

El joven actor tenia tantos deseos de contarle sobre su entrevista, pero la noto tan ensimismada, que se limito a escucharla con atención; mientras ella solo hablaba sobre los pacientes más graves, un poco de las cirugías en que asistió y lo mucho que le molesta que le pidieran quedarse más tiempo.

Al llegar al departamento, cambio el uniforme por un conveniente camisón, mientras el castaño servía la cena, en silencio comenzó a comer creyendo que si no se daba prisa, caería dormida ahí mismo.

–Te quedo rico –entre bostezos agradeció al terminar, obteniendo una sonrisa en respuesta– y que hiciste hoy? –luchando por no dormitar, pregunto de forma tal, que hizo sentir raro al oji azul

–Bueno… fui a mi entrevista –respondió algo incomodo.

–Lo había olvidado –admitió ella– como te fue? –volvió bostezar

–Bien. Aunque por el momento seré suplente, pronto habrá audiciones para una nueva puesta en escena… –a cada palabra que pronunciaba, su entusiasmo disminuía gracias a los ojos casi cerrados de la pecosa

–Que bien… –volvió a bostezar sin ser completamente consciente del silencio que se había formado a su alrededor y sin tardar más, se levanto para llevar su plato al fregadero.

–Déjalo. Yo me ocupo –la detuvo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar– ve a dormir…

Candy asintió y se fue a la alcoba donde prácticamente se dejo caer en la cama, quedando dormida casi al instante, mientras el, ordenaba la cocina.

Al entrar en la recamara, sonrió frustrado mientras con cuidado de no despertarla, la acomodaba en una posición más cómoda, y la cobijaba.

–En que obra dijiste que eres suplente? –resoplo al sentir el movimiento

–La fierecilla domada

–Y cuando son las audiciones? –su voz era casi nula

–En mes y medio –suspiro comenzado a desvestirse y añadiendo más información que en realidad no supo si fue escuchada– Candy?

–Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás –creía haber escuchado algo de un personaje, mientras al darse cuenta de que ya estaba a su lado, se abrazo a él

–Eso espero… –balbuceo, creyendo que al contrario que a ella, el sueño le había abandonado– descansa, mi linda pecosa –musito, sin obtener respuesta.

**XXX**

Chicas, sinceramente espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade. Sinceramente lamento el retraso, pues desafortunadamente después de la campaña política en que participe, pareciera que todo empeoro. Con decirles que ahora no logro conseguir trabajo y por consecuente, las cuestiones referentes al dinero, comienzan a ser mi mayor problema.

Así que, en parte por eso, en parte porque me he sentido un poco mal y cansada, nuevamente les traigo un capitulo al cual no pude revisar, ni agregar detalles, pero que sigue el hilo de la historia.

Espero volver pronto y luego de haber resuelto mis problemas… pues dirían por ahí; soy pobre y de familia numerosa. Imagínense! Tengo 9 conejos, una gata propia más 6 que ahora se pasan el día jugando en mi patio y comiendo la comida de mi Mishy… ah! Si, y no olvidemos a mi apa… :S

Ven como si es numerosa? Jajajaja

En fin, que agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron y créanme que les puse mucha atención a todos.

Y bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias. Besos y abrazos.

Monse – 4tardecer

**Casa de muñecas** es una obra dramática de Henrik Ibsen. Su obra teatral se estrenó el 21 de diciembre de 1879 en el Det Kongelige Teater de Copenhague. Su título original en noruego es Et dùkkehjem.

**La fierecilla domada** también conocida como La doma de la bravía o La doma de la furia (en inglés, The Taming of the Shrew) es una de las obras más populares de William Shakespeare tanto dentro como fuera de su país, como lo demuestra, por ejemplo, el hecho de que sea la quinta obra que más veces ha sido traducida al español de entre las treinta y siete que se conservan de su autor, únicamente precedida por Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Macbeth y El rey Lear, y por delante de obras de la altura y la popularidad de El sueño de una noche de verano, Julio César o incluso Otelo.


	43. XLIII PROBLEMAS

**PROBLEMAS**

Los días pasaban sin poderlo evitar, con Terry sumergido sus ensayos, la lectura del nuevo guion y la necesaria estadía en el teatro durante las representaciones, y eso sin contar el resto de sus horas en casa. Pero pesar de ello se aburría a más no poder, mientras esperaba la salida de su amada enfermera, solo para hallarla agotada y de mal humor; siempre de mal humor.

Para Candy todo era distinto; aunque el trabajo había mermado ligeramente, todos los días se levantaba de madrugada solo para llegar al hospital y ver gente llorando desesperada por no saber de su familia, para toparse con Peter que al parecer por las noches no tenía intenciones de dejarla descansar ni un solo minuto. Aquel agotamiento estaba causando estragos en ella, que a pesar de su esfuerzo por intentar mantener una sonrisa, esta simplemente se negaba a aparecer.

Sin embargo, quizá las noches eran realmente lo peor de todo, ya que después detener que soportar todo lo anterior, cuando lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y dormir; su fiel novio parecía disfrutar contándole cosas sobre el teatro, que en realidad ella nunca entendería; y eso sin contar las tantas ocasiones en que quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y parecía no desear solo un beso o una caricia.

Definitivamente se sentía fastidiada de toda aquella situación.

Cierto día, alrededor de un mes después de que el apareciera en la ciudad, la rubia estaba feliz de haber salido temprano. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir; confiaba en que el actor no estaría y así, podría dormir tranquila, sin ninguna molestaría de cualquier tipo.

Al llegar al edificio, su andar se vio bloqueado gracias al saludo de su casero, a quien casi ignorándole le dijo un escueto "buena tarde" y siguió de largo. Al entrar al altillo en que vivía, percibió un ligero aroma a comida, el cual, a pesar de tener hambre, le provoco nauseas; con más calma, dejo su bolso y abrigo sobre la mesa, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y así, descalza, se dirigió al dormitorio con el único propósito de descansar.

–Que haces aquí? –parecía asustada y decepcionada, pero en realidad reclamo al verlo tumbado en la cama, leyendo

–Pecosa! –sin fijarse en el ceño fruncido de la chica, se levanto de inmediato, con una gran sonrisa– saliste temprano! Esto hay que celebrarlo!

–Celebra tú, si quieres –su tono de molestia era evidente– yo vine a dormir

–Dormir? –intento sonar de otra forma, pero solo consiguió que pareciera se burlaba– en la noche puedes dormir. Anda, salgamos a dar una vuelta

–No. Gracias –se sentó comenzando a dar un ligero masaje en los pies

–Por que no? Andando, te llevare a un lugar que te encantara y pediremos café y pastel de chocolate. Ponte los zapatos –la tomo del brazo, animándole a levantarse

–Que no entiendes? Dije que no! –grito– estoy demasiado cansada, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y lo único que esperaba y realmente quería, es que al llegar aquí, no te encontraras, para así poder dormir sin que me estuvieras molestando con todas tus tonterías sobre el teatro! Estoy harta de eso!

–Que dijiste? –pregunto, queriendo creer que había entendido mal

–Lo que oíste –musito con rabia– creí que eras más inteligente como para captar a la primera.

–Repítelo –insistió, consciente de que le hervía la sangre

–Por favor Terry! –Ironizo– Acaso ya no escuchas bien? Dormir! Quiero y necesito dormir!

–Claro! –estaba mucho más que molesto– como siempre! Y por supuesto; solo piensas en ti! Y que hay de mi? Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también estoy cansado! Mi trabajo también es absorbente y a pesar de eso, siempre voy por ti, esperando mínimo una sonrisa; pero no… yo también estoy harto! Harto de tu maldito mal humor y tus reclamos!

–No digas tonterías… tú cansado? Tú no eres el que se pasa los días, de sol a sol, encerrado en un hospital, escuchando los lamentos de gente enferma y los reclamos de sus familiares, ni tampoco de una cirugía a otra…

–Tal vez! –Interrumpió– pero si me la paso ensayando para tratar de…

–Ensayando? No me hagas reír. Te cansas mucho mientras ensayas? Pobrecito de ti! –atónito, la no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba– te aseguro que no es lo mismo! Lo único que haces es hablar mientras haces muecas intentando aparentar ser alguien que no eres!

–Que es lo que estas queriendo decir? –pronuncio con expresión impasible, pero fue solo algo momentáneo– que no hago nada? –la rubia estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el no lo permitió– Candy; yo hago todo aquí. Gracias a mi tienes algo preparado que comer, yo limpio el departamento, lavo la ropa e incluso preparo tus cosas para que en las mañanas lo tengas todo listo y a la mano; me levanto antes que tu para preparar tu desayuno y por las noches me duermo más tarde, después de alistar tu uniforme!

–Nunca te he pedido que lo hicieras! Y de saber que me reclamarías; jamás lo habría permitido! –declaro

–Tal vez… pero aun así, lo hago por ti, por solidaridad…

–Si, claro! Por mi! –Añadió mordaz– pues gracias por tomarte la molestia!

–Candy… –balbuceo dándose la vuelta, frotándose los ojos con una mano, descansando la otra en su cintura, intentando calmarse; aquello no llevaba a nada– se que trabajas demasiado –volvió a enfrentarla, procurando permanecer firme pero accesible– sé que trabajas demasiado y es precisamente por eso que trato de ayudarte en todo lo que puedo, pero… entiende… inténtalo al menos… he tratado de hacerlo todo, por ti; y tú siempre estas cansada…

–Nunca te he pedido que hagas algo por mí –volvió a interrumpirle creyendo lo que diría– si lo has hecho, es porque ha sido tu decisión… o quizá es tu conciencia la que te obliga. Que hiciste, Terry –insinuó– como para que te sientas tan impuesto a redimirte?

Sus palabras hirieron a Terry, que antes de volver a estallar, se acerco un poco a la cama, tomo la chaqueta que previamente había dejado ahí, la vistió y respiro profundo antes de volver a hablar.

–Candy; en serio, no quiero faltarte al respeto como tú lo has hecho… –fijo la vista en la puerta– si lo que quieres es que no este aquí, bien; me voy. Que descanses –salió sin saber a dónde iría o que haría, y musitando para si mismo– además tengo que soportar que pases todo el día con el estúpido doctorsucho ese…

Esa era la primera pelea fuerte que tenían. Le costaba demasiado, pero al final y seguramente gracias a que se había quedado sola, aceptaba que él tenía razón. Con angustia pensó en ir tras él, pero había dejado pasar ya bastante tiempo, además seguía muy cansada y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Intento dormir sin éxito; dando vueltas bajo la sabana, hasta que un silencioso llanto pleno de impotencia apareció.

xxx

Por algunos minutos camino sin rumbo, desesperado, hasta que llego a un lugar que a pesar de la fachada, a todas luces se notaba que era un bar. Entro y pidió vodka solo, liquido que tomo presuroso para inmediatamente pedir uno más. Mientras este llegaba, pensaba en lo absurdo de su situación, en como fue que a partir de su arribo a Seattle, llego hasta ese punto en el que ahora vivía.

–He sido demasiado ingenua al creer que todo mejoraría… –murmuro para si– creí que todo podría permanecer estable, al menos, pero no… a veces, difícilmente me habla…

Cerca de las 11:00 pm la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro, demasiado preocupada, nuevamente pensando en ir a buscarlo a pesar de que casi no conocía la ciudad. Agobiada con las circunstancias, sabia que solo podía hacer una cosa; rezar por que el se encontrara bien, que no cometiera ninguna locura y que regresara pronto. Pero los minutos seguían pasando, hasta que finalmente, cerca de la media noche, escucho algunos pasos torpes fuera de su puerta.

Curiosa y esperanzada, abrió.

–Deberías estar durmiendo –tartamudeo debido al estado en que se encontraba, sin importarle si era discreto o no.

–Estás borracho… –replico sorprendida, dejándole entrar

–Se me nota? –tropezó con una silla sin caer– ops! –carcajeo

–Eres un desconsiderado! –reclamo, tratando de modular la voz para no despertar a los vecinos– Tienes idea de cuan preocupada estaba yo, por ti? y tú! Metido en quien sabe donde y bebiendo.

–Querías estar sola; no? –eructo, señalándola con la mano en que sostenía una botella– pues te lo cumplí!

–Al menos pudiste avisarme a donde ibas! –ante aquella verdad respondió luego de unos minutos

–Y para que? –resoplo, intentando llegar al dormitorio– no finjas que te importa…

–Sí me importas

–Ya no digas más…que ya me imagino lo que sigue –dio un trago e intento fingir la voz– "me duele la cabeza", "Terry; estoy cansada", "tuve mucho trabajo", "solo quiero dormir" –dio un trago más– pretextos y nada más! –alcanzo la cama y lucho para sentarse bien– mejor admítelo y dime si ya te aburriste de mi!

–Terry… –murmuro entristecida, observando como su novio luchaba por quitarse el abrigo– yo… Terry; no es así…

–No! Ya no digas más. Ahora soy yo el que no tiene ganas de hablar –el silencio reino por algunos minutos, en los que solo se escucharon los abruptos movimientos del actor al tratar de desvestirse

–Déjame ayudarte –dijo al fin, acercándose a él

–No! No necesito tu ayuda!

–Pero si no puedes ni quitarte los zapatos… –se arrodillo, comenzó a desabrochar el calzado y levanto la vista para encontrarlo con los labios en la botella– deja ya de beber… –imploro

–Es eso pecosita? –se dejo hacer– ya no me quieres? Ya no te importo?

–Por supuesto que no es eso… –se detuvo, dejando a un lado los zapatos y exhalo

–Entonces? –amparado por el alcohol, comenzó a llorar expresando su pesar– por que eres así conmigo? Por que ahora te cuesta tanto darme un beso o platicar?

–Traeré un balde, por si lo necesitas –no supo que contestar– dame la botella

–No

–Que me la des –sonrió sin poderlo evitar

–Eres muy linda cuando sonríes… –reflexiono– hace mucho que no te veía sonreír…

–Anda Terry, dámela –fingió no hacer caso

–No

–Terry; no me obligues a quitártela

–No podrás…

–Terruce; es la ultima vez que lo digo. Ya dame esa botella!

–Ten… –dio otro trago tan largo, que casi termino el contenido y la ofreció y soltó una carcajada– no pudiste!

–Terruce! –de nuevo sonrió

–Dime?

–Basta de juegos

–Sabes que cuando te enojas, se te ven más las pecas? –se le acerco un poco y entorno los ojos pensando en darle un beso– aunque ya no tienes tantas como antes –dio otro trago que se quedo solo en un intento gracias a que ella aprovecho el momento para arrebatarle la botella– regrésamela

–No. Y ya duérmete, porque mañana tienes que ir a tus ensayos –mandó, saliendo de la alcoba.

Al regresar, gimió al ver que el castaño se había quedado dormido sobre las cobijas, busco un cobertor para cubrirlo y después ella misma se acomodo en el poco espacio que le había dejado libre.

Por la mañana, dudo si debía ir a trabajar; aquella había resultado ser una terrible noche, contrario a lo que imagino al terminar su turno. Pero sabía que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, así que apresuradamente se cambio, se preparo y bebió un café, y salió llevando consigo un extraño paquete, luego de dejar una nota sobre la mesa.

Obvio, llego tarde, desvelada y melancólica, gracias lo acontecido; aun así, intento hacer su trabajo, lo mejor que pudo. Para su suerte, ese día aparentaba ser mucho más tranquilo que todos los anteriores; casi rogaba por que a última hora no hubiera un accidente o cualquier cosa por el estilo, para poder volver a salir temprano.

xxx

A eso de las 9:00 am una olvidada sensación lo despertó, con un poco de dificultad y prisa, se levanto; las nauseas que sentía eran demasiadas y peor aun, temía no llegar al baño; razón por la cual agradeció ver un balde cerca.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenia ni idea de cómo fue que había regresado a casa.

–Hace mucho que no tenia resaca… –se dijo lastimeramente, mientras intentaba volver a acomodarse– tengo hambre…

Volvió a quedarse dormido unos minutos más antes de volver a recostarse por el mismo motivo.

En esa ocasión, momentáneamente recuperándose de aquella sensación, fue a la cocina para preparar más café, mientras se lavaba la cara; probó el líquido caliente recién hecho, sin tocarla observo la nota, tomó una aspirina, limpio el desastre que había en su recamara y sintiéndose un poco mejor, opto por darse un baño frio, que le ayudo a recuperarse un poco más.

Busco la hora, aun era temprano, se tomó su tiempo al vestirse e ir a los ensayos.

Esa noche haría una aparición sobre el escenario; representaría a Hortensio, por lo cual su presencia era obligatoria. Una vez estuvo listo tomo su guion, gabardina y llaves, y salió rumbo al teatro; pero mientras cerraba la puerta, de reojo vio la nota que aun no leía, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón e inicio su camino.

xxx

En el hospital, durante su horario del almuerzo, Candy esperaba sintiéndose sola, entre las pacientes del área de ginecología; gracias a su trabajo en una ocasión se había visto forzada a cambiar la fecha de su cita.

–Candice White? –llamo el medico, luego de que saliera una mujer embarazada

–Buen día –saludo al entrar

–A que se debe su visita? –le pregunto de forma impersonal

–Es que… me acabo de mudar y… bueno, se supone que aun debo estar en seguimiento medico

–Motivo?

–Es que… –estaba nerviosa– hace algunos meses tuve un aborto… –termino de explicarle con tristeza

–Usted lo ocasiono?

–No! –se sintió indignada– Claro que no! Fue, fue un accidente, tenía poco más de 4 meses cuando me caí de las escaleras

–Ya veo… –musito aun sin despegar la vista de sus notas– hace cuanto sucedió?

–En diciembre

–Alrededor de ocho meses –balbuceo lo que escribía– trae referencia medica o algún estudio clínico?

–Si –saco uno de los documentos de aquel paquete que había llevado– este es un análisis de sangre –se lo entrego y volvió a buscar– y esta es la ultima radiografía… son de hace casi un mes

–Seria grandioso si alguien inventara algún aparato para poder ver más a detalle; no cree? –finalmente cometo con un discreto gesto y notando su uniforme– lo aquí se muestra, no ayuda demasiado

–Haría más fácil nuestro trabajo –el doctor asintió

–Trabaja usted en este hospital? –pregunto, mientras leía el informe entregado por la rubia

–En urgencias

–Urgencias? –incrédulo, levanto la vista– y tuvo tiempo de venir a consulta? –por toda respuesta, ella sonrió– debe usted estar muy cansada… –pareció compadecerla

–Lo estoy…

–Señora White; –tomo aire, reclinándose en su silla– pues no encuentro nada anormal, le recetare algunas vitaminas y un analgésico, y como advertencia, solo le puedo sugerir lo ya debe haber escuchado antes. Tome sus precauciones y cambie de área o al menos trate de no hacer demasiados esfuerzos; su salud esta de por medio.

–Cree que eso pueda ser posible? –vio al no tan viejo medico, mientras negaba con una sonrisa; claro sabia lo que pasaría

–Tiene alguna duda?

–Bueno… –suspiró con pesadez– tengo un retraso…

–De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

–Solo han sido unos días, casi dos semanas; pero me preocupa…

–No tiene porque preocuparse, es algo que resulta normal; en su caso podría deberse a la presión del trabajo o cualquier otro asunto similar… aun así, en caso de que pasen más de 15 días, entonces venga a visitarme y haremos una prueba… y no se preocupe por pedir una cita para ello, con usted hare una discreta excepción, siendo colegas, será fácil que me busque en cualquier momento. Pero si todo vuelve a la normalidad, entonces la espero en mes y medio.

–Gracias

–Trate de relajarse –sugirió, escribiendo la receta con los medicamentos– aunque si esta en urgencias, eso será muy difícil. En serio, por que no pide el cambio de área?

–Ya lo hice; pero me dijeron que debo esperar hasta que el personal este completo…

Eso era algo que sabia, tardaría en suceder; pues aunque iban muchas solicitantes, pocas eran las contratadas.

Al salir de la consulta, aun tenia unos minutos que le daban tiempo para comer algo, por lo cual no dudo ir al comedor del policlínico y tomar solo algo fácil de ingerir, busco un lugar para sentarse; pero estaba lleno, excepto un espacio en la mesa donde estaba cierto pelirrojo.

–Se te hizo tarde? –al verla, aquel muchacho no dudo en olvidar la charla que mantenía con sus amigos

–Tenia cita con mi medico

–Te sientes mal?

–No; es solo… es algo privado…

–Ya veo… de igual forma, si en algún momento necesitas una consulta; con toda confianza, dímelo –le sonrió y cambio de tema– no se te hace aburrido?

–Que? –pregunto pinchando la ensalada que había elegido

–Bueno… después de tantos días sin descanso… hoy, básicamente, la honorable y siempre profesional sala de urgencias está vacía –hizo reír a la chica

–Sí… hasta tengo tiempo de almorzar. Pero es perfecto; a veces creo que ya no doy una, de tan cansada que estoy

–Se nota… –recibió una leve palmada como castigo– pero no te aflijas. Si algo se de ti, preciosa, es que eres muy profesional y excelente en tu trabajo

–Sí?

–Me estas llamando mentiroso? –le dio una mirada divertida, suspiro y se atrevió a decir algo que desde tiempo atrás quería comentarle– incluso… alguna vez has pensado en ser medico o cirujana? Yo podría recomendarte para que entres en la universidad…

–Alguna vez lo pensé; pero no… yo siento que no es lo mío.

–Bromeas? Serias una gran doctora!

–Es que… me gusta cuidar de mis pacientes; y como cirujana, el trato seria más indirecto. Alguna vez lo pensé e incuso hice una solicitud un par de universidades…

–No te aceptaron? A veces para las mujeres es difícil; les causan algunas dificultades. Pero es más fácil si cuentas con el apoyo de alguien que tenga ciertas influencias…

–De hecho, me aceptaron… y ahora que lo mencionas, espero que haya sido solo por mis conocimientos y no por mis influencias… el punto es que decline, al ver como algunos médicos tratan a sus pacientes

–Entonces… estas queriendo decir que eres influyente? –pretendió burlarse

–Más bien Albert… aunque quizá sí, un poco… tal vez solo en Chicago…

Aquel joven la miraba sorprendido e intrigado, preguntándose como era posible que una simple enfermera pudiera tener la influencia que ella decía tener.

xxx

la resaca y el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaban, sin embargo él siempre había sido profesional, y fue precisamente por eso, que antes de llegar la hora de entrar a escena, trato de relajarse. Mientras se cambiaba notó la hoja que había quedado olvidada en su bolsillo.

Rápidamente la leyó.

_Terry: Ojala te sientas mejor. Lamento lo ocurrido anoche, pero tú sabes que no fue intencional; estoy asustada y demasiado estresada. Espero que podamos hablar de eso._

_Por cierto; ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decirte, pero ojala pudieras venir al medio día, quizá necesite apoyo moral._

_Candy_

–Asustada? –murmuro para si– que puede tenerte asustada?

Al parecer el joven había olvidado aquello que le tuvo tan angustiado casi un mes atrás. Pero era obvio, puesto que el confiaba en que ella le tendría confianza y le haría saber si se sentía mal.

Intentando despejar su mente, termino su caracterización, para luego ir rumbo al escenario, donde terminaban de anunciar la segunda llamada.

xxx

No era tan temprano como el día anterior, pero aun así se sentía despejada y no tan agotada como usualmente. Fue a casa, mucho más tranquila que cuando salió, en el camino se detuvo a comprar algunos víveres con los que preparar la cena, y también hizo una parada en la pastelería, donde compro dos rebanadas de pastel.

El altillo aunque no era un completo desastre, tampoco estaba espectacular, así que mientras la cena se cocinaba, comenzó a limpiar en donde hacia falta. A las 7:30, cuando ya había terminado sus quehaceres, se fue a recostar y sin proponérselo, mientras luchaba por ignorar el apetito, se quedo dormida esperando a que Terry llegara.

xxx

Una hora después, al salir del teatro, el oji azul prácticamente corrió a tomar un carruaje que le ayudara a llegar al hospital, se sorprendió al preguntar por su novia y enterarse de que ella ya se había marchado. Extrañado, fue al departamento y encontró que este estaba más ordenado a como lo había dejado esa mañana. al entrar a la recamara, sonrió al verla dormida, aun con el uniforme puesto.

–Candy? –le llamo– ya estoy aquí. Pecosa? –pero la rubia no hizo un solo movimiento

Decidiendo dejarla descansar, fue a la cocina donde vio la cena e hizo un gesto; dada la hora, no se le antojaba. Notó también el postre y preparo un poco de te, el cual sirvió en dos tazas y las llevo a la alcoba junto con los pastelillos.

–Despierta, tarzan pecosa –la movió con suavidad

–Mmm…

–Levántate… o me dejaras merendar solo? –insistió

–Ya voy… –resoplo con esfuerzo, aun adormilada pero estirándose– hace mucho que llegaste?

–No tanto…

–Como te fue? Pensé que llegarías más temprano

–Hoy; imposible. Esta noche desempeñe mi trabajo como suplente

–En serio? Y quien fuiste? –pregunto, tallándose los ojos

–A Hortensio.

–Que tal lo hiciste?

–No me abuchearon, si es lo que te interesa saber –una vez ella se sentó, señalo las tazas– te traje el té

–Gracias –recibió la taza

–No recuerdo nada de anoche –avergonzado, finalmente se atrevió a adimitir

–No importa –rio– fue divertido. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

–Que?

–Desaparecer así; sin decir a donde vas y sobre todo, regresar en ese estado.

–Lo intentare…

–Eso espero –dijo tomando un bocado de pastel

–Leí tu nota…

–Ah… –de pronto se sintió cohibida y aun más al recordar que él no había querido ir al hospital

–Pecas; por que…? –suspiró y trato de formular bien su pregunta, pero al verla decepcionada, inicio por aclarar– la leí hasta antes de entrar a escena. Estuve bastante ocupado, pero… Candy, a que te referías? Por que mencionaste estar asustada?

–Al fin, hoy tuve mi primer consulta con mi nuevo medico –ahora lo entendía todo

–Y que te dijo?

–Lo de siempre… eso me tranquilizo

–Por que? Sucede algo y no me has dicho?

–Sí… –suspiro, armándose de valor– tengo un retraso

–Que? De… desde hace cuanto?

–Casi dos semanas… pero el medico me dijo que podía ser debido a la carga de trabajo…

–Ojala… –se sorprendió a si mismo al pronunciarlo

–De todas formas, me dio cita abierta…

La rubia le conto lo que había sucedido en la consulta, tratando de apaciguarlo. Pero el no podía evitar sentirse mal, ante la posibilidad de un embarazo, temiendo que de ser así, podrían verse ante un temible panorama.

**XXX**

Lo sé… ya es tarde, pero aquí estoy y lo admito… no pude terminar de hacer la edición del capítulo… :S

Pero bueno, aquí estoy, con bastante prisa (lo sé… para colmo) y también hambre… :P jajajaja

Así que chicas, espero lo disfruten y lo admito, con mi compu muerta y actualmente (según, porque se supone que debería) en reposo… pues de nuevo no tengo en donde escribir :( así que de nuevo me concentrare en "por ahora, por un poco" que es mi más reciente proyecto y del cual (creo) me falta poco.

Besos y abrazos a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y realmente espero que mis complicaciones se terminen pronto, para así poder volver a continuar con las actualizaciones del resto de fics que mantengo en calidad de pendientes.

Besos!

**Monse — 4tardecer**


	44. XLIV FRASES HIRIENTES

FRASES HIRIENTES

Una semana había pasado y la angustia había quedado atrás, gracias a que ese retraso había sido una afortunada falsa alarma.

En el hospital todo seguía igual; a veces demasiado trabajo, otras todo estaba muy tranquilo. Pero para fortuna de la ojiverde, luego de casi dos semanas, un merecido descanso se aproximaba.

Ese jueves llego temprano a casa y encontró al fin, una carta de Cleveland. Emocionada la abrió y justo antes de sacarla, prefirió esperar a que Terry llegara para así poder leerla juntos.

En esa ocasión, al saber que no subiría al escenario; en cuanto el director termino de dar instrucciones y su usual discurso, se marchó. Como siempre, paso al hospital y nada más supo de la pronta salida de su pecosa, camino de regreso a casa.

-Ya llegue! -dijo al entrar

-Aquí estoy! -le respondieron desde la cocineta-. Llegas temprano.

-Lo mismo digo

-Llego carta de Stear -salió de donde estaba para dirigirse a el-. La iba a leer, pero pensé que era mejor idea esperarte

-La leeremos después de la cena -confirmo el actor

**xxx**

Esa noche Peter hacia guardia nocturna. El clima era húmedo, los pacientes escasos y no tenía nada de trabajo pendiente. Aburrido completamente, opto por ir a dormir hasta que le llegara algo de trabajo. Pero para su desgracia, cansancio y somnolencia eran lo único que no tenía; en lugar de descansar, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente intentando dejarse escuchar todos a la vez.

-Creo que tendré jaqueca -se dijo lastimeramente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Preguntas como:

Quién es Albert?, por qué tiene que asistir a consultas fechadas?, cómo es posible que sea novia de ese sujeto?, qué vino a hacer aquí?, alguna vez estuvo interesada en mí?, que puedo hacer para que este conmigo en lugar de estar con él?

Eran las dudas que atiborraban su mente, y a las cuales trataba de darles alguna respuesta.

**xxx**

_Queridos Candy y Terry:_

_Nos alegra tanto finalmente saber de ustedes, pero sobre todo saber que se encuentran bien y que al fin están de nuevo juntos. También nos alegra saber que tan rápido han encontrado un sitio donde vivir; espero nos hagan el favor de ayudarnos a buscar el nuestro, el cual, obviamente tendrá que ser más grande y por experiencia sé que también será más difícil de encontrar._

_Por lo que comenta Candy, el trabajo en el hospital parece ser agotador. Ojala que cuando reciban esta carta eso haya cambiado; aunque no demasiado, ya que de ser así, perderíamos la oportunidad para el trabajo de las chicas._

_En cuanto a ti Terry; confió en que te estés comportando como todo un caballero con mi hermana, de no ser así, te las veras conmigo..._

-Qué opinas Candy? -animado, interrumpió la lectura-. Me porto como el caballero que soy?

-A veces... -bromeó la rubia

-Cómo que a veces?! -dijo fingiendo indignación

-Sí -trataba de no reír

-Dame un ejemplo

-Eso es fácil -afirmo muy segura y luego de un par de segundos meditando, continuo-. Qué me dices de la primera noche que estuvimos aquí?

-Bueno... Una de tantas no es nada. Además; desde entonces nos hemos comportado. Intenta darme otro ejemplo; no podrás.

-Qué tal la noche en que peleamos y regresaste en tan malas condiciones?

-No recuerdo nada de eso... así que no cuenta.

-Pero yo si me acuerdo y para mi si cuenta!

-Mejor seguiré leyendo...

-Tramposo!

_...aunque también debo decir que nos alegra saber de tu entrevista; no dudes, lo más probable es que te acepten, eso si no lo han hecho aún y de no ser así busca en otros teatros; en una ciudad tan grande como ese seguro que hay más._

_De nosotros solo les puedo contar que todo ha ido bien. Hemos estado vendiendo algunas cosas y seguimos cada quien en su trabajo. Anne Marie está particularmente emocionada por el viaje; pero no tanto por ir a una ciudad nueva, sino porque extraña mucho a Candy. Con Margueritte todo esta excelente, ambos nos llevamos bien y aunque estoy seguro de que le asusta viajar tan lejos, no lo dice._

_Yo por mi parte; que les puedo decir? Creo que al llegar allá dejare de ser un LeLudec para volver a ser Cornwell. Hace poco y luego de varias cartas de Chicago, al fin me decidí y escribí a mi hermano pidiéndole me enviara mi documentación, lo cual hizo de buen manera y anexo una nota donde mostraba su preocupación al no saber nada Candy. Le mentí, o no tanto quizá, porque en realidad aun no sabía exactamente en donde estabas._

_Por lo que me ha contado, todos en la familia están bien pero te extrañan y lo último que supe fue que la tía abuela está de vacaciones en Europa con los Leegan._

_Sin saber que más decir, nos despedimos mandándoles un fuerte abrazo y con la promesa de que pronto estaremos ahí. Así que no manden respuesta y esperen un telegrama confirmando la fecha de nuestra llegada._

_Los queremos Stear, Anne Marie y Maggie._

-Cuando crees que lleguen? -pregunto la chica con emoción.

-Espero que no sea tan pronto. Tenemos que buscar un lugar para que cuando lleguen tengan en donde quedarse. No cabríamos todos aquí.

-Sí. En eso tienes toda la razón. Dice algo más?

-Dice...

_P.D. Anexo un poco del dinero de nuestros ahorros, por si llegan a encontrar algún departamento o casa para nosotros._

-Bueno. Terry; desde mañana tendrás que comenzar a buscar

-Qué no piensas ayudarme?

-Claro! Pero sabes que no tengo suficiente tiempo libre. Tú tienes más oportunidad de hacerlo

-No empecemos con eso otra vez...

-Pero es verdad! Sé qué haces mucho aquí y que también tienes tus ensayos; pero tienes más libertad para hacerlo, que yo.

-De eso quieres hablar? -pregunto exaltándose-. Porque si es lo que quieres; entonces discutámoslo de nuevo!

-No. Pero sabes bien que es así

-Perfecto -se levantó de la cama-. Ya sé. Ahora siguen tus pretextos de siempre; pero sabes muy bien que yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo y así como tú colaboras con los gastos, yo también pongo mi parte.

-Por favor! No estamos hablando de dinero -respondió con ironía-. Estamos hablando de trabajo. Pero si ahora ese es el problema; estoy segura de que mi ayuda no te afecta en nada. Al contrario, sirve muy bien para que cuando tengas deseos de beber puedas hacerlo sin preocuparte por la cuenta.

-Si lo dices por la otra vez...

-Claro que lo digo por la otra vez! Es más. Estoy segura de que eso ha sucedido en más de una ocasión y quien sabe; quizá hasta te alcanza para invitar alguna de esas mujeres de cantina

-Qué te pasa? No te permito que me hables así...

-No? Niégalo! Tal vez es por eso que te comportas como todo un "caballero" conmigo.

-Yo jamás haría algo así!

-Tan seguro estas?

-Si a esas vamos; anda. Dime que pasa contigo y ese doctorsucho! Porque al parecer, tú también te comportas como toda una "dama"! O al menos así actúas conmigo!

-Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí! Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo semejante!

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor; explícame por qué se permite tanta confianza contigo? Por qué te llama "primor" o "preciosa"? O acaso crees que he olvidado eso?

-Él es mi amigo y mi superior! Y no tengo porque explicarte nada más!

-El que calla otorga. Y si no quieres hablar, debe ser porque algo ocultas.

-Yo no oculto nada! Ya te dije que somos amigos. Y si tú no quieres entender, ese es tu problema!

-No... -balbuceó negando con un movimiento suave de la cabeza-. No me pidas que crea una versión que no quieres dar. Tal vez tú no te das cuenta, pero todo esto es demasiado complicado para mí. Yo solo trato... trato de que funcione, que te sientas cómoda, que puedas trabajar tranquila. Pero al parecer, para ti no es suficiente! Y ese doctorcito no hace las cosas más fáciles! Crees que me gusta irte a buscar todas las noches y encontrarlo a él, dando pretextos y explicándome porque volverás a salir tarde?

-Cómo dices?

-No te hagas la sorprendida! El muy sínico siempre tiene esa sonrisa mustia; burlándose de mí que soy el que te espera! Dime Candy; que más quieres de mí? Que más debo hacer para complacerte?

-Terry...

-La única verdad es que yo ya no puedo más con esta situación. Así que dímelo de una vez! Y si no... Si no; tal vez sea el momento de tomar mis cosas y largarme...

-Terry...

-...a donde sea! Quizá debería regresar a New York! Demonios! Incluso habría sido mejor si nunca hubiera salido de ahí; si me hubiera quedado en Broadway. Al menos ahora ya estaría trabajando y no tendría que soportar todas tus tonterías!

-Terry...

-Qué! -grito

Aquel grito el dejo sin palabras y ese discurso la hizo sentirse avergonzada y culpable; de pronto olvido todo lo que segundos antes había querido decirle y sin saber qué hacer, bajo la cabeza mientras de reojo notaba como el muchacho sacaba un par de cobertores del closet.

-Que estás haciendo? -pregunto con timidez

-No pienso dormir contigo. No quiero estar al lado de alguien que quiere que confíe en ella, pero no confía en mí.

-Pero... pero solo fue el calor de la discusión!

-Haya sido como haya sido; ya me quedo claro lo que piensas de mí. Al perecer soy un inútil, bueno para nada, además de un vulgar borracho que prefiere mujerzuelas que a ti!

-No. No lo eres; per...

-Basta!

-Terry; es que... para empezar, estas malentendiendo lo de Peter. Es sol...

-Dije basta. No sigas.

-Déjame explicarte...

-No! Acaso no entiendes? -estaba completamente iracundo y aun así trataba de no estallar, dirigiéndose ya a la otra pieza-. Dije que te callaras! No quiero seguir escuchándote!

-Terry -quiso detenerlo tomándolo del brazo-. Solo déjame...

-Candy; no quiero faltarte más al respeto -quito su mano y saliendo agregó-. Déjame ir y duérmete ya

-En serio crees que el papel de víctima te queda? -espetó y sin tacto, agrego-. Pobre de ti que dejaste tus lujos y tu vida glamorosa por una simple enfermera -hablaba siguiendo al actor hasta la estancia, donde este actuaba tranquilo, acomodando sus cobijas-. Dices que soy el problema de tus desgracias? Pues que yo recuerde; nunca te pedí que hicieras nada. Tú lo acabas de decir; muy bien pudiste haberte quedado en Broadway y seguir con tu vida, en lugar de venir a buscarme hasta aquí. Así te habrías evitado tanto sacrificio.

-Terminaste?

-No! -aseguro sin saber que agregar, mientras el muchacho mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-Y entonces; por qué el silencio?

-Si lo que quieres es irte; hazlo! Yo no te detengo! Sé que estás acostumbrado a tener una vida llena de lujos, a que siempre este todo listo y en orden para cuando lo requieras o necesites! Pero yo siempre fui muy humilde; ni siquiera conocí a mis padres. Siempre he sido libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida... así que; si es lo que quieres, solo vete y ya!

-Entendí bien? Quieres que me vaya? -pregunto serio, encendiendo un cigarrillo

-No; claro que no -trataba de que su voz sonara convencida, pero ya ni siquiera ella lo estaba-. Pero tal parece que eso es lo que tú quieres.

-Ese "no" sonó demasiado esquivo. Solo dilo con firmeza. Quieres que me vaya?

-No...

-Vete a dormir o mañana no querrás levantarte

-Dormiré donde tu duermas -aseguro

-Anda... -dándose por vencido se levantó luego de pensar en todo aquello, mientras terminaba su cigarro-. Vamos adentro. Debes descansar bien

Impaciente, se recostó dándole la espalda y con demasiadas dudas vagando en su mente, sabía que sería demasiado difícil dormir. Se preguntaba que debía hacer; por una parte quería irse, la situación ya le tenía cansado y sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a reñir por lo mismo, y si le sumaba las tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, solo empeoraba todo. Por la otra; la amaba y se suponía que las peleas siempre son parte de la vida o no? Qué clase de esposo seria, si a las primeras dificultades, era el quien declinaba?

-Esposo? -se preguntó en silencio-. Con tanto ajetreo lo había olvidado.

Pero tenía excusa para eso. Ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados como para sumar los preparativos de una boda, aunque esta fuera sencilla.

-Ya estas dormido? -Candy pregunto de pronto y sin obtener respuesta, espero un poco y siguió- ya casi están llenas las vacantes del personal de urgencias; así que... Tal vez no pase mucho tiempo para que esto cambie. Creo que me darán el segundo turno, entraría a las 14:30 y saldría a las 22:30

La chica espero un poco más para recibir alguna respuesta, pero al no obtenerla creyó que el muchacho dormía. Confiada de que así era, se giró, lo abrazo por la espalda y murmuró lo más suave que pudo.

-No, Terry; no quiero que te vayas. Lo que dije fue... no sabía lo que decía. No fue mi intención...

Un suspiro profundo fue lo único que el castaño quiso dar por respuesta. Estaba dolido y desesperado, pero sabía que ella debía estar igual; sin embargo prefirió callar y seguir fingiendo que dormía. Minutos después, la respiración suave de la rubia le motivo a tomar la mano que le rodeaba entre la suya y la llevo hasta su pecho.

-No me iré, pecosa -fue su tenue susurro-. Estaré aquí, contigo... a menos que tú me pidas que me vaya...

Por la mañana Candy despertó sin ayuda de su novio. Estaba sola, pero no se alarmó gracias a que el aroma a café recién hecho llegaba desde la cocina. Se levantó con parsimonia, salió de su recamara y vio que el lugar estaba vacío; se sirvió el caliente líquido y comenzó a beberlo, preguntándose a donde habría ido a esa hora y por qué tenía que haber salido tan temprano.

Revisando la hora, se sentó a terminar el contenido de su taza y tan solo unos segundos después, la puerta fue abierta.

-Trate de darme prisa -comento el ojiazul al verla, procurando actuar como si no pasara nada-. Creí que tal vez seguirías dormida.

-A dónde fuiste?

-Bueno; la panadería está cerca y se me antojaron unas rosquillas para el desayuno... Quieres?

-Gracias -tomo una de la bolsa de papel que le ofrecía-. Lo fuiste a despertar?

-No -contesto sin dejar notar ninguna expresión-. El comienza a vender desde temprano. Apresúrate, es tarde.

El camino al hospital fue en silencio. El orgullo de uno y la culpa de la otra les impedían hablar abiertamente, haciéndole creer a la rubia que aún estaba resentido.

Poco antes de llegar al hospital, un compañero del teatro vio a Terry a la distancia y le grito para que este se detuviera.

-Qué tal Scott! -le saludo, aliviado por la distancia-. No pensé verte tan temprano

-La verdad; no pude dormir por los nervios

-Claro. La audición.

-Y quien es esta linda señorita que te acompaña?

-Oh sí! Scott; ella es Candy, mi novia -y dirigiéndose a la pecosa agrego- él es Scott Doyle, un compañero...

-Del teatro -le interrumpió- señorita; es todo un placer conocerla

-Igualmente -la rubia sonrió con el gesto inclinado del muchacho, luego miro su reloj y continuo- no quisiera interrumpir, pero debo irme.

-Si -respondió el ojiazul sin hacerle mucho caso-. Nos vemos en la noche

-En la noche -entendió sus palabras-. Sí. Claro. Adiós y... Un placer conocerlo; lamento no poder quedarme un poco más.

-Discúlpame tú, por interrumpir -respondió el nuevo conocido, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Sintiéndose ignorada, termino sola el recorrido al sanatorio. Al llegar no tuvo tiempo suficiente para saludar, ya que la cantidad de personas por atender era demasiada; lo cual para ella resulto ser una salvación de sus pensamientos.

-No te había visto. Donde estabas escondida? -un par de horas después, le saludo Peter al encontrarla en la cafetería del policlínico, durante el almuerzo

-Demasiados pacientes -respondió sin ganas, cuchareando su postre-. Pero es obvio que no lo sepas; has estado toda la mañana en cirugía

-Te notas triste -la miro con detenimiento hasta que de reojo notó a un colega saludándole desde el otro lado del comedor-. Problemas en el paraíso?

-Que tal Pet. Candy -afortunadamente para la enfermera, se acercó Kevin; un medico cardiólogo, con la intención de sentarse y comer junto a ellos

-Kev; que bueno verte. Necesito que pases por la tarde y hagas una valoración a uno de mis pacientes. Al rato te explico bien

-Ok. Y tu Candy; que tal el día en urgencias?

-Tedioso

-Se nota -respondió finalizando la charla y volteando a otro cirujano que se acercaba

-Y bien? -insistió el pelirrojo-. Qué te tiene tan desanimada?

-Problemas personales. Solo necesito alguien con quien poder hablar y que me dé un buen consejo

-Yo no cuento?

-Es un asunto de mujeres

-Al menos podrías desahogarte

-Es que... -lo estaba meditando-. No; no puedo. Tal vez después -termino su almuerzo y se retiró dejándolo demasiado intrigado

Por la tarde, dos horas antes de salir; la ojiverde entro a la sala de descanso e intento relajarse, estaba sola y recargándose en uno de los sillones , comenzó a dormitar

Mientras tanto, Peter salía de otra cirugía y sin saberlo, se dirigió al mismo lugar donde reposaba la pecosa, pero con la intención de tomar un café antes de iniciar su última ronda. Al verla, le pareció una chica demasiado frágil. Intentando no hacer ruido se sirvió su bebida y se sentó justo frente a ella.

-No estoy dormida -murmuró somnolienta- solo quería descansar un poco.

-Eso pensé. No quise interrumpir

-Últimamente he peleado mucho con Terry -le confió, acomodándose bien y dejando pasmado al oyente-. Creo que está muy enojado

-Qué pasa? Acaso se arrepiente de haber venido hasta aquí? -quiso bromear

-Eso creo -ante aquella directa declaración el joven médico no supo que decir, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella intentando consolarla

-Es por tu trabajo? Pronto todo cambiara

-Pienso pedir un cambio de área, que me asignen solo a quirófano o a piso

-Por ahora no te lo permitirán

-Lo sé

-Que más piensas hacer?

-No tengo idea. Pero creo que... no sé. No quiero pensar. Si se va... si se va tendré tiempo para pensar e incluso quizá llegue a ser mejor así -respondió cabizbaja, saliendo del lugar para terminar con sus obligaciones.

**XXX**

Pues sí. Después de casi medio año de inactividad, estoy de vuelta.

Por supuesto que les pido una disculpa que quizá no merezco. Las he abandonado durante demasiado tiempo y si soy sincera, especialmente este fic ha sido abandonado desde mucho antes. De hecho, yo diría que lleva casi un año siendo presa de mi abandono.

No hay pretexto que valga, y aun así solo puedo argumentar que la vida se ha tornado demasiado complicada en todo sentido.

Imagínense que tan difícil está la situación, que hace un mes aproximadamente, encontré los capítulos que se me perdieron (y es que justo perdí del 43 al 48) y desde entonces me ha tomado todo este tiempo terminar de transcribir.

Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes me han esperado, a quienes han seguido regalándole algún comentario y también a quienes me han mandado algún mensaje y hasta han preguntado por mí. En serio, mil gracias. Las llevo a todas presentes, créanme y es por ello que nada más encontré el texto, pensé en ustedes.

Lamento también decir que les debo la respuesta a todos sus comentarios y mensajes. Pero la presión y el estrés del que hoy en día soy presa no me dejan demasiada cabeza para pensar, más que en la solución a mis problemas. Con decirles que ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando a que todo el día, todos los días, me duela la cabeza... Jejejeje

En fin. Prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda. En serio. Y también prometo regresar lo más pronto posible.

Ya saben, en sábado es cuando suelo publicar. Además de que ahorita solo puedo asegurarles que daré seguimiento solo a este fic y después, si llego a tener un poco de tiempo libre, quizá pueda continuar con alguno de los otros.

También les invito a buscarme en Facebook como "Atardecer Jones Brunett (o en agosto, como "Solo Soy Atardecer"). De hecho, les confirmo, estoy pasando todas mis historias a ese perfil. Es decir, para quienes sigan "Lagrimas Obscuras" no tendrán que esperar más la contraseña o el link, o lo que sea (sobre todo porque no tengo tiempo); solo envíenme la solicitud de amistad a este perfil y las aceptare en cuanto me conecte.

Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos.

Solo soy 4tardecer

P.D. Vivian Ardlay, me agrado el comentario que me dejaste. Claro que me gustaría comentarlo. De hecho, si quieres, dime como te encuentro en Facebook.

Aunque, por ahora solo puedo comentar que algo de lo que dijiste me lo han dicho ya antes :P


	45. XLV INTENTOS DE RECONCILIACION

**INTENTOS DE RECONCILIACIÓN**

Junto a Scott, Terry siguió a la rubia con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer, en seguida ambos se dirigieron al teatro para comenzar con la caracterización y dar los últimos ajustes a la representación que realizarían para la audición.

-Ni siquiera me deseo buena suerte -pensó frente al espejo, dando los últimos detalles a su vestuario

Trataba de despejar su mente, mientras repasaba su guion y veía como llamaban a los demás actores; en ocasiones uno por uno, otras por pareja o por grupo, hasta que finalmente y luego de una larga espera, fue su turno.

-Terruce y Kate a escena! -fueron las palabras del asistente de dirección.

Después de su corta representación, la pareja volvió a camerinos para esperar la siguiente parte de la prueba. Al igual que en la compañía Stratford; el ojiazul se mantenía apartado del grupo, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero aún no demasiado como para convivir abiertamente con ellos.

-Lo hiciste bien -dijo Kate acercándose a él-. No te preocupes. Eres un gran actor; tu fama te precede...

-Acaso piensas que me preocupa? -intrigado e inquieto, respondió por inercia-. Tengo otros asuntos en mente

-Trata de relajarte. Si Howard lo nota podría quitarte el papel

-Vete! -respondió comenzando a irritarse-. No estoy de humor para charlas.

-Ya sé. Aquí todos sabemos de la fama que tienes gracias a tu carácter. Pero vienes de Broadway y eso es toda una novedad. Qué te trajo aquí; a esta ciudad?

Katherine Marsden logro su reducida fama gracias a su talento, arduo trabajo y por supuesto, su padre; siendo una chica de mediana estatura, con cabello castaño, lacio y a la cintura, con una mirada verde que hipnotizaba a cualquiera. A sus 20 años de edad, tenia ya un largo camino sobre los escenarios, siendo asediada por algunos fans y en definitiva, al igual que el resto de los integrantes de la compañía, se sintió curiosa y atraída por el recién llegado actor.

-Asuntos personales... -procurando no caer en la descortesía, se sintió obligado a responder

-Debe ser algo muy importante como para haber dejado una compañía tan importante como la Stratford.

-Para mi lo es -como ultima opción, dispuesto a esquivar aquel interrogatorio, se levantó y buscó algo en su bolsillo-. Y ya te dije que no estoy de humor para charlar -salió al pasillo dispuesto a encontrar algún espacio apartado en donde poder tocar la armónica que llevaba ya en la mano.

**xxx**

Luego de esa extraña charla, Candy seguía atendiendo a sus pacientes hasta que finalmente y tarde como siempre, termino su turno. Mientras se cambiaba una de sus compañeras del horario nocturno se le acercó.

-Candy, me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro -respondió sin ánimos-. Cuál?

Después de aceptar ese compromiso para el día siguiente, salio esperando encontrar a Terry, y luego de ver que no estaba, busco un asiento en donde poder aguardar a que llegara.

El tiempo pasaba lento y no había señales del actor, hasta que 30 minutos después salio sola rumbo a su reducido hogar; pero apenas unos pasos adelante alguien la detuvo.

-Deberías abrigarte mejor. La noche es fría y podrías resfriarte -era Peter-. Te invito un trago o un café si prefieres, mientras le sigues esperando.

-No, gracias. No quiero que malinterpretes mi amistad. Además ya me iba.

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte. Es tarde y luces cansada. Es peligroso que andes sola; me preocupa que algo pueda pasarte -insistió

-Estoy bien. En serio. Ademas vivo cerca; así que... hasta mañana -dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, dejando al pelirrojo molesto

-Ojala vuelvas a pelear con él -sabiendo que había ya cierta distancia, le deseo en voz baja-. No me gusta verte triste; pero al menos así te podre consolar

Cuando la enfermera llego a la buhardilla se confundió al ver las luces apagadas y todo desordenado; exactamente como había quedado en la mañana. Con una mueca de fastidio se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó a un lado de su bolso y comenzó a levantar aquel desorden, mientras se preguntaba donde estaría Terry.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando se fue a recostar, imaginando que el castaño regresaría completamente ebrio; y ella simplemente no tenía ganas de atenderlo. Al rededor de hora y media después el actor al fin llego a casa; intuía que la rubia estaría dormida, por lo cual no le sorprendió encontrar todo oscuro, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, en penumbras se cambio y tomo su lugar en el lecho, donde inmediatamente abrazo a su novia.

-Descansa -murmuró, seguro de que no la despertaría.

-Dónde estabas? -le pregunto, sin poderlo evitar-. Por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Hoy fue la audición. Lo olvidaste? Llevo diciéndotelo desde hace días.

-Y te llevo todo el día? Solo son unas cuantas escenas que tenias que hacer. No entiendo por que tuviste que llegar tan tarde.

-Fue una audición. Debemos estar ahí desde que el director lo pide y salimos hasta que el mismo decide que ha sido suficiente.

-Claro! -notó la ironía en su voz, pero prefirió ignorarlo-. Y al menos te quedaste con el papel?

-No sé. En unos días nos informará su decisión -contestó aturdido-. Vas a hacer un problema de esto?

-No sabia donde estabas. Al menos pudiste recordármelo en la mañana

-Estoy agotado -se volteo dándole la espalda-. Justo ahora no necesito una nueva pelea contigo. No a esta hora.

-Eres un... -no supo a ciencia cierta que decir

-Un que? -interrogó fingiendo tranquilidad

-Te estuve esperando en el hospital -trato de desviar la conversación-. Al menos debiste recordármelo

No obtuvo respuesta pues la verdad era que el ojiazul estaba tan agotado que solo deseaba descansar; pero a pesar de la fatiga en ambos, aquello resultó casi imposible gracias a la lucha interna que cada uno enfrentaba.

Por la mañana y sorprendiéndose ella misma, se levanto justo a tiempo para marcharse. Se lavo la cara, se vistió rápidamente y olvidándose del desayuno, escribió una breve nota informándole que saldría a la 1:00 am ya que cubriría parte del turno de una compañera; después de eso dejo el departamento.

Aún adormilado, el actor intento abrazar a la enfermera pero a su lado no había nadie y entreabriendo los ojos, lo confirmó. Después se estiro un poco y reviso la hora; eran las 8:00 am. Se levanto y bañó mientras estaba listo el café; cuando se disponía a tomarlo, leía la nota.

-Será otra noche difícil -murmuró dejando el papel a un lado

A medio día salio en busca del departamento para los LeLudec, un par de horas mas tarde y sin éxito alguno, regreso a su hogar, encontrándose con un telegrama de ellos.

_"Llegaremos en unos días. Les avisamos cuando transbordemos en Iowa."_

-Lo que faltaba -musito mientras tocaban a su puerta e iba a abrirla.

-Que tal Terruce? Vengo por la renta -anuncio el visitante, sin rodeo alguno.

-Señor Steward; pase. Permítame, iré por el dinero -entro a la alcoba y regreso en cuestión de segundos-. Aquí tiene

-Gracias muchacho

-Gusta algo de tomar?

-Te lo agradezco, pero no. Sin embargo hay algo que quisiera comentarte

-Usted dirá?

-Seguro pensarás que no es mi asunto y espero que no lo tomes a mal; pero... tienes problemas con tu esposa; no es así?

-Cómo lo sabe? -había algo en aquel hombre, que le inspiraba confianza.

-Las paredes son gruesas; pero aun así, cuando pelean a tan altas horas de la noche a veces es inevitable escuchar.

-Le pido una disculpa -dijo muy avergonzado-. Hare lo que pueda para que no vuelva a suceder.

-Es algo muy normal. En la vida no todo es color de rosa y cuando se decide compartirla con alguien más, todo resulta mas difícil. Pero veras como con el tiempo todo se solucionara. Al inicio siempre es complicado; pero es en esa época cuando se fortalecen los lazos. Ten paciencia muchacho -Terry sonrió agradecido por esas palabras de consuelo

-Estamos aquí, solos los dos; nuestra familia esta tan lejos que resulta imposible tener un consejo como el suyo. De hecho, pensé que nos correría.

-Por supuesto que no y es precisamente por ello que te lo digo. Ambos trabajan demasiado y eso no les ayuda; asi que aprovechen el tiempo que pasan juntos.

-Lo intentare -afirmó con sinceridad

-Ahora que he dicho lo que quería decirte, me retiro. Hasta luego -se despidió encaminándose ya a la salida.

-Espere. Me preguntaba si tal vez sabe de algún departamento o casa que este en renta... Es que unos amigos vendrán a vivir aquí y me pidieron les ayudara. Algo co recamaras?

-Pasa mas tarde a mi piso para que te dé una dirección...

**xxx**

El día era cambiante en el hospital; por momentos había demasiadas personas que atender y en otros, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Fue gracias a ello que durante el almuerzo se sentía aturdida y algo culpable.

-Hola? -su ex compañera de cuarto la saludo, sentándose a su lado-. Te ves distraída.

-Se nota mucho?

-Solo a varios kilómetros de distancia -rieron-. Peleaste con tu prometido?

-Fue mi culpa. Olvide algo importante y... que tonta soy...

-A veces pedir perdón resulta

-No creo que sea suficiente. Debe estar tan enojado que en serio dudo que quiera hablarme por varios días.

-Ya se le pasara. Asi son los hombres; un dia todo esta bien, luego pelean por cualquier cosa y después te ruegan para que los perdones. Quien los entiende?

-Si. Tienes razón.

-Es así de fácil. Solo síguele la corriente -a lo lejos vio a Pet y curiosa pregunto-. Ha seguido insistiendo?

-Quien?

-Él -lo señalo con un cabeceó

-A veces me invita a salir. Pero nunca acepto

-Eso no le impide sentarse contigo, siempre que te encuentra

-No quiero darle alas, pero es tan insistente que me da lastima correrlo.

-Ya viene

-Que bueno que ya termine. Serás tu quien lo soporte

-Es un buen tipo, muy guapo y muy profesional

-En serio? -dijo sorprendida, casi cuando el pelirrojo se sentaba con ellas- te gusta...

-Shh! -sonrió avergonzada- hola Pet.

-Señoritas; de que hablan?

-Cosas de mujeres -respondió la rubia- te aburrirías

-Si -apoyo la otra

-Bueno. Yo los dejo. -inmediatamente Candy se levantó- Termine ya y tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias por el consejo.

-Cuando quieras -se despidió

La ojiverde se retiro tratando de caminar lo mas rápido posible, dejando a esos dos solos y con la esperanza de que algo sucediera entre ellos, para así al fin verse librada del sutil pero claro intento de cortejo del doctor.

**xxx**

-Es el único que tiene? -pregunto Terry al dueño del edificio que estaba visitando

-Por el momento y con lo que necesita; si.

-Le daré lo que pide por este departamento, aunque no es para mi. En unos dias llegaran unos familiares que lo ocuparan y mientras tanto yo me encargare de que este amueblado.

-Familiares?

-Si. Un primo, su esposa y su cuñada.

-Esta bien. Pero quién firmara el contrato?

-Ellos por supuesto. Así que vaya preparándolo. En solo unos dias llegaran. Pero de todas formas me interesa encontrar otro departamento en ese caso con una o dos recamaras y si es posible, con chimenea.

-Para otro familiar?

-No. Ese seria para mi esposa y para mi.

-Tengo uno similar que se desocupara en un mes. Pero esta en otra parte; un poco mas cerca del hospital.

-Avíseme cuando este disponible.

Saliendo del edificio busco algunas mueblerías donde adquirir los muebles que hacían falta en el departamento. No compró nada, pero reviso precios y modelos; quería esperar a su prometida para decidir.

Regresando a su casa, tomo una siesta y después de esta se preparo para ir a traer a la rubia.

-A que hora saldrás hoy? Necesito que me asistas en una cirugía le pregunto el doctor Edwards, un hombre mayor, a la rubia

-A la 1:00 am. Pero creo que vendrán por mi

-Bien. Alístate. Si no hay complicaciones saldrás a tiempo

-Enseguida voy

Peter había escuchado y al darse cuenta del "creo" que pronuncio la chica, se decidió a hacer horas extra mientras la joven enfermera estaba ocupada; solo con la esperanza de poderla acompañar hasta su casa.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Terry había llegado casi 20 minutos antes y ya le esperaba sentado cerca de la entrada.

-Saldrá entre las dos y las tres -mintió el cirujano-. Deberías irte y descansar

-No hay problema. Esperare

-Qué no tienes trabajo?

-Por supuesto. Pero también tengo una prometida muy linda a la cual debo cuidar de ciertos sujetos... como tú; por ejemplo.

-Cómo yo? -sonrió sarcastico

-Si. Como tú que tratas de pretenderla tan descaradamente

-Acaso te crees mejor que yo?

-Al menos sé que no debi confiar en ti; que muy bien podrías mentir y sacar provecho de la situación; justo como ahora -hizo una mueca triunfan, al ver a su pecosa acercarse-. A un lado -se levantó y dio los pocos pasos que necesitaba para acercarse a la salida, donde no tuvo que aguardar demasiado.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías -fue lo que la ojiverde dijo como saludo-. Adiós Pet! -de lejos se despidió, tomando del brazo al castaño

-Llego telegrama de Stear -le comentó a medio camino- enviará otro antes de que salgan de Iowa

-Estamos en problemas. Aun falta buscar el departamento para ellos

-Ya lo encontré. Cuando salgas temprano te llevaré a verlo y tambien a comprarles algunos muebles

El día siguiente, mientras la enfermera trabajaba, por la tarde el actor revisaba las listas con los resultados de las audiciones. Después de esto enseguida fue a las oficinas del productor y director.

-Howard; solo vine a recordarte lo que hablamos cuando firme contrato con ustedes -le dijo una vez iniciada la charla

-Lo de tu nombre?

-Asi es. Vine aquí a comenzar de cero y es por ello que te lo solicitó

-Si -afirmo sin prestarle demasiada atención-. Se hará como tu quieras. Mientras tanto sigue preparándote; pronto iniciaran los ensayos

-Asi lo haré. Y gracias por la oportunidad

-No hay nada que agradecer; eres un gran actor, es por eso que tienes el papel.

Sin nada mas que hacer ahí, esquivo a sus compañeros y salió rumbo a su hogar, al llegar saco la enorme maleta que tenia guardada y la llevo al departamento recién rentado.

De regreso, vio a lo lejos a la ojiverde que caminaba distraída y apresurando su paso la alcanzo.

-Me acompañaras a cenar esta noche? -hablo detrás de ella

-Terry! Me asustaste! Pero dime, cual es la ocasión?

-Necesitas un motivo para cenar conmigo?

-Nnno...?

-Ok. El motivo es que estas viendo a Torvald Helmer... Me dieron el papel!

-Que bien! Te dije que lo conseguirías!

-Es muy diferente a lo que siempre hacia en la Stratford, pero soy un buen actor y me acoplare fácilmente.

-Vienes del teatro?

-No. Fui a dejar la maleta de los chicos. Al fin tenemos mas espacio donde poder poner ropa o no sé, lo que quieras.

-Lo que quiero ahora es descansar y comer.

Entraron a la buhardilla y charlaron mientras comían, luego tomaron una pequeña siesta y por sugerencia del moreno, fueron a buscar algunos muebles antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Compraron la mesa y una cama que ella eligió, hicieron el recorrido con los empleados de la mueblería y luego de que estos se fueran, comenzaron a acondicionar el departamento. Sacaron colchas, cobijas y sabanas, para entre ambos arreglar las camas. Luego fue la rubia quien vistió la mesa con un bonito mantel.

-Es lindo -afirmo la pecosa

-Te gustaría un lugar así?

-Tal vez. Aunque es demasiado grande para nosotros dos

-Vaya... y yo que pensé en comprarte una casa...

-Una casa? -repitió feliz-. Bueno, quizá.

-Quizá?

-Si. Quizá para cuando ya tenga mi turno fijo y ya sabes...

-Qué?

-Bueno... Para cuando cumplas tu promesa -balbuceó un tanto avergonzada-. Por ahora, vayamos a cenar. Con todo este trabajo me ha dado hambre

-Una casa -meditaba el castaño, mientras ella terminaba de guardar sus cosas dentro de su bolso-. No había pensado en ello; pero ahora que los chicos estarán aquí y en cuanto se estrene la obra, comenzaré a hacer los trámites para casarnos.

-Estoy lista! -anuncio ella ya desde la puerta-. Nos vamos?

-Claro. A donde quieres ir?

-Qué tal el merendero de la otra vez? Es lindo y la comida me gusto. Por cierto; recuerda que hace falta comprar cortinas...

-Haremos eso en tu siguiente descanso o cuando vuelvas a salir temprano.

**XXX**

Chicas. buena tarde y disculpen que pase tan aprisa. Por ahora solo es para avisarles que temporalmente cambiare mis publicaciones a algunos lunes (mientras encuentro trabajo), muy aprisa.

Ah! y tambien, espero la proxima semana traerles alguna continuacion (ya saben, justo porque estoy desempleada, tengo un poco de tiempo) pero no les prometo demasiado, ya que lo que se me complica es el internet.

Besos a todas y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
>Solo soy 4tardecer — Monse<p> 


	46. XLVI BIENVENIDOS

**BIENVENIDOS**

A media semana habían recibido un nuevo telegrama avisando la hora aproximada en que los LeLudec llegarían. Y ahí estaban ambos, a las 5:30 pm sentados en una banca del anden señalado, esperando a que no se demorara más el tren.

-Crees que tarde mucho? -pregunto la rubia

-Esta retrasado. No saben cuanto tiempo más tardara

-Por qué no damos una vuelta, nos distraemos y luego regresamos?

-A donde quieres ir?

-A donde sea. Solo caminemos un poco.

Recorrieron las calles más cercanas visitando algunas tiendas de ropa, recuerdos y objetos similares; tambien entraron a una dulcería donde compraron algunas golosinas, y 5 minutos después de las 6 nuevamente recorrieron el anden y esperaron cerca de una esquina.

-Tal vez sea ese! -se alegro Candy luego de largos minutos, al escuchar un tren que se acercaba.

-Eso espero

Decepcionados, vieron como el transporte entraba a otro carril. Pero tras este llego otro; él que esperaban.

-Ahí están! -enmedio del tumulto, grito el actor al verlos de lejos

-No los veo...

-Vamos! -la tomo de la mano y le guio presuroso entre la gente-. Qué tal el viaje? -les saludo a unos metros de distancia.

-Stear! -se alegró en cuanto lo vio y corrió a su encuentro

-Qué alegría verte! -soltó su maleta para abrazarla-. Hace meses que no te veía!

-Candy! -gritaron las hermanas casi al unísono

-Te extrañe mucho! -pronuncio Anne Marie uniéndose al abrazo

-Nos tuviste muy preocupados -reprocho Margueritte

-Y yo que? -reclamó el ojiazul-. A mi no me extrañaron?

-Terry; qué tal todo por aquí?

-No me quejo inventor. Es agradable.

-Terry! Qué feliz estuve cuando llego tu carta! Qué bueno que la encontraste enseguida! -lo abrazo la menor del grupo

-Petite Croix; has crecido?

-Hola -fue el tímido saludo de la otra hermana- que gusto volver a encontrarnos

-Todas esas son sus maletas?

-Trajimos casi todo. Las chicas no quisieron dejar nada.

-Bien. busquemos un carruaje o dos. Ademas; deben estar hambrientos

-Yo si! -se emociono Anne Marie

Tardaron un poco pero encontraron un transporte, acomodaron las maletas y luego de dar la dirección, salieron de la zona rumbo al departamento de los LeLudec

-Qué les parece? -pregunto el actor

-Agradable -confirmo Stear mientras las chicas inspeccionaban y Candy terminaba la cena.

El feliz grupo compartió amenas charlas sobre lo acontecido durante ese tiempo en que no se habían visto; entre risas, sorpresas y por supuesto, evitando tocar temas mas comprometedores como las peleas o disgustos. Hasta que 2 horas después los ahora visitantes se retiraban, prometiendo que el actor regresaría al siguiente día.

**xxx**

En el hospital, una longeva mujer era ingresada al área de urgencias, acompañada por su nieto, la temerosa esposa y los acaudalados padres de este. El doctor Watson fue quien la recibió, teniendo la tarea de controlar su presión arterial; razón de su presencia ahí.

-Señores -saludo Peter-. Me temo que el estado en que llego no es muy favorable, hemos logrado bajar su presión pero presento una hemorragia nasal; así que tendrá que quedarse un par de días en observación.

-Tan grave es? -pregunto uno de los familiares.

-Podría agravarse. Lo mejor es que permanezca aquí. Si se complica su estado, puede llegar a tener un derrame cerebral.

-Podemos verla? -quiso saber el mayor de todos

-Hoy no. Pueden retirarse a descansar, pero les recomiendo que se quede al menos uno de ustedes.

-Yo lo haré -afirmo el nieto de la paciente-. Ustedes vayan y descansen; regresen mañana.

-Pero cariño... -la mas joven del grupo trato de disuadirle

-Obedéceme -exigió a su esposa con una fuerte mirada

-Esta bien -respondió esta, con timidez-. Mañana vendré.

**xxx**

Siguiendo su monótona rutina de todas las mañanas, Candy iba a su trabajo acompañada por Terry, donde luego de una veloz despedida y un fugaz beso frente a la puerta del personal; él se retiro para intentar dormir un rato más.

La enfermera hizo su primera ronda y comenzó a atender a los pocos pacientes que esperaban la revisión médica. Mientras trataba de bajar la fiebre de un pequeño, uno de los médicos de guardia se acercó a ella.

-Señorita; en cuanto termine vaya con la paciente en la cama 208. Estuvo en observación toda la noche; ingreso para el control de su presión arterial. Prepárela para su traslado a piso y cuando este lista avise a la estación de enfermeras

-Si doctor. En unos minutos voy

Como la profesional que era siguió atendiendo su labor, aplico el medicamento y luego de colocar otra compresa fría, dejo al infante para preparar aquel traslado. Al revisar el expediente de aquella mujer se sorprendió al ver el nombre de quien firmaba como responsable; pero ignoro el hecho creyendo que solo se trataría de alguien llamado igual que su conocido. Y despreocupada por la coincidencia, siguió su jornada sin ningún otro suceso de importancia.

**xxx**

Terry salio de la buhardilla con un mapa que había comprado al llegar a la ciudad. En el había marcado algunos puntos que le parecieron importantes, el hospital, el teatro, algunas tiendas y otras dos direcciones. Con esto se dirigió al departamento de los LeLudec, desayuno con ellos y los llevo hasta el hospital; donde las chicas entregarían su solicitud. Sin esperarlos, se despidió y se fue a su trabajo donde los ensayos de la nueva obra habían iniciado.

**xxx**

Stear aguardaba impaciente en el bar, pasado el medio día y con un trago en mano, leía el diario local. Sin poner atención a quienes entraban y salían del lugar, un desconocido se sentó en la barra junto a el y este comenzó a charlar.

-Qué mal clima; no cree?

-Sí -por un instante penso que le hablaba a alguien más-. Pronto empeorara

-Es usted medico o tiene a algún conocido internado?

-Ninguno. Solo espero a mis hermanas que vinieron a solicitar trabajo

-Entonces no es de aquí?

-No; somos nuevos en la ciudad. Es por eso que las espero.

-De donde vienen?

-Llegamos hace casi dos años, de Francia -respondía, pero se sentía incomodo-. Al llegar estuvimos en New York y después en Cleveland

-Huyeron de la guerra?

-Me temo que así fue

-Debió ser terrible

-Lamentablemente lo fue

-Soy Evan Jackson -se presento al darse cuenta de que el de lentes no se presentaría y ni siquiera estaba interesado en preguntarle nada-. Yo vivo en Florida con mi esposa.

-Alistear LeLudec -extendió la mano-. Qué los trajo tan lejos?

-Estamos de visita, pero desgraciadamente anoche tuvimos que internar a mi abuela.

-Ojala no sea nada grave. He odio que aquí hay muy buenos médicos.

-El peligro ya paso. Al menos para mi, eso lo confirma

-Con permiso -interrumpió el inventor al ver a quienes esperaba-. Creo que aceptaron a las chicas. Ojala que su familiar se recupere. Hasta luego

-Hasta luego

El moreno salio del bar y se encontró con sus sonrientes hermanas, quienes durante el trayecto de regreso a casa le contaban lo sucedido en las entrevistas y le confirmaban el área en que estarían. Anne Marie en medicina interna y Margy en quirófanos.

-Mañana es nuestro primer día -emocionada, le decía la pequeña-. Entráremos en la mañana, junto con Candy

-La vieron?

-No -respondió la otra- debió estar ocupada, recuerda que ella esta en el área de urgencias

Luego de comer, la reducida familia salio a dar un recorrido por los alrededores, ayudados por el mapa llegaron al teatro, pasearon por el centro y de regreso solo compraron los víveres necesarios para hacer su cena.

**xxx**

Al rededor de las 7:30, el Sr Jackson esperaba afuera del policlinico, en una banca, a que su esposa saliera de la visita a su abuela. A corta distancia notó a una rubia de aspecto familiar que buscaba algo en su bolso; mientras él se preguntaba donde la visto antes.

Siguió observándola detenidamente tratando de encontrar la respuesta, hasta que el doctor que la noche anterior atendió a su abuela salio para despedirse de esa linda enfermera. Aquellos jóvenes caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que otro sujeto, que tambien le resultó conocido, apareció.

-Se parece al actor -murmuro-. Terry; el amigo de... -trataba de atar cabos, cuando de pronto se levanto e interceptó al medico-. Disculpe.

-Si?

-Podría decirme si la señorita, a quien estaba acompañando, es...

-Esa información es confidencial

-Es Candy?

-Como dice? La conoce?

-Es Candice White -murmuró para si

-La conoce?

-Solo la he visto una vez. Así que es ella... Albert se alegrará al saber que la encontré

-Señor...

-No se preocupe Doctor. La conozco; es amiga de mi esposa. Pero dígame algo. El sujeto con el que se fue es Terruce?

-Así es -sonrió-. Me alegra saber de alguien que los conoce

-Usted no sabe quienes son en realidad; o me equívoco?

-Ella es enfermera y él es actor...

-Son mucho mas que eso... -respondió pero fue interrumpido por su esposa

-La enfermera dice que no nos podemos quedar a cuidar de ella. Buena noche doctor.

-Buena noche señora. Señores; con permiso

-Si... -contestó Evan ignorándolo- no te imaginas a quien acabo de ver. Esto será muy provechoso para mis negocios. Tengo que enviar un telegrama a Chicago.

-A quien viste?

-Tu amiga del San Pablo; Candy

-Candy! Trabaja aquí? -no obtuvo respuesta

**xxx**

Al llegar a casa, encontraron a sus amigos que les esperaban; fueron con la intención de celebrar y tambien para conocer el hogar de la pareja. Llevaban la cena y unos refrescos para que los muchachos no se sintieran presionados al atenderles.

-Y bien? -ya dentro, pregunto la rubia-. Las contrataron?

-Si! -grito Anne Marie, quien conto lo ocurrido y los puestos que tenían

Al día siguiente las tres jóvenes caminaban al hospital, acompañadas por sus respectivos guardianes. Las LeLudec estaban entusiasmadas por ser su primer día y tras ellas, los jóvenes conversaban.

-Espero que el horario de ellas sea mas estable que el de Candy -afirmo el ojiazul

-Algo me contó ayer. Tan pesado es?

-A diario entra a la misma hora, pero hay veces en que sale después de media noche; aunque ya no es tan seguido.

-Vaya! Si que debe ser difícil para ambos

-Lo es. Hemos tenido algunas dificultades por ello

-Dificultades? Y por qué no cambia de área?

-Ya lo solicito. Le dijeron que antes tienen que cubrir el problema de personal

-Ojala sea pronto

Una vez en el hospital cada uno tomo su camino, las chicas a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, ellos al puesto de periódicos y de ahí a una cafetería. Desayunaron mientras uno leía las noticias locales y el otro los avisos de empleo; charlaron un poco más, pagaron la cuenta y después cada uno se retiro a atender sus asuntos

Al llegar al teatro el guardia le dio entrada una vez que lo reconoció; Terry quería aprovechar la hora para ensayar en privado, sin ser molestado. Entro a su camerino solo para dejar su abrigo y se dirigió al escenario. Se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, pero creyendo que había sido un favor del guardia, lo ignoro y subió.

-Que haces aquí? -dijo una voz femenina tras él

-Kate -confirmo, más para si mismo que para ella-. Al parecer, lo mismo que tú -la joven sonrió y paso de largo

-Deben tratarte mal en casa para que siendo tan temprano, prefieras estar en este sitio -le provocó-. No te preocupes. Has hecho bien; yo podría tratarte mejor...

-No eres la primera que trata de enredarme. No caere en tu juego -espetó, dándole la espalda para salir de ahí

-No te será tan fácil! -corrió y lo abrazo por la espalda-. El lugar esta vacío; nadie se enterara. Prometo no decir nada...

-Tengo esposa

-Una que al parecer no sabe como atenderte

-No permitiré que hables así de ella!

-O qué? -lo soltó y camino hasta quedar frente a él-. Dime

-Vete con tus trucos baratos a molestar a alguien mas! -la miraba con furia y sin sospechar lo que sucedería

-Baratos? -rio sin tapujo alguno-. Quizá. Pero resultan -con toda su fuerza lo empujo a la pared y le beso sin decoro

-Estas loca! -la retiro luego de la sorpresa

-No soy como la mojigata de tu mujeruca -le tomo la mano varias veces, hasta que llego aquella en que no fue rechazada-. Ven; vamos a mi camerino -lo jalo sonriendo por su logro y porque, aunque confundido y resistente, el castaño la seguía

**xxx**

Stear paso gran parte del día buscando direcciones y entrando a preguntar por los empleos que le habían interesado. No tuvo suerte pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil; al siguiente día volvería a intentar. Regreso a su piso donde escombro y haciendo uso de su reducido recetario, preparo una sopa de verduras.

Una vez terminadas sus labores y revisando la hora, salio por sus hermanas.

Candy aguardaba sentada en una banca fuera del hospital, el personal estaba casi completo y era gracias a ello que la mayoría de los días podía salir a la hora que marcaba su horario fijo. Sin duda, jamas habría imaginado encontrar ahí a la persona que le saludo.

-Hola. Eres tú; Candy? -le pregunto una mujer, de pie, acercandose a ella

-Patty... -balbuceó enormemente sorprendida-. Qué haces aquí? Cómo estas?

-Cómo crees que estoy? -señalo su apenas pronunciado embarazo

-Dios mío! Cuántos meses tienes? -se levanto para abrazarla con alegria-. Qué gusto verte!

-No podía creerlo. Ayer Evan te vio y me lo contó; pero seguía sin creerlo hasta que te...

-Me vio?

-Si. Con Terry

-Se mudaron a Seattle? Hace cuanto estas aquí?

-Solo estamos de visita. La abuela Jackson enfermo y la hospitalizaron hace un par de dias. Pero dime; qué haces tú aqui? Creí que seguías en Chicago

-Bueno; es una larga historia-abrió enormemente los ojos al ver que se acercaba Stear-. Por qué no vamos adentro? El fresco podría hacerte daño

-Sucede algo? -pregunto al ver la expresión preocupada de la enfermera

-No! No! Para nada. Pero vamos; te contaré como fue que llegue aquí -entraron al hospital en el momento justo en que Margueritte iba saliendo

-Candy; a donde vas? -hablo la francesa-. Stea...

-Maggie; hoy no podre ir con ustedes. Dile a tu hermano que no se preocupe -dejaba notar su nerviosismo-. Por cierto; ella es Patty, una amiga del colegio de Londres.

-Ah! Mucho gusto. Margueritte LeLudec

-Patricia Jackson

-Bueno -la interrumpió-. Debes irte; vi que te esperaban afuera. Y AnneMa?

-No sé. La buscaré -dio la vuelta y regreso en busca de su hermana

Candy la llevo a un asiento algo apartado, alegando estar un poco resfriada. Allí le contó como fue que llego a esa ciudad, como sucedió su reencuentro con Terry y un poco de la vida que llevaban. Se sentía feliz por aquella inesperada casualidad, pero algo en la mirada de la castaña le hizo creer que en su vida no todo estaba bien. Intentando mantenerse al margen decidió no preguntar.

-Candy; me dio mucho gusto haberte visto y charlado contigo, espero podamos reunirnos pronto y también poder saludar a Terry y a tus nuevos amigos -le dijo en señal de despedida

-Por supuesto! Y no te preocupes por la abuela. Por lo que sé, ella esta mucho mejor y quizá esta misma noche le den de alta.

-Que bien. Aun asi, te anotare mi numero telefonico. Espero me visites pronto y podamos conversar un poco más -anotó su dirección y se la entregó, para luego regresar a la habitación donde estaba su esposo acompañando a la anciana.

**XXX**

Por favor… no me maten! Yo se que he hecho locuras con este fic, pero yo misma me catalogo como una loca, demente y rebelde sin causa. =P Jejejeje y es que, ósea, si en otros fics he hecho que Candy traicione a Terry, pues en este llego la revancha del inglés! :P

Como sea, ya verán lo que sigue, seguro tendré aún más reclamos a futuro, pero los acepto, sé que los mereceré :(

Pero bueno, admito que después de un verdadero esfuerzo, pude publicar. Y de paso les aviso; ya casi termino el próximo capitulo (casi), aunque si me va igual de mal que la semana pasada, me temo que no podre publicarlo pronto.

Creanme que haré lo que pueda porque no sea así; pero uno nunca sabe. Aunque, les recuerdo que Lo que llevo escrito de "Lagrimas Oscuras" esta en mi face, búsquenme como "Solo soy Atardecer" seguro me encuentran ^_^. También les aviso que este año, tratare de comenzar desde ahora con "Año nuevo" pues les debo un capitulo y con la falta de tiempo e inspiración, uff! Espero terminarlos a tiempo. En fin…

Por lo pronto, me despido. Les deseo una estupenda semana, besos a todas y gracias por regalarme unos minutitos de lectura, al igual que por sus comentarios.

Runi, Marce y Mari Ramos (puedo hacerte una pregunta? Bueno, dos :P de dónde eres?) en el cap 44 y en el 45 a Josie, Laura Grandchester y Maria (amiga, me alago mucho tu comentario. Gracias)

4tardecer alias Monserrat :P


	47. XLVII EVASIVAS

**EVASIVAS**

Para la joven señora Jackson la vida marital no había sido como esperaba. El amor aún existía en su corazón y eso es lo que la mantenía a flote, esperando o mejor dicho creyendo que este, aunado a su embarazo, le ayudaría a cambiar la actitud de su inestable esposo.

A poco más de un año de casados, la castaña había tenido que soportar varias infidelidades, humillaciones, limitaciones e incluso agresiones. Tratando de ocultar la situación a su familia, con frecuencia vestía mangas largas a pesar del caluroso clima de Florida. Callaba las innumerables ocasiones en que se vio forzaba a buscar a su marido el algún bar de mala muerte o en los cabaret de mala fama que solía frecuentar. Además de mantenerse siempre en silencio y obediente todas esas veces en que él llegaba a molestarse, y a hacer milagros con el reducido capital que este le permitía.

El viaje a Seattle le pareció una oportunidad perfecta al ingenuamente creer que ayudaría a mínimo olvidar momentáneamente su realidad. Suponía que al menos ahí, él no iría a ningún bar o burdel y quizá podría esperar tranquila hasta el nacimiento de su hijo.

Pero algo que se le había hecho costumbre; era el imaginar, de vez en cuando, como habría sido su vida con Stear.

**xxx**

Quizá gracias a su propio nerviosismo, Candy no vio nada extraño en su amiga, al contrario, en cuanto se despidió salió presurosa y con la intención de advertir a Stear de dicho encuentro; quien a su vez, escuchaba de labios de Margueritte lo poco que ella había presenciado, confirmando lo que el mismo observó; y fue minutos más tarde, que la rubia tocaba, desesperada, a su puerta.

-No sé si quiero saber de qué hablaste con ella -fue la frase con que la recibió

-Bueno. Solo tonterías, pero yo creí que no sabías nada.

-La vi y Maggie me contó que te la encontraste.

-Deberás tener cuidado si no quieres que te descubra. Por ahora evita ir al hospital; la abuela de su esposo está internada y...

-Cómo esta Patty? -pregunto al sentarse en uno de los sillones, seguido por la rubia

-Bien. Pronto tendrá un hijo.

-Me alegro -su voz tenía un muy lejano tono de melancolía-. Vino sola?

-No. Al parecer ayer Evan nos vio a Terry y a mí. Me dio la dirección en donde se hospedan.

-Piensas visitarla?

-No sé. Creo que sería lo más adecuado

-Ya comiste? -el castaño se levantó y con esa pregunta dio un cambio radical de tema

-Esperare a Terry. Pero Stear; qué piensas hacer?

-Nada. Es mejor seguir como hasta ahora; si llega a darse cuenta de que estoy vivo... se lo dirá a los Andrew y si ellos le confirman que ya lo saben...

-No creo que se moleste y mucho menos que intente armar algún escándalo. Es Patty.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero podría afectar demasiado en su vida. Y si llega a descubrir que estuve en su boda... Me odiara por haberla excluido y por no haberle dicho nunca que estoy aquí -la rubia no tuvo ninguna respuesta que pudiera darle; sabía que podía tener razón.

-Debo ir a casa... -fue lo único que logró pronunciar- pronto llegara Terry y...

-No te preocupes. Entiendo

**xxx**

A esa hora, después de haber vagado un largo tiempo; el actor se encontraba en el único bar que conocía en la ciudad. Sabía bien que el alcohol no lo libraría de sus problemas, no expiaría sus culpas ni le daría las respuestas a sus dudas; sin embargo comenzaba a sentir los efectos de este.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los tragos ingeridos y aun así seguía sin poder creer lo que sucedió en el teatro. Seguía intentando convencerse de que todo eso fue resultado de las tantas discusiones que había tenido con su adorada pecosa; seguía tratando de borrar el sabor de aquellos labios, de esa piel, el tacto de aquellas caricias, pero sobre todo quería olvidar aquellas frases tan hirientes que esa despreciable mujer pronuncio.

-No -pensaba-. Mi señorita pecas no es nada de eso. La única basura que conozco soy yo mismo. Sí. Yo, yo que a pesar de las promesas, el amor y la necesidad que tengo de ella; la he traicionado. La traicione sabiendo las dificultades por las que está pasando.

Luego de unos tragos más y sin lograr acallar la voz de su conciencia, regreso a casa sin la mínima idea de lo que diría; incluso no se creía capaz de algún día poder volver a verla a los ojos sin esa culpa que le carcomía

**xxx**

Aburrida y sin saber que más hacer; Candy esperaba cada vez más impaciente y creyendo que quizá su novio aun tardaría, comenzó a cenar.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta la alertó aunque no hizo ningún movimiento; los pocos segundos que pasaron se le hicieron eternos e incluso creyó que había escuchado mal, pero entonces, un nuevo golpe se escuchó.

-Candy -tras la puerta, Terry intento moderar su voz-. Ábreme!

La ojiverde no tardo en abrir, pero en seguida notó el característico aroma a licor y tabaco, ante los cuales solo se hizo a un lado. Ninguna tenia palabras para explicar lo que sucedía y él simplemente entro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la alcoba; mientras que ella, estática, no podía creer que una vez más llegara en ese estado.

Los minutos pasaban, el silencio reinaba y ambos permanecían cada uno en el mismo sitio, hasta que la joven enfermera intuyo que el ya estado dormido. Caminando despacio, entro a la recamar y se sorprendió al verlo sentado, apoyado en sus rodillas y cabizbajo. Sin decir palabra, se alistó para dormir y una vez hecho esto, se arrodillo sobre el colchón y poso una mano en el hombro del aguazul.

-Vamos a dormir -murmuró tratando de ser condescendiente; pero su mano fue apartada con premura aunque no agresivamente, cosa que a la chica le molesto

-Hasta mañana -balbuceó sin mirarla, tomo su almohada y un cobertor, y sin decir nada más salió cerrando tras de sí.

Aun sin entender, Candy se quedó sola, tratando de imaginar que pudo haberle ocurrido, inventando mil pretextos, segura de que todo tenía que ver con el personaje que pronto interpretaría; pero sin sospechar la verdadera razón de su actitud.

Por la mañana se dio cuenta de que el departamento estaba en orden; los artículos que uso el ojiazul para dormir había sido bien acomodados en el sofá. No había nadie excepto ella y sin más, salió a trabajar con la esperanza de encontrarlo en las escaleras o en la calle, pero no fue así; en su lugar, apoca distancia vio a los LeLudec que se acercaban, y sin decirles nada se unió al grupo.

Desde la azotea Terry observo la escena sin atreverse a hacer nada más, regreso a su hogar; avergonzado y tratando de hallar alguna respuesta a su situación, hasta que llegó la hora en que debía ir a los ensayos, donde evito todo contacto con Kate

**xxx**

-Ya viste a tu amiga? -durante su almuerzo, Evan pregunto a su esposa

-Ayer por la tarde

-Entonces si es ella?

-Si -respondió temerosa

-Esto será muy provechoso para poder hacer negocios con los Andrew

-Qué piensas hacer?

-No es tu asunto! -la reprendió-. Y no quiero que la pongas sobre aviso

-Pero...

-Por lo que me enteré; nadie sabe dónde está. Así que tomare ventaja de eso

Las intenciones de Evan eran dar aviso a Albert y usarlo como pretexto para hablar con él y convencerle fácilmente de llegar a algún trato laboral. Y si eso no funcionaba, entonces intentaría chantajear al actor y a la rubia; aunque pensándolo mejor, podía iniciar con eso.

Con esa firme idea se comunicó con un investigador, para así encontrar algún punto débil en ambos; cualquier cosa que pudiera usar.

**xxx**

Los días seguían su marcha; todo aparentaba ser normal, pero en realidad nada había cambiado demasiado. Candy había visto a Patty en un par de ocasiones. Terry seguía evadiendo tanto a la rubia como a la actriz. Stear había encontrado ya un trabajo. Las LeLudec se acoplaban cada vez más a la ciudad. Peter era esquivado por la rubia y Evan finalmente había optado por enviar el telegrama a Chicago, dado que no logro encontrar nada que valiera la pena y además porque decidió que le convenía más un negocio con la importante familia.

Fue precisamente una tarde nublada, cuando a las oficinas de los Andrew, en Chicago, llego esa extraña correspondencia desde Seattle.

George fue el primero en recibirlo; el contenido de este le intrigó. Sabía de quien era y sobre quien hablaba, pero la intención le parecía un tanto incierta. Quizá fue por ello que con cautela se dirigió hasta la oficina del rubio.

-Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que ya habíamos terminado con todos los pendientes del día.

-Nada de negocios

-Entonces?

-Dime; aun tienes interés en saber el paradero de la señorita?

-A pesar de todo -suspiró-. Ella sigue siendo parte de la familia.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo me refiero a... Sentimentalmente; aun tienes int...

-A pasado más de un año desde la primera vez en que ella se fue -volvió a suspirar-. Créeme cuando digo que quisiera decir que si o que no; pero aun a veces no estoy del todo seguro.

-Y si supieras su paradero?

-A que vienen todas estas preguntas?

-Llego un telegrama desde Seattle. Es del esposo de Patricia O 'Brian

-Y qué dice?

-Te invita a pasar una temporada en su casa -extendió el documento-. Al parecer, la señorita Candy está viviendo en aquella ciudad y él sabe su localización.

-Seattle -balbuceó luego de leer.

-En efecto. Piensas ir?

-Respóndele qué agradecemos su invitación, pero por el momento nos resulta imposible aceptarla -meditó unos segundos antes de continuar-. Si fuera él de antes, pediría que envíes a alguien a corroborar la información. Pero no. Solo investiga a ese sujeto; no me agrada y no confió en él. Quizá si hubiera sido Patty la que enviaba el telegrama, pensaría diferente.

**xxx**

Para Candy la vida nuevamente se había tornado en su contra. El estreno de la obra sería pronto, la actitud del actor le intrigaba a todas horas y el hecho de que este aun no la invitaba, le confundía.

Afortunadamente el hospital le había otorgado ya un turno fijo y él cambio de área que tanto había esperado; de urgencias a quirófano. Pero eso solo era un suceso más, que no había logrado compartir con Terry.

Ahora con mayor tiempo libre leía una curiosa novela que Agatha, una de sus compañeras, le había prestado.

-Hola primor -le saludo Peter.

-No me gusta que me llames así -exigió, dejando de lado la lectura-. Y recuerda que tengo novio.

-Sí. Claro. Y por cierto; donde esta? Hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí.

-Tiene mucho trabajo -mintió.

-Me gustaría decirte que te creo, pero... -la observo-. Esa carita triste dice otra cosa.

-No estoy triste -trato de defenderse.

-Llevas días así. Si mis cálculos no fallan, yo diría que exactamente el mismo lapso en que tu "galán" no pone un pie por aquí.

-Y solo porque él no viene, deduces que estoy triste?

-Entonces dime que te pasa. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí -aseguro-. Prometo no decir nada.

-Bueno... -dudo, puesto que ella misma no estaba segura de nada; le miro a los ojos y a punto de hablar, volvió a cerrar la boca hasta que finalmente fijo la mirada en el libro-. Es esta novela "El Rosario" trata de una chica no muy agraciada pero con una hermosa voz, y un muchacho ciego que se enamora de ella. Es eso...

-Mentirosa...

-Cómo?

-Deberías hablar con alguien. Ya me di cuenta de que no confías en mí; pero no importa. Es cosa tuya -el joven médico dio la vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos y dejando atrás a la melancólica enfermera, que con solo una palabra, le detuvo un par de metros adelante.

-Pet?

-Dime?

-Tienes algo que hacer cuando salgas?

-De hecho; no. Por qué?

-Bueno... Me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar algo esta noche -el pelirrojo sonrió-. Creo que me vendría bien la compañía de un amigo.

-No prefieres a tu otro amigo, el de lentes?

-No! No! Creo que... Es decir; él es de mi familia pero... No quiero hablar de esto con él. O al menos aún no

-Entiendo. Siendo así; te veo afuera.

-Mejor en el bar de Joe. Ahí te espero

**xxx**

Durante el ensayo y sentado a la orilla del escenario, Terry escuchaba atento a la conversación de Scott, interesado en el tema, comenzó a creer que al fin había encontrado una solución temporal a su problema. Quizá no era lo mejor, quizá volvía a la vieja costumbre de evadir algunas cosas, pero también, quizá solo así lograría armarse de valor y encarar a su prometida.

-Oye Doyle; tienes un minuto? -le llamo en cuanto este quedo solo.

-Claro! -se acercó.

-Es cierto eso de que estas buscando un compañero de piso?

-Pensé que ya tenías uno. Pero de hecho si, lo es.

-Pienso mudarme. Y por lo que escuche, está cerca del teatro.

-Eso de entrometerse en conversaciones ajenas no es bueno. Pero de haber sabido antes que quizá te podría interesar; te lo habría dicho a ti y no a Charles.

-Entonces acepto?

-Dijo que lo pensará -se acercó un poco más al ojiazul y murmurando continuo-. Pero sinceramente; no trago a ese tipo. Y aunque tú tienes tu carácter, estoy seguro de que serás un mejor compañero que ese fanfarrón.

-Entonces dime; cuando podemos verlo? -sonrió-. Pero de antemano te aseguro que es un hecho.

**xxx**

A pesar de sus dudas; Candy había evadido a los LeLudec, pretextando que iría a hacer algunas compras. Al entrar en Joe's, notó que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un reducido grupo de médicos en un rincón y cerca de la entrada, algunas enfermeras ya sin uniformes. A paso lento se dirigió a una mesa cerca de la barra, donde espero hasta que apareció el joven doctor Watson.

-Es tarde. Lo sé. Disculpa mi retraso; tú sabes que en el campo de la medicina no siempre se termina a tiempo -una sonrisa forzada fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta-. Ya ordenaste algo?

-Aun no -su voz delataba que estaba avergonzada.

-Qué te parece si ordenó por ti?

-Pet? -la miro esperando sus palabras-. Podrías pedirme algo fuerte?

-Lo que gustes -se sorprendió y enseguida ordenó 2 whisky-. Bueno; cuál es el misterio?

-Es que... -no sabía cómo empezar y aun se debatía entre contarle o no

-Al parecer si necesitas ese trago -meditó la situación en silencio-. Si prefieres; puedes contarme un poco más del libro que estás leyendo.

-Ya te lo dije -sonrió-. Es sobre una chica...

-Sí. Pero no sé. Dime algo más

-Bueno -más relajada, comenzó a narrar la historia-. Todos la admiran por su voz. Ella es de buen corazón y... -el mesero, la interrumpió, al entregar las bebidas.

-Y qué? -retomo la charla

-Pet; es una novela romántica. No creo que en verdad te interese.

-Entonces elige un tema de conversación. O pretendes que solo estemos aquí, en silencio? -un balde de agua fría fue lo que Candy creyó que le había caído encima; aun así y casi ahogándose, termino su bebida de un solo trago y con un gesto, pidió un poco más.

-Tienes razón -musito

-Ah sí?

-Es que últimamente creo que ya todo termino

-Hablas de tu novio? -al parecer, al inicio no entendía de que le estaba hablando

-De quién más? -esas simples palabras renovaron la esperanza en el corazón del cirujano-. Comienzo a creer que la única opción que me queda es terminar con él...

**XXX**

Chicas; mil gracias por su lectura y aún más por sus comentarios. Hoy tuve un poquito de tiempo para responderles más o menos bien; así que me aquí va.

**zuleyma**: perdona, aun me faltan como 30 capítulos para terminar. Solo puedo asegurar que haré lo que pueda para terminar.

**Maria Ramos**: quizá mi pregunta te saco de onda; lo lamento, es que hace tiempo conocí a una Mari Ramos a la que no le caía bien y sin querer me acorde de ella, porque hace años que no volvo a saber nada de ella. Pero amiga, me das mucho crédito y con la fama que tengo de matar a mis personajes... Uff! Me sentiré mal al momento de publicar el ultimo capitulo.

: sabes; curiosamente, y quizá es por ello que me he ganado varios comentarios al respecto, me encanta esta Candy! Es que creo que para este fic plasme a una chica que sabe lo que quiere cuando se trata de cierto tipo de cosas, pero que en otras no tiene ni idea.

Sin más me despido, prometiéndoles hacer todo lo que pueda para regresar el próximo lunes con un nuevo capítulo.

Besos a todas!

_Solo soy 4tardecer / Monse_


	48. XLVIII UNA LARGA NOCHE

**UNA LARGA NOCHE**

Las calles lucían solitarias; tal vez por eso el camino de regreso a casa se le hizo demasiado largo y sin embargo Terry estaba seguro de su decisión. Luego de ver el apartamento y confirmar su interés en este, el castaño aseguro que se mudaría lo más pronto posible; aunque por el momento su mente trataba de encontrar una forma de decírselo a Candy.

Al llegar a la buhardilla, se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía; pero aun así no se preocupó, pues quizá la pecosa estaría con los LeLudec o en el hospital. Sin ganas de nada entro en la alcoba, se tumbó en la cama y así permaneció, esperando lo inevitable.

**xxx**

La enfermera por su parte, por primera vez en su vida sentía los efectos del alcohol. Aún consciente de sus actos llego a casa acompañada por Peter, quien espero hasta verla ingresar al edificio, donde una vez dentro la chica ignoro todo a su alrededor y sin preámbulos, suponiendo que no habría nadie, entro a la recamara.

-Aquí estas -dijo con desinterés al verlo.

-Sí -balbuceó sin mirarla-. Pero si quieres ya me voy.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana -siguió su camino hasta la cómoda de donde saco su camisón; mientras el castaño se incorporaba-. Siempre haces lo que quieres, o no?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo?

-En serio? -respondió atropelladamente dejando notar su estado-. Eso sí que me sorprende!

-Cand...

-Es decir, yo pensé que estabas decidido a no volver a dirigirme la palabra.

-Estas bien?

-Sí! Sí; estoy bien! -abrió los brazos en un gesto exagerado-. No me ves? Estoy perfectamente bien!

-Acaso... de dónde vienes?

-Y ahora te importa lo que hago?

-Dónde estabas Candy? -se levantó molesto y confundido, pero después de tanto tiempo, dispuesto a enfrentarla.

-Ese no es tu asunto -sentencio.

-Es obvio que... -tiñó su voz de desilusión-. Jamás creí llegar a verte así.

-Estas queriendo decir que tú tienes derecho a tomar, a ir no sé dónde, con quien sabe quién y a regresar completamente ebrio; pero yo no? Porque si es eso déjame decirte que te equivocas -debía ser honesto consigo mismo y la verdad era que no sabía cómo enfrentar esa situación; pero la idea de que eso lo había provocado él, tenía algo de cierto.

-Yo no quise decir eso; yo... tú... Ok! Tienes razón. Pero es que Candy; me he equivocado de tantas formas que...

-Qué?

-Estuve mal al comportarme como lo he estado haciendo.

-Sí. Tienes razón. Pero eso ya no tiene remedio y la prueba aquí está.

-Cuál prueba?

-Durante semanas apenas me diriges la palabra y me esquivas tanto, que ya me acostumbre a no verte nunca por aquí.

-Eso es porque...

-La verdad es que a estas alturas ya no me interesa saber la razón del porque lo haces. Lo único seguro es que el encontrarte aquí y que me digas que quieres hablar; solo puede significar dos cosas.

-Y según tú; cuáles son?

-Que te piensas ir; tal vez ahora si regresaras a New York o... -suspiro-. O que quizá hay alguien más...

Terry no supo cómo fue que llego tan rápido a ese punto. Lo único claro que tenía era que Candy lo conocía tan bien, que había acertado con ese último comentario. Habría querido decirle que se equivocaba, que nunca había existido nadie más y que lo último que pensaba era en marcharse; pero todo habría sido una mentira.

-Lo ves -después de un largo silencio, recalcó con tristeza-. No sé cuál de las dos cosas es la que está pasando; pero sabes bien que estoy en lo correcto.

-Será mejor que continuemos mañana -cabizbajo, una vez más evadió sus palabras-. Es el alcohol lo que te hace hablar así; no eres tú y es mejor que te duermas ya. Solo así te recuperaras un poco y además; seguramente mañana llegarás tarde al trabajo.

-Sí. Pero creo que eso solo prueba que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que ahora ya descanso los fines de semana; y ocurre que mañana es sábado

-Como sea -no sabía que decir-. Debes recuperarte. Por la mañana la resaca te hará sentir muy mal...

-Más mal de lo que ya me siento? Lo dudo.

El remolino de emociones que ahora enfrentaba Terry era demasiado para él; por un lado tenía la esperanza de que el separarse, al menos temporalmente, funcionaría. Pero sin duda alguna le había abierto los ojos de aquella forma tan directa. Ahora sentía aún más culpa, aún más vergüenza; habría preferido desmentirla, pero sabía que de hacerlo solo sería peor. Sentía la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, abrazarla una vez más, dormir junto a ella; pero su orgullo, la obstinación y el sentido común, le obligaron a declinar.

-Hasta mañana -no recibió respuesta, solo observo como su novia se acomodaba entre las cobijas; y después salió de ahí.

**xxx**

Mientras tanto, en Chicago todo parecía ser normal. Albert había hablado con Archie sobre el extraño telegrama, y este lo apoyaba en su decisión de ignorar el tema.

Aun así habían contratado una agencia investigadora, para darse una mejor idea de las verdaderas intenciones de Evan Jackson. Tenían claro que se trataba de un chantaje, pero lo que querían averiguar era lo que el esposo de Patty pretendía obtener.

-Estas seguro de que es lo único que investigaran? -perspicaz, Archie no estaba del todo convencido de los motivos que tenía el rubio al haber hecho ese requerimiento.

-Qué insinúas?

-Nada. Solo pensé que quizá les pedirías que te informaran respecto otras cosas.

-Cosas?

-No debí decir nada. -con su falta de tacto se sintió como un verdadero imbécil y se retractó enseguida -. Disculpa.

-Archie; en serio es tan difícil de creer? -refutó con impaciencia-. Yo mismo fui quien hace tiempo pidió que se cancelara la búsqueda de Candy.

-Lo sé. Estuve ahí.

-Entonces?

-Es que aún a veces actúas como si siguieras esperando a que regrese

-Sigo esperándola. -aceptó-. La diferencia es que ya no la espero de la misma forma. -hizo una ligera pausa e intentó ser lo más objetivo posible-. Es parte de la familia; recuerdas? También es una Andrew y parte de mi trabajo como cabeza de la familia es procurar que todos estén bien; pero respetando la individualidad de cada uno.

-Entonces ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Ella siempre será importante para mí y jamás le retiraré mi apoyo.

-Pero...

-Archie; me ha costado demasiado llegar al punto en que ahora estoy respecto a ella -era honesto y la verdad era que el mismo a veces tenía sus dudas-. Ya no importa lo que aun siento por ella. Perdí demasiado y todo eso aún me causa conflictos, pero ya entendí que lo mejor tanto para mí como para Candy, es mantenerme al margen.

-Es que pensé que tal vez también podríamos averiguar algo sobre mi hermano. Se fue de Cleveland y aún no sabemos nada de él. Al dejar la investigación de Candy, automáticamente también dejaste el tema de Stear y...

-Es lo mismo. Y algo me dice que él sigue estando cerca de ella. Así que por lógica; ambos están en Seattle.

-Y si no?

-Si no; tarde o temprano tendremos noticias. No te pido que dejes de preocuparte, solo que esperes a que sean ellos quienes se acerquen; sin presiones de ningún tipo, porque si se sienten presionados podría ser contraproducente.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia? -muy tarde se arrepintió de ese comentario.

-Exacto -guardo silencio mientras algunos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente-. Lo digo por mi propia experiencia...

**xxx**

A mitad de la noche, un familiar aroma y la sensación de no estar solo, le despertó. En completa obscuridad pudo ver la silueta que dibujaba su figura sentada en el suelo frente a él. Sabía que le estaba observando, presentía que estaba esperando a que despertara; pero Terry no estaba seguro de querer hacer algún movimiento. Minutos pasaron hasta que sin más remedio, se sentó.

-Estas fumando? -le pregunto.

-Solo tú puedes hacerlo? -bufó.

-No. Estas en todo tu derecho, pero...

-Pero qué?

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Dormí un poco, luego desperté y no pude hacerlo más -sin respuesta, un nuevo silencio inundó la estancia.

-Tienes uno para mí? -Candy gimió en un vano intento de sarcástica risa.

-Al menos me consuela saber que aún deseas algo de mí -encendió la pequeña lámpara y le ofreció lo que quería-. Aunque solo sea un cigarrillo... -mirándola de reojo; lo tomo y encendió.

-No has pensado que precisamente es por eso mi actitud? Porque lo quiero todo de ti, pero también quiero solucionar nuestros problemas -esta vez quien no tenía palabras era ella-. Solo necesito encontrar la forma de explicarte lo que me sucede.

-Solo dilo. Cómo esperas que te entienda; si te encierras en ti mismo?

-No sé.

-No sabes?

-No.

-Creo que ya espere lo suficiente. Has contado con mucho más tiempo del necesario para pensarlo -encendió un cigarrillo más.

-Hace cuánto fumas?

-No cambies el tema -trataba de modular la voz.

-No lo hago. Solo sentí curiosidad.

-Cuando regrese a Chicago. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con Neal y... sentí curiosidad -recalco las últimas palabras-. Ahora responde tú.

-Nunca fue mi intención tratarte así -respondió después de un minuto-. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que lo hacía -pensaba en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Pretendes terminar conmigo?

-No -la miro a los ojos-. Eso jamás ha cruzado por mi mente.

-Pero si quieres irte; cierto?

-Candy; yo...

-Eso planeas, verdad? -presionó.

-Creo que es lo mejor...

-Lo mejor para quién? Para ti? Para volver a estar solo y que tengas la libertad de estar con otras?

-No! -casi grito-. No trates de adivinar mis actos.

-No me dejas otro remedio. Con tu silencio y tu ausencia; solo me resta imaginar lo que estás haciendo.

-Candy; es por nosotros. Porque lo necesito para volver a ser como era antes.

-Y qué hay de mí? -el ojiazul la miro esperando sus palabras; sin entender por completo-. Qué hay de lo que yo necesito? Qué hay de lo que es mejor para mí? Acaso no importa? -de nuevo intento reír con sarcasmo-. No sé porque lo pregunto -esquivo su mirada-. Es más que obvio.

-No pongas en mi boca, palabras que no he dicho.

-Entonces contesta!

-Si no me importaras, hace mucho que me habría ido.

-Es decir que... -debía admitir que lo que estaba a punto de decir, le lastimaba-. Solo estas aquí porque te sientes obligado? -termino la frase con un hilo de voz.

-Por favor Candy...

-Responde.

-Estoy aquí porque te amo! Ok? Entiende. Estoy aquí porque no sé me ocurre a donde más podría ir! Estoy aquí porque... -suspiro y tomando un cigarro más, continuo-. Porque no importa a donde vaya, lo único que quiero es seguir a tu lado. Pero también estoy aquí porque soy un estúpido, porque prefiero mil veces pelear contigo de vez en cuando que tener una vida vacía y sin ti; porque te he perdido una y otra vez y estoy harto de eso! Simplemente; no creo poder resistir estar sin ti una vez más...

-Terry... -quizá debía admitir que esas palabras llegaron hasta su corazón; pero aún estaba segura de que había algo más, algo que seguía sin atreverse a decirle.

-Hemos tenido tantos conflictos desde que llegamos aquí...

-Aún podemos solucionarlos -le interrumpió.

-A mí también me agrada pensar así; pero admitámoslo Candy. Nos han afectado tanto que hemos hecho cosas, o al menos yo he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.

-Dímelo. Sabré comprender.

-No Candy; no lo harás. Yo mismo no puedo hacerlo.

-Deja de creer que sabes cuales serán mis reacciones. Qué te hace pensar que no entenderé?

-Me conoces bien; tanto como yo a ti. Eso es lo que me hace estar casi seguro de que no lo harás.

-Qué hiciste? Terry; qué pudo ser tan grave?

Quería responder pero algo en su interior le retenía; aquel conflicto mental era más fuerte que él. Estaba seguro que si admitía su traición de esa forma todo terminaría en ese preciso instante; su compromiso con la rubia tendría un triste y explosivo final. Pero tampoco creía poder soportarlo más; a cada palabra estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se lo diría y sería de la peor manera.

-Ya basta de tanto silencio! Por favor; confía en mí -suplicó.

-Pecosa; no puedo. Solo... Entiende que es demasiado difícil para mí. Es demasiado lo que está en juego.

-Pero me lo dirás? -ahora estaba más intrigada que antes.

-Esa es mi intención. Solo dame tiempo para aclarar mi mente.

-Sí. Pero Terry; no te vayas. No me dejes sola.

-Puedes ir a vivir con Stear y las chicas. Así no estarás sola.

-No tomes decisiones por mí. No es justo. Nada de lo que haces es justo.

-Sé que no lo es. Pero ya te dije que es lo mejor.

-Mientes.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Claro que sí! Tu solo estas decidiendo lo que te conviene. Crees que no sé lo que sucederá después? Te irás y te alejaras aún más o tal vez, si no lo haces tú, podría hacerlo yo. Lo peor es que cuando te des cuenta de que estas cometiendo un error ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-Eres mi tarzan pecosa -se arrodillo frente a ella-. Jamás nadie ocupara tu lugar -tomo su rostro entre sus manos, sonrió con melancolía y recargo su frente en la de ella-. Hemos compartido tantas aventuras, hemos superado tantas tempestades y nunca nada nos ha derrotado. Estoy seguro de que esta no será la excepción.

-Pero yo... -lo sujeto por las muñecas con la intención de deshacer aquella caricia, aunque aún sin atreverse a hacerlo-. Yo ya no estoy tan segura de eso...

-Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

Antes de hablar la enfermera pensó demasiado en su respuesta. Aparto la caricia del castaño y posando una mano sobre el pecho del ojiazul, cerca del corazón, contestó.

-Puedes empezar por quedarte a mi lado -no sabía cómo convencerla; su decisión era firme.

-Recuerdas cuando estudiabas en el Santa Juana?

-Sí -sobre su regazo, jugó un poco con sus manos.

-Estábamos demasiado lejos el uno del otro y sin embargo mi amor por ti nunca cambio.

-No cambio; pero me ocultaste lo de Susana y después terminamos por separarnos.

-Ok. Quizá fue un mal ejemplo; aunque a pesar de ello nunca te olvide -pensó por un minuto y continúo-. Qué me dices de Cleveland?

-Ya se te olvido el incendio? Te creía muerto.

-Pero estoy aquí...

-Al parecer no por mucho.

-Me sorprende que seas tan pesimista -sin darse cuenta, estaba aceptando la culpa total del conflicto-. Creí que me apoyarías, que estarías segura de que mi idea serviría.

-Y yo creí que ya habías madurado lo suficiente y que estarías dispuesto a resolver juntos nuestros asuntos.

-Tal vez aún tengo mucho de aquel chico que estudio en el San Pablo...

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a colarse por entre las cortinas, el sonido de algún pajarillo llegaba hasta sus oídos, el frío matinal les provocó un escalofrío y a pesar de todo; era la derrota que ambos sentían lo que les hacía estremecer.

-Entonces dime tú; cómo quieres demostrármelo? Pero te aseguro que no será lo mismo -se levantó y se abrazó a si misma-. Y podrás decir lo que sea, pero lo único que estas demostrando es que ya no cuento contigo.

No quería escuchar una palabra más y sabiendo que cualquier otro intento sería inútil; sin darle oportunidad, regreso a la recamara donde se encerró.

**XXX**

Chicas, gracias por su lectura y su comprensión; yo sé que esta es una historia larga y complicada, con subidas y bajadas por doquier. Aun así; créanme que al igual que AÑO NUEVO, es de mis fics favoritos (y habló de los que yo he escrito) :P

Hoy paso de prisa, pero espero traerles un nuevo capítulo el lunes y después el viernes; si es que todo marcha como lo tengo planeado y solo por este agosto.

Gracias por sus comentarios, prometo contestarles pronto y por supuesto; lindo fin de semana a todos.

Ale Samayoa, Rubi, Kaz, Sayuri1707, Josie, Maria Ramos Y Moonligth (no te preocupes, claro que se que eres tú! Lo que pasa es que luego no tengo tiempo de conectarme, ni en el face :( pero de igual forma, nos leemos por allá!)

Besos.

_4tardecer / Monserrat_


	49. XLIX SIN MIRAMIENTOS

**SIN MIRAMIENTOS**

Nada había resultado como esperaba; al contrario, todo había terminado mucho peor. Hubiera querido poder hacer algo más pero solo lograba recordar esas últimas palabras "ya no cuento contigo". El significado de esa corta frase encerraba demasiado en sí, y al final, cuando se levantó del suelo; comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sin duda acaba de perder.

Con la intención de no pensar más en ello, tomó su ropa, se vistió y salió de aquel lugar que comenzaba sofocarle.

Caminando aún sin rumbo llegó a una cafetería pero necesitaba seguir adelante; todo a su paso estaba cerrado, llegó hasta la estación de trenes donde entro y se resguardo en una banca cercana a la taquilla. Por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí el resto del día, pero un nuevo impulso le obligó a regresar sobre sus pasos que cada vez eran más lentos.

Nuevamente en el departamento dio un profundo suspiro y se recostó en su sofá, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

**xxx**

Para Candy no era tan distinto; ella habría querido admitir que esperaba algo diferente. Al cerrar la puerta creía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar pero simplemente las lágrimas se rehusaban a aparecer. Solo daba vueltas en la cama esperando a que el sueño le hiciera olvidar, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, lo que había pasado.

Hubo un momento en el que no pudo resistir más; se levantó y abrió la puerta de su alcoba esperando que estuviera en el sofá y que al menos dijera que lo iba a pensar; pero él se había ido. Con frustración regreso a su cama e intento no pensar en nada, pero le resultó imposible. Solo le restaba esperar y quizá dormir mientras lo hacía, a pesar de que ya había amanecido.

**xxx**

Aún aturdido y fastidiado por su propia indecisión, Terry se levantó, intento no hacer un solo ruido, muy despacio abrió la puerta e ingresó a la recamara, miró a su pecosa quien al fin y a pesar del murmullo de la gente que había comenzado con su vida cotidiana, dormía.

Pensó varias veces en lo que estaba a punto de hacer y dudo, llegó a creer que ella despertaría y lo rechazaría; pero a pesar de ello actuó. Con sutiles movimientos se acomodó entre las cobijas, su cuerpo frio le agradeció al sentir la temperatura cálida que emanaba de aquella joven y queriendo no despertarla, la abrazo con sumo cuidado y lentitud. Así permaneció hasta que se quedó dormido.

Pasando del medio día la sensación acalorada le despertó; tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Terry estaba abrazándola, tal y como no había hecho en días. Tuvo el impulso de voltear, despertarlo y excusar su actitud; pero afortunada o quizá desafortunadamente lo suprimió. Se levantó y vistió con cautela pero con prisa, sabiéndose débil y suponiendo que en cualquier momento regresaría a sus brazos; tomó su bolso y salió con la firme intención de actuar antes de que él lo hiciera.

Por qué molestar a Stear con sus problemas?

No, no tenía derecho a irrumpir en su vida. Debía arreglárselas por otros medios, por si misma, y conseguir un nuevo lugar donde volver a empezar.

Llego al hospital. Desde ahí iniciaría su búsqueda.

Peter tenía turno ese día, pero solo había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues se sentía estresado y asfixiado de aquel olor típico de hospital, medicina y enfermos. No esperaba verla ahí y mucho menos esperaba verla así; ojerosa, desaliñada, notablemente cansada y con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Vas a trabajar hoy? -pregunto cuando fue obvio que ella lo había visto acercarse.

-No. Aunque quizá eso me ayudaría; no creo estar en buenas condiciones.

-No te ves en buenas condiciones -se sentó a su lado-. Espero no hayan sido los tragos de anoche; porque me sentiría culpable...

-En parte sí; pero en realidad es por... es que Terry termino conmigo; o quizá fui yo quien di todo por terminado.

-Pelearon por como regresaste anoche?

-No. Más bien fue por el problema que te comente.

-En serio lo lamento. Pero si lo intentan, quizá encuentren una solución -se sentía como un tonto al apoyar a su rival, pero era consciente de que también podía funcionar como una buena táctica-. No crees?

-A estas alturas, lo dudo. En realidad creo que ahora soy yo la que ya no quiere seguir intentándolo.

-Y qué piensas hacer?

-Empezare por mudarme. Por eso estoy aquí; porque no es por donde iniciar a buscar.

-Si me permites; te puedo ayudar. De hecho, puedo hacer que tu problema de vivienda se solucione hoy mismo.

-Sí? -sonrió casi sin querer-. Cómo?

-Bueno; sé de un edificio en donde alquilan habitaciones por mes. Es para las chicas del hospital. Varias viven ahí.

-De verdad?

-Sí. Es más; yo diría que es como una clase de hotel.

-Por qué? -estaba realmente interesada.

-El lugar es bastante amplio y por lo que sé, tiene incluso el servicio de lavandería y cafetería; pero solo es para señoritas.

-En dónde es? -el pelirrojo pensó por un par de segundos antes de contestar

-Dame cinco minutos y ahora mismo te llevo. Ojala que tengan alguna habitación disponible

Ese lugar provocó la curiosidad de la rubia, que ya había comenzado a desear vivir ahí. Después de todo, el sitio tenía sus ventajas, y mientras más rápido se mudara, sería mejor; pues en ella había comenzado a nacer un nuevo sentimiento de competencia contra Terry.

-Sí -murmuró en cuanto se quedó sola-. Te demostraré que no soy alguien que se quede sentada esperando a que te vayas. Al final, seré yo la que se irá primero..

-Vámonos. Debo regresar al hospital antes de que noten mi ausencia -aclaró en cuanto salieron.

Aquel peculiar hostal no estaba demasiado lejos, tan solo a una calle adelante y luego otra en sentido paralelo al hospital; pero del lado contrario de donde estaba la buhardilla.

Peter le dejo en la entrada y en seguida se marchó, mientras ella esperaba a la administradora.

-Por ahora solo tenemos dos piezas libres -le informó-. Si le interesa, tengo un poco de tiempo para mostrarle lo primordial del edificio.

En el tercer piso estaba la primera alcoba, que además de estar amueblada con lo necesario, incluía también un pequeño sofá y un cuarto de baño. Esta opción le agradó, aunque era más costosa que la siguiente.

En el segundo piso, las chicas compartían los baños y regaderas, y las recamaras contaban sólo con lo primordial; cama, closet y un pequeño escritorio. Visitó también el comedor; el servicio era aparte pero el costo era económico y tenía la opción de pagarlo de manera mensual, junto con la renta.

Sin pensarlo más, firmó el contrato por la habitación del tercer piso. Recibió un reglamento en donde le indicaban algunos horarios, pagó por el primer mes y una vez hecho esto, le aseguraron que podía quedarse ahí desde esa misma noche.

No había duda; estaba emocionada. Sin embargo tenía todo el camino de regreso a la buhardilla, donde seguro aún estaba el actor, para disimular su emoción. Incluso tuvo oportunidad de planear sus pasos; esperaría hasta que el muchacho se fuera a sus ensayos y entonces comenzaría a preparar su maleta. Pero lo que aún no decidía era si debía irse esa noche, esperar a que el regresara o marcharse sin decirle nada.

**xxx**

En casa de los Jackson todo era un caos, la abuela aún necesitaba cuidados por lo cual todas las atenciones se centraban en ella; sin embargo, durante la mañana Evan había recibido un telegrama desde Chicago, que por supuesto no le agradó.

Debido a su mal humor evito acercarse a su abuela, de modo que ella no lo notara y por consecuente, no afectara su salud.

Durante la hora de la comida, Patty le atendió, momento que su esposo aprovecho para descargar un poco de su frustración sobre ella.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con tu amiga -espetó sin miramiento alguno.

-Por qué? -aquella petición le tomo desprevenida.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Pero...

-Estoy hartó de que venga cuando se le antoje y aún más de que cuando está aquí, descuidas tus obligaciones.

Patty no daba crédito a lo que le pedía. Pero temerosa como siempre, solo agachó la cabeza y acepto sin reprochar nada más.

-Daré órdenes para que la próxima vez que venga le digan que hemos vuelto a Florida -aguardo mientras comenzaba a comer-. De hecho; ya es hora de que regresemos a casa. Así que ve preparando las maletas.

Ella afirmó a pesar de sentirse molesta y preocupada por su avanzado embarazo; sin embargo acepto el viaje, pues estaba segura de que su marido sería capaz de dejarla sola y no quería tener a su hijo sin él a su lado.

**xxx**

Cuando Candy llegó, Terry lavaba los trastes que ocupo al comer. El estómago de la pecosa dio un vuelco al percibir el olor de los alimentos y es que en realidad no había probado un solo bocado desde que salió del bar la noche anterior. Por su parte el ojiazul quedo petrificado al escucharla; a pesar de haber tenido la intención de confesarle que declinaría a la idea de irse.

-Hola -le saludo desde el fregadero

-Aja -sin prestarle tanta atención, reviso lo que había preparado, se sirvió un poco y se alejó rumbo al dormitorio-. Es tarde -le hizo notar-. Se supone que deberías estar en tu ensayo

-Es que... -volteó, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta; suspiro y como si no se encontrara solo, termino de hablar-. Te estaba esperando...

Sin más remedio, acabo con la limpieza de la cocina y se dirigió a la recamara

-Candy -comenzó a revisar el closet, en busca de un cambio de ropa-. Respecto a lo de anoche...

-No importa -le sonrió-. Ya tomaste tu decisión.

-Claro que importa. Y tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión. Necesito decirte que he pensado en todo lo que me dijiste y quiero que sepas que tienes razón.

-Eso crees?

-Sí. Es por eso que he cambiado mi decisión.

-Esto es una clase de juego para ti?

-No...

-Pues eso es lo que parece. Lo cierto es que yo también he pensado y llegue a la conclusión de que tienes razón -con ironía uso sus mismas palabras-. Así que cuentas con mi apoyo

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Aunque en serio espero que seas tú, quien hable con nuestro casero y también con Stear

-Pero...

-Terry; fue tu idea. No pretenderás que aparte de todo, sea yo quien les explique lo que ocurre. Por mí, puedes dar el pretexto que quieras; yo lo corroboraré

-Y qué hay de todo lo que me dijiste anoche?

-Si no mal recuerdo... Era el alcohol el que hablaba. O no?

Desalentado, sin pretextos y confundido; salió para bañarse mientras la enfermera seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado

**xxx**

No más de dos horas después de que el actor se hubiera retirado; una cautelosa rubia con maleta en mano se marchaba sin ser vista, y más tarde regreso de la misma forma, pero ya sin el contenido del equipaje que llevaba antes. Empacó las pocas pertenencias que aún le faltaba por llevarse y sabiendo que había pasado mucho tiempo e incluso, que las cosas no habían terminado bien; escribió una carta a Albert la cual envió esa misma tarde con su nueva dirección.

Al regresar de la oficina de correos y poco antes de llegar a su edificio, vio a Terry doblando la esquina y sin más remedio le espero.

-A dónde fuiste? -le pregunto este, una vez que la alcanzo

-Solo salí a caminar

-Y por dónde caminaste? -la rubia rió ante aquella pregunta

-Acaso estas celoso? -hablo despacio-. Salí; eso es todo. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de cada uno de mis movimientos...

Frente a su puerta la rubia busco las llaves dentro de su bolso, pero el castaño se le adelanto y abrió.

-Solo te aseguro que no fui a llorar con nadie y mucho menos te estoy engañando con otro -ya adentro completo su respuesta

Sin duda comenzaba a creer que ella ya lo sabía y que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole su traición; lo mejor que podía hacer era confirmárselo, quitarle la duda de encima y tratar de olvidar aquel asunto

-Y tú? -la pregunta fue hecha con total inocencia- me engañas con otra?

-No... -cerró con molestia

-Bueno. A lo mejor no hoy; pero quizá ya lo has hecho -de pronto todo cobro sentido, la falsa sonrisa se borró de su rostro y volteo a verlo sin ninguna expresión; tratando de seguir aquel juego de palabras-. O lo harás...

-Hable con Scott hoy -nervioso, pero confiado en su experiencia actoral, intento fingir demencia y desinterés respecto a la enorme verdad recién pronunciada por su novia-. Vive en un departamento amplio y está buscando compañero. Dice que puedo mudarme en cuanto lo desee. Pero si prefieres, si ya cambiaste de opinión; me disculpare con él

-No. No lo hagas... -hablo con voz baja-. Por mí, puedes marcharte desde hoy...

Ahí, en medio del departamento, su rostro trataba de ocultar lo que pasaba por su mente; pero sin duda sus ojos le delataban.

Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

No. Si lo hizo; lo supo desde la primera noche en que no durmió a su lado, pero no lo había querido aceptar. Nunca quiso admitirlo, nunca quiso reaccionar; lo negó tantas veces, lo defendió de ella misma, invento mil pretextos y todo por negarse a la verdad

-Estas bien? -de pronto escucho su voz; la observaba con detenimiento, como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos

-Si -busco un buen pretexto para alejarse-. Estoy cansada y tengo sueño -dio la vuelta y desapareció, esta vez sin cerrar la puerta

Sin cabeza para pensar en algo más, Candy se quitó la ropa y en seguida se metió en su cama; no busco su camisón, ni apago la luz; solo cerró los ojos y siguió reprochándose su descuido.

Ahora estaba segura de que Terry tenía razón la noche anterior, cuando le dijo que no lo entendería; pero también era todo más claro. Ahora estaba segura de que él se iba por esa otra mujer y no para solucionar sus problemas, como había estado queriendo hacerle creer.

Una furia contenida estaba naciendo en su interior. Pensó que si le reclamaba, si lo obligaba a confesarlo; quizá eso bastaría para apaciguar su sentir. Pero no; esta vez no, esta vez seria ella la que recurriría a la evasión, al silencio y al despego.

A pesar de tantos pensamientos estaba determinada en algo. Esa sería la última noche que pasaría bajo el mismo techo que Terruce Grandchester.

Por su parte; Terry estaba convencido de que ella no se encontraba bien; su actitud no era clara y sus ojos habían delatado una extraña batalla. Nada estaba bien; la noche anterior le había rogado que se quedara y ahora le decía que se podía ir cuando quisiera. No lograba comprender lo que sucedía, pero todo estaba ahí; en sus palabras, sus movimientos, el tono de su voz, la mirada vacía que le dedicó. No; no estaba bien pero él lo había provocado y no sabía cómo solucionarlo

Sin más miramientos, dejo la estancia y entro en la alcoba; se detuvo a observarla. No dormía, pero era como si de alguna forma estuviera ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Apago las luces, se despojó de sus ropas y fue junto a ella; donde la abrazo

-Ahora soy yo quien no se quiere ir -solo el silencio le respondió-. Mis actos han sido desesperados, sin sentido e hirientes para ambos. Solo puedo pedirte perdón...

Ella lo escuchaba pero ya no creía en sus palabras. Sintió un beso en el cuello y luego otro cerca de la oreja, hasta que un murmullo con tono suplicante volvió a romper el silencio

-Candy... Déjame hacerte el amor -no había respuesta; ella solo sentía una creciente indignación-. Por favor; quisiera...

-Pero no. Yo no quiero! -su tono fuerte, firme y decidido; le hirió y desanimo aún más.

**XXX**

Chicas; como comienza a hacerme costumbre, paso veloz y solo para dejarles el capitulo.

Esta semana prometo hacer todo lo que pueda por regresar el viernes con el siguiente episodio; sin embargo y dado que aún no encuentro trabajo (en serio; esa es otra razón por la que odio Tlaxcala), cabe la posibilidad de que eso no suceda.

En cuyo caso, estaré de vuelta el próximo lunes uno de septiembre (aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que falle). De todas formas les aseguro que seguire enfocada a este fic, hasta terminar de publicarlo por completo.

De todo corazón les agradezco a todas por sus comentarios, sus saludos y sus buenos deseos; tanto los que me dejan aqui, como en Facebook.

**Sandy, Josie, Laura GrandChester, Rubi, Mary Ramos (aquí en ff), Lety, Tefa, Norlyns, Rosie, Ana, Erika y Adriana; hermosa amiga mía, por si me lees (de face).**

Sin mas, me despido.

Besos y que tengan un bello e increíble inicio de semana.

_4tardecer / Monse_


	50. L SOLOS

**SOLOS**

No podía dormir; su mente no descansaba. Había mentido al decir esas palabras; a pesar de todo lo amaba y sí, claro que quería hacer el amor con él, pero no así, no en esas circunstancias.

A mitad de la noche se levantó por un poco de agua; no tenía sed pero aun así bebió rápidamente. Cuando regreso al lado del castaño, lo observo, froto sus manos para que no estuvieran frías y con una de estas delineo su rostro, recorrió su nariz y la curvatura de sus labios, y sin retrasarse más, lo besó. El no respondía, dormía profundamente aunque lucia un largo rato lo observo una vez más y le dio otro beso; después se acurrucó entre sus brazos hasta que se durmió.

**xxx**

La mañana era fría pero para Terry no importaba, le consolaba tenerla entre sus brazos y poderle brindar ese calor que gracias al clima, necesitaba. En la ventana comenzaron a escucharse los tenues golpeteos de una llovizna que amenazaba con ser más que eso, y en medio de su abrazo sentía el movimiento natural de alguien que recién despierta.

-Buen día, princesa pecas -murmuró sin deshacer su abrazo.

-Este es el qué? El veinteavo apodo con que me bautizas? -sonaron sus palabras contra aquel pecho.

-Te va perfecto -busco una posición más cómoda sin separarla de su cuerpo y la abrigo un poco más-. Para mi eres una princesa y aún tienes muchas pecas.

Por varios minutos no hubo más palabras, solo el placer de sentir la mutua compañía. No había cabida para nada; las peleas, los rencores, las verdades no dichas y las descubiertas, no tenían lugar en ese instante. Tenían hambre, tenían frío; pero quizá más importante que todo, tenían un poco de tranquilidad.

Terry besó la rubia cabellera y fue hasta entonces que ella levanto la vista, le sonrió y buscando otro beso, se estiró un poco hasta obtenerlo. Después volvió a refugiarse y a dibujar extrañas formas en aquel pecho.

-Tengo frio -admitió.

-Es porque no vestiste tu camisón. Si quieres puedo buscar otra frazada.

-No. Estoy muy cómoda así.

Nuevamente el silencio; aquella calma precedente a la tormenta. Mientras en sus mentes había cosas tan distintas. El moreno pensaba en quedarse a su lado y la rubia en que pronto se iría.

-Aún me amas? -pregunto de repente, cuando la lluvia arreciaba.

-Te amaré siempre y lucharé por, ti cada día -era sincero al asegurárselo.

-Aunque estemos separados? -era consciente de que volvía mentirse a si misma.

-No me iré. Me quedaré aquí; a tu lado.

-Pero es lo que querías hacer.

-Sí. Lo quería. Pero ya no.

Cortas conversaciones eran las que tenían; por algunos momentos ninguno sabía que decir o como decirlo, y cuando se les ocurría algo solo cruzaban unas cuantas palabras antes de volver a perderse en esa ligera ausencia.

-Qué hora es?

-Casi las 10:00 -sobre la repisa, Terry lo confirmó.

-Tengo hambre -sonrió.

-Yo también.

-Salgamos a desayunar.

-Pero está lloviendo.

-No importa. Salgamos -queria disfrutar junto a él, antes de que se marchara a la que sería su nueva dirección.

-A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea. Tú elige el lugar.

Dos lugares le vinieron a la mente. El Betty's; una pequeña cafetería cercana al departamento donde había pensado mudarse y el merendero de la plaza, que según recordaba, le había gustado a Candy. Ambas eran buenas opciones pero nunca había entrado al primero y tenía ganas de hacerlo; así que; para qué pensarlo más?

-Entonces vistámonos -se incorporó un poco pero ella seguía aferrada a su cuerpo-. Vamos; o no alcanzáremos el desayuno.

-En un momento -se abrazó a su cuello, casi obligándolo a regresar, pero dada la posición, no podía recostarse más que sobre ella.

De manera dulce y con un dedo, la enfermera recorrió el mismo camino de la noche anterior. Lo veíatratando de contener una sonrisa y lo atrajo un poco más hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Terry era cauteloso; aún tenía presentes las palabras frías con que fue rechazado en suúltimo intento. Se separó y la observo queriendo no encontrar una negativa.

-Qué pasa? -preguntó ella con insistencia.

-No llegaremos al desayuno -no supo que más decir.

-Entonces pediremos el almuerzo... -ciertamente entendió la intensión de aquella frase; sonrió abiertamente y sin esperar más, volvió a atrapar aquellos sedientos labios.

El beso tierno con que iniciaron, se fue transformando en uno más profundo, más entregado y exigente. Pronto las caricias aparecieron, dando paso a otras que cada vez eran más atrevidas. La poca ropa que les cubría no tardo en desaparecer y para cuando la lluvia termino, ellos seguían abrazados.

-Pecosa -murmuró aún sin aliento-. Crees que debamos esperar hasta la hora de la comida?

Tenían frío y estaban cansados, pero felices; y sin darle importancia ellos tomaron un baño juntos y se alistaron para salir.

De nuevo comenzaba a lloviznar cuando llegaron al Betty's. El lugar lucia agradable; tan solo unas cuantas mesas y la barra con no más de 10 asientos, e incluso el aroma a café recién hecho que se aspiraba desde la entrada; aunque eso bien podía ser gracias al clima. Cálido y acogedor fue como lo catalogó la ojiverde.

El almuerzo fue acompañado por la charla que hace mucho extrañaba, y la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Pero durante un momento en que Terry se levantó para traerle otra taza de café; la chica aprovecho para escribir algo en una servilleta que no tardo en doblar y guardar.

Al salir de la cafetería y a pesar de la lluvia, Candy le pidió ir al departamento de Scott; y él, que en ese momento era incapaz de negarle nada y ya que estaban cerca, la llevó.

-Es lindo -admitió al verlo.

-Sí. Se supone que yo me quedaría ahí -le señalo una de las alcobas.

-Y cuándo piensas mudarte?.

-No sigas. Ya te dije que no me mudare. Hoy mismo regresaré la llave y me disculpare con Scott.

-Sí; lo dijiste. Pero yo también dije que estaba bien. Es más; quizá tu idea sea buena. Además podre venir cuando quiera; o no?

-Te lo explicaré de esta forma. Si quieres que me mude aquí; tendrás que venir conmigo. Y si lo que quieres es mudarte a otro lugar; entonces iré contigo. Pero si lo que deseas es seguir en nuestra buhardilla, entonces estaremos ahí; juntos.

-Me gusta este lugar -sonrió.

-Siendo así; no tendremos más remedio que confabular y sacar a Scott de aquí.

La idea la hizo reír. De hecho, era una buena idea; pero para Candy aún había asuntos pendientes que resolver.

-Suena maravilloso. Pero antes de todo eso; hay algo que todavía no me quieres decir -y no estaría conforme, ni lo perdonaría, hasta escucharlo de sus propios labios.

-Lo sé...

Para él fue como si se derrumbara todo aquello que acaba de conseguir; tal vez y solo por esa mañana, había creído que no sería necesario o que quizá ella ya lo había olvidado y hasta perdonado.

-Candy; dame tiempo. Te aseguro que si en una semana no te he dicho nada, con gusto aceptaré el castigo que me impongas.

-Ese castigo ya te lo estás dando tú -no quería entender sus palabras, pero tampoco dejaba de buscar algo oculto en ellas-. Y aunque no te parezca; tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

-Ey! -justo en ese momento entró Scott-. No sabía que estarían aquí -comenzó a buscar algo entre un montón de papeles-. Hola Candy. Terry; te están esperando en el teatro -tomó un libreto y se dispuso a marcharse-. Será mejor que vayas. Howard está dispuesto en ir a buscarte.

-Enseguida voy; solo llevo a Candy a casa.

-No. No te preocupes -con un gesto pidió el paraguas-. Debes irte a trabajar.

-Segura?

-Sí. Después de todo; casi te obligue a que salieras conmigo.

-Regresaré a casa en cuanto pueda.

-Tomate tu tiempo. Pero vámonos ya; Scott te está esperando -el trio salió y mientras bajaban, recordó la servilleta-. Terry! Casi olvido darte esto -se la entregó y este hizo el inmediato intento de abrirla-. No! Aún no! Ábrela cuando termine tu ensayo.

-Qué es?

-Una sorpresa; por así decirlo -el castaño sonrió, la guardo en su chaqueta y siguió el camino junto a su compañero. Pero a unos cuantos pasos le detuvo.

-Oye Candy!

-Si?

-Por qué no vienes más tarde? Podrías ser nuestra primera espectadora.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí!

-Sí! Es una buena idea! -apoyo el otro-. Te estaremos esperando!

-Está bien! -confirmó la rubia.

-O mejor ven con nosotros!

-No Scott; tengo algunos pendientes que hacer. Mejor más tarde regreso.

Candy quería aprovechar ese momento para terminar de llevar sus cosas; así que gracias al clima, busco algún carruaje que primero la llevara a un departamento y después al otro.

Mientras tanto; Terry comentaba a Scott su idea de llevar a Candy a vivir con él en el apartamento; lo cual no le agradó mucho a su amigo. Pero como aún no era nada seguro, no le dio importancia.

**xxx**

Algunas horas más tarde, la ojiverde arribaba al teatro; le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver la actuación de Terry, aunque solo fuera en un ensayo.

Después de hablar con el guardia y decirle a quien buscaba; este se introdujo, dejándola esperando fuera. No sabía que alguien más había escuchado cuando explicóél porque estaba ahí, y se sorprendió cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió y fue una chica quien la atendió.

-Candice White; cierto?

-Sí. Y tú eres?

-Kate.

-Un placer -extendió la mano, pero fue rechazada.

-Tal parece que no sabes que durante los ensayos está prohibida la entrada de personas ajenas a la compañía.

-No; no lo sabía. Pero fue Terry quien me invito.

-Y puedo saber de dónde le conoces? Eres alguna amiga?

-Amiga?

-Ya sé! Seguro eres la tontita que vive con él.

-No me hables así! Ni siquiera me conoces!

-Yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que él suele decir.

-Terry nunca diría algo así de mí!

-Si no me crees; entonces pregúntate porque se va a mudar -en ese instante la rubia supo quién era realmente esa chica; y aunque no quería prestarle atención, ella misma ya había pensado eso antes-. Aunque tal vez deba admitir que yo también tengo algo que ver en ello...

Enmudecida, no podía creer el cinismo con que hablaba. Fue entonces cuando a la distancia vio a Terry acercándose con una gran sonrisa que súbitamente cambio a un ceño fruncido y una notoria molestia, en cuanto reconoció a la persona con quien su pecosa estaba.

-Pues al menos yo no soy una ofrecida -haciendo uso de toda la dignidad que poseía; respondió la rubia-. Ni mucho menos una conformista que se alegra de ser la amante casual de un hombre que se arrepiente de sus actos, pero sobre todo, de un hombre que hace de todo por enmendarse.

Candy dio la vuelta justo cuando el actor estaba a escasos metros de ellas, y corrió entre la lluvia hasta que encontró con un carruaje al que subió a pesar de seguir escuchando al actor que gritaba su nombre y suplicaba le esperará.

**xxx**

Al no poder detenerla Terry regreso empapado y dispuesto a enfrentar a la actriz que con expresión burlona y triunfante, había observado la escena. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero para su desfortuna el guardia se había acercado a ella. Sin más opción y consciente de que también necesitaba buscar a su pecosa; se contuvo y solo se detuvo frente a ella, la observo con furia por un par de segundos, entro en busca de su abrigo y pidió a Scott que avisara al director que tenía que ausentarse el resto de la noche. El único imprevisto fue que antes de poder salir, Kate le impidió el paso.

-Deberías dejarla ya -fueron las palabras con que captó su atención-. Después de todo, ya has demostrado que no te interesa tanto como quieres hacerle creer a todos. Y yo sigo disponible; esperándote.

-Tú no vales ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella si -sentencio-. Deja de fanfarronear porque esto no te beneficia; al contrario. Con cada palabra demuestras la clase de vulgar mujerzuela que eres.

-Tal vez -sonreía-. Pero aun así, disfrutaste de cada minuto que pasaste conmigo.

-Si quieres saber la verdad -esta vez fue él, quien sonrió con actitud vencedora-. Nunca estuve contigo; en tu rostro vi a alguien más. De lo contrario, eso nunca habría sucedido.

-Pero paso! Paso y ella ya lo sabe!

-Se lo dijiste? -lo sabía, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Lo insinué. Aunque quizá no había necesidad -sus expresiones eran de desdén-; tal parece que es un poquito más inteligente de lo que pensé...

-Y sin duda; es mucho más mujer de lo que tú podrías ser -dio media vuelta pero ella lo sujeto del brazo tratando de evitar su fuga.

-Anda! Corre tras ella! Explícale! Pero si es cierto lo que dices; ve haciéndote a la idea de que ya la perdiste! -lo soltó, pero él seguía ahí, pensando en lo cierto de su comentario.

-Si eso pasa; créeme cuando digo que te haré la vida imposible -con voz calmada, le advirtió antes de iniciar su camino.

A pesar del mal tiempo y tomando un atajo, en seguida Terry llego directamente al departamento. Al entrar la calma existente le confirmó que solo había ido en vano. Entonces y estando seguro de donde estaría esta vez se encaminó al piso de los LeLudec.

-Qué sorpresa! -abrió Stear-. Vienes solo?

-Ohm? -con esa pregunta, la respuesta que necesitaba fue obvia-. Sí.

-Pasa; estamos por cenar -lo invito-. Por qué no vino Candy?

-Ella... Bueno. No quisiera molestar. No puedo quedarme.

-Entonces a que has venido? -estudió el rostro del actor y notó su preocupación-. Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-Bueno...

-Algo me dice que pelearon, ella salió y no sabes a donde fue. Es eso? -por un momento Terry pensó en lo predecible que Candy también podía ser para otros; pero algo en el tono del inventor le incomodó.

-Soy un estúpido -fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-No tienes que decirme nada. Y por favor, deja de preocuparte -trataba de calmarlo, pero él mismo ya se sentía preocupado-. Lo más seguro es que este en el hospital.

-Claro. Como no se me ocurrió antes...

-Ya verás que regresara en cuanto se tranquilicé -colocó una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo; y palpó su abrigo húmedo-. Siéntate. Te vendrá bien un cambio de ropa seca y una sopa caliente.

Terry estuvo con ellos por más o menos una hora. Regreso a casa esperando que ella ya estuviera ahí, pero la buhardilla seguía vacía. Entonces fue al hospital, donde una de sus compañeras le confirmó que ella no se encontraba ahí. Como otras opciones busco en el bar y el comedor cercano, y sin nada más que su derrota regreso al departamento aún vacío.

Se había vuelto a poner el abrigo húmedo. Al buscar sus llaves sintió la servilleta, aún estando fuera la abrió, pero lo que ahí estaba escrito ahora se veía borroso y desgastado gracias a la lluvia; así que sin comprender lo que decía, la volvió a guardar.

Entro hasta la recamara y abrió el closet para volver a cambiarse de ropa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaban sus pertenencias. Revisó en toda la alcoba y lo único que encontró a su alrededor era suyo, no había absolutamente nada de ella.

Ya no tenía dudas. Candy se había marchado y esta vez se había ido de su lado.

**XXX**

Chicas; que puedo decir? Solo puedo agradecer que sigan conmigo, la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia al volverla a retomar, que se den el tiempo de leer mis siempre alocadas ideas y más aún que haya quienes se tomen la molestia de regalarme algunos comentarios.

Por ahora solo les puedo contar que sigo enfocada en transcribir los capítulos (aunque aún me falte editarlos y quitarles, modificarles y agregarles algunos detalles).

Pero quizá debo admitir que en parte, estoy usando al fic como terapia. Pues al menos me hace olvidar momentáneamente mis problemas y desilusiones (como seguramente ya se dieron cuenta algunas de quienes andan por el face).

También les comento que me voy a tomar algunos momentos para terminar el capitulo tres de AÑO NUEVO; y si puede, también el cuatro, porque el año pasado se los quede a deber. Pero aun así, estoy decidida a ya terminar este fic y no dejarlo tanto tiempo. Se los prometo y miren que yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, aunque ando un tanto falta de inspiración y la desesperación comienza a apoderarse de mi.

Por ahora solo les puedo asegurar que traeré el siguiente capítulo para el próximo lunes o más tardar el martes.

Sin más, nuevamente agradezco.

**LizvetArdlay, Gene granchester, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, maria ramos y Josie, aqui en fanfiction. Lety, Julia, Mónica, Clau, Tefa, Ale, Rowe y Erika, en Facebook y por supuesto a Lizzig también, donde quiera que ande y porque no me olvido nunca.**

Y amigas, por supuesto que les deseo un placentero fin de semana.

Besos a todas.

_4tardecer / o simplemente Monse._


	51. LI UNA BÚSQUEDA INUTIL

**UNA BÚSQUEDA INÚTIL**

Triste, vacía y enorme; así era como Candy sentía su habitación. No había buscado consuelo en nadie y no había nadie para consolarla; esta vez estaba sola, pero segura de que no era por decisión propia.

El recuerdo de aquellos momentos con Terry no la dejaban tranquila, dudaba de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debía ir a buscarlo; al menos para estar segura de que se encontraba bien. Pero también tenía la esperanza de que él encontrara la dirección que le había entregado y pronto fuera a visitarla.

**xxx**

Por su parte, Terry se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle del asunto que tanto le atormentaba, pero claro, era algo demasiado difícil de admitir; no obstante, quizá de haberlo hecho la situación no habría sido tan extrema.

Revisaba una y otra vez aquel maltratado papel, intentando encontrarle sentido; tenía letras y números, pero bastante deformados como para ser legibles.

-Una dirección, tal vez -musitó-. Eso es! Cómo no lo había pensado!

Consciente de que ya era tarde, salió nuevamente. Las calles estaban vacías y los habitantes de la ciudad ya dormían; pero a pesar de eso él debía y quería encontrarla. Llegando a su destino, intento controlar su desesperación y tocó a esa puerta con cautela y firmeza.

-Quién es? -después de un rato, se escucho la pícara voz de Anne Marie.

-Petite? Soy yo; Terry -la puerta se abrió de inmediato y la preocupación de quienes estaban adentro, fue notoria.

-Sucedió algo a Candy? -esta vez la otra hermana hablo.

-Necesito el mapa -ingresó sin mayor explicación.

-Es muy tarde. Qué sucede? -pidió la menor.

-Necesito el mapa -repitió.

-Lo buscaremos -con calma, aseguro el de anteojos y tomo el control-. Anne, prepara un poco de té. Terry, siéntate; Maggie y yo lo buscaremos -tener ahí de nueva cuenta al actor, no le daba buena espina; le preocupaba más de lo que aparentaba.

No había querido involucrarlos, tarde se arrepentía de haber ido. Pero gracias a su falta de cordura creyó que no tenía más remedio. Aún así, en lugar de sentarse caminaba de un lado a otro en el recibidor.

La francesita le ofreció una taza con el cálido líquido. Fue entonces cuando se sentó y a su lado, ella se aferró a su brazo izquierdo.

-Todo está bien; verdad?

Aquella simple pregunta le demostró lo importante que era para ellos. Quizá nunca supo con seguridad, lo que era formar parte de una familia; al menos no, hasta que conoció a su tarzan con pecas. Ahora la tenía; y admitirlo en ese momento, le hizo creer que también a ellos los estaba defraudando.

-Eso espero petite; de verdad eso es lo que espero.

-No sé qué sucedió. Pero Candy te quiere y... -no supo que mas decir, lo cierto era que ellos no sabían nada, ya que en ocasiones anteriores, al notar el comportamiento de la rubia, intentaron preguntar pero siempre obtenían una evasiva como respuesta.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Pero tratare de solucionarlo -la sonrisa de la morena le inspiró seguridad.

-Iré a ayudarles -se levanto.

-Anne?

-Si?

-Espera. Siéntate conmigo -le pidió-. Sabes bien que confió en ti y hoy más que nunca necesito el consejo de una verdadera amiga -la francesa regresó y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza. Prometo no decir nada.

Una confesión a media voz, fue lo que se llevo a cabo entre esos dos. Las palabras del actor resultaron impactantes para la joven enfermera que escuchaba sin prejuicios y tratando de adivinar lo que ambos habían hecho en realidad.

A pesar de todo; por una parte le molesto lo que él hizo, pero por otra...

-Terry; no te culpes de todo -murmuró- cada acción tiene una causa y... te conozco y estoy segura de que tú nunca habrías hecho nada así de no ser porque ya tenías problemas con Candy.

-Eso crees?

-Sí. Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé.

-Además; no sé porque, pero presiento que ella ya lo sabía -la miro con curiosidad-. Casi desde que llegamos Candy ha estado muy extraña, cada vez que le preguntamos algo sobre ti o de su actitud, suele decir "todo está perfecto" y se va casi corriendo. Yo creo que nada más esperaba a que fueras tú quien se lo dijera y no la persona que lo hizo -la escuchaba atento.

-Hace un par de días le dije que me mudaría.

-Seguro que empeoraste las cosas.

-Algo así. Al principio me pidió que no lo hiciera. Pero después insistía para que me fuera cuanto antes.

-Creo que ambos tienen esa mala costumbre de escapar -rió e hizo un recuento-. Primero el colegio, luego el tal Albert, después regresó a Chicago y ahora...

-Crees que se haya ido lejos? -sonó preocupado.

-No -suspiro-. Bueno, eso espero. Pero te aconsejo que seas prudente. Tal vez te tome tiempo volver a ganar su confianza y de todas formas nunca será como antes.

-De eso no me cabe duda.

-Aquí esta! -salió la pareja con el mapa, y el inventor lo extendió sobre la mesita de la sala-. Qué es lo que buscamos?

Sacó la servilleta y prácticamente entre todos trataron de encontrar alguna calle que coincidiera con el deformado texto. Tardaron alrededor de media hora, pero al final encontraron 3 posibles opciones.

-Iré ahora mismo -aseguro el ojiazul-. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

-A esta hora? -replicó Margueritte-. Son casi las dos. Todo mundo debe estar dormido.

-Necesito ir. Al menos debo buscar la dirección.

-Voy contigo -afirmo el de anteojos-. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una; y también así recorreremos más terreno -estaba tan preocupado como el actor.

**xxx**

Diez minutos después, ambos chicos estaban en las calles y el actor confirmó lo dicho por Stear, al darse cuenta de que al encontrar un lugar que a uno le parecía el indicado, el otro le hacía ver que se trataba solo de una casa particular, oficinas e incluso una bodega o algo por el estilo.

La segunda opción era una calle bastante larga, que se extendía casi desde la estación de trenes, hasta aproximadamente 10 kilómetros, pasando a un lado del hospital, cerca del teatro y a unas calles de las oficinas municipales.

Fue Stear quien cerca del nosocomio, se detuvo a la entrada de una cerrada mientras que el ojiazul esperaba dudoso.

-Vayamos por aquí -sugirió el inventor.

-No creo que...

-No nos tomara más de cinco minutos -insistió-. Me llama la atención el edificio de la derecha.

Entraron cautelosos, no parecía un lugar seguro; pero quizá solo Terry lo creyó así, por lo solido y vacío que lucía a esa hora.

DORMITORIOS LONDON

"Para Señoritas"

Es lo que anunciaba el letrero a la entrada.

Miraron el lugar con escrutinio. Este abarcaba lo de tres lotes y contaba con cuatro pisos.

-Es aquí -afirmo Stear.

-Estás seguro? -en realidad, la ayuda que le brindaba su amigo era demasiada; en esos momentos era claro que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

-Entremos.

Lo intentaron, pero la puerta principal estaba cerrada. Tocaron y no pasó demasiado tiempo para que alguien saliera a abrirles; un señor no mayor a los 40 ó 50 años fue el que les atendió.

-Qué se les ofrece? -claramente estaba a la defensiva, pues era extraño que alguien fuera a las 4:45 am y mucho menos que fueran 2 hombres jóvenes.

-No queremos molestar -se disculpo Stear-. Antes que nada, buen día.

-Sí. Qué buscan aquí?

-Estamos buscando a una persona; su nombre es Candice White.

-Para que la quieren?

-Es una emergencia -al parecer, no lo convencían-. De no ser así, no estaríamos aquí.

-Adelante -volvió a cerrar una vez entraron-. Ese nombre no me suena. Pero hay tantas muchachas aquí, que es difícil aprenderse todos sus nombres -caminó hasta detrás del mostrador-. En que pieza está?

-Ella me dijo -aseguro el de lentes-; pero no lo recuerdo -el hombre lo vio con molestia y saco un libro donde guardaban todos los registros.

-Como dice que se llama?

-White. Candice White -pasaron un par de minutos en los que aquel par esperaba impaciente, hasta que les confirmara o negara su estadía en ese edificio.

-Solo uno puede pasar -dijo al fin-. Son las reglas. El otro puede esperar aquí.

Con un apretón en el hombro y un suspiro, el inventor le cedió el derecho; pero Terry estaba temeroso, aletargado y en un acto inverosímil, se resistió a ir.

-Anda -insistió- se fuerte y afronta lo que suceda -estaba realmente molesto con el actor y sin embargo, sentía lastima por él.

-Muchachos; no puedo estar esperándolos -les urgió.

-Ve -repitió-. Antes de que nos corran de aquí.

En silencio, nervioso y con las manos sudorosas, el actor seguía de cerca al sujeto que le guiaba. El recorrido le pareció bastante largo, no había conversación pero en ciertos puntos escuchaba las voces de quienes ahí vivían y comenzaban a alistarse para empezar su día. Así fue como llegaron hasta el tercer y último piso.

-Es en el 35 -le informó- no puede estar aquí más de una hora.

-Gra. Gracias -tartamudeó y carraspeó.

-No haga demasiado ruido.

-No lo haré.

Ahora en solitario recorrió el pasillo, luego de esperar a que desapareciera el señor que lo había llevado.

Una vez más dudo al tocar la puerta y cuando al fin lo hizo, el sonido fue casi imperceptible.

**xxx**

Después de una mala noche, Candy había despertado a las 4:55; estaba por entrar a tomar un baño cuando escucho un golpeteo. Estaba casi segura de que había sido en su puerta, pero fue tan tenue que quiso esperar para confirmar.

Un minuto después volvieron a tocar. Tomo su bata y sin imaginar a quien encontraría, abrió.

-Terry -musitó al verlo; él tenía el semblante aliviado, se veía cansado y era obvio que tenía frio-. Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Yo...

-Entra -lo hizo y miro alrededor; la pieza era más cálida que el pasillo.

-Te hemos buscado toda la noche -ningún sentimiento teñía por completo su voz.

-Quiénes?

-Stear. Stear y yo

-Pero te di mi dirección -él sacó los restos del papel y se los entregó.

-Estaba demasiado asustado cuando te fuiste del teatro -le explicaba mientras ella observaba lo que le dio-. Te busque por todas partes. Hemos recorrido varios kilómetros.

-Terry -le enterneció y agradó el saber hasta qué punto era capaz de amarla.

-Llegue a pensar que te habías ido de la ciudad.

-Por qué?

-Te fuiste sin mirar atrás. Corrí atrás de ti y no quisiste detenerte.

-Pero te dije que quería resolver nuestros problemas.

-Pero ahora sabes cuál es ese problema.

-Sí. Lo sé. Lo sabía. Es por eso que cuando dijiste que te irías, busque un sitio para mí.

-Y al final fuiste tú quien se fue.

Candy enmudeció en el peor momento; justo cuando Terry comenzaba a salir de su ausencia y comenzaba a pensar con mayor claridad, cuando además de sus errores también pensaba en los de ella. Cuando las palabras de Anne Marie estaban cobrando sentido para él.

Avanzo unos pasos más, dejando a la rubia tras él, se sentó en el cercano sofá. Se recargo en sus rodillas, bajo el rostro y en un acto que ella sintió fuera de lugar e inverosímil; rió despacio. Pero no fue una risa de alegría o tranquilidad; no, fue una cargada de frustración, amargura y un poco de cinismo.

-Podemos hablar más tarde? -ella le preguntó aún confundida.

-Más tarde? -repitió con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Debo prepararme para el trabajo y...

-No importa.

-Qué dices? -el muchacho volvió a reír.

-No sé qué hago aquí...

-Yo creí que habías venido a hablar -cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Sí. Eso se supone, pero... -se talló el rostro con una mano, se levanto y se dispuso a salir-. Ya no sé qué hago aquí.

-Terry? -volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-Más tarde -soltó un pesado suspiro-. Hasta más tarde -enfatizó las palabras, la miro por el simple hecho de mirarla y salió.

Por un par de minutos ella se quedo ahí, de pie, con la vista fija en la puerta y sin saber cual debía ser su siguiente paso; ir tras él o dejarlo ir. Después de todo, ella había sido la más perjudicada de toda aquella situación; o no?

La duda había sido sembrada y aunque quisiera, no podía quedarse ahí; tenía una vida y un empleo que le esperaba. Así que sin más, entro al baño para iniciar su rutina diaria.

**xxx**

Terry regreso al vestíbulo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se preparaba mentalmente para las preguntas que con certeza, le haría el inventor. Antes de llegar al último segmento de escalones se detuvo, aspiro con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se talló los lagrimales; estaba cansado física y mentalmente, pero sobre todo estaba fastidiado de aquella locura.

Sin haber intentado lo que supuestamente había ido a hacer, irguió el rostro y con total calma siguió su descenso.

-La viste? -preguntó de inmediato su compañero de esa noche, más ansioso por saber de ella que por enterarse como le había ido a él.

-Sí.

-Y cómo está? -contuvo su curiosidad.

-Bien.

-Entonces yo diría que es hora de ir a descansar -el actor le sonrió como afirmación y lo tomo del hombro tal y como él había hecho minutos antes.

-Gracias -dijo con sinceridad.

-Para eso somos los amigos -siendo honesto consigo mismo, aquella afirmación le comenzaba a pesarle.

Más tranquilos y seguros de su ubicación y por haber hallado a la escurridiza chica, regresaron al hogar de los LeLudec y con ánimos renovados, charlaban sin presiones.

Llegando a su destino encontraron a las hermanas que iban ya a su turno de trabajo y que a pesar de querer saber lo sucedido, tendrían que esperar y solo insistieron para que Terry se quedara a dormir un poco.

El fin de semana había resultado agobiante; cargado de altibajos emocionales. Tan cansado estaba que a pesar del ruido no escucho a Stear cuando entró, busco sus cosas y se marchó. De hecho Terry despertó hasta casi las 14:30, gracias al movimiento que percibió.

Margueritte estaba cocinando y Anne Marie ponía la mesa cuando él salió.

-Es muy tarde -se disculpo-. No me di cuenta de la hora.

-Está bien -dijo la hermana menor-. Creo que tú no...

-Debo irme

-No solucionaste nada; cierto?

-Qué te hace creerlo?

-Candy respondió igual...

-Petite; debo irme.

-Primero come.

-Es que...

-Come y luego te vas.

Terry sonrió y obedeció sin más pretextos; tenía hambre, debía admitirlo, pero también tenía miedo de las preguntas que le hicieran. Una vez que termino, agradeció que no tocaran el tema, fue a cambiarse y mientras iba rumbo al teatro; estaba más seguro que nunca, de lo que debía hacer.

Esta vez pensaría en él; después de todo había sido incondicional con ella y solo para que al primer error se vieran forzados a llegar hasta esos extremos.

Eso era todo, no volvería a tolerar los desplantes de Candice White.

**XXX**

Amigas; como siempre y con algo de prisa, de corazón les agradezco todo. Yo sé que mis fics no son miel sobre hojuelas, que regularmente se salen de lo común y que se pasan de realistas. Pero es que ese es mi estilo y aunque en serio he tratado de experimentar a escribir algo diferente, creo no más no es lo mío. Aprovecho también para confirmarles que este lío entre Candy y Terry está por terminar, solo unas cuantas peleas más y pasaremos a otros temas. Lo que también me dará tiempo para adelantar algún otro de los fics que tengo pendientes, pues he logrado adelantar la transcripción de unos pocos capítulos.

En esta ocasión también les aviso que posiblemente me atrase con la publicación del próximo, sin embargo y en caso de que ocurra, haré lo que pueda para postearlo a lo largo de semana. La cuestión es que el domingo es aniversario de mi mamá y con todos los problemas recientes, presiento que me atrasaré.

Lamento en serio no poder responderles a todas, como debería; sin embargo estoy tratando de compensar el asunto con las publicaciones constantes. Aún así les doy las gracias a

**Aquí en fanfiction a: MARIA 1972, LyzvetArdlay (creo que acepte tu amistad en face; por cierto :P Gracias :D), a quien firmo como Guest y a Josie. **

**Y a: Monyca, Clau, Ale, Lety, Norlyns, Olenka y también a mi querida amix, Kathy; en el face.**

Por sus comentarios, al igual que por su apoyo y cariño, y también a quienes solo pasan a leer. Sin más, les deseo un excelente inicio de mes.

Besos.

_Monse / 4tardecer._


	52. LII ORGULLO DE CABALLERO

_Nuestro carácter nos hace meternos en problemas, pero es nuestro orgullo el que nos mantiene en ellos._

_Esopo_

**ORGULLO DE CABALLERO**

Al salir del hospital fue a su nueva pieza, se cambió de ropa y termino de ordenar todo lo que había llevado consigo; abrió su álbum fotográfico y se detuvo en la foto de Terry. Seguía sin saber cómo actuar ahora, pero conociendo los horarios del muchacho no le quedaba más remedio que ir a esperarlo a la buhardilla.

Al filo de las 6:00 pm recorría el no largo camino, deteniéndose solo para comprar algo de comida. A la entrada del edificio saludo al dueño de este y una vez dentro hizo limpieza, preparo la cena, ordeno la ropa de Terry y aburrida, también limpio el baño.

Los minutos seguían pasando, estos se transformaron en horas; en desesperantes horas, en un alargado momento sin nada más que hacer, solo esperar. Ya era demasiado tarde y él aun no llegaba. Apago las luces y se tumbó en el sofá, estaba a la expectativa; pero con una inútil ensoñación a la que se resistía. Pronto la venció el sueño y Terry nunca llego.

Lo que ella no supo fue que él si había ido. Alrededor de las diez caminando por el otro lado de la acera, vio las luces encendidas. Quién más podía ser sino su pecosa?

Pero lo último que quería hacer era enfrentarla a esa hora. Estaba cansado, aún asqueado de tantos ensayos, o mejor dicho, de tener que compartir el escenario con Kate. Estaba seguro de que el resultado de entrar sería una nueva pelea y fue gracias a ello que prefirió regresar al departamento de Scott.

Durante el trayecto; su mente no descansaba, repasaba una y otra vez cada palabra, cada acción, cada insulto o evasión; pero aquello que más recordaba eran las pocas frases de Anne Marie; esas dos en particular, tan cargadas de verdad.

No; no todo era su culpa. De no ser porque ella fue la primera en estar ausente, en rechazarlo, evadirlo, esquivarlo y hasta molestarse con su presencia o con una simple caricia. No; de no haber sido por ello, él tampoco la habría traicionado.

Por otra parte. Sí; ambos habían huido antes y aún lo hacían. Pero que no fue él, quien se retractó? Se retractó y solo para darse cuenta de que Candy le había hecho exactamente lo mismo que a Albert. Huyo de él, evadió los problemas quizá creyendo que la buscaría y todo estaría resuelto como por arte de magia.

—Pero no —pensó con determinación, fuera del departamento al que acababa de llegar—. Yo no haré lo mismo. Albert te busco como desesperado, igual que yo, y terminaste aún más lejos de él. Yo no haré lo mismo. Conmigo ya no jugaras a tu antojo.

Una vez en su recamara se daba cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Empezó dejando el colegio, embarcándose a una vida incierta, esperando algún día triunfar y con suerte poder ofrecerle la vida que merecía. Sí; tiempo después se interpuso Susana, pero una vez que murió volvió a estar en su camino. La apoyo para salir de Chicago, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella y estaba feliz con la idea de ser el padre de su hijo, ese que desgraciadamente perdió; pero qué acaso no estuvo también con ella entonces? Sí; y a pesar de todo aún quería casarse con ella.

Después vino su accidente, pero ya desde antes había decidido dejarlo todo; y lo hizo. Una vez se recuperó se enfrasco en aquella clase de persecución que termino llevándole hasta Seattle. Por ella recorrió el país de un extremo a otro. Y todo para qué? Solo para merecerse su abandono?

No, no y mil veces no. El ya no correría a su lado como antes había hecho; ya no permitiría que siguiera ejerciendo ese poder sobre él. Y si era necesario; prefería regresar a New York y no volverla a ver nunca más en su vida, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, aunque no pudiera soportar su ausencia.

**xxx**

Durante todo el día Stear se había sentido demasiado contrariado.

Era feliz y a pesar de ello muchas veces se había sorprendido deseando no haber sobrevivido a Francia o quizá nunca haberla abandonado; sin embargo lo había hecho y lo hizo porque era lo mejor para las jóvenes que le salvaron la vida, se lo debía, pero siempre llegaba al mismo punto y a partir de este sus deseos cambiaban; comenzaba a desear jamás haber sido encontrado por Candy y de esa manera, evitar todo lo que a su vida llego y regreso con ella.

Candy; esa especie de musa inspiradora de sus más alocados inventos.

Durante todo el día había estado pensando en los pocos noviazgos que había tenido y en como a pesar de estos, seguía conservando a la rubia en un lugar especial dentro de su corazón, pero a pesar de todo, ella jamás volteo a verlo más que como a lo que era; su familia y amigo.

Sin duda estaba en conflicto; no le agradaba saber que ella tenía problemas con Terry, pero también esperaba que ellos terminaran definitivamente.

Y por supuesto; él estaba nuevamente libre para buscar una oportunidad con la enfermera, si es que llegaba a tener alguna señal.

**xxx**

El invierno se acercaba cada día más, comenzado a hacer acto de presencia, el frio le calaba los huesos; por eso cuando despertó fue hasta el dormitorio en busca de un remedio para este. Se cubrió con las cobijas y sintió la falta que le hacía Terry; lo extrañaba.

Por la mañana el clima no era tan agresivo, se levantó y fue en busca de Anne Marie y Margueritte; las encontró una calle antes del hospital y les pidió que la reportaran como enferma. Para que aceptaran les aseguro que esta vez les contaría todo lo que ocurría. Pero no hacía falta, en realidad y a pesar de que tenían curiosidad, sabían que en esa clase de asuntos personales era mejor no entrometerse. Además, aunque no decía nada, AnneMa ya lo sabía.

Estaba segura de que tarde o temprano llegaría. Tenía todas sus pertenencias ahí; así que no tenía duda. De hecho estaba convencida de que la noche anterior el ensayo había terminado demasiado tarde y por eso prefirió quedarse en el apartamento de Scott, dado a la cercanía con el teatro.

Estaba nerviosa, dudaba que el fuera tan temprano y comenzaba a sentirse resfriada, así que volvió a la cama por al menos un par de horas.

**xxx**

El actor no quería ir. Ya había dejado de llover y el viento no dejaba de soplar, volviendo a intensificar el frío. Había charcos de agua por todas partes e incluso hielo del ligero granizo que cayó; pero ya no había marcha atrás. Candy se había marchado; ahora era su turno.

Antes de entrar al edificio, lo miró con nostalgia; recordó lo feliz que estaba al encontrarlo y pagar por la buhardilla, recordó aquella vez en que volvió a ver a su pecosa, el reencuentro en la cafetería y la primera noche que pasaron ahí. Ahora todo eso estaba perdido en el tiempo.

Le intrigó el aroma a café recién hecho proveniente del interior, donde suponía que no habría nadie, ya que Candy debería estar trabajando. En ese instante sintió el peso de lo inevitable y echando mano de todo su coraje, orgullo y determinación, abrió.

—Terry —enseguida escucho su risueña pero apagada voz—. Llegue a creer que no vendrías.

—Aquí estoy —ni siquiera la miro; se quitó los guantes, la bufanda y siguió su camino hasta la cocina donde se sirvió de la infusión, tomo el periódico que llevaba en el bolsillo y comenzó a hojearlo

—Te espere toda la noche...

—Qué haces aquí? —la escueta pregunta le intimidó.

—Yo... Habíamos acordado hablar

—Y solo por eso faltaste a tu trabajo? —lo último que había deseado era verla justo ese día, no tenía deseos de discutir y estaba seguro que de hacerlo todo terminaría peor.

—Si... —la timidez tiño su voz; en realidad no sabía cómo contestarle—. Falte porque de verdad creo que es importante que hablemos.

—Y de qué quieres hablar? —acaso estaba fingiendo demencia, se preguntó

—Tú sabes...

—Entonces habla.

No entendía su actitud, no sabía lo que se proponía; seguir negando lo que había hecho no serviría de nada, y aun así parecía impaciente. Tenía que hablar, tenía que decir algo; pero qué? Qué podía decir que no supiera ya? Qué Podía preguntar sin que hiriera más su corazón?

—Candy; sigo esperando —pero la mirada de la rubia iba de un lugar a otro, tratando de encontrar palabras.

—Yo... —balbuceó con nerviosismo—. No sé...

—Debiste ir al trabajo —le recalcó—. En lugar de estar perdiendo tu valioso tiempo conmigo.

—Eso es esto para ti? —sin duda, su cinismo era demasiado—. Eso es lo que soy yo para ti? Una pérdida de tiempo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —pareció meditar—. Sí; ahora lo eres. Quizá antes era diferente, pero hoy me da igual.

Le daba igual? Y qué se supone que debía hacer? Él fue quien la traiciono, quien se quería ir. Cómo se atrevía a decir que le daba igual? Cómo?

—Claro. Y esa fue la razón por la que te acostaste con esa mujer. Por eso después viniste y me armaste todo ese teatro, que seguro no te costó trabajo, y una vez que conseguiste tu objetivo; lo admites —era la indignación lo que le impulso a hablar—. Pues felicidades! Espero que ya no te siga dando igual!

Sin interés era como Terry la escuchaba o al menos eso parecía.

Sonrió de lado, tomo de la taza, siguió hojeando el periódico, y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá; ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia

—Algo más? —pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Tú dímelo —cada vez estaba más alterada.

—No sé —parecía tener la mayor parte de su atención en el diario.

—Esto mismo haces cuando estas con ella? —el actor rió ante su pregunta.

—Perdón; cómo dices? —se burlaba de esa manera tan descarada.

—Quizá tienes razón —después de un nuevo silencio, finalmente respondió—. Quizá todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo —suspiró—. Lo que no entiendo es porque fuiste a buscarme la otra noche?

—Bueno... —se rascó la barbilla—. Quizá porque estaba confundido. Pero al final hice lo que querías; o no?

—Qué? De qué hablas?

—Fui a buscarte. De eso hablo.

—Qué te hace creer que quería eso? —trato de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro; no quería admitir que de hecho lo había estado esperando.

—Porque lo mismo querías de Albert.

—Qué tiene que ver Albert en todo esto?

—En esto; nada —seguía hojeando el diario—. Pero contigo; mucho.

—Me estas reprochando?

—No. Yo no estoy reprochando nada —uso un tono de voz que habría utilizado con una niña de cinco años, para explicarle que hacer travesuras estaba mal.

—Claro que sí! —no sabía lo que sucedía; ella había ido a pedir explicaciones, no a darlas.

—Si eso te place; entonces que así sea.

—Cuál es tú juego, Terry? Porque de verdad no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar —la miro por el rabillo del ojo—. Es por qué antes estuve con Albert? Es eso? O es por qué iba a tener un hijo suyo? Porque te recuerdo que a pesar de ello; tú querías casarte conmigo —el muchacho al fin dejo el periódico y exhaló con pesadez—. O quizá es porque sabías que esa era la única forma en que podrías volver a tener una relación conmigo?

—Te equivocas.

—Eso es lo que estas demostrando.

—Yo lo hice por ti! Por amor! Porque no soportaba la idea de que criaras un hijo tú sola!

—Entonces me crees incapaz de lograr que mi hijo tuviera una buena vida?

—Y tú; te crees capaz de haberlo hecho?

—Yo... —estaba atónita.

—Sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más —se corrigió al darse cuenta de que la discusión había tomado un rumbo hiriente—. Pero lo que no puedes hacer, es controlar tus arrebatos.

—Mis arrebatos!

—Sí.

—Y cuáles son esos arrebatos?

—Quieres que los enumeré?

—Por favor! —pidió con ironía.

—Déjame ver. Por dónde empezar...

—No puedes? —lo reto y él, aceptando, sonrió.

—Quien no puede sola; eres tú —la miraba fijamente—. Admítelo! Siempre necesitas a alguien.

—No cambies él tema!

—No lo hago —respondió de forma pausada—. El colegio es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Pero olvidemos esa época e iniciemos por Cleveland. Yo recuerdo que básicamente me rogaste para que te ayudara.

—Cómo?

—Quieres otro ejemplo? Qué me dices de Florida? Después de la boda de Patty, fuiste a la mansión Andrew y...

—Esa fue una trampa!

—Y! —repitió con énfasis—. Tuvimos que ir a ayudarte; porque de lo contrario quien sabe que más te habría pasado.

—Perdí a mi bebe —dijo con tristeza.

—Tal vez fue lo mejor... —ya no razonaba; solo escupía las palabras y muy tarde se arrepentía de ellas.

—Terry... —no podía creerlo, no de él; no de quien estuvo a su lado durante todos esos días, cuidándola y consolándola por la pérdida de un hijo que no era suyo, pero al que creyó que le había sufrido como si lo hubiera sido.

—Después me pediste que fuéramos a Jacksonville —continuo después de un par de minutos—. Recuerdas?

—Sí... —contestó casi sin voz.

—No te importó tu salud; solo querías huir. Y yo fui el estúpido que te siguió el juego —ahora él se escuchaba afectado—. Y todo lo hice siempre por amor, porque creía que también me amabas como yo te amaba.

—Te amo...

—No, Candy. Abre los ojos de una vez. Sé que es difícil; pero es lo mejor. Abre los ojos; como yo los abrí.

—Terry; te amo... —insistió.

—Entonces dime por qué te fuiste? —ya no la miraba, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto, luchando contra todo aquello que quería y no quería o no debía decir.

—Porque primero fuiste tú el que se quería ir. Yo solo...

—Tú solo te adelantaste —la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par; era como si supiera lo que en verdad había sucedido en su mente—. Tú solo quisiste ganar y ser la primera en actuar; o me equivoco?

—Yo no quería quedarme sola aquí!

—Sí; quizá —pensó como continuar—. Pero lo hiciste; a pesar de que te dije que ya no lo haría, que me quedaría contigo y que buscaríamos la solución juntos.

—Pero, pero...

—Te lo repetí varias veces y tú solo lo hiciste; huiste. A menos escala que con Albert, pero lo hiciste; y estoy seguro de que sabías que iría tras de ti, que te buscaría igual que lo hizo él. La única diferencia es que yo si te encontré. Aunque eso es lo que no entiendo; si querías huir, por qué me diste su dirección?

—Porque esa no era mi intención —estaba herida y acorralada; no sabía que decir y quizá ni siquiera importaba, pues él tenía un argumento para todo—. Yo creía que te estaba apoyando. Nunca imagine que las cosas pasarían así, no creí que mojarías la servilleta.

—Lo del papel no fue apropósito, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía. Pero como sea, paso. Paso lo de Kate, lo de la servilleta y también paso que después de ir tras de ti, seguro de que estarías aquí; tú habías desaparecido.

—Lo lamento —era sincera a pesar de que en su mente insistía en que las explicaciones debía darlas él, él debía pedir perdón, no ella; necesitaba pensar.

—Pero yo necesitaba explicarte.

—Explícame ahora.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

—Explícame. Aún no es tarde.

—Lo es —suspiro—. Además no quieres saberlo.

—Claro que quiero!

—Aunque quieras; dudo que aceptes la realidad.

La realidad? Cuál era la realidad? Candy no sabía si salir corriendo, insistir o esperar; su corazón estaba deshecho, hoy más que nunca se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos errores. Durante tanto tiempo solo hacia actuado creyendo que todo estaría bien, que sin importar nada saldría airosa. Pero; la realidad?

Quizá Terry tenía razón, quizá ella era la mayor culpable de lo que sucedía, quizá primero debía analizar su vida con detenimiento y pensar bien en todos sus actos; perdonarse y perdonar. Era demasiado fácil pensarlo, pero hacerlo no sería igual de sencillo.

El silencio era abrumador, no quería seguir ahí, pero si se marchaba sería hacer a un lado el asunto; sin embargo le urgía un poco de espacio, unos minutos a solas.

En un impulsivo acto se levantó, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo; no, no debía salir de ahí. Observo a Terry, buscando un consuelo que sabía bien no tendría; necesitaba pensar, necesitaba solo un momento para reponerse, y él había vuelto a tomar el periódico.

Así que sin nada más razonable que hacer; abrió la puerta más cercana y desapareció tras ella.

**XXX**

Chicas; hoy les traigo un capítulo en el que finalmente Candy se ha visto obligada a abrir los ojos. Quizá habría sido mejor que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus errores, pero tal como nos sucede a todos; a veces es necesario el punto de vista de los demás o en otras palabras, que nos obliguen.

Sinceramente espero que les haya agradado y puntualizó que esta pelea, que sin duda se alargó demasiado, al fin ha terminado. Este par necesita pensar y sin duda lo harán, pero también seguirá habiendo errores que marcarán un destino que esta vez será forzado, más que errado, aunque para eso aun faltan otros diez capítulos más o menos, o eso creo jejeje.

Les agradezco la lectura a todas las personas que se dan un tiempecito para leerme y sobre todo a quienes se molestan en dejarme algún review.

**Aqui en fanfiction a: **

**Ale samayoa: **pues el fic es de Candy y Terry; asi que... Jeje sin duda, en algún momento, algún día, quizá... :P y por cierto, me encantan las imágenes que me dejas en la notificación del face!

**Soadora: **uff! Que puedo decir? Creo que mi concepto de felicidad esta muy ligado con esta y todas mis historias. Sin embargo lo que por ahora puedo asegurar es que cada uno aprenderá la lección correspondiente.

**Josie: **mi querida Josie; pues que puedo decir? Solo que tienes todos los dedos llenos de razón! Sin duda, por más buena gente que uno sea, siempre termina uno cansándose de situaciones como esta. Lo que pasara con la actriz, vendrá después, junto con el destino final de Peter. Y sin duda, Albert ya esta de vuelta en la trama, luego de que ya tuvo un tiempecito bastante largo para pensar. ;)

**Nayelli: **Ok; lo admito. Los capítulos si han sido algo cortitos. O eso digo yo, que quizá también los edito y leo con tanta emoción, que los siento igual. Pero vamos, que lo importante es que le estoy dando seguimiento. ;)

**LizvetArdray: **sabes? Yo siempre he dicho que soy alguien "perfectamente imperfecta" ademas de ser "tan simple como mi complejidad lo permite". Y sin duda, todo lo que soy queda siempre reflejado en lo que escribo. Creo que ese se ha convertido en mi principal sello, que por supuesto, me encanta! En fin; nos vemos en el Face :P aunque últimamente me conecto solo de vez en cuando. Y referente a Terry; :D si vieras que yo estoy bien orgullosa de lo que esta haciendo Terry! Pss al final, aunque le tomo un poquito de tiempo, ha tomado una decisión.

**nekito1: **Sip; es un fic de Candy y Terry. Y pues, al final el muchacho esta haciendo lo que tenía que hacer o al menos lo cree que es mejor. Candy por su parte, no se esta desquitando, solo esta tan centrada en sus rollos, que se ha olvidado de todo lo demás. Pero son solo el tipo de errores que todo mundo solemos cometer a veces (y sabes, en realidad la entiendo un poco).

**Candymoon: **te agradezco un chorro y dos montones, tanto por tu comentario en el Face, como por el que me dejas aqui en fanfic. Vaya que agradezco la adicción! ;). Y por supuesto, tambien agradezco tu preocupación. Sabes? La verdad es que sería mas difícil si supiera que todo sigue como antes.

**Y**** en Facebook a:**

**Ale, ****Clau Claudia****, Edna, Norlyns y a mi miga Dulce, por sus likes**

**Olenka Vértiz****:** seguimos, lo mas continuamente que se puede, pero tambien; gracias por esperar la continuación!

**Erika López****:** sabes? Tambien me di cuenta del ritmo lento, pero lo hice a conciencia, tratando de hacer que todo o al menos la mayoría de los detalles salieran a la luz. Pensé que la complejidad de un error como este merecía una explicación un poco mas profunda. Y por supuesto que también va muy acorde con mi estilo :P

Chicas, me despido,créanme que leo y vuelvo a leer sus comentarios y curiosamente finalmente he podido darme un ratito (ok, varios) para responderles.

Sin mas, solo puedo desearles un espléndido inicio de semana. Besos a todas.

_4tardecer — Monse_


	53. LIII NADA MAS

**NADA MÁS**

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos; sabía que rebasó sus límites, tocó temas delicados y situaciones que a él mismo le seguían afectado y el escuchar su llanto tras la puerta del baño, no le facilitaba las cosas. Ya no tenía dudas, era por completo, un sinvergüenza.

Qué podía hacer? Ir, abrazarla y pedirle perdón?

No; eso sería ir en contra de sus propias palabras y en el fondo no se arrepentía de ellas.

Había dejado de leer mucho antes de que ella se marchará; en realidad todo el tiempo solo sostuvo el periódico como un falso e inútil escudo, algo para evitar salir tras de ella. Había estado seguro de que se iría, de que una vez que saliera, quizá no volvería a verla jamás; pero se equivocó. Ella estaba llorando a tan solo un par de metros de él, y lo mejor era dejarla tranquila, permitir que desahogará.

Fue entonces cuando sin que se lo propusiera, pensó en ese rubio empresario. Quizá al fin podía comprenderlo, quizá ahora sabía lo angustiante que le resulto perder a Candy y a su hijo; y con ellos, perder la vida que había deseado.

Vaya par que eran! Ambos enamorados de la misma rubia, ambos abandonados por casi la misma mujer. Esa mujer por la que dejo de llamarle "amigo" a un buen hombre.

**xxx**

Tras varios minutos de conflicto, el llanto por fin cesó. Sentada en el suelo, sobre este dibujaba figuras al azar; su mente luchaba por hacerle creer que todo estaría bien, que debía salir, enfrentarlo nuevamente y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Pero estaba aterrada.

Lo amaba? Sí; claro que sí. Pero y si ya no era así? Y si todo se había vuelto una costumbre? Y si de verdad todo había terminado tiempo atrás? No; aceptarlo sería darle la razón. Pero; y si tenía razón?

Sus respuestas no eran muy alentadoras, solo incrementaban su frustración y la estaban orillando a una profunda tristeza.

No todo era su culpa, o si? Además; por qué sacaba a flote el pasado? Por qué la hería diciendo todo eso? Haciéndole sentir culpable de todo, incluyendo la pérdida de su hijo.

—Candy? —el moreno tocó a la puerta del baño y le hablo con voz suave, tal vez conciliadora—. Deberías salir y comer algo.

Comer algo? Eso era en lo último que pensaba; ni siquiera tenía apetito. Aunque; cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, cómo para que el creyera que podría tener hambre? La respuesta fue fácil; 5 horas, había estado encerrada casi desde el mediodía.

—Vamos pecas! —insistió—. No quiero que te desmayes. Necesitas comer.

Parecía preocupado; pero cómo creerle? Cómo; si todo lo que había dicho antes, fue con total indiferencia. Él dijo que la amaba, tiempo pasado. Eso quería decir que ya no?

—Tómalo como una tregua —en verdad se estaba preocupando; hacía varias horas que no escuchaba un solo ruido proveniente de aquel reducido cuarto—. Estás bien? Si no abres tiraré la puerta.

—No lo hagas. No estoy bien —su voz melancólica apenas se escuchó—. Ya voy.

**xxx**

No estoy bien? Pero como iba a estar bien después de todo lo que le dijo?

Él dejo de insistir, pero pasaron otros diez minutos y ella seguía ahí dentro.

Durante su encierro, Terry había ido a comprar comida preparada; tampoco tenía hambre, pero era un buen pretexto para hacerla salir. También había tenido el tiempo justo para hablar con el casero y decirle que "quizá" pronto se marcharían.

Aquel hombre lo miro con orgullo y comprensión; no le dijo demasiado, las palabras salían sobrando. Solo se limitó a desearles buena suerte y paciencia para aceptar el camino que la vida les deparara.

—Pero recuerda —le aconsejó—. El triunfo es para los valientes, para aquellos que a pesar de los obstáculos, se arriesgan. Y la derrota es para quienes admiten que han perdido antes de hacer un solo esfuerzo.

Justo en ese momento, esas fueron las palabras que le impulsaron a girar la perilla que quizá ella había olvidado cerrar por dentro; aún a pesar de los reproches que bien podría recibir.

—Estas bien? —sabía la respuesta, pero justo en ese instante no tenía nada más que decir.

—No tengo hambre —sollozo; ella aún lloraba, en silencio, intentando reprimir el llanto.

Se arrodillo a su lado, el suelo le parecía demasiado frio y la distancia entre ellos, demasiado larga. No tenía palabras, no quería tenerlas; solo suspiró, estiró sus manos hasta las pálidas mejillas de la enfermera, seco sus lágrimas y se volvió a levantar

—Deja de llorar y sal de aquí. Te resfriaras aún más —a pesar del tono suave que usaba; ella no reaccionaba y escondía la mirada-. Está todo listo.

—Terry? —se detuvo en la entrada y fue cuando finalmente ella levanto la vista, suplicante por una respuesta que le ayudara a sentirse mejor—. De verdad crees?... Es decir; tú de verdad piensas que, que mi aborto. De verdad crees que fue mi culpa?

—No —cerró los ojos un instante, luego dejo la vista en su mano izquierda recargada en el marco de la puerta—. Jamás lo he creído. Nunca debí mencionarlo —no se disculpó, solo se limitó a admitir lo que en realidad pensaba; miro esas esmeraldas que reflejaban una tristeza infinita y sintiéndose aún más cruel, optó por salir—. Tampoco tengo hambre. Pero debemos comer algo.

Candy se tomó otros cinco minutos para tratar de controlarse y al levantarse se dio un vistazo en el espejo; estaba hecha un desastre, con el cabello algo desordenado, el rastro de las lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas y con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Al salir él ya estaba terminando de servir la sopa y lo vio sentarse a esperarla. Por una extraña razón sintió un escalofrío, quizá provocado por el clima o la fiebre que comenzaba tener.

—Sopa? —pregunto con voz reseca y casi inaudible.

—Pensé que te caería bien —una tímida sonrisa se dejó ver entre los labios de la chica, producto del agradecimiento y la esperanza de que él estuviera preocupado.

—Gracias.

La escena fue lenta; ambos jugaban con sus cucharas antes de dar algún bocado. El silencio les decía todo aquello que no eran capaces de pronunciar y con los suspiros le daban las más nostálgicas respuestas.

—Creo que... —carraspeo, sentía la garganta cerrada, tenía nauseas, le dolía la cabeza y comenzaba a creer que en cualquier momento se desplomaría debido a la fiebre—. Creo que al fin entiendo porque te querías ir.

—Candy... —dejo caer su cuchara en el plato y volteo a verla, pero cambio de tema al notarla tan demacrada—. No te ves bien. Quieres que vayamos al médico?

—No —su voz apenas se escuchaba—. Solo necesito descansar un rato.

—Intenta comer un poco más y después ve a dormir —la alentó—. Te caerá bien una siesta.

—No tengo hambre.

—Solo un bocado o dos.

La rubia se negó de nuevo, así que poniéndose de pie la acompañó hasta llegar al dormitorio, donde la cobijo y al hacerlo, pudo sentir su temperatura. De inmediato fue por un poco de agua y usando uno de sus pañuelos, le colocó un fomento de agua fría.

Ahora el actor pensaba en algo totalmente diferente a la charla antes sostenida. Debía llevarla al hospital, buscar un médico o solo quedarse ahí tratando de bajarle la fiebre y esperando a que su cuerpo sanara? Y si era algo más grave que un simple resfriado?

Con cuidado le quitó y volvió a remojar el ya cálido envoltorio, y una vez que volvió a estar fresco, se lo puso de nuevo. Salió con la intención de ir por un médico; no tenía otra opción, pues sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera podría no funcionar.

—Por qué la prisa muchacho? —el casero le detuvo.

—Qué bueno verlo.

—Se te ofrece algo?

—Sabe de algún doctor que haga visitas a domicilio?

—Déjame ver... —pensó por un instante—. Qué sucede?

—Candy tiene fiebre.

—Regresa con ella. Mandare a mi hijo por él.

—En serio? —se escuchaba aliviado.

—Claro que sí. Él tiene varios amigos que trabajan en el hospital. Alguno vendrá.

—Gracias...

—No hay por qué. Ve con ella; anda —el hombre regreso a su hogar, mientras el ojiazul pensaba en como avisar que no se presentaría a los ensayos en el teatro.

Regreso hasta donde estaba la rubia, cambio la compresa y espero a su lado, atendiéndola hasta que llegara el médico y cuando al fin tocaron a la puerta, se apresuró para abrir.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el doctor al que habían llevado, no era otro más que Peter; aquel de quien hace tiempo no sabía nada.

—Adelante —se tragó su orgullo; tenerlo ahí no le agradaba, pero estaba atado de manos.

—Qué tal, Terry? —lo saludo antes de que se lo presentaran.

—Veo que se conocen —se relajó el señor—. Así al menos sabes que es de confianza. Los dejo.

—Gracias... —balbuceó el castaño.

—Qué sucede con Candy?

—Por aquí —lo llevo hasta la recamara—. Por la mañana la noté resfriada y ahora, tiene bastante fiebre

—Eso me dijeron —afirmó—. Candy; despierta.

—Es necesario?

—Por supuesto. O crees que con tu extensa explicación basta?

—No... —admitió.

Cuando la despertaron, la rubia no dejaba de temblar. El pelirrojo la reviso sabiéndose vigilado, incómodo y distraído; pero profesional.

—Tendrás que ir a la farmacia, le prescribiré unos analgésicos y algo para bajar la fiebre —al fin respondió, cuando la rubia volvía a dormir—. Eso es lo más preocupante, tiene casi treinta y nueve grados de temperatura. Hiciste bien con los fomentos fríos; al menos así no se elevó más.

—En dónde te puedo localizar? Por si empeora... —odiaba pedirlo

—Ve de inmediato. Te esperaré. Es importante aplicarle el medicamento cuanto antes; y dudo que tú sepas como hacerlo —vio el disgusto en el rostro del actor—. No te preocupes; yo la atenderé mientras regresas. Además ni siquiera puede mantenerse despierta.

Estaba celoso. Pero como podía sentir celos en una situación como aquella y después de haber discutido como lo habían hecho? No. Ahora lo importante era que su pecosa se recuperará.

**xxx**

—Enferma?

Por la tarde, mientras comían, la menor de las francesas había comentado el favor que Candy les pidió por la mañana, intrigando demasiado a su hermano mayor.

—Sí —confirmo la mayor—. Pero honestamente, yo si la vi un poco mal. Con este clima es normal.

Sin embargo, Anne Marie, que conocía los problemas entre Candy y Terry, estaba segura de que no solo se trataba de un malestar físico sino también emocional.

—Iré a visitarla enseguida —aseguro el de lentes—. Si está enferma, podría necesitar ayuda.

—Lo que yo creo es que solo se está tomando el día —comentó Margueritte—. Si estuviera tan enferma como dijo, habría ido a consulta. Pero para nada puso un pie en el hospital.

—Quizá se tomó el día para salir con Terry —sugirió la otra.

—Exacto. Stear; sea lo que sea, lo mejor es que mantengamos la distancia. Es claro que ella no quiere nuestra ayuda, tal vez ni siquiera nos quiere cerca.

—Ella no nos quiere cerca —repitió el inventor, aceptando que eso podía ser cierto.

**xxx**

Terry salió casi sin rumbo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí nunca se había interesado en ubicar una farmacia pero estaba convencido de que había alguna cerca del hospital. Claro! Era lógico.

Tuvo que esperar casi 20 inquietantes minutos hasta que le atendieron y para su mala suerte, no tenían todo lo que Pet había pedido; pero encontrar otra farmacia podría llevarle tiempo y quizá alguno de los medicamentos disponibles serviría.

—Ya estoy aquí —no era necesario que lo dijera, ya que el doctor lo esperaba en el sofá, hojeando el periódico del actor.

—Veamos —se levantó y reviso los medicamentos—. Veo que no trajiste todo.

—No.

—Al menos conseguiste lo más urgente —saco una ampolleta—. Despiértala en lo qué preparo la inyección.

Terry obedeció y Candy colaboro. Luego de aplicarle el medicamento, la dejaron sola y esperaron a que le hiciera efecto.

Un poco incómodo, Pet regreso al sofá, mientras el actor no sabía qué hacer.

—Cuánto debo pagar por tus servicios? —pregunto al fin.

—Descuida. Vine aquí como un favor —respondió—. Además, sabes que ella y yo somos amigos.

—Sí. Claro —no tenía idea de que más hacer—. Quieres café o algo de tomar?

—Café está bien —el ojiazul fue a preparar la bebida, regreso y se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, a esperar—. Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —rompió el silencio, esperando que el actor no se exaltará.

—Cómo dices? —lo miro extrañado.

—Disculpa mi intromisión, pero... —dudó—. Ella me contó un poco; en realidad solo dijo que tenían algunos problemas y...

—Me preguntas porque en realidad te preocupan nuestros problemas o por tu interés en ella? —de nuevo los celos aparecían.

—Es obvio que siguen juntos —trato de explicarse—. Solo preguntó porque me comento que quizá se mudaría.

—Cuándo?

—El sábado.

—El sábado... —repitió al tiempo que se levantaba por el café—. Aquí tienes —le ofreció la taza y sin dar detalles de su vida, regreso con la rubia para volver a humedecer el fomento y revisar su temperatura.

—Está disminuyendo? —pregunto detrás de él.

—Parece que sí...

—Veamos —busco en su maletín, saco el termómetro y se lo colocó a la paciente—. Si me permites; conseguiré los medicamentos faltantes en el hospital, son solo un refuerzo. Y antes de irme, te daré mi dirección; por si vuelve a subir su temperatura.

—Sí —lo escuchaba con atención—. Gracias; Pet.

—Deberías descansar un poco —sugirió al revisar el instrumento que marcaba su mejoría—. Treinta y ocho. Dudo que vuelva a ascender, pero nunca se sabe.

—Qué hago si eso llega a pasar?

—Me vas a buscar enseguida; no importa la hora —guardo su equipo médico y se preparó para salir—. Hace mucho frio, pero no la cubras demasiado; podría...

Indicaciones, eso era lo único que escuchaba; sugerencias para ella y también una que otra para él. Pero nada evitaba su preocupación y la seguridad de que, de no haber sido por su malestar; Candy estaría durmiendo en otro edificio y no bajo su mismo techo.

Acaso fueron sus palabras, lo que de algún modo motivaron que un simple resfriado resultara ser una peligrosa fiebre?

—...no dudes en buscarme; algo así podría derivar en otra cosa, incluso en algo que involucre una hospitalización —lo acompaño hasta la puerta—. Haré lo posible por venir mañana en la mañana.

—Sí; gracias.

—Y Terry —le extendió una nueva receta— seguramente te contagio. Te ves completamente... deplorable, y por supuesto; también te servirá como pretexto en tu trabajo. Estoy seguro de que no fuiste a tus "arduos" ensayos.

Terry no dijo nada; con la fulminante mirada que le dirigió, las palabras salían sobrando.

Tenía toda la noche para pensar o al menos hasta que el cansancio se lo permitiera; pasaba el tiempo entre estudiar su guión, cambiar los fomentos y meditar de vez en cuando.

Sí. Ya todo había sido dicho, ya todo había sido hecho; ya de nada servía el amor que aun sentían o lo que intentaran hacer para remediarlo. Esa noche solo era el episodio que marcaba el punto final de su historia juntos.

**XXX**

Amigas; lo admito. Este capítulo fue prácticamente complementario. Pero les aseguro que pronto de nuevo les traeré mas acción. :P

En los últimos dias no me he sentido muy bien de salud. Tuve una nueva complicación con mi enfermedad, pero si soy honesta, a veces creo que ya hasta me acostumbre al dolor. En fin; les aviso para prevenirlas, en caso de atrasarme con algún capitulo posterior, pues presiento que de nuevo vienen tiempos difíciles para mi, en ese sentido.

Agradezco, de todo corazón, sus comentarios, su afecto, amistad y muestras de apoyo; tanto los que me dejan aquí como en Facebook.

**Soadora, Ale Samayoa, LizvetArdray, Nekito1, Josie, Leticia** (te respondo a pesar de notar que has iniciado la lectura. Sin duda se respeta tu punto de vista; sin embargo, ese es el sello que manejo en mis fics, el realismo y la controversia. Uff! Y si vieras algunos de los demás comentarios que han llegado a dejarme! Sí; sin duda soy controversial :P)**, Norlyns, Erika López, Clau, Tefa, Olenka, Eva, Elle y en caso de haber olvidado a alguien; perdón :P**

Prometo regresar la próxima semana, lunes o martes a mas tardar y también les prometo dos capítulos a la semana, para finales del mes ;) ok, bueno, haré todo lo posible :P

Besos a todas.

_4tardecer – Monse_


	54. LIV NO BASTA

**NO BASTA**

Candy despertó cansada a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche; a su lado, medio cubierto por las cobijas y con la ropa puesta, Terry aún dormía. Bien sabía que esos eran los últimos instantes que pasaría a su lado; ya no había nada más que hacer, solo sanar heridas, aprender de los errores e intentar reiniciar sus vidas.

El insistente llamado a la puerta no logro despertar al castaño, pero si obligo a la rubia a levantarse.

Al abrir, la enfermera sonrió por la presencia del pelirrojo, que a pesar de la hora, le había llevado los medicamentos y un té caliente.

—Hola primor —la saludo-. Veo que ya estas mejor.

—Sí. De no ser por tu ayuda...

—Tu galán hizo casi todo el trabajo —debía ser honesto.

—En serio?

—Lo dudas?

—No —volvió a sonreír—. Ahora está durmiendo. Aunque pasará un camión sobre él, no creo que despierte —hizo reír al cirujano.

—Al menos ya solucionaron sus diferencias —comento con doble intención.

—Verás... —no quería ser demasiado clara—. Sí. Aún tenemos roces, pero ya encontramos una solución.

—Por supuesto —decepcionado, no encontraba palabras con que continuar—. Me tengo que ir. Se me hace tarde y el hospital espera...

—Lo sé. Gracias Pet.

—Fue un placer —exhaló y se marchó; no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, y la resolución y la decepción de saber que había vuelto a perder la oportunidad de conquistarla, le acompañó el resto del día.

Por su parte, la ojiverde regreso a la comodidad de su cama, abrazo a su acompañante y pronto volvió a quedarse dormida.

Afuera la vida continuaba; la gente se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos sin darse cuenta de ellos, de sus vidas, sus problemas o la forma en que pretendían resolverlos; a nadie le afectaría su separación y al final, nadie haría nada por evitarla.

Quizá por eso fue que se quedaron ahí, cubiertos por las mantas, en un muy prolongado abrazo de despedida; sabiendo que una vez rompieran el silencio, solo sería para decir adiós. Pero ya era tarde, el cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar algún movimiento y no podían permanecer eternamente así.

Candy fue la primera en levantarse y arreglo un poco su vestido antes de ponérselo. Terry la siguió en silencio, mirando por la ventana, pensando en cómo aletargar ese inevitable momento.

—Quieres que te ayude a hacer tu maleta? —preguntó la rubia.

—No has comido nada desde ayer —seguía preocupado.

—Preparare algo —aun se sentía débil, pero de todas formas salió.

Eso era todo; esas eran las palabras con que trataban de ocultar sus destinos.

La vio desaparecer tras la puerta y escuchaba el movimiento que hacía con los trastos. El busco su maleta y comenzó a llenarla con su ropa y algunas otras de sus pertenencias

—Qué harás hoy? —volteo al escucharla.

—Solo asistir al ensayo —intento sonreír—. Howard debe estar molesto conmigo —suspiró—. Y tú?

—Yo... —ni siquiera lo había pensado—. Tal vez visité a Stear y las chicas.

—Imagino que después de esto no querrán volver a saber de mí... —debía admitirlo, él estaba solo y si bien ellos eran sus amigos, estaban más ligados a ella; ahora solo le quedaba su trabajo y Scott, el único verdadero amigo que había logrado hacer en aquella ciudad.

—No lo creo. También son tus amigos —el muchacho sonrió ante su ingenuidad.

—Lo sé. Y en verdad los apreció; pero ya todo será diferente.

—Piensas regresar a Broadway? —preguntó consciente de que sería distinto.

—Firme un contrato; así que aunque quisiera, no podría. Al menos no hasta terminar la temporada de la nueva obra.

—Estaba pensando que... —se arriesgaba al pedir algo así, pero al menos quería intentar, aunque estaba segura de que sería la respuesta; pero necesitaba creer que así sería—. Quizá. Es decir, si quieres y puedes; tal vez podríamos cenar juntos algún día...

—Quizá... —sonrió sabiendo que con sus horarios era algo improbable.

—Ok —le vio cerrar su maleta—. Tampoco es necesario que sea cena. Podría ser un almuerzo o comida... —exhaló—. O lo que sea...

—Ven aquí —pidió sonriendo condescendiente, para abrazarla—. Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo.

—En realidad; solo trato de engañarme y... —estaba a punto de llorar y haciendo el esfuerzo de evitarlo se aferró al suéter del castaño, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración por un segundo.

—Pecas —le hablo con ternura—. Sabes dónde viviré y yo sé dónde estarás. Si necesitas algo o solo quieres platicar; lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarme.

Ella sonrió con la idea de que así sería; pero sabía perfectamente bien que eso jamás sucedería, sabía que a partir de ese día ambos harían lo que estuviera en sus manos, para no volver a cruzarse en sus caminos. A pesar de ello, en ese instante prefería creer aquella mentira piadosa.

—Y tú, no dudes en buscarme.

—Jamás. Ten por seguro que serás la primer persona a quiera contarle mis problemas.

La joven pareja desayuno inmersa en una charla falsa que ambos hubieran deseado fuera real; hasta que con maleta en mano, Terry acompaño a la rubia hasta una calle antes de su destino, donde un simple "te quiero" fue la frase menos dolora que pudo haber elegido, para después de un beso en la mejilla, cada uno tomar su propio camino.

De pie, viéndola alejarse; así era como iniciaba esa nueva etapa de su vida.

**xxx**

Los días comenzaban a pasar largos, tediosos y deprimentes. Candy solo salía muy de vez en cuando y de prisa, a casa de los LeLudec y a trabajar; el resto de su tiempo lo pasaba leyendo, llorando o sin hacer nada más que dormir. Para el actor no era tan distinto; el trabajo se había convertido en un buen remedio, ocupaba su tiempo al cien por ciento en ello y solo con el afán de no pensar en su pecosa, aunque le era casi imposible.

**xxx**

Una semana y media después había llegado una carta a la mansión Andrew de Chicago. Albert se alegró al tener noticias de su aún apreciada Candy; sin embargo fue hasta después de la cena y de terminar con los pendientes de la empresa, cuando leyó la misiva.

_Hola Albert:_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en comunicarme, había estado demasiado ocupada; durante mucho tiempo el trabajo fue agotador, excesivo __más__ bien. Además en estos días he tenido bastantes problemas y como si no fuera suficiente; estoy a punto de mudarme. De hecho anexo mi nueva dirección._

_Sé que la última vez que nos vimos, teníamos dificultades que se quedaron sin resolver. Sé que quizá sonará a pretexto, pero si soy honesta, esa también es una de las razones que tenía para no escribirte. Porque en realidad, aún no creo estar completamente lista como para enfrentarte sin rencores._

_Por otro lado y quizá hablando de más; Stear y las chicas también están aquí. Ellas trabajan en el mismo hospital que yo y él consiguió un empleo como mecánico automotriz. No le pagan demasiado, según sé; pero es más que suficiente para los tres, y sumando los salarios de sus hermanas, viven tranquilos y seguramente hasta pueden ahorrar un poco._

_Yo por mi parte no me quejo; gracias a Terry también he logrado ahorrar. Aún no decido lo que haré para gastarlo; pero de momento, fue suficiente para pagar la renta de mi nuevo hogar._

_Ya me imagino lo que estarás pensando. Cómo es que Candy llego a Seattle?_

_Pues la verdad me avergüenza un poco admitir que me escape de Neal; pero quería un cambio y mientras buscaba el sitio correcto me contaron de este lugar. Me embarque en esta aventura, a ciegas, sin saber si sería aceptada o no y sin conocer nada ni a nadie. Creo que la suerte estuvo de mi lado y aunque al principio hacía turnos dobles e incluso triples, aquí sigo; en busca de una vida de la que pueda sentirme orgullosa. Y creo que lo estoy logrando a pesar de los obstáculos._

_Terry está bien, por si te lo preguntabas. Hemos tenido algunas dificultades pero nada que no se pueda resolver. Últimamente se ha comportado extraño pero se lo atribuyó a su trabajo; está ensayando para una nueva puesta en escena, y como imaginarás, aquí será su debut como protagonista. Así que no me queda nada más que intentar apoyarlo._

_Quisiera agregar alguna otra cosa, pero temó que no la hay o al menos ahora no se me ocurre nada. Por el momento mi vida se resume en eso; el trabajo en el hospital y mi aún escasa vida social._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte. Espero que Archie y Taty sigan juntos, hacen una linda pareja; igual que Annie y Dante. Espero que tú también ya tengas a alguien con quien compartir tu vida. Y por favor, pide a Neal una disculpa de mi parte; no debí haberlo preocupado como seguramente lo hice._

_Con cariño_

_Candy_

_P.D. Espero que me respondan pronto e incluso poder verlos próximamente._

Albert leyó un par de veces aquella misiva e indeciso la volvió a meter en su sobre y la guardo en uno de sus cajones.

Estaba feliz por saber de ella; pero debía admitir que el amor que una vez sintió, a veces parecía haberse esfumado.

Pensaba una y otra vez en aquellas palabras, trataba de buscarles la respuesta apropiada; pero se daba cuenta de que ella al fin había logrado hacer una vida, allá, en Seattle y con Terry. Ahora libre de su fantasma, era tiempo de que se diera una nueva oportunidad para el amor.

—Puedo pasar? —pregunto Archie desde la puerta.

—Claro. Qué se te ofrece?

—Me enteré de que acaba de llegar una carta de Candy y quisiera leerla.

—Por supuesto —la busco y se la entrego—. No dice mucho; pero confirma donde está.

—Parece que esta vez se adelantó al informante.

—Al menos Evan no ha vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo. Como sea; me tranquiliza saber su paradero.

—Crees que mi hermano también este allá?

—Léelo por ti mismo —le invitó.

En silencio el castaño leyó. Sonreía Con cada palabra y no pudo evitar emocionarse al llegar a la parte de la carta que mencionaba a Stear. Una idea, quizá demasiada lógica, se cruzó por su mente y sin poder evitarlo; la expresó.

—Me gustaría ir.

—Por ahora no es posible —suspiro el rubio—. Tenemos demasiado trabajo; lo sabes.

—Sí. Pero si nos esforzamos, estoy seguro que en menos de un mes podemos terminarlo.

—Quizá.

—Trabajaremos horas extra y...

—Espera —le interrumpió—. Yo no he dicho que iré.

—No; pero estoy seguro de que ya lo has pensado.

Albert exhaló, recargo los codos en el escritorio, entrelazó las manos y apoyo su barbilla en estas. Pensaba en un método para adelantar el trabajo, sin que terminaran demasiado agotados. La idea de unas vacaciones en Seattle no era tan descabellada y además podría matar 2 pájaros de un tiro; tendrían un bien merecido descanso y visitarían a esos escurridizos miembros de su familia. Ya después se daría el tiempo para rehacer su vida.

—No veo otra solución, más que estar en las oficinas de sol a sol e incluso más, en caso necesario —le explicó—. Tal vez hasta podríamos ir antes.

—Albert? —pregunto alentado y un poco confuso.

—Si?

—Y qué hay de Terry?

—Qué con él?

—Tú sabes —le miro con perspicacia—. Él y Candy...

—Somos adultos —rió—. Eso es cosa del pasado.

Volver a ver a Candy. Había pensado tantas veces en ello; en cómo se comportaría o que le diría. Aún tenía miedo de que ella todavía le siguiera guardando rencor; incluso lo había mencionado en su carta. Pero ahora esa oportunidad al fin se presentaba; y siendo sincero ya no había demasiado de aquella culpa que alguna vez sintió. Aún recordaba con nostalgia lo que pudo haber sido y eso ya solo era un espejismo; algo que el tiempo se llevó.

**xxx**

En otra parte del país, los cambios de la rubia eran notorios; algo que parecía ser depresión teñía cada uno de sus actos, de su mirada, sus palabras y silencios. A todos, incluyendo a Peter, les estremecía el verla así, pero mantenían cierta distancia intentando respetar su vida, sin saber que eso empeoraba el estado anímico de la joven. Hasta Patty se había marchado sin siquiera avisarle.

Para Candy resultaba extraño que nadie nunca preguntara nada. Los LeLudec sabían de lo ocurrido, pero aparentaban no mostrar interés y mantenían su distancia; era como si también la culparan de su rompimiento con Terry.

Todo esto la llevo a que de manera inconsciente, se encerrada más en sí misma.

Por las noches el vació que había en su pieza y en su ser, era un extraño peso que no lograba soportar y que siempre terminaba por hacerla llorar y por obligarla a detestarse cada día más y más; orillándola a reprocharse una y otra vez por el pasado.

**xxx**

No muy lejos de ahí Terry trataba de sobrevivir; varias veces se sorprendió caminando cerca del policlínico o cerca del edificio dormitorio, decidido a entrar, buscarla y hablar con ella. Con la intención de fijar una fecha para esa cena que le había propuesto, pero siempre aparecía el sentido común diciéndole y exigiéndole que la dejara en paz y le permitiera estar tranquila para que rehiciera su vida con alguien que fuera capaz de apreciar todas las virtudes que poseía, de perdonar sus errores y soportar sus arrebatos; alguien que nunca la traicionará como él lo hizo.

No; tristemente admitía y se convencía que ya no había futuro en esa relación y que lo mejor era seguir apartados para siempre.

**XXX**

Amigas mías; de todo corazón les agradezco su atención, su cariño y comprensión, sus comentarios, su apoyo y amistad. Yo sé que sigo con problemas de comunicación, pero confió en pronto resolver ese tema.

Por lo pronto no tengo mucho que decir y si poco tiempo por el día de hoy. Besos a todas y nos leemos el próximo viernes 26 a menos de que me surja algo que lo impida.

**Ale Samayoa, Mari Ramos, Sandy, Josie, Candymoon, Claudia, Monica, Eva y Clau. **

Muchas gracias, sobre todo a ustedes.

_4tardecer – Monse_


	55. LV QUIZA

**QUIZÁ...**

Fue de noche cuando Albert y Archie llegaron a Seattle.

Durante un mes habían trabajado sin parar, a fin de tener un descanso de quince días para disfrutarlos en esa ciudad y convivir con quienes tanto anhelaban volver a ver.

Mientras aún estaban en Chicago, solo intercambiaron un par de cartas con la rubia, y a pesar de haber recibido una tercera, prefirieron postergar la respuesta y en lugar de ello, darle una grata sorpresa.

La residencia Cornwell era el lugar que les esperaba, solo a la servidumbre informaron de su llegada y gracias a ello, un chofer había ido a recibirlos. Esa noche al fin descansaron del largo viaje de casi cuatro días, porque aunque no lo admitieran, lo necesitaban; pues ni siquiera se habían tomado un solo receso, salieron directo de las oficinas a la estación de trenes.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino final, cenaron ligero y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva recamara donde en vano intentaron dormir ya que ambos se encontraban demasiado emocionados.

Archie trataba de adivinar la reacción de su hermano, esperaba que no se mostrara cortante o distante con él y que al fin le permitiera volver a tener la relación de hermanos que habían dejado mucho tiempo atrás.

Mientras que el rubio solo aspiraba a poder estar en paz y lograr llevar una charla sin rencores con la enfermera y con quien creía que aún era la pareja de esta.

La noche paso demasiado lenta para este par que a final de cuentas logró conciliar el sueño por unas cuantas horas, también el frio era aún mayor que en Chicago, pero nada que no pudieran soportar; y aun así, una vez que tomaron el almuerzo, salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Sin proponérselo llegaron a la zona céntrica, recorrieron la avenida principal, pasaron frente a un sin número de locales comerciales, cafeterías, restaurantes de toda clase; llegaron a las oficinas municipales y un par de calles adelante, algunos teatros donde una de las marquesinas anunciaba el próximo estreno de una obra protagonizada por Terruce G., enseguida supieron de quien se trataba y a quien creyeron ver a la distancia; pero sin prestarle mayor importancia, siguieron su camino con rumbo al hospital, esperando darle una grata sorpresa a la rubia.

**xxx**

Una sorpresa, sin duda alguna eso era. Candy había iniciado el día creyendo que solo era un jueves cualquiera, sin nada bueno que esperar, aburrida de su rutina diaria y suponiendo que ya a nadie le importaban sus asuntos; por primera vez desde que termino con Terry había planeado un paseo por el parque.

Cuando termino su turno y al contrario de lo pensado aletargaba el momento de su salida. El vestidor de enfermeras había quedado vacío antes de que ella siquiera hubiese comenzado a cambiarse el uniforme. Le resultaba irónico que hasta las LeLudec ya ni siquiera la esperaban; como antes.

A paso lento salió del lugar, por breves segundos la luz del sol cegó su visión, se detuvo un instante para buscar su monedero antes de abordar un transporte, como había planeado; pero alguien aprovechó su distracción para cubrirle los ojos.

—Terry! —sonrió segura de que era él; quién más podría ser?

—Me temo, gatita; que te equivocas —en todo el mundo solo había una persona que la llamaba así; y aunque un poco desilusionada, estaba feliz de saberlo ahí.

—Archie! —gritó entonces, liberándose de sus manos y abrazándose a él.

—Y para mí no hay un abrazo? —dijo Albert, a un lado de ellos, esperando una reacción similar.

—Claro que si —un poco cohibida se aferró a él y sin soltarlo, siguió—. Qué sorpresa! Cuándo llegaron? —trató de no mostrarse afectada.

—Anoche —confirmo el castaño—. El viaje fue largo y cansado; es por eso que hasta hoy hemos venido a buscarte.

—Me alegra que estén aquí —habló guiada por la euforia, soltando al rubio—. No se imaginan cuantas ganas tenia de verlos. Pero; solo vinieron ustedes?

—Me temo que sí. Tati no pudo evadir al hospital y Annie está ocupada preparando su fiesta de compromiso.

—Cómo? Annie se casa?

—Sí. Aún no anuncian cuando será la boda, pero nos pidió saludarte de su parte y exigirte que fueras.

Albert solo observaba la conversación; no sabía que decir o como intervenir, sin embargo estaba más que emocionado por aquel encuentro que aparentaba ser prometedor.

—Vives tan cerca del hospital?

—Estoy bien ahí; es mejor que un apartamento. Además tiene lo necesario.

—Y Terry? —finalmente el empresario se animó a preguntarle; intrigado por todos los comentarios acerca de su vivienda.

—Verás... —su semblante cambio de repente—. Él... —estaba avergonzada, creía que precisamente él tocará ese tema.

—No es necesario que nos lo digas —de inmediato comprendió y cambio la conversación—. Qué te parece si te invitamos a comer?

—Me parece una gran idea! —apoyo el castaño—. Vamos Candy!

—Cómo decir que no a tan atractiva oferta? —trato de sonreír.

El trio se encaminó a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona. La incomodidad de minutos antes ya había pasado y de nuevo todos estaban tranquilos y alegres. Durante la comida, Candy participo solo como oyente; haciendo alguna pregunta ocasional y siendo receptora de una gran cantidad de atenciones.

Permanecieron casi tres horas en aquel lugar; hasta que decidieron que era mejor retirarse antes de que los echarán. Candy sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que ese par solo la llevaría de regreso al hostal donde vivía y nuevamente se quedaría sola; sin nada mejor que hacer solo pensar y sin mayor compañía más que su melancolía.

Varias calles antes de llegar al lugar, Albert notó la mirada sombría de la rubia. Por un instante creyó estar equivocado, pero analizando bien la situación supo que ella no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar.

—Pequeña —se aventuró—. Me preguntaba si te agradaría quedarte con nosotros.

—Pero...

—Sé que no es mi casa; pero estoy seguro de que el dueño no se opondrá.

—En serio?

—Qué opinas; Archie?

—Mi casa es tu casa —sonrió a la rubia— Para mí será todo un placer recibirte en la residencia Cornwell.

—En serio? —aún no creía que alguien, sobre todo Albert, pidiera su compañía.

—Vamos, pequeña! No te hagas del rogar.

—Está muy lejos?

—Para nada.

—Entonces vamos por mis cosas.

Siguieron el camino, dirigidos por la ojiverde. Una vez llegaron al modesto edificio les pidió la esperaran en la recepción y presurosa, subió las escaleras. Solo empaco una muda de ropa, su camisón y los objetos que más necesitaría.

**xxx**

—Notaste algo extraño en ella? —una vez solos; el rubio quiso saber.

—Extraño? —pensó—. Solo que al parecer; ya no tiene nada que ver con Terry.

—Sí; pero no sé. Quizá es solo mi imaginación...

—O el instinto protector que siempre has tenido respecto a ella -agregó.

—Sí. Tal vez. Además de que hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos.

—Albert —de pronto se mostró nervioso, restando importancia a la preocupación del rubio— Crees que debo preguntarle sobre mi hermano? —ese era otro tema que aún no tocaban.

—Espera hasta esta noche. Sería mejor que ella... —se interrumpió al ver que regresaba.

—Listo! —la rubia sonreía—. Nos vamos?

Todo lo que había empacado iba en su bolso, el cual a pesar de verse abultado, no pesaba demasiado.

Caminaron solo un par de calles y abordaron un carruaje que los llevo por el mismo recorrido que aquellos caballeros habían hecho al medio día. La pecosa miraba por la ventana y al pasar frente al teatro; volvió a caer en su realidad. Sabía que esa visita no duraría, sabía que solo era cuestión de días para que ellos se marcharan y de nuevo la dejaran atrás. Por un instante pensó en decirles que cuando ese momento llegara, la llevaran con ellos, que no la dejaran ahí, sola. Pero se resistió, sabiendo que de hacerlo sería volver caer en su hábito; y huir era algo que ya no deseaba hacer.

—Stear estará feliz de verlos —no sabía exactamente porque lo dijo, solo hablo tratando de evitar su meditación.

—En serio! —Archie era el más emocionado con esa afirmación.

—Sí —balbuceó sin percatarse de la forma en que Albert la examinaba—. Bueno. Eso creo.

—Me gustaría visitarlo —continúo el castaño—; pero me preocupa su reacción.

—Si quieres; puedo hablar con él —estaba segura de estar metiéndose en un buen lío.

—Por favor; hazlo.

—Mañana; sin falta —dirigió la mirada a quien nuevamente no había dicho una sola palabra; intentó sonreírle, pero solo una mueca muy distinta a su fin, fue lo único que pudo expresar.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Candy. Pero dime; cómo está?

—Él está bien —bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos—. Trabajando.

—Es mecánico; verdad? —no se daba cuenta del comportamiento de la enfermera—. Lo leí en una de tus cartas.

—Si? —no estaba muy convencida de si había sido una afirmación o pregunta.

—Explícame algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Es que no entiendo bien eso de sus "hermanas".

—Ellas también son enfermeras, trabajamos juntas —al fin tenía una respuesta que si podía dar—. Bueno, no juntas; pero si en el mismo hospital.

—Pero por qué dices que son sus hermanas?

—Ellas lo rescataron —suspiró—. En Francia.

—Ah! Ya veo —no entendió del todo—. Y cómo son?

—Calma Archie —hablo el mayor—. Deja un poco de conversación para después —la enfermera levanto la vista y esta vez sí le sonrió con timidez y agradecimiento—. Aturdes a Candy con todas esas preguntas. Además, estoy seguro de que muy pronto las conoceremos.

—Es que quisiera conocerlas ya; en este instante.

La calma volvió al carruaje, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Casi de inmediato arribaron a la residencia, que en realidad no era demasiado ostentosa. El trio fue recibido por un mayordomo a quien dieron la orden de preparar una alcoba para la invitada.

Charlaron, cenaron y volvieron a charlar hasta entrada la noche; y antes de que cada uno se retirara a sus respectivos aposentos, el joven Cornwell insistió hasta que Candy acepto quedarse con ellos durante el fin de semana y quizá también durante toda su estadía en la ciudad.

**xxx**

El día siguiente, con nerviosismo, a pesar de que había prometido hablar con Stear, tenía miedo de cumplirlo; sin embargo fue por ello que a pesar de la distancia, llego temprano al nosocomio y en cuanto vio que los LeLudec se acercaban, camino a su encuentro.

—Stear; hay algo que... —luego de saludarlos, no estaba segura de como iniciar—. Hay algo que quisiera comentar contigo.

—Dime —le sorprendió que después de tanto insistirle para no alejarse de ellos, fuera precisamente ella, la que le hablaba—. Necesitas algo?

—No. Es que... —llegaron a la entrada del personal y espero hasta que las chicas ingresaran

—Tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí —le animó.

—Es que; le prometí a Archie que hablaría contigo —dijo después de inhalar profundo.

—Archie... —suspiro—. Les has escrito?

—Sí; y no solo eso...

—Qué más? —comenzaba a mostrarse tenso.

—Están aquí. Él y Albert están en Seattle

—Desde cuándo?

—Ayer...

—Y qué es lo que se supone que me tienes que decir?

—Él me dijo que le gustaría verte y conocer a tus hermanas —hizo una pausa para volver a respirar—. Están hospedados en la residencia de tu...

—En la residencia Cornwell —la interrumpió

—Sabes dónde es?

—Sé de su existencia. De niños venimos algunas veces; pero no recuerdo como llegar ahí.

—Piensas acceder a verle? —el temor de la chica parecía haber desaparecido y en cambio, esperaba la respuesta, observando como el moreno se acomodaba los anteojos

—Tal vez... —musitó al fin— Después de todo; es mi hermano y si tú ya lo perdonaste por lo ocurrido en Florida, no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo. Además con quienes estaba realmente molesto era con la tía abuela y con Albert; no tanto con él -sonrió—. Cuándo volverás a verlo?

—Quedaron de venir por mí. Pasare todo el fin de semana con ellos.

—Me alegra —era honesto—. Eso servirá para que te distraigas un poco y de paso, para que te olvides de Terry de una vez por todas. Y quien sabe; quizá también vuelvas a ser la Candy feliz que todos extrañamos.

—A qué te refieres?

—Nada, nada —rió—. Mejor entra, o llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—Si pero; qué le digo?

—Dile que... —suspiró—. Dile que mañana, sábado, por la tarde, los esperamos en nuestro apartamento.

—Estas seguro? —sonrió, al final no había sido tan difícil como creyó.

—Sí —confirmó—. Y ya deja de preguntar o harás que me arrepienta y será tu culpa.

—Mía? —puso cara de indignación.

—Entra de una vez.

La rubia sonrió y se despidió, pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez, las cosas no eran como las imaginaba. Stear seguía estimándola y de cierta forma le reprocho por su actual comportamiento, el cual incluso le perdono poniendo a Terry como pretexto.

Quizá Peter, Anne Marie y Margueritte también pensaban igual, quizá si volvía a mostrarse alegre ellos volverían a hablarle, a convivir con ella, a hacer planes para salir a divertirse. Quizá si buscaba a Terry, podría ser igual o incluso mejor. Pero quizá era mejor hacer caso a Stear y tratar de intentar olvidarlo, dejar de extrañarlo; tal vez podría dejarlo atrás. Solo quizá...

**XXX**

Chicas; hoy vengo con toda la intención de saludar a dos amigas en específico.

**Lizzig**; adelantándome y **FL Rowe**; un poquito atrasada.

Amigas mías; les dejo el saludo por aqui, no muy segura de si me leerán en estos días.

En fin. Hoy les traje el capítulo en donde al fin Albert regresa a la trama. Yo sé que quizá habrá algunas especulaciones y comentarios al respecto, pero estoy segura de que no todas imaginan la forma en que realmente lo he reintroducido; aunque quizá tambien haya quienes no estén del todo de acuerdo.

Por ahora y dado que no me queda más que decir, solo me resta dar las gracias a todas, por su lectura y comentarios.

**Ale samayoa, nayelli, guest, Candymoon, LizvetArdray, Rubi, Josie, Eva Maria, Lucy Luz, Clau Claudita, Monica Silva, Lety Herreray Elle Sakura.**

Besos a todas, les deseo un espléndido fin de semana y por supuesto, nos leemos el próximo lunes ;)

_4tardecer - Monse_


	56. LVI LO DIFICIL QUE ES PERDONAR

**LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ACEPTAR**

—Me gustaría invitar a Candy al estreno —comento Archie, buscando una segunda opinión—. Aunque no nos ha dicho nada, es obvio que ellos terminaron su relación y eso me hace creer que tal vez no quiera. Ella es muy distinta y eso me hace dudar.

—Si quieres; hazlo. Ya veremos cómo reacciona —sugirió sin dejar de caminar.

—Quizá mi hermano también quiera ir. Crees que Candy haya logrado hablar con él?

—Te lo prometió —se detuvo y tomo asiento en una de las bancas fuera del hospital—. Si aún no lo ha hecho, pronto lo hará.

—Has planeado alguna actividad para estos días?

—No. Imaginaba que sería Candy quien nos guiaría por la ciudad. Pero tal parece que no la conoce bien

—Sí. Es un poco decepcionante.

**xxx**

Ese día fue complicado para la rubia, y no por las circunstancias laborales; más bien resulto ser así debido a su lucha emocional. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo el mostrarse más accesible, pero de alguna forma aún no comprendía, seguía resistiéndose. No obstante, durante el almuerzo fue Peter quien más noto ese ligero debate.

A las dos en punto la enfermera ya tenía todo listo para su salida, en esta ocasión lo único que le retraso fue su relevo que parecía más lenta de lo común; o tal vez solo era su propia ansiedad la que le hizo creerlo así.

Una vez se cambió el uniforme, el pelirrojo la detuvo fuera de los vestidores.

—Hola, primor —estaba recargado junto a la puerta.

—Pet; tengo prisa.

—Solo regálame cinco minutos —pidió.

—Que sea rápido —accedió.

—Rápido?

—Sí —sonrió.

—Tratare —bromeó con algo de nerviosismo; pues aunque imaginaba que ella seguía sin tener novio, no estaba seguro—. Qué harás esta noche?

—No sé —solo sabía que estaría con sus amigos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que harían—. Por qué?

—Porque si no sabes; yo puedo resolver ese dilema.

—Y cómo? —le agradó el juego del cirujano.

—Puedo llevarte a bailar. Conozco un buen lugar.

—Lo siento Pet; pero aunque suena divertido, no puedo.

—Claro. El novio —se mostró desilusionado.

—No. No tengo novio —aclaró con seguridad, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

—No?

—No.

—Entonces por qué no puedes?

—Es que vinieron a visitarme unos amigos, y sería de muy mala educación dejarlos plantados.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—Claro! —dio unos pasos y se detuvo—. Aunque; si prefieres dame la dirección y tal vez nos veamos allá.

—Sí! Por supuesto! —le agradó la idea y en seguida le dio las señas del lugar.

La enfermera se retiró pensando en cómo decirles los nuevos planes a sus amigos, aunque también esperaba que estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea. Una vez los localizo y saludo, caminaron juntos .

Estaba feliz, después de las semanas tan desastrosas y solitarias, volvía a mostrarse contenta. Dentro de su algarabía les contó de su conversación con Stear, la invitación que les había hecho y con una extraña motivación, también les hablo de la petición que acaban de hacerle.

—Es perfecto! —la animo Archie—. Tenías Muy bien escondido a ese tal Pet —ironizó—. Ni siquiera en tus cartas lo mencionaste.

—No te confundas —sonrió—. No es lo que insinúas. Es solo un amigo, un compañero del trabajo.

—Yo no estaría tan feliz por la invitación de una simple amiga —contraatacó el rubio.

—Pueden creer lo que quieran —fingió molestia—. Yo sé que somos amigos; y punto. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa; ok? —el par que le acompañaba rió y la complacieron.

De un día para el otro todo parecía diferente. Archie estaba más tranquilo; seguro de que pronto volvería a tener contacto con su añorado hermano. Candy también se mostraba cambiada; no cabía duda de que aquella visita era el remedio de su estado emocional y de hecho, esperaba ansiosa el momento de ir al salón de baile, donde habría alguien esperándola. Y Albert; él seguía inquieto.

Hace tiempo que ninguno tenía una noche divertida; y con la intención de alargarla, salieron temprano y justo cuando la oscuridad había hecho acto de presencia, fue cuando llegaron a esa especie de bar o discoteca. La pista estaba invadida por varias parejas que en ese instante bailaban al compás de la animada música, las mesas alrededor se encontraban ocupadas por algunos grupos de personas que disfrutaban de la velada y la barra contaba con algún que otro solitario, que con bebida en mano, inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de alguna chica que quisiera bailar.

—Ya habías venido? —preguntó el castaño, una vez que encontraron una mesa libre.

—No! —era honesta—. Ni siquiera se bailar así.

—Y tu amigo?

—No sé. Quizá aún no llega.

Nada empañaría esa noche, de eso estaba segura. A pesar de su torpeza al bailar, lo hacía; ya fuera con Archie o Albert, y cada vez que regresaban a su mesa era para conversar; y por qué no?, para también disfrutar de alguna bebida o un cigarrillo.

**xxx**

En otro punto de la ciudad, Terry jugaba con una pelota de tenis; la aventaba a la pared de su alcoba, la atrapaba y volvía a empezar. A pesar de ser los días previos al estreno, el ensayo había terminado temprano y no tenía o no quería hacer nada más.

—Terry —se asomó Scott a su alcoba—. Esta noche voy a salir. Vienes?

—A dónde vas?

—Invite a mi novia a bailar —sonrió.

—Entonces no. Lo último que quiero es ser mal tercio —estaba demasiado serio.

—No seas aguafiestas! —entro y le quitó la pelota—. Podrías encontrar pareja y divertirte un poco.

—Gracias; pero ya te dije que no. Además, estoy agotado y...

—Y tienes que concentrarte en el personaje —se burló—. Claro! Si eso prefieres; sigue divirtiéndote con tu tonto juego —le regreso la pelota y salió.

A pesar de que el actor se molestó, no hizo nada al respecto. Dejo su distracción a un lado y busco su armónica. Solo pasaron diez minutos antes de que se fastidiará y con una nueva idea en mente, vistió su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía incluso que quizá había salido en vano y que muy probablemente la chica a quien iba a visitar estaría dormida, trabajando o en caso de encontrarla, seguramente sería rechazado, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella y si era afortunado; cenaría con ella e intentaría volver a hacerla su novia.

Las dudas aparecieron justo cuando estaba por entrar y en un impulso trato de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—De nuevo por aquí? —le detuvo el mismo señor que lo había recibido cuando fue con el inventor.

—Si —balbuceó—. Estoy buscando a...

—A la misma chica de la otra vez —el ojiazul asintió—. Lamento decirle que no está; salió por la tarde y llevaba equipaje.

—Sabe a dónde fue? —no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado y creer que había dejado la ciudad o se había vuelto a mudar.

—No joven; no dijo nada y no estamos acostumbrados a preguntar.

—Claro —estaba decepcionado—. Le agradezco su... —no sabía que hacer—. Lamento la molestia.

—No hay porque y buena noche.

El actor comenzó a caminar sin saber un rumbo, llego al hospital y se sentó, esperando a que alguna idea llegara; no quería regresar al apartamento y tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para ir a bailar, menos ahora. Reviso los alrededores, conocía perfectamente el lugar; casi frente a él estaba el bar, y sin meditarlo más, se dirigió ahí con el único objetivo de desahogarse un poco con el alcohol.

—Qué tal, Terry? —lo saludaron cuando acababa de pedir la segunda ronda de ron.

—Inventor —no esperaba verlo en un sitio así—. Qué haces aquí?

—No —rió—. Qué haces tú, aquí?

—No importa —recibió su orden y pidió otro más—. Cualquier estupidez que haga carece de importancia.

—Anne Marie hizo turno doble y la estoy esperando —sonrió.

—Aquí?

—Cuando iba llegando, te vi entrar y pensé en saludarte —una pausa se hizo, mientras jugaba con su vaso y el de anteojos pedía una bebida para él.

—Y Candy? —se sorprendió a sí mismo, preguntando de esa manera tan directa.

—No creo que sirvan para llevar —bromeó, pero al ver que el actor se mantenía serio, suspiró y hablo con honestidad—. No está tan bien como quisiéramos.

—Ella...

—La viniste a buscar o lo negaras?

—No la encontré.

—Regresara el lunes.

—A dónde fue?

—No me dijo nada —mintió—. Pero sinceramente espero ya no verte por estos rumbos —el actor lo miro incrédulo y molesto—. Al menos no, con estas intenciones.

—Y cuáles crees que son mis "intenciones"?

—Viniste a buscarla —repitió—. Déjala tranquila. Lo necesita.

—Es mejor que me vaya —indignado, se levando de golpe, puso un billete en la barra, ingirió el último trago y salió—. Fue bueno verte —el frío de la calle le afecto un poco, pero aun así trató de caminar aprisa.

**xxx**

Mientras eso sucedía un pelirrojo entraba a otro bar, reviso el lugar con calma y sonrió al encontrar a la rubia que buscaba; poco le importó que estuviera acompañada de dos caballeros, al fin y al cabo, eran "amigos". Sonriente y complacido, se acercó a esa mesa.

—Buena noche —saludo y se presentó—. Soy Peter Watson.

—Pet! —Candy se alegró, confirmando de quien se trataba—. Deja que te presente. Es el Archivald Cornwell —lo señaló.

—Mucho gusto —asintió.

—Y él es Albert Andrew.

—Para servirle.

—Un placer.

—No te quedes ahí. Siéntate —pidió la enfermera, queriendo ser amable.

Una extraña situación se llevó a cabo; pues a ninguno de los Andrew le agradó ese nuevo amigo. Pero ella parecía estar tranquila y al inicio no se percató de ello. Conversaron de forma tensa y después de algunos minutos, el recién llegado saco a bailar a la pecosa.

—Prefiero a Grandchester que a este —una vez solos, Archie pidió otra bebida.

—Sí —rió el otro—. Yo también.

—Es un engreído. Y no digo que Terry no lo sea; pero este es aún peor.

—No exageres. No es para tanto. Qué salgan a bailar no quiere decir que se van a casar. O sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero si eso es lo que se propone; yo seré el primero en oponerme.

—Stear debe conocerlo mejor. Cuando lo veamos, le preguntaremos su opinión respecto a este tipo. Pero si está aquí, quiere decir que no es tan malo.

—Algo me dice que mi hermano ni siquiera lo conoce —sentenció.

**xxx**

En algún momento de la noche Scott había llegado junto con su novia Carol. En la pista había muchas parejas bailando, lo cual ocasionaba que la visibilidad desde su mesa fuera limitada, pero eso era lo de menos para él que estaba ahí para divertirse y no para disfrutar la vista.

El actor estaba notablemente alegre; entre amigos, tragos, bromas y algunas canciones que quiso bailar con su pareja. Pero fue justo en uno de esos instantes, mientras estaba en la pista, cuando chocó de espalda con un caballero notablemente elegante, que a su vez bailaba con una rubia que le pareció conocida.

—Es Candy —murmuró cuando regresaba de la pista y aprovechaba para fijarse bien en aquella chica.

A partir de ese instante el muchacho estuvo lo más al pendiente posible de las acciones de la enfermera. Se dio cuenta de cómo paso de estar con dos hombres a tener la compañía de tres, notó que llego a bailar con todos, que se divertía, bebía y fumaba, pero sobre todo se percató de cierta cercanía con el que se veía era el mayor de todos.

Cuando se marchó, ese grupo aún seguía disfrutando de la velada. Fue a dejar a su novia hasta las puertas de su casa y de ahí se dirigió a su apartamento, durante el trayecto meditaba en si su compañero debía enterarse de aquello que vio o si lo mejor sería no decirle nada; después de todo ella ya no era la novia de Grandchester.

Llego a la puerta de su edificio, tratando de evitar juzgar a la ojiverde y luchando contra la idea de ser desleal a su amigo. Sin duda pensaba que al no decirle nada lo estaba traicionando, pero también creía que para contarle acerca de eso, le era necesario confirmar su información; después de todo, la rubia parecía ser una chica decente y le agradaba, aunque no había llegado a conocerla bien.

Su conclusión; esperaría.

**xxx**

La noche se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, horas en que tuvieron que escuchar la soberbia charla del médico; horas en las que incluso Candy se aburrió.

Un bostezo de la rubia fue la clave que esperaban para salir del lugar. Al final de cuentas algo, o mejor dicho, alguien habían opacado la velada. Así; un poco alcoholizados, el trio Andrew regreso a casa

—Ya no lo soportaba —ya afuera, admitió la rubia, haciéndolos reír—. Qué bueno ya salimos. Por qué no nos fuimos antes?

—Pensé que te agradaba —puntualizó el rubio.

—En realidad nunca me ha agradado mucho. Pero ahora ya cambie de opinión —volvieron a reír y siguieron el camino en uno de los carruajes que esperaban fuera del local—. Que bueno que solo somos amigos, no tan cercanos.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Archie fue el primero en retirarse a su alcoba; pero Candy aún no estaba tan cansada y convenció al rubio de quedarse con ella un rato más. Fue así como Albert sirvió otro par de tragos, le dio uno a ella, que encendiendo un cigarrillo, lo acepto y con temor comenzó a hablar de aquellos asuntos que creía, aún tenían pendientes

—Quién diría que terminaríamos así?

—Cómo? —al inicio no entendió lo que la rubia quería decir.

—Hace más de un año, casi dos, todos esperaban que nosotros nos casáramos; y ahora...

—Esas cosas pasan —comenzaba a sospechar de que se trataría la conversación.

—Sí; pero... Hasta hace un mes, ni siquiera sabias donde estaba.

—Nos preocupaste; pero confiamos en que estarías bien.

—No estaba bien —suspiro—. En esos días aún creía que Terry estaba...

—Pero vino a buscarte.

—Sí. Y lo eché todo a perder.

—Tú? —comenzaba a incomodarse con ese tema, pero era notorio que ella quería hablar—. Qué pudiste haber hecho?

—Qué no hice! —ironizó—. Y por cierto, a ti también te debo una disculpa.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse —irremediablemente comenzaba a recordar—. Nunca debí haber actuado así cuando Terry apareció en Chicago por primera vez.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero yo tampoco debí haber escapado como lo hice —tomo un trago de su vaso y continúo—. Ahora tengo una idea más clara de lo que debiste haber pasado cuando no me encontraste.

—Fue horrible —admitió con cierta mezcla de recelo y tranquilidad—. No sabía que pensar, donde buscarte o como estabas. Llegue a creer que enloquecería y después; después todo sucedió tan rápido, tan...

—Tan extremo? —completo al ver que el rubio no tenía palabras para describirlo.

—Perdiste demasiado por mi culpa.

—No. Perdí demasiado por mi necedad, por ser tan terca e inconsciente.

—Pequeña; no creo que...

—Es completamente cierto —le interrumpió—. Me ha costado mucho admitirlo; pero al fin he abierto los ojos y ahora soy consciente de cuales fueron mis errores. Ahora no solo veo lo malo que hicieron los demás, también me doy cuenta de cuales de estos fueron mi responsabilidad.

Un prolongado silencio se instaló entre aquel par; cada uno pensando en el mismo tema, pero desde su propia perspectiva. Uno se daba cuenta de que el cambio en la enfermera iba más allá de lo que había supuesto, y la otra nuevamente meditaba en cómo es que había llegado a esas conclusiones.

—Jamás debí culparte de nada —en algún momento Candy volvió a romper el silencio.

—Aun así admito que aunque me llevo tiempo, igual que tú, finalmente he aceptado que tuve parte de culpa y también que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

—Albert; dime algo. Alguna vez llegaste a pensar en... —no se atrevía y no sabía cómo hacer esa pregunta— En...

—Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y en el hijo que pudimos haber tenido. Si es lo que quieres preguntar.

—Sí —le agradó saberlo, aunque no era todo lo que le interesaba en ese instante—. Pero alguna vez me culpaste por haberlo perdido?

—No. Nunca. Más bien me culpaba a mí mismo; aún a veces sigo sintiéndome culpable por haber ayudado a que se diera esa situación. Pero ya entendí y perdone —hizo una pausa—. Lo único que hoy en día me consuela, es saber que tenías a alguien que velará por ti.

—Terry...

—Él, Stear y Annie te ayudaron en esos días. Pero sí; sobre todo Terry.

—Nunca dejó de apoyarme.

—Y se lo agradezco, a pesar de todo.

—Yo también; jamás dejare de agradecérselo. Pero las cosas no salieron bien con él y ahora...

—No quisiera entrometerme; pero me resulta intrigante. Cuando mencionaste en tu carta que estaba contigo; pensé que todo iba bien.

—A veces creo que no estoy segura de lo que paso y otras... Es que no me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía por mí, sino hasta que fue muy tarde. No lo valore. Albert; fui egoísta y no lo quería admitir.

—Tú lo amas?

—Sí; pero no lo merezco.

—No digas eso.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Estoy seguro de que si intentas buscarlo y hablar con él; tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que...

—Yo no estoy tan segura —le interrumpió—. Lo arruine todo.

—Candy; soy mayor que tú y tengo un poco más de experiencia. Hazme caso. Búscalo, habla con él. Estoy seguro de que, si sus sentimientos son sinceros, accederá. Piénsalo.

—Lo dices porque si en su momento yo te hubiera buscado...

—Así es —suspiró—. Lo digo por eso.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —el empresario sonrió y se estiró hasta alcanzar su mano, la cual estrecho fuerte—. En verdad te lo agradezco.

A Candy le había tomado demasiado tiempo; sin embargo ahora sabía que en realidad no era tan fuerte como se imaginaba, que siempre había necesitado la ayuda de los demás y que todos la valoraban tanto, como para hacerlo, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente, algo que ella había organizado, aunque solo fuera un abrazo o unas palabras de apoyo.

Charlaron largo y sin rencores, conscientes de que el pasado estaba ahí y por más doloroso que fuera no podían borrarlo; lo estaban aceptando. Ahora Candy sonreía con el orgullo de saber que le habían ayudado a superar sus dificultades, pero también sabiendo que ella había hecho la mayor parte.

Ya solo le restaba disculparse con Terry; si es que accedía a verla y hablar, pero sobre todo, si es que tenía el valor suficiente para ir a buscarlo.

**XXX**

Amigas! Como siempre; les agradezco de todo corazón.

Yo sé que mis fics son muy raros y tienen el enorme defecto de que, una de dos, o son muy largos o son muy cortos. Además, claro, de que tienen mucho de mi.

**Aqui a: Ale Samayoa, a las dos chicas que firmaron como Guest, Josie y LizvetArdray**

**En facebook a: Lucy, Olenka, Monyca, Kenia, Eva Maria y Clau.**

Chicas; de verdad les agradezco todo y comprendo si es que llegan a aburrirse, a desesperarse e incluso a desilusionarse con lo que escribo. Después de todo, estoy tratando con los personajes que alguien más creo y de verdad eso es muy difícil para mi; no hay como trabajar con lo propio.

Hoy me despido ademas de con los usuales besos y abrazos; deseándoles un excelente inicio de mes, felicitando a las fans de Anthony que lleguen a entrar por aquí.

Y como mi señora madre me dijo alguna vez (ademas de que ha sido algo que suele escucharse de personas que ponen el alma en sus creaciones):

**Lo que más debe gustarte de escribir; es que no tratas de complacer a nadie, solo a ti misma. Porque lo que escribes es lo que realmente hay en tu corazón. Asi que no debe importante la opinión de los otros, ni siquiera la mía.**

O algo así decía porque siempre fue la primera a quien leía en cuanto terminaba de escribir cualquier cosa y a pesar de mis protestas, siempre sucedía lo mismo; se quedaba dormida...

_4tardecer - Monse_

P. D.: Debido a que finalmente ya tengo trabajo, no les doy fecha de cuando haré la siguiente publicación; sin embargo les aseguro que no pasara de la próxima semana.


	57. LVII VENGANZA 1

**VENGANZA**

**I**

El frio de la tarde no era un obstáculo para realizar sus planes. Pasarían la velada en compañía de los LeLudec, y a pesar del nerviosismo, estaban ahí esperando a que los recibieran.

Anne Marie abrió la puerta y los saludo con una enorme sonrisa, sabía quiénes eran solo porque su hermano les informó de aquellas visitas. Los hizo pasar, se presentaron y también conocieron a Margueritte, quien pidió una disculpa en nombre de su hermano que aún no regresaba de trabajar.

Iniciaron la conversación hablando del clima, rompieron el hielo cuando cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a hablar del que estaba ausente, hasta que mientras tomaban un poco de té, teniendo ahora a Candy como tema; llego Stear.

Primero saludo a las damas, enseguida a Albert y finalmente se dirigió a su hermano, a quien sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo.

—Qué alegría verte hermano! —Archie no pudo evitar la euforia—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y...

—No exageres! —jugó el inventor—. Solo me creíste muerto y después; enojado.

Fue así como iniciaron esa reconciliación, sabiendo que poco a poco todo iba tomando su lugar y los lazos que siempre habían mantenido unidos a los Andrew se volvía a fortalecer, quizá ahora con mayor estabilidad.

El grupo cenó entre bromas y anécdotas de la infancia, entre lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, entre esa confianza renovada y el entusiasmo por volver a conocerse.

Fue en un instante cuando Archie acompañó al de anteojos, que también quiso saber su opinión acerca de ir todos al teatro, más específicamente, a ver actuar a Terry y tratar de limar asperezas con él.

—No me agrada la idea —respondió con sinceridad—. Pero si Candy quiere ir, que lo dudo, entonces vayamos. Aunque de todas formas nosotros ya habíamos pensado hacerlo.

—Le preguntaré más tarde. Puede que no acepte, pero nunca se sabe.

Antes de marcharse, la invitación para que fueran a la residencia, fue hecha; un "quizá" fue la respuesta que de cierta forma dejo abierta la posibilidad de una mayor convivencia, y en caso de que aceptaran, para persuadirlos de ir algún día a Chicago con ellos.

Ya de regreso, aún entusiasmado y a pesar de la mirada reprocharte del rubio, Archie hizo la invitación a Candy, quien después de meditarlo bien, respondió.

—Crees que sea prudente? —se dirigió al mayor.

—Es tu decisión.

—Me encantaría ir, de hecho, pensaba ir; mezclarme entre la gente y no estar en un palco.

—Terry se alegrará de verte —insistió el castaño.

—En serio lo crees?

—Estoy seguro.

—Te aseguro que aunque no se anime a buscarte, apreciará el gesto —completo el empresario.

—Pero no tengo nada que ponerme —pretextó después de un rato—. Mis vestidos son demasiado sencillos y...

—Eso es lo de menos —Archie no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta—. Te llevaré de compras —meditó por un instante y prosiguió—. Es más; mañana iremos de compras y llevaremos también a mis nuevas hermanas.

—Pero Archie!

—Sin peros, gatita. Eso haremos. Todos los Andrew en busca de la mejor ropa de la ciudad.

—No las consientas tanto —bromeó Albert.

—No importa. No creo tener suficiente dinero, como para un vestido así —pretexto la rubia.

—Y quien dice que tú lo pagarás?

—Pero...

—Será un regalo de nuestra parte, para todos ustedes —concluyó Albert.

**xxx**

Las hermanas LeLudec estaban sorprendidas con aquellos vestidos; solo en sueños habían imaginado tener algo así y poder probarse tantos diseños. Era una especie de idilio para ellas, que por primera vez lucían como algo que nunca habían sido, y que a su pesar, solo duraría esa noche.

—En un palco? —preguntó Stear. Mientras se medía un elegante traje.

—Ya reservamos —confirmo su hermano—. No se pueden negar.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Es como volver al pasado; cuando en Chicago solíamos ir una y otra vez a esa clase de eventos.

—Has considerado el regresar con nosotros? —se aventuró el rubio—. Los LeLudec serán siempre bienvenidos; ahora son parte de la familia.

—Candy no querrá ir. Y alguien tiene que quedarse a...

—A cuidarla? —ironizó el otro hermano—. Ella no necesita que nadie la cuide.

—Eso es muy cierto. Aun así alguien debe quedarse para acompañarla, apoyarla y estar cerca para escucharla y darle ánimos cuando lo necesite.

Archivald no tenía argumento alguno para objetar esa declaración. Estaban seguros de que la rubia no regresaría, permanecería en esa ciudad, aún si se quedaba sola. Stear tenía razón, pero al menos podían habitar en la propiedad que ellos poseía en aquella ciudad, dejar de pagar renta y en caso de que accediera; disfrutar de las comodidades que les ofrecía la familia.

—Al menos podrían mudarse a la residencia —se atrevió a pedir—. Estarán mejor ahí; podrían...

—Crees que no puedo con los gastos de mi familia? —se molestó.

—No quise decir eso.

—Hay personas que logran sobrevivir con menos, a pesar de ser más.

—Yo me refiero a que estarían más estables, el no pagar renta será un gasto menos, también podrías trabajar menos y no sé... Podrías tener más tiempo y espacio por si deseas inventar algo.

—Inventar algo? —suspiró sin querer admitir que hace mucho no inventaba nada y cambio el tema—. Llevare este; es el que me queda mejor.

**xxx**

Solo faltaban cinco días; cinco días para el estreno, cinco días para volver a entrar a un teatro, cinco días de trabajo, cinco días para poder seguir lidiando con su inseguridad, cinco días para volver a ver a Terry.

En eso estaba pensando ese lunes por la mañana, cuando Pet la saludo y ella solo respondió con un evasivo "hola; estoy ocupada". Si de algo estaba segura, es que ahora sería aún más insistente; pero era su culpa, ella había aceptado la invitación para salir a bailar, y lo hizo sin conocerlo bien, sin imaginar el resultado.

Por más empeño que ponía, no lograba evadirlo y a la hora en que terminaba su descanso, no pudo evitarlo al encontrarlo en un pasillo.

—Sigues ocupada? —sonreía de manera demasiado boba, o así lo percibió ella—. O ahora si podemos charlar un poco?

—No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas; eso es todo —trató de ser gentil.

—Malinterpretar?

—Sí. Lo del viernes fue porque; tú sabes, por mis amigos. Para llevarlos a que se divirtieran un poco; eso es todo.

—Y?

—Y qué?

—Vamos; primor! Estabas más que emocionada —se alteró, sin llegar a gritar.

—Pero no por ti.

—Vas a decir que si yo no hubiera estado con ustedes; la habrías pasado mejor?

—Por supuesto. Resultaste tan insistente como siempre.

—De qué forma?

—Tratando de conquistarme. Y entérate de una vez, que estoy cansada de eso. Es tan difícil de entender? No estoy interesada en ti —puntualizó—. Nunca lo he estado. Y ahora que te conozco mejor, créeme; nunca lo estaré.

—Ahora me conoces mejor?

—Lo suficiente, como para saber que eres un hipócrita.

—No te atrevas a hablarle así! —comenzaba a enojarse—. No sabes quién soy, ni de lo que soy capaz...

—Pues tú tampoco —le interrumpió, reacomodo su cofia y se dispuso a seguir su camino—. Y no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, ni mucho menos a sentir algo por ti.

—Primor; ya estoy harto de tu juego y tus coqueteos. Puedo hacer que te echen de este hospital —la detuvo.

—Inténtalo —lo retó con una fría mirada—. Puedo conseguir trabajo en cualquier otro lado.

—Si sigues siendo necia y no aceptas nada conmigo; me encargaré de que no sea así.

—Eso quiero verlo —se burló y se marchó.

Simplemente ya estaba cansado de ella.

Y ella lo estaba retando; sin duda alguna eso era un reto, y él se encargaría de hacerla arrepentirse, de que regresara humillada a pedirle perdón; y si para ello tenía que mover todas sus influencias, lo haría, sin duda, sin compasión y arrastrando con ella a todos sus conocidos.

**xxx**

A mitad de la semana, la primera en sufrir las consecuencias de aquella amenaza, fue Anne Marie. Sin motivo alguno fue despedido, no se imaginaba la realidad; pero esa misma tarde Candy se enteró de lo sucedido e instintivamente supo quién era el responsable de eso y que no sería la única.

—Te lo advertí —antes de alcanzar la salida, el pelirrojo se le acercó bloqueándole el paso.

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

—Si quieres que ayude a la otra —bufó—. Ya sabes que hacer.

—Haz lo que quieras; pero no las involucres —pidió.

—Eres tú quien las involucró.

—No puedo creer que seas tan ruin.

—Y aun no has visto nada.

—No aceptaré, no importa lo que intentes; no conseguirás nada. Y ahora qué sé quien eres en realidad; menos.

—Explícale eso a ellas, cuando no tengan trabajo y no las contraten en ningún lado.

—Lo haré. Y te aseguro que me apoyaran.

Casi era el fin de semana y aun así la francesa intento buscar empleo, sin éxito; no había duda de que el pelirrojo estaba cumpliendo su palabra y la rubia solo podía esperar a que pronto Maggie estuviera en la misma situación.

**xxx**

Mientras todos se alistaban para su salida al teatro, Candy no podía evitar la mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, preocupación; no sabía qué hacer para contraatacar al cirujano y no quería recurrir a Albert, pero era consciente de que no tendría opción. También estaba nerviosa y emocionada; al fin volvería a ver a su castaño ex prometido, no sabía si podría actuar con naturalidad o si terminaría por destruir el poco cariño que quizá aún sentía por ella.

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo, tanto que al llegar se le figuro demasiado corto. Estando en el palco, tomó asiento entre Albert y Stear, no dejaba de jugar con la sortija de compromiso que por esa noche llevaba puesta, le sudaban las manos, se sintió un poco mareada y con nauseas; pero solo era ansiedad o eso creyó.

—Tranquila —murmuró el de anteojos a su lado—. Trata de respirar; comienzas a verte pálida.

—Yo... Es que...

—Relájate. Ya va a empezar —finalizo la charla cuando en el escenario se abrió el telón.

Poco a poco la calma volvió a ella, quien a pesar de seguir jugando con sus manos; prestaba atención.

La naturalidad de Terry era esplendida; un motivo más para sentirse orgullosa de él y también para extrañarlo.

—No creí que fuera una obra tan fuerte —la rubia admitió durante el intermedio.

—Ahora sabemos que no solo puede interpretar a Shakespeare —sonrió el rubio, deteniendo a un camarero.

—Sí. Crees que quiera verme?

—No lo dudo, tal vez ya sepa que estas aquí.

No podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Terry había buscado dentro de las butacas, en la zona más accesible, sabía que las posibilidades de que sus amigos fueran, no eran demasiadas; pero nunca imagino que ellos estarían en uno de los palcos. Había esperado verla, que se presentara y se enorgulleciera de su trabajo; pero al no encontrarla lo único que obtuvo fue la seguridad de que jamás le perdonaría por todo lo que le reprocho, por su traición y la manera en que había terminado con ella. Sin esperanza alguna fue como regreso al escenario, triste y cabizbajo, pero siempre profesional.

Como todo estreno, sin importar la ciudad o el tipo de arte; terminando la función habría una recepción donde recibirían a la prensa y celebrarían el éxito de la ocasión.

Terry no pensaba ni quería asistir, pero debía hacerlo. Fue por ello que en cuanto termino la obra, después de recibir tantos aplausos, halagos y felicitaciones; se encerró en su camerino, se cambió de ropa y espero hasta que el bullicio de la gente desapareciera. No deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba que notaran su decepción.

**xxx**

Candy había insistido en verlo esa misma noche, y sabiendo que a pesar de que se negaran ella haría todo lo posible por encontrarse con el actor; así que los Andrew no tenían otra opción más que esperarla a escasos metros del tumulto. Veía a otros actores salir y retirarse, pero no a Terry.

—Scott! —gritó al verlo—. Scott! —él se acercó lo más que pudo.

—Qué haces aquí? —la tomó de la mano para ayudarla.

—Necesito hablar con él —le informó en cuanto se libraron un poco de la no tan escasa multitud.

—No creo que sea posible.

—Ayúdame a entrar —suplicó—. Por favor; necesito hablar con él.

El gentío no cedía, el actor no sabía si el ayudarla seria lo correcto, y la mirada de la rubia solo lo confundía aún más.

Al tardar demasiado y no poder ver nada; Albert se acercó para buscarla. Entre empujones, pisotones y gritos, llego hasta donde estaba ese par, que al parecer no hacía un solo movimiento.

—Candy! —gritó Albert, pasando la última barrera.

—Scott; por favor —insistió la enfermera, solo dando un vistazo al otro.

—Quién es él? —preguntó al reconocer al rubio como uno de los acompañantes de la enfermera en el salón de baile.

—Es de mi familia —le resulto un dato curioso; sin embargo eso quería decir que Terry también lo conocía.

—Bien —finalmente cedió después de pensar bien, tanto en el empresario, como en lo que estaba por hacer—. Vamos por aquí.

Los guio de regreso a la puerta de camerinos, el guardia los dejo entrar gracias a que Scott había argumentado que eran sus amigos, aunque a pesar de ello Albert tuvo que esperar; y deseándole suerte, vio a la rubia perdiéndose al caminar entre los pasillos

—Esto lo hago solo por ustedes —explicaba el actor—. Estimo mucho a Terry, aunque es demasiado testarudo, pero también es un buen tipo.

—Lo sé —sonreía siguiéndole de cerca.

—Yo me quedo aquí —se detuvo—. Sigue hasta el próximo pasillo, vira a la derecha y en la segunda puerta a la derecha; ahí lo encontrarás. Y Candy; no tardes demasiado y no vayas a ir de curiosa por el teatro.

—Gracias, Scott; no lo haré —lo abrazó.

—Una última cosa.

—Si?

—Si te preguntan, no me menciones. Yo no te traje. Es solo por precaución.

—Descuida. Yo ni siquiera te he visto —aseguro, sonrió y espero hasta que desapareciera de su vista.

Albert vio regresar al joven y una vez lo tuvo enfrente, le pregunto por la ojiverde; recibió no solo esa información, sino también las instrucciones de cómo encontrar el camerino, aunque quizá eso no le sería demasiado útil, pues él debía esperar y el guardia estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Justo cuando la enfermera doblo la última esquina, una femenina voz la detuvo. Sabía de quien se trataba, sabía que no sería nada bueno y sabía que tendría que perder el tiempo enfrentándola.

—Veo que vienes a rogarle —hablo con total fastidio y altanería—. Pero no te servirá demasiado. Hagas lo que hagas, no regresara contigo. Si quisiera ya te habría buscado, en lugar de quedarse a mi lado.

**XXX**

Chicas; agradezco a todas por seguir conmigo a pesar de todo, agradezco su apoyo y sus palabras de aliento. Créanme que no es nada fácil trabajar con personajes a los que se tiene uno que acatar. De verdad, vaya que mi estilo no concuerda demasiado con la esencia de Candy.

**Agradezco especialmente a:**

**Ale Samayoa, NaThouDeLiDoux, Josie, Rubi, Sandy, LizbetArdray y NENAFELIX desde fanfiction.**

**A mi querida Kenia, a Lety, Lucy Luz, Tefa Peña, Eva Maria, Clau Claudita y Olenka desde el face.**

Queridas amigas mias; hoy no estoy segura de que mas debo agregar. La capricornio que soy ha estado de un humor muy poco comunicativo, la melancolía que le identifica ha estado en conflicto y su usual rebeldía quiere salir y hacerse valer; supongo que es porque se ha sentido amenazada. Admito que mi situación actual no es del todo favorable, aunque de salud he estado regular y como siempre; todo influye. Lo único bueno es que por ahora estoy trabajando.

En fin. En este instante en que pienso con un poquito mas claridad de lo normal, creo que solo puedo decirles que no he logrado avanzar con "Lágrimas Oscuras" (aunque la verdad no es el único fic con ese problema), pues siento que debo volver a escribir todo mi borrador y eso me llevara algo de tiempo, que por ahora, he decido no darle, pues tengo algunas otras ideas (nada relacionado con fics) que quiero explotar. De hecho tengo un proyecto que inicie este año y al que tambien necesito volver a ponerle un poco de atención y el nuevo trabajo en que me enrolle me toma todo el día y me deja completamente agotada.

Es decir; respecto a fics por ahora seguiré enfocada solo en este y en el de "año nuevo" que les traeré en diciembre y/o enero. Después, espero poder tomarme un tiempito antes de volver a escribir algo más para la pecas.

Ah! Casi me olvidaba! Tambien les confirmo, a partir de la próxima semana haré lo posible por publicar cada miércoles, que es los dias que me asignaron como descanso. Asi que a menos que tenga algún asunto importante que atender (como ayer) retrasare la publicación por un dia.

Sin más; les deseo una linda noche. Besos.

_4tardecer - Monse_


	58. LVIII VENGANZA II

**VENGANZA**

**II**

—Con una cualquiera como tú? —bufó—. Lo dudo.

—Una cualquiera quizá. Pero no soy una mojigata recatada; como otras —sonrió con malicia.

—Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? —rió—. Veo que lo que tienes de bonita, te falta de cerebro. Cuando quieras puedes ir al hospital; te conectare con los mejores neurólogos del lugar, aunque no creo que te sirva demasiado, pero de algo a nada...

—Estúpida! No eres más que una simple enfermerucha —se indignó—. No debería estar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo.

—Claro. No te preocupes —contraatacó—. Entiendo que alguien como tú debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Por supuesto.

—Déjame adivinar —fingió pensar—. Seducir a los novios de otras y pasar el día con un montón de maquillistas, intentando lucir perfecta y no la rata que en realidad eres —a cada nueva frase, la actriz se molestaba más y más.

—Y funciona! —alegó—. Por si no lo crees; la prueba está en tu "ex" novio. Por eso ya no está con una simplona como tú!

—Y como tú —contrario a la actriz, hablaba con tranquilidad—. Porque aunque trates de demostrar lo contrario, sabes muy bien que jamás; escuchaste? Jamás volverá a buscarte y al contrario de eso; él me ha buscado más de una vez... De hecho, ya perdí la cuenta...

Sin duda, no la creía capaz de responderle, como lo estaba haciendo. Esperaba que saliera corriendo tal y como lo había hecho en esa ocasión; frente al teatro, bajo la lluvia. Debía admitir que estaba perdiendo, que esa menuda rubia podía ser una difícil rival, pero ella tampoco se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Demostraría que también tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga; aunque estas no fueran ciertas.

—Entonces es por eso que dice estar fastidiado de ti? —fue un golpe bajo, que sin duda causó dolor—. Por tener que seguirte de un lado a otro. Hasta tuvo que dejar Broadway! Lo compadezco. Yo jamás haría algo así...

—Te creo. Tú no abandonarías una oportunidad como esa —suspiro—. Lo triste es que con declaraciones como esta, solo demuestras que eres incapaz de amar a alguien con tal intensidad. Me llamas mojigata, enfermerucha y quien sabe cuántas cosas más; pero lo que no sabes de mí, es lo que me hace ser una mujer valiosa y no alguien con un corazón mezquino; como el tuyo.

—Cállate! —con rabia, abofeteó a la rubia—. Quién te crees que eres, como para hablarme así? Yo soy una dama, una mujer de sociedad; y no una pobretona vulgar. Haré que te echen de aquí! Quién te crees que eres? —se preparó para darle una nueva bofetada; pero una masculina mano la detuvo, interrumpiendo su agresión.

—Ella es Candice White Andrew —sentencio quien intervino—. Mucho más dama que tú y con una influencia tal, que no solo puede hacer que te echen; también puede lograr que te despidan y que en cada compañía que te contraten suceda lo mismo.

En un descuido del guardia, Albert había logrado salir de ahí para ir a buscar a Candy. Era consciente de que quizá no la hallaría, creía que en ese instante ya estaría con el actor; pero contrario a eso, la escena que vio y los gritos que escuchaba, fueron suficiente explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y al ver que esa discusión estaba tornándose más violenta, apresuro el paso, hasta detener aquel segundo golpe.

—Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la actriz, conteniendo su ira

—Soy una persona que es capaz de destruirte por completo —respondió con solemnidad.

—Así que trajiste a tus amigos? —vio a la rubia con desprecio mientras bajaba la mano—. Ya sabía que eras una cobarde, pero no imaginaba cuánto.

—Y tú; una aprovechada.

—No vales mí tiempo —bufó y se dispuso a retirarse—. Anda; ve y suplícale, solo confirmarás mis palabras.

La vieron marcharse. Candy estaba más que incomoda, avergonzada y peor aun; ahora volvía a dudar. El rubio por su parte, no entendía lo que sucedía; sentía curiosidad, pero sabía que no debía preguntar.

—Vaya amigos te has conseguido —no quería decirlo, pero lo hizo—. Primero el doctor y ahora...

—Te lo agradezco; pero no debiste...

—Pero quise —le interrumpió—. De lo contrario, habrías acabado con ella y alguien debía defenderla —la hizo reír.

—Eso crees?

—Estabas más que dispuesta a estropear su fino peinado.

—No debí seguirle el juego —suspiro—. Vámonos.

—Ya viste a Terry?

—Ya no importa, Albert. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

La rubia comenzó a caminar, no quería pasar un minuto más ahí. Dubitativo, el rubio la siguió por el pasillo y sin saber que justo cuando salían de este, Terry salía de su camerino; quien a pesar de que dio solo un vistazo, los vio y creyó reconocerla.

El actor no se enteró de lo que había sucedido, había permanecido encerrado, casi ausente, observando solo a las manecillas de su reloj y bloqueando todo ruido exterior hasta casi quedarse dormido. Cuando al fin decidió que era hora de salir, bostezo, a paso lento llego al largo pasillo y se froto los ojos antes de continuar. Pero al volverlos a abrir creyó ver un espejismo, algo similar a lo que le había sucedido varios años atrás, en Rockstown.

Una señal. Eso no podía ser otra cosa; solo una señal. La indicación de que era momento para retomar su vida, hacer lo posible por volver a Broadway y esta vez seguir adelante con su vida, llevando a cuestas todos sus errores pasados.

—Candy... —pensó —. Que hermoso fue haberte conocido. Esta vez tratare de ser feliz, aunque no estés conmigo.

**xxx**

Había perdido; al fin lo aceptaba. A pesar de estar segura de que Kate había hablado con despecho y sin estar segura de nada; lo que dijo era cierto. Terry no la había vuelto a buscar y la única explicación que encontró fue que al fin lo había cansado con su actitud. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera la recibiría y solo causaría más problemas.

Pensativa, cansada, triste y en silencio; con el resto de los Andrew regreso a la residencia, donde una larga noche de insomnio sería su única compañía.

**xxx**

En la recepción Terry interpretaba un nuevo personaje; el de coprotagonista abierto a casi cualquier pregunta de la prensa. Pero solo estuvo ahí hasta que los periodistas se retiraron.

—Howie; escuchaste? Los Andrew presenciaron el estreno —comento uno de los socios.

—No lo sabía —admitió—. Espero que les haya gustado la puesta en escena y deseen invertir.

—Eso espero. Dicen que el mismísimo William se puso de pie al finalizar la obra —Kate, que estaba cerca, alcanzo a escuchar y con curiosidad se acercó.

—Debemos localizarlos y hacer negocios con ellos.

—Con quiénes? —preguntó la actriz para confirmar.

—Los Andrew.

—Los Andrew? Y ellos son importantes o algo así?

—Estas muy desinformada, querida Kate —agregó el socio—. Ellos son nada más y nada menos, que una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país.

—Fanfarronerías solamente! —se burló pensando en que la rubia solo había mentido al hacerle creer y pretender que era parte de dicha familia.

—Es mejor que estos asuntos nos los dejes a nosotros —sugirió Howard—. Tú dedícate a tu actuación y a lucir bien.

Sin palabras y con el orgullo un poco herido, pero aún más intrigada; se retiró.

Y si de verdad la enfermera era parte de esa familia? No. Alguien en esa posición, jamás trabajaría como enfermera y aunque quisiera, se lo negarían, la casarían con alguien de su misma clase social y no le permitirían estar con un actor como Terruce Grandchester, aunque este fuera alguien exitoso. Sin embargo no importaba ya; estaba segura de que jamás volvería a verla.

**xxx**

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila. Antes del almuerzo Albert se acercó a la rubia, insistió en hablar a solas con ella, la llevo hasta un pequeño salón de juegos ubicado en el sótano; no se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar. Acomodo la mesa de billar, tomo un par de tacos y le entregó uno.

—Yo no sé jugar —admitió con una mueca simpática.

—Entonces es un buen momento para que aprendas.

—No vinimos a esto o sí?

—No.

—Entonces dilo de una vez -pidió con voz seria—. Esto es por Kate, cierto?

—Kate?

—La chica de anoche —explicó.

—Lo que quiero que me digas, a fondo, es que fue lo que sucedió con Terry? —después de tomar aire, fue directo al grano.

—Terminamos —divago.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero eso fue todo. Ahora es obvio que hay más —la vio intentar hablar, pero no le dio oportunidad—. Candy, Candy, Candy; ya es más que obvio para todos. Y lo de anoche también. Quiero ayudarte, solo que para eso tienes que explicarme que fue lo que sucedió con él.

—Teníamos demasiados problemas y...

—Te engaño con ella? —comenzó a jugar.

—Sí —afirmó con un hilo de voz-. Pero...

—Ese desgraciado! —su nueva de indignación le asusto—. Dónde vive?

—Para qué quieres saber?

—Cómo que para qué? En este mismo instante pienso ir a partirle la cara!

—No! Por favor, no!

—Después de lo que hizo; lo defiendes?

—No todo fue su culpa —bajo la mirada.

—No? —ironizó—. Tú lo guiaste paso a paso? La elegiste para él o algo parecido?

—Por supuesto que no! —se indignó—. Sabes que jamás haría algo así!

—Entonces que hiciste? Esta vez quiero saberlo todo.

—Yo fui la primera en dejarlo —tardo en decir la primer palabra.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo —volvió a tomar aire antes de seguir—. Si fuste tú la que terminó con él; eso quiere decir que no te engaño. No crees?

—No —comenzaba a desesperarse; no quería hablar del tema—. Las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que parece. Yo estaba tan ocupada, que durante mucho tiempo lo evadí; seguíamos juntos pero... Es que estaba más cómoda sin él y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había causado con mi actitud; ya era muy tarde.

A pesar de la enredada explicación, ahora creía entender mejor él porque del cambio de actitud que mostraba la rubia. La charla que mantuvieron la semana anterior y su extraña melancolía. Todo sugería que esa relación acabo de una forma extraña, con resentimientos y culpas por parte de ambos; y a pesar de estar molesto por lo que hizo Terry, después de llegar a esa conclusión, ahora también quería hablar con él y escuchar su versión; aunque ello implicará entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Fue mi culpa —el silencio le incómodo y trato de explicarle—. Siempre he sido demasiado inconsciente e impulsiva.

—Ey! Ey! —la silencio y la abrazo—. Pequeña; no siempre podemos tener el control de todo. Estas cosas siempre pasan.

—Sí; ya me lo dijiste. Pero si al menos lo hubiera escuchado...

—Él hubiera no existe —se separó y la tomó del rostro—. Ya de nada sirve lamentarse; inclusive ya tomaste una decisión.

—Sí —fue su último murmullo.

—Deben estar esperándonos; vamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos. Más tarde podemos terminar de hablar al respecto.

—Albert; hay otro asunto que quisiera discutir contigo —se forzó a hablar.

—Te parece bien si lo hablamos después?

—Por supuesto. No hay que hacerlos esperar.

**xxx**

Peter había hablado con su padre y abuelo; el primero era director general del hospital en que trabajaba y el segundo era parte del comité de asociados. Fácilmente los había convencido de despedir al trio de enfermeras e informar el motivo de este a todos los hospitales y clínicas de la ciudad. Había argumentado negligencia en algunos casos y resistencia, por parte de ellas, a trabajar con algunos médicos; además de correr el rumor de que estaba supuestamente interesado en la rubia.

Pero el asunto no se quedaría ahí, el segundo paso a seguir era hacer de Grandchester un hazme reír, acabar con su carrera y demostrarle a la rubiecilla que él no se andaba con rodeos.

La siguiente parada que hizo fue en casa de uno de sus tíos; y quien lo recibió estaba más que dispuesta a apoyarlo, a pesar de que hasta ese momento se enteró de esos amigos en común. Luego de explicar el avance que llevaba en su venganza y recibir nuevas ideas para proseguir, fueron directamente a hablar con el padre de esta y así sembrar cizaña en contra del actor.

—Tío; sé que eres inversionista de la compañía en que trabaja Kate.

—Así es —contestó el anciano—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tiene que ver. Se trata de Terruce Grandchester.

—Explícate —pidió.

—Veras —inicio sin titubear—; éste sujeto me ha ocasionado varios problemas en el hospital.

—Cómo es eso? —se alarmó.

—Una de las enfermeras es su novia y él cree que yo tengo algo que ver con ella, pero es todo lo contrario, es ella la que me persigue e insiste. Todo ha llegado al punto de correr rumores sobre mí y este tipo ha llegado a buscarme de manera agresiva, pidiendo explicaciones.

—No lo puedo creer! —lucia serio, pero alarmado.

—Y eso no es todo; papá —inicio la actriz, que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio.

—No? Qué más pudo haber hecho?

—Terry trató de conquistarme.

—A ti?

—Sí; lo hizo —fingió vergüenza—. No sabía que tenía novia y yo accedí a una relación con él. Después, cuando se aburrió de mí; me negó y su novia, la enfermera, me fue a reclamar. Y la noche del estreno, se coló en los camerinos y volvió a hacerlo; de no ser porque alguien intervino...

—Qué?

—Me habría hecho daño. Estoy segura de eso!

—Hablare con la junta y tomaremos medidas —de haber podido, el par que tenía enfrente habría sonreído—. Ustedes no se preocupen y si sucede algo más, háganmelo saber.

—Pero papá; deben despedirlo! Yo no sabía nada de lo de Pet; pero es necesario terminar con esto cuanto antes!

—Y así será, hija mía. Pero no olvides que ese sinvergüenza es tu coprotagonista y la puesta en escena se acaba de estrenar —se acercó y en señal de apoyo le tomo del hombro con cariño—. Solo permite que su reemplazo se aprenda bien el guión y ensaye lo suficiente. Entonces no tendremos que verlo más. Es una lástima toda esta situación; tenía tan buenas referencias...

Lo habían conseguido, al fin tanto Candy como Terry sabrían bien a quienes se enfrentaban y ellos por su parte, no dudarían en ir más lejos.

**XXX**

Chicas; hoy admito que estoy un poquito triste, aunque también debería decir que me estoy adelantando ya que en martes es cuando escribo este comentario. Aunque lo achacó a que aparentemente se me bajo la presión (mas baja de lo normal). En fin. Que mejor no sigo sumando todo lo que quisiera, porque segurito que me pondría aún más triste (y es que he de admitir que hoy extraño mucho a mi Gabu).

Pero bueno. Lo que en realidad debería decir es:

Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes y si no... Jejeje para que mentir, lo cierto es que hoy no importa tanto, pues como en todo, soy consciente de que todos tenemos gustos diferentes y sin duda habrá alguien a quien si le haya gustado (se nota que también estoy un poco enojada?)

Y tocando el tema. Queria comentarles que referente a los comentarios que he hecho respecto a que los personajes no son míos y también algunos suyos respecto a escribir cosas diferentes; he decidido que en la sección de "notas" en mi Facebook (el de Atardecer), ya que en ocasiones anteriores me han comentado tener problemas al acceder a mi wordprees, publicare los tres primeros capítulos de mi mas reciente proyecto, el cual hace poco les mencioné.

Antes que nada debo advertirles que son capítulos muy pequeños, del tamaño de drabbles. Asi que quizá, siendo asi, me decida en compartirles dos capítulos de cada una de las historias que conforman este proyecto.

Y creyendo que ya me extendí demasiado, me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecer su lectura, comprensión, apoyo y comentarios.

**Ale Samayoa, clauseri, a la chica que firmo como guest y a mi querida Candymoon (ya te acepte por alla y bienvenida de regreso!).**

**Y en Facebook a Clau, Eva, Ale, Lety y Tefa.**

Besos a todas.

_4tardecer - Monse_


	59. LIX ESPONTÁNEOS ENCUENTROS I

**ESPONTÁNEOS ENCUENTROS**

**I**

—No podría quedarme aquí —pretextaba Candy-. Esta casa es demasiado grande para mi sola.

—Ya se lo pedí a mi hermano; pero no quiso. Tal vez si tú te mudas aquí y le insistes, termine por aceptar.

—Pero Archie... —recordó la charla pendiente con Albert y la amenaza de Peter; después de todo, tarde o temprano necesitarían mudarse y ella tendría que comenzar a reducir sus gastos, igual que ellos—. De acuerdo; hablaré con él.

—Gracias —el muchacho se levantó y fueron al salón principal, en busca del abrigo que manaba de la chimenea.

Pronto sería hora de dormir y solo esperaba poder hablar con el rubio. Uno a uno todos comenzaron a marcharse y al ver la intención de Albert, se despidió antes de que él lo hiciera. Desde su recamara espiaba al pasillo hasta que unos minutos después, lo vio y salió en su encuentro.

—Se te olvido algo; pequeña?

—Sí. No. Sí... —titubeó—. Lo olvidaste?

—Qué?

—Necesito decirte algo.

—Dímelo.

—Aquí no —reviso el pasillo antes de hacer la sugerencia—. Vamos a tu recamara.

Estaba demasiado tensa, era notorio. Debía ser algo de importancia, de lo contrario no habría insistido así. Sabía que no era por Terry; ese asunto había quedado aclarado; pero entonces que era lo que le preocupaba?

—No sé cómo explicarte —balbuceó—. Es que... otra vez estoy afectando a otros; a Stear y las chicas. Y ellos no tienen nada que ver.

—Ahora que sucedió?

—Es Peter —sin entender, espero a que continuara—. Él me amenazó con hacer que me despidieran y...

—Por qué? —le quitó la palabra

—Porque no quiero salir con él. Y si supieras el tipo de rumores que está esparciendo sobre mí —oculto el rostro—. Y ahora otros médicos se me han acercado con la intención de que yo...

—No lo digas —detuvo su explicación; sin duda estaba metida en muchos más problemas de los que había imaginado.

—Eso no es todo.

—Hay más? —abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sí —tomó aire, dándose el valor de continuar—. También dijo que mis seres queridos sufrirían lo mismo y que en ningún lado encontraríamos trabajo, hasta que yo me disculpara con él. No pensé que de verdad pudiera hacerlo, pero Anne Marie fue la primera; la despidieron sin razón. Creo que esta semana será Maggie quien quedara desempleada y la próxima sin empleo seré yo.

—Sabía que nada bueno vendría de ese sujeto —hablo después de unos minutos de meditación—. Qué piensas hacer?

—Yo? —no lo sabía, por eso había acudido a él; en busca de un consejo o de su ayuda—. No sé. Tengo las manos atadas y creo que quizá lo mejor es ceder.

—Eso nunca! —el tono autoritario apareció—. Prefiero que vivas en la calle y no que te humilles ante un bastardo como aquel!

—Qué me sugieres que haga? —le había parecido un comentario exagerado, pero al menos la apoyaba.

—Por lo pronto, debes hablar con Stear; necesitan estar prevenidos. Mientras tanto, déjame pensar. Pero si es necesario, soy capaz de abrir una clínica aquí.

Candy sonrió y agradeció, se despidió y regreso a su habitación. Al menos tenía el apoyo y tratarían de encontrar una solución. Sería difícil, pero sabía que no estaría sola en eso y que a veces era bueno pedir ayuda.

—Vivir en la calle? —musitó entre sabanas—. Por qué diría algo así?

**xxx**

Por la mañana Candy tomo valor para hablar con las LeLudec, explicarles lo que ella suponía que pasaría y asegurarles que Albert estaba dispuesto a apoyarlas. Les comento también, que debido a eso y dado que el tema podría complicarse aún más, tenían la opción de mudarse a la residencia Cornwell y de esa manera reducir sus gastos.

Anne Marie apoyaba a la rubia, mientras que su hermana se mostró discretamente resentida. Iba a responder por los líos de alguien que en las últimas semanas apenas le había hablado; no era justo. Y sin embargo, si ya habían despedido a su hermana, eso solo quería decir que no tendría más remedio.

Al final, pasara lo que pasara, desde el momento en que Candy menciono que tendrían apoyo, las hermanas aceptaron siempre y cuando fuera algo rápido, que no involucrara mucho dinero y por supuesto, que tampoco las incluyera en un juicio legal.

**xxx**

El lunes siguiente, el despido de Margueritte fue inevitable y esperado por todos. A su vez, sin otra opción y en apoyo a Candy, habían aprovechado el domingo para comenzar la nueva mudanza.

Aún sin una estrategia y aprovechando que casi todos habían ido a trabajar o a buscar trabajo y con Archie aún en su alcoba; el empresario salió a visitar a un viejo amigo.

Albert llego al teatro alrededor de las 9:00 am. El vigilante era diferente al del viernes por la noche y con esto a su favor, entrego una tarjeta de presentación y le informó a quien buscaba.

—Tendrá que venir mañana. Hoy es día de descanso para todo el elenco.

—Mañana? —repitió—. Será posible que me dé su dirección?

—Eso no es posible. Lo tenemos prohibido. Es por la seguridad de los actores y sus familias.

—Sí; lo entiendo. Pero somos viejos amigos y quisiera saludarlo antes de volver a Chicago.

—Venga mañana —cerró la puerta sin permitirle una palabra más.

—Mañana —vociferó.

Albert permaneció ahí por más de cinco minutos, al final, consciente de que no conseguiría nada, camino a un restaurante cercano. Necesitaba un poco de café caliente para recuperarse del clima frío y aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero su suerte cambio cuando reconoció a uno de los comensales, se acercó a éste y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo saludo.

—Scott; cierto? —el aludido aparto la vista de su periódico y le saludo con tono familiar.

—Así es. Por favor; tome asiento.

—Albert —le confirmó, percatándose de que no sabía como llamarle.

—Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Fui al teatro buscando a Terry.

—Es nuestro día libre —dejó el diario sobre la mesa.

—Eso me dijeron. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme a localizarlo.

—Por supuesto —curioso preguntó—. Es por Candy? Él no ha dicho nada, pero creo no hablaron la otra noche.

—Así es. Hubo un... contratiempo y tuvimos que regresar.

—Ya veo —sonrió y le dio la ubicación del castaño.

—Gracias, Scott.

—Por favor. En caso de que pregunte; no me conoces; a menos que se alegre de verte.

—De mi boca no saldrá tu nombre —aseguró—. Hasta luego —se retiró tal como llego, sin haber tomado su café y salió con paso firme.

Un edificio elegante, en un barrio elegante; todo lo contrario al lugar donde Candy había estado viviendo. Pero sabía que no había comparación; el sueldo de la rubia debía ser mucho más escaso que el del actor.

Tocó a la puerta y pronto escucho una conocida voz, pasaron muy pocos segundos hasta que abrió la puerta y el estupefacto rostro del castaño, hablo por él.

—Me invitas a pasar?

—Claro —reaccionó—. Sí. Por supuesto; adelante —se apresuró en quitar algunos papeles esparcidos por el sofá—. Toma asiento. Te ofrezco algo; té, café, agua?

—Café está bien —lo vio dirigirse a la cocina y escucho como preparaba la cafetera.

—Que sorpresa verte —dijo de regreso—. Qué te trae por aquí?

—Creo que lo sabes.

—Candy... —suspiró a la vez que asentía—. Mira; lo que paso entre nosotros...

—Qué sucedió exactamente?

—Siempre tan directo —procuro sonreír—. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar; ella y yo no congeniamos. Al principio fue el trabajo, después fue mi estupidez y para cerrar con broche de oro; mi inservible orgullo. No quería que terminara; al menos no así. Pero fue inevitable.

—Aunque tu explicación es precaria; puedo ver que esto te afecta más de lo que esperaba.

—Qué te ha dicho Candy? —preguntó.

—De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí; pero... —se detuvo meditándolo mejor—. Tienes razón, es mejor que no lo hagas. Debe odiarme demasiado.

—Yo no diría eso —quiso animarlo—. Solo digamos que lo acepta.

—Cuánto tiempo llevas en Seattle?

—Llegamos la semana pasada y nos marcharemos este sábado.

—Candy también se irá?

—No; solo Archie y yo; aunque debería.

—Por qué? Te aseguro que no intentaré buscarla; ella está mejor sin mí.

—De eso no estoy tan seguro; pero en realidad es por algunos problemas que tiene en el trabajo.

—Sí; sé de eso. Cuando llegamos, casi no dormía y en ocasiones llegaba a pasar más de veinte horas en el hospital.

—No crees que estas exagerando?

—No lo hago. Es completamente cierto —el silbido de la cafetera les interrumpió y cuando regreso con las dos tazas, la conversación continuo.

—Qué has pensado hacer? Seguirás aquí?

—No lo sé; no he pensado mucho en ello. Si me voy, quizá regrese a Broadway, pero sería hasta terminar la temporada. Es eso o buscar otra ciudad; quizá probar suerte en la industria cinematográfica.

—Hagas lo que hagas, te irá bien.

—Eso espero.

—Si algún día vas a Chicago...

—Por supuesto! —le quitó la palabra—. No dudare en visitarlos.

—Creo que por ahora no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —se apresuró a tomar el café.

—Entiendo —se sintió mal de que aquella visita fuera tan breve—. Seguro tienes otros asuntos que atender.

—No en realidad —el rubio se puso en pie y vio la hora en su reloj—. Pero Archie ya debe estar buscándome.

—Está bien. No es necesario que me des explicaciones —intentaba alargar un poco más la charla.

—Una última cosa —dijo ya fuera del apartamento.

—Dime?

—Si de verdad crees, si estás seguro de que podría volver a funcionar y sobre todo si aún estas interesado —le dio una palmada en la espalda—; búscala.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió y después de un "hasta pronto", observo a su viejo amigo bajar por las escaleras—. Lo tendré en cuenta —repitió cerrando la puerta.

**xxx**

Por la tarde y después de discutirlo con Archie, encontraron que la única opción a seguir, era tomar medidas legales. Una demanda por difamación y despido injustificado. Solo hacía falta plantearles la idea a las chicas e iniciar cuanto antes, si ellas lo aprobaban; y claro, de ser necesario, el joven Cornwell se quedaría en la ciudad para llevar el caso de tiempo completo.

Pero el trio no estaba del todo de acuerdo o al menos no las LeLudec; dijeron que eso llevaría mucho tiempo, dinero, pruebas y testigos, y lo único con que hasta ahora contaban era con el testimonio de la rubia.

—Entonces solo me queda la opción de regresar todos a Chicago o abrir una clínica nueva aquí.

—La clínica es una buena idea -rió la rubia—. Pero tampoco queremos causarte tantas molestias.

—De que sirve que me hayas pedido ayuda; si no les gusta ninguna de mis ideas? —reclamó—. Ok. Haré algunas llamadas —dijo con autoridad—. Es el último recurso; las contactare con algunos conocidos y les daré algunas cartas de recomendación. Quizá eso sirva.

—Pero Albert...

—Si no quieres que lo haga, entonces no lo haré —ya comenzaba a disgustarse—. Arréglensela ustedes.

—Podemos trabajar en cualquier otra cosa —su tono era desesperado—. Agradezco tu ayuda —al escuchar esas palabras, Margueritte se sintió molesta—. Sé que fui yo quien te la pidió y yo misma la estoy rechazando. Pero danos un poco de crédito y tiempo. Un mes. Si no solucionamos nada en un mes, entonces te llamaré y aceptaremos cualquiera de tus propuestas.

—Un mes; Candy —levanto un dedo—. Si en un mes no has arreglado nada, los quiero a todos de regreso en Chicago

—Pero Albert! —intento reclamar el de anteojos, que comenzaba a creerse desplazado.

—Ya dije! Y Stear; si no quieres ir reclámale a Candy, habla con las chicas y convéncelas antes del fin de semana —se levantó y salió de la diminuta biblioteca.

—Lo siento, Stear.

—Ya sé —se escuchó decepcionado—. No te preocupes; ya veremos que hacer, o de lo contrario ayúdame a convencer a mis hermanas, sobre todo a Maggie. La verdad no quiero regresar; aún no.

El LeLudec salió dejando solos a Archie y Candy. Y la pensativa rubia nuevamente estaba segura de estar cometiendo errores y arrastrar a sus amigos con ella.

—Archie? —balbuceó.

—Quieres mi consejo?

—Sí. Y también que me expliques como sería la demanda.

**xxx**

El martes por la mañana, el chofer había llevado a una solitaria Candy hasta el hospital. Llego temprano, pero a pesar del frio, salió del auto y cuando fue consciente de que este se había marchado, se sentó en una de las bancas, a esperar a que fuera buen momento para entrar e iniciar su turno

Era inconsciente de la mirada indecisa que le observaba desde un punto cercano y que de no haber sido por la anterior visita de su viejo amigo; no estaría ahí. Ella permanecía allí, sin hacer nada, mirando la escasa gente que pasaba por el lugar; hasta que finalmente él se acercó.

—Candy? —esa inconfundible voz le llenó de emociones; desde la felicidad hasta la cobardía, pero opto por una fingida indiferencia, al menos hasta que supiera a que había ido.

—Terry... —no volteo a verlo.

—Qué...? —su mente se bloqueo y todo aquello que quería decirle, se esfumó—. Tienes frio? —ella no respondió—. Quizá deberías entrar.

—Sí —se levantó—. Eso haré. Adiós —dio un par de pasos, se detuvo y aún sin voltear; la curiosidad pudo más que su propósito de alejarse—. Terry; cómo has estado?

—Bien. Creo que bien —sonrió—. Extrañándote. Y tú?

—Yo? Igual —al darse cuenta de que la enfermera estaba a punto de retomar su camino, se animó a actuar.

—Candy?

—Ahora qué?

—Me preguntaba si... —dudaba de si había hecho bien al ir; tal vez estaba molestándola—. El lunes, quizá, si tú quieres...

—El lunes qué? —con voz un poco cortante, finalmente volteo.

—El lunes; te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?

—El lunes?

—Sí —lo había dicho ya—. El lunes. Pasare por ti a la hora de tu salida.

—Terry —se acercó—. Lo lamento pero...

—Pero; no —hablo completamente desilusionado.

—No —le sonrió olvidando la fingida dureza—. Es que no estoy segura si el próximo lunes aún seguiré trabajando aquí.

—Por qué? —la idea de que ella regresaría a Chicago cruzo por su mente.

—Es una larga historia —divagó—. Y justo ahora no tengo tiempo para contártela —miro su reloj—. Debo entrar ya —volvió a dar media vuelta.

—Entonces; que te parece el fin el semana —insistió—. Podemos vernos para almorzar en algún lugar, donde tú quieras.

—No sé si podré —admitió—. Pero me encantaría —regresó.

—Entonces; dime cuando y donde.

—Si me lo dejas a mí; yo diría que me gustaría salir el viernes por la noche. Pero tienes que trabajar —por alguna razón que no entendió, se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla—. También podrías venir cualquiera de estos días; durante mi descanso y almorzaríamos juntos.

—No puedo; tengo los ensayos.

—Podrías llegar tarde —sonrió.

—Sí; el estreno fue este pasado fin de semana, pero...

—Entonces podría esperar —le interrumpió de nuevo desilusionada—. Al menos hasta que nos volvamos a ver o si prefieres; podríamos olvidarlo y ya.

Ella noto que se habia quedado sin palabras, acomodo su bolso, dudo si debía darle otro beso y sin decidirse, comenzó a caminar; pero a escasos metros de la entrada volteo a verlo. Él estaba aún ahí. No supo de donde saco el valor, ni la idea; pero regreso casi corriendo y lo besó tan apresuradamente, que el beso cayo en la comisura de los labios del castaño.

—Hasta pronto Terry —sonrió y finalmente entró al hospital.

—Sí; Candy... —balbuceó, satisfecho con lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Hasta pronto.

**XXX**

Chicas hoy paso realmente con muchas prisas, por lo cual les pido una disculpa.

Espero que el episodio les haya agradado a pesar de ser pequeño. Y prometo regresar la próxima semana.

**FL Rowe, Eva Maria, Rosie White, Lucy, Denisse, Monica, Claudia, Clau,**

**Ale Samayoa, NaThouDeLiDouX, Candymoon, Noemí Cullen, Flor, Gaby y Josie.**

Les agradezco sus comentarios, likes y lectura.

Besos.

_4tardecer - Monse_


	60. LX ESPONTÁNEOS ENCUENTROS II

**ESPONTÁNEOS ENCUENTROS**

**II**

Para Candy la semana paso demasiado rápido; ese viernes regreso al hospital sabiendo que los visitantes partirían al día siguiente y sin el conocimiento de que esa sería su última jornada laboral en el hospital, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dejado.

El recuerdo de aquel casi beso al inicio de la semana, le animaba un poco más, pero nunca se imaginó que también el actor estaba comenzando a padecer los problemas que Peter había tramado junto con Kate.

Por supuesto que ya tenían armada una estrategia legal y habían contratado los servicios de uno de los más afamados buros de abogados de la ciudad; que como orden anticipada, ya estaban realizando algunas investigaciones. Mientras que Archie resolvería ciertos asuntos en Chicago, para poder regresar dos o tres semanas más tarde.

Terry por su parte, había asistido a un par de reuniones con el director, el productor y los asociados de la compañía en que laboraba. Mal estaba pagando por la tontería que cometió con aquella mujer; y bien merecido se lo tenía.

Ese preciso viernes asistió a los ensayos, sin mostrar lo decaído que se sentía, tratando de sobrellevar la nueva situación y a pesar de todo, sonriendo al recordar su último encuentro con la pecosa.

—Si de verdad crees que todo eso es cierto —dijo el castaño al director—. Confírmalo, trae pruebas; y no tendré nada más que hacer aquí. Me iré tal como llegue.

—Sé cómo es Kate y no eres el primero en tener este tipo de problemas con ella —explicó—. El detalle esta en tu novia.

—Mi novia? Ella que tiene que ver en...

—Esto no te lo dijeron —interrumpió—. Pero ella estuvo aquí la noche del estreno; en camerinos. El guardia la dejo pasar y Kate asegura que la agredió.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Pero lo es y aunque no estoy seguro de quien pudo haber iniciado esa pelea...

—Le creerán a Kate! Yo no sabía nada; justo ahora me estoy enterando de que ese día estuvo aquí.

—Otro punto en tu contra —el actor solo apretó los labios.

—Siendo así solo me quedan dos cosas por hacer; esperar lo inevitable o renunciar. Y sin duda, prefiero irme cuanto antes.

—Si renuncias le estarás dando la razón a Kate —aclaró.

—Sí; pero todo este dilema terminaría. Podría irme, buscar otro teatro.

—No te lo permitirán. Al menos no, hasta que tu contrato finiquite o el reemplazo esté listo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya me dieron la orden de poner a Harold a ensayar. Qué más da si tienes que esperar un par de meses más? De todas formas ya me habías comentado tu inquietud de irte.

—Eso debería darte lo mismo. Es tu obra; tú eres quien decide el elenco y todo lo que sucede sobre el escenario es tu responsabilidad.

—Y también es por eso que te pido paciencia y tiempo.

—Cuánto?

—Un mes, mínimo.

—Solo un mes. Después me iré; y ni creas que volveré a asistir a esas estúpidas reuniones.

—Eso es lo de menos —arreglado ese tema, debían seguir con su trabajo—. Ahora ve y demuéstrales lo que hace un verdadero actor -sonrió.

**xxx**

Candy acepto la destitución de su puesto, no pronuncio ni una sola palabra; al contrario, salió mostrándose orgullosa y con la frente en alto, despreocupada y sin mostrar el fastidio que ya sentía de estar ahí.

En la residencia Cornwell todos la estaban esperando, se había planificado una cena familiar como despedida para los que pronto partirían; y antes de esta, el grupo saldría a dar un último recorrido por la ciudad.

Para entonces, las siempre trabajadoras hermanas LeLudec ya habían conseguido empleos; una en una lavandería y la otra en una zapatería. Ambas iniciarían el lunes próximo y aunque no eran trabajos que les alegraran por completo, estaban conformes; sabían que lo importante era que se mantenían unidas y disfrutarían de la velada.

El cinema fue la primer parada, después visitaron un salón de baile y terminaron con un aperitivo, en algún local de comida rápida. Olvidando la cena regresaron a casa cerca de las doce y aún con ánimos de seguir disfrutando, pero admitiendo que los que pronto se marcharían, debían descansar antes del largo viaje.

**xxx**

Mientras pensaba una y otra vez en la razón por la cual no quiso salir con Terry, tarareaba una canción, entre frases de reproche, no podía dormir, no estaba cansada, en ese instante ya no existía un solo problema y justo cuando estaba inventando un futuro encuentro casual con el castaño; tocaron a su puerta.

—Candy? —era Anne Marie, que aparentemente estaba en las mismas.

—Entra —murmuró.

—Sé que no es un buen momento y estaba segura de que estarías dormida; pero hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.

—Claro; soy toda oídos. De qué se trata? —encendió una pequeña lámpara.

—Veras; es algo que no he querido decir a Maggie; sé que quizá le agradaría escucharlo, pero...

—Es un secreto? —estaba por completo interesada.

—Sí y no —al notar la confusión de la rubia, le aclaro—. Es que la primera parte que te contaré es la secreta, la segunda no debe serlo.

—Entiendo; pero ya que parece tomara tiempo, acomódate porque hace frio y quiero que me cuentes todo a detalle.

—Para empezar, debo confiarte que tengo novio.

—AnneMa! No sabía! —módulo la voz.

—Sí. Y él consiguió mi nuevo empleo; creo que su abuelo es el dueño de la zapatería.

—Y dónde lo conociste?

—Eso me lleva a lo más importante. Es camillero en el hospital, y esta mañana me confesó que escucho a Pet, cuando te amenazo.

—De verdad! —no lo podía creer—. Eso es maravilloso! Tenemos un testigo!

**xxx**

Aún era de madrugada cuando Archie y Albert debieron marcharse; pero ahora sabían lo del testigo y dependiendo de la investigación, el castaño armaría una estrategia. Gracias a lo cual, estaban mucho más seguros y anticipaban un éxito en aquel movimiento legal.

Esa misma mañana Candy buscaba un nuevo empleo, sin imaginar que había alguien que a su vez se encaminaba hacia su última dirección.

**xxx**

—Ya no reside aquí —le informó una señorita.

—Dejo alguna dirección?

—No; se marchó el domingo de la semana pasada, y no tenemos la costumbre de preguntar.

—Claro —se retiró, decepcionado y seguro de que lo sucedido en la mañana del lunes había sido solo una mentira piadosa.

Aun con un poco de esperanza, Terry se dirigió hasta el apartamento de los LeLudec, creyendo que si no estaba con ellos, al menos le dirían su paradero; solo esperaba no encontrar al de anteojos. Pero la única información que obtuvo fue que ellos también se habían marchado el pasado domingo.

**xxx**

Por la tarde, cansada y hambrienta, pensó en regresar a casa, pero justo cuando paso frente a una de las tantas cafeterías del centro, notó un cartel solicitando empleada.

Con un nuevo trabajo y debiendo prepararse para al siguiente día iniciar un rápido entrenamiento, regreso a la residencia Cornwell, su nuevo hogar.

—Con los empleos que tenemos —decía Stear—. Quizá estaríamos mejor si nos quedáramos aquí y nos hiciéramos cargo de esta casa. Seguramente el ama de llaves gana más que yo.

—Sí; yo opino lo mismo —opinó la rubia—. Pero solo será por un tiempo; en cuanto se resuelva lo de la demanda buscaremos un puesto en cualquier otro hospital.

—Candy; sé que no he preguntado y tal vez no debería, pero... —dudó—. El día del estreno estabas decidida en hablar con Terry.

—Ya se por dónde vas.

—Sí. Es solo curiosidad.

—Exactamente, qué quieres saber?

—Es que yo no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, y no es necesario que me lo expliques —divagó demasiado—. Y aunque es notorio que aún lo extrañas... Mi duda es, si tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con él; por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque alguien se interpuso y bueno, me hizo pensar. Pero...

—Pero qué?

—Ahora estoy de nuevo confundida. Comienzo a creer que si él no me buscó, fue porque yo misma no me preste a ello, no por completo, y que incluso tal vez lo hizo, pero quizá no me encontró —no quiso comentarle de su encuentro de la semana anterior.

—Todavía lo amas?

—Eso creo

—Eso crees?

—Si

—En este tipo de situaciones no existen términos medios. Mírame a mí; creí amar a Maggie, pero solo confundí el cariño fraternal y ahora... Aunque seguimos estando todos juntos, de nuevo como hermanos, es muy distinto. Extraño la conexión que de un momento a otro desapareció.

—No sabía que ella y tú...

—Lo sé. No hablamos del asunto. Creo que... Es que no es nada fácil, Candy. Y es por ello que te pregunto; porque si estas insegura, tal vez sería mejor que aclares tus sentimientos antes de volver a verlo —lo que no dijo fue que esperaba que eso nunca sucediera.

—Sí. Quizá tienes razón.

—Solo piénsalo bien antes de correr a buscarlo como es tu costumbre —sugirió.

—Eso haré...

**xxx**

Fue el siguiente martes a medio día, cuando Candy entro a trabajar sin contratiempos. No tenía dificultades al atender a los clientes, excepto cuando le pedían algún consejo respecto al menú. Su compañera Kenya le dio el consejo de que cuando eso sucediera, se ofreciera a llevarles la charola de postres o invitarlos a la barra, donde al ver, podrían tomar una decisión; eso o simplemente ofrecer el especial de la casa.

Estaba demasiado concentrada preparando una cuenta, cuando un joven caballero tomo asiento en una de las mesas. Este esperaba a su compañero de vivienda y leía el periódico mientras tanto, cuando de reojo vio a la camarera acercándose. La joven depósito un pequeño recipiente en la mesita de al lado y enseguida lo saludo.

—Le ofrezco el menú. Si desea ordenar algo del almuerzo, aún tene...

—Candy? —el cliente bajo de inmediato el periódico, lo doblo con rapidez y aún sin creerlo, repitió—. Candy?

—Terry! —dio un vistazo rápido a la barra—. Disimula —captó de inmediato, tomó el menú y fingió leerlo.

—Ahora trabajas aquí? Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer

—El sábado fui a buscarte y...

—Terry —interrumpió—. Debo irme; ahora no puedo conversar.

—Sí; disculpa.

—Te traeré café y huevos. Te apetece?

—Lo que quieras.

—Ahora regreso.

Pendiente de sus movimientos, la vio regresar a la mesa de al lado y de ahí a la barra, donde luego de dar algunas indicaciones, regreso con el mismo recipiente.

—Disculpe —al volver a tenerla cerca, pidió su atención.

—Dígame —aunque notó que su jefe la observaba, el juego le divertía.

—Es que olvide a Scott.

—Y?

—Lo estoy esperando.

—Quieres que cancele la orden?

—No. Estaba pensando en que mejor pidas dos órdenes. No creo que tarde.

—Ok —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Peor, mucho peor que como cuando eran adolescentes, así se sentía Terry; quien había pensado que no la volvería a ver porque seguramente se había ido a Chicago con Albert. Pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole, provocándole ese retortijón en el estómago y él no podía charlar con ella, debía esperar hasta que regresara a dejar su orden, para solo cruzar un par de palabras.

—Qué tanto miras? —pregunto Scott, sorprendiéndole.

—Creo que estoy enamorado —seguía sonriendo.

—Eso es obvio. Esa clase sonrisas tontas solo aparece en ese tipo de casos.

—Perdón; no te escuche —seguía embelesado con la rubia.

—Nada, nada. Y quién es la afortunada? La camarera?

—Sí. La rubia.

—Vamos; Terry! —había intentado bromear a pesar de aún no darse cuenta de quien se trataba y viendo a la chica que estaba de espalda—. Y que hay de Candy? Mejor deberías regresar con ella; al menos tiene una profesión.

—Qué tienes en contra de las camareras? —el asunto comenzaba a causarle gracia.

—Nada; es solo que trabajan mucho y ganan poco, lo cual se traduce en una vida familiar difícil —tomo el periódico del ojiazul y comenzó a hojearlo.

—A qué hora sales? —Scott lo miro raro sobre el diario, pensando que su amigo estaba actuando cada vez peor; mientras frente a él colocaban un plato.

—A las once.

—Candy?

—Hola Scott.

—Es demasiado tarde para que andes sola por las calles —la rubia volteo a la barra una vez más.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes.

—Vendré por ti.

—Regreso después. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, avísenme. Ah! Y no; gracias Terry. En serio, se cuidarme sola.

—Qué hace aquí y no en el hospital? —pregunto al retirarse la chica.

—No sé; pero es perfecto.

—Perfecto?

—Sí. Pero cállate ya y desayuna —sugirió.

No había demasiados comensales pero según la experiencia de Kenya, pronto se llenaría el lugar. Picaba algunas verduras y dio un vistazo rápido a la mesa, por si le llamaban, pero no fue así; solo se percató de la mirada de Terry.

—Si quieres yo los atiendo, mientras te encargas de terminar esto allá adentro.

—No, no te preocupes. Aquí estoy bien.

—Los conoces? —la chica no tenía la costumbre de revisar los periódicos, de lo contrario, también los conocería—. Son guapos; pero tipos como ellos solo quieren una cosa de chicas como nosotras.

—No todos son iguales —intento defenderlos; conocía a varios jóvenes de alta sociedad, pero nunca había escuchado de algún caso real, aunque estaba consciente de que lo que sugería su nueva compañera era más común de lo que se imaginaba.

—Pero para que averiguarlo? —alegó—. Tanto mi dignidad como mi tiempo, valen más de lo que alguien como ellos me podría dar.

—Keny —suspiro en señal de apoyo, pero sin saber que más decir, aunque la otra lo tomo como muestra de desagradó.

—Te llaman —le avisó—. Tomate tu tiempo, pero si ves entrar a Jake, regresa rápido. Ok? Y no quiero que después no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Sí —se dirigió a ellos—. Algo más?

—No, pero vendré por ti.

—Terry...

—Deja de poner pretextos, sabes que de todas formas él vendrá.

—Es que Stear...

—Él vendrá por ti? —aunque no le agrado que lo mencionara, aun así pensaba ir por ella.

—Él no; pero si...

—Entonces yo te voy a dejar hasta tu casa. Dónde vives?

—Les preparare la cuenta —ignoro la pregunta.

—Están viviendo todos juntos?

—Sí. Y ya te dije que no es necesario, con la obra, tú también debes estar saliendo tarde del teatro —escribía en la pequeña libretita que llevaba, tratando de ignorar los comentarios de ese par.

—No importa; vendré por ti todos los días. Así que ve diciéndole al inventor que...

—No vivimos tan cerca —le extendió el trozo de hoja—; y no quiero que andes por las calles a tan altas horas. Por ahora, págame —sonrió y dejo la mano extendida, esperando el pago.

—Aquí tienes, Candy —fue Scott el que le dio dinero, al ver que su amigo tenía la vista fija en la cuenta—. No sé lo que le escribiste, pero es notorio que le gusto; lo dejaste sin palabras.

—Adiós chicos —sonriendo regresó al lado de Kenya y siguió con su labor.

—Qué dice el papel? —Scott le preguntó una vez habían salido del establecimiento.

—Que la espere ahí —señalo a la esquina que Candy había especificado.

—Como sea. Debo admitir que esa camarera si me agrada para ti —bromeó Scott.

—Y el resto no?

—Digamos que ella es la excepción a las reglas —carcajeó—. Pero siendo enfermera; qué sucedió? No se supone que debería estar en un hospital o mínimo en un colegio, como enfermera escolar.

—No lo sé, me intriga mucho. Pero por alguna razón presiento que tiene mucho que ver con los problemas que Kate me ha estado ocasionando.

**XXX**

Chicas; les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Es que ayer se me olvido mi cable de datos, en el trabajo y para colmo, mi teléfono se ha descompuesto.

Así que desde este momento las voy previniendo, sobre todo porque no a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, sigo sin reemplazar mi compu. Lo más probable es que tardare en continuar con el siguiente episodio. Paciencia, no crean que me olvidare, ni tampoco piensen que volveré a abandonarlas; el asunto es que ya no tengo más que un solo capitulo adelantado y muy poco tiempo para escribir. Y debido a estos dos puntos, quizá comience a espaciar aun más las publicaciones.

No dejare el fin, vuelvo a aclarar, pero con el ritmo que tengo ahorita, mejor agendamos el próximo capítulo, como para el 10 de noviembre.

En fin. Espero que les haya agrado la lectura.

Gracias a todas ustedes, que se toman un tiempito para leerme y aun más a aquellas que se toman unos cuantos instantes más, para regalarme un comentario.

Chicas; les deseo una bella noche y unos agradables días de muertos. Besos!

_4tardecer - Monse_


	61. LXI UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Este capítulo contiene...

Bueno; para qué decir más? Seguro ya se lo imaginan. :P

**UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

Kate sonrió cuando se enteró de la fecha límite en que Terry tendría que abandonar la compañía, ella misma se encargaría de divulgar rumores en contra de él y que se esparcieran por todos los teatros de la ciudad, haciendo una falsa afirmación de la razón por la cual abandono Broadway. El éxito de Pet en su contienda de arruinar la vida de la rubia, era otra razón para estar feliz. Pero no se detendría, al menos no, hasta lograr la ruina de ese par y que se vieran obligados a regresar arrastrándose, harapientos y hambrientos, para suplicarles un poco de piedad.

Aunque estaba más que equivocada y sin saberlo subestimaba a sus adversarios; esos que tarde o temprano emergerían con el único fin de contraatacar y vencer.

**xxx**

Esa noche Terry llego puntual, con cigarrillo en mano esperaba recargado en un farol. A esa hora escasos automóviles pasaban por ahí, al igual que pocas personas recorrían esas calles. Candy no tardo demasiado en salir junto a su compañera y nueva amiga, y caminaron hasta el sitio indicado.

—El tipo de la tarde está aquí —advirtió Kenya, a pocos metros de llegar—. Seguro nos hará algo.

—Keny! Claro que no! —la tomó del brazo.

—Es mejor irnos por otro lado.

—Vamos —contrarios a sus deseos, la jaló—. Te lo presentaré.

—Creí que nunca saldrías —fue como el muchacho las recibió—. Estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

—Keny; él es Terry —la aludida no entendía, pero estiró la mano.

—Terruce Grandchester —se presentó el mismo—. Encantado de conocerte.

—Aha.

—Bueno. Vámonos —pidió la rubia tomando una vez más a su amiga del brazo.

—De donde se conocen? —tenía curiosidad.

—Esa es una larga, muy larga historia —sonrió la ojiverde—. Verdad?

—Me temó que sí.

—Keny tomara el tranvía y después yo tomare mi transporte.

—Vives muy lejos? —preguntó el actor con intención de hacerle conversación.

—No. Pero debido a la hora es complicado encontrar transporte.

—Imagino que alguien te espera al llegar a tu parada.

—Sí; mi hermano Greg. Desde ahí todavía tenemos que caminar veinte minutos; pero es una zona muy tranquila.

—Me da gusto.

—Ustedes son novios o algo así? —la rubia se puso nerviosa; no supo que decir.

—Lo somos —afirmó el moreno, con tranquilidad.

—Eso explica la escenita del medio día —el trio se detuvo al llegar a la parada.

—Qué vergüenza! —jugueteo la ojiverde, sonrojándose a más no poder

—Sí —siguió el juego la morena—. Daban pena ajena. Pero por suerte aún no había demasiada gente, o todos se abrían burlado de ustedes.

—Tanto así! —con gracia exclamó el actor.

—Sí. Tanto así —a la distancia escucho el sonido del transporte—. Por qué no viniste ayer por ella?

—No sabía que trabajaba aquí.

—Y supongo que ahora vendrás más seguido.

—Ese es mi plan. Venir a diario.

—Que bien; porque un par de chicas lindas, como nosotras, necesita protección a esta hora. Así que te estaré esperando todos los días.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió.

—Ok. Hasta mañana —se despidió y subió a su transporte.

—Pensó que me ibas a robar —confeso Candy mientras cruzaban la avenida.

—Es una buena idea —con esa frase provoco que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara—. Pero Stear debe estar preocupado por ti.

—Seguramente ya debe estar durmiendo.

—No me gusta que salgas tan tarde; deberías buscar trabajo en otro hospital.

—No tiene caso. En ningún lado me contratarían —se sentó en la butaca de la parada.

—Eso lo dudo; con tu experiencia y profesionalismo.

—Créeme Terry; por ahora en ningún hospital me contrataran —en ese momento un auto se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta trasera se abrió—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Espera. Te iras ahí?

—Sí

—Pero es que no sabes ni quien... —se interrumpió al ver a la joven que se asomó del auto.

—Terry! —grito Anne Marie.

—Petite?

—Vendrás con nosotras? Vamos! Suban ya!

—Qué?

—Anda! Ven a cenar con nosotras —hizo una mueca de súplica—. Di que sí; sí?

—AnneMa; debe ir a descansar —la pecosa lo disculpo.

—Vamos Terry! Aunque sea solo esta vez —el muchacho aún no tenía claro lo que estaba ocurriendo y una y otra vez volteaba de la rubia a la francesa.

—Hasta mañana y gracias por traerme —Candy se le acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él la detuvo.

—En realidad; aún no he cenado —balbuceó aceptando la invitación.

—Entonces acompáñanos! —se alegró la francesa.

—Por supuesto!

Se adelantó al auto y espero a que la pecosa abordará. Tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde había salido tan lujoso automóvil y también quería averiguar el lugar en donde ahora vivían. El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, solo tardaron quince minutos en llegar a un lujoso barrio y menos de cinco, en ingresar a una bonita residencia.

—Esta casa es de Albert? —creía estar seguro de la respuesta.

—No. En realidad...

—No? —le interrumpió

—Es de la familia Cornwell.

—Y ahora viven aquí?

—Bingo! —se burló la francesa— Te quedarás? Ya es muy tarde para llevarte de regreso y el señor Dawson debe estar muy cansado.

—Stear se molestara.

—Claro que no! —lo animó, mientras Candy solo se mantenía sonriente—. Además no tiene por qué enterarse; verdad, Señor Dawson? —lo miro suspicaz.

—Por supuesto, señoritas.

—Ves!

Ingresaron a la oscura casona, entre penumbras llegaron a la cocina, llevándole cada una de un brazo y atendiéndose ellos mismos; cenaron, para después ir a los dormitorios, donde al moreno le asignaron la recamara que solo días atrás había usado Albert.

La charla que Terry había planeado debía postergarse para otra ocasión, se sentía extraño, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que había dormido en una cama tan lujosa, grande y cómoda, tardo demasiado en conciliar el sueño y solo para que minutos después, alguien lo despertara con el nada discreto movimiento que hacia al acomodarse a su lado.

—Pecosa? —pregunto en un largo, pesado y somnoliento aliento

—Esperas a alguien más?

—No —balbuceó antes de quedarse nuevamente dormido, dejando a la rubia aferrarse a su espalda.

**xxx**

Eran casi las 5:00 am cuando despertó; tranquilo y sin prisas pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse en cama al menos un rato más. Agradecía la corta visita de Albert y el consejo que le dio; de lo contrario no estaría ahí, abrazado por esos femeninos brazos, sintiendo la respiración pausada de la chica, admitiendo que seguía amándola y con una mayor confianza, la confianza de que quizá ahora ella podría admitir sus errores y aceptar los de él; aunque ello implicará algún nuevo enfrentamiento que sabrían sobrellevar con más tolerancia, paciencia y pensando en las consecuencias.

Una inquietante necesidad se apoderó de él. Después de todo, era un hombre, un ser humano que desde hace más de dos meses no tocaba a su princesa pecas, que no sentía sus caricias o probaba se sus besos. Quería saciarse de ella, demostrarle cuanta falta le hizo; tenía que hacerla estremecer entre sus brazos.

Con un movimiento decidido retiro el suave brazo que le rodeaba, se acomodó frente a ella, con una mano levanto el rostro que no mostraba señas de querer despertar, lo estudio por breves segundos en los que dudo; se veía tan tranquila, hermosa y apetecible. No podía soportar sus ansias, la beso con la intención de traerla de regreso a la realidad y provocar su interés, pero ella solo suspiro.

Sin declinar, se recargo en un brazo y se incorporó casi sobre ella. Por alguna extraña razón recordó Cleveland, en particular una de las primeras mañanas que pasaron en aquella ciudad. La situación le resulto familiar, pero diferente, y eso fue porque ahora todo era diferente; en aquel entonces el solo era su amigo, la persona que le ayudo con sus planes, alguien que creyó no volver a ser correspondido. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que lo amaba, de que ese pasado solo había reforzado aquel sentimiento y de que sin importar lo que sucediera, ellos seguirían juntos.

Un leve quejido lo regreso de sus memorias, se sostuvo con mayor firmeza creyendo que su peso la había despertado. Desde su posición observo a detalle el camisón que la cubría; un poco anticuado, pero transparentaba levemente y dejaba ver lo suficiente. Con la vista recorrió la prenda desde los hombros, pasando por los delicados senos y la estrecha cintura, hasta llegar a los muslos, donde estaba seguro que bajo el cobertor, la nívea piel de la rubia se mostraba en su esplendor.

No logro reprimir el anhelo de acariciarla, bajo las sábanas recorrió la tersa piel con la palma de su mano, en una caricia tierna pero cargada de deseo.

De pronto recordó el lugar en que se encontraban, la posible hora que era y la probabilidad de ser descubierto. Recordó la petición de Stear por dejarla tranquila, pero también recordó el casi beso que compartieron después, frente al hospital, el sonrojo, nerviosismo y alegría de ella al encontrarse en la cafetería donde ahora trabajaba. Quizá necesitaba estar sola, pero al colarse en su cama, demostraba desear lo contrario.

El ligero estremecimiento de la chica le hizo saber que aún entre sueños, su caricia era bien recibida, sonrió antes de apartar su delicada pierna, se acomodó entre ella y volvió a besarla exigiendo despertara.

Saliendo de su ensoñación ella despertó, respondiendo a los sedientos labios que pedían su atención. Enredando los dedos en aquel creciente cabello, aprisionando entre sus piernas a ese que con solo caricias le estaba regalando tanto placer.

Fue él quien deshizo el excitante beso, para concentrar sus labios en el camino que a voluntad marcaría hasta llegar a su pecho.

El inconsciente arqueo de su cuerpo le obligó a sentir la virilidad de aquel hombre y sobre las pantaletas percibió el palpitar se su miembro. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella una vez más, volver a reclamarlo como suyo y demostrarle que ella solo sería para él.

—Terry —jadeó cuando el muchacho mordisqueo sobre el camisón.

No hubo respuesta, solo el gemido producto del recorrer de las féminas manos; que sin aferrarse demasiado, bajaron por su espalda hasta arribar a la varonil cintura.

Era casi libre, pero no tardaría en serlo por completo.

Sonrió ante la iniciativa de la rubia, la miro fijamente a los ojos, que expectantes y aun adornilados, esperaban su próximo movimiento. De nuevo sonrió, con complicidad y volvió a apoderarse de esos labios, al tiempo en que se deshacía de las estorbosas prendas, dejándole solo el camisón.

El contacto era ahora más natural, podía sentir la humedad y el ardor de su intimidad; la ansiedad por poseerla fue aún mayor, pero le estaba gustando aquel juego previo y bajando de ella, se recostó a su lado, recargo la cabeza entre sus rizos y el hombro de la rubia, besando los escasos centímetros de piel a los que tenía acceso y queriendo comprobar el estado en que se encontraba; inicio acariciando con un solo dedo.

Un amenazante gemido fue acallado con sus besos, mientras el descontrolado movimiento de la joven le incito a seguir; a no solo acariciar, sino a introducirlo en ella y luego a agregar un segundo dedo. Sentía con agrado el esfuerzo que ella hacía por contenerse, por no gemir más alto y por tratar de no moverse tanto; pero él quería darle todo el placer posible.

Se incorporó un poco y añadió dos nuevas torturas. Entre sus labios aprisionó uno de los pechos, para después acariciarla con el pulgar, en la medida que le era posible.

Demasiado pronto sintió la tensión en el femenino cuerpo, y las contracciones que apretaban sus dedos fueron inevitables y acompañadas de un quejido ahogado. La exigente pecosa reclamo sus besos, lo jaló hasta conseguirlos, aunque se quejó un poco al percibir el inesperado vació en su entrepierna que ella misma provoco, lo más importante era que ahora tenía el deseo de provocar las mismas sensaciones en él.

Terry se apartó queriendo darle un poco de calma, solo la necesaria; pero pronto se enteró de que esa no era una opción. Sin darle oportunidad a nada, Candy se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, intentando lucir sensual, se deshizo del húmedo y estorboso camisón, deleitándolo con la visión de su cuerpo.

Sin duda no esperaba eso y adivinando su propósito, no la dejo actuar. En un movimiento brusco, se incorporó, se recargo entre la cabecera y las almohadas, y la atrajo a él; retándola, levanto su rostro con la ayuda de su mano y volvió a besarla.

—No te dejare —era una promesa que abarcaba mucho más que el momento.

Pero la sonríete rubia atrapó los labios con gusto, guio las manos de Terry hasta sus pechos y froto su intimidad a la de él, haciendo natural la penetración.

La suave cadencia era deliciosa y bien sabían que pronto pasaría a ser un juego desenfrenado; pero algo faltaba, había olvidado algo, el castaño estaba seguro de ello.

—Espera —su palabra quedo ahogada gracias a que ella era quien ahora torturaba —. Amor; espera —jadeaba.

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control y aún tenía aquella duda.

Trataba de no prestar importancia cuando la respuesta cruzó por su mente, como un fugaz rayo. Eso era; se había prometido cuidarla y eso era justo lo que no estaba haciendo.

—Espera —se separó de forma tan inesperada que a Candy le hizo dudar.

—Qué hice? —pregunto contrariada.

—No. Fui yo. No debí... —balbuceaba sin encontrar calma—. Lo olvide.

Y en efecto lo había olvidado, o tal vez no. La verdad es que ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar lo que sucedería. Esa noche él fue sin ningún tipo de protección, solo pretendía acompañarla, además del hecho de que no había tenido la necesidad ni el deseo de adquirir algo así.

—Qué? —seguía sin entender.

—Es mejor detenernos aquí —sentenció.

—Por qué?

—Pecosa —en ese momento le pareció tan linda y distraída—; cuando fue la última vez que visitaste a tu médico?

—Terry —rió con suavidad, ahora sabía de qué hablaba—; por una vez no pasa nada.

En ese instante no recordó el hecho de que esa era aún una charla pendiente; él no sabía que durante los días en que estuvieron separados, su médico le aseguro que de quedar embarazada, ya no correría ningún riesgo, pero tendría que ser cuidadosa. Aunque por supuesto, lo que ella deseaba era poder casarse, antes de al fin formar una familia al lado de Terry.

—No quiero ponerte en peligro —se excusó; pero convencerla sería mucho más difícil, que volver a dejarse llevar.

—No lo harás —volvió a acercarse a él, convenciéndolo de que terminar con esa actividad, sería algo que bien valía el riesgo—. Te aseguro que estaré bien.

**XXX**

Chicas; les debo una enorme disculpa. Me atrase por mas de una semana, sino es que dos. Pero les pido un poco de comprensión.

El "buen fin" (una fecha de supuestas ofertas en México) se cruzo en mi agenda y me dio mucho mas trabajo y cansancio del normal. Ademas me dio una gripe terrible que termino convirtiéndose en una tos que sigue dando mucha lata y para colmo, ayer que se supone era mi descanso, tuve que asistir a un par de cursos de trabajo.

De verdad lamento haber aparecido hasta el dia de hoy; pero ya estoy de regreso y espero que eso valga un poquito mas. Gracias por esperarme, aunque...

Contrario a mis deseos, no he avanzado nada en ninguno de mis fics; también por ello les pido una disculpa. Solo avance en capítulo y medio, asi que segurito volveré a pedirles un poquito mas tiempo en fechas próximas.

Y regresando a la historia... Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero haya sido del agrado de todas ustedes.

Chicas; también lamento no poder contestarles como es debido. Pero prometo darme un tiempo para ello en el próximo episodio.

Sin mas, por ahora me despido agradeciendo todos los comentarios que me dejan tanto aqui, como en el Face. En serio, muchas gracias.

Les dejo un beso enorme, pero de lejitos para no contagiarlas.

_4tardecer - Monse_


	62. LXII INSTINTOS

**INSTINTOS**

A las 7:30 am Candy despertó, vistió su bata y salió con el resto de su ropa en la mano, reviso el pasillo y en cuanto se aseguró de que no había nadie, se dirigió a su alcoba, pero a unos pasos de llegar escucho abrirse una de las puertas tras ella.

—De dónde vienes? —pregunto Stear, acusatoriamente.

—Ohm... yo... —había sido descubierta, no se le ocurría nada, la situación era obvia.

—Terry? —pregunto suspicaz.

—Sí... —estaba más que avergonzada.

—Acaso. Acaso él es una especie de entretenimiento para ti? —su tono de voz cambio a uno de total decepción.

—Qué? —no entendió a qué se refería.

—Sí; para ti Terry es un juego, un pasatiempo, alguien para hacer y deshacer.

—Por supuesto que no!

—Entonces?

—Tuvimos problemas; pero ya está todo solucionado.

—Sí; claro! —se burló olvidándose del tiempo y de que tenía que ir al trabajo—. Y cómo lo solucionaron? —esa parte fuerte e incomprensible en el carácter del joven, estaba emergiendo—. Con sexo?

—No! —la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par; intento pensar en algo inteligente para defenderse, pero la sorpresa que aquella frase le produjo opaco su intento.

—Bueno. Me equivoque. Me alegra saber que ya han hablado del asunto, que limaron asperezas y vuelven a estar juntos —hizo una pausa que ella sintió eterna—. Una última pregunta.

—Cuál? —el hilo de voz con que respondió denotaba su vergüenza.

—Cuánto tiempo durara esta vez?

Candy no tuvo palabras con que responder; habría querido decir que era definitivo, que al fin pronto se casarían y que era un metiche al entrometerse en su vida; pero solo trago en seco, pues aún no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar con el actor.

—Tú eres una chica linda —suavizó la voz—. Mereces ser feliz. Y estoy siendo duro, lo sé, pero a pesar de todo aprecio a Terry, es... mi amigo y no merece algo así. Candy; es un buen hombre y te ama...

—También lo amó —al fin balbuceó.

—No digo que no sea así —inspiró un poco de aire antes de seguir—. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que; si esta vez es en serió, debes ser más consciente de tus actos.

—No todo fue mi culpa —un tono de vacío se instaló en ella.

—No. Pero al menos debiste controlar tus impulsos y hablar con él antes de haber pasado la noche a su lado —quería hacerle ver lo importante que era para él—. Ya no tienes quince años y no es bueno que se separen una y otra vez; eso solo demuestra la inmadurez de los dos. Acaso nunca te has preguntado que harás con tu vida si su relación ya no funciona? Seguirás tras el sueño del chico que abandono el colegio por ti?

—Stear...

—Esto no ha pasado una o dos veces —la ignoro—. Ha sucedido cuantas; cinco veces? Las que sean; te parece poco?

Una reprimenda demasiado dura, pero necesaria; eso acababa de recibir justo cuando comenzaba a creer que había madurado lo suficiente y que ya no volvería a echar las cosas a perder, pero lo estaba haciendo y Stear tenía razón, tanta como Terry cuando la dejó. Esta vez debía poner más empeño en demostrar, no solo a ella sino a los demás, que no volvería a caer en el vicio de su testarudez; cambiaria o al menos lo intentaría, y momentos como el de esa madrugada no se debían repetir. Al menos no, hasta que hablara con Terry.

**xxx**

Stear se marchó sin agregar nada más. No estaba arrepentido, pero tampoco había disfrutado de sus palabras; no estaba molesto, pero tampoco feliz. Llego al comedor ya sin apetito, y una silenciosa Margueritte lo recibió, había escuchado todo, pero estaba decidida a no meter las manos al fuego por Candy; ya no.

—Era necesario —el de anteojos se excusó al sentir la transparente mirada de la francesa—. De otro modo terminaran aun peor.

—Lo sé. Pero quizá debiste ser un poco más discreto —temía preguntar lo que cruzaba por su mente, quizá la respuesta le dolería y tal vez, si él era honesto, descubriría la verdadera razón por la que terminó su noviazgo—. Tú...?

—Debo irme —aviso sin detenerse a desayunar, tomo su chaqueta y se marchó, dejando a una solitaria y aún enamorada chica.

—Tú la amas? —preguntó al viento, expresando esa duda que tanto le atormentaba.

**xxx**

Terry soñaba con Candy y con Stear; era extraño que soñara con él, pero aún más que soñara tal reproche por parte del inventor. Era inconsciente de que efectivamente ese encuentro había sido real y entre sueños había escuchado esa discusión, que sin duda, también él merecía.

El portazo que dio la rubia al entrar a su recamara fue lo que le despertó por completo. Eran las 8:15 am, estaba intrigado, desnudo, solo y con un enorme hueco en el corazón. Suspiro al tiempo en que pensaba en las tonterías cometidas hace solo cuestión de minutos.

—Ya no más estupideces —se dijo—. Es momento de pensar y de actuar con el cerebro; no por instinto.

Pronuncio aquellas palabras en forma de un consejo para sí mismo. Sería un enorme reto, pero lo haría, y si Candy no se prestaba, ya pensaría en un método para convencerla, evitando someterla.

—Boun jour —lo saludo Anne cuando Terry salió, era la única en el comedor y de cierta forma eso le alegro.

—Petite —fue todo lo que dijo, tomo un vaso en el que sirvió jugo, lo ingirió con avidez y miro a la francesita que mientras desayunaba, hojeaba una revista y parecía sonreír—. Marie —se sorprendió a si mismo llamándola así—. Cómo puedo llegar a la avenida más cercana?

El actor abandono la residencia conservando un mal sabor de boca. No había dejado ningún mensaje para Candy, ni siquiera la mencionó, mucho menos estaba seguro de ir por ella esa noche, y sabia que quizá no sería prudente; pero por otra parte aclarar el tipo de relación que tendrían, era algo importante que debía y necesitaba hacer.

**xxx**

En Chicago las cosas tampoco marchaban bien; al regresar de su viaje, los muchachos se encontraron con la terrible noticia de que la matriarca de la familia había caído enferma, fue necesario internarla y desde la noche del domingo se hallaba en el hospital.

En cuanto bajaron del tren, George ya los esperaba; este envió el equipaje con el mozo que le acompañó y llevo a los jóvenes Andrew directo al hospital Santa Juana. Era Taty quien estaba con ella cuando entraron; su semblante denotaba la preocupación y derrota que sentía, y solo pudo bajar la mirada al momento en que ellos ingresaron. Eso fue suficiente para enterarse del estado en que se encontraba la anciana.

—Mis pequeños han regresado —a pesar de la entubación que le rodeaba, parecía estar en calma—. Han visto a Candy y Stear? Cómo están? Vinieron con ustedes?

—Tía abuela —Archie fue el primero en reaccionar y saludarla con un beso en la frente—; ellos están bien -se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

—Pero no vinieron —parecía decepcionada—. Pídanles que vengan. Quiero hablar con ellos.

—Tía; no sé si podrán —esta vez fue Albert quien le respondió aunque con una mentira piadosa; "no sé si querrán" fue lo que en realidad pensó.

—Ya están haciendo sus vidas —dijo la anciana con elocuencia—. Por qué molestarlos con esta vieja que solo les ha traído problemas y reclamos? —tristeza y añoranza tiñeron su voz.

—No se trata de eso, tía.

—Sé muy bien cuál es el problema; soy yo. Pero aun así quisiera que regresaran, volver a ver a la familia unida y no esparcida, como lo está ahora.

—Cuando te mejores les pediremos que vengan.

—No voy a mejorar, Archie —aclaro la mujer—. Solo quiero tratar de enmendar mis errores antes de irme.

—Elroy Andrew —le reprochó el rubio—; no seas tan pesimista. Estoy seguro de que en unos días te tendremos en casa.

—William; no soy pesimista. El médico hablo claro conmigo y no solo eso; también lo veo en la mirada de quienes han venido a visitarme. Hasta las enfermeras usan ese ridículo tono, creyendo que así me consuelan.

—Hablaremos con el médico —le aseguro el castaño—. Te cambiaremos de hospital y buscaremos otra opinión. Deben existir otros tratamientos.

—Y los hay -confirmó—. Pero no para un estado tan avanzado como es mi caso.

—Qué es lo que tienes? —quiso saber el ojiazul, que de reojo vio cuando Tatjana se marchó.

—Un tumor.

—Lo pueden extirpar.

—Es un tumor en el pulmón que ya ha abarcado casi todo el órgano y está afectando mi corazón.

—Aun así; insisto en buscar otra opinión.

—Mi chico elegante —le sonrió—. Sería mejor que intenten lo que les he pedido.

Y lo harían, pero primero hablarían con el doctor que atendía a la mujer y le exigirían hacer lo posible para evitar lo inevitable.

**xxx**

Candy salió de su recamara hasta que estuvo segura de que no se encontraría a Terry por ahí; de hecho ya no había nadie en la casa, incluso el desayuno ya había sido retirado del comedor y tuvo que ir a la cocina, donde reviso los recipientes aún sobre la mesa y tomo un par de panques que acompaño con un frio café con leche.

No podía mantenerse en calma, durante su camino al trabajo se sintió observada, como si todo el mundo estuviera enterado de su vida privada. Ya en la cafetería, increíblemente incomoda realizo sus labores y antes de salir rogó a Dios para que él no se presentara; pero ahí estaba, recargado en la misma esquina de la noche anterior, sumergido en una extraña burbuja de la que no habría reaccionado de no ser por Kenya.

Casi en silencio el trío camino, actuaron lo mejor posible al despedirse de su amiga y una vez que ella se marchó, el vació reino.

—Deberíamos hablar —sugirió el castaño, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y ofreciéndole uno.

—Sí —balbuceó, acepto la oferta y espero a que le ofreciera fuego—. Yo creo que... lo de anoche. Lo de... creo que fue algo...

—Precipitado? —completo la frase; al percibir que ella estaba más incómoda de lo que esperaba-. Lo sé.

—Lo sabes? —sonrió, quizá no sería tan difícil hablar del tema.

—Tengo miedo de que no funcione —debía ser sincero—. Sé que no será como antes, soy consciente de ello.

—Sí. Pero eso debe ayudarnos —las palabras salieron atropelladas, no sabía lo que decía con exactitud—. Es decir, para aprender de nuestros errores.

—Y si aun así no funciona? Sea como sea; ya no confiaras en mí como antes y yo... —se interrumpió al ver el auto estacionarse.

—Y tú? —pidió continuara, pero él no aparto la vista del vehículo; se acercó a este y abrió la puerta comprobando que la francesa estaba ahí.

—Debes irte —seguía con la mirada en el interior del transporte—. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

—No! —suplico, o más bien exigió—. Debemos hablar ahora.

—Es tarde y...

—Ven conmigo.

—No. No quiero que volvam...

—Nada pasará —aseguro antes de que terminara la frase—. Sube; ven conmigo y hablemos. O pretendes resolver las cosas así? Cinco minutos diarios, de noche y a mitad de la calle?

—Pero Stear...

—Esto no es sobre Stear! —se exaltó, arrepintiéndose en seguida—. Es sobre nosotros —enojada ingresó al auto y jalo la puerta sin conseguir arrebatársela.

—No quiero que tengas problemas con él. Después de todo, vives en su casa —también comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Patrañas! —volvió a reclamar y aún con mayor fuerza jalo la puerta, consiguiendo cerrarla.

—No —volvió a abrir e hizo un gesto que mostro el esfuerzo que hacía por contener lo que ya estaba haciendo—. Hazme un espacio —hablo entre dientes y abordo el auto.

Una vez más peleaban. Llegaron en silencio, sin cruzar las miradas, notablemente enfadados y sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

La ojiverde, pensando en mantenerlo alejado de la recamara del inventor, lo llevo al reducido salón de juegos y se mantuvieron ahí, cada uno pendiente de los movimientos del otro; aún sin atreverse a continuar la conversación, hasta que finalmente él volvió a ofrecerle cigarrillos.

—Gracias —de nuevo acepto; le hacía falta, o eso creía, para aclarar la mente—. Y tú?

—Yo qué?

—En eso te quedaste.

—Yo —balbuceó tratando de recordar lo que había querido decirle, exhalando el humo y depositando la ceniza en el cenicero ofrecido—. Yo no quiero perderte. Necesito estar seguro de que ya no me dejaras.

—No lo haré.

—Aunque lo digas, justo ahora no estoy seguro de nada.

—Ya te dije que...

—Pecosa; ya no te buscaré. Nunca más —la miro a los ojos, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Si existiera una forma de demostrártelo, en este preciso instante lo haría. Pero como dije antes, estoy aprendiendo de mis errores y...

—Somos humanos y como tales, caemos con la misma piedra, por más de dos veces —de nuevo competo la frase.

—Sí. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto; pero tampoco puedo estar completamente segura de tu fidelidad. Después de todo, también tú has cometido faltas —no quería reprocharle, pero le fue inevitable.

—Esto no va a funcionar.

—Solo el tiempo lo dirá —Terry tomó sus manos, no sabía que más decir así que fijo la vista en ellas buscando una respuesta, pero...

—Y tu anillo?

—Lo guarde. Creí que si no estábamos juntos, no debía usarlo. No he tenido tiempo de buscarlo, pero mañana lo haré.

—No importa.

—Lo quieres de vuelta? —no sabía porque pregunto algo así.

—Es tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él —la respuesta de la rubia le había decepcionado.

—Me lo pondré, pero primero quiero estar segura de que tú y yo... —le dio la espalda y apoyo las manos en la mesa de billar—. Primero debo estar segura y tú también.

—Cómo fue que cambiamos tanto? Cómo nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora? —se acercó hasta ella, recargo su frente en la coronilla de la enfermera y entrelazo sus manos en las de ella, aún sobre la mesa

—No lo sé —balbuceó aspirando el aroma del joven—. No sé.

Era cierto, no lo sabía; solo sabía que eran cosas de la vida, cosas comunes, normales y que a todo mundo sucedían; solo sabía que la loción del actor comenzaba a producir efectos en ella, el suave tacto de su aliento golpeándole la nuca, su respiración, sus manos entrelazadas, el sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo en ese contacto casi íntimo.

Sabiéndose incapaz de soportar, pensó en escapar; retiro sus manos y dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con una apacible y melancólica mirada azul. En ese momento sintió que su instinto la poseía, quería volver a estar entre sus brazos, probar sus labios, su piel. Sin poder evitarlo, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse frente a Terry, quien acaba de darse cuenta de su reacción, aunque no sabía si creer que era por algo totalmente diferente.

—Yo... —balbuceó, deseando no estar ahí o de lo contrario, estar, pero no así—. Yo me... yo debo...

—Entiendo —afirmo queriendo evadir lo que también comenzaba a sentir—. Ya es tarde. Espero no les moleste que me quede aquí, otra vez.

—Descuida... —estaba inmersa en su voz, su mirada, el excitante aroma que emanaba de su ser.

Terry comenzó a desear darle un beso. Sí; aun podía darle un beso de buenas noches; uno casto y sencillo, que no deparara en algo más.

Desde donde estaba la tomo de la cintura, no era demasiada la distancia entre ellos, solo un paso los separaba y confiaba en que esta no se acortaría.

Finalmente la besó con profundo amor, seguro de que era solo un beso de buenas noches; hasta que ella, sin poder evitarlo, gimió.

**XXX**

Chicas; sin querer les estoy quedando mal. No puedo evitarlo, aunque trato. Este trabajo esta resultando ser mas cansado de lo que suponía y no miento cuando afirmo que me duelen los pies durante todo el dia; hasta cuando duermo.

Pero aquí estoy, de nueva cuenta con otro capítulo que espero les agrade.

Agradezco su compañía y paciencia; sin embargo les aviso que quizá vuelva a publicar hasta el lunes 29 y con AÑO NUEVO, aunque haré todo lo posible por darles un capitulo mas de este, su fic.

Amigas mías, hoy me despido rápido, pues admito que estoy tan cansada que lo único que quiero es dormir. Nuevamente gracias, por sus comentarios y el ratito de lectura que me regalan.

Besos.

_4tardecer - Monse_


	63. LXIII MALAS DECISIONES

Capítulo para mayores

**MALAS DECISIONES**

No había palabras que describieran sus sentimientos. Estaban felices, satisfechos y cansados; pero temblaban de frio, de placer y también se recriminaban en silencio, el haber perdido el control.

Terry tenía la sensación de no poder dar un solo paso, se abrazaba a Candy en busca del poco apoyo que le pudiera dar, y ella a su vez, a pesar de estar sobre la mesa, buscaba lo mismo en él.

—Perdón —la enfermera balbuceó sin fuerza.

—No hay nada que perdonar —estaba seguro de eso—. Es algo que ambos quisimos y, dado el caso, yo soy al que deberías perdonar.

No hubo más palabras. Permanecieron así; abrazándose por al menos diez minutos, o eso fue lo que él creyó. De nuevo había sido algo espontáneo, algo que no había sido preparado, algo inconsciente y a pesar de ello, sublime.

Muy despacio se alejó de ella, bajo la mirada hasta su mano aún apoyada en el blanquecino muslo, deslizo esta hasta encontrarse con la falda y en un movimiento que ella sintió tortuoso, acomodo la prenda. Al regresar la vista al rostro de Candy, se acercó a sus labios donde deposito un beso demasiado casto, después de lo que había sucedido.

La tomó de la cintura y le ayudo a bajar para luego retroceder y permitir que cada uno arreglara sus ropas.

Espero paciente a que su pecosa terminara y cuando ella levanto la vista, le sonrió; ella devolvió el gesto y lo tomo del brazo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro; apagaron las luces y salieron.

—No me importa lo que digan —aseguro la rubia—. Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

—Sería mejor si... —la frase se ahogó tan pronto intento decirla, en realidad la sugerencia le parecía atractiva.

—Sí quieres... —llego una idea a Candy, pero opto por reprimirla; después de todo apenas volvían a comenzar su noviazgo.

—Qué?

—No. Nada.

—Tan pronto tienes secretos que ocultarme?

—No! Es que... de verdad, no es nada relevante —pretendía sonar convincente.

—Dímelo, aunque no sea importante.

—Es que se me ocurrió; si quieres... —el nerviosismo volvió a aparecer—. Si quieres, puedo hablar con Stear o Archie y pedirles que te dejen vivir aquí.

—Suena bien —por un momento lo considero; pronto estaría sin trabajo y dudaba que en esa ciudad alguien quisiera contratarlo después de los chismes que seguramente ya estarían corriendo por ahí—. Pero aún no. Es mejor esperar.

—Sí —decepción disfrazada tiñó su voz—. Por eso creí que...

—Olvídalo. Al menos por ahora —comenzaron a subir la escalera—. Dónde nos quedaremos?

La recamara de la rubia fue su destino y mientras se cambiaban comenzaron a hablar de algunos asuntos pendientes; el trabajo para empezar.

Al escuchar el motivo por el cual su dulce pecosa había sido despedida, estuvo aún más seguro de que debía existir algo que lo relacionara con su propio despido; y a su vez él le comento sus líos laborales.

Cada vez era más y más tarde, pero aquella charla seguía, ahora con la confidencia de la represalia legal que darían.

—Únete a nosotros —le sugirió después de escuchar su teoría—. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya.

—Lo pensaré. Pero antes hay que confirmar si de verdad esos dos están confabulando contra nosotros o solo es una coincidencia —la abrazo entre las sabanas.

—Los abogados ya se están encargando de investigar, pero en caso de que no encuentren relación alguna; te apoyaremos de todas formas —el sueño comenzaba a ganar partida en la rubia—. Y si a pesar de eso no consigues un nuevo trabajo —bostezó—; me iré contigo a donde quieras ir.

—Lo harías por mí? —Pregunto con entusiasmo, pero ella ya no contesto; se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos—. Descansa, mi princesa pecas —le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir.

Durante el desayuno, todos se sorprendieron de ver que Terry había vuelto a pasar la noche ahí. Obviamente Stear estaba molesto, pero sabía que de nada le serviría dar un nuevo discurso que sin duda se merecían; él solo se limitó a ingerir sus alimentos y a marcharse en cuanto le fue posible.

El actor se auto incrimino por la actitud del inventor; suponía que eso solo le demostraba que retomar la amistad con él sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

La casa quedó vacía en cuestión de una hora, pero habiendo prometido que esperaría a su novia, permaneció ahí, solo, en la elegante sala, sin nada que hacer y sin nadie con quien conversar. Pronto decidió subir en busca de la rubia; toco a su puerta en tres ocasiones, al no tener respuesta ingresó. Ella no estaba, pero el murmullo del agua lo invito a adentrarse más.

Embelesado admiraba ese cuerpo, que con jabón en mano se recorría a sí mismo. La escena le pareció dulce, sugerente e incitante; pensó en alejarse, pero el deseo no se lo permitió. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, en cuestión de un par de minutos estuvo ahí, desnudo a su lado; ahí, donde sus instintos volvieron a tomar control de ellos.

**xxx**

—Cuándo piensas avisarles? —Archie sorprendió a su tío con esa pregunta.

Desde su regreso habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo entre la oficina y el hospital. Tristemente habían confirmado el diagnóstico de la matriarca, e incluso en la opinión de otros médicos, no había nada que hacer.

—Ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar en ello; pero pediré a George...

—Si te parece bien, yo me comunicare con ellos.

—Si eso es lo que deseas; hazlo. También tendrás que comprarles los boletos y hacérselos llegar. Pero primero ve a las oficinas y entérate de cómo marcha todo ahí.

El velo de la muerte anticipada cubría los rostros de todos, la sensación de la futura perdida mantenía distraídos a todos, dejando a la impotencia e inseguridad como los sentimientos que les llenaban por completo. Podían hacer algo más por ella? Solo cumplir o al menos intentar cumplir su deseo de ver a toda la familia reunida; eso y llevarla a casa para esperar su última exhalación, procurando mantenerla lo más cómoda posible.

**xxx**

—Esta noche te extrañaré más de lo normal —confeso Terry, mientras esperaban su transporte.

—Sí? Por qué? —la rubia rebosaba de alegría.

—Scott saldrá por un par de días. Y no sé, hace bastante tiempo que no estoy solo.

—Podrías quedarte aquí.

—No quiero más problemas con Stear. Es notorio que aún está molesto conmigo y...

—Ya sé —parafraseó— Debemos limitarnos a vernos en otro sitio. Pero, eso es como escondernos.

—Ellos saben que estamos juntos y eso no es esconderse —explico antes de subir al transporte.

El trayecto que realizaron fue entre una charla sin razón, llena de nimiedades; charla durante la cual, Candy tuvo lo que creyó una gran idea.

Terry dejo a la rubia a unas calles de la cafetería y fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir al teatro, donde a cada día que había pasado, iba perdiendo el interés en los ensayos a los que aún debía asistir; pero había prometido indagar sobre Kate y Peter, y así, con al menos un objetivo que cumplir, asistiría, o mínimo haría acto de presencia, para escabullirse en cuanto le fuera posible.

El teatro lo recibió con el ambiente al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse; las miradas tanto condescendientes como reprobatorias de sus compañeros, los murmullos que las actrices no acallaban a su paso, el apoyo solo del director y de Scott.

Al escenario estaban Kate, su próximo reemplazo y Howard, que no ocultaba su frustración respecto a la escena que se desarrollaba.

—Muéstrale —miro a Terry con exigencia pero suplicante; el moreno obedeció sin replicar y una vez cumplió, bajo a las butacas para sentarse al lado de su amigo Scott.

—La escena está bien —sonrió una vez que el ojiazul llego a su lado—. Lo que Howie intenta, es que la directiva reconsidere su decisión.

—Da igual —resoplo—; una vez termine mi plazo, sin importar lo que digan; me iré.

—Y dejaras que Kate se salga con la suya?

—No será por mucho. El que ríe al último ríe mejor; pero aún así no pienso regresar.

—Hay algo que yo no sepa? —le miro con suspicacia .

—Solo que ya sé la razón por la que Candy fue despedida —le regreso la mirada, pero con seguridad—. Y si mis deducciones son ciertas, tal como te dije antes; Kate tiene mucho que ver en ello.

—Y que harás? Se quedaran aquí; en Seattle?

—Ya estamos tomando algunas medidas. Pero una vez hayamos demostrado la falsedad de sus acciones, regresaremos a New York.

—Broadway?

—Ese es mi plan.

—Candy se irá contigo?

—Sí -sonrió—. No la dejaría por nada del mundo y esta vez, la llevare como mi esposa.

—Me alegra saber que al fin han superado sus diferencias.

—No tanto como a mí.

**xxx**

Durante su descanso, la pecosa corrió hasta la zapatería donde trabajaba Anne Marie, tenía en mente una sorpresa para Terry y haría de la francesa, su cómplice.

Debido al poco tiempo con que contaba, le explicó brevemente y regreso a su trabajo sin saber que había malas noticias por llegar.

Ella era feliz y por el momento, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en seguir al lado del hombre que amaba.

**xxx**

Por su parte Stear tampoco estaba de muy buen humor; le agradaba ver a Candy contenta, pero a la vez eso lo desanimaba. Si bien hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado a su amistad, era justo el cariño fraternal el que le obligaba a protegerla y a pesar de haberle deseado suerte, intuía que ese par no terminaría nada bien. Lo único que le restaba era esperar a estar equivocado.

**xxx**

La tarde continuo sin contratiempos hasta llegar la noche y la hora de cerrar la cafetería. Como buena amiga, Candy acompaño a Kenya hasta el autobús y desde ahí siguió el camino al cercano departamento de Terry; sabía que no estaría, pero eso no impediría su decisión de esperarlo y sorprenderlo.

**xxx**

Había seguido a Kate hasta su casa y una vez que ella había entrando, se acercó y con solo un vistazo al umbral, confirmó la información que necesitaba; pues en la entrada había un letrero que decía

_"Casa de la familia Marsden Watson_

_Calle..."_

Eran primos; esa era la conexión y a la vez, una nueva arma para contraatacar.

Con una nueva algarabía el actor regresaba; las sólidas calles no le atemorizaban, ni siquiera les prestaba atención. Lo único que quería era que pronto amaneciera para ir en busca de Candy y hacerle saber las que consedero buenas nuevas que confirmaban sus sospechas.

Entro al edificio sin prisa, el corto pasillo estaba vació, se detuvo solo un momento frente a su puerta, al lado de la escalera, a sacar sus llaves y justo cuando había abierto, antes de dar un solo paso; Candy bajo los pocos escalones arriba en que se encontraba.

—Comenzaba a creer que no llegarías —le dijo.

—Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar en casa.

—Bueno —sonrió—. Decidí quedarme contigo; pensé que al quedarte solo quizá podrías hacer una fiesta y no me la quería perder —cambio su semblante juguetón por una obvia farsa de decepción—; pero ya veo que me equivoque. Eso quiere decir que ya tengo que regresar a casa —fingió dirigirse a la salida.

—No invite a nadie —la detuvo—. Pero aun así podemos divertirnos solos.

Esa era una grata visita que por supuesto recibía y con quien esperaba pasar una muy agradable noche.

En cuanto entraron y sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a besarla con ansiedad contenida. Tenían el departamento para ellos, tenían la noche para ellos; y la temperatura comenzaba a subir. El más cercano sillón fue la primera parada que realizaron y cayeron en este, desbordando su pasión.

**xxx**

Anne Marie había cumplido con el favor de avisar al chofer para que no hiciera la acostumbrada segunda parada, pero esperaría hasta el siguiente día para llevarle los dos cambios de ropa que la rubia le había pedido y por supuesto; le guardaría el secreto.

**xxx**

Al día siguiente ya estaba todo listo para el viaje que suponian el resto de la familia haría desde Seattle y también para recibir a la matriarca en su hogar. Las mucamas habían preparado la habitación con esmero y como trabajo extra, habían comenzado con el arreglo de las cuatro recamaras para los LeLudec.

Al medio día y gracias a una ambulancia contratada; junto con Albert, quien había procurado llevar consigo un pequeño ramo de rosas "Dulce Candy" del invernadero y entregárselas como presente por su salida del hospital, llegaron a la mansión, entre saludos hechos con sumo respeto, cortesía y nostalgia.

**xxx**

Fue durante la tarde, cuando el teléfono que solo recibía llamadas de Chicago, sonó una vez más.

Stear sabía de quien se trataba, a pesar de que desde que llegaron, el aparato no había dado una sola señal de funcionamiento.

—Diga? —contesto el de anteojos.

—Stear? —interrogó Archie a través de la bocina.

—Quién más?

—Cierto —el peso del comunicado que debía hacer, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber borrado las palabras que debía decir.

—Sucede algo malo? —intuyo en seguida.

—Es necesario que... —se detuvo por breves segundos en los que dudo de su poder de convicción—. La tía abuela; ella... —un gesto confuso y a la vez de preocupación invadió el rostro del mayor—. Ella...

—Quiere que vayamos? —completo la frase que sospecho, su hermano intentaba decirle.

—Sí —el tono de dolor era más que evidente.

—Por qué? —imaginaba la respuesta, pero necesitaba confirmar.

—Ella está muriendo. Nos pidió que sin importar como, los convenciéramos de venir.

—Haré lo que pueda por apresurarnos, pero necesitamos tiempo para adquirir...

—Ya me encargue de ello —le interrumpió—. Los pasajes son para mañana en la noche; para los cuatro. Solo tienes que ir por ellos.

—Y si Candy no quiere? —

—Pídele que se compadezca de la tía. Incluso dile que de ser necesario, somos capaces de ir a traerla. No sé; dile cualquier cosa, pero trata de convencerla.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias, hermano.

El inventor había tenido un pésimo día desde el desayuno, y esta noticia solo lo opacaba aún más.

Esa noche esperaría a la pecosa, para así, junto con las LeLudec, darles la noticia a todas. Además, de esa manera les daría el tiempo suficiente para que cada una arreglara sus asuntos.

El trio se mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, y Candy nunca llego.

—Alguna tiene idea de en donde está? —molesto, preguntó a sus hermanas— Anne Marie? —la observo; ella siempre sabía todo.

—Yo... —titubeó, pero la penetrante mirada de su hermano no desistía—. Con Terry —suspiró.

—Con quien más! —exhaló en un intento de risa sarcástica.

Sin postergarlo más, les dio la noticia, les confirmo que el tiempo en que estarían ahí era indefinido y que solo tenían un día para prepararlo todo.

Lo lamentaba por Candy; estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de no contar con ese preciado tiempo. Pero se encargaría de avisarle durante el transcurso del siguiente día.

**XXX**

Chicas, queridas amigas mías; estoy segura de que a muchas les intrigara el cambio y la tardanza. Lamentablemente, tal como comente en el fb, 4tardecer no regresará. En mi vida han sucedido tantas cosas últimamente, que necesitaba el cambio. Ahora, en esta nueva faceta, reinicio con esta querida historia.

Deben saber que aún no estoy del todo bien; sin embargo espero no defraudarlas y terminar con el fic. Pero les aclaro. No estoy escribiendo nada. He tratado, pero no puedo y solo he echado mano a los capítulos adelantados que he logrado recuperar.

Agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo, ademas, claro, de su lectura.

Besos desde México, para todas y disculpen si no les doy una fecha para el próximo episodio. No estoy completamente segura de cuando podre.

_Cold Winter Rain — Monse_


	64. LXIV SIN UN ADIOS

**SIN UN ADIÓS**

La vida no podía ser tan buena con ella; Candy radiaba felicidad, amor y seguridad por cada uno de sus poros. Esas dos noches con Terry y la calidez de su amor eran razones suficientes para creer que no podía ser más dichosa; al menos por el momento.

Inicio sus labores con mayor entusiasmo que en días precederos; todo marchaba sobre ruedas, hasta que alrededor de las 2:45 pm distinguió la figura de Stear acercándose al establecimiento.

—Kenya; necesito un par de minutos —pidió a su compañera, al ver que el de anteojos no cruzaba la puerta.

—Date prisa —advirtió la mesera.

Un extraño presentimiento, además de la inhibición le lleno por completo, el semblante del moreno era serio, extraño y molesto. Segura de que solo había ido a reclamarle su estadía con Terry, salió del local.

—Ve por tus cosas —le ordenó en cuanto la tuvo enfrente—. Vendrás conmigo.

—Pero estoy a mitad de mi turno —reprochó.

—Candy; no es una sugerencia. Entraras, darás las gracias y dirás que no podrás volver.

—Pero no llevo ni una semana trabajando aquí —no daba crédito a lo que oía—. Si esto es por lo de anoche...

—Si anoche hubieras ido a casa, no habría tenido que venir a buscarte. Si anoche hubieras estado en casa, habrías tenido el tiempo necesario para avisarle a tu jefe. Así que deja ya de dar escusas y haz lo que te pido.

—Pero Stear; qué esta...?

—Hazlo y después hablamos —la pecosa se limitó a menear despacio la cabeza, en seña de afirmación forzada—. Diles que es un asunto familiar, y date prisa; te estaré esperando aquí.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, hizo lo indicado y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba afuera, caminando en silencio, al lado del inventor. Sabía que no se merecía un trato así y estaba convencida de que estaba dejando su trabajo solo por haber pasado un par de noches con Terry. Eso era demasiado.

En el lugar de siempre ya los esperaba el Sr. Dawson, subieron al carro y se dirigieron a la residencia. Pero sin poder soportarlo más, Candy exigió una explicación.

—Esta tarde partiremos a Chicago —dijo con seriedad—. Tienes el tiempo justo para...

—Por qué? —preocupación y confusión brotaron en su voz.

—Debemos estar ahí, no sé por cuanto tiempo; pero es un asunto de suma importancia.

—Archie y Albert están bien? Les paso algo?

—Es... —no sabía cómo explicarle y no tenía ni idea de cómo podría tomárselo; después de todo, la anciana siempre había guardado distancia con ella, eso sin contar los problemas que indirectamente se habían causado.

—La tía abuela? —se le adelantó.

—Sí —balbuceó—. Está muy enferma y quiere vernos.

Un profundo silencio acalló cualquier palabra que quisiera decir. A esas alturas todo estaba en el pasado; todo, excepto su deplorable salud.

En la residencia ya los esperaban, todos tenían las maletas listas y solo faltaba el equipaje de Candy; el cual preparo de inmediato, dejando todo lo demás en segundo plano.

El cuarteto comió en silencio y se encaminaron a la estación. Llegaron al lugar a las 7:00 pm y una hora después el tren partió. Pero para Candy ya era demasiado tarde; tarde para regresar y avisar a Terry de lo ocurrido, tarde para despedirse y prometer su regreso, tarde para que él no confundiera las cosas y muy probablemente tarde para volver a verlo.

Cansada, desolada y consciente de que no podía regresar, se quedó en su asiento, orando porque pronto pudiera dar aviso al actor, porque sus intuiciones fueran erróneas y que esa salida rápida no tuviera consecuencias extremas.

**xxx**

Terry acudió puntual, llevaba consigo la ropa que su pecosa había dejado en su casa. Esperaba con entusiasmo la salida de las chicas y se sorprendió demasiado, cuando vio pasar de largo a la latina.

—Kenya! —le hablo antes de que se alejara más.

—Terry; tú aquí?

—Dónde está Candy?

—Renuncio.

—Cómo que renuncio?

—Sí. Esta tarde alguien vino por ella —explicó.

—Quién?

—No sé. No lo conozco. Era un chico de lentes.

—Stear... —balbuceó para sí mismo.

—Hablaron y después ella renuncio. Sólo sé que se fue con él.

—Gracias Kenya. Algo grave debió haber pasado —iluso, aún confiaba en la rubia—. Vamos, te acompañaré.

El ojiazul regreso a su departamento con la idea de presentarse a primera hora en la casa de los Cornwell y confirmar los motivos para que algo así hubiera ocurrido. Comenzaba a convencerse de que el inventor estaba jugado sucio, de que intentaba separarlos; y eso era algo que él no permitiría.

Tal como había planeado, al día siguiente el actor visito la residencia, toco varias veces, antes de que el ama de llaves apareciera; pidió entrar para ver a Candy, pero la respuesta que recibió el impacto. Ellos no estaban, ninguno, todos habían partido la noche anterior; salieron tan deprisa que no informaron a donde iban o si pronto regresarían. Pero para él, eso fue suficiente, no necesitaba más información para llegar a la conclusión de que Candy había vuelto a jugar con él.

Entrego la ropa a la mujer y sin mediar más palabras, se marchó recordando las últimas cuatro noches que compartió con su pecosa y admitiendo que esa fue su despedida, se marcho con la intención de no querer volver a saber nada de ella.

Todo había sido una farsa, una cruel jugarreta, la manera más vil en que ella pudo haberse aprovechado; y él había sido tan ingenuo y tonto, que creyó por completo, cayó en aquella farsa una vez más, pero definitivamente esa sería la última que debía soportar.

Su orgullo sería su protección, su defensa, su orgullo sería lo que impidiera un futuro contacto. Tan simple como el hecho de que estaba harto, de que al fin había descubierto la verdadera cara de Candice White; esa, que la rubia supo ocultar desde la escuela.

**xxx**

Definitivamente, la enfermera estaba arrepentida; tanto como estaba segura de que Terry no querría escucharla, tanto como las negativas de Stear cada vez que al llegar a una estación, le decía que iba bajar para mandarle un telegrama.

Ya no sabía que esperar, no sabía si al volver él aún estaría en la ciudad, no sabía si cuando al fin lograra comunicarse, la escucharía; no sabía lo que le esperaba en Chicago; no sabía nada.

Regresar a Illinois no fue como esperaban. Miles de recuerdos y sentimientos se arremolinaron tanto en Candy como en Stear.

Solo George los recibió en la estación y a pesar del entusiasmo de Anne, por conocer una nueva ciudad, ellos sabían que su visita se debía a algo mucho más sombrío.

La enorme mansión era como la recordaban, solo unos cuantos objetos habían cambiado, al interior se podía absorber el aroma de antaño mezclado con el perfume de algunas flores y el inevitable hedor de los medicamentos. La melancolía flotaba en el ambiente y la desolación era su compañera.

George desapareció en cuanto entraron, pero enseguida fue Dorothy quien les guio a las alcobas y les recordó la recámara de la anciana, quien en aquel momento dormitaba.

Finalmente habían llegado y no sabían que hacer; ni Albert ni Archie estaban en casa, no había nadie y aún no querían ver a la mujer, al menos no, hasta que se informaran de su estado. Para Candy era aún peor; sabía que debía esperar, pero si por ella hubiera sido, habría corrido a la oficina postal; pero estaba ahí por alguien más, por alguien que en su opinión, valía ese sacrificio.

Nunca supo el tiempo exacto que había pasado desde que entro en su alcoba, salió de esta cuando anunciaron que pronto se serviría la cena. El comedor ya estaba ocupado por Albert, Archie y Stear; al ver los rostros cansados de los muchachos, le pareció que reflejaban su propio semblante.

Tomo su lugar y cenaron al tiempo en que la inevitable charla era su única compañía. Todos hablaban excepto ella, hasta Anne Marie y Margueritte hicieron algunas preguntas; pero Candy solo escuchaba con atención, creyéndose incapaz de formular una sola palabra, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que inexplicablemente no la dejaba en calma.

Esa misma noche visitaron a Elroy Andrew; la figura recta que recordaban había desaparecido y a cambio de esta, se denotaba la resignación y la espera por la muerte.

No permanecieron demasiado tiempo ahí. La longeva mujer necesitaba descansar. Pero aprovecharían el tiempo que pudieran, para convivir con ella.

—Candy; tienes un momento? —pregunto el rubio, en cuanto abandonaron a la enferma.

—Sí —en completo silencio le siguió al su despacho.

—Peleaste con Stear? —no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Algo así.

—Cuál es la razón? Él se ve muy molesto contigo.

—Es que... —no quería hablar de ello.

—Me lo tienes que decir —afirmó.

—Por qué?

—Ya olvidaste la promesa de confiar siempre en mí y contarme todo lo que te ocurriera?

—No

—Entonces? —tuvo que esperar hasta que ella se armó de valor, tiempo en que Candy busco asiento.

—Regrese con Terry; esa es la razón.

—No creo que sea un motivo valido para que...

—La verdad, Albert, no me preocupa tanto el enfado de Stear; sé que se le pasara.

—No te preocupa?

—No. Como dije, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, no tuve oportunidad de avisarle a Terry respecto este viaje y dudo que lo tome de buena manera cuando lo haga.

—Terry es un caballero; y como tal, comprenderá —lo defendió—. Mañana le enviaremos un telegrama.

—Gracias.

—Mientras tanto; me gustaría que te encargaras de los cuidados de la tía. Qué opinas?

—Eso no tienes que pedirlo, ya había pensado hacerlo; pero, y los demás? No creo que quieran estar aquí sin hacer nada.

—Las chicas pueden buscar empleo o ayudarte con la tía; como ellas prefieran. Y Alistear también; aunque él tiene la opción de integrarse a las empresas.

—Eso es decisión suya, dudo que acepte y además no ha terminado sus estudios...

—Él es un Andrew. Eso ya es ventaja para lo que se proponga hacer. Pasando a otro tema; después de esta visita; piensan regresar a Seattle?

—No sé; Albert. No lo sé.

—No importa lo que decidan, nosotros los apoyamos y agradecemos que estén aquí. Eso es lo que por ahora importa.

**xxx**

Al día siguiente Albert llevo a la rubia la oficina postal.

_"Estoy en Chicago. Hubo una emergencia. Volveré. Candy."_

Fue lo que envió en el telegrama, con la esperanza de que el destinatario lo recibiera pronto y entendiera la situación.

Después el empresario la llevo a casa y él fue dirigido a sus oficinas.

La mansión estaba nuevamente vacía. Los LeLudec habían salido a recorrer la ciudad y ella decidió que de inmediato comenzaría con la labor como enfermera personal de Elroy Andrew. Por la tarde recibió la visita de Annie, que en cuanto se enteró de su regreso y sin pasar por alto a la enferma, visito la casona.

Los avances en su boda y la cercana fiesta de compromiso, fueron el tema que la pecosa escucho sin prestarle demasiada importancia.

—Sé que quizá no es buen momento —se disculpó la morena—. Pero ya se han enviado las invitaciones y la fiesta será este próximo fin de semana.

—Y la boda?

—Será en cinco meses. Tienes que asistir y ser mi dama de honor. Solo tengo confirmada a Taty; no sé a quién más incluir.

—Le diré a Terry...

—Sí! —la ojiazul estaba emocionada—. Tiene que asistir como tu pareja. Siguen juntos; verdad?

—Bueno...

—Eso me alegra tanto! Pero por qué no se han casado? Cuando supe que estabas aquí, pensé que él también había venido.

—Es que, en cuanto nos enteramos, salimos de inmediato. No tuve tiempo de avisarle y además, tiene que trabajar, acaban de iniciar con una obra y no puede abandonarla tan repentinamente.

—Pero supongo que pronto estará aquí.

—Sí. Quizá.

El desánimo era nulo para nublada visión de la futura novia, esta solo veía el esplendor de su próxima unión; sin embargo la ojiverde se sentía fuera de lugar, añorando a su caballero inglés, extrañando todo de él, y muy a su pesar, luchando contra el presentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver.

**xxx**

El telegrama que Candy había enviado llego a su destino, pero no hubo nadie en el apartamento y el mensajero se vio forzado a dejarlo con algún vecino, solo por querer recibir una propina.

Terry había comenzado a tener un comportamiento aún más hostil del acostumbrado; ya no le veía caso a seguir con los planes de su defensa. Para él ya no tenía ningún sentido continuar en esa compañía teatral, lo único que deseaba era poder tomar sus pocas pertenencias y largarse para siempre de esa tortuosa ciudad.

Al salir del teatro se dirigió a la taberna que solo había visitado en contadas ocasiones; poco le importó el consejo de Scott, su petición de ir a cenar con otros actores. Necesitaba embrutecerse con alcohol, pero su intención no era la de olvidarla, llorarle o sufrir por ella; buscaba el valor que le hacía falta para marcharse de ahí y nunca volver a buscar a su Tarzan con pecas.

Unas horas después, sosteniéndose de las paredes, cayéndose un par de ocasiones y con innumerables traspiés; llego a su domicilio, donde al no encontrar sus llaves se vio forzado a tocar y pedir que le abrieran, y un Scott demasiado somnoliento y por obvias razones, gruñón; le abrió.

—Te llego un telegrama —lo miro de pies a cabeza.

—A mí?

—Ahí está —señaló la mesita de centro.

—Seguro no es nada —sus palabras torpes expedían el aliento alcoholizado y también su desinterés.

—Léelo. Te puede interesar. Es de Chicago —sin darle más vueltas al asunto, regreso a su dormitorio—. Y no hagas ruido.

—Basura! —comenzó a hablar consigo mismo—. A mí nadie me escribe. Ni siquiera mi madre se preocupa por mí! —cayó de golpe en el sofá individual; quiso tomar el sobre pero le fue necesario sostenerse para no caer—. Chicago... —balbuceó al leer el remitente y con una voz bofa y burlona, pronuncio ese nombre que acrecentó la herida— Candice White Andrew.

Lo último que esperaba era recibir algo así. Lucho contra el impulso de leerla, pero el licor que corría por sus venas había logrado su cometido, nublando todo vestigio de cordura. Él ya estaba decidido y sin pensarlo más; rompió el sobre y su contenido, en tantos trozos que sería imposible volverlo a armar.

—Adiós Candice White —estaba triste, casi a punto de llorar, pero con la fuerza y determinación para no hacerlo—. Para siempre. Adiós.

Sus reflejos se tornaron inexistentes, sus extremidades inservibles, su vista no podía apartarse de la mesa y los trozos que había dejado sobre esta. Ahora de nuevo sólo se tenía a sí mismo y a la vida por venir; pero aun así, quizá se permitiría derramar una última lágrima por ella.

—Adiós; mí amada Tarzan con pecas...

**XXX**

Chicas; les agradezco su lectura y los comentarios que me han obsequiado; ademas, claro, de sus buenos deseos.

Espero queveste nuevo episodio les sea de su agrado y por supuesto, que lo disfruten.

Entre tanto, les comentó que estoy bien, con mucho trabajo y bastante cansancio, pero nunca olvidandome de ustedes. creanme que ha sido dificil editar este capítulo, pues sigo un tanto triste. Sobre todo por algo ocurrido el pasado domingo, que en el fondo me dolio demasiado, aunque después me causo gracia; pero eso me paso por tonta, por no darle tiempo al tiempo...

En fin. Me despido recordandoles que Ahora estoy en Facebook como "Cold Winter Rain (es una página)".

Nuevamente gracias. Besos!

_...Cold Winter Rain — Monserrat_


	65. LXV LOS OBSTÁCULOS DEL CORAZÓN

**LOS OBSTÁCULOS DEL CORAZON**

Como siempre ha sido y siempre será, los días pasaban sin poderlo evitar. El indeseado momento en que sucedería la cada vez más cercana muerte, también era algo inevitable; tanto como la esperanza de Candy, esa que le anima a revisar el correo a diario, con la ilusión de hallar una respuesta a las cartas que había enviado. Pero no, nunca llego una sola misiva con su nombre; al menos no una proveniente de Seattle.

Poco a poco caía en cuenta de aquello que se negaba a dar por hecho, poco a poco veía a los demás vivir sus vidas, poco a poco notaba los ligeros cambios en ella y poco a poco aceptaba que regresar a Seattle sería algo difícil.

**xxx**

Casi dos meses después de haber regresado a Chicago, la mansión Andrew estaba de luto. Los Leegan fueron los únicos familiares que asistieron a los funerales, después de ellos solo los personajes importantes de la ciudad, les dieron el pésame.

Aun entre pena y dolor el bullicio se fue tal como llego y los Andrew que aun restaban se quedaron solos, con caminos aun sin elegir y con decisiones aun por tomar.

Los primeros días después de aquel deceso, Candy estuvo al filo de la depresión; con nostalgia veía que todos salían a sus respectivos empleos y a sus compromisos sociales. Ella era la única rezagada, sin nada más que hacer y acompañada solo por sus elucubraciones. Pronto dejo de revisar la correspondencia, pronto dejo de escribir; demasiado pronto perdió el sentido de seguir esperando.

La salvación de la rubia llegó de la mano de Archie; regresarían a Seattle para al fin resolver la demanda que ya había comenzado. Al inicio no tenia deseos de ir, creyó que olvidarlo era lo mejor, pero se lo debía no solo a sus primas, también a Terry y a ella misma.

El viaje fue lógicamente largo y cansado. Al llegar solo deseaba reposo, aunque su ansiedad gano la partida. Efectivamente descanso, pero en cuanto le fue posible salió al apartamento en donde sabía que ya no encontraría a Terry.

Gracias a que era lunes, Scott abrió la puerta. Le impacto volver a verla, en definitivo, había estado seguro de que eso jamás volvería a ocurrir. Una vez pasada la sorpresa y sintiendo un dejo de compasión por la rubia, la invito a entrar.

—Terry ya no vive aquí —le confirmo, sabiendo que esa era la única razón de su presencia.

—Lo sé —miro al piso, buscando valor—. Hace cuanto que se fue?

—Hace casi un mes —tomo asiento a la mesa, haciendo un gesto para que ella siguiera su acción—. Creo que regreso a New York.

—Has tenido noticias suyas?

—No; ninguna —exhaló—. Las cosas empeoraron por aquí y él no hacía nada para facilitarlas —en silencio, Candy espero a que continuara—. Terminaron por despedirlo antes de lo planeado y luego, un día simplemente se fue.

—Sabes si alguna vez leyó mis cartas?

—No —era difícil confesarle lo sucedido, sabía que eso le haría daño, aunque siempre era mejor hablar con la verdad—. Nunca lo hizo. Todas terminaron hechas añicos y en el cesto de la basura.

—Te dijo... Te llego a comentar acerca de lo que paso?

—Estamos hablando de Terry —quiso sonreír ante su ingenuidad—. El nunca haría algo así.

—Lo sé. Es solo que yo... —ya no tenía palabras para continuar.

—Qué te trajo de vuelta? Sé que no fue por él y lo sé porque hace tiempo dejaste de escribir.

—Vine. Venimos —se corrigió—. A finiquitar las demandas por difamación.

—En el teatro he escuchado un poco de eso; son los rumores del día. Pero sin Terry aquí, no le veo el caso.

—Necesito intentarlo, mostrar que nada fue como aseguran y... Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer para recuperar su reputación; aunque él mismo no llegue a enterarse.

—Eres valiente. Ahora veo la razón por la que se enamoró de ti. Es una lástima que...

—Si —le interrumpió—. Es algo que ya no tiene remedio.

Ya no tenía nada más que hablar; había confirmado lo sucedido, había escuchado lo que tenía oír y aun así permaneció diez minutos más, en silencio, recobrando la entereza suficiente como para regresar con Archie y dar inicio al contraataque.

—Se llevó todas sus cosas? —preguntó a punto de salir

—Sí; eso creo. Al menos aquí no dejo nada... Aunque... —tomando un paso apresurando entro a la pieza que fue del actor y regreso a la misma velocidad, con algo entre sus manos—. Su bufanda —sonrió y se la ofreció—; seguro que la olvido.

—Puedo quedármela?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias Scott y cuídate mucho.

Partió de ese departamento abrazando aquella prenda, subió al auto que la esperaba y sin lograr contenerse, aspiro esa familiar y ya casi imperceptible esencia. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que caía en cuenta de que ese era el último recuerdo que tendría, la última prueba de que alguna vez la amó.

**xxx**

Al siguiente día a las 10:00 am, haciendo uso de toda su entereza; Candy entro por la puerta principal del último hospital en que había laborado. Con la frente en alto hizo caso omiso de los murmullos a su paso; la presencia de Archie le animaba a no detenerse y cumplir con el primer paso para llegar a su objetivo.

—Pero; primor... —escucho esa voz, cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras—. Qué haces aquí? No sé supone que ya no volverías a poner un solo pie en estas instalaciones?

—Ven —lo retó—; si quieres averiguarlo.

Los primos subieron con calma; seguidos por el curioso pelirrojo llegaron a la oficina a tiempo para su cita a las 10:30 am. Archie se apartó solo para confirmar su presencia y soportando la mirada desdeñosa del cirujano, esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos.

—Señor Cornwell —saludo el padre de Peter—. Adelante —los invito—. A que debo su visita?

—Como ya deben saber —inicio dando un recorrido con la vista a la sala de juntas y notando al par de abogados presentes—; estamos aquí para dar una solución fiable a la demanda interpuesta por la señorita White, aquí presente.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió la acción que tomaron —explicó—. Aún más, cuando alegaron despido injustificado y difamación. A la señorita se le explicó todo a detalle, al momento de su baja.

—Sí; se le explicó y ella no objetó. Sin embargo todo fue gracias a calumnias. Nuestros investigadores encontraron la verdad de todo este juego sucio —entrego unas carpetas con la información que explicaba—. Si lee con atención, usted mismo se dará cuenta de que es cómplice en una truculenta farsa.

Tanto los abogados como el Señor Watson revisaron los expedientes recibidos y una vez hecho esto, la mirada del director se enfocó en su hijo, que comenzaba a dar señales de preocupación.

—Qué es lo que quieren? —uno de los abogados tomo la iniciativa

—Principalmente; una disculpa —confirmo Archie.

—No tienen como comprobarlo! —Peter se defendió.

—Tenemos un testigo presencial del momento justo en que usted amenazo a mi cliente; y está más que dispuesto a declarar ante un jurado.

—Señorita White, Señor Cornwell —el director retomo la palabra—; no es necesario llegar a esos extremos. Se le devolverá su empleo y se le dará la disculpa que piden.

—Eso no es todo lo que queremos.

—No?

—Como saben; mi cliente no fue la única afectada. Solicitamos también una indemnización para todos los afectados. Las señoritas Anne Marie y Margueritte LeLudec, al igual que el actor Terruce Grandchester, también sufrieron las consecuencias de esta amenaza.

—No veo como un actor puede estar relacionado con este hospital.

—El señor Grandchester está comprometido con la Señorita White; y al realizar las investigaciones, como verificara en el informe, hayamos que el Señor Watson en conjunto con la Señorita Katherine Marsden confabularon en dicho suceso.

—Kate? —la severa mirada del director volvió a posarse en su hijo, quien para entonces había enmudecido.

—Los empleos de mis defendidos no importan. Lo que solicitamos es una disculpa para todos, que deberán entregar por escrito, firmada por la actriz, el médico aquí presente y los directivos de las instituciones involucradas; el documento deberá estar sellado por notario, además de que exigimos que dicha disculpa sea publicada en los periódicos más importantes a nivel nacional.

—Señor Cornwell; eso es demasiado! —hablo el otro abogado—. No veo como un trio de enfermeras y un simple actor pueda aspirar a algo así! Dese por bien servido si es que hacemos la publicación a nivel estatal, lo que ya es demasiado.

—Entiendo su diatriba. Sin embargo el daño recibido alcanzo lugares fuera de este estado; amancillando el honor de las familias a las que pertenecen la Señorita White y el Señor Grandchester.

—Estoy seguro de que algo así no podría haber afectado demasiado a sus "familias" —corroboro el Señor Watson.

—El apellido Andrew le suena familiar?

—Andrew?

—A nivel nacional la familia Andrew es una de las más acaudaladas y poderosas.

—Esta enfermera no podría valerse de una farsa así.

—Farsa? En realidad la Señorita White Andrew está aquí por petición misma del Señor William Andrew. No veo donde está la farsa. Y en caso de que la hubiera; cree que alguien con el salario de una enfermera podría pagar por el mejor bufete de abogados de esta ciudad, para que se encarguen solo del proceso burocrático, y además pagar a un abogado de mi categoría para esta reunión?

—Por supuesto que no; pero hay formas.

—Tal vez las hay —confirmó—. Sin embargo; con la categoría, prestigio e importancia de nuestra familia; no son necesarias.

Un incómodo silencio se formó durante algunos minutos. El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y aun así no apartaba la vista de la pecosa. Candy por su parte no había querido recurrir a la influencia familiar, pero ella misma había pedido incluir a Terry en el asunto y Albert fue quien solicitó la publicación del documento de disculpa.

—Los esperamos mañana; les parece bien que sea a la misma hora, en las oficinas de nuestros abogados? —fue Archie quien rompió el silencio—. Espero que para entonces hayan tomado una decisión —se puso de pie, cerró sus portafolios y se dirigió a la salida, dándole el paso a su prima.

—Es una mentira —alegó Peter, en cuanto se fueron.

—Es mejor que dejes de decir estupideces y me expliques con exactitud lo que paso —reprochó su padre—. Nosotros corroboraremos lo de su apellido y si todo es cierto, tendremos que hacer lo que piden. No hay otra opción.

**xxx**

A pesar de no haber dicho una sola palabra, Candy estaba satisfecha con el resultado de esa corta reunión. Ahora, su siguiente parada sería el teatro, con quienes a pesar de la ausencia de Terry, usarían los mismos argumentos y los citarían a todos para el siguiente día, en el mismo lugar.

—Llamaran a Chicago para corroborar la información sobre ti —Archie estaba anticipando la victoria y comentaba lo que esperaba que haría la otra parte.

—Si la tía siguiera viva...

—Estaría apoyándonos. Recuerda que para ella, el honor de la familia siempre fue muy importante —afirmo el joven Cornwell.

En el teatro los recibieron de la misma forma, la única diferencia fue que Kate opuso mayor resistencia y su opinión fue más resonante, pero aun así los jóvenes Andrew no declinaron en su decisión e incluso se vieron forzados a amenazar con clausurar el lugar y afectarlos permanentemente.

Las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa, solo restaba esperar para saber si solo debían insistir o contraatacar hasta las últimas consecuencias; situación que la rubia no deseaba.

Una vez regresaron a la residencia, Archie llamo a Chicago, confirmo los hechos y corroboro sus sospechas respecto a la forma de proceder de los demandados. Ellos hablaron personalmente con Albert y este, a su vez, les advirtió que no daría marcha atrás y de ser necesario usaría todas sus influencias; lo que fuera, siempre y cuando lograran el éxito en aquella empresa.

—Si mañana ellos siguen buscando obstáculos —escuchaba por la bocina—; avísame.

—Qué tienes en mente? —pregunto el castaño.

—Si lo requerimos, tendremos que pedir ayuda. Dudo que el duque de Grandchester este feliz, si se entera de las calumnias en que enredan a su hijo.

—Eso no le gustara a Terry.

—No importa. Una vez que se haya solventado el problema y se vea a sí mismo y a Candy libre de problemas, lo aceptara. Y si no, no me importa, siempre y cuando Candice reciba la disculpa que merece.

—Haré todo lo posible, antes de entrometer a la realeza británica.

—Confió en ti, Archie; sé que lo lograrás.

**xxx**

El siguiente día tuvieron la prevista sesión, redactaron la carta de disculpas y firmaron los acuerdos correspondientes. Todo había terminado tan rápido, tan fácil y a la vez tan avasallador e inútil.

Ya no había nada que la uniera a esa ciudad. Los sueños que en ese lugar se forjaron, se desvanecieron en el viento; solo restaba la desilusión y el vació.

—Te quedarás aquí? —preguntó Archie durante la cena.

—Yo sola? No... —sus balbuceos mostraban la desesperanza existente en ella—. Regresare a Chicago contigo, buscaré un nuevo empleo y volveré a iniciar; tal como lo he hecho otras veces.

La autocompasión se había hecho parte de Candy, de una Candy que cada vez se sentía aún más perdida.

Tomaron el tren a la siguiente tarde, en su camino a la estación hicieron un último recorrido por esos lugares que tuvieron alguna importancia para ella y que ahora se habían tornado opacos, una prueba fehaciente de sus errores humanos. La lejana despedida del preciado sueño que fue su amor.

Las lágrimas surcaban el pecoso rostro, su único receptor era esa bufanda y nada ni nadie podía evitarlas

—Terry —pensó cuando cruzaba la línea estatal—. Solo te deseo lo mejor, que logres ser feliz, que encuentres a tu verdadero amor y que algún día logres perdonarme.

Archie dormía en la butaca de enfrente, pero hubiese deseado que no fuera así, hubiera deseado un hombro donde refugiarse. Una palabra de consuelo, un abrazo protector; algo que en su depresión creía no merecer.

—Terry —sollozo en silencio—. Perdóname...

**XXX**

Chicas; ya imagino lo que muchas pensaran... Que tarde mucho en actulizar :P

Lo sé, lo sé, ya deberia dejarlos ser felices y alejar los problemas entre este par. La recta final esta cerca y ustedes se eran cuenta. De hecho, Esta ya se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Vienen nuevos personajes (uno en particular que seguro a muchas agradara). Lo mas dificil para mi, es que tendré que editar absolutamente todo y tal vez reescribir. Pero como siempre, espero sea algo de su agrado.

No tengo demasiado tiempo para mi comentario, así que solo me resta agradecerles, como siempre, y enviarles un fuerte brazo, un beso y mi sincera gratitud.

_Cold Winter Rain — Monserrat_


	66. LXVI PALABRAS QUE GUARDA EL VIENTO I

**PALABRAS QUE GUARDA EL VIENTO**

**I**

_Quisiera poder tener el don de regresar el tiempo, corregir mis errores, actuar de otra manera, ser más prudente y recuperarte. Sé que es algo imposible, además de un sueño sin sentido en el que gasto mi tiempo._

_Quisiera poder decir que todo ha sido fácil, pero nunca ha sido así. Desde niña fui abandonada por mis padres, despreciada por personas como Elisa y Neal, quien al final cambio._

_Pero por suerte aún tengo a mi familia; Archie y Stear que siempre han estado a mi lado, Albert que a pesar del daño, ha vuelto a apoyarme en todo, Annie que está a punto de casarse y sigue firme en que sea su dama de honor, a pesar de mi ya notorio estado; Patty está tramitando su divorcio y ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Tatty, Anne Marie y Margueritte que están trabajando en el Santa Juana, igual que yo._

_Solo me faltas tú; que eres el único de quien no sé nada, a menos que aparezca en los periódicos. La última noticia que leí, fue que habías regresado a la compañía Stratford y que estaban a punto de estrenar una nueva obra; hace ya un mes que leí esa noticia y desde entonces, nada._

_De mí solo puedo afirmar que estoy tranquila, que logró sobrevivir día a día y que Chicago ha vuelto a ser generoso conmigo._

_Sigo establecida en la mansión Andrew, hace poco pensé en mudarme, volver a vivir por mi cuenta. Quizá fue suerte, pero lograron disuadirme; estoy segura de que fue un complot, porque todos formaron un frente común alegando que no era prudente, que si llegaba a existir alguna emergencia y me encontraba sola, podría ser fatal y lamentarlo después._

_Me cuidan demasiado, pero lo agradezco y acepto al creer que habrías hecho lo mismo o al menos estarías de acuerdo._

_Hace poco visite a mi médico; me dijo que debido al aborto que tuve en el pasado, podría encontrarme en un estado delicado, que debo ser cautelosa e ir pensando en dejar mi empleo. No quiero arriesgarme y es por eso que ya pedí mi baja en el hospital; por fortuna a todos les pareció bien, a todos excepto a mí._

_Seguro te preguntaras por qué y la respuesta es tan simple, como el hecho de que necesitaré dinero. Los gastos serán inevitables y a pesar de que Albert asegura que él se encargara de todo; a mí no me agrada ser una molestia. A veces siento que soy una carga._

_Pasando a otro tema; tal vez no debería anotar esto, pero anoche soñé contigo. Soñé que seguíamos juntos, que eras feliz y compartías a mi lado toda esta experiencia. Pero fue solo un sueño, uno de tantos que he tenido y que estoy segura aun tendré._

_Desearía saber si aún piensas en mí, si me extrañas aunque sea un poco, si tienes éxito en tus proyectos o si ya conociste a alguien que te ha ayudado a superar la relación que mantuvimos. Aunque pensándolo bien; eso último no quiero saberlo. Eso quebrantaría la poca esperanza que aún conservo._

_Hace dos noches, mientras limpiaba mi alcoba, encontré el periodo donde se publicó la disculpa que solicitamos. No sé si la leíste, no sé si te importó o si te alegro. La verdad es que el no saber nada me hace sentir frustrada y es que ni siquiera logro entender porque he vuelto a escribirte, dado que tampoco sé tu dirección._

_Lo único que sé es que en caso de que alguna vez recibieras mis cartas, no las leerías y terminarían en el lugar al que pertenecen; el cesto de basura._

**xxx**

_La boda de Annie fue esplendorosa y tan emotiva. No pude evitar llorar a mitad de la ceremonia y Taty salió en mi defensa argumentando sensibilidad debido a mi estado. Soy enfermera, sé que es cierto; pero a pesar de ello me avergüenza admitirlo._

_Aún te extraño; esa es otra cosa que no puedo evitar. Me paso los días sola, a veces salgo a caminar o comprar alguno que otro detalle, a veces voy a visitar a Albert o a Archie hasta sus oficinas; suelen regañarme, pero entienden que necesito distraerme y si lo hago, es porque me siento físicamente bien. Y con Annie aún en su luna de miel, me siento demasiado sola._

_Me hace tanta falta un poco de compañía, que quisiera regresar al trabajo y así al menos mantenerme ocupada. Pero no debo hacerlo; tengo la obligación de cuidarme y cuidar lo único que me queda, lo único que aun sin que lo sepas, me une a ti._

_Una y otra vez me preguntó si de saberlo, estarías tan feliz como yo lo estoy. Ya lo amó demasiado, es mi mayor aliciente y a veces creo que es la única razón por la que aun existo._

_Llevo algunos días sin lograr dormir bien. Al inicio no existió ningún síntoma, pero después, hace poco más de un mes, comencé a sentirlo; y ahora agradezco cuando permanece tranquilo, porque solo así encuentro un poco de descanso. Es demasiado inquieto._

_La próxima semana Stear me llevara de compras; dice que ya es momento de ir preparando todo para que cuando al fin llegue, no nos encuentre con las manos vacías. Lo cierto es que en uno de mis paseos por la ciudad, encontré una tienda con toda clase de artículos; solo compre un par de prendas y un cobertor. No quiero adquirir demasiado, aún no._

_Mi felicidad es demasiada, esta solo se opaca muy de vez en cuando, casi nunca, pero tengo presente el pretexto que Taty me dio. Solo espero que tú también seas feliz y que nunca te olvides de mí, que a pesar de que un día encuentres un nuevo amor, conserves mi recuerdo en algún lugar especial de tu corazón._

**xxx**

_No sé cómo comenzar, aunque quizá iniciar por lo más importante es lo ideal._

_James, al fin ha llegado; se adelantó un par de semanas, pero está sano y salvo._

_Lamento tanto que no hayas podido estar a mi lado. En ese momento me hiciste tanta falta, mucha más de lo normal y sobre todo porque hubo un par de complicaciones. _

_Hace casi un mes del parto y aun no me acostumbro al cambio físico. También he de admitir que de nuevo me siento culpable, desearía haberte hecho saber sobre esto; pero así es la vida, un día nos separó y simplemente no volví a saber de ti. Pero estrechar a Jim entre mis brazos, me ayuda a creer que no todo fue en vano y que gracias a él, siempre te agradeceré por su existencia._

_Aun te amo, no lo puedo evitar; pero el dolor de haberte perdido fue remplazado hace mucho tiempo._

_Aún recuerdo cuando acudí al médico; extrañamente me sentía bien, pero mis sangrados mensuales habían cesado. Tenía casi doce semanas de embarazo. Fue toda una sorpresa para todos, incluso para mí._

_Al principio Stear se mostraba recio, en alguna ocasión me reclamo y me hizo sentir de lo peor; pero pronto entendí que lo hizo porque me aprecia, porque los tiempos son difíciles y un hijo sin padre da rienda suelta a las habladurías._

_Eso es algo que nunca me ha importado, pero que sin ser mi intención, los afecta a todos._

_Días después hicimos las pases y desde entonces él también comenzó a hacer planes._

_Nuestro James es el primer Andrew de su generación; eso quiere decir que será bastante consentido, pero haré lo posible para que no lo sobrecarguen en apapachos._

_Anoche, Albert se acercó a mí y me comento que si lo deseaba, podía contratar a alguien para buscarte. Muy a mi pesar rechace su oferta. Quiero que seas feliz, que sigas adelante con tu vida; no volveré a ser un obstáculo en tu camino y además, tengo miedo a la reacción que tomarías._

_Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es cuidar bien de nuestro hijo y esperar a que el destino se compadezca de mí. Al fin y al cabo tengo a Jim; qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?_

**xxx**

_James es demasiado inquieto. Ayer corría en los jardines, con la misma velocidad entro al comedor y debido a un traspié o travesura, como todos suponemos; tiro a Dorothy, que llevaba la vajilla._

_Se me caía la cara de vergüenza, mientras que todos los demás reían a carcajadas._

_Vivimos en la mansión, de alguna manera eso me facilita las cosas; puedo irme a trabajar sabiendo que está en buenas manos y además, con mi sueldo no podría pagar un departamento y cubrir nuestros gastos._

_Cada día crece más y más, cada día es más incontrolable._

_Mañana cumplirá dos años; está feliz porque los chicos prometieron que le harían una fiesta. Por suerte y gracias a que visitamos el parque con frecuencia, tiene unos cuantos amigos a los que invitar._

_No me imagino como sería mi vida sin él; solo sé que estaría vacía._

_Entre tanto, casi olvido mencionar que Archie al fin se decidió a pedirle matrimonio a Taty; aun no sabemos cuándo lo harán oficial, pero ya esperamos a que pongan una fecha para anunciar su compromiso._

_Albert está saliendo con Diana; ella estudia administración y se conocieron en la empresa, donde ella está prestando sus servicios como pasante._

_Annie espera a su primogénito para diciembre; ella y Dante están más que felices con su vida. _

_Anne Marie y Margueritte siguen aquí; Maggie se casó hace cuatro meses con un médico del Santa Juana y Anne; bueno, ella sigue siendo igual de inquieta._

_Quien más preocupa es Stear; ha tenido un par de novias pero con ninguna logro congeniar. Si sigue así terminara como solterón, igual que yo; pero al menos yo tengo a Jim y él... Bueno, creo que él nos tiene a nosotros._

_Si te preguntas por mí, solo puedo pretextar que aún te amo y que me dolió mucho cuando hace dos días en el periódico vi una foto donde apareces con una actriz. Leah, decía al pie de la fotografía; tu novia._

_Pero nada puedo hacer al respecto, solo desearte la felicidad y si esta la encuentras al lado de ella; entonces que así sea._

**xxx**

_Me siento contrariada. A veces no sé si es bueno o es malo; pero James se parece demasiado a ti. Creo que esto es algo que no había escrito, aunque de ser así, de todas formas lo haré._

_Jamey tiene los ojos de un azul idéntico al tuyo, pero todos, incluyéndome, coincidimos en que su forma es igual a la de los míos. Es decir, son mis ojos pero con el color de tuyos._

_Su cabello es castaño, ligeramente rizado. Sus labios son finos y cuando se ríe puedo ver tu sonrisa en él; e incluso tiene tu nariz._

_El carácter de James es regularmente pasivo. Tiene un corazón noble, a pesar de ser tan travieso; creo que eso lo saco de mí. Sin embargo cuando se enoja sale a relucir su sangre Grandchester, se muestra inflexible, orgulloso y altanero. Por suerte eso no pasa muy seguido._

_Hace un mes cumplió los tres años y me sorprendió mucho al preguntar por su papá. Enmudecí al instante, pero Stear, quien por cierto sigue soltero; le dijo que no tenía un papá, que tenía tres y si necesitaba otro debía pensárselo mejor, porque podría resultar un gruñón._

_Ese momento me hizo pensar demasiado y ahora entiendo la mirada de Albert cuando he tratado de presentarle al par de chicos con quienes he llegado a tener alguna cita. Tristemente observo como todos están haciendo sus vidas y yo, quizá nunca logre sacarte de mi corazón._

_Necesito decidir qué hacer con mi vida, no quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia sola y con la inevitable pregunta de Jim... Él también merece tener una figura paterna y aunque desearía que fueras tú; la verdad es que ni siquiera sabes de su existencia._

_Te amo y mi hijo me lo recuerda cada día, pero ya es hora de dejar ir este amor; porque tú nunca volverás. Sin embargo me encuentro demasiado confundida._

**xxx**

_Por alguna extraña razón del destino, me encuentro cada vez más cercana a Chris, un compañero médico del hospital; no merezco sus atenciones, ni siquiera merezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

_El peso del pasado ha sido un gran obstáculo y he de admitir que ya no lo veo como antes, cuando éramos amigos; sin embargo, al menos de mi parte, a veces creo que vuelve a renacer ese amor que una vez sentí._

_No me mal intérpretes. Lo más probable es que este confundida._

_Aún te amo demasiado, aún espero volver a verte y que todo se resuelva como en los cuentos de hadas; que aparezcas, me lleves contigo y formemos una familia feliz junto con nuestro James._

_Pero con Christopher es igual. Cuando lo veo y me habla, siento esas olvidadas mariposas en el estómago y ese nerviosismo a la expectativa de sus palabras._

_Comienzo a fantasear con él, lo imagino abrazándole y besándole con efusividad, como cuando en el pasado te imaginaba a ti. Pero a veces no estoy segura, porque ya nada es igual. _

_Lo que me preocupa es que Stear cambió. Sigue manteniendo su esencia, gentileza y caballerosidad; pero también está al tanto de sus estudios, la empresa y la sociedad. Sin permitir que nada lo absorba._

_Tal vez el pasado me sirvió para darme cuenta de que los errores sirven para algo, tal vez él está en la misma situación y es por ello que se muestra tan seco con Chris; es el único de la familia que no lo acepta._

_Yo solo deseo que un día Chris se enamore completamente de mí y acepte a Jim; pero creo que con tantos años de letargo, perdí mi habilidad de conquista, si es que alguna vez la tuve. No sé cómo atraerlo, como hacer que me vea como mujer y no como amiga; y peor aún; no sé si podré hacerlo cuando aún a veces creo estar enamorada de ti._

**xxx**

_Te he escrito tantas cartas. Palabras que sopla el viento, que nunca envíe y que nunca leerás._

_Hoy he decidido que esta es la última; y la razón es tan simple y compleja como el amor._

_Hace un mes que llevo una relación con Christopher. Su madurez me sorprende y creo que a él también le agrada la forma, en que yo misma he madurado. Acepta a mi hijo y lo trata como si fuera suyo, o al menos eso parece._

_He aprendido a vivir sin ti, callando este sentimiento todavía latente y sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que una vez sentí por ti, pero ahora por él. Sé que algún día el tiempo borrara todo vestigio, todo rastro de ese amor pasado y a su vez hará aún más fuerte mi sentimiento por él. Sin embargo Alistear sigue mostrándose reacio con él._

_Creo que la vida es así. Aunque sea obvio que Jamey lleva tu sangre, después de los chicos, él ha sido lo más cercano a un padre para él._

_Es tierno, me llena de detalles, pequeñas cosas como escucharme, abrirme la puerta y darme paso. Hemos compartido intimidad e incluso en eso fue detallista._

_Pero hay algo que me llena de temor. Tatjana quiere invitarte a su boda. Yo no soy nadie para pedirle que no lo haga y aun así, me preguntó. Mi respuesta fue "es tu boda, y si Archie está de acuerdo; yo no me opongo"._

_No tengo miedo de ti, mi temor es respecto a James. No quiero que lo reconozcas y exijas derechos sobre él; porque si lo haces, yo no te los negaría, a final de cuentas siempre serás su padre._

_También temo a la reacción de Chris. Él ya sabe acerca de esa invitación y cuando le hablé sobre mis miedos; me aseguro que me apoyaría en mi decisión, sin importar cual fuera._

_Sé que Stear es quien menos ha aceptado la idea de que vengas. Eso también me preocupa, pues temo una reacción agresiva de su parte._

_Por favor, Terry; no vengas, no regreses a mi vida. Apenas estoy retomando las riendas de esta y de verdad no quiero retroceder. Sé que si te presentas, solo traerás dolor y angustia. Además tampoco quiero herirte; y una vez que sepas de tu paternidad, estoy segura de que me lo reprocharas y tu propia vida cambiara._

_Por favor, Terry, por favor; no vengas..._

**XXX**

Chicas; tal como dije en el capítulo anterior, apartir de hoy inicia la recta final.

No tengo mucho que decir, estas cartas han hablado por si mismas y han dejado en claro el inicio del final. O eso creo.

En fin. Tal como últimamente he comentado, no tengo mucho tiempo; así que solo agradecere su lectura y espero que les haya agradado el capítulo.

Besos y abrazos. Las espero para el proximo.

_4tardecer — Monse_


	67. LXVII PERSONAS QUE VIAJAN CON EL VIENTO

**PERSONAS QUE VIAJAN CON EL VIENTO**

El sábado era esplendoroso en Central Park, había personas que solo caminaban, corrían, trotaban o recorrían el sitio en bicicleta. Otros descansaban en el pasto, con canastas contenedoras de algún refrigerio; otras solo descansando en alguna banca o leyendo bajo un árbol.

Entre tanta gente se encontraba Terruce Grandchester, sin nada mejor que hacer, solo terminar de escribir la que pretendía fuera su última carta. Sonreía con tristeza, bajo la sombra de un árbol, meditando en soledad y plasmando algunas líneas que denotaban una contradictoria seguridad.

Una vez que termino, busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón; la pulcra, vieja y cuidada armónica reflejo la luz entre sus dedos. Miro a su alrededor y notó que todo era casi perfecto; como un elaborado sueño, una extraña y pacifica escena salida de la imaginación de un escritor de cuentos de hadas.

De pronto frente a él cruzo corriendo un par de niños, que jugaban con una cometa. Este hecho le llevo a elevar la imaginación y sonrió; al imaginarse como padre.

—Algún día —balbuceó un segundo antes de comenzar a producir esa añeja pero nunca olvidada melodía.

A pesar del confrontamiento interno, se mostraba sereno; al fin se había decidido, resignado y dispuesto a terminar con ese extenso capítulo de su vida. Cerró los ojos al invocar el recuerdo de la mujer que aún invadía sus sueños; nada interrumpía su pasividad, nada interfería en su concentración; nada, hasta que a sus pies cayo una pequeña pelota.

Terry dejo a un lado la armónica y levemente se incorporó hasta alcanzar el juguete, y al levantar la vista y ver al pequeño que se acercaba con el fin de disculparse o tal vez reclamarle; sonrió.

—Buen día Señor —un extraño y suave viento se sintió cuando lo saludo ese pequeño no mayor de cinco años—. Disculpe por haberlo molestado. Se supone que Jolie debía atraparla —le explicó señalando a una enorme gran danés.

—Ese es tu perro? —se sorprendió; en verdad era un perro grande.

—Sí.

—No te da miedo que te muerda? —comenzó a jugar con la pelota entre sus manos.

—No. Jolie es linda y muy cariñosa. Ella me cuida; jamás me haría daño.

Miro al pequeño al lado de su compañera de juegos; el animal era un poco más grande que aquel niño. Sonrió al toparse con aquella mirada tierna y de un color semejante al de las turquesas.

—Y tus padres? —pregunto sin animarse a dejarlo ir.

—Mi mami se quedó en casa. Estaba un poco indispuesta —sonrió—. Esta resfriada.

—Entonces dime con quien viniste?

—Mis tíos me trajeron.

—Tus tíos?

—Sí, Señor.

—Y dónde están?

—Por allá —señalo uno de los senderos en el que el actor no encontró a nadie.

—Ten —le entregó el inocente juguete—. Sigue divirtiéndote y la próxima vez; no hables con extraños —le aconsejó.

—No sé preocupe. Jolie me cuida. Si usted tratará de hacerme algo, ella me defendería.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió ante su inocencia—. Adiós.

—Adiós —el pequeño se despidió y mientras corría, lanzo la pelota.

Terry suspiro con efusividad y volvió a levantar su armónica, le sacudió el poco polvo que esta pudo haber adquirido entre el pasto y presto total atención al juego entre el niño y su mascota.

Una extraña familiaridad se posesiono de él, haciéndole creer que ya lo conocía, que lo había visto antes. Estudiaba su perfil encontrando en sus rasgos un ligero parecido a alguien, alguien que alguna vez conoció y de quien no podía acordarse.

Su concentración era tal, que al principio no percibió los pasos que se acercaban y que una vez estuvieron a su lado, ignoro, creyendo que solo se trataba de un transeúnte cualquiera.

Aquella persona se detuvo justo detrás de él. Terry comenzó a sentirse incomodo, observado y molesto; habiendo tantos árboles, por qué alguien querría detenerse justo en el que estaba él? Medito por un par de segundos y dispuesto a marcharse, guardo su armónica.

—Es increíble como un animal de tales proporciones puede ser tan gentil y paciente con un pequeño niño —hablo el hasta ahora extraño tras él— Tu qué opinas, Terry?

—Stear? —Tardo muy poco en reconocer la voz; levanto la vista y desde su posición noto al inventor que observaba al mismo pequeño—. Qué haces aquí?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Qué no tienes presentación esta noche?

—Sí.

—Deberías estar en tus ensayos; no queremos que tu público se decepcione; entre ellos, yo.

—Hoy no hay ensayos —pretexto al levantarse y sacudir su pantalón—. Y tú?

—Yo vine por cuestiones laborales; pero aun así hoy tengo tiempo para ir al teatro.

—Y también para perder el tiempo en este lugar.

—Sí. Traje a James para que se distrajera un poco —volvió la vista al actor.

—Tienes un hijo? Dónde está?

—No. En realidad Jamey es mi sobrino; por así decirlo —hablo buscando las palabras más adecuadas, ya que sentimentalmente era su padre y hablando en términos fraternales y por supuesto, légales; era su tío—. Por cierto; qué te dijo?

—Qué me?... —cayó en cuenta de a quien se refería.

—Ese niño es James?

—Así es.

—Que coincidencia.

—Sí que lo es —el tono del de anteojos era pasivo, no había un solo dejo de celos o agresividad en su voz; incluso ocultaba cualquier sentimiento que estuviera exponiendo.

—Me contó sobre Jolie.

—Adora a esa perra y ella a él.

—James... —repitió el nombre del pequeño, entendiendo ahora porque le parecía familiar y recordando con tristeza, lo que significaba ese nombre para él—. Quién más vino a la ciudad? —preguntó con el fin de confirmar quienes eran los padres del niño.

—Taty y Candy se me pegaron como chicles —sonrió.

—Candy? —atónito, no pudo continuar; sintió que la esperanza renacía al escuchar su nombre y saber que estaban en la misma ciudad.

—Sí. Venimos Maggie, Taty, Albert, ella y yo —siguió explicando—. Pero en realidad una de ellas vino con el único fin de buscarte.

—Quién? —al fin sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tatjana —fue el nombre que escucho y le borro la sonrisa—. Esta por casarse y vino con la convicción de encontrarte y convencerte de que asistas a su boda.

—Taty —no era lo que quería oír y en eso momento para el solo explicaba una cosa; que ya no significaba nada para la rubia.

—De hecho; ellos están por allá —señalo al mismo sendero que minutos antes mostro el infante.

—Quién decidió llamar James a ese niño? —disfrazó su pesar y confusión con aquella pregunta.

—Si le preguntaras a su madre, ella respondería como siempre; que lo hizo su padre.

—Quiénes son sus?... —tuvo que interrumpirse al escuchar la casi olvidada voz de la pelirroja.

—Futuro cuñado; te he estado buscando —reclamo la recién llegada, sin prestar atención a la persona con quien Stear charlaba—. Dónde estabas?

—Encontré a Terry por ti... —respondió sonriéndole—. Espero mi recompensa.

—Y la tendrás —prometió antes de abrazar al castaño, confirmando lo dicho—. Terry! Que gusto volver a verte!

—Taty —correspondió fraternal.

—No esperaba esto —abrió su bolso—. Pero aun así vengo preparada y aprovechare el momento para invitarte —sacó un delicado y fino sobre que extendió, fue aceptado y abierto al instante—. Me casare en tres semanas y más te vale que vayas; o me veré forzada a venir a buscarte y darte una buena paliza.

—No; gracias —siguió la broma—. Aún recuerdo que tienes la mano dura.

—Iras? —no tomo importancia al comentario.

—Yo...

—Los dejó —interrumpió el otro—. Llevare a Jim por un helado.

—Sí; gracias —sonrió la pelirroja—. Y entonces? Iras?

—Lo lamento Taty; pero no puedo.

—Es por Candy?

—No... —lo era, pero no lo quería admitir—. Es por la obra...

—Te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho. Pero sí; ella estará ahí. Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de que...

—Cuando sepa que me invitaste, no asistirá.

—Tonterías! Ella ya sabe de mi intención por invitarte.

—Enserió? —lo dudaba

—Es enserió? —suspiro con frustración, pensando en cómo convencerlo y mirando a Jamey, caminando de la mano se Stear—. Si yo fuera tú —volvió a suspirar—; iría sin pensarlo.

—Taty; no tiene caso.

—Por qué? Dame una buena razón para no ir —exigió.

—Candy ya está haciendo su vida y yo la mía.

—Candy está equivocada —hablo sin meditar sus palabras—. Se está dejando llevar por las circunstancias y además... Si supieras...

—Si supiera?

—Yo no soy nadie para decírtelo —negaba, ahora observando el verde pasto bajo sus pies.

—Ella está bien? —su voz era la confirmación palpable de esos sentimientos aun latentes.

—Ella... —levanto la vista hasta encontrar la mirada turquesa fija en su persona—. No —volvió a negar—. A mí no me corresponde decirte lo que sucede con ella.

—Aunque vaya a tu boda, nada cambiara.

—Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Solo... Lo sé.

—Entonces pretendes rendirte antes de haberlo intentado? Prefieres vivir con esa incertidumbre y no averiguar la realidad.

—Es que...

—Si —siguió ella—. Ella podría ignorarte, rechazarte y muchas cosas más; pero también podría ser lo contrario. Como lo sabrás si no lo intentas? —sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no deseaba regresar herido a retomar los años de letargo que acaba de decidir abandonar—. No te creí tan cobarde.

—No es cobardía —se defendió—. Es solo que ahora estoy con Leah y debo pensar en ella.

—La amas?

—Yo... Si... Sí; la amo.

—No te escucho tan convencido —regreso la mirada al camino, sabía que estaba traicionando la amistad de Chris y de paso al inventor; y aun así seguía insistiendo con ese argumento, esperando no ser descubierta.

—Qué te hace creerlo?

—Eres actor; sabes cómo fingir bien. Pero Candy no; ella tuvo la oportunidad de buscarte.

—Yo también —era cierto, pero tantas veces se había convencido de lo contrario, que termino por creerlo

—Ella no es tan buena actriz —en su panorama volvió a aparecer la figura del de anteojos, que regresaba junto con el niño y la mascota.

—Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que lo pienses bien y tomes una decisión. De verdad espero verte en mi boda, solo, sin tu novia, ella no está invitada.

—Aquí dice que la invitación es para dos —intento bromear.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras —seguía con la mirada fija en los caminantes—. Y por favor. No le digas a Stear nada de lo que platicamos.

—Stear?

—No creo que le agrade saber que estoy usando a Candy como pretexto —era cierto, pero a medias—. Al menos prométeme que lo pensarás.

—Lo haré —aseguró.

—Y ya te dije. Si no asistes, vendré a buscarte —repitió justo cuando James corrió a su encuentro—. Ya conoces a Jamey?

—Si —afirmo al ver como se abrazaba a las piernas de la pelirroja.

—Despídete de Terry. —pidió Alistear al llegar

—Adiós Señor Terry —sonrió el niño, estirando la mano.

—Adiós Jamey —estrecho la pequeña manita y en seguida saco un caramelo de su bolsillo, se arrodillo a su altura y le entregó la golosina—. Espera hasta después de comer, para disfrutarlo.

—Gracias —sonrió al actor, provocándole una extraña sensación.

Stear permaneció un par de minutos más, y con las manos en los bolsillos dio media vuelta balbuceando un hueco adios. .

El viento soplo alborotando el cabello ligeramente largo de Terry. En él había una rara mezcla de sentimientos; sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos casi abandonados. Eran sentimientos sin explicación y que al paso en que aquel dulce infante se retiraba de la mano de su tío, aumentaban.

—Es extraño como la vida reúne a los seres que se aman, a pesar de la distancia e ignorancia —balbuceó Taty con una mirada nostálgica—. Sé que encontraras el valor para volver a encontrarte con Candy; o al menos eso quiero creer —exhaló—. Hasta pronto, Terry. Te veré en la noche, aunque quizá no podamos saludarnos.

—Candy... ella ira?

—Tal vez —lo pensó y se corrigió—. En realidad lo dudo. Conociéndola, no querrá dejar solo a Jim —inicio su andar.

—Taty! —Ella volteo expectante a sus palabras—. Yo... Podrías decirle que...

—Qué? —le apresuró al ver que la estaban esperando.

—No. No le digas nada.

—Estas seguro?

—Sí; tan seguro como puedes estarlo tú.

—A que te refieres?

—Iré. Taty; iré a tu boda —la pelirroja regreso y de nuevo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No te arrepentirás. Pase lo que pase; sé que no te arrepentirás —con un beso en la mejilla se despidió del actor y sello esa promesa.

—Pero por favor; no le digas que estaré ahí —ella afirmo y retomo el sendero para alcanzar al grupo que solo la esperaba.

Terry siguió los pasos de la pelirroja que se reunió con Albert, Stear, Jim y la graciosa Jolie; mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos hasta verlos desaparecer, y con un sutil vació en el corazón, regreso a su árbol, levanto el block de hojas que había dejado en el pastoso suelo y tomando otro camino se alejó de ese inmenso y hermoso lugar.

**xxx**

El apartamento lo recibió con la soledad de siempre; busco en el armario la ropa que usaría y en cuanto la tuvo lista, se preparó para darse un buen y prolongado baño. No sabía que esperar, no sabía si esa noche y después de tanto tiempo al fin la vería, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella o que había sido de su vida. Solo tenía las pocas palabras de Taty, que entre líneas le confirmaron que ella no estaba del todo bien.

Con tiempo de sobra salió con rumbo al teatro, en su camino era inevitable pasar frente a las joyerías y sin revisar demasiado; compro una fina, delicada y hermosa pieza que en su visita anterior llamo su atención.

El teatro aún estaba vacío, solo el equipo técnico estaba trabajando, sus pasos siguieron hasta Robert que con sorpresa le atendió.

—Me ausentare por unos días —fue directo y sin saludar.

—Ahora?

—No —sonrió mostrándole la invitación recién recibida—. Necesitare dos o tres semanas libres.

—No. Dos semanas es demasiado tiempo —corroboro la fecha y el lugar—. Una semana es más que suficiente.

—Perfecto! —no deseaba contradecirle o provocarle un enfado que cancelara su autorización.

—Supongo que Leah te acompañara.

—No. La invitación es solo para uno —le quitó el sobre antes de que intentara volver a confirmar—. Al parecer no saben que es mi novia.

—Pero ha salido en todos los periódicos!

—Curioso; no? Así es la gente. No a todos les interesa la vida de los famosos —rió por su ocurrencia, mientras recibía una palmada en el hombro y el resto de los actores comenzaba a llegar.

Cuando el telón se levantó e inicio la puesta en escena, los nuevos bríos del actor eran notorios, su concentración era total y la posibilidad de que su pecosa se encontrara entre el público, le incitaba a poner un poco más de empeño.

Al empezar el intermedio se mantuvo en el escenario, recordando que alguna vez realizo una acción similar; y una vez que el resto de los actores lo dejo solo. Se dispuso a buscar, a hurtadillas, a la rubia entre el público.

Rápidamente posaba la vista de un palco a otro; las personas de estos habían comenzado a abandonarlos.

En el segundo piso, en el ala este y a solo dos lugares del balcón principal; alcanzo a ver la figura de Tatjana. Fueron solo unos segundos, después de eso el recinto de mostró vació y en silencio; pero al menos ahora sabía hacia dónde mirar.

—Terry —sobresalió una femenina voz tras él—. Estas bien?

Ella había notado su extraña actitud, su espléndida actuación y también esa distancia que en su opinión, hace tiempo había dejado de existir entre ellos.

**XXX**

Amigas mias; como siempre, espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Admito que a mi me agrado leer los comentarios tan diversos que han dejado. Y no es para mas; sin duda que la entrega anterior se prestaba para ello.

Debo advertirles que en algún momento de nuevo tardare, pues insisto en que tendre que modificar algunos detalles. Así que si llego a tardar, no desesperen, ya saben la razón.

Por otro lado; espero que acepten bien a James. Es el personaje del que les había comentado. Ademas, debo darle mas participación a Chris, pues note que su participación en el final es casi nula.

Chicas; principalmente a quienes me aconpañaban en el face, les recuerdo que cerre ese perfil y ahora me localizan en la página (aún en el Facebook) con el nombre "Cold Winter Rain".

Amigas miras, no les prometo una fecha para la próxima entrega, solo les prometo que en algún momento, quizá cuando menos se lo esperen, regresaremos (lo sé, hablo también de Candy, Terry y Jamey).

Amigas, me despido. Besos a todas y nos leemos pronto.

_Cold Winter Rain __—__ Monserrat_


	68. LXVIII SORPRESAS QUE TRAE EL VIENTO

**SORPRESAS QUE TRAE EL VIENTO**

—Entonces irás? —contrariado preguntó Alistear.

—Ya te dije que si —respondió Candy buscando el vestido que usaría—. James ya duerme y Maggie aún se siente mal. Ya hable con ella, me pidió que no me preocupara. Se encargara de atenderlo en caso de que dpespierte.

—Y tú? Ya te sientes mejor?

—Solo era un dolor de cabeza; nada de qué preocuparse.

Al regresar de su paseo por Central Park, nadie hablo sobre el inesperado encuentro con el actor; ni siquiera el más pequeño del grupo había hecho un solo comentario al respecto.

Tal vez eso ayudo a que la enfermera se sintiera confiada; pues suponía que Terry ignoraba su visita a la gran ciudad y eso significaba que no tenía razón para encontrarse con él, a menos claro, que ese evento fuera producto de una increíble casualidad.

El vestido que lucía era entallado en la parte superior, desde ahí se extendía hasta los talones, con un faldón levemente amplio; las delicadas mangas solo cubrían sus hombros y mostraban un escote no tan pronunciado. Y una chalina en tono celeste, al igual que el resto de su atuendo, la pieza le pareció el accesorio perfecto, junto con un par de pendientes cortos como el complemento adecuado.

La noche era despejada, la luna se mostraba llena e iluminaba de una manera que le pareció exquisita, sobre todo después de la ligera lluvia vespertina que había contribuido a que el calor no fuera tan asfixiante.

El pequeño grupo salió a tiempo. En las afueras del teatro no había demasiadas personas, entraron a este siendo desapercibidos, parecían ser solo un puñado cualquiera, que fácilmente se mezclaría con el resto del público.

Demasiado tarde Candy comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Una vez ocupo asiento al medio del rubio y el castaño, cayó en cuenta de las posibilidades que tenía de encontrarse con él; un solo y ensayado vistazo, podía ser suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran.

Cerro los ojos en un intento por recuperar la calma, sintió una leve sensación de vértigo, su mano izquierda se aferró al brazo de la butaca que ocupaba y en solo cuestión de segundos, percibió el apretón de apoyo que otra mano amiga le regalo con intención de confortarla.

—Tranquila —Taty se acercó y murmuró solo para que ella se enterara de sus palabras—. Solo es Terry.

—Ese es el problema —suspiro librando la tensión—. Qué es Terry.

—Cualquiera que te escuchará hablando así, diría que aún lo amas.

—No —se interrumpió cuando el telón se abrió y antes de que la obra iniciará bien, completo su frase—. No tergiverses la situación.

Prestando total atención seguía la trama a detalle, los movimientos del castaño era donde más enfocaba la vista, y sonreía cada vez que este aparecía en escena.

El intermedio llego con una avalancha de movimientos; la rubia fue la primera en ponerse de pie y salir del palco, el resto le siguió con calma y una vez que la pelirroja la alcanzo, fue cuando la tomo del brazo y le pidió le acompañará al tocador, donde permanecieron hasta quedarse solas por un momento.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no veía actuar a Terry —inicio la conversación—. Es mucho más profesional de lo que recordaba.

—Si —balbuceó Candy, recargando las manos en el lavabo.

—Se ve tan maduro; los años le están sentado bien y ese cabello le va perfecto.

—Si —repitió

—Me acompañarás cuando la obra termine? Pienso buscarlo y entregarle la invitación —se valió de una mentira, solo para ver la reacción de su amiga.

—Taty; yo... —suspiro con pesar—. Sería mejor si le dices a Albert o a Stear.

—Pero...

—Por qué no se la haces llegar con algún mensajero?

—Actúas como si aún sintieras algo por él —hablo ocultando la suspicacia.

—Es el padre de Jim. Además hoy vine como pareja de Albert; recuerdas? Y aún más importante; tengo a Christopher —sus palabras parecían ser más para ella misma que para Taty.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

—No iré. Por favor; no insistas. Aun no estoy preparada para verlo de frente —pretexto.

—Y en tres semanas lo estarás? —disfrazo el reto, mientras se recargaba junto a ella en el lavamanos.

—No creo que quiera asistir.

—Ni yo —volvió a mentir—. Pero que harás en caso de que haga lo contrario.

—Si llega a ir; seguramente llevara a su novia y yo me ocupare de no sepárame de Chris.

—Y Jim?

—Lo tendré conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Eso lo dudo. Es demasiado inquieto.

—Taty! No me martirices con situaciones que podrían no ocurrir! —Levanto la vista y comenzó a arreglar su vestido mientras otro grupo de mujeres entraba—. Si es necesario, soy capaz de amarrar a Jim. Lo que sea, con tal de que no se le acerque.

—Tardarías más en amarrarlo que él en soltarse —se burló arrancando una sonrisa a la ojiverde.

—Tengo miedo de que intente quitarme a mi hijo —balbuceo.

—Estoy segura de que él sería incapaz de hacer algo así —se acercó y la abrazó—. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. De verdad crees que ha cambiado tanto como para actuar una manera tan vil?

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo y han pasado demasiadas cosas.

—Candy; tu eres la única que debe decirle la verdad. Todos los demás solo intervendríamos y si por un tercero se entera de que Jim es su hijo, entonces si tendrías problemas.

—El no irá; así que no tengo porque estar pensando en ello —la determinación en su voz concluyo con la conversación—. Vámonos. Ya deben estar impacientes —salió lanzando una oración para que el actor no se presentara en la boda.

—Entonces mañana, antes de regresar a Chicago, le enviaré la invitación —mintió por última vez—. Pero aun tienes casi tres semanas para pensar bien en lo que harás, si es que decide ir.

**xxx**

Tras el telón, Terry se enfrentaba a una nueva diatriba. Pensó en aprovechar el momento y hacerle saber que se ausentaría por unos días.

—Estoy bien, Leah —se mostró esquivo y ella lo detectó—. Qué te hizo imaginar lo contrario?

—Es que tú... —se interrumpió al creerse equivocada—. Olvídalo —meneo la cabeza y cambio el tema—. Ya hable con mis padres y me dijeron que te recibirán en tres semanas; la noche del sábado, para ser especifica.

—En tres semanas no podré.

—Qué? Por qué? —lo miró efusiva.

—No estaré en la ciudad —hablaba con tranquilidad.

—Cómo! —parecía no entender—. Dónde iras? Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Me invitaron a una boda —no quería darle explicaciones y aun así, se las daba; era lo mínimo que merecía—. Esta tarde me entregaron la invitación.

—Hablas como... —"si quisieras ir solo" pensó—. Hablare con Robert para que me dé permiso de acompañarte.

—No es necesario. La invitación es solo para una persona.

—Pero soy tu novia...

—Leah; no es mi boda —comenzaba a desesperarse—. Yo no decidí a quien invitar.

—Pero...

—No puedo presentarme contigo. Me advirtieron que será un evento privado y solo tendrán acceso exclusivo las personas que aparezcan en la lista de invitados —pretexto, esperando a que le creyera esa pequeña mentira.

—Cuánto tiempo te iras? —después de pensarlo, finalmente acepto.

—Robert me autorizo por una semana. La boda será en Chicago y apenas tendré tiempo para regresar.

—Avisare a mis padres —retomó la conversación anterior—. Quizá podamos adelantar la reunión que pediste.

—No los presiones. La reunión con ellos puede esperar —lo cierto es que sus planes habían cambiado y lo que realmente quería era saber la reacción de su aun añorada enfermera, cuando lo viera.

Dando la conversación por terminada, se alejó dejando atrás a una perspicaz, molesta y desilusionada actriz. Para ella hubiera sido mejor si adelantaban esa cena, pues tenía la esperanza de que en días anteriores había pretendido proponerle matrimonio; pero ahora no sabía que pensar.

**xxx**

El resto de la obra se realizó sin altibajos, el protagonista se resistió a volver la vista hacia los palcos y una vez que las reverencias terminaron, dio un rápido vistazo encontrando ahí a la mujer que esperaba hallar; sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y de regreso a su camerino se deleitó con la idea del encuentro en la próxima fiesta de bodas.

**xxx**

Inconscientemente Candy deseo ser encontrada y la desilusión cubrió su rostro cuando el telón volvió a cerrarse; luchaba contra sí misma y contra ese sentimiento. Regreso a su butaca mientras la oleada de aplausos aún continuaba y no le importó lo que pensaran las personas a su alrededor.

—Todo bien, pequeña? —Albert siguió su acción, sentándose también.

—Sí —musito.

—Es por esto que no estábamos seguros de que vinieras —la observo a detalle—. Debió ser difícil para ti y...

—No importa.

—Sí, importa —hablaba a media voz—. Tú importas.

—Yo fui la que insistió en ver la obra; recuerdas?

—No entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero tampoco entiendo bien por qué accedí. Sobre todo porque suponía que algo así podía ocurrir.

—Fue lo mejor. Es el primer paso para ir preparándome para la boda de Archie.

—Todos estamos seguros de que no asistirá.

Desde que el rubio supo que el nombre de Terry figuraba en la lista de invitados, comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades que el buen Christopher tenía. Sabía que a pesar de que era la actual pareja de Candy, el actor tenía la paternidad sanguínea de James a su favor. Pero también admitía que el estar al lado de la rubia, no había resultado ser como lo había imaginado el médico; aunque él creía que tampoco estaba tan enamorado como decía y deseaba estar.

La decisión final no le pertenecía e incluso le escucho prometerle que la apoyaría a pesar de no resultar beneficiado. Tal vez la amaba de manera tal, que lo único que le importaba era verla feliz. Sí; probablemente ese sería el detonante a su propia felicidad y apertura para la ojiverde.

El regreso a la mansión fue igual que como cuando salieron de esta, con la única diferencia de una ligera llovizna. Compartieron la cena con la charla de Taty que una vez más hablaba de los últimos detalles respecto a la ceremonia. Todo era calma, una insoportable calma que acallaba las bien ocultas preocupaciones que todos tenían.

**xxx**

La soledad y tranquilidad del departamento de Terry era la única compañía que este necesitaba. Había salido del teatro tan pronto pudo, evitando incluso la presencia de su novia. Su novia. Al pensar en ella, en ese instante deseo haber actuado diferente o ser completamente libre y no preocuparse por dañar el corazón de su actual pareja.

Antes de dejarse caer en la cama, del cajón de su mesita de noche saco un paquete con algunos sobres en blanco, cuyo contenido leyó solo a la luz de la pequeña lámpara a su lado.

Al paso en que leía las palabras escritas por su propia mano, rememoraba los sentimientos que le poseyeron al momento en que expresaba todo eso.

Sí; la amaba. Aun a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y la falta de comunicación; seguía amándola. La amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que sucediera; si era rechazado lo aceptaría sin reproches ni rencores, pero si tenía la fortuna de ser nuevamente correspondido, entonces viviría cada día con la intención de hacerla feliz.

La cuenta regresiva había iniciado, tenía tres semanas para prepararse y encararla. Tres insoportables y angustiosas semanas, que deseaba pasaran más rápido de lo normal.

**xxx**

Entre las penumbras de su alcoba, Candy tarareaba una canción de cuna para el pequeño Jamey, que debido a un mal sueño corrió a refugiarse en los protectores brazos de su madre.

Él era un pequeño valiente, pero no tanto como para enfrentarse a los temibles monstruos que habitaban bajo su cama. A pesar de los tantos discursos que hacían alusión a la inexistencia de esos seres, él se mostraba recio, y en su infantil imaginación, aquellos intentos de convencerlo eran la prueba genuina de que nadie le creía, ni lo defendería, a excepción de su mamá; y si tuviera un padre, quizá este también abogaría por él.

—Mami; crees que los mos, los most, los mostros se irán? —le pregunto con su tono inocente.

—Sí —sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo y jugando con los cortos cabellos castaños—. Cuando menos lo imagines, se irán y no los volveremos a ver.

—Nunca?

—Nunca —le aseguro

—Mami; crees que si yo tuviera un papá, ya les habría dicho que se fueran?

—Tal vez —ahora suspiro—; pero quien sabe si le harían caso.

—Necesito un papá para saber —el tono de determinación y la manera en que hablo, denoto que ya había meditado consigo mismo; no obstante, esa pequeña frase hirió el corazón de su madre—. Donde podemos comprarme un papá? —volvió a su tono usual—. Crees que sean muy caros?

—No es tan fácil Jamey —le explicó ahogando sus sentimientos—. No existe ninguna tienda donde los vendan.

—Entonces que debo hacer para tener uno? —Candy no pudo seguir respondiendo, esa charla le lastimaba demasiado y con cada palabra de su pequeño, se sentía culpable de la necesidad de su hijo—. Ninguno de mis tíos me cree lo de los mostros. Pero si tuviera un papá; él si lo haría, igual que tú. Porque tú si me crees verdad, mami?

—Sí, James; yo te creo.

—Abajo de tu cama tambien, hay mostros?

—No sé —sonrió de lado—. Aquí nunca los he visto.

—A mí me dan mucho miedo.

—No tienes por qué temer. Duerme, y si aparece uno; yo me encargaré de darle una lección para que no te vuelva a molestar.

—Lo prometes?

—Claro que sí. Dudas de mi palabra?

—No —rio antes de volver a acurrucarse en brazos de su mamá y quedarse dormido mientras la cuna era nuevamente tarareada.

El viento soplaba en el exterior trayendo mensajes inexplicables, mensajes alentadores y que no quería escuchar; en su mente solo estaba una persona y no había cabida para nada más.

Todos los hombres Andrew y también Chris habían sido hasta ese día, lo más parecido a un padre para su hijo, pero a ciencia cierta no sabía si existía alguna diferencia entre la forma en que estos se comportaban y lo que realmente tendría que ser; pero muy en el fondo temía que algún día el médico pudiera rechazar a James; algún día, cuando tuviera sus propios hijos.

Por otra parte estaba Terry, la incertidumbre que le producía, la interrogativa y el miedo a su reacción. Después de todo, nunca se animó a buscarlo; siempre pensó en la posibilidad de que él ya tuviera su propia vida, y no había estado equivocada. Pero por qué debía que ser ella quien lo tenía que buscar? Al final de la historia, él tampoco lo había hecho.

Pero para ser honesta, sí, sabía por qué y la explicación era tan simple como el hecho de que al momento de su separación, no se tomó la molestia de despedirse y explicarle.

Debía prepararse para lo que pronto podría suceder, para defender a su pequeño, para defender también a su actual relación y también para los ataques que seguramente recibiría, y sobre todo, aunque anhelaba que no fuera así; debía prepararse para la desilusión que irremediablemente alguien padecería. Pero por lo pronto, necesitaba dormir.

**xxx**

Terry conocía el paisaje ante él. Lucia diferente gracias a los cambios de la naturaleza, la pavorosa y aun más extensa vista de la ciudad le obligó a caer en cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Diez años habían pasado desde entonces, diez años desde que la conoció y desde que se marchó por salvar su honor; diez años desde que comenzó a amarla.

Distaba demasiado de aquel jovencito que solía ser rebelde, orgulloso, altanero y despreocupado; incluso físicamente, después del incendio había conservado el cabello más corto y su cuerpo había recibido los cambios que le proporcionaban cierto aspecto de mayor madurez. Sonrió cuando comenzó a enumerar los cambios que también había sufrido Candy.

Pronto, el viento trajo con él, el inconfundible sonido de un pausado andar que lo devolvió de sus cavilaciones.

—Terry —sonreía Candy, pero era esa, la que compartió con él ese mismo lugar y en quien parecían no haber pasado los años— Terry —repitió, mientras sacudía el polvo en su uniforme azul y blanco.

—Candy —se levantó de inmediato.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a despedirte de mí.

—Despedirme?

—Si —dudo—. No es por eso que estas aquí?

—No entiendo; por qué querría despedirme?

—Por que pronto me iré y tendrás que cuidar de él —hablaba de Jimmy, a quien inexplicable y misteriosamente ahora sostenía de la mano.

—Yo?

—Sí; tú.

—Pero a dónde irás?

—No sé —seguía sonriendo—. Pero no regresaré...

**XXX**

Chicas; aprovechó la oportunidad para avisarles que quizá tarde en publicar el capítulo siguiente. Como comente, tengo que reescribir y sigo sin poder hacerlo bien.

Así que haré es esfuerzo, pero dado que no estoy segura de lo que escribiré, me retrasare un poco.

Esperó que les haya gustado esta estrega, pues en la siguiente vendrá la segunda parte o mas bien, la otra cara de cierto capítulo que causo bastantes contradictorias.

Amigas mías, agradezco su compañía y mas aun su paciencia.

Besos a todas! Y recuerden; agora estoy en facebook como Cold Winter Rain. Ciao!

_Cold Winter Rain — Monserrat_


End file.
